Time's Saga - First Life: Prince of Power
by TheFriendlyCritiquer
Summary: A mother in her last moments under the Great Deku Tree gives her baby to a young Gerudo. Now raised as a prince of a struggling tribe, the young Link attempts to walk in his adoptive father's footsteps. Sent to the castle soon after tragedy strikes, Link learns about his world and the political upheaval just under the surface. He must decide if he will heed the princess's call.
1. Chapter 1: Lady Marie

A/N: Thank you for reading Time's Saga! I'm honored that you chose to read this. This note will be long, but I want to clarify some important things.

This story has been heavily inspired by a few works. If you've read them, you'll probably know which elements I speak of. But I would like to credit those authors who have inspired me and encouraged me to commit to writing this.

First is: Child of the Sun, written by Author of Doom Rin s/3369421/1/Legend-of-Zelda-Child-of-the-Sun

The first portion of Time's Saga will follow a similar plotline, but rest assured, this story is its own story. I believe the characters and situations are of my own design.

(And for the record, I do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters.)

Second is: Legacies and Bloodlines, by nolandsman s/11499045/1/Legacies-and-Bloodlines

Her work, world-building, and style of writing I hope to emulate. Its plotline is vastly different from mine, but I'll be borrowing some of the elements she has written to help with the Time's Saga world.

Third is: Desert Blight by jclbs s/12945513/1/Desert-Blight

It's a fun story that I think brings the essence of LoZ to the forefront. I've enjoyed following its progress.

And lastly is: By Fate written by Hawthourne s/11259417/1/By-Fate

Hawthourne has done a wonderful job of characterizing without taking things too far out of hand. I hope that I follow a similar pattern.

Time's Saga will be exploring an expanded version of OoT through four 'books', though that's a loose term, called 'lives'. There is a main overarching plot, but as far as things are currently progressing, it's slow going. Just warning you. I personally enjoy immersing myself in stories and that's how this one will be written. If you want to understand what I'm saying, check out what the term 'saga' means.

Above all I want to make the characters seem real and human, villains included. I am _not_ condoning acts of evil or violence but Ganondorf's story is too rich and open to not explore. And try to put yourself in Link's shoes (beyond just playing the game) and think of how that trauma could affect a kid. I don't want to make this too dark of a series, but there will be sad/ dark/ depressing/ angst moments. Thankfully though, there will also be happy family times, romance, fun, adventure, and friendship. I'm even planning a bit of high school shenanigans as well!

I would like your help and input to make this story as best as possible, so please, Read and Review! I already have a clear direction, but if good suggestions come along, or you would like to see a particular character from any of the games make an appearance, I'll see what I can do!

So without further ado, I present:

 **Legend of Zelda**

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life:** **Prince of Power**

 _"Alright, quiet down and I'll tell you a story about a princess and her knight. Yes, this is one of your favorites, Link. I know that. So let us begin: A long, long time ago there was a beautiful princess. One day, during the Kingdom's celebration for the Piccori, darkness covered the land…"_

 **Chapter 1: Lady Marie**

Marie couldn't help but smile at her young child as she rocked in a chair next to the crackling fireplace. A light and sweet tune passed her lips in the form a lullaby to calm the screaming boy. This tender moment passed, and the mother was all too aware of how quickly her child was growing. It also helped that her mother-in-law reminded her to constantly appreciate these moments.

"Ah, Lady Marie," the proud grandmother spoke softly when the lullaby was finished, "the Goddesses have truly blessed you with a gift. With that voice of yours you could calm any raging beast with a few clear notes."

The formality the grandmother spoke with was simply a matter of habit. Those who lived amongst nobility quickly learned to speak in formal tones, even in personal moments such as this.

The mother looked up with a wide grin and lightly retorted, "I'm not sure about that, Mother Shannon, but it certainly aided in enchanting your son!"

Grandmother Shannon threw back her head and in a rather unlady-like fashion, laughed. Lady Marie smiled as she quietly cooed at her child. Grandmother Shannon continued to chuckle as she picked up the embroidery from her lap.

They continued on in silence, both completely comfortable in the other's presence. The only other sounds were the child's muttering and perhaps the footfalls of passing servants in the hall. With dusk quickly approaching Castletown everyone was quick to finish their business and return to their living quarters for rest. The Zielnski Manor was of no exception to this routine.

Though positioned closer to the castle then many other manors, it was a great deal smaller. Indeed, it was perfect for a new minor noble and his small family. It was not without its sprawling gardens and well-stocked cellar though. And it was perhaps one of the oldest manors, having been passed from any number of minor nobles and captain-of-the-guards for generations, however the current ruler saw fit to reward faithful vassals. The current king was of no exception to this rule and saw that his captain-of-the-guard's young family resided close by as reward for the dutiful soldier.

Despite the Zielnski Manor's best efforts at keeping the peace within its aging walls, the tensions of the outside world came crashing through the door in the form of a man.

"Marie! Mother! Marie, where are you!?"

Marie quickly stood up, her regal form outlined by her long golden locks. She pressed her blond baby to her chest and called out, "Kendrick, dear, is that you? What are you doing here?"

The man in question, Kendrick, was quick to open the door to the sitting room, where by now, both women were standing. They women shared a quick glance between them, their faces mirroring the concerned bright-blue eyes across from them.

Sir Kendrick was quick to command, "Quick, put on your traveling clothes. Pack some food. You need to leave. Now."

More than a little anxious, Marie quickly crossed the room and placed a loving hand on her husband's stubbled cheek. "What is going on?" She whispered.

Kendrick swiftly took her hand, lightly brushed his lips over it, then urgently pulled her out the door. He only spared a glance to make sure his mother was following closely before a tumbled of words curt sentences spilled out of him.

"There's a large gathering of insurgents on the western side of Castletown. We've heard word that they're here to attack the nobility, as well as the castle. Castletown will be a mess. You need to leave the city. I can't protect you here. Not when I'm needed at the King's side. I'm breaking protocol enough as it is, so I can't see you off. Just be sure to leave by the eastern entrance and keep riding until you get to the forest. Then move south. You should find safety at Baron Ordon's estate. Stay there until this is over."

During his clipped speech, Kendrick had led the women to the private quarters, and had waved a lingering servant over to help. At the end, breathless, he cupped his wife's face in his hands and looked at her longingly. Suddenly, a wide grin split his face and he said, "Being a father has made me down-right panicky! What am I to do? Everything will be over soon."

With a wink he assured his lovely wife, "I just want to have this peace of mind. Knowing that my family will be far from the carnage will allow me to focus on my duty to the King."

Marie returned the sweet smile and raised up her son for the father to kiss. She said softly, "I understand. As it is your duty to protect the King, it is mine to protect our son. Our Link."

After gently pressing his lips to his son's forehead, the father stood straighter and looked her in the eye. Despite the waves of worry coursing through both adults they found strength, confidence, and comfort in the other, as only a spouse could give. The woman released an arm and laced her fingers though her husband's strong and calloused hand.

"We'll see each other soon," she whispered.

The fair lady continued perhaps a bit mischievously, "This will be Link's first time seeing what's outside the walls. His first adventure, you could say."

She paused, a moment of seriousness overtaking them both. A resolute nod passed between them, and she whispered, "May the Goddesses watch over you and protect you, dear Kendrick."

They gently wrapped their arms around each other, careful to not crowd little Link. He whispered back, "And may they guide you to safety, my sweet Marie."

And with that, he was gone. The lack of his noble presence left the manor cold and foreboding under the shadow the coming storm.

Mother Shannon was quick to fill the moment with her surety. It was a wonderful reprieve from the sense of helplessness that had overcome the young mother. "Quick, hand me the child. You should be properly dressed, for you have a long ride ahead of you."

Marie nodded and handed off the baby, but then stepped back with a frown on her face, "You're not coming, Lady Shannon?"

"I said quickly, woman!" The grandmother spoke, her sharpness masking her fear.

The Lady of the House beckoned the waiting servant to strip off her nursing dress and replace it with the proper attire. As this was happening the grandmother turned to place Link on a table, and with well-practiced movements she had him bundled against the chilly night air.

She explained to Lady Marie, "No. It will be too hard of a trip for an elderly woman like myself. In this situation speed is required. I would only serve to slow you and my grandson down. And besides," she added with a faint grin as she turned back around to show the beautifully embroidered green cap that she had been working on now donned on the child's head, "someone needs to be here to defend the manor!"

The servants, having masterfully replaced the dress with a dark green shirt, vest, and pants which were overlaid by a brown riding skirt, backed away from Lady Marie. She frowned as she tucked her hair back with a thin piece of leather. "Mother! You can't possibly think to fight off a pack of rebels, do you?"

In response the old woman returned the child to his mother's waiting arms and gave a wink, "You forget my dear, my husband was a fine commander. And I have raised even better soldiers. I have learned a thing or two in keeping beasts at bay. Fear not. This manor will still be standing when you return, and your husband will be waiting to welcome you two home."

A moment of strength and love passed between the two, their long years of knowing each other a great comfort. With light kisses on the cheek, Lady Marie passed by Lady Shannon. Her soft footsteps from the leather riding boots were confident but hurried. The sun had already set, and if Kendrick was correct, the attack would happen soon.

She exited outside to the waiting stablemaster. Two horses were pawing the ground and one was already mounted. A young stable boy, armed with a recurve bow, was prepared to escort his mistress to Baron Ordon's estate. She handed her son to the stable boy and allowed the stablemaster to help her onto the horse.

The middle-aged man bowed gallantly, and spoke lowly, "Farore's Wind be with you, my Lady Zielnski. Son, do your duty to our Lord and protect her Ladyship. And may you all return here in peace."

She nodded and stretched out her arms to take her baby, "And may Din's Power rest upon this household. Lady Shannon is waiting inside the manor. It would do well for all the servants to gather and heed her words. She's a wise woman who already has a plan to defend the manor. If all goes well, we should be back in three days."

The stablemaster bowed again, and the two set off at a quick trot past the gates and into the narrow streets of Castletown. They weaved their way through the lanes, quickly moving from the higher ring to the poorer parts.

The eastern side of Castletown was a residential district, as the southern and western sides were open to the market, and the northern side contained many noble manors, as well as government buildings and soldiers' quarters. The castle was supposed to be in the center but ever since the recent civil war the majority of Castletown was located in the eastern half, with an increase of peasants and refugees seeking the safety that came with the expanded wall project.

Hyrule's civil war had officially ended several years ago, but rebel groups and lone-wolf insurgents were tenaciously picking fights with the Royal family. This tension continued to disrupt daily life. Lady Marie mused sardonically as she thought of the situation. She knew full well how difficult it was to quell growing grudges, considering her own family's quarreling. She pitied the Royal family, who would have yet another mess to clean up tonight.

Lady Marie Zielnski frowned as she noticed an increase in people walking the streets. Word must have spread of the coming attack and though most everyone was quiet, so as not to draw attention to themselves, the very air was charged with fear.

There was little comfort in the fact that with this many fleeing travelers the bridge gate must have been let down. The wife was too afraid of what could happen to her husband. Although her heart swelled with pride for his accomplishments, each achievement involved a new level of risk. The man held an impeccable skill with a blade, but the attacks since last winter had only become more aggressive, creative, and cruel in their design.

As each rebel was cut down, the remaining insurgents were only bolstered by their dwindling numbers and fervently clung to their self-righteous belief. This volatile situation was constantly swept under the rug by the many insistent preachers who, under orders of the nobility, were claiming 'all is well'. The idea was to encourage folks to come out of their homes and enjoy the life that that the Three Golden Goddesses had granted them, as well as jumpstart the struggling economy. The hopeful followed their advice but the wise also kept a prepared bag near their front door for a quick get-away for a time such as this.

Marie's tightened grip on the reigns loosened a little as the gate and bridge came into sight. As thought, the drawbridge was lowered, though there were only six guards she could see positioned here. The rest were probably gathered around the castle and scattered throughout the northern district, she thought.

Regardless her and her child would be out of this city and away from the trouble. No sooner had her anxiety eased when she could hear the faint calls and shouts far behind her. She turned to look back just as an explosion rocked the stone beneath her horse, even at this distance.

Her wide eyes betrayed her fear. Her soft voice remained steady as she sent a prayer to the Goddesses to protect her husband and the King. The Lady turned to the stable boy, shifting her baby to another arm as she did so, and said, "Quickly now! The panic will only spread and slow us down."

The stable hand glanced at her and swallowed. The young man had been a faithful caretaker of their animals, but he was largely unused to the role of defender, having been too young to have been drafted for the war. He faced forward and dutifully scouted the quickest route to the gate, staying close to his Lady's side.

They squeezed under the gate with a few panicked peasants on either side. As soon as they were free of harming any innocent citizens, they broke into a canter. No sooner had they left the crowds when several loud and terrified screams were heard behind them. Lady Marie slowed her horse down and quickly looked back with her heart in her throat. She saw several women were pointing to the north. Her breath caught as a large group of armed men came charging toward those who were just exiting the false safety of the castle walls.

"My Lady, please! We must run!" The young man shouted at her and grabbed her horse.

She lurched forward in the saddle, having relinquished the reigns. Using both arms to cling her beautiful boy into her chest, she leaned back and swung her leg over. She was eternally grateful to the stablemaster and his generosity towards her unladylike mannerisms. He had the foresight to saddle the horse with her specially designed one, in which she could switch from proper lady to adventurous free spirit with a high kick of her leg.

Now better balanced, she drove her boot into the horse's side, though not too harshly. In response, her swift steed began outpacing her stable hand's horse. Realizing this, the young man surrendered the reigns and Marie allowed her graceful hand to catch it, along with a fistful of the horse's dark mane.

All this served to jostle the baby, who made his discomfort clear with a piercing shriek. If the horses' panicked gallop weren't enough to give away their weakness, the child's cry certainly was.

A group of three mounted insurgents broke off from terrorizing the peasants and chased after the noble. They didn't know who they were chasing, and they didn't care. All they knew was that only nobles had horses as nice as those within the city walls. And these two horses were carrying extra baggage. With a whoop, they alerted the riders of their approach.

Lady Marie, often a woman who was hailed as cool-headed in situations even many hardened soldiers would find frightening, started panicking. The reason was due to what was crying beneath her. Her life had changed drastically ever since giving birth to her son in the middle of spring. She was no longer the adventurous woman willing to ride Hyrule field at night, despite the danger Stalfos still posed. She was now a mother, charged with the loving decree from Hylia to look after her little one, to protect and raise him until he could defend himself. So, with determination rising within her, she called upon the Wind of Farore to lift and guide the horses' steps.

"My lady!"

Lady Marie turned to her companion. He had pulled out his bow, and with expert years of practice, let go of his horse's reigns. Trusting the horse to stay close to hers the young man barely passed boy-hood reached for an arrow.

"Please, continue East!" He pleaded over the biting wind. "We cannot turn South yet, or else we will end up in the middle of Hyrule Field. But these savages following us are bound to cut us off if we continue moving in this direction. I-"

He faltered for a moment. Fear darken his face until he blinked it away. Finding new resolve he rattled on, "I may be able to prevent them from following you. I will need to stop, because my archery skills are lacking. And for that, I am truly sorry. But I beg of you, please, keep yourself and the young lord safe! I look forward to the time that I can see you both."

With that said, he gave his lady a sad smile. Before she could respond, he had slowed his horse down enough to reach over and slap her horse's rump. With the extra encouragement, the dark mare let out a whinny and sprang forward.

As a farewell blessing she shouted over her shoulder, "Courage be with you!"

Tears glistened in the young man's eyes as he turned his horse about. His steed responded sluggishly, not wishing to depart from his friend, but their years spent working together overcame its hesitation. The boy nervously patted his companion. Through all their days they had never faced a danger such as this. Perhaps thrown off by his fear, the first arrow to fly from his bow fell short.

He swallowed and notched another arrow, this time making sure to breath properly. The riders, already aware of the young man's actions, aggressively took action of their own. One pulled out his own bow and arrow, a second readied a lance, and a third began swinging his arm overhead, a deadly saber in hand.

The stable hand barely had enough time to release his second arrow when a return arrow pierced his arm. It was his left arm, which held the wooden bow. With a hiss, he tried not to look at the wound, though it was possibly more painful than having his toes crushed under a hoof. As long as he kept steady, he estimated he could fire again before the group was upon him. Fumbling for another arrow he felt another pierce his shoulder. This pain was terrible. The one arrow he managed to grab fell from his hand.

Scared and knowing he was outmatched the young man turned his horse about knowing full-well that it would take a miracle to outrun the deadly rebels. The evil men's cackling filled his ears as they gained upon him. All too soon he felt an arrow rip into his back muscle with a cry of pain leaving his lips.

Angry and terrified, he groped with his good hand for the short sword that rested before his right knee. He glanced back to see how close they were. Nudging the horse to the left he barely avoided the deadly lance. And with a tap of his toes his horse suddenly halted while his opponent thundered past. The young man ripped the sword from the sheath and held it steady as he used the rebel's own momentum to slice it across the outstretched arm.

Caught off guard, the ugly man dropped his lance and swore. His companions had slowed down and, surprisingly, began laughing at his injury. Enraged, the lancer pulled out a short sword of his own and swung wildly. It was no use though, as the well-trained horse elegantly side-stepped out of reach. A moment of pride overcame the young stable hand. He spent months training with this horse to perfect his maneuverability. He couldn't wait to return to the stablemaster to report the horse's performance tonight.

That dream was cut short, due to a saber cleanly punched through the young man's chest. Another rider had charged him while he was busy dodging the lancer's failed attack.

The boy could only utter a soft pray to the Golden Goddesses, and with many tears rolling down his face, he wept, "I'm sorry, my lady. Courage was not enough."

 **Story updated 10/10/18 and 11/14/18**


	2. Chapter 2: A Gerudo's Failure

**Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _So children, remember. We are Gerudo. We are a family. We must strive to do our best to help our sisters live the best possible life. That is the lesson you should take from this tale. So sleep well, my desert dewdrops."_

 **Chapter 2: A Gerudo's Failure**

Dainty slippered feet quietly traversed the paving stones. They were always careful to avoid the small puddles of standing water and the ugly clods and smears of mud that were a permanent fixture of Castletown. The young woman that walked, though veiled so her scowl couldn't be seen, was given a wide berth by others who passed her. She arrived at a rather run-down inn but hesitated at the door. She knew the place was dank and had little light, so she was unwilling to go in just yet.

The sun was kinder here at the capital. She welcomed its warmth and comfort. Perhaps it was the only thing that reminded her of home in this foreign land. She didn't mind skipping the summer's blistering heat, but she felt that she could have been a lot more useful back home. Instead she wasted her time, talents, and worse, the tribe's precious rupees in this hovel.

Allowing herself to enjoy the sun a little longer she leaned against the wall of the inn with her eyes closed. She took off her veil and dropped her hand. A slow breath escaped her as she allowed the tension to release from her taunt muscles.

She had been dancing for several hours now and hated every minute of it. The dance wasn't the problem. She rather enjoyed the light stepping of her feet, the elegant kicks that could translate into deadly strikes, or the waving of her arms that showed-off her strength. No. It certainly wasn't the beauty of the dance that she hated. How could she hate something that was so easily tied to a favorite pass-time? No. What she hated was the _reason_ for the dance. And how ignorant of the traditions of the dance the men were who stopped to watch her. …And they were the ones she was supposedly trying to entice into spending a night or two with.

She wasn't a whore, despite what many Hylians thought of her tribe. It was simply a necessity. Hylian men were too weak to live in the harsh desert climate she called home. But the Gerudo's unique traits only produced females, so it was little wonder they had to come to larger cities to perpetuate their tribe. The men here were more willing to loosen their so-called morals and sneak off without their wives to be surrounded by friends, beautiful women, and a drink or two.

The summer season was nearly over, which meant that she would be heading home soon with her sisters. As fate would have it, she would be the only one barren. A disgrace. Though just over sixteen, the youngest member in this particular troupe of eight, she was old enough to bare a child.

The young woman huffed again. She didn't feel capable of bearing a daughter. She knew she was too wild and wouldn't stand the long months of bed sickness that sometimes overcame mothers. And bearing a child wouldn't excuse her from the lard labor that was required of every member of the tribe.

She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but the time after the war seemed much more difficult then actual warfare. No one side clearly won, though there were significant advantages a few held. The Hyrulian King managed to wrangle his nobles under his control and backed out of the fight. This caused the other races to follow suit. So far, a tentative peace had been kept, with some rebel groups still causing trouble. Last winter there was a short-lived siege on Castletown. Since then, the rebels had been using guerilla tactics and hiding amongst the peasants and merchants that passed through Castletown's gates.

None of them dared to enter with the Gerudo though. The warrior-women were too keen and would be quick to hand them over to the local authorities, as a measure of good-will. Lately, by orders of the Council, the Gerudo were attempting to repair relations with Hyrulians. Many nobles were skeptical of the desert people while the peasants were fearful of them. The only group of humans in Hyrule that seemed to accept them were the merchants, who were greedy and tried to under-trade them. Often times, the Gerudo allowed them to as part of their strategies. They kept watch where the oily swindlers stored their possessions then stole the fair price back, and more for compensation, in either rupees, trinkets, or whatever was of worth that they could carry. Of course, this upset quite a few people, but such was the Gerudo way. Their lives depended on what they managed to obtain from the green fields of Hyrule. Since they couldn't settle onto the claimed lands and their goods were disrespectfully traded, taking from the prosperous was the next best solution. And it would continue to be that way, unless views changed and the Gerudo were respected as equals complete with fair trade rights. And that was part of the young woman's challenge in enticing a man. She was nothing more than a thieving whore to them. Only to be used and cast aside, as she was worth less than the poorest beggar in Castletown.

With lips puckered and deep red hair bouncing, she pushed off the wall and turned back to the entrance. With a muttered prayer asking for help in facing her sisters, the young woman pushed through the door.

As expected it was dank and dark. She paused a moment at the top of the stairs to allow her eyes to adjust, then quickly stepped down them two at a time. If she could only make it to her room maybe she wouldn't have to talk with her sisters at all. Her continued failures would be the high topic of discussion. Just as she was passing the stage where a Zora band held a performance every week someone called out to her in Gerudo.

"Oy, Nabooru! You're back!" And with that a hard body crashed into her. Amazingly, the careening woman managed to not spill a single drop of her drink.

Nabooru scowled more. She hunched her shoulders and tried snaking out from under the arms of her sister. "Would ya get off me? I'd like to get to my room."

"Oh, and what business would you have doing in there, _Boo-bu_? I don't see a Hylian man following you."

Nabooru turned around and rose up the extra three inches she needed to get into the other's face and snarled, "I don't have one! All the men here are pathetic. They can't see a beautiful woman if she danced right in front of them. Which I've been doing for the past two months!"

The other woman took a step back and looked pensivly at her. She remarked, "Well, with a scowl like that it's no wonder you're having trouble picking up a _voe_." This final piece was spoken in Common Hylian and just loud enough for a few other patrons at the bar to chuckle at.

Humiliated and infuriated Nabooru reached for the drink held in the woman's hand, hoping to spill it on her. Sensing her intentions, her sister raised the cup high above her head and taunted, "Nabooru, _Boo-bu_ , what will you do~?"

Before she could decide Nabooru's arms were caught in a third woman's strong grip. "Tahnra. Nabooru. Enough!" As an added measure the woman deftly stepped on the first woman's foot, her heeled shoe an immediate source of agony.

"Ahk! OK! OK! Sorry, Ruvano. I was just teasing Nabooru some, so could you please get off my foot!?" Tahnra squealed. Hearing it made Nabooru feel slightly better.

Ruvano glanced behind her and lightly lifted her foot. Tahnra quickly scrambled back and, with a slight limp, she headed back toward the bar. The leader of their troupe, Ruvano, turned back to Nabooru who she still held in a firm grip. Her younger sister refused to lift her head. Sighing, the mature woman released a hand. In reaction Nabooru pulled back and tried to wiggle away. Ruvano would have none of it, so she caught Nabooru's jaw in her hand.

"Nabooru."

She didn't need to say it very loud, but the command was there. Nabooru let out a huff and stopped struggling. Ruvano was a strong woman and her captain. If there was something Nabooru would never do, it would be to rebel against her powerful leaders.

Recognizing her unusual attitude, as Nabooru was usually an upbeat girl, Ruvano lead her to a dark corner of the bar. It was far from any curious ears. Once settled at the table, Ruvano leaned back, her smoky eyes never leaving Nabooru's downcast look. They sat there in silence.

Nabooru fidgeted. Unable to continue with the silent treatment she whispered in her native tongue, "I… I just don't know what I'm doing here, Ruvano. I've tried everything the other girls have done to entice a Hylian man. We'll be leaving soon and I'll have failed. I'll have failed our sisters and our King! I should have stayed back home. I would have been much more useful hunting leevers or chasing out bandits. Instead I had to waste our tribe's precious money staying in this disgusting city for weeks."

With that, Nabooru seemed to curl in on herself. Her pride refused tears to be shed in her self-pity, but she didn't see how to face her other sisters once home. A shuddering sigh escaped her, which gave Ruvano everything she needed to know.

Reaching over, Ruvano placed a soft hand atop Nabooru's red hair and gently brushed a few loose strands. A low chuckle escaped her, and she said softly, "Oh little Nabooru. Always trying to excel at everything. And for once you hit a wall. I suppose that hasn't happened to you in… well, ever. You're too talented in fighting, hunting, horseback riding, and thieving. You even posses a well of magic many sisters are highly envious of. No doubt you would have been useful at the fortress but you know why you were sent here. Our population is in danger. And King Ganondorf wants the best of our tribe to reproduce. And you are, by far, considered the best. The strong come from strong. That has always been our way. Don't let the stupid Hylian men's refusal make you think less of yourself. You are Gerudo. And you are still young. This was your first time attempting this sort of thing. You've yet to understand how to crack the so-called morals of men. Though you may not carry a child yet, you will. And you will do the Tribe proud for your contribution. No, that's not right. The Tribe is _always_ proud of you. All I ask is that you learn from this and come better prepared for next year."

Nabooru sniffed. She didn't want to come back to the city. It was filthy. The people, if they didn't hate her, avoided her like the plague. It was too crowded. She felt so far from home. If she could, she would only come back to steal some pompous noble's treasure, not to entice him into her bed.

"And well, Nabooru, not all it lost. You've picked some fine treasures to take home with us. They'll surely profit us in the future." Ruvano let out a bark of laughter.

Nabooru finally raised her head and gave a small, proud smile. It was true. She certainly did find a few wonderful treasures. And best part of it was the owners either didn't realize it was taken, or they knew it wasn't theirs to begin with so no fuss had been made. It made the theft that much more satisfying, knowing she had gotten away without any sort of repercussions.

Ruvano continued quietly, "We'll only be here a few more days. Let's see if you can pick out more treasures before we leave."

Happier, Nabooru sat up straight. She liked this idea. Stealing was a favorite pastime. She loved how it was like shopping but without having to pay the precious rupees. Her mind started dancing with all the potential targets she had seen that day. She hadn't attempted anything during her dancing because she was focused on capturing a man. But with night quickly approaching she could easily slip into the shadows and fill yet another bag with tradeable goods.

"Well then, with your attitude greatly improved I expect to see some good results tomorrow morning. We'll talk later, Nabooru." Both rose from the table. Nabooru placed a flat hand over her heart in a gesture of gratitude.

"Thank you, Ruvano, for listening to me. I'll set out at once to see what I can find." Nabooru's amber eyes sparkled with the coming challenge. Ruvano nodded and waved her away. She was already moving back to the bar-counter on the other side.

Nabooru walked to her room, which was located in the hall behind the bar. This particular inn-and-bar was a favorite of the Gerudo. The owner always turned a blind eye to what ever overfilled bags entered the premises, if he received a small portion in return. Even better were the two secret passages that made for quick escapes incase guards ever suspected the oh-so-innocent exotic dancers of doing exactly what Nabooru was preparing for.

Her purple outfit would be fine for the shadows, but to ensure that her figure and bright red hair weren't noticed, she donned a dark brown hooded cloak as well. Placing a small knife and her lock picking kit on her hips she then snatched an empty bag from under her bed. She only had one left, as she had been busy over the past several weeks.

Ready, she slipped out the door of the inn and noticed that the sun was slipping down. She quietly moved through the streets. As there were still plenty of people out she couldn't try sneaking past them yet. That would only make her more obvious. So, she just acted like she was in a hurry to the market. perhaps to buy to last minute food for an evening meal. Having reached the edge of the market she quickly scouted the area. She noted the fat merchants closing up the shops she had already pilfered from and wondered if they had anything new.

She continued doing this for ten minutes or more, wandering from the south side to the west. Nabooru hadn't found anything that would turn a good profit but she kept a vigilant eye out. She was a little disgruntled when she realized that the crowds were, in fact, not dispersing. The seasoned thief scanned the crowded alleys looking for full purses to snatch. What surprised her was not the lack of purses, but the assortment of weapons that the men poorly concealed, at least in her mind. And she realized that the crowd consisted of only men. Dirty men, unkept and unshaven. Their nervous hands were constantly stroking their knives or even patting the hilts of covered swords and axes. The one that blended in the best was an older gentleman who was weighed down with a heavy bag. With all the others around, Nabooru could only suspect that he carried some rare Goron bomb flowers. If it weren't for the gathering of suspect insurgents and the high tension in the air, Nabooru would have been highly tempted to knock the man over and take the bag. It would have been a very useful item to take back home. But she knew trouble when she saw it. With dusk rapidly approaching and the crowd slowly getting larger, she melted into the shadows and slunk back to the inn.

Something big was going to go down. No Gerudo cared for the pathetic Hylian Knights or the radical insurgents they fought against. It was best to leave it alone. To recover her losses, Nabooru picked up a variety of fruit that had been carelessly left out by a shopkeeper. He was probably scared away with the coming fight. She now knew for sure something was wrong. The travelers on the road were all anxious, tightly holding on to their belongings. Some even made sure to show the last of the glowing sun on small daggers in a sad effort to ward off trouble. Others hurried into their homes. They slammed their doors, blew out candles, and hushed their children. It all produced an eerie sense of foreboding.

By now, Nabooru was in a full run. She had to get out of here. Her and her sisters had to leave Castletown. It was likely the others were all pregnant, and to get caught up in a political upheaval would endanger their unborn children. The tentative relations their King had been working so hard to improve was also at risk. Their presence in Castletown during an attack could lead some stupid nobles to believe that the Gerudo were working with the rebels. It was best to leave as soon as possible.

Nabooru slammed open the door, the last glimmer of the sun shinning behind her. "Ruvano! Trouble!" The bar had filled, so many more eyes looked curiously at her.

Ruvano, who was sitting next to two unsavory looking men, stood up and nodded toward the back. She caught the look of her other sisters at the bar and they also stood up. In another minute, everyone was gathered outside Nabooru's door.

"Don't tell me you got caught stealing a few apples, Boo-bu," Tahnra jeered. Nabooru refused to answer and instead threw a heavy bag that she had just pulled from under her bed at her taunter.

"I went to the Western district. I saw a large group of armed men loitering about. They were all nervous. One even had a bag full of bomb flowers. Everyone else is either hiding in their homes or leaving." Nabooru spoke in rapid-fire, as she struggled to pull out a particularly bulky bag from its hiding place.

Ruvano stepped forward and helped pull. "Rebels. Trying to make a last stand before they're wiped out." Having pulled out the bag, she turned to the doorway, where her sisters were waiting for a command. "We should leave. Everyone, gather your things. We'll meet at the crooked oak tree, just outside the southern entrance. But make sure to leave concealed and individually through either the eastern or southern entrance. The guards are probably spooked and the last thing we need is trouble. It's not ideal, but we can walk through Hyrule Field until we reach the plateau. From there we can pick up our horses at Lon-lon Ranch and head home. Go."

Everyone dispersed. Ruvano reached into the bag and pulled out a small but gold inlaid jar. She dropped a few pilfered rupees in and was about to walk away. She turned and almost as an after-thought said, "You did well to tell us this, Nabooru. I'm going to give my regards to the innkeeper. You'll be on your own. May Din protect you. Leave now and go through the eastern side. We'll meet again shortly."

Nabooru nodded. She quickly tied two large bags together and with the extra rope looped it around her shoulders for easy carrying. She strapped her dual scimitars to her hip, dearly missing her glaive, then walked out of the room. She found one of the back entrances and climbed up the ladder which led to one of the back alleys in the residential district. Reminding herself to be silent, she moved in with the other quiet travelers.

She passed by two mournful children and their mother. The little girl was clutching a ragged cloth doll and whimpered, "But mom, why do we have to leave now? It's almost bedtime." This was punctuated with a loud yawn.

"Hush, child. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves," the mother chided. She ushered the children along but struggled with a laden pack which was no doubt supplies for her little family.

A large boom filled the air and the mother was knocked to the ground. Shrieks and shouts filled the air and people began stampeding. Several shoved passed Nabooru. Unhappy with the whole situation, she lashed out with her fist. This cleared a path for her and the stolen goods. Their weight didn't bother her. It was their size that made pushing through the crowd difficult.

"Mommy!" A high-pitched shriek was heard over the din. Instinctively, Nabooru turned to find the source. It was the little girl. She had been pushed down and fat merchants and scared shopkeepers were knocking her every which way. Angered, Nabooru headed back, giving smacks to the head and punches to the gut to those who dared to disrespect a woman; even if she was only around six years old.

Once she reached the little girl, Nabooru picked her up and held her close to her chest. She then faced the gate again and started sprinting through the crowd. With her strength, she barreled through the panicked citizens, too much in a hurry to notice the chaos she was leaving in her wake.

She had just crossed the wooden bridge and turned south. She quickly scanned to look at the crowd that had gathered. Husbands were looking for wives, mothers for lost children. Even a fat merchant was looking around and was disappointed to find his sackcloth of rupees was missing.

Nabooru heard a light laugh just before her and someone quietly called, "Nabooru the Noble! Who would have guessed that you would rescue a Hylian child tonight?"

Nabooru scowled. There was only one person who would mock her in a situation like this. "And I see, Tahnra, that you were out of the city faster than me. You must have feared for your life."

Tahnra frowned and rolled her eyes. "There's no point in staying here. At least I managed to pick up a few souvenirs on the way out." She then grinned and showed Nabooru the well-made sackcloth the merchant was looking for. Nabooru couldn't help but grin as well when she sat the child on the ground.

The two women towered over the little girl, who had tears streaming down her face. The Gerudo had to give her credit. The girl didn't make much sound, despite a cut lip and a multitude of bruises.

"Well, what are you going to do with her? It's not like she can come with us." Tahnra stated.

This time it was Nabooru who frowned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and that's why I'm going to put her next to that family over there." She pointed at a tall thin man not too far away, who had his arms around his wife, and she was holding on to two little brown-headed boys. Just as Nabooru grabbed the little girl's hand again, another shout followed by several shrieks of terror pierced the air.

"Oh, what is it now?" Tahnra complained, as she tied the fine silk bag to her waist and pulled out her dagger. Then they heard it. The sound of thunderous hooves and the whooping cries of the rebels.

Nabooru cursed under her breath and picked up the little girl again. But instead of carrying her like before, Nabooru gently threw her toward the family. Unable to see what happened and unable to care for the girl anymore, Nabooru turned before the threat to asses her next move.

There was a cavalry of a dozen mounted individuals, with about two dozen more on foot. Nabooru was a skilled fighter, but she knew when to retreat. As one, both she and Tahnra ran, with most of the fleeing citizens. Tired of being stuck in the middle of a crowd, she moved toward the edge, where she knew she would be better able to fight if the occasion arose. Tahnra moved with her. Both Gerudo carried large bags, larger than perhaps some of the stumbling merchants, but this didn't phase either in the slightest. Their well-toned legs pushed them to the front.

As fast the Gerudo were, though, they could never outrun a horse. Two mounts curved along the edge and positioned themselves toward the front. This caused even greater panic amongst the peasants. People were now running back the way they had come, crashing into others, and making a general mess of things. The rebels just laughed and swung their lances, swords, battle axes and whatever weapons they had.

Unphased by the poor display of power, Tahnra and Nabooru shared a glance. Nabooru nodded toward the front cavalry man, who wielded a lance. He had good reach with the weapon, but she noticed he lacked a sword and the ability to properly control the animal. Nabooru took the lead and with a fierce battle cry charged at the horse. Alerted with her shout, the man swung his lance toward her and gave a harsh kick into the horse's side. Just as he had finished the turn, he suddenly slumped over. Tahnra had been waiting and threw her dagger when the man showed his exposed neck.

With the horse charging toward her, Nabooru calmly sidestepped and grabbed hold of the reigns. She had to dance out of the range of the horse's kicks, but she eventually got the dead man off the back. She passed Tahnra back her bloodied dagger, who had quickly jumped in the saddle, and handed her the extra bags. By now, other rebels had seen what had happened and were coming towards them. Whether it was to take the Gerudo's ill-gotten loot, or in revenge for their dead comrade, no one knew. And the women-warriors weren't sticking around to find out.

The already skittish horse bolted at the rebel cries, and Nabooru just barely managed to cling on to the edge of the saddle. She clenched her teeth. She was very afraid of a sharp hoof catching her leg or stomach. Tahnra grabbed her arm and helped pull her up and Nabooru was very grateful when she was on the horse's back. She looked behind her to realize that five more riders were chasing them. She swore again when she realized their horse was too slow. It was bogged down with two riders and extra baggage.

"Tahnra! Go east!"

Tahnra gave her a crazy look and shouted back, "Why, in the name of Hylia, would we go east!?"

Calmly Nabooru explained, "We can't outrun the riders. We're too heavy right now. So drop me off near the woods with the bags and then you head off to meet Ruvano. I'll wait until their gone, then see you at Lon-lon Ranch."

"You're crazy Nabooru! If you go too far into the forest you'll turn into a stalfos, right? Or maybe in your case, a skull kid." Tahnra grinned and turned the horse left, toward what was commonly referred to as _The Lost Woods_.

Scowling, Nabooru explained further, "You're only lost if you lose sight of the field. I'll make sure I can keep my eyes on you and the runaway horse."

Tahnra snorted in laughter but agreed. The other riders were closing in on them. Nabooru was very grateful when she realized none of them had a bow, so they would only be able to injure them if they got within range of their melee weapons. When they were three furlongs from forest, Nabooru grabbed all the bags, and with a short, "Later", spring boarded off the back of the horse. She smoothly rolled onto both feet and sprinted toward the woods.

As expected, the skittish horse took off like an arrow with the weight gone. The riders, realizing one member was no longer riding, slowed their horses to the edge of the woods. It seemed they were no longer interested in Tahnra.

"Great for you Tahnra. Now what am I going to do?" Nabooru muttered as she had to keep inching back into the foliage. She dropped the bags behind some densely packed bushes and made sure her cloak was still covering her.

She could hear the bickering of the men. Apparently, some were too scared to enter the forest, which was well and good for her. Still though, three others got off their mounts and slowly approached the woods.

"Don't loose sight of the others, ya 'ear! These'ere woods 're dangerous." One man spoke in the slight burr that was common in the northern region. The other two men muttered in consent, and slowly picked their way through the tangled roots.

Nabooru narrowed her eyes when she realized one was walking a little too close. As she was debating what to do one of the bags shifted under its own weight and a horrendous clattering sound could be heard across the wood. The closest man jumped in fright and he quickly spotted Nabooru's rising figure. She pulled out her scimitar and charged the man. He barely managed to block the attack, but in her second swipe she caught him across the cheek. Enraged, he jabbed at her, which she deftly dodged. The two others had heard the commotion and ran to aid their friend. One came dangerously close to loping off her arm with his axe. Nabooru swiftly sunk one blade into the axe man's neck. But this left her open. The third man attacked her with a yell and thrust his spear. The tip was neatly aimed at her heart, but before it could pierce her, it splintered.

"Too bad you're so slow. That may have actually hurt," Nabooru taunted. She couldn't help it. She was finally in her element after weeks of suffering in the city.

The swordsman attacked again, opting for a horizontal slash this time. Nabooru moved her lithe body backwards then sidestepped for a better angle in which to slice open his leg. He screamed as the blood came gushing out in rivers. With her blade tainted she turned back to the spearman. Terrified and hearing his comrade's screams, the man turned tail and ran. Nabooru was about to give chase, when she realized a horrible truth.

She could no longer see Hyrule Field through the trees.


	3. Chapter 3: The Child

**Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _Have I ever told you about the immortal children, the Kokiri? Oh, you heard it from Nabooru? Yes, she says they're real. No, I don't know how they live so long, but suspect it has to do with the magic of the forest. I've heard that if a Kokiri leaves the Lost Woods they die. But if anyone else enters those cursed woods,_ they _are certain to die. Yes, you're right. Nabooru is the exception."_

 **Chapter 3: The Child**

"Oh, Din," Nabooru swore.

She turned in a full circle, carefully searching for anything that could be an open expanse of trees. She saw nothing. Nothing but mist, and trees, and bushes, and _forest_. The only thing that kept her grounded was the man screaming at her feet.

She knelt and brandished her sword near his neck. The man started blubbering but she cut him off. "Look, you're going to die either way. Either I cut you neck now with a prayer to the Golden Goddesses which _might_ spare you the fate as a Stalfos, or I leave you here to turn into one and have you wander the rest of eternity in this forsaken wood!"

The man was completely broken now. He choked and screamed and cried out, both cursing and blessing the Goddesses. Nabooru stared at him for a minute then slowly got up and walked toward the bags she could still see. She picked them up and was going to set off.

"Wait!" The man cried out, "P-Please. I d- I don't wan t'be a-a-a-a Stalfos. If y-y-you would, please, grant me a p-prayer and a q-quick e-e-end."

Sighing, Nabooru turned back around. "Very well."

She knelt beside him again with the bags next to her and was just drawing on her magic power when suddenly a pale light glinted off the man's sword. "Die, you swine!" He roared.

She barely had time to dodge the blow. Still a thin line cut across her chest. In a reactionary movement she brought her sword down and cleanly split his neck. Realizing her mistake she slowly stood up, revolted. The man was dead and undoubtedly would be cursed by the power of the woods.

After cleaning her sword on the man's soiled shirt, Nabooru then placed it in the scabbard at her hip. Then she took off the man's scabbard and placed his sword inside it. She placed that into one of the bags next to her then went searching the body for anything else of value. The only other items were a small knife, leather arm bracers, and a potion bottle, which she didn't dare drink until she could verify what it was. She scoffed. This man wasn't worth much of anything.

Satisfied with the search, Nabooru turned her back on the man and looked to the trees. They were dark and foreboding. The mist curled around her and sent a slight shiver through her. She knew for certain; this forest had a strange, unyielding power.

She huffed. She was Nabooru. A daughter of the Gerudo Tribe. Blessed by the Desert Goddess, her tribe could thrive in the harsh conditions that would weaken any other people. And she, a young warrior who was already recognized for her fighting prowess, magical power, and even her humor, she could defy the forest's demands.

So Nabooru set off. She had no idea where she was going. She was truly and utterly lost. But she repeated the mantra she had learned long ago: _I am a child of the desert. I know from which way the wind blows, that it will lead me home._ Over and over again she repeated this. She tripped over vines that were placed in her way. Thorny tendrils threatened to choke her as she pushed them away from her face.

She wandered. Her body asked for rest but she refused. To lay down now was a death sentence. She would never wake up, at least not as herself. She had sisters waiting for her. Her people depended on her.

 _I am a child of the desert. I know from which way the wind blows, that it will lead me home_.

Her feet stumbled. She was tired. The bags of loot weighed her down, but she refused to let them go. She knew full well that these treasures that could mean the difference between a hearty year or a starving one.

 _I am a child of the desert. I know from which way the wind blows, that it will lead me home_.

Lost. She was lost in the Lost Woods. What could she do? There wasn't light to guide her path, and she had no torches with her. She was thirsty. The last time she had a drink was when her dance ended and before she returned to the inn. How long ago was that? Hours? Perhaps days? It was difficult to tell. The spooky silence of the forest made her lonely journey that much more painful.

In the safety of the darkness a tear slipped down her cheek. She was Gerudo. But sometimes even Gerudo cried. She had failed. So utterly failed in both her duty to her tribe and in her ability to escape this cursed forest! She was trapped in the city for weeks. And now she was trapped by some ancient curse.

She could feel her magic bubbling up within her. Her emotions, usually so carefree sensible, were rubbed raw and wounded. One after another the tears kept flowing and she let out a shuddering cry. But she kept moving. Though feeling like a failure she hadn't lost all hope. She remembered her troupe leader's words, " _And you are, by far, considered the best_ … _The tribe is_ always _proud of you…_ _All I ask is that you learn from this…_ "

"I am… the best," she muttered weakly. She fought within her own mind. Guilt. Pity. Pain. Suffering. Sorrow. Anger. Fear. Disappointment. Frustration. They swirled around her in the mists. Taunting her in Tahnra's voice. The tall-heeled figure of Ruvano was walking away in disgust. The crackle of magic that is unique to her great king in a display of anger and pain. Evil laughter. The wounded cries of fellow sisters falling in battle or whimpering from starvation.

Nabooru struggled against it all. The hurt was agonizing. Her tears flowed in streams. Her breath became ragged. Her footfalls were quicker, though she didn't notice. She wanted to get away. But how could one outrun their own mind?

Regardless of all the pain in her young life Nabooru had something that no other lost traveler in the woods had before: unwavering optimism. Despite having entered the adult years and witnessing many atrocious acts, the full-fledged warrior still managed to hold on to that jubilation of childhood. The freedom and happiness that was her solace in her most difficult times now became her path through the tangled roots. Her hope kept springing forth when negativity crushed her. Her spirit was resonating against the darkness in a beautiful act of defiance. She followed that sense, which was like a soothing green wind, instinctively. Her spirit flew, laughing joyously despite how worn and ragged her body was from the long trek.

 _I am a child of the desert. I know from which way the wind blows, that it will lead me home_.

She stopped. And blinked. That foreboding sense of the Lost Woods was no longer surrounding her. Something had changed.

It was then Nabooru noticed the clearing she found herself in. In the center was an enormous tree. There were some moving figures at the base of it almost like ants. And all around she saw little colored glows of light. The greatest gathering of fairies she had ever seen in her life was before her. Somewhat wary of her circumstances, but trusting that warm protective spirit she sensed, she carefully approached the group. She heard laughter and children's loud voices.

"We're going to have a new brother! Horray, horray!"

"What's his name?"

"No, I want to name him!"

"Why won't he stop crying? He's very loud."

"Why is he so little?"

"Where's his fairy?"

Nabooru tried to make sense of the scene before her. There were several children either dancing or crowding around a dark figure and fairies, with their soft glow, darting in and around the group. Their babbling continued to get louder until a low and resonating voice quieted them.

"Hush, my children. Verily, the questions that ye ask shall be answered in time. But for now, there approacheth an unusual traveler."

Nabooru was startled. She didn't know who said that, or that anyone had noticed her approach. She swallowed, her throat was very dry, but she fearlessly scanned around her, looking for the source.

"Welcome, Daughter of the Sands, to the protected grove," the voice was soft, almost cheerful. "Thou art in possession of a strong spirit to have made it through the Lost Woods. I pray thee, tell us what has brought ye here."

Now unnerved, she pushed her hood back and stared the children down, who had gathered between her and the tree. Most were looking at her with a mix of curiosity and excitement. There was one, a girl with bright green hair, who was in the far back. She didn't appear to have moved and she was definitely not excited.

Realizing that they were waiting for her to answer, Nabooru explained, "I was chased into the woods by some Hyrulian rebels. I need to return to my sisters, who-"

A baby's sharp cry interrupted her. Startled, Nabooru stepped back and all the children turned to the tree. The girl with the bright green hair knelt down and the shadowy figure moved. A cry of pain was heard mixing with the cries of the baby.

Nabooru set down her bags and jogged towards the sound. She pushed passed the green-clothed children and finally saw a blond Hylian woman wrapped in a cloak. There was blood running down her chest and side and her green eyes were clouded in pain. She was holding tightly to a wrapped bundle, but her hands were shaking in shock. The bundle squirmed, and more piercing cries were heard from it.

Nabooru brushed a hand across the mother's forehead. The woman gasped from the touch and tried to focus her hazy eyes on the source. "Hush, dear sister. I am Nabooru. What can I do to help?"

The mother moved her lips, but no words came out. Instead, that same deep voice uttered, "This woman cannot be helped for she hath been mortally wounded. Even the healing fairies exhausted their powers. But lo, her son still liveth. She did her duty, as directed by Hylia herself, to care for and protect her child."

Nabooru looked down in sorrow at the pitiful woman. No doubt she had fled Castletown in the attack only to end up like this. Nabooru rested a palm on her head and muttered a few short words to the Goddesses, her magic mixing with the syllables. She whished there was something more she could do.

The child cried again and Nabooru carefully took the babe into her arms. The mother, panicking, reached forward even though she was too weak to hold her child. Nabooru, now oblivious to the gathering of children and fairies, laid down next to the woman and placed the child back into her arms. She had no right to take the child from this poor woman. Not when she was in her final death throes. The Hylian struggled to hold her baby, her arms now shaking uncontrollably. Nabooru had to place both of her hands on the wounded woman's arms to steady the child. The Gerudo wasn't sure if the child was aware of the situation, or if it was simply exhausted, but in any case, it had quieted to a low gurgle.

"H-hi-h-hh-h-his"

Nabooru leaned close to the woman's mouth to hear the near silent words.

"n-n-name—name-is-is-is-is-is-si"

The woman had a coughing fit. Bright splatters of blood marred her beautiful face and covered the rest of her body that wasn't already blood soaked.

"Li-l-li-link. Link."

 _Link? What will these Hylians think of next?_ Nabooru thought. Though she immediately chided herself. This was no time to question a dying woman's choice in names. Thinking all this she couldn't quite hear what the woman said next.

"The son of-f-f-f Lord K-k-k-kendrick Z-z-z—Ziel-Zielnski. M-m-m-my pr-precious son. 'Til we meet again."

Nabooru moved her hand to close the eyes of the mother. She hated being near the dying and dead because she always felt an odd shift in her magic at the moment of passing. A battle was different, because as she was so focused on living that she didn't have time to think of the dead. But sitting here and now in the silent green grove surrounded by the glow of fairy lights, Nabooru was all too aware of death. Almost as if the woman was fated to die like this. And Nabooru had interrupted a sacred moment by offering what meager help she thought she could provide.

She was taken out of her contemplation when the green haired girl leaned over and picked up the now quiet baby. Nabooru took that cue to stand up and stretch. She watched carefully as the girl held the baby. She seemed to struggle in placing her hands. Sighing, Nabooru swept the child up and leaned him in the crook of her arm before something disastrous happened to the babe. The little green-haired girl gasped in surprise but then put her hands on her hips and stuck out her lip. Nabooru chose to ignore her.

She gazed at the child in her arms. He had fair white skin and rosy chubby cheeks. A healthy child. A full head of golden blond hair graced the crown of his head. And he had a small button nose and straight, pointed ears. He was truly a Hylian child. She adjusted the green triangle hat on his head that had been shaken loose and noted the fine material it was made from. The more she gazed at him, the more she grew to love him. The child opened his eyes and they were a startlingly deep blue. It reminded her of a Zora scale she saw for sale once in a shop window. The shopkeeper tried to claim it could produce a fountain of water but when challenged to prove the claim he backed off. But regardless, the child's eyes _did_ make her believe they were fountains of glorious water that forever flowed and sustained life.

Unknown to her, her smile was wide and her face was peaceful. The other green-clad children had gathered in front of her, a bit in awe at the sight. The moment was broken when one of the children tugged at her pantleg and said, "I wanna see 'im!" That started an avalanche of demands and pleadings that Nabooru could hardly keep up with.

"Children, Children. My dearest Kokiri, thy patience is needed."

Nabooru frowned as she looked up. She finally remembered the tales she was told of the Lost Woods, and the strange immortal children that lived in them. Having now seen them for herself she completely believed in the legend's authenticity. She turned to the towering tree and peered through its branches. Finally, she could see it. The face reminded her of a bearded old man, like one of the wizards that studied magic in the castle.

She took a deep breath before stating flatly, "You're the Great Deku Tree."

The branches shifted above her as if in a sign of affirmation. "Verily, yes. I am the guardian of this forest and hath been charged by the Golden Goddesses to take care of that child."

Nabooru was startled. "What?"

"That is a child of destiny. A great evil seeks to rear its head again and the boy will be the hero to prevent Hyrule from falling into darkness. He hath already been blessed by my power to traverse the Lost Woods in safety."

Nabooru was silent for a while. What could she say? She felt such a deep connection with the child. But she wasn't sure if it was due to her earlier feelings of failure, laying there with his mother in the sacred moment of her death, or the sense she got when looking into his eyes that he could be a savior for her people. All she knew was that she didn't want to give the child up.

She had so many questions about him. Why would he be a hero? What great evil was coming? How would he know anything about the world if he was here, in the secluded forest? How could a _tree_ , even a deity like the Great Deku, raise a child? If the whining children that surrounded her now were an indication of what he would grow to be like, Nabooru doubted his capability of becoming a hero. Her mouth was speaking before her mind caught up.

"No. No, he shouldn't be raised here. He's not quite past the age of death, he still needs a mother to provide for him. And if he _is_ to save Hyrule he should live _there_. He should understand what it's like and learn to love it. And he certainly can't be raised by a tree, no matter how noble a tree it may be, or by the ageless Kokiri. A child can't be raised by other children. I'm sorry, but I'm taking the child with me."

"No! You can't do that!"

"We want our brother!"

"Give him back! He's ours!"

For a single moment Nabooru questioned her judgement. Having shrieking children clinging to and punching her legs was nauseating. She then roared, "Back off!" She sent a few scurrying, but the other result of the outburst was the baby crying out again.

She turned to face the Great Deku Tree and calmly spoke over the noise, "Great Deku Tree. Please, you know I am correct. We Gerudo are strong and we take care of our own. If he is to grow to be a great warrior like you claim he will be, there is no better place to hone his skills then in the desert."

The Great Deku Tree was silent. The branches swayed to an invisible wind and the fairies twirled in a dance known only to them. Time passed and even the Kokiri settled down, awaiting the forest deity's final judgement. The girl with the green hair softly approached the tree and laid a hand on his bark. Her eyes seemed to plead with him. Unknown to Nabooru the girl felt a deep connection with the child as well. And if he were to leave already it would feel like a part of her would wither away.

Nervous at the Great Deku's lack of response Nabooru said in a much more pleading tone then she intended, "If he needs to come seeking guidance from you then when he comes of age I will send him here. But please, allow me to take him with me."

The Great Deku Tree then shifted and spoke in a much more formal tone then before, if that was at all possible.

"Nabooru, thou daughter of the Gerudo. Thou wast already fated to have a part and portion in the child's life. But now thou seekest to mold him under thy wing. I doth not know what to make of this. His spirit, so loved and guarded by his mother, now passed, is to retain virtue, valor, and love while being foraged in the fires of adversity. If he doth not succeed in this, his spirit can be corrupted and Hyrule is doomed. The Goddesses guided his mother to this grove. Of this, I can only assume he is to live here until the time he would depart on his quest."

Here the Deku Tree stopped. His branches swayed in rhythmic undulations. He appeared to be deep in thought. Nabooru shifted but said nothing. With each passing moment she felt as if the child was the key to her Tribe's salvation. And she would do anything to secure that. Her grip on the child tightened in an act of possessiveness but then loosened when she felt a shift in the air. A strange power seemed to cover the grove. It was at once peaceful but powerful, terrifying but thrilling, comforting but sweet. Nabooru's breath caught in her throat and she felt ashamed at the thought of using the child in such a way. He was innocent and pure. Yes, he was fated to become a hero, but currently he was but an infant. Unaware of the circumstances surrounding him, or perhaps he did, the boy laughed. His peals resonated throughout the grove.

Shaking, Nabooru knelt to the ground. The Kokiri stepped a few paces back, their eyes wide at the sight unfolding before them. She placed the child quietly on the grassy plain then looked up through tear filled eyes. Quietly she spoke, "I am but a humble Gerudo who recently completed the Rite of Passage. I cannot know or fathom the will of the gods and so I will be content with what the Goddesses have prepared for me in the role I will play in this child's life. I only ask to have the wisdom to see it, the courage to face it, the power to pass it, and the love to fill it."

Nabooru reverently bowed with her forehead pressed to the ground. She stayed like that for several minutes. What would happen next was a mystery to her, but she chose to trust that whatever decision the Goddesses determined was the correct choice. She knew full well that she should be punished for her insolence and silently pleaded that she herself was just a child. She then painfully remembered the words she had spoken a just few minutes earlier; _"A child can't be raised by other children."_

Oh, what a fool she was. How could she forget so quickly how little she knew of the world? She was still awaiting the consequences for her latest failure in Castletown. And thinking of that reminded her of how she needed to get out of this forest and back to her desert home. Sighing, Nabooru drew a blank on what her next step was.

The Great Deku Tree began waving his branches erratically, the creaking and groaning of wood filling the void. They were then brought a still. A few drooped as if saddened, but others were raised up in excitement, while a few seemed to twist in either curiosity or worry. The green-haired girl gasped and wobbled. She immediately sat down on a giant root with tears at the corners of her eyes. Eventually, the Great Deku Tree spoke.

"Nabooru of the Gerudo," he paused, as if uncertain on how to continue. Nabooru waited patiently, barely lifting her head and fully expecting a reprimand for her unpardonable actions. "The Goddesses hath heard thy pleading. They hath examined thy heart and looked to the future. It doth appear that there are many paths the boy can take. I myself doth not know the future, but the Goddesses have stated that thou may take the boy and raise him in the Gerudo Tribe. His destiny still awaits him but perhaps Hyrule can change for the better with this."

Nabooru was unspeakably elated. She could take the boy with her!

"But," the Great Deku Tree continued, "thou must swear to do several things."

"Very well, what may those be?" Curious, Nabooru rose from the bow.

"Nabooru of the Gerudo, doth thou swear to never tell a soul of the child's destiny until the time it is revealed unto him, as dictated by the Golden Goddesses?"

"I swear."

"Nabooru of the Gerudo, doth thou swear to care for and protect the child, as a mother would, as dictated by the Goddess Hylia?"

"I swear."

"Nabooru of the Gerudo, doth thou swear to uphold the hero, to help him in his quest as a Sage of Spirit, and to not prevent his destiny through selfish desire?"

Somewhat puzzled, but still willing to comply, Nabooru finished the swearing with a resounding, "I swear."

"Then Daughter of the Sands, provide unto him a portion of thy great spirit. Protect him from the temptations that he will face when dwelling in the desert. Raise him uprightly, in devotion to the Goddesses. His path will be long and difficult but understand that this has been the plan of the Goddesses from the beginning. Doth thou understand the consequences of thy choice?"

With excitement overtaking her, Nabooru impulsively tried to answer. Something held her back though. She really tried pondering the Great Deku Tree's words. The young woman placed a hand on the child and smiled at him. She had a slight inkling as to a few threats the desert would offer, beyond the excessive heat and dangerous creatures, but she wasn't aware of any particular temptations the desert had. If anything, is was scorned by many people including sometimes the Gerudo that survived there. And she grew up believing in the Goddesses but never devoted herself to them. After this experience, though, she was ready and willing to become their most devout disciple.

Taking a deep breath, Nabooru responded, "I don't know what is in store for the child. But I vow that I will do my absolute best to protect him, raise him, and guide him in the path of the Golden Goddesses. I do not know what will happen because of my decision today, but I believe the child will be a blessing unto my tribe. The Goddesses have placed their trust in me, so I know that this is one of many good paths the child can take. Likewise, I will put my trust in them."

Having ended her speech, Nabooru reverently bowed low to the ground. When she came back up she was surprised to see the little green-haired girl standing before her. The girl was crying streams of tears, but she tried putting on a smile. In a broken voice she said, "I wanted to grow up with him. But if this is what has been decided, then… then I'm OK with that. As long as I get to play with him someday."

She paused to wipe away her tears with the edge of her sleeve. She then looked Nabooru in the eye. "My name is Saria. Since Link won't be living with us I want to give him something. So he will know he has friends waiting for him in the forest."

Nabooru smiled at Saria. She felt as if this was a very brave little girl. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder then drew her in a hug. She whispered, "Thank you, Saria. You're a good friend to him already. I'll be sure to let him know that he has many good friends, so he won't ever be lonely."

When they pulled back, Nabooru saw that the children had circled around them. Many of them were shedding tears of their own.

"So, does this mean we won't have a baby brother?"

Saria looked at the little boy that asked the question and put her hand on his shoulder. "Link won't be living with us, Mido," she said quietly.

"Waaaaaah! But I wanted him!" The boy, Mido, wrapped his arms around Saria and cried.

Nabooru carefully took Link into her arms and said, "Here. You can hold him for a moment, while I figure how to leave this place."

Mido looked at her with astonishment. Nabooru tried really hard to not roll her eyes, but she carefully pulled out his arms and positioned them before she laid the baby in them. "Now, try to hold still and not move him around too much. And don't crowd him either." This last part she commanded to the other children who were quickly moving around a beaming Mido.

Keeping an eye on the children, Nabooru walked up to the large roots of the Great Deku Tree and looked into deformed bark that created his face. He had been silent ever since her declaration. Nabooru paused. She unable to think of what to say. Finally she decided a simple 'thank-you' was in order.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree, for listening to my … crazy idea. I'm not entirely sure why or how I stumbled upon this place. But I firmly believe that the child- Link- that he will bring my people hope. And for that, I am sincerely grateful for your allowance in this."

The tree moved, pleased. "Thy words are kind, dearest Nabooru. I will hold thee to thy word, that when the day of his destiny comes thou willt sendest him to me."

She solemnly nodded, "I will."

"Good. I will send a fairy guide to him on that day. But for now, thou mayest leave through the Lost Woods. With the child at thy side, the path will open unto thee. I said before that I hath already blessed him. He will always know his way within these woods, and as long as I am guardian of this forest, he hath nothing to fear. Thou and the child should leave now, as thy sisters are preparing to leave Lon-lon Ranch. May the Goddesses be with you, Nabooru. And may Link return, prepared to hear his destiny."

Nabooru smiled, tipped her head again, and was about to turn away when she saw the prone figure of Link's dead mother. Frowning she asked, "What'll happen to his mother? It would be too cruel of a fate for a woman such as her to be turned into a Stalfos."

The Great Deku Tree responded, "She hath died beneath my branches. In this grove and in the place where the Kokiri rest their heads, all life is protected from such a withering fate. With my power I will transform her into a sapling, as her spirit sings to be reunited with her son. In this way she will be protected and see him in a future day."

Satisfied, Nabooru nodded a last time and walked away. There was nothing more to say. She walked to where she dropped her bags and found a piece of finely woven cotton cloth. She first looped that into a sling across her left shoulder. Then she tied all the bags together and slung them over her shoulder, the rupees and pots clanging together. Finally, she turned toward the gathered children who were still cooing over the baby. She approached them, knelt down, and said in a monotone voice, fully prepared for more screaming and crying, "It's time. We should leave."

Mido looked at her with mournful eyes, tears spilling over. He gave one big sniff and then slowly, gently handed her the baby. The other children were quiet. Some were rubbing their eyes and others were smiling. But none made a peep. Nabooru returned the smile and quietly promised, "He will come see you some day. And you'll be able to play together then."

Saria approached and stretched out her hands. In them was a wooden ocarina. She said, "It was made from a branch of the Great Deku Tree. There's magic in this. Link will know my song and that way we will know who he is."

Nabooru gently took the ocarina and placed it in the sling with the baby. "I'll be sure to keep it safe for him until he can play it." She then patted the top of Saria's head, stood up and walked out of the grove in silence.

* * *

 **If you like this story so far, please, tell me! Leave a review as it really makes my day! Thanks – The Friendly Critiquer**


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

**Disclaimer! Any possible medical information given in this chapter or future chapters is probably not accurate. If there is a medical situation, see a proper physician.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _Remember, children, a shift in the wind or even the sand beneath your feet can change your fate. So therefore you must make your choices wisely. Because the consequences can be ever-lasting."_

 **Chapter 4: Consequences**

Nabooru stepped away from the forest edge and breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally free. The journey away from the grove was a lot easier than getting there. A grey dim light seemed to illuminate her path, which made her wonder if she had been in the woods all night. Now walking out into Hyrule Field she saw that the sun was up fully. Two hours had probably passed since sunrise. She smiled when she saw the plateau that marked the location of Lon-lon Ranch. It wasn't that far away.

Looking down at the sleeping baby she grinned, "Well, you're certainly useful already, you know that Kid?"

She allowed herself a moment to lean against the tree and drop the bags. Doing some light stretches to prepare her for the next leg of the journey was necessary. She carefully placed the baby on the ground and focused on relieving the tension from her aching body. Not for the first time did Nabooru thank the intense training she underwent as a child. True, she was tired, but she would have enough stamina to make it to Lon-lon ranch.

After completing a set Nabooru checked the bags and discovered that the potion she obtained was indeed the red healing potion. Taking a tiny sip, Nabooru relieved the stinging on her chest. The rest she stored in a safe place. Red potions were highly valued. If it wasn't used by a member of her tribe it would fetch a fair price at the market.

Picking up the baby was a headache. Nabooru didn't know if she should wake the child up now or see if he would manage to sleep during her travel through the field. With a frown she finally decided to pick him up quickly and tightened the sling around her. He'd have to wake up at some point. Making sure the ocarina was still there, Nabooru then took off at a quick jog. She fell into an easy pace. It was the kind that helped her cross the desert without tiring.

She made it to the bottom of the plateau in good time, so she slowed to a walk for the incline. Once the buildings were in sight she quickly scanned the place. There were a surprising number of people milling about, but Nabooru figured Lon-lon Ranch was the common destination of many who fled Castletown.

The attack seemed so long ago. It felt like a year had passed since she had seen her sisters. Nabooru quickened her pace. Her sisters would probably be at the far end, as the other refugees wouldn't allow them to mingle near the buildings. They were lucky, though, to still have a gathering place that was safe from Hyrule Filed. The current ranch owners were unlike many others in the country-side and welcomed the Gerudo. Part of it may have been because they only passed by twice a year and usually provided what Nabooru thought was more than enough compensation to hold their horses and supplies. Or the other part may have been that the wife of the head rancher had Gerudo blood as well.

When she rounded the fence Nabooru realized that the campsite, with a cold firepit and tale-tell signs left in the grass, was already abandoned. Quickly turning on her heel, Nabooru headed toward the barn hoping that her sisters hadn't left yet. She was so close to meeting with them and she dearly wanted someone else to carry the bags.

She heard whistling within the corral, so she turned to find out who it was. Recognizing it as the rancher's wife, with her unusual bright shock of red hair, Nabooru called out, "Sister Naomi! Where are my sisters?"

Hearing her name, the shorter and fairer skinned woman looked up from brushing her horse. A little shocked, Naomi replied, "At the barn preparing to leave."

Sighing in relief, Nabooru thanked her. Surprisingly Naomi left her horses and hurried after her. In rapid fire, the rancher asked, "Where were you? I heard what happened at the castle, which is why we opened our gates, but your Sisters said you went missing when you were attacked near the Lost Woods. They stayed for an extra day, hoping you would come. They decided to leave this morning only because they thought you had… been lost."

Nabooru stopped. An entire day had passed? She then shook her head and wondered again at the magic of the Lost Woods. And no wonder she was hungry and thirsty. Those pains were something she faced before, so she had just shrugged it off. She had other priorities to focus on. But now that she was reminded of it, hunger came back in full force with a loud grumble.

Smiling ruefully, Naomi commented, "Hmmm, seems you'll need some of our special milk if you haven't eaten in twenty-four hours."

Nabooru only grinned and said, "I'll only drink it if it's on the house!"

Then she ducked inside the barn. Sure enough, her sisters were saddling their horses and planning in low tones amongst themselves. Her grin only widening, Nabooru spoke in Gerudo in mock hurt, "You really believed I would have died in the Lost Woods and been turned into a Stalfos? How could my own sisters not believe in me?"

Everyone immediately turned toward Nabooru, stunned. Then loud peals of laughter and shouting filled the barn. Tahnra, who was adjusting a saddlebag, shot toward Nabooru with arms open wide. Realizing what she was about to do, Nabooru threw up her arms, took several steps back and shouted, "Wait, wait! No! STOP!"

Tahnra barely slowed down and still had to turn to avoid crashing into Nabooru. She tripped over a stone and fell into a pile of straw next to the door. Everyone else burst out laughing. Growing more serious and worried for the animals, Naomi took charge. "OK, OK, everyone out the door! You're going to sour the milk with all your commotion."

Nabooru just shrugged and went around the edge of the barn, with the others trailing behind with their questions. Around the corner of the barn, she finally dropped her bags and rubbed her shoulder. Ruvano stepped in front of her, hands on her hips, and scrutinized Nabooru.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Nabooru tried and failed at keeping a straight face.

"Nabooru…." The warning was there, but Ruvano couldn't keep the smile off her face either.

Nabooru ran a hand through her hair. She hadn't realized how difficult it would be to explain everything. Then realized that she _couldn't_ explain everything. She swore not to. But, she would go with as much of the truth as she could.

Just as she opened her mouth to explain her adventure, the baby decided now would be a good time to scream. The other Gerudo sprang back with most of them in a defensive stance. Nabooru was quick to press the baby to her chest, but it did little to alleviate the child's cries.

Ruvano's eyes widened and she stuttered, "Na-Nabooru, is that a _baby_!?"

Nabooru gave a weak grin and lamely stated, "Uh, it's a long story."

Thankfully, Naomi popped her head around the corner and asked, "I heard a baby crying. What's going on?"

Tahnra relaxed her stance and gestured at Nabooru, "Nabooru stole a baby."

"I did no such thing!" Nabooru exclaimed, "The mother was dying-"

Naomi walked over and held out her arms, "Gimme."

Slightly abashed, Nabooru took out the screaming baby and handed him over. Naomi laid a hand across his forehead, then moved his swaddle and placed her hand on his stomach. Throughout the woman's examination of the child, Nabooru explained her story as quickly as she could.

"I got lost in the Lost Woods. But somehow, I don't know how, I came across this grove where the Great Deku Tree resides. At the bottom of his trunk, a Hylian woman was lying there, dying. Sh-she didn't make it. But the Great Deku Tree said it must have been part of the Goddesses' plan that I arrived when I did. I was asked to take the child and raise him as Gerudo." It wasn't completely accurate, but Nabooru didn't feel like explaining _everything_ right now. She looked Ruvano in the eye, daring her disbelieve her.

Naomi broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well, however you came across this child, he needs food. He looks to be fairly healthy, though his stomach is somewhat bloated. Give him too much food and he's likely to develop cholic."

"What do we do?" Nabooru asked with a bit of fear leaking into her voice. Ruvano gave her a hard look but stayed silent.

Naomi grinned and said matter-of-factly, "We give him food."

And with that she loosened her scarf, tugged at her shirt, and brought out a breast. "I fed Malon an hour ago, but I should have enough to give this child something. Enough to satisfy his hunger, but not so much that he will overfill himself." Recognizing the offered blessing, the baby latched on, his crying was now a simple murmur. Naomi continued to give instructions. "I'll feed him for a few minutes here. But he should feed again within thirty minutes. And then again in another hour. Basically, you want to go slow but constant."

Naomi brushed the back of the child's head as she leaned against the barn. "He's a strong and healthy child. Must have born early this spring. Probably the same time as Malon. Going without feeding for a day would have been awful for any other baby that wasn't so chubby. His mother must have cared for him a lot."

Nabooru looked at the ground and nodded slowly. "She did. Everything she did, from when I first saw her to… to when she passed, it all for him."

"Hmmrrrmmmm…." Tahnra moaned as she walked back and forth. "I don't understand, Nabooru. What possessed you to save the child? It's a Hylian male. What do you expect to do with him? You've done some crazy things in the past, but this… this is the King's crown jewel!"

Nabooru stared down the finger Tahnra pointed in her face and smacked it away. She stared her senior in the eye and confidently stated, "I was charged with raising him. He will be Gerudo."

It was a long moment before Tahnra crowed, "Bwahahaha! You can't be serious! A Hylian male is to be raised as a Gerudo? Hahaha! That's a good one, Nabooru!" The other sisters joined in. The only ones that didn't find it amusing were Nabooru, Ruvano, and Naomi, but each had their own view of the situation.

"I am serious!" The young woman shouted as she pushed off the barn side. Before she could take a step forward, Ruvano placed a hand on her chest.

"Enough! All of you! I will talk with Nabooru. The rest of you, finish your preparations. Make sure the treasures Nabooru brought back are put away properly." Ruvano looked everyone down her sharp nose. Naomi was the first to move away and the others followed.

Ruvano turned her attention back to Nabooru. Her golden eyes stared at the young woman. A million questions went through the leader's mind. She was, frankly, overwhelmed at the situation. A dearly beloved sister went missing during an attack none of them should have been mixed up in and when she came back, from a cursed place, no less, she claims she was asked to take care of a Hylian male baby. It was surreal and not anything she, as the troupe leader, was expecting to face in her time in Hyrule.

They stayed like that, both finding more questions and less answers than they hoped in each other's eyes. Finally, Ruvano sighed and, brought Nabooru into a fierce hug. "Oh, Nabooru! Why did'ya have to go running off like that? And into the Lost Woods of all things! We were worried sick about you. Poor Tahnra wanted to go back to find you, but by then Stalfos were crawling the area. Quite a few had woken up due to the outpouring of people from Castletown."

She continued to hug Nabooru and she didn't seem inclined to let go. Nabooru didn't mind. It was good to be among her own kin again.

"Some of the others wanted to leave yesterday, but Tahnra refused to go. I only managed to convince her to leave today because I believed no one could have survived for that long in the Lost Woods. How on earth are you still here?" With that, Ruvano cupped Nabooru's face in her hands and stared intently at her.

Nabooru shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. A lot of things happened that I'm still trying to sort out. But the Great Deku Tree said he had blessed the child against the curse of the Lost Woods and that he would always be safe there. So I know that's how I got _out_ of the woods."

Ruvano took a step back and crossed her arms. "So, the child is blessed, hun?" She was quiet for a long moment. Nabooru opened her mouth to insist that she wouldn't leave the child behind, but before she could utter a sound her leader held up her hand.

"Nabooru. I don't believe that I am in position to demand anything from you or the child. But raising a Hylian male is unheard of in our culture. I need you to think carefully about this. Who's to say the boy's father still isn't alive, or that he has other kin who would like to know of his fate? Hmm? And what would the Hylian Monarchy do when they find out that we took a Hylian baby to the desert with us? King Ganondorf is trying his hardest to improve our relations and something like this could alienate Hyrule and their aide. I can only guess at your reasoning for taking the child but know that the consequences for rescuing him won't end when we get to the desert."

Vigorously shaking her head in agreement, Nabooru insisted, "I know. I already had a long conversation with the Deku Tree on this. But I am convinced that we need the child. He- I- When I picked him up I… felt a deep connection with him. There's something special about that boy."

Ruvano stared curiously at her and bluntly asked, "Are you sure you're not mistaking your personal salvation for the Tribe's?"

Nabooru's jaw dropped. How could she mean that? Ruvano continued, "I understand that you are upset and feel as if you are a failure since you weren't able to bed any Hylian men. But this- this situation with the baby -it's… it's too much!"

Trembling, Nabooru shook her head even harder. Her voice rose in both pitch and volume with each spoken word. "No. No! I had an experience in that forest, Ruvano! I felt the Goddesses' presence wash over me. Why else would I have found the grove, when every other person who has entered those woods ends up a damned soul!? I was meant to find the boy! And I will do my part to lead and guide him in both the ways of our traditions and in the Goddesses' chosen path. He may not have a drop of Gerudo blood in him, but _he_ _will be Gerudo._ "

Slightly taken back by her outburst Ruvano took a step away and dropped her arms. Realizing how inappropriate it is to yell at her leader, and shocked by how close she came in revealing the boy's mysterious destiny, Nabooru immediately clammed up.

Several awkward moments passed. Ruvano looked up to the sky and mumbled a few short words. Probably a prayer. Nabooru, on the other hand was silent and staring at the ground. After another long minute ticked by Ruvano let out a deep sigh. What little fight she had in her was extinguished. This was too far over her head. She needed the Council to decide.

"We'll head back home today. But when we get there I'm calling the council together, Nabooru. You'll need to answer for your actions." Ruvano sternly said as she walked away. "Come on. It's nearly noon. We've lost enough daylight as it is."

Nabooru nodded absently. The Council. She didn't want to face them.

Swallowing down her fear, Nabooru followed her leader into the barn to finish the preparations. She found Naomi waiting with the baby, two filled skins, and a glass bottle. Nabooru quickly walked over and Naomi grinned.

"Well it's your lucky day, Nabooru. With the situation being what it is in Castletown we can't deliver the milk. And well, spoiling milk is such a waste so looks like you can have that bottle on the house."

Nabooru grinned right back and took the offered drink. It was a large bottle, so it took her three gulps to finish it off. Licking her lips she returned the bottle. "Thank you, Naomi. You're a great help." Naomi just smiled. She then passed off the skins for which Nabooru glanced at her questioningly.

Naomi answered, "It's for the baby. I assumed you wouldn't be separated from him. But seeing as how you're not lactating he needs to be fed other milk. It's from our stock, obviously. If you have any red potion add a couple of drops per skin, in case he does develop some form of sickness." Smiling, Nabooru threw her arms around Naomi as carefully as she could, with the boy between them.

"Thank you. I do have some." Pulling back, Nabooru looked for the bag that held the red potion. Naomi followed her to where Tahnra was sorting through the treasures.

Grinning, Tahnra was looping some pearls around her neck. "Don't I look ravishing, Lady Nabooru?" She inquired with a flutter of eyelids.

Nabooru snickered, "Those Lakebed pearls I found certainly look better on a woman like you than just wasting away in that safe I found 'em in."

"Oi, oi! Careful what you say around me!" Naomi complained. Rocking the baby she scolded the women, "Remember, I'm a rancher's wife. By law I have to answer the soldiers if they ever come around."

"Eh, Lon-lon Ranch is too important to the Castle," Tahnra replied as she took off the necklace and unceremoniously stuffed it in another bag.

"That doesn't mean _I_ can't get in trouble!" came the objection, "I'm just the rancher's wife, who happens to have some 'seedy relations'. You have no idea how hard it is to keep a good reputation here."

Tahnra just shrugged, "Well, then, don't."

"OK, enough!" Nabooru butted in. If Tahnra kept going like this there was a high chance that Naomi would slap her.

"I just want that red potion, Tahnra. I can't find it in these bags, so where did it go?"

"Uh, packed. Front saddle bag."

Nabooru scrambled to find it.

"But why do you need it anyway?" Securing the last of the treasures, Tahnra stood up. There was a frown on her face. "Nabooru. What do you need that red potion for? We need it."

Having found the rare item, Nabooru then uncorked it. Puzzled by her actions, Tahnra laid a hand over the bottle.

"Nabooru! Answer already!"

With a disgruntled sigh, Nabooru finally looked up. "I'm just going to add a few tiny drops to the milk for Link. I don't want him getting sick."

Blinking, Tahnra processed what she said. Using the moment of bewilderment, Nabooru snatched the bottle away.

"Wait. You're talking about the baby!?"

"Stop shouting Tahnra. Just a little red potion would help him a lot." Naomi scolded as she shifted the baby in her arms.

Ignoring her, Tahnra reached for Nabooru. "Nabooru! Stop. Why are you wasting red potion on _it_?"

Nabooru finally paused to glare at her, " _His name is Link._ "

Tahnra was about to come back with an angry retort about how saving the red potion would be better used for the Gerudo, but then Ruvano stepped in. The troupe leader had heard the commotion from several stalls down.

"What's going on here?" She asked in a sharp tone.

"It doesn't matter. I'm already done." And with that, Nabooru corked the bottle and placed it back into the saddlebag.

Seething, Tahnra accused, "Nabooru just wasted good red potion for the baby."

Naomi spoke up in defense, "I recommended it. Lon-lon milk is incredible, but it can only do so much. Surely my sisters can spare a few drops for an innocent baby. _Regardless_ of race. We're no longer at war. It's time the Gerudo remembered that."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so quick to forget your sisters who still live in poverty!" Tahnra shot back. "Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to forgive those who slaughtered us by the hundreds!"

Now red in the face, Naomi shouted, "Talon did no such thing, and you know it! Lon-lon Ranch was one of the few safe places in the entire war because of _his_ efforts! And I've been working my damnedest to help my sisters however I can here! But I can only do so much."

"Enough!" Cried Ruvano at the same time Link shrieked. Naomi was quick to press him to her breast again. Rubbing the topaz circlet attached to her head, Ruvano spoke, "We may not understand your feelings or situation, Naomi, but we _do_ understand you sacrifice. The Gerudo are always grateful for Lon-lon's help. We need as many allies as we can."

Calming down with a great sigh, Naomi admitted, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of shouted like that. It's just… never mind."

Tahnra just glared at the ground, "By Din, Naomi. You were one of our best Hunters and therefore warriors. But to see you playing housewife in Hyrule it's… not Gerudo."

Naomi just hummed. She had no answer that Tahnra could understand.

"Well, then. Now that that's settled… Nabooru!" Ruvano ordered

Straightening her shoulders and widening her stance a little, Nabboru looked up with a little fear in her eyes. She tried staying out of the spat, even though she was ultimately responsible for starting it. With a stony look, Ruvano stated, "Using the red potion wasn't your call to make."

"With all due respect, Troupe Leader, you're wrong." Nabooru simply stated back. She swallowed, and tightly gripped her hands behind her back to keep them from shaking.

Throwing her arms into the air, Ruvano raised her voice. "Everyone! We're leaving. Now." Giving the troublesome young girl a pointed look, Ruvano turned on her heal and stomped away.

Tahnra pushed Nabooru to the side to check everything one last time. "You need to stop this, Nabooru," she warned, "You'll only walk into a tektite nest if you keep this up."

Shrugging, Nabooru just silently walked away. She knew she was in trouble now, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. And surprisingly, she didn't feel regret for what she said or did.

Naomi was following close behind. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you," Nabooru said quietly.

"Hmmm. It's nothing I can't handle. I just don't believe this boy should suffer for the sins of his people."

Nabooru slowly nodded. She wanted to agree, but the haunting words of the Great Deku Tree returned to her. "Naomi," she turned, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you still manage to live in Hyrule even though you're Gerudo?"

Naomi rocked the baby as she thought. Turning away, Nabooru muttered, "Never mind. I need to get my horse."

"Nabooru, com'on!" Tahnra shouted. She was impatiently holding the leads of two horses. As she passed by Nabooru, she threw one lead to her. Nabooru followed her sisters out the door to mount. She was pleased to note that the horse she and Tahnra had taken from the rebel was being led as well. It was laden down with some of the treasures Nabooru had managed to lift.

Naomi followed and once Nabooru had adjusted the cloth swing that was still tied around her, she passed the baby into Nabooru's waiting arms. "I don't quite have an answer to your question. There are just some things I deeply care about. I hope you understand someday, as well as the rest of the Gerudo." A tinge of sadness was heard in Naomi's speech.

Shaking her head as if to wake herself, Naomi then dictated, "He fell asleep. But if he doesn't wake up on his own in another twenty minutes be sure to rouse him. He may be grumpy, but he needs the food. Do less than one-third of a skin at a time. Then let him rest for another hour. Hopefully, he'll wake up hungry again and not sick."

Nabooru smiled and jokingly said, "My goodness Naomi! Being a wife has made you insistent." She leaned down and grasped Naomi's outstretched arm.

Grinning back Naomi replied, "Well, with that child I'm sure you'll learn why! Safe travels, Sister."

"And may the Goddesses bless you with prosperity," Nabooru replied in kind. With that, she urged her brown mare forward to catch up with the group.

* * *

 **Apologies for errors in this chapter. I was having to edit this as we traveled down the highway. Anyway, please tell me if there's something wrong in this chapter! I appreciate any reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Long Night

A/N: Before I get any comments on Ganondorf being OOC let me just clarify that currently _this_ Ganondorf is not the same one from the game! I mentioned at the beginning that I want my characters to be human, and undergoing change is part of that. I don't believe anyone is inherently "bad", but the choices he makes will turn him into the villain we all know and love. The transformation will happen with plenty of consequences. Just be patient.

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _And so the silly tortoise slept his days away. He missed the grandest festival of Din's Day ever known and he slept through the drought that caused the extinction of the sand seals. He even continued sleeping as a former Great King brought his people prosperity. It is said he's still sleeping today, and look at all that he has missed. So don't be like the sleepy tortoise and sleep your days away."_

 **Chapter 5: The Long Night**

The group of eight were weary when they came within sight of the fortress. It was in the span between late at night and early morning, a devilish hour to be up at. Usually a trip from Hyrule Castletown was a two-day affair, but Ruvano pushed them hard. With the events of the last several days many monsters had been disturbed and so roamed the fields freely. A group of eight Gerudo would usually have no trouble in facing the various stalfos, poes, and bokoblins that appeared, but being heavily laden with numerous traded and pilfered goods, Ruvano didn't want to take any more chances in losing either the treasure or an individual. Nabooru suspected that the baby boy's cries were also to blame.

He had become much more active during the horse ride then he was when Nabooru trekked the Lost Woods. It was ultimately a good sign, but it also meant she had to constantly feed him. And that was a challenge for her. Nabooru had helped mothers with their children before, but it was still a fairly new experience. The other sisters were of great help. Each having birthed a child of their own and having resigned themselves to the fact that the boy would be with them for at least this journey, they were open to passing Link between them. It almost turned into a sort of amusing game to keep them occupied during the hard push through the barren and long canyon. Luckily, they made it through without incident. The monsters they did spot were quickly outpaced. And the few leevers or tektites that appeared were easily added to the bags of loot.

Exhausted, they rode up to the gate where a guard on watch slowly opened the heavy doors. Too slowly, in Nabooru's mind. She managed an uncomfortable cat nap during the ride with one of the sisters leading her horse, but it did little to rejuvenate Nabooru's mind or body. Having dismounted, the group waited for an order from Ruvano. She spoke loudly, to make sure they heard her through their sleep deprived minds.

"Give me the child. I'll take him to Mother Heruta and explain the situation. I don't want you to be spreading word of what happened. The council should be informed of it first, understand? Now go to your quarters. Get some rest. And Nabooru; Be prepared to face the Council at noon."

With that Ruvano walked away with Link in her arms. Nabooru didn't want him to go, but she was far too tired to protest. Or do anything really. She followed the others toward the lean-to stables where some other sisters, who were made aware of their return from the guard, helped them unpack their bags and cool down their horses. Grateful for their assistance, Nabooru left for her own quarters to get some much-needed rest. She hadn't slept for nearly two days – three, if time passed the same in the Lost Woods, which she didn't think it did.

She made her way through the halls of the fortress. It was built a long time ago by her ancestors. The cool stone was a sharp relief when compared to the blistering sands, and it could also be a stable shelter against the biting night wind. The interspersed torches provided enough light for those who were used to the slight slopes and inclines that happened with each sharp turn.

Finally, Nabooru reached her room. She quietly pulled back the curtain, hoping to not wake her sisters. The Fortress was large, but most of the rooms were used for productivity purposes, such as storing food and supplies, so rooms for sleeping had to be shared.

Realizing no one would be awake at this time of night, Nabooru breathed a sigh of relief. But when she shuffled over to her mat, she tripped over someone's leg that happened to be sticking out. She then fell on top of another person, who promptly woke up.

"What the- get off me!"

"Ooff! Sheelia!" Nabooru whimpered when a fist pounded into her shoulder.

"Nabooru!? You're back!" And just as Nabooru managed to prop herself up she was brought back into the girl's chest for a hug. "Uula! Wake up! Nabooru's back!" Sheelia shouted right into Nabooru's ear.

"Mm-wha..?" The other girl, the one Nabooru happened to trip over, just mumbled and turned over.

Finally untangling herself from Sheelia, Nabooru clambered to the last sleeping mat in the small room. She said in a no-nonsense kind of way, "Sheelia, settle down. It's been a hard trip back. I need sleep."

"But I wan-" Sheelia prodded, all sleep having left her.

"No. I need to be awake enough to meet with the Council at noon, so stay quiet," Nabooru murmured.

"The Council? Why do you need to talk with them? What happened in Hyrule?" Sheelia asked in rapid fire. Soft snoring was her only answer. Shaking her head with a grin no one saw, Sheelia laid back down.

* * *

Elsewhere in the fortress, others were awake. A light tinkling sound filled the air when Ruvano rang the bell next to a large curtained-off area. She knew her King was awake, with the shuffling of papers and the golden candle glow that leaked through the edges of the curtain.

A deep voice commanded, "Enter."

Ruvano carefully pulled back the curtain and stepped through, her high-heels making loud clicking noises in the silent study. It was one of two rooms set aside for this purpose, in the entire fortress. The other was haphazardly organized and filled to the brim with tomes and manuscripts. In contrast, this room was sparse, with only a low desk centered in the back and a variety of books, letters, inkwells, pots, and other assortments of needed equipment the Gerudo leader used to maintain order, all nicely stacked in the corners. And seated behind the desk, his frame nearly filling the wall behind him, was the Gerudo King.

"Hello Ruvano. So it was you I heard coming through the gate not too long ago. I'm glad you made it back safely." The imposing man spoke softly, his baritone voice rising and cascading in the unique language of the Gerudo.

Ruvano dropped to both knees and bowed her head in respect, but quickly seated herself properly cross-legged. Her King acknowledged her show of respect and continued speaking, "I'll keep this short, since I know you must be tired from your journey. We had just received word that there was an attack on Hyrule Castle three days ago now. We were all surprised and worried that you hadn't returned yet. Just give me the short version. The details can come after some rest."

Ruvano gave a grateful smile, the dark circles under her eyes not marring her beauty in the slightest. "Thank you, my King. There was an attack, but we were made aware of it just before it happened due to Nabooru's quick sense. We were separated for a time. Nabooru was gone the longest, having scarified riding a horse so Tahnra could get to safety. We all eventually met at Lon-lon Ranch, laden with the goods we had traded and taken, as well as bearing children."

Ganondorf leaned back, a smile on his face. "Good. It sounds like the time in Castletown was well spent. Thank you for your report. Get some rest."

Unexpectedly, Ruvano shook her head, her worry finally showing through. "That's -ah- My King…" She trailed off, not knowing where to begin. Her shoulders slumped, and her fingers tapped an anxious rhythm on the stone beneath her.

Now troubled, Ganondorf waved his hand to encourage her to continue. "Let it out, Ruvano. If something happened, tell me."

Pursing her lips, Ruvano quickly decided on which path to take. "I ask for a meeting of the Council. Nabooru…. found a Hylian child during the time she was separated from us. She claims the dying mother's wish was for her to take care of the boy." Ganondorf's eyes widened. This was something he was not expecting. He stayed silent though, to hear the rest of the woman's words.

Ruvano continued in a rush, "I didn't know what to do. I said that we came bearing children, but Nabooru never managed to bed a man in our time there. I don't want to disbelieve her claim, but I also know she feels like a failure in something she sees as an important duty to the Tribe. I fear that she's not thinking clearly about trying to raise the boy as a Gerudo. I had no idea how to handle the situation, so I brought the boy back to the Fortress. He's with Mother Heruta for now."

Ruvano looked beseechingly at her King. She was clearly overwhelmed, and Ganondorf could understand why. Truthfully, he was shocked and currently unsure how to proceed as well. He crossed his arms and looked down at the desk. Taking a deep breath he then slowly stated, "Thank you of informing me of this now, Ruvano. I can clearly see where you would have difficulty in deciding how to proceed. This will be taken up with the Council. For now, go. Get some much-needed rest. This is now a concern for me to decide."

Grateful, Ruvano stood up and tipped her head. She walked to the curtain and before brushing past it she quietly said, "You should get some rest as well, Ganondorf."

He only made a non-committal sound with her exit. As her clacking steps faded he continued looking at the papers before him. He was trying to draft yet another letter to the King of Hyrule.

It had been decided by the Council not long ago that the desert and dry valley should officially be placed under Hyrulian sovereignty. The current King of Hyrule managed to have the Zoras and Gorons agree to his rule, and the Gerudo would only be the latest in the diplomatic expansion. Seeing how the other races still managed to maintain their way of life while receiving a multitude of benefits from the capital, it was woefully agreed that this was the course the Gerudo should take.

If there ever was reason for war with the Hyrulian Royalty, the Gerudo would be utterly wiped out when faced against the growing forces of Humans, Gorons, and Zoras. No, Ganondorf's people had already suffered enough war with the civil war having ended only a few years ago. Their numbers had dwindled, and the miserly desert was unwilling to continue providing enough resources for survival. The green fields of Hyrule were his people's last hope. But seeing as how they were already occupied, as well as the Gerudo's current lack of strength, assimilating into Hyrule's continued expansion would hopefully prove for the better.

But only if Ganondorf could figure out how to write the blasted declaration without sounding like a beggar!

Frustrated, he knew he couldn't keep working like this. Snuffing out the candle, he left the study. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep just yet, he wandered the halls of the Fortress until he made his way outside. It was cold, and the stars were shining bright against the clear black sky.

Taking a deep breath, Ganondorf let his magical power swirl languidly. He could sense his The majority of his sisters were home, protected and safe within the stone walls. Their trips to Hyrule had been successful for the most part. Many brought back bags of grain, dried fruits and vegetables, wood and tools, and even some valuable property they could sell back for a good price.

In his younger years Ganondorf may have felt bad for taking something that clearly wasn't his, but after witnessing his own sisters suffer and die for a lack of want for two decades he didn't feel guilty in the slightest. And if the stupid, fat nobles they stole from continued purchasing and repurchasing their own treasures, well, all the better for the Gerudo. They would continue providing for themselves in any way possible, though as King he ordered no one to ever take a life when thieving. He wasn't about to have blood on their hands for the price of a few hundred rupees.

Ganondorf continued his slow even breathing. He meditated on what his next steps should be. As King, all his sister's fears, worries, and suffering were on his shoulders. He had known that was his duty ever since he could comprehend words, but with every year that passed those duties became ever more burdensome. He had taken charge of the Council four years ago, on his 17th birthday. One year after his rite of passage, and only a few months before the end of the civil war. It was ultimately his choice to pull his sisters back from the battlefield that contributed to the end of the bloody mess. Years later, and he still didn't know if that was the right choice.

His senses suddenly alerted him to an unusual presence. He opened his eyes in shock. Ganondorf wasn't entirely sure where it was coming from, but he knew the power was raw and unmasked. How arrogant of them! As he went stalking off, a scimitar appearing in his hand through summoning magic, he wondered if the threat deliberately wanted him to know it was there. Broadcasting their power in such a display was a blatant challenge to his own abilities.

Almost growling, Ganondorf quickly moved through the halls. As he pinpointed where the magic was flowing from he grew even more worried. It was coming from Mother Heruta's quarters, the nursery. He could now hear a baby wailing. Not wasting any time, he swiped away the curtain to see what was the matter.

Mother Heruta turned in shock. The old woman then chortled when she saw her king standing in the door way, looking ready to cut down any threat.

"My King, what brought you here this late at night?" Heruta inquired as the laughing fit passed. Her voice was cracked and raspy, but she spoke clearly enough.

Still wary of the overwhelming presence he felt, Ganondorf slowly stepped into the room. His eyes darted about, the magical power fluctuating radically. Still unnerved, he stepped closer to Mother Heruta and calmly said, "There's an unusual magical power, raw and unfiltered. It's coming from this room."

Frowning, the stooped old woman raised an eyebrow. She was about to reply when the baby she had been patting let out another loud wail. Ganondorf unconsciously took a step backwards as the force of the magic spiked again. Quickly he formed a few small orbs of light and rose them to the ceiling.

"Oh, really now Ganny. You could've gave a warning," complained Heruta. Her eyes were shut, but she continued to rock the baby in the center of the room.

Again, Ganondorf scanned the room, but there was nothing unusual. There were blankets and bed rolls on the floor. Two little girls just past the age of walking rolled over in their blankets, disturbed by the light. And there was another baby, just a few months old packed snugly in a basket. But other than the hammocks hanging from the ceiling and on the walls, which was the Gerudo's version of shelves, there was nothing else. Nothing that could produce such erratic waves of magic. Ganondorf decreased the amount of light in the room and turned back to the older woman.

"Well, are you done now, My King? You should respect your elders more and give time to react to sudden changes like that. You about gave me a stroke!" Mother Heruta continued to complain.

Ganondorf just snorted and said not unkindly, "Mother Heruta, it's unlikely that you're ever going to die. You're about as old as the Fortress."

The woman just threw back her head and cackled., "My dear Ganny, I may be old, but I'm not _that_ old."

The King grew serious, the moment of levity gone as the power fluctuated again. "I still don't understand. There is still something in this room that is causing a lot of magical power to fluctuate."

"Hmmm. I'm sorry, my King. I know about children and our good Gerudo ways, and even some magic healing arts. But I don't have the sensibilities like you do." The woman turned serious as well. She knew Ganondorf well because she raised him, just like almost every other Gerudo alive today. And she knew he never wasted his time on menial things, so for him to come all the way to the nursery talking about a mysterious source of magic meant there was something wrong.

"Things were pretty quiet up until about an hour ago, when Ruvano came by and handed me this poor child here." Heruta paused in her rocking and lifted the baby off her shoulder. "She explained a bit of the situation to me, but I'm sure you understand what is going on better than I do. Regardless, I'm charged with taking care of the children. And I don't particularly mind if this one isn't Gerudo." With that, she gave Ganondorf a pointed look.

Ganondorf just remained impassive as he swung an orb closer to the couple. The boy was fair-skinned, with a bunch of tousled golden locks. As the light drew closer, the baby squinted, but Ganondorf saw its deep blue eyes. It was quite an unusual color for a Hylian baby. True, a lot of Hylians had blue eyes, but most of their babies started off with light blue or grey eyes, before the pigment deepened as they aged.

Curious, Ganondorf asked, "How old do you think he is?"

Mother Heruta hummed a moment before answering, "I would have to say he was born mid-spring. He seems the age to have started eating mush, but he's certainly a lot fatter than most Gerudo babies. His mother must have been very healthy to have produced a son this strong."

Ganondorf only nodded, though he didn't have much of an opinion on the child's parents. He was still concerned. The magic was still fluctuating, though it seemed to have settled somewhat.

Mother Heruta was in quite the talkative mood because she continued. "It's a good thing he's so strong. From what Ruvano told me, he didn't eat for at least twenty-four hours. That can be deadly for a child his age, not only because babies need to eat every few hours but because once they start eating again they're liable to gouge themselves and get sick. He's been irritable ever since he got dropped off, but a few minutes before you showed up he was making quite a fuss. Thankfully, it looks like he's settled down now. I'm going back to bed… unless you want to check the covers for any mysterious Bubbles that might appear and try to curse me?"

Ganondorf just gave her a disapproving glare, "Hrump. It's more than likely that you'll curse the Bubble then give it to one of the children to play with."

The woman just cackled and shuffled over to another basket and neatly stuffed the child inside. The boy whimpered and attempted to cry out again, but Heruta would have none of it. Quicker than on old lady should move, she popped a clothed wrapped bundle with a smooth and rounded horse bone sticking out of it, into the baby's mouth. The murmuring was muted and eventually it stopped.

"Ah, works every time," Mother Heruta straightened and quite a few creaks and pops could be heard in the quiet room. "Well, Ganondorf. If there really is nothing else, I suggest you go to bed. I know you haven't been sleeping well since the decision was made for Gerudo Valley to become a province of Hyrule, but you need sleep. Powerful you may be, but that power also relies on your physical health." She stared up at him with concern and pointed at the doorway. "Get going already. You'll figure things out in time."

Ganondorf nodded slowly and backed out of the room. His eyes flickered between Mother Heruta and the boy she just laid down. Eventually he said, "Very well, Mother. Sleep well." He then passed the threshold and slowly walked away.

He was now more troubled than ever. He had already pieced it together in his mind, but it seemed too unbelievable to be true. When the baby was wailing the loudest, that was when the magic power had the greatest fluctuations. But when he settled down, they were muted. But at the moment Mother Heruta popped the teething bundle in his mouth, the magic changed again. It was calmer, but Ganondorf sensed an emotion underneath. Something akin to happiness.

It was undeniable. That boy had an overflowing well of magic. More than the Gerudo King had ever sensed in anyone else before.


	6. Chapter 6: The Council Meeting

**Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

 _"Magic is a part of this land. It fills every creature and plant. It's given to every person, though not everyone receives it equally. Yes, you too will learn to use magic someday. Oh, you're asking who's the greatest magic user? Well, our King is pretty powerful, and so are the Twin Rova. Yes, Nabooru does have magic, but she doesn't use it much."_

 **Chapter 6: The Council Meeting**

The next morning found Ganondorf standing near the top of the fortress. He had slept for a few hours but found himself unable to continue resting when light broke over the desert. The sun hadn't quite risen yet, but he waited patiently. He quietly meditated while slowly going through the well-known motions of duel-wielding his blades.

The sun brought with it both light and heat. Its essence was power. Without its constant beating upon the earth nothing would live. But Ganondorf was all too aware of the consequences of being overexposed to the powerful rays. Though well-adapted to living in the desert at least one or two Gerudo would die due to the heat every year. Though the hottest season had passed they couldn't relax. The major sandstorms were coming, which could be deadlier than the baking sun.

With a final methodical twirl of the two blades as the sun's first rays reflected off them, Ganondorf ended his meditation. Having casually released the blades, they fell, but instead of touching ground they disappeared in flurry of particles. He had mastered high-tiered summoning magic years ago, as well as mid-tier magic of the elements earth, fire, and shadow. But he still needed work on his transformation magic, as well as the other elements of ice, water, and wind. And despite being tutored by two witches who were the acclaimed masters of Blood magic he stayed away from it.

Ganondorf frowned when he saw two large shapes descending from the sky. With his reprieve over he gave a large sigh, crossed his arms, and waited for the two witches to approach him. They were a novelty of sorts. Twins were rare enough in the Gerudo, but because both have a deep reservoir of magic it elevated them to a state of veneration within the tribe. They managed to rediscover the long-fabled Blood magic before any possibility of death to old age could occur. Whatever secrets they managed to unravel had preserved their lives for over three-hundred years. Their bodies had certainly not aged as well as their minds. Even from here, Ganondorf could examine, though he tried to look away from the unsettling sight, of their bulbous eyes and paper-thin skin. For all his witnessing of gruesome deaths, their lack of death was most disturbing.

In a perfect rhythm one sister would look young, about as young as a three-hundred-year-old could look, with red blood coloring her skin to the proper tan color and clearing her eyes of any misty look. The other sister would look sickly, with milky eyes, green-colored skin, and flesh taunt over bone while sagging on muscle. Then in a heartbeat both their eyes would become bloodshot and one would fade into the dead-and-haggard look and the other would look somewhat normal. In another heartbeat they would switch again. The entire effect was unsettling.

"King Ganondorf, we have some important matters to discuss with you," Koume, the fiery witch creaked.

"Something is amiss. We felt an unusual presence coming from this place," Kotake coldly stared him down.

Ganondorf's frown only grew. He was a tall man, like most Gerudo, but these witches, having sacrificed their physical powers for magical ones, used brooms to float above others. It was maddening, their continued disrespect to their rightful King. Of course, they had witnessed other Kings grow and die within their extended lifetimes, but it still didn't excuse their actions.

Keeping his revulsion under control, Ganondorf replied, "I know. I have the situation under control. This matter does not concern you so go back to the Colossus."

Giving each other an unsatisfactory look, the witches lowered their brooms and began circling Ganondorf. It was hard for him to not roll his eyes. They had done this to him many times as a child, as a way to intimidate him. Now, as a full-grown man _and King_ , he could only scoff at their attempts of coercion.

"But my liege,"

"few could have such power,"

"such raw energy."

"This is something we,"

"Sisters,"

"should know about."

"Is it friend,"

"or foe?"

"If it is not Gerudo,"

"it is always,"

" _Foe_."

"It is too late in the season,"

"for a sister to have born a child."

"So this must mean that this power,"

"came from without the valley."

"IT IS DANGEROUS! GET RID OF IT!"

This last part was shouted in unison, as they halted in front of Ganondorf. He hadn't moved a muscle during their circling. Noting the intensity of their stares, Ganondorf stared back with greater ferocity. These two sisters may have been respected elders, but that respect was born of fear. They had gotten use to their demands being met over their long lives, so expected the same now. Even from the chieftain of the tribe. In contrast, Ganondorf was King by birthright. He had been raised by and lived among his sisters all his life and had earned their respect through his merits. A flash of pride coursed through him, and he refused to bow to the witches' demands.

"Koume. Kotake. Need I remind you that _I_ am King? I have the Council's trust and admiration because I am here working with my sisters shoulder to shoulder. What _I_ decide is best for the Tribe and I will not bow to any single demand unless is it the right path forward. Now I am willing to extend an invitation for you to sit in the council that will happen at noon today, but that is as far as your influence will reach in this matter."

With that he turned around and walked through an entry way leaving the twins to gape at him.

* * *

Nabooru was grumpy when she was shaken awake. The restful sleep she was in had not completely rejuvenated her. She knew she would be groggy all day, so she stretched to get her blood flowing enough to attend the mandatory meeting. There was no way to forget about it because the tension of the boy's fate kept leaking into her dreams.

She didn't know what she would do if the Council refused to take in the orphan. Or at least, she assumed he was an orphan. Suddenly realizing she never got the mother's name and so she had no clue as to who the father might be, Nabooru frowned and thought a moment. Then she shook her head and rolled her shoulders. The Goddesses had approved of her taking the child. It was unlikely that the boy's father had survived the attack, if he hadn't died before then.

"Here, Nabooru." Sheelia was before her, "You should clean up before you meet with the Council." Nabooru was handed a wet pumice stone, already laden with cleansing oil. Sheelia held in another hand a bowl of cold tektite meat and two small rounds of flat bread. A veritable feast.

Gently scrubbing the stone across her forehead and cheeks, Nabooru asked, "That's a lot of food. Are you sure you should have taken that much?"

Sheelia grinned. "Ganondorf said we can have double rations a few days ago. You didn't know it, but a few hunting parties came back just before you returned. There were quite a few tektites and leevers about so there's plenty of food. We managed to hold out well over the summer, too. Added to that were all the goods brought from Hyrule. This year shouldn't be a famine."

Nabooru was pleased. Despite all her worries over the last week, it seemed she had done some good in Castletown after all. She stood up and stripped off all her well-worn travel clothes and began running the stone across her bare skin. Sheelia set down the bowl of food and helped Nabooru by gently running the stone across her backside. When finished, Nabooru reached up to her hammock and pulled down a new set of clothes. When she came to the top piece, she frowned. She liked to have it tight across her as bounded breasts were less of a hazard but having it this tight was downright constricting.

"Hmmm. Looks like I'll need to refit this."

Sheelia looked at her inquisitively, then a cheeky grin crossed her face, "Nabooru! Now you're going to confess! How good _is_ the food in Hyrule? You certainly seemed to have enjoyed it!"

Nabooru blushed. The food certainly did taste wonderful in the capital. Too bad it was marred by the crowded city and unpleasant smells. But that didn't stop her from tasting nearly everything in sight. Thinking on her gluttony, Nabooru was abashed. The money she spent stuffing her face could have been used for the benefit of the tribe. She vowed then and there that if she ever went back to Castletown she would lift more of the delicacies, instead of paying for them.

She licked her lips and said a bit morosely, "It was good. Really good. So good, I can't even describe it." At that last part she grinned and pointedly looked away from Sheelia.

Sheelia's jaw dropped, a bit of drool escaping. But then she heard the bit of giggling coming from Nabooru and snapped out of it. "Oh no! You're not getting out of telling me your adventure to Castletown! I wanna to hear every single detail. Every. Last. One!" And with that she tackled Nabooru, crossing one arm under her armpit and the other curved around her neck, and held her in a hold.

"I will, I will!" Nabooru screeched. She stumbled a bit, but managed to stay upright, even with the other, shorter but thicker girl leaning into her. "For now, I need to eat. I'm starving."

Sheelia relented with an exaggerated sigh. She stepped back and leaned against a wall. Nabooru sat down and picked up the bowl. While she layered the meat on top the bread, she casually asked, "So what are ya doing here anyway? I thought you would be working the glass this time of day?"

Sheelia scoffed a little and said, "Waking you up, of course. I knew there would be no way you would get up on time by yourself. Not with how late you arrived last night."

"Oh," Nabooru said with a mouthful of food, "Well thanks!"

After chewing the rubbery meat for a minute, she then thought to ask, "By the way, what time is it?"

Sheelia looked up to the window and hum-hawed for a few seconds, "Well, if I had to guess, a few minutes past noon?"

Nabooru stared at her, her mouth hanging open. It wasn't a very pretty sight. In a flash she jumped up and was about to run out the door. Sheelia grabbed her hair, and exclaimed, "Wait a sec! You should fix your hair!"

Nabooru grabbed her head and tried protesting. Unfortunately she forgot she had food in her mouth, so she succeeded in choking on the thick meat. While bending over slightly and hacking, Sheelia swiftly unbound her hair, ran a prepared horse-bone comb though it a few times. Just as she was finished, Nabooru straightened and glared at her. She somehow managed to keep most of the food in her mouth, though her cheeks puffed out. Unable to contain her giggling, Sheelia sniggered, "You should see yourself! You look like one of those pocket mice!"

Continuing to glare, Nabooru snatched the hair tie back and shoved the curtain out of the way. Sheelia followed her out, albeit much more slowly. She called down the hall to Nabooru's quickly retreating figure, "I loooove you!" then cackled.

* * *

Nabooru swiftly jogged down the halls while tying up her hair. She was careful to not go too fast, so she wouldn't choke on her food, but she didn't want to be later than she already was. Slowing down to a fast walk when the council hall came into view, Nabooru prepared herself. She stiffly swallowed down the last of the hasty meal and desperately wished she had a small cup of water to wash it down. Approaching the guards standing out front and she tentatively asked, "Uh, I was supposed to be here. Has the meeting started already?"

With impassive faces, one rang the nearby bell while the other ducked her head inside. After a moment of low muttering, the guard came back out and said solemnly, "You may enter."

As Nabooru brushed past the guards one of them winked at her and said quietly, "Good luck." Nabooru gave a small smile in return.

The smile quickly evaporated when she saw who was in the room. Seated in the back was her King, Ganondorf. His presence, as well as his stature, filled the room. He was sitting crossed legged and was dressed in his usual black robes. Before him as a low table. Currently only a few papers and an inkwell were on it.

To his left in the corner were the Twin Rova, the cursed Blood-magic users. Nabooru wasn't expecting them. She suddenly wished that the tektite would stop moving around inside her. They were terrifying, with their weird colored skin, noses that were beyond even the typical Gerudo length, and horribly bulbous eyes. Nabooru quickly moved her eyes elsewhere.

She walked between the row of council members, three on both the right and left sides, and kneeled before Ganondorf. She placed her head between her hands and touched it to the floor. This was an important meeting, so showing the upmost respect was required. She slowly lifted back up then moved her whole body to the right and gave a respectful, but not quite as deep, bow to those council members.

The first was Nafufu, a wizened elder who oversaw the production sites of glass, silk, and the mines, which were all essential to their trading. Second was Tammorock, a middle-aged woman with paler skin, who lead the trades. Lastly was Sheebra, a younger council member who was included in the ruling body after the death of the previous agricultural overseer near the end of the civil war.

With a strict nod of approval from Nafufu, Nabooru turned to the left-handed council members. Rubolson was the well-toned and scarred woman who was charged with all military action of the Gerudo. She was a fearsome woman both in battle and in the bar. To her right was Aaroot, the coordinator of the daily activities of the fortress. She was also the resident scholar and profound magic user. And next to her was Heruta, often referred to as "Mother". She was the healer and child-caretaker of the Gerudo. Few really helped her in her duties, unlike the other council members, but Mother Heruta didn't seem to mind. In fact, many secretly suspected Heruta enjoyed the one-on-one time she got to spend with the children who were too old to nurse yet too young to do much work. Nabooru was not at all surprised to see a basket sitting in front of her, the makeshift cradles the Gerudo used.

After completing her respectful bow, Nabooru faced Ganondorf again and waited for his signal to begin. He nodded, so she shifted and sat cross-legged and made doubly sure not to slouch.

Ganondorf began, "Sister Nabooru. The Council was informed of the events that occurred the last day of the Ruvano's troupe's stay in Castletown. We are also very aware of what you found when you were separated from the rest of the troupe. So, we ask you now to provide a whole and truthful explanation of what happened and an accountability of your actions. You may begin."

Nabooru looked down and licked her lips. She _really_ wished she had a cup of water.

"Tahnra and I had taken a horse from a rebel after we were attacked just outside the eastern entrance. With having two riders and our bags, the horse was unable to outpace the other mounted rebels who chased after us. I told Tahnra to head toward the forest, thinking that the rebels might follow me there, especially if I took the bags with me. I didn't want the insurgents to attack my fellow sisters who are all certainly bearing children. I know they are strong and well-trained, Rubolson," Nabooru hurried to explain when she saw the warrior's face twist in protest, "But I didn't think it necessary for them to face anymore danger than necessary, especially since-"

Here she faltered. She didn't want to admit out loud her failures. Especially since her tribe's future depended on her abilities. Swallowing her personal dejection, Nabooru continued on, "Especially since I was a failure and was unable to become pregnant. By all accounts, my life is not worth two of my sister's."

A moment of silence hung in the air. Rubolson leaned back a little, having relaxed. Mother Heruta offered a kind smile. Not wanting to dwell on the subject, Nabooru continued with her story.

"I hid at the very edge of the Lost Woods. I knew that one was safe as long as they kept Hyrule Field in their sights. But more insurgents followed me into the woods than I believed they would. They thankfully stopped following Tahnra, who made it safely back to the others, but they hunted me down. One of them managed to stumble across me and when I fought him, the others were alerted. After I fought them all off I realized we had moved away from the tree line. Not knowing what else to do but unwilling to give into the forest's deep magic, I wandered. I'm unsure of how long I spent on my own, or how I managed end up where I did. I recall there being another magic. Something that was different from the cursed magic, and… it seemed to beckon me. I ended up stumbling into the grove where the Great Deku Tree resides. At his roots was a gathering of the immortal children, the Kokiri. They were surrounding a woman who was near dead. She was so badly hurt that not even the healing fairies that were around could help her. In her arms was a baby boy. She had just enough strength to tell me his first name before she died; Link.

"After her passing, I picked up the child. He opened his eyes and… when I looked in them, I was…" Nabooru finally paused in her story telling. She tried to find the right word to describe her feelings. She knew she was coming dangerously close to breaking her vow, but she knew that the Council would be hard-pressed to ascertain the truth and why she was so insistent in raising the boy.

"Filled with hope. Something about that boy," she turned her head to where Mother Heruta sat, "is special. Even the Great Deku Tree believes so. He even went to far as to bless Link, so he would be safe within the forest and he would never lose his way when in it."

There were a few wide eyes and open mouths at the statement. The Great Deku Tree was more fable than fact to most. And no one had ever obtained a blessing from the tree, at least far as anyone was aware. To have a blessing of protection from a minor deity was rare but being able to traverse the Lost Woods without confusion was unheard of.

Hurrying before she could be interrupted, Nabooru resumed. "I asked the Great Deku Tree what would happen to the boy. He said that Link would live in the forest until …he was old enough to leave. I… was overcome with feelings for him so I suggested that I take him to be raised Gerudo. The Great Deku Tree declined. But in the moment of our argument a presence overcame us both." Nabooru became still as she recalled the feelings of humility that passed over at that moment, as well as an unexplainable joy. The Council members didn't miss the far-away look that overcame the young woman as she explained this part of the tale.

"After I was sufficiently humbled, and the Deku Tree was quiet for a long while, he finally spoke. He changed his mind and said that I should take Link and raise him according to the decrees of the Goddess Hylia. That he _should_ be raised Gerudo. I was asked to vow that I would protect him and… and help him walk the path of the Goddesses.

"I thanked the Great Deku Tree and left shortly thereafter, carrying Link away. Traveling out of the woods was far less trouble and significantly shorter this time. I believe this was the Great Deku Tree's blessing in action. We soon met up with the other Gerudo who were preparing to leave Lon-lon ranch."

Nabooru took a deep sigh and somewhat sheepishly ended with, "That is what happened."

An overwhelming silence filled the stone room. Nabooru tried to not fidget as the Council stared at her. There were varying degrees of skepticism, awe, and shock. No one wanted to break the silence after that tale. No one but the baby, that is. He had been silent for most of the meeting but a moment after Nabooru finished speaking he began to gurgle. It was as if he wanted to affirm everything she had said. Or at least that's what Nabooru fancied, to make herself feel better about the whole situation.

Mother Heruta gently picked up the boy. One reason was to prevent him from crying out. The other was so the council members to get another good look at him.

"Hmph," one of the witches grumbled. Nabooru could never remember which witch was which. "A _Hylian_. And _male_ to boot."

"Ganondorf. He's a scourge. Get rid of him." The other witch demanded in a clipped tone.

Some of the council members bristled, namely Heruta and Rubolson. Nabooru just sat there flabbergasted. Before things could get out of hand, Ganondorf turned toward the twins.

"Twin Rova," he called them by their self-designated title, "I will not allow for the senseless murder of anyone. Especially an innocent baby. The boy's fate is not for you to decide. You are not to interfere with the proceedings."

The witches were taken back by the King's words. In response to the reprimand they crossed their arms in unison and scowled. Nabooru couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. With the King putting the witches in their place made her feel much better about the situation. She even felt a little smug.

"Mother Heruta, what is the boy's condition?" Ganondorf asked formally. He was already somewhat aware but wanted the rest of the council informed.

Heruta nodded. She had Link in her lap and he was busy teething a silver bracelet she had given him. "He's a healthy fat baby for the most part. From what I understand he was without food for more than a day. This should be a problem, but he seems to have mostly recovered already which is somewhat surprising. He seems to be very strong despite what appears to be a soft upbringing. I expect him to be fully recovered two days from now with consistent care."

Ganondorf nodded slowly. "And how old do you believe him to be?"

"Well, judging by his size and how well he's teething, just past six months old. He was probably born in the middle of spring."

He nodded again, "Thank you Mother Heruta." He turned toward the rest of the council and said, "We have heard from Nabooru her story. Earlier, we heard troupe leader Ruvano's report, as well as her concerns."

Nabooru's throat constricted. She was a little rattled when she heard Ruvano had already made her case. That didn't bode well for her or the boy.

"We," King Ganondorf moved on, "now have a decision to make; What do we do with the boy? Do we keep him here in the Fortress and raise him as Gerudo and possibly anger and dismantle relations with the Hyrule Monarchy? Or do we send him back to Hyrule despite the confirmation of a minor deity, as testified by our sister?"

Nabooru wanted to speak up and say that to take Link back to Hyrule would anger not just the Great Deku Tree, but the Golden Goddesses themselves. But she didn't know how to explain that without revealing Link's great destiny, whatever that was. So, she decided to go another route. She bowed low and asked, "May I speak?"

Nabooru waited for Ganondorf to allow her to talk. She knew the Council was a stickler for properly conducted meetings, but she hoped she could say her piece before others began their bickering. Sensing her need to explain herself further, Ganondorf agreed.

Nabooru sat up and looked to both the left and right as she spoke. Surprisingly, her voice didn't waver with her pleading. "I firmly believe that Link will prove to be a guide to a better life for the Tribe. It was no mere coincidence that I found my way through the Lost Woods at the exact moment of his mother's passing. The Great Deku Tree said that our fates are intertwined. How it is, I do not know, but I do know that we have an opportunity here unlike any other before. So I beg of the council to _please_ , let us raise him as Gerudo. Much good will come of it. I know it."

The council looked at her with blank faces. Tammorock was the first to break the silence.

"Nabooru. I am uncertain you understand what this means in regard to relations with Hyrule. We've just begun stating our intentions to become a provincial-state. If they hear that we are keeping a Hylian boy in the valley they could come up with any number of reasons to prevent the process from happening. Or boycott our glass trade. Or bar us from their towns and cities. They are irrational when it comes to Hylian-Gerudo relations and add to that their ferocity in protecting their children. How would you go about explaining to the nobility that you _just happened_ to find the child mysteriously after wandering a place that few, if any, survive? And on the _same night_ a troupe of Gerudo fled during an attack on the castle. Hmmm? What is your answer?"

Nabooru could do nothing. She didn't have an answer. After spending weeks in the capital she understood the irrationality of Hyrule. And having her actions be re-iterated by someone else made her realize how unbelievable her story really was. But what could she do besides stand behind the truth?

She swallowed and looked to the stone floor. "I-" She whispered, "I don't have an answer."

The council members looked at one another. A variety of emotions, questions, answers, and options passed between them, silently. The tense moment was broken again by Link. He let out a terrifying scream after dropping the silver bracelet.

Though less shocking was the noise, Ganondorf was startled by the wave of power that came from the boy. Aaroot nearly jumped out of her seat and Nabooru spun toward the baby. The witches raised up their arms in defense of an invisible threat. Calmly, Heruta picked up the bracelet and gave it back to Link. He immediately calmed down and the power with it.

Aaroot settled back down and gazed at the boy, fascination written all over her face. Nabooru still faced him, worry spilling off her. And the witches, unseen by others in the room, leaned forward, their eyes narrowing. They exchanged a look and imperceptibly picked up their brooms.

In a flash they shot across the room and snatched Link out of Heruta's lap. The room exploded into commotion. The witches flew to the opposite corner. One held the boy while the other placed her hands over his head. They started chanting in unison. Link started screaming. His cries were not the normal cries of a baby, but pained shrieks that made Nabooru sick with fear and anger. Heruta stood up quickly with Aaroot and Rubolson following. The other council members stayed seated, but they also turned toward the witches, either aghast or angry. Nabooru scrambled from her position on the ground and shouted, "What are you doing!?"

This all happened within a matter of seconds. Hearing the commotion the guards the entered the room and took stock of the situation. They looked to Ganondorf for their next action. He was sitting straight with his eyes narrowed. He hadn't moved an inch. His calm façade was the only anchor in this storm set loose in the council hall.

Slowly, he extended his hand and said in a low and powerfully resonating voice, "Twin Rova. Stop."

By this point, their chanting was louder. They either didn't hear him or they chose to ignore him. He suspected it was the latter. Before Nabooru had taken two steps Ganondorf moved his hands in a swirling pattern. Solid shadows leapt from the dark corner where the witches were, binding them and curling around their mouths. Nabooru wasted no time. She ran forward and ripped Link out of their hands.

Once she had backed away and stood near Heruta did she take her eyes off the witches. She looked down at the crying baby with Heruta peering over her shoulder. Link seemed OK… for the most part. He was still crying but that was to be expected. But there was this light green dust that covered him. Nabooru moved to wipe it away, a little panicked with all that had happened, but Aaroot grabbed her hand. The wise elder had sensed her intentions and intervened.

"Don't. That's the boy's magical power in physical form. The witches were trying to syphon it out of him."

Nabooru stared at her in shock, with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. This was worse than her failure at Castletown. Far, far worse.

Aaroot took this opportunity to carefully move the boy into her arms. Holding him firmly she looked over at Ganondorf, who was still sitting there, calm as ever. He slowly let his hand drop once he confirmed that the boy was safe. The shadows dispersed. With a signal the guards stiffened and lowered their spears toward the witches, who had fallen to the ground. Ganondorf ignored them for now and spoke to Aaroot.

"Well, this was unexpected. Can you do anything about his magic, Aaroot?"

She shook her head and looked rather remorseful. Her gold-flecked eyes, though usually cold and calculating, were currently flickering over the boy in an effort to find hope. The examination was bleak. "There's not much to be done. This is high-tier blood magic and this spell was only developed to pull magic out. It would be difficult to try and put it back. There's a high possibility I could end up doing more damage. I'm sorry, but it looks like about a third of his natural magic is gone."

Ganondorf crossed his arms and looked to the witches. They were sitting up by now and were glaring at Nabooru.

"Yes. We tried taking it out of him."

"He's an unusual boy."

"Unlike most Hylians,"

"who have low-level blue magic,"

"he has high-level _green_ magic."

Aaroot glared at them and spit, " _Had_ high-level magic. He's an average now."

The witches only smiled wickedly.

"He was a danger,"

"that had to be taken care of."

At this insult Ganondorf finally stood up. His golden eyes flashed in aggravation and his hands fisted in frustration. The shadows stretched and undulated all around the edges of the room. The pressure from the power steadily grew as he slowly stalked toward the witches.

He snarled, though it was surprisingly quiet and controlled, a verification of how angry he was, "Twin Rova! _I_ am the King. You are to obey _me_ , as is _my birthright_. I allowed you sit in on the meeting and gave you a direct order to not interfere with the proceedings. Your actions are a great offence to me and the Council. I am charged with the protection and welfare of the Gerudo. But unlike the other elders you do not trust me to make the best decisions and so have taken matters into your own hands. You have hurt an innocent child."

Everyone backed away from him. The power of the King was suffocating. Surprisingly the witches, who were now groveling, exchanged smirks. Something about their King's actions pleased them. No one knew why. To every other Gerudo, angering the King was only second to disappointing him.

Growing ever more enraged at their insolence Ganondorf clenched his hands and his voice grew icy. "It was my invitation that allowed you esteemed elders to be in this meeting. So, it falls on my shoulders to rectify the situation."

The witches now shared uneasy glances.

"The boy will stay. To send him back to Hyrule now would only shame the Gerudo. I would do the same to you, to take away your magic, but I know that I am unable to do so. So this is my decree. You are not allowed onto the grounds of the Gerudo Fortress for as long as the boy is here. Stay in your desert encampment. You are not allowed to be part of the Council's meetings again."

The witches began protesting. Their squawking filled the air and their strange blood-magic began pulsating erratically between them. Neither one was young or old, sickly or healthy but a mutated mix. It was revolting. Unwilling to hear their complaints, Ganondorf wrapped the shadows around them again and said, "You are dismissed," and threw them out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your favs. and follows! I'm tickled pink! So I'm a little curious to know, what made you decide to keep reading this story? I keep thinking it's too long for most people, but I'm not inclined to shorten it. Any thoughts or comments are appreciated. -The Friendly Critiquer**


	7. Chapter 7: His Name is Link

A/N: Sorry for the confusion last chapter! You learn a little bit more about magic in this scene, but it sounds like it conflicts with the last. To clarify; There are three bodies of magic that are related to the Golden Goddesses. They are Red, Blue, and Green. Within each body of magic there are varying 'levels' categorized as low, medium, and high.

In the last chapter I made it sound like Green magic is better than Blue magic and that Link had magic that was powerful simply because it was Green. Link's magic is/was both Green _and_ high level, but it is not high level because it was Green. There could be high level Red or Blue magic or conversely low level Green.

Make sense? I hope so. I'm still working out the kinks in my magic system. Can you tell?

And BTW, my husband wrote up the chant in this chapter. He took my convoluted scribbles and made them into something chant-y. So I'm very grateful to him. And to all my readers who put up with my ramblings.

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _Now focus Link. You'll be quizzed on this tomorrow. There are three types of magic in this world; natural magic, magical items, and Deity magic. Natural magic is what you are born with, and it is often categorized according to an individuals' inherent color that is associated with a Goddess. Natural magic is split into three types; low, mid, and high level. Most Gerudo have low level magic though a few rare exceptions exist. And Hylians can range from low-levels in peasants, to mid and even high levels in nobility and royalty."_

 **Chapter 7: His Name is Link**

The room was deathly silent. After a moment of staring at the doorway, the curtain fluttering, Ganondorf turned back to Aaroot.

"I know that you are lacking the blood-magic spell required, but I do believe you have the capability to transfer the physical magic into an item? It won't be the same, but he should still be allowed to retain some of his power."

Aaroot nodded vigorously, then paused, "Creating a magical item is usually done only by an experienced individual who has kept the item with them for a long time. I am unsure how well this will work for a baby. Especially one that has been taken from his home and so all his material possessions are gone."

Ganondorf suddenly looked tired and waved his hand lazily. "Try your best. For now, this meeting is adjourned."

He continued to stand there, a glazed look coming over him. Finally, Aaroot moved to leave. Nabooru followed close behind.

She walked with her down the hall to Aaroot's room. Council members, barring Heruta who took care of the children, were privileged to have their own rooms. It was a short walk, and Nabooru was grateful that no sign of the witches could be seen.

She asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Aaroot frowned and said, "Well, did you happen to pick up anything that was with the boy when you found him? Preferably something sturdy and that will last a long time?"

Nabooru thought for a moment then suddenly exclaimed, "YES! An ocarina. It was given to me by one of the Kokiri. It's made from the wood of the Great Deku Tree, so it should have magical properties, right?"

Aaroot nodded and said, "That should work. Go get it."

Not needing to be told twice Nabooru ran off down the hall. She almost ran into Mother Heruta, who had followed them at a much slower pace. Giving a quick apology, Nabooru sped around the corner. When she got to her room Nabooru rummaged through her hammock but didn't find her personal sackcloth. Confused, she kicked at the blankets and mats on the floor, but it wasn't there either. Dumbfounded, she tried remembering what she did with it the night before. Recalling that she was too tired to take care of her own horse the young woman realized that the sisters who came to help probably unloaded her sackcloth, and therefore the ocarina, with all the other goods.

She set off for the storage rooms. Throwing each curtain back, Nabooru searched for any out-of-place sack. She found one of her sisters cataloging and re-organizing the items brought back last night.

"Hirena, do you know what happened with my personal sack? It should've come in with the other things that were unloaded last night."

The girl, just two years younger than Nabooru was startled and dropped her ink brush. "Oh, Nabooru! It's you! I didn't hear you."

Nabooru nodded and stepped into the room. "Sorry about that. But I'm in a hurry. I need something from my sack right now so do you know where it is?"

Hirena scrunched her eyebrows, thinking. "I believe I saw it earlier. I can't remember where I put it though."

She started wandering through the large room, searching the hammocks or large pots that was sitting on the ground. She stared up conversationally, "You know, your troupe certainly brought back a lot of goods. I've been in here all morning cataloging everything. Not that I'm complaining! It amazing that you managed to bring so much back, especially considering how quickly you had to leave Castletown."

Nabooru just hummed, not really paying attention to her sister's ramblings. Rather carelessly, she began dumping bags of rupees, stacks of jewelry, and fine clothing everywhere in her search. Noticing the mess, Herina intervened, "Hey, what are you doing? I spent all morning organizing that!"

"Just find my sack! It's an emergency." Nabooru snapped. She didn't have time to deal with Hirena's chatter.

With a displeased frown, Hirena calmly said, "That may be true, but rampaging like a crazy horse won't make things go faster."

"Just find it!" Nabooru's voiced cracked. She paused in her search to rub her sore throat. The stress she had been carrying was affecting her. This wasn't how she imagined her homecoming to be like. Not at all. And this wasn't fair to Hirena. She knew that. The poor girl was just doing her job, and Nabooru just waltzed in demanding something hat she should have been responsible for in the first place. No. Nothing was going right at all.

"Oh! Here it is!" Hirena triumphantly help up Nabooru's colorful sack. It was lovingly weaved and had the embroidered markings of Nabooru's personal colors; pink, red, and blue.

Excited, Nabooru grabbed it rummaged inside and pulled out the ocarina. With a broad smile she said, "Thank you, Hirena!" She then dropped the bag and gave a hasty, "Sorry, gotta go!"

Bewildered, Hirena picked up the bag and mumbled, "Ok, well, if you want your bag back, Nabooru, it'll be right here." But she was talking to nothing but lonely treasures scattered about the room.

Nabooru raced back through the hallways, passing only a few other sisters. They tried calling out to her, but she didn't heed them. She arrived at Aaroot's room and was about to ring the small bell attached to the frame of the doorway, but Heruta pushed the curtain aside.

"Come now. We need that ocarina."

Nabooru didn't waste time replying and quickly moved toward Aaroot. She was kneeling on the ground, her bedding and personal belongings having been shoved to the side. A few inches above her outstretched hand was Link, who was still crying. A reddish glow encased him. Nabooru knelt beside them both and offered the wooden ocarina. Aaroot slowly reached one-handed for it, still concentrating on the boy beneath her.

"Part of the blood-magic's curse is to dispel the green magic. I'm using my own to encase it around him, to help preserve whatever is left." The scholar added, to help ease Nabooru's worry.

Nabooru nodded. This kind of magic was over her head, but she trusted Aaroot to do her best. Heruta settled down opposite of her and stretched her arms out. A second red barrier formed over the first. "I can keep a barrier up for a few minutes. Aaroot, do what you need to do. Nabooru, do exactly as she tells you."

Nabooru straightened her shoulders and looked directly at Aaroot. The older woman smiled and said, "Alright. Tell me his name and the person who gave him the ocarina."

"His name is Link. And his friend, the Kokiri girl, Saria gave him the wooden ocarina."

Aaroot nodded and said, "I need you to hold onto the ocarina with me, add your magical powers to mine and chant with me. If you can't say the words, just be sure to keep the tempo."

Nabooru placed one hand over the ocarina and together they started moving the ocarina in a slow swing above Link. They started high above his head, dipped low to almost touch his belly, then went back up near his curled toes. Then they went back, each firmly and gently grasping the instrument and moving in a perfect rhythm. Aaroot began lightly tapping with her other hand ocarina, and Nabooru followed suit. A slow chanting passed Aaroot's lips and Nabooru listened carefully, trying not to stumble over the words.

 _Magic power, Wind of the Goddess,_

 _Guide this power into the vessel._

 _An earthly vessel, an Ocarina,_

 _Given by friend Saria._

 _Magic Power, Blessed Desert Goddess,_

 _Use this magic, soon to be lost,_

 _Add to that of the Great Deku Tree,_

 _From which this vessel is made._

 _Magic Power, Power of Din_

 _Fill this vessel. Reside in this vessel._

 _His power to be retained, preserved_

 _That it may be used when Link needs you._

This chanting continued for many long minutes, repeating over and over. Nabooru finally gained enough confidence to say the words with Aaroot. She tried matching Aaroot's power, which she could sense flowing between her and the ocarina. Slowly, the greenish powder that had covered Link began to rise in small particles. When it got close to the ocarina, they gave small flashes of bright green light, then puffed out of existence. When the last of the particles were done flashing, they finished their chanting and Aaroot brought the ocarina close.

While she examined their work, the other elder, Heruta, released the barrier and picked up Link. He was still crying, but it was closer to a whimper than anything. She poked and prodded him, making sure that the witches didn't do anything else to him. Nabooru just anxiously flittered her gaze between the two. Aaroot was the first to speak.

"Well, some of his power managed to be retained. Not as much as I had hoped though. But it was done well, considering the hastiness of this situation. You did well, Nabooru."

Nabooru couldn't help but allow a large smile to cross her face. They then both turned to Heruta, who kept prodding the poor child. Finally, she sighed and said, "Well, I believe he's physically OK. I'm unsure of how he's doing mentally. Having magic ripped out can cause some to go insane." Nabooru's eyes opened wide. A sense of rage filled her, as well as a sense of loss and disappointment in herself. The boy hadn't even been in the Fortress for a day, and she already failed to protect him.

Sensing her anger at both the witches and herself, Mother Heruta placed a hand on Nabooru's shoulder and looked at her intently. "Nabooru. This wasn't your fault. The Twinrova acted on their own. Between their fast, unexpected action, and their powerful casting, there wasn't much to be done. If anyone is to be blamed, it is me. I had the boy in my hands, but I allowed him to be taken so easily. You acted quickly and protected him as best you could. So do not blame yourself for what happened.

"And besides. He is young. He can adapt. If he doesn't adapt, he's not worthy to be considered Gerudo." Here, Mother Heruta smiled, "But he will adapt. I believe you. I think this boy is special. He will be a worthy Son of the Desert, though he does not carry Gerudo blood. But if we raise him well he may be able to accomplish whatever it is the Goddesses have planned for him."

Nabooru reeled back a little and widened her eyes. Did she break her vows already? She swallowed, somewhat worried about the consequences. Mother Heruta and Aaroot just chuckled. It was Aaroot who explained.

"Don't worry Nabooru. If you've taken a vow of silence, rest assured you haven't broken it. You were ordered by your King to answer truthfully, which you did. But we've lived long enough to put the pieces of your story together. A child with an enormous amount of magical power, found in the Lost Woods, was given a blessing by the Great Deku Tree. And you, with your sensitivity in reading another's spirit, felt something from him. You're not one to make up wild stories. At least not ones with consequences that could affect the tribe." Aaroot gave her a knowing look. Nabooru just blushed. There were quite a few tales she enjoyed telling when a hunt was finished.

"So this particular adventure you had is something extraordinary. It's likely that this was planned out by the Goddesses. …Of course, we're just two old woman who could be caught up in their own delusions as well."

This last part was added when Aaroot saw how uncomfortable Nabooru was. The young woman was rubbing her fingers absentmindedly. Had she really been that open in revealing his destiny? Perhaps she could have been a little more vague on some of the details. Well, there wasn't much to be done about it now. Nabooru just looked at her hands and said nothing.

"Well, I should go back to the nursery. I've been gone longer than I intended." Mother Heruta stood with Link in her arms, her bones creaking.

Aaroot nodded. "I have some work I need to finish. But Nabooru, you should rest. Using that much magical energy is draining. And you got back late last night. I've allowed those in the troupe to rest for a day, before starting any work. You all did well in Castletown."

Nabooru blinked. The events over the last several days had totally drained her, but her bitter experience in the city came rushing back. Tears began forming in the corner of her eyes and she bowed low. "I'm sorry. I failed to even bed a man, let alone become pregnant. I've failed the Tribe this year. I'm so- OW!"

She was suddenly smacked over the head by Heruta. Link, his mood apparently improved, giggled in her arms.

The woman pursed her lips and stared her down her long nose. "Nabooru. You have not failed our tribe. You may not have become pregnant, but you have still provided us with a child. Even better, _a son_. For that, you should be honored."

"But, there's so many problems that have come of it. First the witches. And his magical powers. And what if Hyrule finds out about him, like Tammorock said? They could retaliate and hurt us even more!"

Aaroot crossed her arms and replied, "And let the Council worry about that. We were tentative enough in proceeding with becoming a provincial-state but if they want to make a fuss because we _saved_ one of their own they aren't worthy of our support. So enough worrying. I know you care for the boy and I know you care for the Tribe. Be grateful you can have both. Just wait and see. Your actions will have consequences, but overall, I believe that the boy will greatly help us. It will take some time though, to raise him in our ways."

"Not too long though. I've seen so many young children grow faster than you might believe," Mother Heruta sagely added. She was bouncing Link in her arms and he seemed to be quite enjoying it. Reassured, Nabooru smiled. The elders were certainly wise.

Aaroot turned to look at the boy. Currently he was fascinated by his own fist. Somewhat distantly she asked, "So his name is Link?"

Nabooru nodded in the affirmative.

Smiling, Aaroot said, "That's a good, strong name. Perfect for his future."


	8. Chapter 8: Six Years Later

**Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _Yes, you're going to have a big day tomorrow, so you should sleep now. Yes, you'll be going on an adventure for the next several days so prepare yourselves. You little dew-drops are certainly growing quickly."_

 **Chapter 8: Six Years Later**

"Link, get up! Hey, c'mon!" The little Gerudo was incessantly pushing on her brother. She had been doing this for only a few minutes but to her it felt like an eternity. Her dramatics only got worse. "My destiny is depending on us being at the…uh, the _place_ … on… _time_! Do I really have to depend on you? Get UP!"

Unable to move him Riju opted to start tugging his hair. This finally garnered the reaction she was hoping for. The six-year-old boy finally sat up after swatting away her hands. Link glared at her.

Smug, the red-headed girl picked up her stuffed animal. No one was entirely sure what it was supposed to be. It just looked like a patchworked pillow, but Riju had somehow gotten ahold of some buttons and demanded Mother Heruta sew them on along with some extra cloth at what was apparently the bottom. It was a monstrosity that she absolutely adored.

Link yawned and rubbed his eyes. He saw his other two age-mates rolling up their sleeping mats or braiding their hair. Shaking his head, he quickly followed suit. Riju was babbling the whole time about how much fun they were going to have today. Listening to her talk was filling all of them with unbridled excitement.

They were finally going out with an older sister to be tested for a job. They had been told for weeks that they would be starting their training to become "real" Gerudo. Part of that was taking on some smaller duties that would hopefully morph into their life.

Link had just finished rolling his mat to the side of the bedroom when Mother Heruta brushed back the curtain. "Well, it's good to see you're all excited for today! Alright, line up!" The wizened woman chuckled seeing their grinning faces.

"Oh, you braided your hair, Dalia. You did a good job too." The littlest of the group beamed, but then quickly looked away with a sudden spell of shyness.

Pearle couldn't help but bounce on her toes. Her and Riju constantly got into trouble, but they got out of it just as quick. "Hmmm, anxious as ever, are we Pearle? Be sure to listen to your older sister today and don't run off on your own." She got a stern warning but a soft pat on the head.

When she got to Riju, Mother Heruta sighed. "Ya know, Riju, you can't take that with you."

Riju's face fell and she cuddled her stuffed animal closer. She began to quiver her lip and tears were at the corners of her eyes. Mother Heruta bent down and quietly spoke to Riju. "That won't work for me, young lady. Keep it here, where it will be safe. You don't want to lose it during your trip today." She knew the little girl was deeply devoted to the toy, but she also knew the little girl was growing up. Soon she would have no time to play with toys.

Still pouting, Riju turned around and neatly tucked her toy under a blanket. She wasn't happy about it and was already plotting how to sneak it out of the room. Satisfied with her actions, Mother Heruta stood up properly. She then shuffled over to Link, who was just grinning at her.

"Hmmm," She hummed, which scared Link. Somehow, he knew something wasn't quite right. "Link," His eyes got wide and fearful, "You forgot to brush your hair."

He quickly covered the top of his head with his arms and hands. He _hated_ brushing his hair, so he always conveniently forgot to do it. But Mother Heruta always caught him, despite how ancient and slow she appeared.

"Come now, Link. Ya know better than to hide your hair." Mother Heruta sat down and patted her lap. Link resisted for a minute but then gave up when Riju pushed him.

"Hurry up! I don't wanna to be late!" She insisted.

"Riju, we don't push! Dalia, hand me a comb please?"

Dalia was quick to deliver as she was always eager to please. Mother Heruta smiled and said, "Well, while I brush out Link's hair, why don't we listen to a story?"

"Yeah!" Link shouted, his sisters joining in.

"Very well. Have I told you the tale of the Monkey? Well, it goes like this…"

* * *

"Once there was a young monkey who lived in the forests far to the east. He was an energetic little creature who was always dashing about in the tree tops. His grandma always warned him to slow down and look where he was going.

"'But I don't want to slow down!' the little monkey cried as he flipped through the air. He chased his friends up and down the trees. Soon, he was known as the fastest monkey in all the forest. And he became the proudest monkey because of it.

"As he was leaping and bounding through the bright green leaves, he would sing, 'I am the fastest. I am the best! No one can beat me, I'm greater than all!'

"One day, as the forest echoed this noise, the monkey almost squashed a poor chameleon who was slowly walking across a fat branch. Angered, the young monkey demanded, 'Move out of my way! You stopped my amazing speed!'

"The chameleon took her time to respond, 'You know. It's not always about speed. Sometimes you should wait and listen to the wind before you go bounding through the trees.'

"The little monkey scoffed. 'Why should I wait for the wind? I am faster than it!'

"The wise chameleon then decided to teach the foolish young monkey an important lesson. 'If that is true, then prove it to me. Climb to the highest branches up there, to where they are thin and bend with your weight. Then leap across to the next tree before the wind can knock you down.'

"The little monkey quickly scampered up the tree and before the chameleon could follow, he jumped off the branch. But before he could reach the other side the wind gusted through the trees and swayed the little branches just out of reach.

"Down, down, down, fell the monkey. He let out a terrifying screech. He managed to land on a fat branch before he hit the ground. Now angry that he failed, the monkey scrambled back up the tree. He passed the chameleon, who only chuckled as he passed. He leapt again, but again the wind blew and he fell.

"By the third time, the chameleon had reached the top. The monkey, not wanting to fail this simple task ran pasted the chameleon and jumped again. The chameleon kept one eye on the falling monkey and another on the swaying branches.

"She called down, 'I told you! You should wait and listen to the wind. Patience is needed, if you want to cross.'

"The monkey scrambled back up, but before he could try again, the chameleon stopped him. 'Wait… and watch me.'

"The monkey grumbled and sat on the trembling branch. Slowly, ever so slowly, the chameleon stepped lightly onto the branch. She swayed and bucked as the wind gusted and blew. Just as she was at the end of the branch, tipping precariously downward, she put out a hand, as if to grab the air. The monkey was afraid she would fall off the tiny branch.

"'What are you doing?' he asked. 'You will fall because there is nothing to grab!'

"'I told you. Patience is needed to cross this branch.' She called back.

"All of a sudden a huge gust of wind blew, one that almost knocked the monkey of his own branch. But he saw, and he was amazed.

"The chameleon was bobbing wildly in the wind, with not even a glint of fear in her rapidly moving eyes. All of a sudden, a branch of the opposite tree swung close and she snatched it. She was now stretched across two branches, and when the wind died down, she calmly walked to the other side.

"Once she reached the other tree's trunk, she turned and called back to the dumbfounded monkey, 'That is how one crosses the highest treetops without falling. Sometimes you must be patient and wait for circumstances to change before you take the next step. You must hold tight to what you have but be prepared to make a sudden move when the wind blows in your favor.'

"And that is the tale of the Impatient Monkey."

* * *

Link almost forgot his hair was being brushed. He loved Mother Heruta's stories. She was always so much fun to listen to. Near the end of the tale Heruta pulled out a hair tie and pulled his hair up near the top of his head.

Once he looked like a proper porcupine she said, "And that, my children, is why we must listen to our elders' counsel. They know better than we do. So," she gathered all the children into a tight hug, "are you going to listen to your elder sister today?"

Giggling, all the children answered in the affirmative. With one last big group hug, Mother Heruta let them go. Link jumped off her lap and chased his sisters out the door. Heruta slowly got up and smiled. "How fast you grow. It seems like last week you were only a baby," she whispered to the air.

* * *

Link weaved with his sisters around the adults toward the communal dining room. They entered the large room that was open to the outside by not only two doors but also three large windows. Link loved the room partly because it was so bright and partly because it smelled so good. He stood quietly behind his age-mates, while Riju and Pearle shifted from foot to foot. Once they were passed their bowls of lever meat and a round of bread, Riju took off to find a seat. Link took Dalia's hand and they followed behind at a slower pace.

They sat on a small carpet, Riju being torn between talking and eating quickly. "Do you think…" She ripped a thick piece of lever meat with her teeth, "that we'll see the…" she swallowed, "glass uhh.." She thought for a moment, trying to remember the name.

"Glass blowfers?" Pearle added through a mouthful of bread.

"Yeah, that!" Riju spat.

"Riju, mind your manners!" A woman scolded, with hands on her hips.

Link looked up to see who it was that spoke. It was Lorn. Dalia's birthmother. As the only surviving birthmother of the group of four children, she often hovered around them. Of course Pearle had an older blood-sister, but she was often kept busy tracking trades. Riju and Link, on the other hand, had no surviving blood-members. That was normal enough, the tribe was used to taking care of orphans.

Link however, was an anomaly. He knew it from the way the adults looked at him. They either seemed to be in awe of him or feared him and he wasn't entirely sure why. He knew he was different. Light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair certainly stuck out in the sea of dark skin and bright red hair. But he felt like the adults were always watching him, and not like the other children. More like there was an expectation. Like they had asked him to help sweep the floors and he hadn't done it yet.

Thankfully, Nabooru was there to help chase the stares away. He always felt the most comfortable around her. Her voice was always light and joking. She would ruffle his hair as she passed and always, _always_ , listened to his answer when she asked, "What's up, Kid?". He knew his story well, because she would often stop by the nursery to check up on him and tell about the day she found him. And she would always end it with, "And I've never regretted that decision. And I never will.".

"And how are you today, Link?" Lorn asked. She was sitting with Dalia leaning against her.

Link swallowed the last of his breakfast and chirped, "Good!"

"You're going out today, right? To visit some of the production sites?"

Riju bounced up, "Yeah, yeah! I'm really, really excited! I really want to see the glass blofers!"

"Glass _blowers_ ," Lorn chuckled. "Well, I hope you learn a lot today. We each have an important role to play in the Tribe."

Link just nodded. There it was again. That expectation.

"Riju, you should finish your breakfast. The others are waiting for you." Lorn gently reminded. Typical Riju had spent most of her time talking, instead of eating.

Gasping, Riju quickly stuffed her face with the last of bread and meat. Lorn disapproved, but Riju ignored her and ran off to place her empty dish next to the kitchen. Link and Pearle quickly followed her example, but Dalia was a little slower. She didn't want to leave her mother's side. Standing up, Lorn pulled Dalia up and pushed her towards the group.

All together now, Riju led the way. They exited out one of the doors and into the bright sunlight. Riju immediately turned left, but Link stopped. "Uh, Riju. We're suppos' to meet at the gate."

Riju paused. Truthfully, she had forgotten where they were supposed to go, but she didn't want to look like a fool. Red faced, she turned around and pouted, "Well, if you knew that, why didn't ya lead the way?"

Link didn't have a response. He just shrugged and started walking. The others followed, though Riju was a bit slower. Once at the gate, Link stopped. The guards were there, but he didn't see who was supposed to be guiding them around today. None of them were particularly friendly to children. And perhaps that was because they had to keep a sharp eye out for troublemakers.

"Up here!"

The children looked up and saw Nabooru waving over the edge of the wall. Link grinned and ran toward the stairs, the three girls close behind. Once they were at the top, they ouh'd and aw'd. Truthfully, they had been this high before, at the top of the fortress. But this was different. They were on the gate and could look past it, something they rarely got to see. A steep cliff rose before them, but a lane stretched to either side. They watched as Gerudo left in pairs or groups. Some headed to the right carrying packs and weapons. Others went left mostly carrying jars or bags, some of them filled.

"So, Kiddos, tell me; what's at the end of the right road?"

"Oh, oh, I know!" Riju bounced in place.

Nabooru grinned and said, "OK, little lady, speak up!"

"The Desert!"

"Good," Nabooru nodded. "Now someone else answer. Why are those sisters going to the desert?" She pointed to a group of six women. Two of them were older and leading the way. Link frowned. He knew he should remember an important reason to go into the desert.

Pearle answered this time with her own question, "Are they going to the Colossus?"

"That's correct."

Link suddenly remembered. Sixteen-year-olds underwent the Rite of Passage. It marked their entrance into adulthood.

"Oh, it's the rite offff …," Riju trailed off, forgetting the word.

"Passage," Link filled in.

"Good job you two." Nabooru was pleased. "The Colossus is a sacred place to our people. It's where some of our sisters go to pray for strength from the Desert Goddess. You should only go there when escorted by someone who knows the temple. It's a labyrinth, and maneuvering it is part of your Rite of Passage. It's vital that you complete it when you come of age, because each of you are important to the Tribe."

Nabooru knelt down to be at eye level with them. "You only have ten years to prepare for that day. I know it seems like a long time for you right now, but believe me," she looked into each child's eye, making sure she had their sole focus. "Those years are going to be gone sooner than you think. You need to devote yourself to learning all you can. You want to help your sisters live better lives, don't you?" They were slow to start, but they all shook their heads yes. They didn't quite understand the purpose of the question. It was obvious. Everyone in the tribe helped everyone.

Satisfied with their answers, Nabooru stood up with a smile. "Well, then. Let's get started!"

* * *

 **A/N: Despite the title, this is actually five and a half years later from the last chapter. That chapter was end of summer/ beginning of fall. It's now spring. Timing of events is very important in this series. So keep that in mind, and if something isn't clear enough, please tell me. And I'm a sucker for folklore, so a few more tales will make their way into this story.**

 **Also, be aware that updates may be slower in the future. Life is getting pretty busy, but never fear! I have almost 30 chapters already written and I'm excited to share them with you all! So please, favorite and follow if you want updates to the story! Thanks! -The Friendly Critiquer**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hunting Grounds

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! It's funny what others catch in what I think is a final version of a chapter. So thanks again! And just want to clarify, the song described in here is NOT a song from any of the games. Those will come later.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _She chased the wild molduga through the ever-shifting sands. She followed the sun's path by day and watched for shadows at night. She was alone, but the Desert Goddess had blessed her. She endured everything the desert could throw at her, until at last she came face to face with the wicked creature that devoured her family."_

 **Chapter 9: The Hunting Grounds**

"It was so cool! It was all bright and red and _glowing_! And then someone else had a long pole and she stared blowing and it got bigger and bigger and then she stopped, and they put it back into the fire and-"

"OK, Riju. I know you're still excited, but ya need to lay down." Mother Heruta kindly smiled. Riju was standing in the middle of the room, clutching her stuffed toy. She wouldn't stop talking about her adventure to the glassblowers.

It had been four days since the children had met Nabooru at the top of the gate. They were told that for the next week they would be going to different places around the valley. Starting early in the morning, they traveled to a production site where Nabooru explained how the Gerudo made all the things they depended on for survival and trade. A sister in charge of the area would then assign the children tasks to keep them entertained and help them understand what kind of work was involved. Then Nabooru would gather them up and take them back to the Fortress before evening.

The first day they went to the stables. The children had visited the horses a lot, so it was somewhat of a disappointment to them. The day ended well though, when each of the children got to ride on a horse by themselves. Riju wanted to race but Nabooru was wise enough to put her on the slowest, oldest horse they had.

The second day found them at the gardens. Though it was spring it was actually harvest time in the desert. Summer was the deadly, starving time of the year. It when the sun was capable of killing a plant in less than a day. Lorn met them at the low and open caverns, which had stringy brown vines clinging to the walls and a very precious well filled with muddy water. After showing them what ripened hydromelons and maize looked like she let them run around the twisting fields picking the crops for a while. When the children were rounded up for a break Lorn then explained how their Tribe used the foods in nearly every meal. After that they were taken to harvest Pinyon Nuts which were located at the top of another cliff. Link enjoyed this much better than picking hydromelons because he got to climb the short trees to their very tops.

The third day found them helping out in the Fortress. They were shown all the different rooms where the Gerudo stored the traded or stolen goods. The children were familiar with the rooms, since they made great hiding places, but now they understood the importance of what was in those rooms. Nabooru's good friend, Hirena, played a game with them in which they had to guess how much certain treasures would be worth in rupees. Link was surprised by how much Hylian traders would pay for the carcass of a golden skultua when a bomb bag seemed so much more practical.

Today they had finally gone to the glassblowers. The facilities were located in a cave just above the falls. There was an intricate bellows set up to heat the colored sand. Over the cliff's edge was a pully system that brought up the water used to cool down the molten glass. Much of the time was spent just watching the glassblowers work. Nabooru didn't allow them to get anywhere near the bellows, though. And when Pearle dropped a small glass bowl she had been admiring, she didn't let them near the finished products either. Their work that day was to sort the colored grains of sand and broken glass. The girls found that to be a lot of fun, but when Link got bored he helped with pulling up the water.

Now the day was done. The sun had set long ago and Mother Heruta had tried to settle Riju down. She had left three times to check up on the other children, who were located in other rooms, but every time she passed by their room Riju was up talking.

"But I don't want to lay down! I want to see the pretty glass again!" Riju whined.

Link groaned and tried pulling his pillow over his long and pointed ears. "Lay down. I'm tired," he complained. Hauling water turned out to be a lot harder than he anticipated. And listening to Riju babble non-stop for hours was exhausting in itself.

"Riju. You need to sleep. You'll be going to the hunter's grounds tomorrow. It's quite a walk, so rest."

"But-"

"Just for a little while." Mother Heruta gently pushed Riju onto the floor and draped the blanket over her again. "Link, would you mind playing a tune? It might help Riju fall asleep."

He opened one eye. He really didn't want to get up, but if he could get some peace and quiet he was ready to try anything. Wiggling out from under the blanket, he reached for the clay pot near his head. It was where he stored the few personal belongings he had. One was a wooden ocarina Nabooru had given him last year. She told him to take extra special care of it, so he did. Every couple of days she would stop by and ask him to play.

He loved playing it. It was like he was transported to a whole other world. One that was deep green with trees all around and happy laughter. When he first told Nabooru about those feelings she gave a smile. She told him the ocarina had magic in it and that it was made from the forest deity's wood. And that someday he might even get to see the Great Deku Tree and thank him.

Link began playing. Unlike most other children who were uncontrolled in their blowing, Link was careful. He measured his breath naturally, finding a slow tempo and low notes to create a wonderfully soothing melody.

Riju, who finally consented to lay down, let out a long yawn. The other two children, who had been riled up by Riju, were settling down as well. Dalia immediately went to sleep with Pearle quickly following. Riju, losing the battle to slumber, fluttered her eyelids and muttered in defiance, "But I still wanna…."

When Link finally came out of his musical trance he found Mother Heruta smiling at him strangely. Unknown to anyone, she uttered a similar phrase to Link that his paternal grandmother said to his blood-mother six years ago. "Thank you, Link. You can sooth any soul with your music."

Link just blushed and quickly, but carefully, placed his ocarina back into the pot. "Good night, Mother," he quietly said before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning found the group trekking through the sands. This was the first time any of the children had entered the sandy hills, so at the beginning they had a lot of fun slipping and sliding. But it quickly became tedious so Pearle and Riju had taken up teasing the adults by taking turns asking, "How much farther?"

* * *

Besides Nabooru there was Buliara, Riju's self-appointed guardian after her mother's untimely death, and three other warriors who were tasked with escorting the children to the Hunter's Grounds. The campsite was where the warriors dropped off their kills and rested up before heading out into the wilderness again. The tightly packed group trudged through the hot sands and all the adults had their weapons out. It wasn't likely that a leever or other dangerous creature would attack but no risks would be taken when it came to protecting the future of the tribe.

They were closing in on two tall flags, the red worn material hanging languidly in the stifling stillness. With the goal in sight the group hurried a little faster. Once they crested a particularly tall dune, Nabooru whistled, high and clear, to alert anyone at the encampment below that they were close. Two figures came out of a tent and shielded their eyes.

Nabooru called, "Katta! Yaido! It's been a long time!"

"Too long, Nabooru. You should join us in the hunt again." The woman on the right flatly stated when the group drew close.

"So, these are the squirts you keep bragging to us about? They're smaller than I thought they would be." The other woman asked. Her slanted eyes examined the children far below her. She opened the flap to the tent and ushered them inside.

It was surprisingly cool. And when Link was passed a cup to sooth his parched throat it nearly froze his hand. They had, of course, brought their own water skins for the journey but something as refreshing as this was wonderful. The tent had about half a dozen other hunters inside sitting on the ground. They were now staring at the newcomers, some excited, others reserved. The children naturally drew closer together, now a bit shy with unfamiliar people.

"Yup!" Nabooru finally answered after downing a cup of the frothy drink. She pointed to each one when she named them, "This one here is Riju. She's a rascal. Next is Pearle. Dalia is Lorn's daughter. If you don't remember, she's in charge of the maize crop production. And the last is-"

"Is Link. It's obvious, Nabooru. He's the only Hylian male in our tribe."

A long moment of uncomfortable silence passed. Nabooru didn't miss the slight disapproval that slipped through Yaido's statement. She simply frowned.

Link looked down, a bit embarrassed. It wasn't the first time he had wished he was born a proper Gerudo. Many in the fortress didn't point out his differences so bluntly, either out of respect for Nabooru or they had just gotten used to him. Still, it was unsettling to be stared at so much.

Finally, another woman broke the uneasy silence with boisterous exclamation. "Well then, kiddos! What do you want to know about hunting?"

She was tall, her body stretching along the side of the tent with one hand propping up her head. Then again, all the hunters appeared to be taller than the average Gerudo. Giving a friendly smile she added, "I'm Kota, by the way. Leader of this hunting group."

The children all looked at each other. They weren't sure what to ask. Dalia just looked into her cup, while Riju and Pearle just shook their heads. Link really didn't want to, but the task had fallen to him. So he asked the first thing that popped into his mind.

"How do you kill a leever?"

Kota must have liked his question because she threw back her head and laughed. "Straight to the heart of the matter, I see!"

The tension that had built up in the tent relaxed somewhat with her joviality. She padded the carpet she was relaxing on and said, "Alright, sit down, and I'll tell ya all about it."

Once everyone was seated and comfortable in the rather overcrowded tent she began. "There's generally three different ways to kill leevers. First is to use arrows. But they can take a lot of them and the results ain't pretty, so we try not to go that route. Second is swords or spears. This can work well if there's only one or two. If there's more than that, you should just run. Ya don't want to get in the thick of 'em when they start spin'n. But those weapons can also waste a lot of their precious juice, if you're not skilled in taking them down quickly. So, the most efficient is actually trapping them."

"Trapping?" Link asked disbelievingly. He was a little shocked at the idea. His image of the hunters was of bronzed women using spears and bows to chase down their prey over long distances. At least, that's what he got from Mother Heruta's stories.

"You're surprised?" Kota raised a brow.

Link again fidgeted. He was aware enough to realize that he had asked a silly question but he had no idea why it was silly. He finally mumbled, "It's not how Mother Heruta told it."

There was a moment of silence, then the room burst into laughter. Link got very red in the face and hoped he could just dig into the sand and never be seen again. Noticing his embarrassment, Nabooru exclaimed, "Oh Link. We're not laughing at you! It's just that we all know what you mean. Mother Heruta loved telling the story of the Great Heroine's Hunt to us too!"

"That's probably the reason we all became hunters in the first place!" Kota added, still chuckling. She sobered up some to explain, "The legend of the Great Heroine's Hunt is just that; _legend_. Reality is different. Now, I want you four to remember what I tell you. Are ya listen'n?"

The four children nodded their heads.

"Good. First is that you should _never_ go into the desert alone. Even we skilled hunters, who know the desert better than anyone, never go out without at least one other sister. There's far too many dangers to be on your own. Second, is to always bring your weapons with you."

Kota paused to take a drink. A thoughtful look crossed her face and she said, "The heroine may have used the rusty swords and spears to kill the giant molduga, but I believe she would've had a much easier time, and not been injured, if she had brought her sword and spear. You should never take those chances. Don't leave things to fate, because she is a cruel mistress."

A variety of 'yes'ums' and 'darn rights' rose to the top of the tent. Some of those with deeper scars shook their heads vigorously in agreement.

"Third, no talking birds exist. I know that's hard for ya to believe, but it's true." A few chuckled when Dalia and Riju began to pout.

"And fourth, and this is the lesson you _should_ take from the story, is believe in the power the Desert Goddess granted you. You may not have shown to have any magical power, _yet_ , but it is there. The Goddess of the Sands as well as the Golden Goddess Din watches over us, because we are those that endure. We have proven our might and merit over and over again as we've not only survived but thrived in this abominable place."

Kota paused to look the children in the eye. It wasn't hard, they were enraptured by her voice which was as beautiful as a coyote howl. "So, recite to me the seven mantras."

Riju was excited now. She finally had a moment to shine. The others followed her lead in repeating the song-like words:

"I am a child of the desert. I will not disgrace the Goddess of the Sands or my Tribe.

"I am a child of the desert. I will respect the laws of the land and follow the orders of my leaders.

"I am a child of the desert. I will protect my home and sisters from disease, suffering, and invaders. Though if the Golden Goddesses will it, it shall be.

"I am a child of the desert. I know my duties and I will complete them to my upmost capability.

"I am a child of the desert. I know the dangers of the world, but I will not fear them.

"I am a child of the desert. I know from which way the wind blows that it will lead me home. I will survive.

"I am a child of the desert. The desert will always be my home though I may travel to foreign lands."

Nabooru smiled. She remembered the day she found Link and so stubbornly recited the mantras in her head. The Goddesses were truly watching over her that day.

When they were finished, Kota leaned back, looking satisfied. She said brightly, "You've done well to learn those. They are something that will help you in hard times." Somberly she said, "And we Gerudo live in hard times a lot of the time."

The tent was now comfortable. Everyone seemed relaxed in happy company.

Suddenly, Link remembered his original question. And he asked in positively child-like seriousness, "But what about the leevers?"

There was a befuddled moment of silence but then the tent again burst into laughter. This time Link was OK with it.

"Oh… haha…. I got so side tracked. Sorry about that kiddos." Kota had a hard time finding the air to breath. "Well, if ya really want to know, why don't ya watch?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later and the entire group under the tent was standing at the top of a tall dune. Bularia and Nabooru stuck to the children like glue. Their relaxed stances didn't fool Link at all. He knew they were upset. They had tried protesting, but the children and Kota convinced them that it would be a good learning experience to watch the hunt.

Pearle pointed at a strange dark mound far below them and asked, "What's that?"

Kota replied, "It's a water bubble. There's actually a lot of water far below us, underneath all this sand. In certain areas the pressure around the water is greater than the sand on top of it so it comes bubbling to the surface." The children stared at her in awe. The concept of a lot of water underneath their feet was too much for their little minds to comprehend.

"But it only happens during certain times of the year," Kota burst their delightful little water-bubble with ease, "This is one of the reasons life can exist out here. If you're skilled enough with magic ya can pull the water out of the sand and drink it. But that's a lesson for another day."

Growing stern, the hunter ordered, "Listen. If you see one of those dark mounds, be very careful. It attracts leevers and all sorts of dangerous creatures. Now, watch what happens."

The children all nodded solemnly. They carefully observed five of the hunters carefully walk along the tops of the dunes. Each hunter was carrying fine strands of silk wrapped around their arms with stone weights attached to the ends. In another hand, they carried a spear.

Link asked, "I thought you weren't supposed to use spears?"

Kota looked at him, somewhat surprised he remembered. "Not quite, kiddo. They're necessary for killing the leevers, but you have to know what you're doing. Most novice hunters just randomly stab the leevers hoping that will take it down. And well, it does, but at the cost of wasting the juice and awful tasting leever meat. Now, stay quiet. They're about to begin."

With a nod from each of the hunters, Kota gave the signal. They then slowly walked down the slopes. Each step was measured and carefully sunk into the sand. But, Link thought, they kicked a surprising amount of sand down into the center. When they were about ten paces from the mound, the sand suddenly exploded. The children gasped in surprise. Dalia clung to Nabooru and Bularia placed a protective hand on Riju. Link just stared in awe at the scene before him.

Weird green things with spikes were rotating violently across the sands. They bobbed back and forth between the water mound and the hunters, growing more frantic with every careful step the hunters took. Suddenly, the spiked things stopped and began rotating in the other direction. The leevers, once enough speed was built, hurtled straight for the women.

The hunters quickly backed up as they threw out some of their silk strands. The strands were caught in the barbs of the creatures, and as they kept turning, the hunters kept releasing the strands in quick circular motions off their arms. When they were halfway through their supply, they jerked on the silk. This made the leever pause it's erratic spinning and lurch forward. In that moment, three of the five women brought their spears down into the center of the leever. The other two women had to keep backing up, having missed their opportunity. But they again repeated the jerking motion, and this time their aim was true. They quickly dragged the leevers out of the pit and back to the group. The hunt was over.

Kota nodded her head and called, "Well-done. We'll take these back to the grounds now."

The children were shouting in excitement. They got to watch a real hunt! And even though it was nothing like Mother Heruta's stories, it was still amazing. Riju and Pearle began jumping up and down and waving their arms in childish glee.

Then, something truly unfortunate happened. Riju lost her footing and knocked into Pearle, who then crashed into Link. Bularia managed to grab Riju before she fell, but Link and Pearle tumbled a long, long way down the dune.

Head over heels, face plowing into the rough sand, hands grabbing nothing but air, Link couldn't fathom what had happened until the spinning eventually stopped. He heard shouting coming from someplace, but he was too busy trying to spit sand out to really pay attention. Next to him Pearle was gagging. Once he rubbed some of the sand of his eyes he realized with horror where he was.

He and Peale were right next to the water mound.

Link quickly jumped up and started pulling Pearle to her feet. She was still hacking, but he could see his fear reflected in her eyes when she too grasped what had happened.

He looked behind him to see Nabooru running down the slope, with the hunters following behind. Feeling relieved, Link took a step forward to meet Nabooru.

But then the sand started shifting all around him.

Just like earlier, leevers exploded from underground. These ones seemed bigger than the ones the hunters caught. They were taller than him and Pearle, so he only caught glimpses of Nabooru and the hunters now.

The leevers were now spinning frantically in a tight circle around the children. The scared little kids backed up, only to realize that they were losing ground on all sides. Pearle hugged Link's arm and screamed.

The spikes were coming dangerously close to hitting them. Link tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. Sand kept hitting their faces making them want to blink and turn away, but the scene was too frightening.

Link stumbled and fell on his butt, dragging Pearle with him. He had no idea what to do! Nabooru wasn't here yet, and the leevers were right on top of them. Link's eyes were wide, and his lip quivered. Pearle clutched his arm tighter and wailed again.

As her fingers dug into his arm, Link learned something. He was afraid. Terrified. He wanted to scream like Pearle. But… he couldn't stay down like this. Not when his sister was right next to him and in danger. The mantras passed through his mind, lightening quick:

 _I will protect my sisters._

 _I know my duties._

 _I know the dangers._

 _I will protect my sisters._

 _I will not fear._

 _I will survive._

 _I WILL protect my sisters._

He sunk his hands into the sand, desperately thinking of what to do. His fingers touched something cold. Something metal. Without thinking, Link yanked it out of the ground and held it in front of him. He pushed Pearle below him, as he unsteadily stood up. The leevers were inches away now.

Scared, but unwilling to let his sister be hurt, Link snarled and lunged forward, the small piece of metal held tightly in his hand. A few of the sharp barbs cut across his arms and Link cried out.

He barely managed to touch the side of the leever with the metal when it exploded. Thick, green mucus was splattered everywhere. Link closed his eyes and brought his bleeding arms up to his face.

All of a sudden he was lifted off the ground and cradled in strong arms. He couldn't see who it was that picked him up, but he felt instantly safe. Then he heard Nabooru's surprisingly calm voice say, "It's OK. I got you."

Link was jostled about as he was carried back up the hill. He heard Pearle still wailing behind him, but it was muffled. He could also hear Riju sniffing and crying over and over, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" as they made their way back to the group.

Once at the top, he finished wiping the gross stuff and sticky sand out of his eyes. He blearily looked around. Bularia was kneeling next to Riju, holding her to her chest with one protective arm wrapped around the screaming girl and the other clutching a spear. One of the other women had both hands securely on Dalia's shoulders, who was frozen with fear. Pearle was held in the arms of Kota, who had a rather sick look on her face.

In a sharp voice, Kota commanded, "Alright, we're leaving. Everyone… be careful."

Link still clung to Nabooru. He looked at her face. She glanced at him and tried giving him a smile, but there was a far-away look in her eyes and a wrinkle that marred her forehead.

Link then rested his chin on her shoulder and looked behind them. Below, splattered all across the water mound were the leaking carcasses of the leevers.


	10. Chapter 10: His Answer

**A/N: Just an FYI, I've gone back and edited the first chapter. Nothing of significant plot importance has changed. It's just some clean up of rough writing.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _The crafty Lynel wasn't about to just let our hero go. 'Answer me a question, and if it is the correct answer, I will let you pass.'"_

 **Chapter 10: His Answer**

"So the boy protected his sister?" Ganondorf asked, rather pleased. He was, of course, sitting in his study.

"From what I saw, he was doing his best in the situation. Standing over Pearle and stupidly trying to attack the leevers with the rusted dagger I think is foolhardy… but brave. So yes, he was protecting her." Kota quickly confirmed. Looking down in shame she added, "Of course, they should have never been in that situation in the first place."

Ganondorf sighed. The dedicated hunter rarely came to the Fortress in the first place, so to have her be here in such a poor mood was unfortunate. "Kota. You did well. I can see no failure in your actions. Teaching the children what a real hunt is like is appropriate. And everything was handled correctly. The accident would've been difficult to prevent but no one wasted any time getting the children out. You acted well," he emphasized the last words, as if trying to push the tribal pride back into her weary soul.

He mused in final thought, "It may have been a terrifying experience for everyone involved but some good has come out of it."

Kota looked at her King doubtfully and pointedly asked, "Good? Link is injured. How is that good?"

Frowning at her skepticism, King Ganondorf explained. "Obviously his injuries are a concern. But the reason as to _why_ he got them is what I'm most interested in. He may be a child, but he willingly faced a threat standing up to protect his sister. Just as we've been teaching him to do."

Kota pursed her lips. She understood what he was saying, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Having a Hylian male be so accepted by the tribe was… unusual to her. She spent most of her time in the desert, so she wasn't involved in the day to day activities of the Fortress. Kota and the other hunters had missed Link growing up, so his subtle influence on the rest of the tribe had passed them by.

Of course they heard a lot about Link from Nabooru, who now only came to hunt a few times a year. If anything, they blamed Link for her lack of presence in the desert. So to hear her King acting almost giddy about this development, and he _was_ rather excited despite his stony mask, threw her for a loop.

She had to ask, "If I may, what are you planning on doing with the boy? I don't get to hear much in the desert and all Nabooru does is sing him praises."

At this, Ganondorf sat a little straighter. Kota got the feeling she asked something she shouldn't have. The King used carefully measured words to make his intent clear, "I _do_ have plans for the boy. And they _do_ concern the tribe. But until it is time to explain I will stay silent on the matter."

Crossing her arms in a gesture of respect, Kota slightly bowed. "Of course. If I'm no longer needed, I'll return to the desert."

Ganondorf extended his upturned hand in peace. "At least stay for the night," he insisted, "You haven't been in the Fortress in a while."

Kota nodded and smiled. It was true. Being a Hunter meant sacrificing the companionship of the tribe for the thrill of providing for them. It would be nice to sit down and have a meal surrounded by everyone.

* * *

Nabooru sat in the dining room with Link in her lap. Her closest sisters were circled around them and chatting away. The other children weren't with them, so Link was quieter than usual.

Riju was so distraught by what happened that she made herself sick. She probably wouldn't come out of her room until morning. And Lorn had taken Dalia and Pearle to a quiet corner for dinner. Both had somewhat recovered from the terrifying experience, but they still needed someone close to lean against.

The wise gardener had taken one look at the distraught Nabooru and insisted she would take the children for the night. Nabooru agreed but she continued to keep Link within her arm's reach. So when her age-mates forcibly dragged her to another spot, Link came with.

Nabooru tried not to sigh but Link still felt her chest heave. He shifted a little and tried picking at his food. It was a bit difficult because of all the bandages wrapped around his arms.

When the group made it to the Hunter's Grounds they did some temporary bandaging and healing to stop the bleeding. Link was a bona-fide champ for most of it, but he screamed bloody murder when the drops of red potion touched his open wounds. Nabooru could relate.

Red potion was very useful for clearing out disease and infections on wounds. And when ingested it helped the body recoup quicker. But when poured directly on a wound it burnt like nothing else. And it tasted _awful_. But it was an important healing component, so they used it despite Link's high-pitched protests.

After the emergency patchwork session was done, they returned to the Fortress and immediately took Link to Mother Heruta. She was skilled in curing all types of ailments even with the fussiest of patients. Incredibly she managed to only have Link sniffle when she needed to apply more red potion. The deep cuts would leave scars, but Link wasn't in any immediate danger. And he didn't appear to have infection, which Nabooru reminded herself to thank the Golden Goddesses for.

When Link tumbled just out of her reach, Nabooru was possibly more afraid then she had ever been. The only thing she could think of as she chased him down the slope was her vow to the Great Deku Tree, and therefore the Goddesses. She was supposed to _protect him!_

Nabooru suspected that Link would face much more terrifying things than leevers in his future, but she didn't want him to have to face those kinds of things _now_. So currently she was debating in her head. It was tearing her apart, having to decide whether have him face all his fears now, while she was around to comfort him, or lock him up in his room so he wouldn't have anything to fear. A low sound of frustration emitted from the back of her throat.

"Boo-bu! Stop that!" Sheelia scolded. Nabooru frowned at the term. She never did like it. "You've been moody ever since you got back from the desert. Cheer up a little!"

"Yeah, I mean, everyone got back OK. Even Link's acting more normal than you are and he's the one that got hurt- OW! What was that for?" Hirena spoke. Nabooru's other age-mate, sitting to Hirena's right, smacked the foolish woman over the head.

"That's exactly why Nabooru feels bad! Link got hurt," Uula explained. Then she passed Hirena a small piece of bread as a peace offering.

Hirena snatched it and stuffed it in her mouth before countering, "But my point still stands. Link doesn't seem to be worse for wear. Isn't that right, Link?" She leaned over and poked him in the belly.

Link wiggled and tried brushing her hand away. He didn't say anything, but his pointed look said it all. _What do you think you're doing?_

The gathering of girls burst into laughter. Even Nabooru started to smile. Link looked up and noticed. Then he broke out a grin, his blue eyes mischievous and shining. He started poking Nabooru in the side hoping to get a reaction. And react she did.

"Ah, stop that Link!" She tried grabbing his arms, but then thought better of it. Realizing he had an advantage with the bandages, Link mercilessly moved in for the kill.

"Ahhhh! Stop, stop stop! Sheelia, help!" Nabooru cried piteously. She was now laying on the floor with Link on top rapidly jabbing her sides.

And it tickled like crazy.

"Help, ya say?" Sheelia wolfishly grinned.

Realizing her mistake, Nabooru tried sitting up. But it was too late. The others rose around her like vultures and started finding her vulnerable spots. Nabooru started shrieking.

The entire affair was making quite a racket but no one in the dining hall paid any mind. They were used to these antics by now.

Finally having enough, Nabooru pushed off the ground with relative ease, knocking her sisters to the ground. She caught Link before he crashed to the floor and held him up under the armpits to look at him. Staring him in the eyes, she scowled.

Link only offered his brightest, most innocent smile. Biting the inside of her cheek, Nabooru tried forcing the laughter back down. She utterly failed. Link began giggling as well, and pretty soon the whole group was nothing but childish laughter.

"OK, mister mischievous. You may have won this battle, but I get to carry you like this!" Nabooru twirled him around and Link laughed for another two seconds until he realized his predicament. She held him by his waste, pinning him against her left hip. Link closely resembled a sack of potatoes.

Not liking his position, the sack of potatoes began kicking his legs. "Oh no ya don't! This is fair punishment for that crime you just committed!"

Link huffed resignedly and lay still. The other girls just glanced at each other while hiding their wide smiles behind their hands. Sheelia, in fact, looked like she had tears in her eyes. They were all glad; Nabooru was finally acting normal.

Uula offered Nabooru a rolled flat bread with leever meat inside. "If you're leaving, take this. You really hadn't eaten much of anything."

Nabooru smiled, took the offering, and said, "Thanks. I'll see y'all later." They waved, and she turned to leave the dinning room. Link, now facing the girls, gave an enthusiastic wave back, much to their delight. Once they were out of sight he then slumped over and allowed Nabooru to carry him to where ever she desired.

A few minutes later though Link was putting up a struggle. He was getting light-headed and Nabooru's strong hand across his tummy didn't feel good, especially after eating. Sighing, Nabooru put Link down. He quickly straightened up and rubbed his belly. After a quick glance around, he noted that Nabooru must have taken the long route to his room. He looked up to see Nabooru facing away from him.

She quietly said, "Come on. Let's go back to your room."

Link reached a bandaged hand out and Nabooru took it. It felt so… normal. But there was an underlying tremble in the squeeze. She started walking but was gently pulled back.

Finally turning to face him, she found him pouting. He was looking at her with his water-blue eyes and his lips pressed together in displeasure. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he blurted out, "Ya know I'm OK, right, Nabooru?"

Shocked, Nabooru just stared at him. Link usually didn't have outbursts.

Link pressed on. Little tears were threatening to spill over. "It hurt, but I didn't get hurt _that_ bad. Mother Heruta said I was a champ and that I would have, uh, some-uh 'lovely first scars'? And that I should be proud of them because I did what was right in pro-tet-ting Pearle. So please, Nabooru, please! Don't be sad. I'm OK. You came when I needed it. And I love you, so please, don't be sad."

The piteous little voice made Nabooru's throat constrict. She had only cried three other times she could remember, but after today's panic attack and with all her fears and failures crashing over her it was hard to keep her composure.

Link's little arms suddenly curled around her legs and squeezed tightly. He leaned back to stare at her with those beautiful, wretched eyes. Nabooru couldn't keep it in anymore. She knelt down in the hall and embraced her little boy.

Then she cried.

Her shoulder shuddered and great whooshes of air escaped her. Nabooru wasn't sure if there was enough air in the world to fill her lungs again. Her face was wet and the little droplets that fell to the ground echoed in the empty hall. She squeezed her eyes shut and sniffed. Everything and nothing seemed to escape her thoughts. She was still tense and now had a slight headache, but she felt so… reassured.

Her little boy was right here. Right under her hands. He was _alive_ , and that's all she needed right now. To feel his little heart beat under her finger tips. To feel his warm breath tickle her ear. To just hear him say those words. Oh, how could she ever let him go?

Link, on the other hand, was now a little frightened. His eyes were wide in shock as his face was covered in bright red hair. He had never seen, nor heard, nor even comprehended Nabooru crying. Ever.

He didn't know what to do besides wrap his arms around her neck and squeeze. He softly said, "I'm right here Nabooru.

"…

"…

"…And I can't breathe."

After a final shuddering breath, Nabooru relaxed her grip. She leaned back to look Link in the eye. Link looked right back, confusion and worry and love swirling within his deep blue eyes.

She finally dared to ask, "Why did you do it? Why did you stand up to fight the leevers? You could have been hurt a lot worse or maybe even killed! You're too small, Link. You're too small for this big world." She muttered the last part with her shoulders sagging a little.

Link put a small hand on her larger, stronger ones and said earnestly, "I had to protect Pearle. Like the man-tra says. I am a child of the desert. I will protect my sisters. I know my duty. I know the dangers of the world, but I will not fear them. That's what a Gerudo's suppose' to do, right? I was scared. But Pearle was even more scared. So I had to attack the leevers."

It took Nabooru several long moments to finish wiping away her tears. With a loud sniff, she placed a hand over her eyes and tilted her head back. Her lips formed silent words, giving not a clue what she was truly thinking. She stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, clutching Link's shoulder for support.

When done with whatever it was she was doing, Nabooru gave Link a defeated look, but somehow there was still a small smile. Drawing him in for another hug she fiercely whispered, "Yes. Yes, that's what a Gerudo is supposed to do."

Link hugged her back. It was forever and a day before they broke apart. Finally, it was Nabooru who pulled back, stood up, and offered her hand.

"Well, should we go to your room? You should play your ocarina. It might help Riju feel better."

Link immediately brightened. "I've been working on a new song! You should hear it!"

He then started tugging on Nabooru's arm. She just laughed and quickened her pace to match Link's lively skip.

* * *

Unknown to either one, in the hall they just passed Ganondorf stood still. He had been on his way to eat dinner in the dinning hall, which was a rather rare occurrence these days since he had been holed up in the study, when he heard the two in the hall. He quickly weaved a darkness spell to avoid any embarrassment as he knew Nabooru was a proud woman. Prouder than most, so she never cried in front of anyone. At least until today.

He didn't approve of eavesdropping on his sisters, but when she asked Link that important question Ganondorf stuck around to hear his answer. A large smile crossed the King's face when he heard Link's honesty. The boy was quite right; that _was_ what a Gerudo was supposed to do.

Happy with the development, Ganondorf released the spell, folded his arms behind his back and continued on his way. He almost felt like whistling he was so happy. His plans were coming together nicely. Soon he would have to start training the boy personally.


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

**Great BIG thank you to all you lovely readers and reviewers. It's much appreciated! ~The Friendly Critiquer**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _This is how the Sage came to enlightenment: He wondered."_

 **Chapter 11: Questions**

"Stay focused Link. You're not bringing your arms up high enough," Nabooru reprimanded.

Link could hear it in her voice; her patience was growing thin. So he was quick to raise his arms a little higher but after a few repetitions they started falling again.

They were in the courtyard, the barren expanse between the walls of the fortress and the gate, and Link was training with the other children. They were only doing simple exercises like moving the scimitar in vertical or horizontal lines or thrusting with a spear. The first day they got to hold the weapons the children were excited. Now, five months later, it was a chore.

Life got to be very busy for Link and his fifteen sisters in his age group. After Link's Great Leever Incident, a phrase Riju coined for that traumatic experience, Link and his age-mates rested a day to make sure everyone was really OK. After that, they visited three more places; the silk production site, the mines and black smiths, and the archives. They were interesting, but nothing left quite the impression on Link as the Hunter's Grounds did. He wasn't sure if it was because he had a near-death experience or that he just really admired the hunters and their bravery.

"Link, I'm not going to tell you again."

Link swallowed and tried to focus on mastering the simple stroke. It was hot out, despite it being only mid-morning, and he could feel his skin starting to tingle. As a Hylian he had fairer skin than his sisters. In the past when he spent long hours in the sun Nabooru would cast a spell on him that would prevent his pale skin from burning. Recently, she had been withholding her help in a lot of areas.

She was still the friendly Nabooru who came by his room to listen to his songs, but ever since the incident she seemed to have made up her mind about something. When they were out practicing, like now, she constantly pushed him to his limit. And she always made sure that he was meeting her expectations in other skills, like magic, reading, or math. And those expectations never wavered or bent under his pleading. Eventually he gave up after speaking with Mother Heruta.

Her reply was that a Gerudo should never complain about things that made them stronger. So Link quietly and almost passively accepted whatever it was the adults asked of him, though the feeling of expectation seemed to grow and not diminish with each accomplishment.

Link chewed on his lip and glanced around. Riju was to his left and Dalia on his right. Behind him were the other girls born around the same time he was. Most were concentrating their efforts, but several were slacking off. Link frowned and turned back to his own swinging.

One of the guards was keeping a beat with a tambourine, as a way for the trainees to swing together. Link didn't like it. Every couple of beats the rhythm was thrown off just slightly. He doubted anyone else cared, but it bugged him to no end.

Noticing that Nabooru was walking his way Link made sure to steady his hands and swing a little harder. When Nabooru stopped in front of him Link chanced to look up. She still had a disapproving frown. The next swing faltered.

Slowly Nabooru touched his hands and said, "You shouldn't grip the scimitar that hard. It makes you too tense."

She rearranged his hands and pushed his shoulders back a little. Standing back she nodded. "Alright, do it again."

Link began swinging the sword to the beat again. He couldn't figure out what Nabooru wanted. When he tried concentrating like she wanted his grip became too tight. But holding the sword as loosely as he was now caused it to wobble all over the place. It seemed like a no-win situation.

Growing more frustrated as the minutes ticked by Link was very relieved when the Guard gave the signal to stop. A collective sigh could be heard from all the children as they put away their swords, but no one uttered a word. By now they were trained to stand quietly in their rows before being dismissed.

Nabooru slowly walked around the group, looking them over. She then stood next to another warrior, Rubolson. That woman was terrifying. Tall and with rippling muscles all along her body, Rubolson was quick to knock any disobedient child back into line.

The older woman peered down her nose at the children below with a frown, then said sharply, "Dismissed."

The children turned as one and walked in a line into the fortress. They broke ranks once they were out of sight of the adults. A lot of the girls started chatting away, but Link just dragged his feet. Dalia grabbed his hand, smiled, and silently pulled him along. Link smiled back and quickened his pace. Soon enough they were at their room to change their clothes.

The girls quickly stripped off their tops while Link struggled to pull off his own. Mother Heruta sewed a crafty piece of material for Link to help prevent the sun burning his sensitive skin. It had snug arm sleeves which tapered to a point at his hand. The shoulder and chest piece was plastered against his skin, but the silk material still allowed for ample movement. The outfit was a bright green, like the rest of the children's. Mother Heruta said it signified youthfulness and new beginnings. Link just thought it stuck out against the red and brown rocks, so the guards could spot misbehaving children easier.

Finally released from the crop-top, Link tore off the rest of his clothes with gusto. He took the stone Dalia handed him and started cleaning his sweaty body. His sisters were already fixing their hair when he finished. Riju snapped her hair tie into place with her hair actually looking worse than before training. Link didn't mention it though, opting to ask instead, "What are you doing today Riju?"

Riju just frowned and moaned, "Back to the glassblowers. It's boring. All they have me do is sort the colored sand and glass."

Link just shrugged as he pulled on a clean pair of pants. Riju's excitement working with the glassblowers quickly died away after the first few weeks. Her age-mates had heard nothing but grumblings from her since then.

"Well, I'm going with mother to the gardens. It's going to be a lot of fun!" Dalia spoke up. She seemed to be the only one who truly enjoyed going to work.

Pearle rolled her eyes and said, "You always enjoy the gardens. And weeding plants is _not_ fun."

"It is too! And watching plants grow is a lot of fun!"

"OK, OK." Link grabbed their hands and pulled them out the door. Everyone was finished, so they were just wasting time.

"What's your deal, Link?" Riju asked a little disgruntled at being hurried.

"Aaroot doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Oh, more magic? Or is it numbers today?" Pearle asked.

Link just shrugged. "I donno."

On the last day of their field trips, the children were told they would be separated into different areas of work. Riju's enthusiasm placed her with the glassblowers. Dalia naturally went with her mother to the fields every day. Pearle split her time between the stables and blacksmith. And Link…. Link wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing.

Every month he traded places. He first started in the stables with Pearle. Then he got moved to the glassblowers and hauled a lot of water. Then it was to the mines in the middle of summer. They were stuffy, but he preferred the darkness over the scorching sun. Then he helped take care of the baby moldugas which produced the precious silk that their tribe was known for. Now he was spending most of his time in the archives learning the basics of trading and magic from Aaroot.

The kids walked to a cross-road in the fortress. Link lightly knocked his knuckles against his sisters'. It was their secret handshake which they always performed before leaving each other.

"See ya later," he called as he walked down one path, the other three heading outside.

Link quickened his pace as he was a little worried he wouldn't arrive in time. Aaroot was very strict about timing. The old woman liked to have her schedules adhered to, but Link supposed this was why everything ran so smoothly in the Fortress. He just really hated to be on her grumpy side, which always happened when he was late.

He lightly knocked the bell outside the doorway, then brushed back the curtain. He walked two paces then stood at attention with his hands behind his back. Aaroot was turned away from him, pulling some books from the shelves. Once she gathered all her materials and turned around, Link suppressed a groan. There was going to be a lot of reading today.

It wasn't that he didn't like reading. He enjoyed the children's scrolls Mother Heruta had used to teach him his letters. But the books Aaroot pushed into his arms were boring. He would have rather spent his time weeding and risking sunburn then try and muddle his way through the oversized words the elderly scholar was drilling into his head.

"Don't give me that look, Link. If you're going to be a trader, you'll need to learn this material."

Link's ears unconsciously twitched. This was the first time he heard concrete information on what he was supposed to be doing.

"So I'm supposed to be a trader?" he asked with near joyful giddiness. He tilted his head as he placed the heavy tomes on the short table. "Then why did I spend my time in the mines or feeding the molduga?"

Aaroot just looked at him with her face unreadable. She picked up an inkbrush and finally said evasively, "Perhaps. Now, sit at the table and read out loud the first five pages of the top book."

Link tried not to sigh. Just when he thought he had some idea of what he was supposed to be doing…

* * *

Two hours later and Link couldn't stop tapping his knee. He was bored. They had moved from reading about Hylian culture to calculating weights of different foods and their cost. Link struggled with this. He could understand the money part, but estimating sizes and amounts was stressful to him. And talking about food didn't help his hunger issue.

It was the end of summer and supplies were running low. The hunters brought back less food every day because the creatures of the desert burrowed deeper into the sands looking for water. And the dancing troupes and traders hadn't come back from Hyrule yet. And obviously the scorching sun was damaging the few crops the Gerudo could cultivate. Link knew Dalia was probably hauling a lot of water from the murky river that sluggishly separated the Gerudo from the rest of Hyrule to save what hardy plants were left. To help preserve their supply, King Ganondorf had ordered only one meal a day. Link suspected they would go to half rations soon, if experience and the empty storerooms were anything to go by.

A sharp rap across the back of his head abruptly brought him out of his day-dreaming. Aaroot was glaring at him and tapping the inkbrush against the low table irritably.

"Stop day dreaming, Link, and finish your calculations," she ordered without a grain of sympathy for the bump that was forming on Link's head.

Link rubbed his head before returning to scratch the numbers on the wax board. He didn't have much room to work on so he tried making his numbers small. He carefully brushed the small pieces of wax that peeled away from his stylus into the crevice in the bottom of the board. After a long line of numbers was completed he handed the board to Aaroot. She squinted at them for a long time.

Nervous, Link looked around to focus his attention elsewhere. If he got the calculations wrong, he'd have to start over. Which meant a scolding from Aaroot, time melting and resurfacing the wax tablet, and the horrible feelings of frustration and disappointment that came with the whole process.

To keep himself from worrying Link glanced around the room, hoping to find something to distract him. The most notable things in the archives were the tomes lined up in the recessed carved stone shelves. The archives held the history of their people. Their struggles, a few triumphs, and most of all, the written legacy of their kings.

Link understood well what it meant to be a male in the Gerudo tribe. Sometimes he was looked at with awe and reverence, and other times, and he suspected this was due to his Hylian lineage, his sisters gave him a wide berth. It wasn't mean, but it did make him feel secluded.

Aaroot placed the board on the table and nodded her head in satisfaction. "Good. I noticed that you fixed your mistake halfway through. That's very good of you."

A wide grin crossed his face. Aaroot was pleased, which was rare. Link was also happy that he wouldn't have to redo the work.

The elder seemed to think for a moment before staring him down, "It's always better to notice your mistakes and correct them before others have to step in and fix your blunders. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Link?"

Link just looked at her with a blank face. He chewed his lip. He guessed she was talking more than just math but wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to learn. He gave a slow, unsure nod of his head.

Aaroot sighed with a slightly forlorn look on her face and muttered, "Doubtful. You're just a child."

Link could only stare at the table below him. The elated feelings were gone, replaced by a growing sense of discomfort. His ears started turning red, but he couldn't stop it. He felt like he had just let Aaroot down for some unknown reason. That feeling of expectancy weighed heavily on him. He started fidgeting a lot. Even though his chest was bare, he felt overwhelmingly hot under his tutor's stare.

Noticing his flush, Aaroot placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you OK, Link? Do you have a fever?"

Link just shook his head no but allowed Aaroot's hand to stay. It felt cool and comforting. He finally looked at her with slightly watery eyes. There was no way he would cry, but he was coming dangerously close to cracking.

He finally choked out, "What-What's wrong with me?"

Aaroot gave him a flat look and replied, "Well, I don't know. If you're not feeling well you should go see Mother Heruta."

With a deep sigh he shook his head again. His words came spilling out now, "No, I mean… what am I doing? Why am I the only boy in the fortress? Why am I Hylian? What am I supposed to do? Everyone- everyone looks at me funny, but they never answer my questions. Nabooru's told me how she found me, but I don't get why she brought me here. How can I help my sisters? What -what can-"

A bony finger placed on his cracked lips silenced his hysteria. Link's voice had steadily been getting higher in both pitch and volume as his pleading continued. Aaroot looked at him in concern, her eyes alight in understanding.

With a gentle hush, she said, "Shhh, Link. You're OK."

Link just looked at her rather hesitantly. It was Aaroot's turn to give a deep sigh. She sat thinking for several minutes in a silent debate. All the while Link was internally panicking, though his tears were no longer threatening to overwhelm him.

He slumped his shoulders. He was back to square one. Again.

"Link." Aaroot spoke softly, as if she didn't want to disturb the morose silence. "Link. Look at me."

Link slowly dragged his eyes up to Aaroot's face. His lips were pressed in a firm frown. Whatever it was she wanted, he doubted he could give an answer.

Aaroot sighed again and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Link. Be patient just a little longer. I'm going to go to the council meeting. Wait here until I send for you. If things go well, you should get some answers today."

Link reeled back. His eyes were wide in shock. Answers? Was someone finally going to explain?

Aaroot slowly stood up. "But don't be disappointed," she warned, "Things may not go as you expect them to."

She walked slowly to the curtain. Before she went out she said, "Stay in here and keep studying those books. I know you don't want to, but you'll need that knowledge."

With those cryptic words, she left. Link was now alone with a bunch of dusty old tomes.


	12. Chapter 12: A Path Prepared

**A/N: Heaven help me! Trying to write adult words while keeping a child's perspective is hard work! So I hope this chapter works out.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _This is when the hero of our story knew only she could save her people. She had a choice to make. So when the options were laid before her, she did."_

 **Chapter 12: A Path Prepared**

Ganondorf rubbed his forehead. He hated doing this, but he stoically decreed, "Very well. I'm instating half-rations now. Thank you for your efforts, Aaroot, Sheebra. We'll have to hold out until the last troupes come back."

The council all nodded their heads solemnly. They had been through this dance before. None of them liked it, but it was what had to be done.

Sensing the close of the meeting Aaroot raised her withered hand. Ganondorf glanced at her, somewhat hopeful for a solution none of them had thought. He quickly waved at her to begin speaking.

"My King, I spoke with Link today. He's asking questions."

Across from her Nafufu stated in a gravelly voice, "He's always asking questions. What's new?"

Pointedly ignoring the other elder, Aaroot continued looking at Ganondorf, "I believe his training should be started in earnest. We've been moving him from trade to trade so he can better understand our way of life. He knows it's unlike the other children, so he's confused. Link-"

With a pause to collect her thoughts Aaroot looked down at her hands. The council hall was respectfully quiet as she formed her next words.

"Link understands perfectly that he is different from the others. So far, he's either ignored it or it didn't bother him. But now he's upset. This constant change is forcing him to recognize his differences, and for a child his age that's overwhelming. I fear he won't apply himself as well to his studies if he isn't allowed to know _why_ he should study."

Straightening her shoulders, Aaroot glanced around the room before she stared at her King. Calmly, she stated, "We need to tell him."

The silence dragged out. Glances were shared between members, but no one moved or spoke out. King Ganondorf leaned back with his arms folded stiffly across his chest. He stared hard at the richly decorated carpet beneath him, though his eyes gave no inclination as to his thoughts. It was a long moment before he decided to look up. Silently, he moved his eyes around the room to confirm each council member's opinion.

Nafufu was already prepared for his questioning look. As the oldest, the head production manager was stuck rigidly to the old ways. She had protested Ganondorf's decision to let the boy stay, but over the years had taken an indifferent approach to Link. She wasn't about to go against her King, and over a Hylian child of all things. Nafufu's response was a simple shrug and downcast eyes.

After receiving her answer, Ganondorf moved on to the next council member. Tammorock vigorously nodded her head. Out of all the council, she was perhaps the most interested in Link's future. She had, in fact, pushed for the boy to have a full understanding of his destiny at the very beginning, but the head trader had been voted down. Now that this opportunity had come to cast her vote again, Ganondorf wasn't surprised by her reaction in the slightest. With a curt nod to recognize her vote, he quickly moved on to the last in the row.

Sheebra gave a single nod of her head in consent. She too placed some hopes in the boy, but she preferred to do things on her own to help the Tribe. As the agricultural overseer she expected to have little interaction with Link. He would certainly need to learn the basics of how Gerudo survived on their meager crops, but the more important lessons he would need to survive in the world were beyond her cavern domains.

Ganondorf acknowledged Sheebra's fairly neutral position. He then turned to the other side.

Mother Heruta had spent the longest time with the boy, so she would understand his needs the most. Mother would be the highest judge in this situation. Her simple, quiet consent gave the King great confidence to then look at Aaroot, who was trying keep an impassive face. The scholar had already voiced her opinion, so she simply shut her eyes and relaxed her posture. Her right hand lay palm up against her knee, a sign that she was willing to go with whatever the King decided.

Finally, Ganondorf turned to the general-warrior. Rubolson, with her arms crossed, closed her eyes, but this time is was not for, against, or even abstinence of the proposal. Ganondorf waited. He knew she was weighing the possible outcomes yet again. It was a trait that led her to be the great commander she was today. A minute ticked by, then another. Slowly, Rubolson uncrossed her arms, opened her eyes, and gave a sure nod in approval.

A ghost of a smile crept along Ganondorf's lips. Satisfied with the Council's agreement, the Gerudo King uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his knees.

"Very well," the gravely words seemed foreign compared to the silent communication that had passed through the gathering these last few minutes. "We shall tell the boy of his future."

Ganondorf picked up a small bell next to him and rang. The two guards stationed just outside the door swept back the curtain, walked two paces in, then bowed to one knee. The King said authoritatively, "Bring Nabooru and Link here."

The guards lay a fist over their hearts and nodded.

Aaroot added helpfully, "Link can be found in the archives."

Quickly, the two stood up and hurried to find their respective persons.

* * *

Link was pacing back and forth. He tried reading the books like Aaroot wanted but he just couldn't concentrate. So he took to first running around the room. Moving made him feel better.

But then the minutes ticked into years and he was still stuck. He slowed down and began looking at the covers of the scrolls and books. An old looking scroll that had a pretty red ribbon tied around it caught his eye. Impulsively he plucked the scroll out of its place and turned to sit on the floor to examine his new prize.

The ribbon was beautiful, dark red and silky to the touch. It was looped around the scroll several times and tied in an intricate knot in the front. Curious, Link picked at it. Once it was partly loosened the scroll unraveled in an explosion of dust, seeming to unknit itself along the way.

Link sneezed. After wiping his nose he leaned over the scroll which had fallen out of his lap. Though he stared at the text for a long time he couldn't make out what it said. The letters were odd-shaped and discolored. Instead of the swirling black-colored marks of the Gerudo or the thin, straight ink-lines of Hylian text, these characters were blocky and brown colored. Interestingly enough, there were a lot of different symbols interspersed between the small lines of script, things like water droplets, or a hand, or jagged half-formed triangles.

Just as he was about to trace a waterdrop symbol a ding resounded throughout the empty room. Link jumped up, nearly stepping on the fragile scroll.

A tall woman pushed past the curtain and brusquely said, "Link. The council wishes to see you."

Link froze for a moment. The Council? Aaroot said if he was patient, he would get some answers. But why the Council? Swallowing down his quickly rising fear, Link followed the guard out and into the hall.

He was led past a few sloping hallways then came to a hall with only one door at the end. There was a single guard standing outside and when she saw the two approach, she turned to ring a bell.

A moment later Nabooru passed through the curtain. Her face was twisted in an expression Link didn't understand. She knelt down to be at eye level with him.

Before he could ask what was going on, Nabooru spoke seriously, "Link. The Council wants to talk with you. Now, before you can say anything, you need to do that special bow I taught you. First to King Ganondorf, then to each side of the Council."

Link opened his eyes wide. His fear came rushing back.

"Are you ready?" She asked. This time her voice was soft and full of concern.

Link squeaked, "Yes-s?"

She squeezed his shoulders, then stood up. Brushing back the curtain, Nabooru glided through the entrance with Link following close behind. When she stopped, he did. She knelt down before King Ganondorf and reverently bowed, and Link was quick to follow suit.

Nabooru didn't need to go through this custom again because she had just spoken with the Council. But she knew Link was scared and leading him though the oblations would help him be less afraid and gain the approval of the council. Having risen from the first bow, Nabooru turned to the right with Link mirroring her actions. They then turned to the left and repeated their movements.

When Link came back up he saw that Nabooru was beckoning him to sit in front of her. He was quick to skootch across the floor and was about to climb in to her lap when she shook her head no. She then gently turned him to face Ganondorf.

Link looked up. He had, of course, seen King Ganondorf before. The man sometimes came down into the dining hall to eat and talk with the women. A few times early in the morning Link had seen him standing atop the Fortress, doing complicated movements with his swords. But being scrutinized by his King in the Council Hall was completely different. It was terrifying.

"Link." Ganondorf's voice resonated throughout the quiet chamber. The boy's eyes widened. "The Council has been made aware that you have questions."

Link looked fearfully at Aaroot. He wasn't in trouble, was he? She only smiled and dipped her head subtly in a sign to nod his. Link looked back at the King and nodded his head quickly. There was a long pause. Nabooru gently poked him, and he realized he was supposed to ask his questions.

He looked up pleadingly and asked in a small voice, "What am I supposed to be doing? Why am I Hylian and not Gerudo? Why was I brought here?"

With the last question, he slightly turned to Nabooru. She blinked, but her face gave nothing away.

"Link." Ganondorf spoke again. Link immediately snapped forward. "Before I answer your questions, I need you to answer mine." Link nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you love the Tribe?"

Link nodded his head vigorously. Some of the adults may have ignored him and his sisters may have teased him. But he loved them all dearly.

"Would you work your hardest to help your sisters thrive in this desert?"

Link again nodded.

"Would you lay down your life so that a sister could live?" Ganondorf sternly asked. Nabooru stiffened.

The child noticed her reaction, but he didn't pay much attention to it. This time Link answered with a surprisingly steady voice, "I am a child of the desert. I will protect my home and sisters from disease, suffering, and invaders. Though if the Golden Goddesses will it, it shall be."

The old women around him seemed to relax a little. Mother Heruta even beamed at him. Ganondorf, though, wasn't finished.

"Link, do you pledge your absolute, undying loyalty to the Tribe and to me, the King of the Gerudo?"

Link's eyes got a little wide and he shook his head yes. When he saw that Ganondorf didn't react, Link hesitated. What did King Ganondorf want? A quick glance to Nabooru, Mother, and even Aaroot gave no answer.

Link chewed his lip for a moment, then an idea came to him. He slowly moved into a kneeling position. All eyes were riveted on Link as he performed the deep bow again and said clearly, "I do."

When he pushed off the ground and dared to look up, the King was smiling. The man's lips were drawn back to nearly his ears and his eyes shone brightly. His hands were now relaxed and laying comfortably in his lap, instead of stiffly gripping his knees. Ganondorf gave a short nod to encourage Link to sit back up.

Link likewise relaxed. He tentatively smiled back at the King. When he felt a soft hand squeeze his shoulder, he looked up to find Nabooru grinning at him. It was that moment Link knew he did something right. He faced Ganondorf confidently and eagerly awaited to hear whatever it was his King wanted to tell him.

Rubbing his chin in thought, the Gerudo King finally spoke, "What do you know of the Hylian Civil War?"

Link tilted his head, a little confused as to how this answered his question. "Um…. A lot of people died?"

Ganondorf nodded his head, his smile now gone. "Yes. Many of our sisters died. It was a bloody mess." A faraway look came over him as he explained the history.

"Just a few months after I was crowned I pulled the Gerudo out of the conflict. This was just after the Hyrulian King got the rest of nobles under his control. The Gorons and Zora then followed suit, each leaving the conflict for their own reasons. Over the past decade there's been a tentative peace between the nations. The Gorons, who had sided with the Hyrulian King, have been prosperous. The Zoras, after signing and abiding to multiple treaties are also experiencing prosperity. We Gerudo are not. Do you know why, Link?"

Link shook his head emphatically. No, he didn't. He was just a kid. And he really wished the adults would just get to the point already.

It was Aaroot who spoke next, "It's because Hyrule is a prosperous nation." Her gravelly voice made the words sound as if the world was doomed.

"Even during the war they prospered. And when the Gorons and Zoras agreed to become their allies, to the point of becoming vassal-states, they too began to share in the riches of Hyrule. We Gerudo are not a vassal-state of Hyrule. Six years ago, the Council decided to pursue vassal-ship under the Hyrulian Monarchy. Many Nobles don't want us to be considered citizens, so they stop us in every way possible. It's been a long and slow process."

Link blinked. He wasn't sure he understood at all. "Sooo… somebody in Hyrule doesn't want us to be like them?"

The scholar quickly clarified with a wry grin. "We will never be Hylians. But yes, several someones don't want us to prosper like them."

"Well, that's not nice," He muttered while folding his arms with a frown.

Mother Heruta chuckled. "No. It's not. But we have you."

A bit startled, Link turned and gave her a questioning look. Now he was very confused. The adults were taking a very long time to answer his questions.

"Link. We are going to use you." Ganondorf's deep voice echoed.

Link faced him and found his King staring him down like a hungry lion. Surprisingly, Link didn't feel afraid of either Ganondorf's stare or statement. He simply gave a slight nod of his head.

With a smile dancing at the edge of his lips at the boy's fearlessness, Ganondorf expounded. "When Nabooru found you six years ago, we were afraid of the repercussions of taking a Hylian child. An incident occurred that convinced me you would be beneficial to the tribe. You held vast amounts of power, Link.

"Fearing you, the TwinRova took away much of your magic power without my permission. In anger, I banished them to the Colossus and I kept you here, at the Fortress. I felt indebted to you because you could have made a good life for yourself, even if you were raised a pauper's son, with that well of magic. Without it, you would have likely died as a baby if we sent you back."

Ganondorf scoffed, "Few are willing to raise orphans in Hyrule. Hylians don't understand the contributions a single person can make to their nation. But we Gerudo do. We are a Tribe of individuals held under the banner of our suffering. We look out for each other." Many of the Council nodded or hummed in agreement with this statement.

Link tried not to fidget. He didn't want to think what life would be like without his sisters. The hall had grown silent as the King fell into silent musing.

"For the most part, we tried to keep your existence a secret to Hyrule," Ganondorf started up suddenly. "But two years ago a sister slipped up and started talking about you while in Castletown. Since then, I've had to answer multiple times to the Nobles of why we Gerudo are raising a Hylian child. In response, they're boycotting-" here Ganondorf remembered he was speaking to a child and rephrased his words, "not buying our silks or glasswork."

He gave a great sigh. The King seemed to age ten years in a second. "This is why life has been so difficult these past two years. Between an increase of children and a lack of supplies from Hyrule there's not enough for the Tribe. Our sisters are _suffering_ , Link."

Link swallowed hard. His eyes were round and glassy. A truly sad look came over him. Again, he didn't understand all of it, but he knew enough that he was, somehow, the cause of his sisters' hunger.

"You're not to blame, Link." Nabooru said softly. She brushed some bangs out of his eyes in a comforting gesture, but her voice took on a slightly hard edge. "The Nobles have been doing everything in their power to get rid of us. They thought they could use you as their excuse. It shows how dishonorable they are."

Link only felt slightly better. Nabooru's kind words were something he would always trust. But all this still didn't help answer his most important question.

"What am I supposed to do?" He really, really hoped to get a straight answer this time.

The council's foremost trader, Tammorock answered. Her voice, though light and beautiful, carried heavy weight. "Link. Though you have pledged you undying loyalty to the Gerudo, and you live and breath like one of us, you are still Hylian by birth."

Link shifted uncomfortably. He knew that already. It was blindingly clear that his skin and ears were different from everyone else's.

"That is not something to be ashamed of, Link." Tammorock assured. Her wide smile could have rivaled the sun in brightness. "In fact, a Hylian raised Gerudo is something we sisters need. At least that is the conclusion the Council came to six years ago. When the time is right, you will go to Hyrule and intercede on our behalf."

"In-ter- _cede_?" Link interrupted. These adults kept using too many big words.

"She means that you will go and help make peace between us and the people of Hyrule," Mother Heruta answered kindly. Link was getting a little tired of having to turn his head to look at every speaker, but he focused on the elderly woman with a slight frown.

"You're our bridge to prosperity, Link." Mother insisted. Her voice was surprisingly powerful, coming from such a thin body. "The nobles and merchants disrespect us, and the peasants fear us. But as a Hylian they will be more open to you. You can help us trade more fairly and perhaps be the delegate – or the person who represents us to the King of Hyrule."

Link furrowed his brows and said slowly, "Sooo, you want me to be a trader?"

Mother Heruta smiled. "That. And much, _much_ more."

Link frowned at that. It sounded like a big job. He wasn't sure he wanted to do it. As if hearing his thoughts, Ganondorf spoke in all seriousness. His voice was quiet, but it resonated with a strength Link didn't understand.

"It's a big job, Link. But you're the only one who can do it. This is why you need to start focusing on your training. You'll need to learn a lot before you step into Hyrule. So I'm going to ask you again; Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for your sisters? Will you do your best to pull them out of poverty? Do you swear allegiance to the Tribe you love?"

Link thought deeply of the questions. Instinctively he knew this was something he just couldn't immediately answer and be done with. He closed his eyes in thought, his lips puckering slightly.

The stone room was silent. None of the adults dared to interrupt this moment of decision. Everything that needed to be said was said. The tribe had raised the boy for six years, but still their work would not bare results for many more.

Straightening himself, Link carefully breathed in. He knew his answers were still the same. Not much had truly changed, but in a way everything did. He better understood the situation, and himself. He was still a Hylian boy living among the Gerudo. An oddity. But an oddity who dearly loved his adopted family and was willing to do anything for them.

And now he knew _what_ he could do.

Link looked King Ganondorf straight in the eye and with a firmness that belied his age, declared, "I swear."

The atmosphere of the room visibly changed. Nabooru and Mother Heruta smiled proudly. Aaroot and Tammorock allowed small smiles while Sheebra and Rubolson nodded their heads in approval. Even Nafufu didn't scowl at him like she usually did.

King Ganondorf remained impassive, though a certain quality seemed to wash over him, and change his ever stony demeanor. With a firmness to match the bold child's, he replied, "Good. Because your training begins in earnest."


	13. Chapter 13: Inconsequential Actions

A/N: To me this chapter is the "start" of Link's life with the Gerudo. We learn in-depth about their culture and there are certain experiences Link has that serve to shape his view of the world and therefore the choices he makes later in life. I have quite a few chapters for this 'Gerudo arc' and I hope that you find them as enjoyable to read as they were to write. It can be slow at times but if you're as interested in the Gerudo as I am, then it should be a lot fun! So thank you for following me this far and leaving such lovely reviews. Stay nerdy my friends! ~The Friendly Critiquer

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _The baby duck decided to swim in the middle of the river. It wasn't that big of a deal, he thought. But then the currents picked up."_

 **Chapter 13: Inconsequential Actions**

"How ya feeling, Kid?"

Nabooru had to ask. That meeting was a lot for a six-year-old.

Link just shrugged. "OK, I guess." He said it in a small voice. Then he brightened and reached for her hand. "I'm happy that I know what I'm suppos' to be doin' now."

They held hands as they slowly followed Aaroot back to the archives. Link would be spending the majority of his time with the elder, at least for the foreseeable future. Aaroot was knowledgeable in many areas like magic, math, the ancient Gerudo customs, as well as Hylian language and culture. All of which would be passed to Link. Though she wasn't the woman who had trained King Ganondorf (and she was a little offended that Link had asked that because she wasn't _that_ old), she was indispensable to the Tribe for her help navigating the trials the Nobles placed before the Gerudo.

Link faintly wondered about that. Who would be mean enough to not give someone their fair share of a trade? The very idea just didn't sit well with him. Everyone in the Fortress shared what needed to be shared; the food and water, the work and tools, the good times, as well as the bad. But that certainly didn't mean a Gerudo couldn't own anything. Link had his ocarina, Riju her stuffed animal, and many women had bottles of perfume, bracelets, jewelry, fine swords, or shields, or other mementos. But if the items were ever traded something of equal value was always given.

Nabooru tugged on Link's short ponytail. They had arrived. Link turned to face her but snatched his hair back in aggravation. He hated when she tugged too hard. But Nabooru didn't seem to notice his frown. Instead, she was already at eye-level with him and had one of the brightest smiles Link had ever seen. She placed her strong hands on his small shoulders.

"Hey… You're an amazing kid to be willing to take on this burden. Link, I- I just want to tell you right now, _I am proud of you_."

Her golden eyes were shining as she intently stared into his. He shyly smiled back, little dimples appearing near the corners where he bit his cheek in a form of humble reservation. Nabooru had a habit of praising him but this was something that went beyond a simple 'good job' for completing a simple task. He clearly did something good today and Link was happy that Nabooru was so happy.

She lightly kissed him on the forehead then stood up. "I gotta get going. Do your best and I'll catch ya later."

Link gave a short wave as they parted ways. He then faced Aaroot. She was waiting by the curtain. He stopped in front of her and stood in his well-practiced 'at-ease' stance as he waited for her order. But when she didn't move Link tilted his head in a questioning look. The elder's lips turned upwards and her eyes were glittering as if she were about to share a funny secret.

With solemnness that belied her expression, she said, "Here's a first practical lesson on Hylian customs. For women and the elderly you should always open the door for them and let them pass through before you. And that goes double for elderly women."

Link couldn't help the grin. "So it's double for you?"

Aaroot swatted at him. "Without speaking, preferably!"

Link giggled but held back the curtain ceremonially. Aaroot walked slowly. Link was sure she was doing it on purpose because she had walked much quicker down the hallway. Then she stopped. Link sagged his shoulders and was about to comment on her old age again but Aaroot spoke sharply.

"Link! What did you do when I was gone?"

Confused, Link replied rather timidly, "I tried reading the books. But-but I was bored! I started running around in circles. Then I looked at the books on the wall."

"Didn't I tell you to not take books off the shelf?" Her words were sharp and demanding. Link cringed at her tone.

Aaroot snatched his hand and dragged him in. She dug her fingers into his head and pointed it toward the back corner. There was a hazy red mist that had blanketed the area and Link thought he smelled blood. His eyes widened. He would have taken a step back but Aaroot was surprisingly strong and held him in place.

She left go of his head, but firmly kept his arm in her hand as she carefully led him toward the red mist. Link's eyes began to burn. Mixing with the blood smell was a faint trace of acid, like a diluted form of molduga spit. Through the red haze he could see the scroll he had discovered laying on the floor. But now it was surrounded by a puddle of bright red liquid. It didn't look quite like blood, which Link thought he would have preferred compared to whatever this dangerous and mysterious concoction was.

"What you picked out was a dangerous Blood-magic scroll. I can put it away, but I need you to stand absolutely still and pay attention. Will you do that, Link?" Aaroot's voice gave no room for argument. And her explanation was not comforting in the slightest.

Link barely nodded his head. The scroll, and whatever was around it, terrified him. And he had no clue as to why. Something instinctual just told him to get as far away as possible.

Run.

Move.

 _Get away_.

But he wasn't sure if he could even walk away at this point. His fear had him rooted to the spot. And he certainly didn't want Aaroot to leave his side.

She dropped his hand. Link was about to reach out and grab her but, just in time, remembered her order to stay still. So with slight trembling, he intently followed her with his eyes, growing ever fearful with each passing second.

The seasoned magic-caster shuffled over to a wooden chest and opened it. Swiftly and carefully she moved a few items out of the way before pulling out a hand-sized mirror. She then propped open one of the window shades and a flood of light came through.

Aaroot stood there, reflecting the mirror at the scroll and explained, "Blood-magic is ancient magic. It's extremely powerful but it takes it's toll on the caster, the target, and the surrounding area."

She took a quick glance at Link and noticed his sickly expression. "So ya can feel it, eh? I believe this particular spell, if this is the right scroll, aims to paralyze the foe through fear. Specifically, it makes their heart race and the mind think of only one thing; _be afraid_. Afraid to the point of freezing the person's movement. But the trouble lies when that fear completely overtakes a person.

"The person moves."

Aaroot's creaky voice was stern and she said her next words very slowly.

"Link, I need you _to not move_. Not one twitch. If you do, the mist will surround you and it'll start burning your skin. So pluck up your courage, and if it makes you feel better, silently scream at this blasted curse and tell it to go to the Demon Realm where it belongs."

Link stiffened. He would have nodded but by now he was terrified of even blinking his stinging eyes. Instead he silently watched as Aaroot carefully moved the mirror to catch more of the light and reflect it into the scroll. The mist was slowly disappearing, and the puddle was shrinking. A few more seconds and it was gone.

Aaroot then sprang into action. She moved a lot faster than Link ever thought she could. The elder rolled up the scroll and her fingers were careful to not touch any of the now bright red ink. Then as she tied the ribbon back into its intricate knot she chanted in a strange language.

Once finished, Aaroot turned to him, presenting the sealed scroll. "Ya can move now, Link."

Link let out a big whoosh of air and slumped his shoulders. He could feel his fear abating as Aaroot did… what-ever she did.

"What did you do?"

"I sealed the scroll that you carelessly opened."

Link flinched. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Aaroot just shuffled over to the shelves and placed the scroll in a high place. "Well, no damage done. But do you remember what I said this morning about having others fix your mistakes? Well, sometimes others _have_ to fix your mistake because you're not capable of doing it yourself. Luckily I was here to help you."

She turned back around and pointedly asked, "Now. Are you going to ask me the question you really want to ask, or stand there moping for the rest of the day?"

Link shifted from foot to foot, then finally looked up. He still looked sullen, but his curiosity outweighed his sense of fear. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Aaroot squinted at him. "Ya need to learn to speak in specifics." She shuffled over to the table and settled herself on her well-worn pillow.

Link tried again. He followed his teacher to the table and folded his legs under him. "How did you seal up that scroll? Weren't you scared?"

Aaroot nodded, the wrinkles stretching all along her neck and face. "Those are fine questions that I can answer. I'll answer the second one first, because it's shorter.

"No, I wasn't particularly scared. Blood-magic has very specific directives – instructions – and that scroll was made to target Hylian males, unfortunately for you. It was used in wartime to fight against the Knights of Hyrule. I, as female and Gerudo, would not have been affected by it unless I walked directly into the mist.

"The second is a bit harder to explain. Now, I want to see how much you remember from our earlier lessons so answer me this; What are the three types of magic?"

"Um…" Link had to recall their earlier conversations from several weeks ago. He scratched his head as he attempted to answer. "Natural magic and… Deity magic… annnnddd, magic items?"

"Good. Yes. That scroll is a magic item. It was created using the caster's hate for Hylians as well as a bit of their magic made physical. It's high-tier magic that can kill a man. This is why that scroll is so dangerous. In fact, many things in this room are magic items that can be very dangerous if mishandled. And this is why I don't want you pulling out random books and looking at them." Aaroot pointedly stared at Link, who wisely squirmed under her gaze.

She then placed on the table the little round mirror. Link leaned over and examined it. The center was a shiny metallic which near the edges faded to a dense black. There were straight, thin, white lines and tiny strange characters crisscrossing each other.

"This is also a magic item," Aaroot talked while Link continued to look at it. He was careful to not touch it for fear of something bad happening again. In fact, he was afraid of touching a lot of things in this room now.

"It's called a mirror shard. Legend says, and legends are always so fickle so _don't_ take it as fact, that it was created as part of an experiment to test the capabilities of dimensional magic. It's said the magicians were successful in making a similar giant mirror that was used to banish some evil-doers long ago. Its rare properties take sunlight and burn magic spells away if you can balance the beam correctly. Or, like our legendary Gerudo Mirror Shield, which is made from the same material, it can bounce a spell back to its caster if there's no sunlight around."

Link had finished looking at the mirror and gave his teacher a look of awe. He had only taken up magic lessons a few weeks ago so he didn't know much, but this mirror piece sounded incredibly fun to him.

Aaroot snatched back the piece when she noticed the look on his face and scowled, "Now don't get any funny ideas. You won't be using any magic items for a while. You need to learn the basics first."

Link pouted at that, so Aaroot quickly moved on.

"Very well, we're moving on. Do ya have any questions about what the Council told you?"

Link turned his mind back to all the overwhelming information he was told. He wasn't entirely sure where to begin. He hadn't a chance to think it over. So he decided to ask, "When can I go to Hyrule?"

"Not for a long time," Aaroot said sternly.

She squinted at Link, which he was beginning to understand was her look when she was contemplating something. Finally, she took a deep breath and said in a serious but soft voice, "Do you understand what happened in that meeting?"

Link just tilted his head. He understood that the adults wanted him to do something important and that he was apparently the only one that could. But his tutor's question sounded more critical than that. Finally he just shrugged uncommittedly.

Aaroot just sighed again. "Looks like I'll have to spell it out for you. …Link. The Council was very unsure if you would be fit for the task ahead of you. It is immensely important to us that this be done right."

She hesitated for a moment, then with as much gravity she could muster, Aaroot said quietly, "If… If you had not presented yourself the way you did in that room, if you had not bowed down before our King and pledged your loyalty and proved your sincerity in your devotion to your sisters and Tribe… there was a very high chance you would have been cast out of the Valley. Sent to wander Hyrule as an orphan."

The poor boy's jaw nearly hit the table. His heart started racing and his empty stomach felt queasy. Cast out? An orphan? But why?

"But _why_?"

Aaroot sighed again. She hated telling him this, but she felt it was for the best. It was very difficult, looking him in the eye. Absently, she rolled the inkbrush across the table in short movements, a habit she had picked up long ago.

"You have every right to be angry and upset about this information. I do not agree with that decision, but it's frankly a better alternative then what the witches proposed."

She looked up pleadingly, "But please try to understand. If you are not loyal to the Tribe then we cannot afford to keep you here. You see how difficult it is to feed your sisters. Anyone who is not loyal to the Tribe is be cast out and must fend for themselves. That is the law put in place long ago to protect the Tribe. You are much younger than most who are asked to make that pledge of loyalty, but it is due to you being Hylian."

Aaroot smiled and her eyes softened as she spoke. "Never before has a Hylian male been so accepted into the Tribe. Never before has any outsider understood our ways so well. Never before has a stranger called the desert home, as you do, Link."

As her explanation continued, Aaroot fiddled with the brush more. Some anxiety leaked into the cadence of her voice, some urgency that made Link's ears perk with interest.

"The Council had to make sure that you are fully devoted to the Tribe before we send you out into the world. We want to make sure you do your duty to build the bridge to peace and prosperity, despite whatever temptations or trials you face. Hyrule is a tempting place. You can easily lose yourself there. Forget your sisters and their suffering. Live a life of pleasure, without worry or hunger."

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "To us, that would be the ultimate betrayal."

With every whispered word, Link seemed to shrink a little more. How could he hurt the people he most loved? How could he turn his back on those that rescued him and raised him? How could he forget his sisters' suffering? But with the way Aaroot was staring him down he felt like he already had.

Link suddenly remembered every time he threw a tantrum, every time he asked for a little more food or water. Every time he broke a clay pot or ruined some clothing. Those seemingly inconsequential actions hurt the Tribe. And if he acted this poorly when he was living day by day with his sisters, suffering the same things they did, how poorly would he act when he was in Hyrule?

Link dropped his head and shivered. He felt awful. Shamed. Hunger gnawed at him and he felt physically weak and worn. Curling his hands into fists, Link silently berated himself for wondering when he could eat again. He should think of his sisters first.

He heard Aaroot stand up and walk over but he didn't bother looking up. He felt too ashamed. His body was hot all over, but still he shivered.

Then he felt warm arms wrap around him in a tight hug. They stayed like that, Link trying his hardest to control his breathing with his eyes shut tightly, and Aaroot forcefully but gently pulling him into her embrace.

Aaroot felt sorry for the poor boy. He had asked such a simple question this morning and now a huge destiny was thrust upon him. She had scared him into thinking himself unworthy or unable to fulfill the Council's expectations and so paralyzed him more than the Blood-magic scroll ever could. There had to be a way to remedy this. Her sharp mind flittered through the options.

She released him from the tight hug but started rubbing his back in soothing gestures. She was thinking of what to say to lift his spirits and it was another minute before she slowly began.

"Link, I don't tell you these things to make ya feel bad. I don't believe for one minute that you will ever betray the Tribe. But these are the things a leader must think of. All of the possibilities. All of the solutions."

Now started, Aaroot continued to speak, even before she thought it through. She was afraid of losing Link, so she uncharacteristically began rambling. Her raspy voice became energetic and optimistic.

"And these are things that I am going to teach you, as well as the rest of the Council. I believe, and so does Mother Heruta and Nabooru especially. Even Tammorock, Rubolson, and Sheebra in their own way believe, and as well as King Ganondorf and Nafufu to some extent. They all believe, _the whole Tribe!_ Everyone believes that you can do this great service to the Gerudo. You _can_ accomplish the heavy burdens we have placed on your little shoulders! You can do that and more, so much more! You are capable of doing these things. We just ask that you don't forget us in your pursuit."

She gently turned Link around and cupped his face in her hands. She looked at him with adoration. "Do you understand?"

Link still looked at her with those sad blue eyes, but there was a spark of hope and life in them. Aaroot smiled at him, and slowly a smile started to stretch across his face.

"Good." The elder said. She hugged him again and almost reverently spoke, "You're a brave boy, Link. Know that I love you."

She then stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you ready now? We have a few hours before evening and I would like to get through some basic Hylian culture."

Link looked at her feeling much more confident. That spark in his eye had turned into a flame. "Yes," is what she heard with unquestionable resolution.

She gave a small grin and teasingly said, "Yes, _ma'am_."

Link gave her a confused look at the strange sounding word.

" _Ma'am_ is a word used to address a woman in Hylian. It's a respectful noun that should be said whenever you answer a Hylian woman."

"Yes, _ma'am._ " Link grinned a little. It sounded enough like Gerudo that he didn't stumble over the funny word.

"Good. Now let's begin reading those books."


	14. Chapter 14: Love, Prayer, and Cows

**Time's Saga**

 **Book One: Prince of Power**

" _And the friendly animals go: "Mooo!"_

" _Cow!"_

" _Oink! Oink!"_

" _Pig!"_

" _Ruff! Ruff!"_

" _Dog!"_

 **Chapter 14: Love, Prayer, and Cows**

Link was sitting in the dining hall with his sisters later one evening. There was a nearly empty cup in his hands and he was slowly sipping the last bit of wine-water he was given. The few provisions that were left were rationed out in the mornings with the majority of the food going to the pregnant and nursing women. Warriors were always the first to go hungry, but Link knew times were bad when the children and elderly were restricted to only one partial meal a day.

Despite the lack of food, the dining hall was still noisy. Gerudo gathered here in the evening to rest themselves and enjoy one another's company before separating to their rooms. It didn't matter if mealtime actually included food. In fact, the Gerudo had a proverb; 'Lack of food means nothing. As long as our presence is shared we will always be filled.'

It was at this time of gathering that the messenger arrived. First, the ripple of acknowledgement passed over Link's group. He was sitting quietly, listening to Riju talking away with Nabooru and Pearle. He didn't feel like talking because there was too much to think about. Aaroot said she would quiz him tomorrow on the things he learned, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

The buzz of activity at the other end of the room increased. Nabooru looked over with a frown on her face. As she stood up, Link put down his finished cup and followed her. They walked over to the gathering crowd. Nabooru touched the shoulder of the sister just in front of her.

She asked, "What's going on?"

Sheelia turned and grinned, "One of the dancing troupe members came back!"

"Just one?" Nabooru frowned.

"Yes. She said that the rest will be here within a day or two. And they're apparently bringing a lot with them!"

Link smiled at that. The news meant they wouldn't have to be at half rations anymore. Perhaps they could even have three meals a day for a while.

"It's more than that!" Hirena pushed through the crowd. "They're apparently bringing cattle with them! Naomi will be here for a few days, to help set things up."

At that information Nabooru smiled wide. She hadn't seen Naomi in years. It would be great to catch up. But then Nabooru's brows furrowed. "Cattle? What are we going to do with cows?"

Hirena just shrugged. "I donno. I saw Sheebra and Aaroot leave. They probably went to go talk with King Ganondorf to figure out what to do."

"But can you believe it? Real cows are coming to the valley!" Sheelia crowed. "I'm gonna finally have Lon-lon's famous milk!"

"That is, if the cows manage to survive out here," Nabooru sighed.

Link ignored her reservations. He was excited as he had never seen a cow before. Mother Heruta tried describing the animals in her stories so he knew they looked something like horses. He couldn't wait for the troupes to come back.

Nabooru turned and took Link's hand in her own. They left the crowd to go back to Riju and Pearle, who had decided to just sit and watch the adults from afar. Link let go of Nabooru's hand and ran up to them. Bouncing on his toes he exclaimed, "The troupes will be here tomorrow and they're bringing _cows_!"

Riju gasped and jumped up. She looked to Nabooru and asked, "Really? Really? Is it _true_!?"

Nabooru just shrugged. "That's what some are saying. I really don't think cows will do well out here."

But of course, the children didn't listen. They were now jumping in circles and waving their hands in the air. Dalia even came over to celebrate.

"Dalia, did you hear? We're getting cows!" Riju panted.

Dalia shook her head vigorously. "Uh-hun! My mom had to leave because she has to figure out what-ta do with the cows."

"Alright, alright. If ya'll'r done eating your dinner, then put your cups away and head up to your room." Nabooru commanded with one hand on her forehead. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of cows for a while.

The children collected their dishes without complaint. Even Link started chatting excitedly, which was a vast difference from his morose mood earlier. They continued to make a ruckus all the way to their room. When they passed the nursery they caught sight Mother Heruta.

"Mother Heruta! Did you hear!? We're getting cows!" the often softly spoken Dalia shouted out.

"Oh, Dalia, quiet down dear. I just put your baby sisters to sleep." Mother chided.

Dalia shut her mouth, a little embarrassed. Riju spoke up then, just slightly quieter, "But did you _hear_?"

"Inside voices, Riju. And no, I haven't heard anything. Did the dancing troupe come back?"

Link spoke up now, the quietest child so far. "They'll be here tomorrow. And they're bringing some cows from Lon-lon ranch. They said, uh, Na-Naomi? She'll be here for a few days too."

Mother Heruta threw her head back in surprise. "Naomi, you say? Well, this will be interesting," she mused.

Pearle now asked, "Mother Heruta, what's a Naomi?"

The elder just chuckled and said, "Naomi is a sister. That's her name; Naomi. She's a… well, let's just say she's a lost sister who lives in Hyrule."

The children gave her a confused look, but before they could ask more questions Mother Heruta started pushing them back out the doorway. "Well, enough of this. You four are too old to be in the Nursery. You have a nice room of your own just down the hall, so go."

"Ahhh, but-"

"No but's Riju. It's about time for bed."

The children reluctantly shuffled out. Link was following them when he felt Mother's hand on his shoulder.

He saw her concerned look and felt her briefly squeeze his shoulder. After releasing him, she asked in a very still voice, "Link, my boy, how are you feeling? I haven't had the chance to speak privately with you about the meeting. Are you doing well?"

Link blinked several times. The meeting with the Council was several days ago and he had been trying his best to keep up with the studies Aaroot gave him. But tonight's excitement over the cows had overshadowed his intense training.

He finally took Mother Heruta's hands in his and promised, "I'm going to do my best, Mother! I love you. And I love my sisters. I'm going to work my bestest to be the bridge you said I can be." A large smile split his face and his hopeful eyes shown with sapphire radiance.

Mother Heruta said nothing. She just brought him in for a tight hug.

Link hugged her back. He buried his face in her clothes which smelled of old woman, putrid milk, and musty linen. It was one of his favorite smells in the world and he longed for it. Ever since they moved out of the nursery they had been seeing Mother Heruta less and less. He missed her dearly.

He felt a few drops of water fall on his head and he looked up. Tear drops were condensing and weaving their way down Mother's wrinkled face. She had a smile on, but inside her heart was breaking.

She had raised this boy and knew somewhat of the trials he would face. She also knew that he would never truly be Gerudo.

Some of her tears were for the hardships he would face, but others were for her own pity. True, she had tried raising him like every other Gerudo child, but under orders she had also took special care to manipulate Link into caring this deeply for the Tribe. And she was now beginning to witness the fruits of her labor. She didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she was proud of the boy beneath her and his devotion to the Tribe. But another part of her was so terribly worried. How would he react when he truly realized his life was just a sacrifice? That he could have had all the wonderous things Hyrule had to offer, but instead, a tribe of thieves had taken him from his homeland?

She understood Nabooru's decision. And as Heruta watched the boy grow she became more convinced of a special destiny he had. She had tried so fervently to teach him the ways of the Gerudo, but he was now slipping out of her hands. Link was growing up. He was unlike any child she had raised before, even her King who she _knew_ was destined to be the leader her tribe.

Unable to say anything Mother Heruta just hugged Link again. Reluctantly releasing him after a few long seconds, she turned him around and gentle pushed him down the hall. He first looked at her with worry, then he gave her that beautiful, innocent, and absolutely heart-wrenching smile. His cheeks, not quite so chubby anymore, smushed up into his eyes which were glittering with gladness. He slowly turned away to follow his sisters into their room.

Mother Heruta could only lean against the wall for support.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day and Link was anxious. He was trying really hard to practice his reading, but his mind kept wandering back to the cows. How big were they? Did they really produce more milk than the horses? And was it as good as Sheelia claimed?

"Alright, Link. What's on your mind?" Aaroot sighed.

Her pupil had done well for most of the day. He was really trying his best at reading the difficult text. The talk must have done some good as he was now applying himself to his studies better than she expected.

"Cows!" came the chirp.

Aaroot couldn't help but huff, "How did I know? Well, what do you want to know about them?"

"When will they be here?" Link placed his hands on the book and partially stood up.

"Sit down! You're not going anywhere. And the messenger said they were a day or two behind. I wouldn't expect the troupe to arrive until tomorrow, noon at the soonest."

"Oh." Link dropped his shoulders. He then looked at her and requested, "I have another question."

"Go ahead." Aaroot carefully wrote some notes on the piece of parchment in front of her. Just because she was personally tutoring Link didn't mean she was excused her from council duties.

"Who's Naomi?"

Aaroot smeared some wet ink across the page. She collected herself before scrutinizing Link. Carefully holding the brush in the air, she asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Pearle asked Mother Heruta and she just said that Naomi was a lost sister who lived in Hyrule. Is she-" Link had to swallow. A bit of his own fear came crashing down in his rambling. He had trouble of thinking of the right words so asked timidly, "uh, _cast out_ of the tribe? Was she not loyal or something?"

Aaroot set her brush down. The boy had done it again. Link continually amazed her with his sharp observance. She took a deep breath as she pondered what to say. It was complicated.

"It's more complicated than that, Link. If she was truly banished from the Tribe then no one would have anything to do with her. She's an anomaly – that means strange or different. She was born with much fairer skin than many other Gerudo. Smaller as well. It's a wonder she survived here.

"Well, nearly ten years ago she fell in love with a Hylian man. It happens. But what was unusual was that she decided to stay with him in Hyrule. It upset her sisters greatly, but she insisted. That man was worth more to her than the Tribe."

Aaroot gave a great sigh. "That's why we consider her to be lost. Each of us fall in love at some point in our lives. But most Gerudo focus that love within the tribe. It's impossible to keep a relationship with a Hylian unless a Gerudo gives up everything; her sisters, her work, her comradery, even the protection of the tribe. And more often than not, a Gerudo is not welcome in the place they live. Eventually, the man who professed to love her will abandon her."

As she spoke, Aaroot's face was drawn tighter and tighter. Some deep emotion was etched into the wrinkles, and her eyes couldn't decide between watery sadness or cold steel. The elder, after a long pause, shook her head. Her voice was now laced with careful optimism.

"I believe Naomi, for as lost as she is, still made a good decision. She could have done much worse in falling for another man. Her relationship with that man is considered strategic – important, I mean - as we Gerudo now have a safe place to stay for a night or two at Lon-lon. The ranch which her husband owns. You'll see the place someday."

Link's eyes brightened at the mention of seeing a wonderful place such as the ranch. Knowing what her pupil was going to ask, Aaroot hurried.

"Not for a long time, though. Anyway, we're just glad that Naomi's come home to us. Because her love for the man pulled her away it'll undoubtedly make her age-mates happy to see her."

Link nodded his head and his mouth formed a small 'O'. He then piped out, "Falling in love sounds dangerous."

The elder threw back her head and laughed. "Oh my dear boy! You have no idea how true that is!"

* * *

Aaroot's estimates proved to be correct. The dancing troupe arrive just after noon the next day. Link and the other children were gathered on a roof of the fortress. Everyone was slightly shoving the others to get into a better position. They were tired of waiting.

It was the hottest point of the day and the sun was merciless. Link had to keep recasting the simple burn-prevention spell because he was too distracted. He had asked Nabooru twice to _puhlease_ cast the spell, but she just shook her head no. Now she was on the other side of the gate, mounted on a horse and ready to herd the cattle into the hastily expanded stables.

With a huff, Link turned away from the crowd and tried to squeeze under the shade of an overhang with Dalia. He had given up waiting because he could feel his skin burning.

"When are they gonna get here?" He muttered.

Dalia just shrugged her shoulders, then winced. She had been carrying water all day yesterday, more than usual. It was needed to mix the clay properly, to form the bricks of the expanded stables. Noticing her pain, Link held her hand and lightly squeezed. He was again reminded of how he wanted to better his sister's lives. Dalia shouldn't have to hurt like this.

Link suddenly tilted his head. He thought he heard an echo. It was low and resonating. He stilled his breath and concentrated. It took some time, but he began to hear a chorus unlike anything before. It came to him in a flash. It sounded just like the animal noises Mother Heruta sometimes made to go along with her stories. It was the cows! They were here!

He leapt to his feet and shouted, "The cows are coming!" This, of course, brought a whole new round of excited shoving and jabbering.

Mother Heruta, ever watchful, called out several children's names to get back from the edge.

"But Mother-" Riju tried arguing.

"No but's from any of you. Or else none of you will see the cows until tomorrow!"

The children quickly hushed up and followed orders. No one was about to risk Mother Heruta's wrath. But the excited whispers grew in volume as the clear sounds of mooing and bells ringing were clearly heard by everyone. Even Dalia by this point had moved next to Link, who was standing at the edge of the crowd.

A cry went up from the guards waiting at the gate. It was quickly followed by the spectators standing upon the roofs. The children were by far the loudest. And they only got louder when the first cow burst through the entrance.

It was fat. Its color was mostly white, but there were brown splotches all around its body. And it didn't look anything like the sleek horses the Gerudo bred. Link privately thought Mother Heruta's descriptions were a little off.

"They don't look anything like horses!" Dalia cried. Many of the children nodded in agreement with her.

"Well they have four legs and a long face. How else am I supposed to describe a cow to ya?" Mother huffed. She wasn't really offended but couldn't help warding off the accusation. Luckily, the children were too engrossed to really care about minor details.

The first cow was quickly followed by nine others. The last cow in was bigger and pranced around the courtyard. It had short horns on top of its head and was black in color. It feinted a charge at two Gerudo who were waving their arms to keep it away from the entrance into the dining area. Nabooru was quick to whoop and bring her horse between her sisters and the animal. It shook its head and trotted back to where the other cows were gathered. It continually swung its head and pawed the ground to ward off any Gerudo that got too close.

"What's that black one doing?" Pearle asked.

The ever-knowledgeable Heruta answered, "That one's the bull. You can tell by the horns on its head. And he's trying to make sure we don't hurt his wives."

"Kinda like how King Ganondorf protects us?" Another little girl inquired.

Mother Heruta was careful to not show any emotion. Using a bovine as a symbol of her King? Unthinkable. "I suppose so."

The conversation ended when Nabooru and the other riders lined up at one end and slowly started advancing on the cattle. The bull again faced the Gerudo but sluggishly started backing away. The other cows began ambling toward the desired destination, but the bull was stubborn. He stopped after a few paces. With front hooves pawing the ground, he lowered his head and bellowed. Before he could charge, a piercing whistle sounded.

Link listened carefully. The notes rose and fell in a specific pattern. It was soothing but also upbeat. He looked around for the source. Passing through the gate entrance a woman was sitting high atop her horse. Link knew he had never seen her before.

For one, her clothing was different. She was wearing a long white dress with leather boots and a funny hat. Her hair was down. He couldn't make out her face, but her skin was pale. Even atop the fortress Link noticed that she carried herself differently than the other Gerudo. Link could only assume that this person was Naomi.

The whistling continued as the woman approached the bull. Completely ignoring the other riders' protests, she dismounted. Stretching forth her hand and gently placing it on the bull's forehead the intriguing woman began scratching, all the while whistling that tune. Once the bull relaxed she began prodding its neck, forcing the bull to turn around. Keeping a hand on the beast's thick shoulder, she walked with it to the stables out of sight.

Link was barely breathing. That music was beautiful. It resonated with him and he sensed a light tingling of magic in the notes. His curiosity of Naomi increased ten-fold with this development.

The moment was shattered when Riju spoke. "Can we see the cows now?"

Mother Heruta shook her head. "No. I don't want any of you to go down there yet. The adults are setting things up and you'll only get in their way. In fact, Riju, knowing you, you would end up causing a stampede."

The children laughed at Riju's expense. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"If you want to help things move along faster, go down and start unloading the supplies the troupe brought back."

A collective groan was heard from most of the children, but Link just shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to talk with Naomi, so if doing some chores would help speed things along, he was willing to help out. He led the way down the outside stairs and approached the members of the troupe. They had all dismounted and were handing off bags to those who were lined up.

He walked up to Ruvano and held out his hands. When she dropped a bag into them, she commented with a grin, "You sure grow fast Link! I'm gone only a few weeks and it seems like you grew a couple of inches over-night."

Noticing how red his skin was she then exclaimed, "Go inside already and stay there! You're turning as red as a healing potion! You can help sort things in the storage room."

A little shocked, Link readily agreed. The excitement of the cows and that beautiful whistling made him forget that he was burning. He scowled when he thought of the pain he would have to endure for the next several days because of this. Turning on his heel he tried running back into the safe shadows of the Fortress. But he tripped and nearly spilt the contents. He had to be content with hobbling down the short path to the entrance, very aware of the sun beating down on him every step of the way.

Link weaved his way through the corridors until he saw a bustle of activity coming from one of the storage rooms. The curtain was pulled back and people were entering and exiting freely. It was the usual rush when the dancing troupes came back.

"Oh, good! Link! You can help us out here," Hirena called out from a corner. She held a clipboard in hand and was busy ticking off items as others unpacked the bags. Link deposited his cargo where a few others were waiting and listened for his orders.

"'Kay Link. Food stuffs go to the right hall. Try and place similar items together. Other stuff goes in the left hall. Cloth in one pile. Rupees in chests. Trinkets in another chest. Pots up against the wall. You know the drill so get hauling." Hirena winked at him and passed a few onions. Link wrinkled his nose but quickly ran off to deposit them.

He spent the next two hours doing this, running back and forth between rooms dropping off items and picking up more from Hirena. He thought it was fun, at the start. He and five other girls were the runners and they would make a race out of it. That was until Hirena had to yell at them because they were too reckless in putting the items away. Now he was just bored.

When they finished, as decreed by Hirena the so-called 'goddess of the store-rooms', Link trudged down the path to the dinning room. He stopped to clean his hands at a bowl of oil-soaked coarse rocks at the doorway. When finished, he spotted Nabooru and skipped over to her. She had already claimed a cup for him. He frowned when he saw no food in sight.

"Why are we still at half-rations?" He complained.

"Hush Link. We always spend one extra day rationing our food once all when the troupes come back. Then we get to celebrate with a feast as soon as King Ganondorf has determined what sort of year we'll have. Now, fold your hands."

He had to do this whenever he ate with Nabooru. He obediently followed her example and pressed his hands together flat and brought it up to his chest. He bowed his head and muttered, "I give thanks to the Goddesses for this meal."

After she said her much longer prayer, Nabooru looked at Link who was already downing his drink. "You didn't sound very happy with that prayer," she commented.

Link just shrugged. Nabooru slowly began sipping her portion, all the while looking at Link. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he asked, "Why do we pray anyways? No one else seems to."

Nabooru just smiled and replied with, "Because I am a follower of the Golden Goddesses. And I want you to be one, too."

"But why do we have to pray?"

Nabooru sipped her drink for a moment before answering. "Well, how else will the Goddesses know we're grateful for what they've done?"

Link opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came to mind. Instead, he swallowed the last of his drink in silence. Nabooru did the same. His sisters weren't around, which was a little surprising, but he figured that they had already finished with their meager dinner. A yawn escaped him, and he leaned against Nabooru, despite the pain the pressure against his sensitive skin caused him. He was just closing his eyes when he heard some whistles and hollers from around the room.

He sat up immediately, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. At the entrance was the strange woman who calmed down the bull.

"That's Naomi, right?" He pointed, and Nabooru followed his gaze.

She grinned and said, "It sure is."

Naomi finished cleaning her hands and walked over to a group sitting near the entrance. She started chatting with them. A crowd slowly started forming around her. Link stood up to go walk over, but Nabooru grabbed his pantleg.

"Where do ya think you're goin, mister?" Nabooru drawled.

Pointing, he said, "To go talk with Naomi."

She just laughed, "Well you're a little late to get in line, Kid. It'll be _hours_ before ya can think to ask her anything. You'll be dead asleep by then."

Link looked a little downcast. He really, really wanted to know how she did that magic.

"And besides, you need to go take care of that sunburn. Your skin is starting to blister."

Link cringed. He had been trying to ignore the pain for a while. His skin was hot, and his ears hurt to touch. Grudgingly, he nodded and left Nabooru. After dropping off his cup he walked to the Nursery. As expected, Mother Heruta was there and she already had the salve ready.

He really didn't want to but the last time he ran away from the skin-treatment he had been unable to move the next morning. So he slowly took off his sleeves, with Mother's help, trying his best not to bump his ears. Ever slow and gentle, Mother Heruta began spreading the sticky substance across his arms, back and belly. He let out a squeak of pain as she moved to his neck.

"You're OK, Link. Remember, we Gerudo do not run from pain." Mother Heruta spoke the same words he heard every time he got into this situation.

He choked on his hiss as she dropped a dollop onto his ears. Tears threatened to pour out, but he bit his tongue instead.

To distract him, Mother Heruta enquired, "So how did you like the cows, Link? Were they what you expected?"

Trying really, really hard not to pull away as Mother gently passed two fingers across his ear, Link whimpered, "They were big-g-g-ger than I thought they-they would be. They don't- eep!- look at a-a-a-a-alllll like hooorrses."

All the way from his pointed tip, down to the lobe, and around the back, Mother spread the medicine. Though she was gentle like always, it still stung. Knowing she was trying to him distract him from the pain, Link kept talking.

"That bulllllllooked kinda sc-scary."

She moved on to the other ear, and replied, "Well, that's what they're supposed to do. To keep any wild wolfos or bandits away bulls have to stay sharp and charge anything that might hurt the herd."

"You know a lot about cows, Mother," Link commented. He relaxed for just a moment as she carefully unbound his hair. Link's blonde locks fell down to his shoulders.

Mother Heruta then added some of the salve to the top of his head and began massaging it in. "Hmmm, I wouldn't say that. I just believe that animals and people have a lot in common."

"Oh. Well, I still think you're smart."

There was a light chuckle behind him, "Why thank-you, Link."

He smiled impishly, then blinked when he remembered what else happened. "Mother, how did she do that?"

Pausing in her massaging, Mother Heruta looked down, "What are you talking about?"

"Naomi," Link said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She whistled that song and the bull calmed down. She used magic, didn't she?" The way he asked almost sounded accusatory.

Finished with the scalp, the elder spun the child around to look at him. "So what if she did?" She dabbed a little dollop on his nose and cheeks.

Wiggling his nose, Link replied, "I haven't really seen anyone use magic. Nabooru uses that spell to keep me from getting red. And Aaroot sometimes casts a spell to keep the room quiet. And there's the magic contest stuff during the festivals. But no one else really does it."

Heruta hummed in understanding. "You should ask Aaroot why the Gerudo don't use magic very much. And you should ask Naomi about how she uses magic."

Link was about to cross his arms but thought better of it. They were still damp and sticky. "I wanted to. But then a big crowd came around her and Nabooru sent me away."

He was going to pout but then Mother slathered the ointment across his cracked lips. Grimacing, he tried really hard to not wipe it away.

Closing up the jar, Mother Heruta commented, "Well, the burn could have been worse. I believe you're getting better at controlling that spell."

Link just shrugged. He didn't feel like he was. On instinct he attempted to lick his lips then cringed in disgust. They tasted like soured leever.

Opening the curtain, the elder let Link pass through. "Remember, don't lay down for a few minutes. And try to practice that cooling spell. It should help you heal quicker."

Link nodded then let out a yawn. "Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Link."

* * *

 **A/N: The song Naomi whistled is based off Bremen March. I imagine it at a slower tempo though.**

 **And has anyone else wondered how cows ended up in Gerudo Valley? This is my head cannon for that detail of the game. And I wanted to make a 10 cow joke, but I don't think anyone would have gotten it.**


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting Naomi

**A/N: So, I've changed a few things. A lovely reviewer pointed out how slow this story is going, and believe me, I totally understand how slow plot development is. I kind of want to skip to the 'fun exciting stuff', like you, but that's not my goal with this story.**

 **I currently have** _ **at least**_ **another 10 chapters of Link living with the Gerudo. I may bump updating to twice or even three times a week, but** _ **only**_ **when I'm done with classes which is after the holidays. Yeah, this is a long story. A** _ **Saga**_ **. I love immersing myself into stories and character's lives and all that fun world-building stuff. And to skip these chapters will make the rest of the story difficult to follow or the points… pointless.**

 **And it's OK if you don't like that.** **It's not everyone's cup of tea. I understand that fanfiction isn't really the place where people put ginormous novels, but it's what I decided to do. And don't worry. There's plenty of action to come, even though this 'book' isn't focused on that. It's more focused on suspense and intrigue and just getting a really good look into the characters and their perspectives. It's mainly a lot of build-up for the future 'books'.**

 **Also, you may have noticed the name change. In an effort to shy away from the whole concept of "this book must have a constantly moving plot", I decided to rename the story. It's a bit of a throw-back to the fact that this was originally a game, but it's also detailing how a person (Link) develops through their life.**

 **On that note, I cannot express how important this chapter is in shaping Link's view of the world. If any of you have kids, or younger siblings, or just been around children a lot, you might understand what's happening. I would recommend listening to two particular songs, but that might ruin future events. So I'd like to hear your guesses in which songs fits the upcoming scenes. :)**

 **Anyway, enough rambling.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _We are a community of sisters. We love each other and do the best we can. But sometimes family just wanders away. Sometimes that wandering means they leave forever. Sometimes it means that our sister comes back to us even stronger."_

 **Chapter 15: Meeting Naomi**

Nabooru's heart swelled in pride as she oversaw next day's training. Link was hurting. She could tell from the glazed look in his eyes. But he stayed in time with the rhythm and didn't falter in the slightest. And when she was about to tell him to correct his grip or lift the sword a little higher, he would glance at her and do the adjustments himself. That burn from yesterday didn't even seem to slow him down, even with two blisters that looked ready to pop.

When they ended their drill and dismissed the children to their duties, Nabooru called Link over. He stood at attention as any good little solider would, but he had a slightly worried look on his face.

Nabooru chuckled, "Relax. I'm just going to walk with you." She folded her hands behind her head and started walking with Link back to the fortress. With a side-long glance, she asked, "So have you seen the cows yet?"

Link shook his head solemnly. Riju and the others had gone to see the cows after their dinner, but because he got back late, was tired, and had to wait for the skin-care ointment to finish drying, he completely missed seeing the new inhabitants with the other children. He felt a pang of jealously and anger thinking of it again.

Noticing his melancholy attitude Nabooru asked, "What's wrong? Did ya not sleep good?"

"Uh-hun." Was Link's one-word answer.

"Was it the burns?" Nabooru felt slightly ashamed. She knew Link wasn't able to hold spell for long and he was out in the worst part of the day for hours. Shoving the feeling of guilt aside, she tried rationalizing that he would need to master the skill sooner rather than later. But it still hurt to see him like this.

"No." The burns were warm and somewhat painful but once he fell asleep it wouldn't be a problem for Link. What happened was his annoying sister. "It was Riju. She was up even later than usual."

Nabooru let out a bark of laughter. Of course. She should have known Riju would've been too excited to sleep. "Well, didn't you play your ocarina? That usually works."

Shrugging, Link provided the only answer he could, "I did. But for some reason it just made her even more crazy."

Nabooru stopped and dropped her arms. "What, really?"

Depressed, Link just nodded his head.

"Hmmm, well, let's ask Aaroot about it. Because that's really unusual."

Fifteen minutes later found the two at Aaroot's door. Link knew he was late. But he couldn't help it. It took him longer to get ready than usual due to the burns.

Always looking out for him, Nabooru said, "Don't worry Link. Whatever Aaroot's going to do, it won't be something you can't handle."

Link just frowned at that. His mind returned to the lines of numbers his teacher made him write over and over. It may not be physically horrendous but the consequences of being late were unpleasant.

He rang the bell and waited. Once he heard the consent, he carefully passed the curtain and sat down at the table. The books were laid out for him and at the very top was the wax board with a line of numbers already written down. Link tried not to sigh.

"You wouldn't have to sigh like that, Link, if you were here on time."

"I'm sorry, Aaroot," came Nabooru's sweet voice of salvation. "I slowed him down this morning."

Aaroot just looked up and went, "Ah-humm. And what are you doing here, Nabooru? Come to finish your magic lessons?"

Somewhat sheepishly, Nabooru brought a hand up to the back of her head and chuckled, "Er, well, no. But I wanted to ask your permission to take Link to see Naomi. I think he could learn some valuable lessons from her."

Aaroot set down her quill. She stared at Nabooru with her hands folded under her chin and thought. "A very interesting proposition, Nabooru. I agree that Link can learn some things from Naomi. Which is why I asked her when she first arrived if she would come by today to pick up Link."

"Really!?" Link nearly jumped up in excitement, just as he managed to settle himself on his pillow.

"Well, you don't have to act too excited, boy. Studying numbers, history, and culture are good for you."

"Yeah, but they're like leever meat," Link muttered. Aaroot didn't hear what he said but Nabooru cracked up.

"What did you say Link?" Aaroot demanded. He looked up with a guilt-ridden face and swallowed hard.

"He… he said… oh, hahaha! Link said that those subjects are like leever meat! Hahahahaha!" Nabooru choked out. She was having to lean against the doorframe for support. Link turned to her with horror and betrayal written on his face.

Aaroot just sat there tapping her nose. "Hmmm, leever meat, eh? Well it's healthy, sustaining, and plentiful. It seems to be a suitable analogy."

"And it's very boring, too!" crowed Nabooru.

Link couldn't help but snort. He tried his hardest, but a giggle escaped him. He chanced a look at Aaroot and was surprised to see a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, perhaps that as well," was all the elder dared to admit.

After a few more seconds of laughter, Aaroot cut in. "Alright Nabooru! If you have nothing better to do go terrorize a talus! I expect Link to finish another chapter before Naomi arrives and you're only distracting him."

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Nabooru sobered up. "Alright. Thank you for letting me swing by, Aaroot. I'll leave you two alone now."

"Bye, Nabooru!" Link called before the curtain fell behind her. He then turned one of his books open and began reading.

"Hmmm…" Aaroot mused. "Starting with the ' _Cultural Heritage of the Eight Noble Families of Hyrule_ ', are we? And I thought I so lovingly wrote on your tablet to get you started with your numbers because you were late."

This time, Link let out a great sigh as he picked up the tablet that was subtly placed off to the side during Nabooru's request.

* * *

The soft jingle at the door had never sounded more like freedom to Link. He ended up reading the same paragraph four times because he kept losing his place. Naomi's arrival saved him from reading it a fifth time. He was already standing up when she passed through the curtain.

"Hello, Aaroot. And hello, Link. This is the second time we've met, I suppose." Naomi smiled broadly.

Link thought she was very pretty, if only because she was so different from every other Gerudo he met. Shorter than most, with skin milky white and a light cotton dress, she was certainly the anomaly Aaroot had described her as. The closest resemblance she had to the Gerudo was her long, sharp nose, bright red hair, and golden irises.

Link furrowed his brow, "Second?" He had never seen the woman in his life.

"Yup! I helped take care of you right after Nabooru found you in the woods."

"Oh." Link simply replied as he glanced at the stone beneath him. Then it was like a lightening bolt hit him. He shot his head back up and pointed his finger accusingly at her. "You're _that_ person!"

He couldn't believe he had ever forgotten! Nabooru must have told him a thousand times about how a sister in Hyrule had helped him just after she found him. Now that he really thought about it, her name sounded awfully familiar.

"So I am," she said with a giggle.

Naomi suddenly held out her hand to him, palm down and slightly curled. She didn't seem all that surprised by his outburst. She smiled sweetly and expectantly at him. Unsure of what to do, Link looked at her face, but she gave no clue as to what should happen next. Naomi just stood there smiling and waiting for something. Link then looked at Aaroot.

The elder explained, "Ah, we haven't gotten that far in Link's cultural lessons yet. Link, you're supposed to gently hold her hand and kiss it."

"What?" Link looked at the outstretched hand like it was a snake.

Naomi just giggled. "Aaroot said you would need some help in navigating the 'strange Hylian customs'. Kissing an offered woman's hand is one of them."

Link chewed his lip. The more he learned about these Hylian customs the more confused he got. He tentatively reached out and grasped her hand. Quickly he planted a kiss on it and almost threw her hand back. Naomi just cracked up at what would be a great insult to any other Hylian woman.

"Hmm, a one out of ten, I would say," Aaroot commented. Link's ears began burning and it had nothing to do with standing in the sun yesterday.

"Oh, please, Aaroot, at least a three. He did happen to kiss me right on the knuckles," Naomi pleaded. Link wasn't sure if she was serious or not, because she was still laughing.

Crossing his arms, Link grumbled, "Why are we learning about kissing anyway?"

Naomi grinned at him and ask, "Oh, do you want to learn magic then?"

Link looked up with hope as Naomie continued, "Here. Let me use my magic to think of what you really want to learn."

She placed two fingers to her forehead and started humming. "Oh yes! I can hear your thoughts clearly! You want to know… how I calmed the bull so quickly. And... oh, of course! How I mix magic into my music to command the creatures. And you want to learn how to do it yourself! Oh, what fun!"

Link's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Surely this woman was just as powerful, if not more so, than Ganondorf. She knew exactly what he wanted. It was incredible. It was the greatest magic he had ever seen!

"That wasn't magic Link," Aaroot flatly spoke.

He looked toward the old woman and was about to protest, but then he heard another giggle come from Naomi. Try as she might, her wiggling nose, hands slapped across her mouth, and shaking shoulders were a dead give-away. Link's face fell.

Looking at his crestfallen expression brought a new wave of laughter over Naomi. This time she didn't hold back.

Through a few tears, she admitted, "Nabooru told me when I saw her this morning. She said you wanted to know all about my use of magic and cows and things."

Link crossed his arms and pouted. That was twice today Nabooru betrayed him.

"Alright, that's enough pouting Link." Aaroot intervened, "You can go take it up with Nabooru when you see her later. So come sit down and we'll begin some new lessons."

"Actually, Aaroot, I believe the lessons will go better if Link and I interact a little more," suggested Naomi. She smiled again, this time pleasantly, while Link just blushed.

"Very well. I'll just be sitting here getting some paperwork done, then. You two have at it."

"But what about the cows?" Link asked piteously. He felt like they were completely ignoring what he wanted to do.

Naomi placed a finger to her cheek and offered, "How does your first real taste of cow milk after were done sound to you?"

Happily, the lessons began.

* * *

Several hours later, Link and Naomi were walking to the stalls. Lunch was not provided because King Ganondorf's decree of half-rations was still in effect, but from the smells that were coming from the kitchen, they would have a grand feast tonight.

"You learn quickly, Link. That's good."

He blushed at Naomi's sincere compliment. He liked her. A lot. She was fun to be around and had taught him so much in their short amount of time together.

"I'll be leaving here the day after tomorrow, so I hope you remember the things I taught you. I'm not sure if I'll be back," she said, somewhat wistfully.

Link turned toward her and, as only a child could, asked, "Why'd ya leave the tribe anyway?"

Taken aback, Naomi stuttered a moment, "Ah-wha-uh… Well, it's complicated."

Frowning, Link replied as he walked on, "That's what Aaroot said."

Smilingly a bit sadly, Naomi replied, "Well, it's true. Love does funny things to people. I love my husband dearly. He saved my life. And I love the Tribe. They gave me life. It does hurt, having to choose one over the other. At least, that's what I thought. But then I came to an important realization Link."

She stopped and waited for Link to turn around. Once he did, she beckoned him closer. Kneeling down and gently taking his hands in hers, she whispered. "Link. I learned an important truth not long ago.

"A person can have enough love for everyone they choose to care about. And incredible things can happen when they begin to act on that love. I was separated a long time from the Tribe. I felt like an outcast living in Hyrule. That I had failed them… And in some ways, I- I did."

Naomi choked. Her bronze eyes were filling with tears and wrinkles formed along her brow. Her beautiful voice became raspy but despite her feelings of guilt, she pushed on with a smile.

"But you know what? Those failures may have held me back for a time but I'm _here_ … _now_. I've realized what I can still _do_ for the Tribe. I can still love them in my own way. Care for them in the circumstances life has given me. And I can still love my husband and daughter, who live in Hyrule, _just as much_."

Radiant light filled the woman's eyes. As she squeezed Link's hands he had a strange feeling wash over him. It was as if cool water was washing over him after a long day working in the gardens. Or it could be described as one of the soft horse-hair blankets being wrapped around him when Mother Heruta came to check on the children on a particularly cold night. Or when Nabooru grabbed him from behind and gave him a tight hug.

It was good, good feeling.

Naomi brought Link's hands up to her mouth and gently kissed his fingers. She held them there, with her eyes closed. The seconds ticked by in quiet peace. At long last, she opened them and stared at the child.

Some look of urgency crossed her face as she whispered, "Link. I hope you understand someday that love is not restrained to a certain person, group, or even time. That if you love, truly and deeply, good things will happen. Plenty of bad things will happen too, but the good will always come out on top, as long as you keep giving away that love without restraint."

Naomi let a few tears slip down her face, but she was beaming. Link got the feeling that these tears weren't sad tears, but somehow happy ones. He had never seen glistening tears like these before.

A smile as big and bright as the full moon came to his face. He loved Naomi. A lot. Instinctively he hugged her around the neck. With her kneeling down and steady as a rock Link was able to lean into her, his sun-burnt ear brushing against hers.

Gently, so as not to hurt him, Naomi wrapped her arms around his waist. If Naomi didn't know any better, this could have been her child.

It felt right. It felt natural to be holding each other so close.

Their pounding hearts created a harmonious rhythm as a light breeze blew through the corridor. It was as if a beautiful melody had started playing, one that only two true lovers of life could conjure. The silent yet powerful notes carried the weight and glory of their deeply sacred love. Singing strings and glorious vocals that no mortal ears could hear, made their hearts pound faster, made their skin shiver. The precious seconds stretched into eternity, and it was as if the Goddesses decreed that nothing would destroy or diminish their love for the world and for each other.

The tears still flowed down Naomi's face, but Link felt a low and happy hum thrum through her chest. Link squeezed a little tighter, before relaxing and letting his feet be firmly placed on the floor. Naomi rose to stand, but instead of taking his hand she picked Link up and placed him against her hip. Link grinned and looped his arms back around her neck. It had been a long time since someone had carried him like this.

They made their way outside in silence, where the bright sunlight greeted them. Naomi put him down, but the boy didn't mind. She had done so much for him already. Link took her hand as she led the way to the stables.

His pace quickened when the cows came in sight. Two were laying down under the shade of the lean-to, while a third was standing and swishing its tail.

"Oh, good. The others must be grazing," Naomi remarked.

Though the stable entrance was within the walls of the fortress a natural tunnel led from the stables out to open pasture. The meager grass the horses, and now cattle, grazed on was at the top of a large plateau which overlooked the fortress. Long ago, the Gerudo cleared the plateau of dangerous creatures and it was impossible to climb, so there was no worry that their animals were in any danger.

Link was a little disappointed to not see all the cows, but he still clambered onto the brick wall to watch the ones that were here. One turned its white face toward him and paused in its chewing to bellow at him.

A bit awestruck, Link commented, "They really _do_ moo!"

Then he proceeded to moo right back.

Naomi chuckled. She propped her elbows on top of the fence and started whistling. It wasn't very loud. In fact, Link was right next to her and he could barely hear it and he had great hearing. At least that's what Mother Heruta said. But he recognized the tune from yesterday.

"Why do you whistle that?"

Naomi stopped. "It's to let the cattle know I'm here. I have a lot of different songs that I use for different things. The one I just whistled, which is the same one I used yesterday, is called 'Cattle Round-Up'. It helps me gather the cows when I need to."

"Cool!" Link was amazed, but then he tilted his head and commented, "But you didn't use any magic this time."

Naomi lifted her eyebrows, "I'm surprised you could tell. So you could feel the magic yesterday? And you were on the rooftops?"

Link nodded his head. He didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Interesting. Nabooru says you use a bit of magic when you play your ocarina."

Blushing, Link just scuffed his shoes against the dirt. "It didn't work last night," he muttered.

"What usually happens?"

Sighing, Link explained, "My age-mate Riju sometimes won't go to sleep. So I play a song that makes her sleepy. But last night when I played she just got more excited."

"Hmmm. Did Aaroot explain to you how different magics work?"

Link dived into what he learned, all the while staring at the cows, "Mmm-hmm. There's three types of magic: Natural magic, Magic Item magic, and Deity magic. There's lots of different kinds of Items and Deity magics, but there are three types of Natural Magic: Red, Blue, and Green. A person can have a mix of all, or some, or just one. But the more a person has of one usually the more powerful the person is."

He quickly looked up to Naomi to see if he got it all right. Impressed, Naomi remarked, "Wow. You sure remember things well."

"Aaroot's been teaching me," Link replied rather glumly.

With a grin Naomi then turned and began whistling Cattle Round-Up, but this time there was a bit of magic mixed in. The cows in the stable all ambled over and leaned their heads over the fence. Laughing, Link reached out a hand. A long, slimy tongue passed over it and he squealed.

"Eeeeww! Their tongues are really rough!" He continued to giggle while shaking his hand.

Scratching the top of one particularly insistent cow, Naomi asked, "Well, did you feel it? This time I used a bit of magic to call the cattle over."

Between his giggles, as the two other cows had taken to licking his face and hair, Link said, "Yeah! How'd ya do that?"

"I'm a bit different from the other Gerudo," Naomi said. The way she said it sounded like she wasn't particularly hurt by that fact.

"Most Gerudo have low levels of Red magic, with an occasional Blue mixed in. I have low levels of Red magic, but a mid-level Blue magic. Do you know what Blue magic's strengths are?"

She turned from scratching one cow's forehead to look at Link. She had to bite her cheek from laughing. A cow had licked his bangs and gotten so much slobber in it that his hair was sticking straight up. Link shook his head no. The movement dislodged some spit and made his hair stick out in every direction.

With a laugh, Naomi continued with her instruction. "Blue magic is associated with the Goddess Nayru. She's the patron Goddess of Wisdom, Water, and Song. It's said that Blue magic comes from the air we breath and sharpens the mind. I can't say it's the same for every Blue, but I find that if I concentrate on my middle here," Naomi patted her stomach, "that I can more easily draw on my magic."

She gave a knowing snicker and said, "Finding the magic is probably the hardest lesson you're ever going to learn. It can be pretty hard, especially when it shifts around. But don't be too discouraged. If you know you have it, you can always find it."

"OK!" Link chirped. He was currently rubbing a cow behind the ear and was struggling to stay upright. Naomi picked him up by the waist and set him properly on the fence. He then asked, "So how does it work with music?"

"Well, I don't know how all of it works. But when I concentrate on pulling my magic, and I fill my lungs with air and my mind with specific thoughts, the music I make can create certain effects. The more magic I use, the stronger the effect. So when I draw my magic to whistle a tune it has a more potent effect on the person or creature I target; in this case, the cows. I think thoughts like 'come here' or 'stand next to me', which encourages the animals more-so than without magic."

Link managed to pull himself away from the cows to slide off the fence. As he was wiping some slime off with the back of his hand, he gave Naomi a very serious look. "But I don't have Blue magic. Nabooru says my magic is Green."

Shrugging, Naomi offered, "You might have Blue. Remember, it's possible for someone to have all three."

Link thought on that. He wasn't sure if Naomi was right. "But why didn't it work last night?"

"Hmmm… I'm not entirely sure. Has Aaroot covered how feelings can affect how magic works?"

Shaking his head, Link looked at her in curiosity.

"How do you usually feel when you play that particular song? What thoughts do you usually have?"

He had to think a moment as he continued to wipe slime out of his hair. "I donno. I just wanna to get to sleep."

"Well, what were you thinking last night?"

Link suddenly began digging his toes in the dirt and refused to look up. He felt ashamed about what happened. He had never done such a thing before.

When he didn't respond, Naomi raised her eyebrows. She came over and dropped down to his eye-level. She propped her elbows on her knees and quietly asked, "Are you OK? Did something bad happen last night?"

With flickering eyes and trembling lips he whispered, "I got mad at Riju last night. I threw a clay pot at her."

"Did she get hurt?"

"No. But the pot did."

Link suddenly found himself in another embrace. Naomi stroked back his head, slime and all, and told him, "Things like that happen Link. I can't tell you how many times I got into arguments with _my_ age-mates. But I still love them, and they still love me. No, it's not right to throw things when you're angry, but all is forgiven. I'm sure."

"Really?" Link's bottom lip was stuck out in disbelief. His eyes were still sad, but they were also hopeful. Pleading.

"I'm sure," was her confident answer. "In fact, she's probably forgotten all about it already. Just don't do that again, OK?"

Link chewed his lip and nodded vigorously. He wouldn't. Not ever again. And she was probably right. Riju often forgot about things.

Standing up, Naomi folded her arms and thought out loud. "Being angry is probably why your song didn't have the effect you wanted. Your anger either blocked the magic, or it was projected into the notes creating a different effect than usual. Or it could be a different thing entirely. Perhaps subconsciously you wanted to be as excited as Riju and that overrode your sleepiness effect."

Link just stared at her. She wasn't making much sense, other than anger did funny things to his magic.

Naomi slowed her train of thoughts and refocused on speaking directly to Link. "Magic can be a tricky thing. Music magic especially. I know I have to be in the correct attitude if I want to have the right effect when I sing or whistle. If it's a happy song, I should try to be happy. If it's a sad one, I think sad thoughts."

She patted his head, "If you run into the problem again think sleepy thoughts and it should work."

Link looked up from staring at the ground. His blue eyes carried some hope. "So I just gotta know how I feel before I play?"

"Yup. Well, then, you want to practice the Cattle-Round-Up song?"

His mood much improved, Link followed Naomi thorough the gate and to the tunnel. The cows followed them through the cool cavern. It was a short and well-walked path, so they easily found their way to the top. Once the exited, they walked to the middle of the plateau.

Along the way, Naomi whistled the song without magic. After a couple repetitions, Link joined in.

"Close. Hold that third note just a little longer. And you're also adding magic to it. Try to hold it back for now."

Link tried again. He wasn't used to holding back his magic when playing music. To him, music and magic were one and the same. Link wasn't happy that had to start several times over because Naomi would cut him off if magic was added. In fact, he had to practice the song a whole seven times before he got the notes perfectly.

Happy with himself he started over, but this time he unconsciously added the magic. It wasn't much, but it was enough to catch the attention of the cows. Link was so focused on whistling out the tune that he didn't notice the herd swiftly marching toward him until he felt their thunderous hooves shaking the ground.

"Aaahhh!" He screamed and hid behind Naomi's legs when he finally saw the bovines' approach.

Naomi just laughed and held out her arms to greet the animals. They slowed down to a walk and surrounded the two. Link closed his eyes when one came particularly close and blew snot in his face. Link just laughed.

"Well, it looks like you've got the song down right. It could be useful for the Tribe to have someone call the cattle like that."

A wide smile crossed his face for a moment, but then Link suddenly looked down. With a frown he said, "But I won't always be here."

Suddenly, he was scooped up and placed on a cow's back. The cow just turned its head to moo at the new rider but stayed still.

Naomi looked him in the eye and said, "Of course, Link. Everyone, _everything,_ must leave the nest someday. You just happen to know why you'll be leaving. But you know what? You don't have to stay away forever. The Tribe isn't banishing you. They're putting their hopes in you."

Switching to Hylian she whooped and clapped Link on the back, " _So, buck-up rider! Be happy!_ "

Walking away with her arms stretched up high, Naomi let out a truly heartfelt laugh. She looked so pretty with her red hair shining in the sunlight and the wide smile. It was as if nothing could dampen her jubilant mood.

The cows ambled after her, with Link still on top. Gasping, Link leaned over the cow's neck. He had ridden horses before, but cows were a lot bulkier. And he couldn't find his center of balance in their odd gate. Glancing around, he noticed that the horses were still scattered around. They didn't seem affected by the music.

"Why didn't the horses come with the Round-Up song?"

Looking up, Naomi clarified, "I created Cattle Round-Up specifically for the cows. When mixed with magic it's notes target the cows."

She frowned, "And it for some reason works on chicks too, but not full-grown cuccos. I haven't quite figured out why yet.

"Anyway, for horses I create a special song for each one. Lon-lon Ranch may be known for its milk, but we breed and train some of the best horses too," she boasted. "I create special songs so when a new owner takes the horse away it can respond to the song as well as a call or the reins. Nobles like that characteristic of Lon-lon horses a lot, so they're willing to pay quite a few rupees for a well-trained horse."

"Oh. So you can't teach me any songs?"

"Sorry, Kiddo. Wish I had the time. But you have to start when they're young and it takes several months of practice. And don't forget, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Link was a little disheartened, so he slumped against the cow. "Can't you stay?"

Naomi patted his leg. "Sorry Link. But I've got a little girl back home. Name's Malon. She's the same age you are. I'm sure she wants me back home."

Link didn't say anything. He understood, so he just nodded and looked out over the horizon. It wasn't quite sunset, but the sun was rapidly sinking in the western sky.

"Thank you for understanding, Link. You're a good kid," came the whisper.

They stayed like that for a few precious minutes, gazing at the sky and listening to the wind blow around them. The world was beautiful. The world was peaceful.

It was broken when a loud ram's horn sounded across the valley, which was picked up by several other horns.

"The festival!" Link shouted as he scrambled off the cow's back. Naomi caught him before he fell.

"Alright! Well, come help me milk the cows before you go running off. We'll want to have some milk for the celebration."

"OK!" Link started skipping back to the tunnel entrance all the while whistling Cattle Round-up. The cows ambled behind.


	16. Chapter 16: A Time For Celebration

**A/N: I highly recommend listening to Gerudo Valley during a portion of this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _What can I say? There was a wild party, but it wasn't just for me. Everyone was celebrating because we had a good year that year. And we… had a Queen… chosen that year, too."_

 **Chapter 16: Time for Celebration**

Ganondorf was standing with his arms crossed and was gazing intently at the stone beneath. He didn't often find himself in this position. Swallowing the dryness away and with his fingers gripping his biceps, he asked, "So, what is your answer? The Council has been pressing me to choose."

Ruvano was standing a foot across from him with both hands on her hips with a slight scowl on her face. She had never looked more beautiful. With that dark kohl around her golden eyes and topaz earrings that glinted in the light, she was the Desert Goddess reborn. Even her pouty frown was seductive.

Sternly, she replied, "Ganny. I'm not doing this for them. I'm doing it for _you_."

A whoosh of air came from the King of the Gerudo. She agreed. She agreed! It had probably taken him far too long to ask, not that he would admit that, but this answer ensured the line of future Gerudo leaders.

"Thank you, Ruvano." He smiled as he took her hand into his.

She smiled back and placed her other hand on his cheek. "We've been together since we were small. I know who you really are under that stony front you wear as King. And I wouldn't dare refuse my King." A glimmer of something sorrowful passed over Ganondorf. Ruvano instantly understood and gently but forcibly brought his head down so they could touch foreheads.

"But more than that, Ganny, I couldn't say no to my best friend," she insisted in a quiet but powerful whisper.

Embracing her, he said again, "Thank you. But I would never force you into this position. I just know you're the right one for the job."

Ruvano leaned back and smirked. "Well, that's being a little melodramatic, don't ya think? But we should inform the Tribe."

Keeping his hands on her shoulders Ganondorf nodded and smiled back. "I believe tonight the Tribe can celebrate more than just a feasting year."

"Well, I should go get ready then if I am to present myself as Queen tonight."

* * *

"Alright, this is the last one. Carry it slowly so it won't spill like the last one." Naomi commanded. Link carefully picked up the pot. It had a handle on each side, but it was still heavy. He carefully shuffled out the gate that Naomi propped open for him. Then he walked all the way to the kitchens without spilling a single drop. Link was quite proud of himself.

"Is that the last one, Link?" called Calyban, the head cook.

"Uh-hun!" Link set down the pot full of milk with the others. His stomach rumbled loudly, which caused the cooks to laugh.

"Here, Link. You've earned it," Calyban handed him a handful of berries. They were part of what the dancing troupe brought back. And they were in perfect condition, which was a rarity considering the travel they had to endure.

His eyes widened, and he carefully plucked them out of the offered hand. Trying to chew slowly, Link closed his eyes. They were absolutely delicious. Possibly the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Popping the last two in his mouth he offered a red-stained grin for Calyban.

Chuckling, she said, "You may want to go wash up. You've got berry juice on your chin and if Riju finds out you had some without her, she'll be furious."

Link swallowed. Riju sometimes scared him with how angry she could get. It was like some lightening goddess descended from a storm to smack him over the head. Usually an adult would intervene before that, but the last time she was furious with him it left a bump on his head.

"OK. See you later," he called as he left the kitchens. He was sure to wipe his mouth but was still worried about there being a smudge. He ended up running into someone because he kept looking at his hands to see if there was any indication of his secret treat.

"Oh, Link! Have you washed up yet?" Sheelia asked. Then she wrinkled her nose. "I guess not. Go on. Nabooru's probably waiting for you at the pool."

"Sorry, Sheelia. Is there stuff on my face?" Link had to ask.

Peering at him, Sheelia said slowly, "No. Not from what I can see… Wait a minute! Did the cooks give you something?"

Link turned red all the way to his ear tips. "I helped carry in all the milk," he tried as a defense.

It worked.

"Ah! The milk! We can finally have some?! Hurray!" Sheelia was practically prancing down the hall. Any transgression from Link was completely forgotten.

Link hurried his way outside following a growing crowd of women toward the bathing pool. A complicated pulley system brought water from the river and poured it into a trough that flowed into a basin within the fortress. Before the water reached the pool, it was heated over a large fire in a tub. If they still needed extra heat, there were rocks in the fire that could be pulled out and thrown into the water. The basin had started off as a natural low point, but over the years steps and stairs were carved into it. Link stood at the topmost step and examined the crowd of women.

"Link! Over here!" Near the entrance was Nabooru, standing naked and beckoning him to join her. To Link, it was completely natural to see women expose themselves unabashedly.

He scrambled over to her, taking off his clothes as he went and throwing them in a pile with others. Splashing into the warm pool, Link received a few shouts in return.

"Oh, stop it Tahnra! You know you want to splash too!" Nabooru threw water at the older woman.

"You're going to pay for that Boo-bu!" Tahnra retorted and threw a pumice stone at her. Nabooru caught it one-handed and laughed.

"Link, get over here! You need to wash!" Link was already swimming in the deepest part. It wasn't often that the Gerudo filled up the basin, so he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Aww-"

"No but's! You can swim after I've cleaned your ears."

Grumbling, Link took the long way back. By the time he arrived, Nabooru had already swiped a bar of soap from another sister and was lathering herself. "Alright, get started. I'm going to wash my hair."

Link took the stone and began scrubbing himself down. "OW!" He shouted, as he had forgotten about his sunburn.

Nabooru stopped combing her hair. "Oh, right. The sunburn. Just do it gently Link."

He was already barely rubbing the rock against his skin. So he decided to only act like the loathsome bathing tool was touching him. But Nabooru caught him somewhere between soaping up rinsing her hair. She snatched the stone out of his hand and before he could scramble away, she had him locked under her arm.

"Stop struggling, Link. I'm not gonna hurt ya!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

Link, for his part, only twitched a little as he leaned as far away as he could. A slight whimper escaped him as the coarse stone scratched along his body. Nabooru really tried to be careful, so she avoided the majority of the burns. But she wasn't about to let a bathing opportunity like this pass, so she made sure her little boy was squeaky clean before releasing him.

Link took off like an arrow, quickly swimming to the other end of the pool. In no time at all his pain was forgotten as he splashed and dived and played around with his sisters. Sometimes the adults would scold them, but more often they would join in on the fun.

Everyone was in a good mood. The river was full. The dancing troupes came back with plenty of supplies, most likely pilfered considering they had to bring back a lot of Gerudo goods as well. Glass and silk production, though slow, was going well enough. Even the hunters had found two new hunting grounds. And best of all, the Tribe now had cows. It was a good year. A fat year.

Link dunked his head again to wash away the soap from his hair. At least that was his excuse. Nabooru had tried three times to get him to come out of the pool. But Link was having too much fun splashing around to want to listen. Finally, Nabooru dived in after him.

"Ah! Nooooo!" Link kicked his legs as hard as he could, causing a giant geyser where Nabooru stood holding him.

"Llliiinnk!"

He stopped. That was her scary voice. As in the voice that meant he would have to do five extra laps for next morning's practice if he didn't stop. Sighing he gave up. Instead, he let his hands trail the water as Nabooru carried him out like a sack of potatoes.

She set him down at the water's edge. "Oouff! You're getting too big for me to do that, Kid. Now go get your shoes."

Link dug through the pile until he found his pair. Walking back to the water, he dipped his feet in then quickly pulled a shoe over one foot. Realizing that Nabooru was already walking away, he shoved his other shoe on. When he and Nabooru walked back, still naked and dripping, she noticed how funny he walked.

"Oh, Link! You put your shoes on the wrong feet!"

"Oh."

Laughing, Nabooru pulled him along. "Well, too late now. You'll change them when you put your new outfit on."

"I get a new one?" Link skipped along, then tripped.

Catching him before he fell, Nabooru answered, "Yeah. You're growing like crazy boy! The seamstresses were nice to make you a brand new one."

"Yay! This is so great!"

"I guess…" Nabooru murmured.

Noticing her sour expression, Link asked, "What's wrong with getting new clothes?"

Nabooru shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. It's just that a lot of sisters get new clothes this year because no one in Hyrule is buying our silk."

Link slowed down. "Oh," He chewed his lip. "That's not good, right?"

Gathering him under her arm, Nabooru gently rubbed a knuckle across Link's head, "Eh, it just means those silly Hylians don't know what they're missing out on! Now come one. Don't look so gloomy over something ya can't control."

Before separating, she said, "Your new outfit should be in your room. If it isn't, ask Mother. She should have it, along with a few other things."

"OK!" Link said. With a nasty grin he slapped Nabooru's bare butt in a friendly way then ran as fast as he could out of her reach.

Though he couldn't outrun her shriek of, "Lllliiiiiinnkk!"

* * *

It turned out that the outfit _was_ delivered to him room. Link fingered the material. It was almost black in color, which would have been a difficult hue to make. A slight shudder ran though him as he remembered all the rocks he had to crush to make enough powder pigment for just one batch. A bit of a crease appeared on his forehead as he wondered why someone would refuse such beautiful material. It was a little sad that no one in Hyrule would want Gerudo silk as Link couldn't think of any cloth that was better. It was beautiful to him.

He had received a vest, pants, and even shoes, all made of the same black material. His pants were the traditional pantaloons. The shoes came studded with blue and orange gemstones, which matched the embroidery of the vest. It too had a few gemstones near the neck, but the majority of it was decorated in bright thread in the traditional straight and boxy lines along the edges. Link was excited to find out that the vest even came with pockets.

His sisters were just as excited as him. They had each received their own bejeweled outfit, though Link secretly thought that his was the best. A light chime was heard at their door. Riju yanked back the curtain to find Mother Heruta standing there with a bag in hand.

"Mother!" They all cried.

She was dressed in a fine black silk robe herself. And she had silver cuffs on her feet and ankles, as well as a silver head piece, which had a large opal in the middle. Long, silver earrings drooped more opal from her already lengthy ears.

Mother Heruta examined them all before walking through the doorway. "My, my, you all look lovely this year."

"Mother, Mother! We all got new outfits this year!" Riju danced.

"Don't I look pretty?" Pearle asked.

"These are really nice," Dalia commented as she tugged on her pantleg.

"You all look beautiful. Here. Brush out your hair and you can put these on." Mother Heruta held open the bag. The children looked inside.

"Ooouhh!" Inside were the decorative pieces many Gerudo wore. The children had never worn them before.

"There's a set for each of you. Brush your hair out and I'll put them on."

Each one rushed to their combs. Even Link willingly pulled it through his hair a couple of times. Then Mother Heruta sat each child in her lap one at a time and tugged and pulled their hair just right. While she did this, she told them a story.

* * *

"A long time ago, in the ancient days of the gods, there was a young woman who loved the sun. She would the follow the sun all day and would mourn when it was hidden, and darkness covered the land. Year after year she walked west, trying to find where the sun slept. Eventually, she came to a vast and barren valley. Exhausted from her journey, she cried to the sky,

"'Oh Sun! Why do you run from me? I am your devoted follower! I seek your life-giving light. So grant unto me the strength to always be with you!'

"The sun, though high up in the heavens, heard her plea. He came down at noon day to stand before her. Radiant and powerful, he was truly one of the heavens. In awe, the woman bowed to the ground.

"'Oh, brave woman! Answer me, why doest a mortal seeketh the power of a god?' The sun god rumbled.

"Somewhat afraid she had angered the sun god, she bowed lower. 'Oh great god! I had no intention of taking your power. My only wish is to be your follower for all eternity. To be bathed in your glow would be the greatest reward for a mortal like me.'

"Pleased with the woman's answer, the sun god reach out his hand. As he placed it on her face to cup her chin and speak with her more, the woman screamed in agony. The sun, though beautiful, brought with him the scorching heat of life. Her lovely face was now marred. Shocked and sad for the devout follower, whose unfair punishment was due to her wish to be near him, the sun used his power to transform the woman into the moon.

"Now she follows him every night across the sky. Though she cannot be next to him, she radiates his light to us on the earth, in remembrance that we, too, should seek the life-light."

* * *

Dalia sighed. "The moon is so pretty."

Heruta chuckled. "Yes, it is. Now, each of you line up. I'm going to hand out the jewelry."

The children were quick to obey. Starting with Riju, Heruta clasped a thick gold piece around her ponytail. Pulling out a flat golden piece, she instructed, "I'm going to use some magic to attach this to your forehead. Hold still. This might tingle a little."

Riju faced straight with a wide grin on her face. Heruta muttered a few words then grasped the back of Riju's head. Then she firmly pressed the ornament against her forehead. Riju, for her part, did nothing but widen her eyes. After a few seconds, it was over.

The other children looked curiously at Riju, who only blinked. She slowly lifted a hand to her face and fingered the small three overlapping circular plates. In the middle was a small red jewel.

"Wow," Pearle whispered. "You look really pretty."

"Alright, Riju. I know you want to touch it, but don't. If you do it'll come off sooner than it should." Mother Heruta commanded. "And that goes for all of you."

Nodding, the children lined back up, even more giddy to receive their ornaments. Pearle received a diamond shaped plate that was intricately detailed, with a topaz in the middle. And Dalia received a circle with two small emeralds on the right and left sides. Each girl had a matching golden band around their ponytail.

"Now, girls, put these earing in." Link's sisters squealed in delight when Mother Heruta pulled out earrings to match their headpieces. As they were busy replacing their standard earrings Mother Heruta stopped in front of Link.

He looked at her expectantly. She gave him a wide smile and whispered, "I have something special for you."

Heruta pulled from the bag a large band of silver. It was intricately detailed with wave-like patterns. There was script on it, which Link failed to read before Heruta quickly attached it around his ponytail. She then handed him silver cuffs to go around his ankles and wrists. He quickly put it on, noting the same woven pattern on the edges, but this time images of the sun and the Tribe symbol were etched on it.

When he was finished, he stood up and found Mother holding a silver choker necklace with small sapphires embedded evenly across.

"Turn around so I can put this on," she said. Link quickly obeyed, excitement running through him. He got a necklace!

She muttered as she had to adjust the clasp, "Oh dear. Looks like this it a bit big for you. Oh well," she smiled as she turned him back around. She gave him a wink, "You'll grow into it."

Mother then handed him a pair of silver earrings that drooped small, glittering sapphires.

Slightly disappointed, he asked, "I don't get a head piece?"

She smiled even wider and said, "You will. Later tonight."

"Oh." With that, he was content, and pulled out his old earrings. He had a little trouble putting the new ones in, so Mother Heruta helped him out. When done she stepped back to let his sisters crowd around him.

"Oouuh! You look pretty Link!" Dalia exclaimed.

Link blushed and said, "Thank you. So do you Dalia."

In return she blushed.

Mother Heruta clapped her hands, "Alright! You're free to go now. And Link, don't forget your ocarina!"

"Oh, right!" He spun around and grabbed his precious instrument from his new jar. Then he sprinted down the hall to catch up to his sisters who were running as well.

He could hear the music playing below them. The party extended from the dinning hall out to the courtyard, but inside was where the food was set up. Since there was more than could fit on the usual serving counter, barrels had been rolled out and long boards placed across them. On top was a multitude of soups, meats, bread, cheese, and all kinds of fruits and vegetables from Hyrule. And there was a distinct lack of leever and tektite meat. All across the dining hall the usual rugs had been replaced with fresh ones and extra bands of silk fluttered from the ceiling and walls. It was a colorful and extravagant display that the children had never seen before.

"Whoa!" Link breathed.

When the dancing troupes came back there was usually a celebration, but that consisted of a wonderful bath and gorging oneself on the perishable delicacies that were brought back from Hyrule. This felt like something completely different. There was even a small wooden stand built next to the band.

Link ran down the steps with his sisters and turned in awe as he stood at the bottom. It was really, truly beautiful with the way the silk shimmered in the torch light. The laughter of his sisters, both old and young, was everywhere. Cheers were cried. Wooden cups clanked together sometimes spilling over milk or alcohol. And the jaunty music of tambourines, drums, bells, flutes, and even a lute and rebabl filled the air.

"Link, get over here!" A woman who was beating on the tambourine waved him over with a flurry of noise.

Link left his sisters to continue marveling at the decorations as he weaved his way through the crowd. A spot was left open for him, so he sat down. He received many compliments of how handsome or pretty he looked, especially with that silver hairpiece.

"So, Link, what shall we play?" Asked Luran, the tambourine player.

"Umm… Valley?" Link squeaked out.

All the players grinned. The song was one of Link's favorites. It was always the first one he requested at any event.

The drummer started off and was quickly followed by the tambourine and lute. When the first few notes floated over the crowd, a cry went up. About half those standing or sitting came before the band to dance.

Link joined in the playing, along with the flute and rebabl. There was more cheering as the music picked up. Pretty soon everyone was swaying to the music with their hands in their air. Someone then linked arms, which cascaded into bringing everyone into a giant circle. With practiced steps the dancers moved in and out, snake-like and in perfect synchrony. Laughter, cheers, and happy feet soared to the hypnotic rhythm.

 _Valley_ happened to be the favorite of most of the Tribe as well.

This lasted for many long minutes. Link didn't know it, but his inability to control his magic had a great affect on both the players and dancers. Everyone moved with the enthusiasm that Link helped supplement through the notes. It was intoxicating.

* * *

At the top of the steps stood Ganondorf with Ruvano. The woman was rather entranced and lightly swayed her body. Even the King was moved by the scene, opting to instead tap his fingers to the beat. He knew full well what was happening as he could feel the magic pulsing through the air in time with the notes.

He mused to Ruvano, "Perhaps it was a good thing, what the witches did. If they hadn't attacked the boy I would have sent him back to Hyrule. And he undoubtedly would have become a great mage in the King's court. It would have been difficult to have faced the boy if he was trained and is as powerful as I believe he is."

Ruvano gave him a queer look, "You sound as if you're preparing to face the Hyrulian King in battle!"

Quick to cover any sense of fear, Ganondorf replied impassively, "Despite the war being over and the numerous peace treaties Hyrule keeps promising, the world is far from at peace. It wouldn't surprise me if the Nobles push for a new campaign within the next five years or less."

The woman was smarter than that though. She took Ganondorf's hand in hers and lightly brushed her painted lips across it. "Well, then. I guess we'll just have to prepare for that scenario, now won't _we_?" She applied heavy emphasis on the plural pronoun.

Ganondorf turned to her. She was his life-long friend. They were age-mates that grew up in very difficult circumstances. They had their moments in which they despised each other, and other times in which they would do the stupidest things just to keep the other safe. There was no question about it. Ruvano was the perfect – _no_ , the _only_ candidate for Queen.

A Queen of the Gerudo was more of a formality. A way to ensure that a line of succession would be secured, so no bloody arguments would occur after the death of the rare-born King. Of course, the individual still had to prove themselves by completing the trials of the Colossus, but Ganondorf knew his Queen would pass with flying colors. And the Council agreed.

Indeed, tonight would be a grand celebration.

Ganondorf turned his head back to look at the crowd. He could feel a shift in the boy's magic. Unable to control it, Link had expended a lot in the past few minutes, so he was tiring quickly. As the enthusiasm dropped, the music slowed, and the dancers stopped to catch their breath. As the last few notes sounded out, Ganondorf brought two fingers to his lips and let out a celebratory whistle. Pretty soon the rest of the hall was filled with more whistling, cheers, waving, and laughter.

Taking Ruvano's hand in his, Ganondorf walked down the steps with his fine silk robes dragging along. As they neared the bottom, the crowd grew quiet. There were some noises from the children scattered about, but overall, the adults sensed something big was about to happen.

Ganondorf made his way to the platform with ease as people parted to let him and Ruvano pass. Excited murmurings began when several noticed how their King gripped Ruvano's hand. Once at the platform, Ganondorf released her hand and took the two steps up alone. Directly below him the black-robed Council situated themselves in a line, facing the Tribe. Taking a deep breath, Ganondorf began;

"My sisters! For the past several years we have experienced many difficulties. The Hyrulians have boycotted our glass and silk trades. We are not as welcome in Castletown as we should be. And just this year we lost three dear sisters; two hunters in an attack by a molduga, and a third by sun sickness. We ask that the Desert Goddess watch over them and that their spirits may flow with the sands of time."

There was a pause. Many of the Gerudo bowed their head in reverence. It was always a terrible thing to lose a sister. But mixed with the pain and sorrow was happiness.

Luran, to celebrate their lives, began shaking the tambourine and let out a high keening shrill. In response, the crowed chanted, "Sisters! Sisters! Death is a joy! Find your way through the sands to the eternal paradise just beyond! Our memories of you are as endless as the sands!" Everyone broke out in cheers and whistles which were good wishes to the departed.

After the crowd quieted, Ganondorf began again. "Like-wise, sisters, we have much to be joyful about! Though the Hylians refuse to trade our precious and hard-made goods, the Dancing Troupes, the final group having made it back yesterday, have returned prosperous! Led by Ruvano, they brought back with them not only many future tradeable items, and the supplies we need to face the coming year, but they also return to us a lost sister, Naomi. And she has gifted the Tribe ten cattle from Lon-lon Ranch. The coming year will undoubtedly be a feast!"

Shouting and cheers filled the hall at the announcement. Everyone already knew but hearing it from their King eliminated any doubts.

The Tribe quieted quicker this time. King Ganondorf still stood there. Usually after the announcement of feast or famine, he walked off the platform to join the party. This time was different, as he still stood there, solemnly. The expectation in the air was nearly palpable. Everyone wanted to hear what he was going to say next, so the crowd unconsciously pushed forward.

"My dear sisters," He began, but faltered.

Clearing his throat, he started again, "Sisters, we have more to celebrate than just a plentiful year. It has come to my attention that in order to secure the line of succession, I need a Queen. Ruvano has accepted my offer. I know she has your good will in mind."

His last words were nearly drowned out in the screaming and chanting. Ruvano was well-loved by everyone. She was a leader in her own right, and if he wasn't born, would have been a serious contender to be Chief of the Gerudo.

She elegantly walked up the steps, her hips swaying and the skirt fluttering. Ruvano was a soft-spoken woman but her ferocity was unmatched when it came to what was best for the Tribe. She smiled at Ganondorf when she took his outstretched hand then turned to smile at her sisters below.

"My sisters! It does me great honor to be considered a Queen among you. I only hope to fulfill the role that the Desert Goddess has placed before me to the best of my ability. I know I have your support, and for that I am truly grateful."

Instead of cheering this time everyone, even the Council, turned to face the couple. As one, the crowd bowed to the ground, their hands spread apart and their foreheads touching the carpet. A long moment passed before the Council deemed it respectable to rise.

A Queen was chosen!

When everyone lifted from the bow there was an excited tension. Soon. Soon the celebration would really begin! But Ganondorf didn't release them yet. He quirked his lips then said, "I know you all want to begin the festivities but allow me to give you one last reason we should celebrate with all joy.

"Link, come up here."

Surprised, Link reeled back a little. Luran, who was kneeling next to him, was quick to pull away the ocarina he tightly clutched in his hands and push him to his feet. He stumbled the few steps to the platform and tripped his way up. Ruvano caught him and gently brushed his cheek.

"It's OK." She whispered over the crowd's chuckles. "I'm nervous, too."

Link nodded his head in agreement and tried licking his dry lips. Ruvano gently turned him to face the King. Ganondorf looked at Link with a myriad of emotions that leaked through his normally stony mask. Link, though scared, couldn't pull his eyes away from the large man.

Smiling and placing a hand on Link's shoulder, Ganondorf addressed the crowd.

"Sisters. I would recount to you the tale of how Nabooru found the boy. But she's bragged of it so many times that I'm sure you can recite it yourself."

Laughter floated through the hall and Nabooru received a few pokes in the side from those sitting next to her. She pretended to scowl but then laughed along with everyone else.

"Link may be born Hylian, but I believe, as should you, that he has the heart and mind of a Gerudo. He met with the Council not long ago and proved his determination to do what ever is best for the Tribe. Even at the sacrifice of his own life."

Link gulped. The sea of people staring at him was nauseating. And the words his King was praising him with didn't help.

Despite how uncomfortable the boy was, Ganondorf pressed on. "Tonight he stands before you as a brother who will one day leave us for Hyrule Castle to plead our cause."

A gleam shined in the King's eyes as he brought fist up to his chest. He tightened it as he proclaimed, "The Hylians refuse to listen to us Gerudo, but they cannot ignore one of their own. To that end…"

Ganondorf lowered his voice and put his hands within his sleeves. He pulled out a large silver-plated ornament. It was a perfect circle, with writing around the edges and a large, deep blue sapphire that looked like a crystalized water-drop in the center. The King faced the child and put his hand on the back of Link's neck. He muttered a simple spell and placed the ornament on Link's forehead. Link closed his eyes as a light shiver passed through him when the magic glued the silver to him.

Raising his voice to a shout, Ganondorf cried and presented Link to the crowd. "To that end, I make Link a Prince of the Gerudo!"

* * *

 **A/N: Internet cookies to all those who can translate what the ornament says! You can find it on the cover image. You'll need to start at the bottom and work clock-wise. I know one person has already figured it out, so I hope others will too! It will have some significance later on. Stay nerdy, my friends! - The Friendly Critiquer**


	17. Chapter 17: Sweeter Than Berries

**A/N: I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I suppose, as I've reviewed it, there's a lot of fluff to it, especially if you don't know what's going to happen later. Suffice it to say, Gerudo and Hylian Castle customs are vastly different. I've tried to make it as entertaining as possible, but some portions do seem to drag out. Part of it is because I really wanted to include a few specific easter eggs. Let's see if you can find them all!**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Why do you think we Gerudo have such wild parties? Our lives are difficult so when an opportunity arises to celebrate anything, we do!"_

 **Chapter 17: Sweeter Than Berries**

"To that end, I make Link a Prince of the Gerudo! He is an heir to the Gerudo throne of power, as decreed by me, King Ganondorf. In time, I expect him to carry forth our Gerudo heritage. He will have to pass the trials of the King, just as any Prince, but the power and hopes of the Gerudo rests within this child. Are there any objections to this?"

Link licked his lips nervously. What was Ganondorf saying? Why was it so quiet? It was as if the whole world was holding bated breath. Everyone was bowing to Link. Their heads were tipped low, foreheads to the ground.

It seemed like an eternity before Nabooru rose to stand and stretch out her hand toward the stage. She exclaimed in a joyful prayer, "Before us stands our King, Ganondorf! His Queen, Ruvano! And Prince Link, the hope of our Tribe! May the Goddesses bless them with power, with wisdom, and with courage to lead the Gerudo to prosperity!"

With that, others stood and began stomping and cheering and shaking their arms high in excited exclamations.

"King Ganondorf!"

"Queen Ruvano!"

"Prince Link!"

Link stared in awe at the crowd. The sound of chanting and cheering of his name was like rushing water in his ears; powerful, overwhelming, and absolutely terrifying. It was almost a little too much for him. His stomach was feeling queasy.

He anxiously looked over the crowed to find Nabooru. He knew she was standing somewhere in the middle but with all the tall women between him and her, he had lost her. But he could hear her cheering. She was probably the loudest one.

He spotted his age-mates, Riju, Pearle, and Dalia screaming and waving their hands at the edge of the crowd. Just before him stood Mother Heruta, who smiled warmly up at him and shook her arms in celebration, her bracelets jingling. Next to her, Aaroot nodded her head in quiet acceptance, her lips turned upward in a rare smile.

Soft hands were placed on his shoulders and he looked up. Ruvano smiled down at him, her tawny eyes shining. Link returned the smile then looked back at the crowd. He gave a small wave. The queasy feeling began to disappear.

Ganondorf stepped forward and shouted above the noise, "Let the celebration begin!"

A new wave of cheering thundered across the hall and people dispersed throughout the room. Link looked back to Ruvano who gently pushed him toward the steps.

"Go on!" She encouraged, "Go have fun! Tonight's a good night to celebrate."

Link nodded and jumped off the stage. He moved to where he thought he saw Nabooru but quickly got lost in the sea of bodies. All of a sudden, somebody caught him by the waist and lifted him up. Laughing, Link turned his head.

"Yahaha, Nabooru! You found me!" He hooted.

"Yes I did! Now where did the little prince think he was running off to?" Nabooru set him down and flipped his ponytail in a friendly way.

"I was coming to find you!" he insisted as he clung to Nabooru's hand.

"Well, good. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

They meandered their way through the crowd. People occasionally called out to Nabooru and she would wave and say a few words back. But Link's tugging kept her from becoming too distracted and soon enough they stood before the wonderful spread of food. Without meaning too, both Nabooru and Link inhaled at the same time.

"Whoa," Link breathed out.

"Mmm-hmm! _That's_ what I call food!" Nabooru muttered quietly.

They staked a claim in the quickly forming line. Link continued to hold the hand of Nabooru while she casually had conversations with the women in front of her.

"We finally have a Queen!" one woman squealed. Her actions reminded Link of his age-mate, Pearle.

"I wonder why King Ganondorf took so long to decide?" Another questioned.

Nabooru just shrugged as she took a step forward. "Donno," she said, "King Ganondorf seems to do things a little differently than what we're told the previous Kings were like. And I think I'm OK with that. Ruvano's a good choice."

The women hummed in agreement as they took another two steps forward.

"Ruvano's definitely the most beautiful woman."

"And she's strong."

"And don't forget intelligent."

"Or coy! How many daughters does she have now?"

"Four, I think?"

"It'll be five soon! Remember, she just came back from Hyrule."

"Oh, right. That means the sixth will be the future chief- wait. What about Link?"

Link snapped his head up when he heard his name. He hadn't bothered listening to what the gossipy women were saying. Instead, all his attention was focused on taking a step closer to the wonderful piles of rare food.

"Hun?" was all he could ask.

His hand was given a tight squeeze and he looked up to see Nabooru giving him a furrowed frown.

"You just heard the announcement. Link was just name Prince. I'm sure King Ganondorf and the Council have thought this through."

One of the women kneeled down to Link's height and smiled at him. She gave him a light pat on the head and grinned.

"So what's it like being a little prince, Prince Link?" She gave him a friendly wink.

Link chewed his lip and shrugged. He said the first thing that popped into his head. "I'm hungry."

Raucous laughter filled the air around him.

"Aren't we all, kiddo!?" Nabooru laughed, but then seriously asked, "When's this line gonna get a move on?"

"Ah, don't worry about it Nabooru. There's plenty. I heard they even brought back several baskets of berries!"

Link vigorously nodded his head. He suddenly remembered the berries he ate earlier as a treat from the cook. Drool formed at the corners of his mouth as he remembered the sweet, sweet flavor.

"Oh look at him! Our little Prince must be so hungry with that look on his face!"

The women all chirped and chortled at their little jokes. Link wisely ran a hand across his mouth, but he couldn't stop fidgeting as he and Nabooru took one slow step after the other.

They couldn't get to the tables fast enough. Once they reached the front, Nabooru passed him a bowl.

"Now you need to hold this with both hands, Link. I don't want you spilling this precious food."

Link eagerly nodded his head and waited rather patiently for a six-year-old as Nabooru lead him down the line. He held his bowl up as Nabooru dished him a bit of _ful medames_. She slapped his hand when he tried dipping a finger in the bean soup to taste the myriad of scrumptious flavors.

"Hold your bowl, I said! Now I'm gonna to put the bread on top."

Nabooru laid several rounds of flat bread to the side, but then she reached over and placed a thick piece of bread on top of those. Link's eyes grew wide and he looked up with sheer amazement.

"It's the fluffy bread!" he exclaimed.

Nabooru just chuckled. "Yes, it is! The troupes brought back some leavening agents so we can have fluffy bread for a while."

Link's eyes shone. He could count on one hand the number of times he ate the incredibly sweet, light, and fluffy and crusty bread that the adults all said was eaten every day in Hyrule. Even by commoners! The idea was simply amazing to him.

They moved down the line and Nabooru gave a little gasp.

"Link, look at this!"

Link had to stand on his toes to look over a platter of more bread to see what Nabooru was pointing at.

"Look at what?"

Nabooru gently set her bowl between two platters and gingerly picked up another.

"This is _butter_! I forgot that we can have _butter_ now!"

"Butt-what?"

" _Butt_ - _her_. It's something we can make from cow's milk. Here!"

Nabooru was extremely excited. Before Link could say another word, she snatched up one of his rounds of bread and dipped it in the so-called _butt-her_. She then swiped a finger across the white substance and handed Link back the bread.

"Here, eat it!" she ordered before she licked her fingers.

Link gingerly took the bread out of her hand and stared at the strange substance. He wasn't sure what Nabooru was excited about. It looked an awful like white-colored bean spread. Then he took a bite.

It was delicious. It was sweet. Not as sweet as berries, but it had its own mild and filling flavor. Link smacked his lips and was a little disappointed to find that the buttered bread already disappeared. He looked back up to Nabooru who was thankfully already spreading butter on another round. He grinned.

As she buttered, Nabooru mused, "No wonder the line was going so slow! How could anyone pass this up?"

"Yeah, Nabooru! Hurry up! We're still waiting on ya!"

It was Sheelia. She was about eight people behind them and looking rather pouty. She had a cup in her hand with a thin white line just above her lips.

"Just be patient! You already got milk." Nabooru countered. But she did slap the last piece of bread with a little butter and ushered Link along.

Link was sorely tempted to take out another piece and eat it while he was waiting. But Nabooru, despite being so entranced by the spread before them kept a sharp eye on him.

"Here. It's a chicken leg. You've had this before, right? I'm sure the troupes brought some back last year."

A wide grin threatened to split his face in two as the steaming meat was plopped into his bowl. Link couldn't believe how much food there was. It was almost like it would never end!

After Nabooru had cut a small piece of smelly cheese, they found themselves standing before the holy trifecta.

Berries.

Berries.

And more berries.

Link thought he saw Nabooru's eyes water. He couldn't blame her. His throat was feeling a little constricted as well.

"Link, give me your bowl. I'll hold it while you pick out the berries we should eat."

Link nodded his head, though he was a little nervous. How could he possibly choose? There were so many delicious berries calling his name!

Nabooru instructed him to pick up two baked shells located right next to the bowls of berries. They were thinner than the regular bread rounds they usually ate and shaped into tiny bowls.

"OK, now be very, very careful. See that little bowl right there. It has honey in it. Pick up the dipper and turn it around slowly. Yeah, just like that. Ok, now hold it over one of the cups and let it drip. OK, that good. Now twist it again and hold it over the other cup. OK, stop that's enough. Now put it back. OK, now here comes the fun part! Pick out the berries. I want one strawberry, three raspberries, and just two blackberries."

Link stared at her in confusion.

"The bigger, red berry to the right. No, your other right. Yeah, that's a strawberry. They're really sweet! You should take one."

So Link carefully plucked two bright red strawberries from the bowl and gently placed them into the baked shells.

"OK, next are the raspberries. They're the other red colored ones. I want three."

Even though Link was trying to be careful the first berry was crushed between his fingers. He gasped and looked up to Nabooru, who only chuckled.

"It's OK, Link. Those berries are hard to hold. Just try to do it as quick as you can."

With a short nod, Link then practically threw the next berries into the cups. Thankfully they all landed safely in the honey.

"I bet ya can't tell me what the next berries are called!" Nabooru snickered. She shifted the bowls in her hand as she teased Link.

Link only grinned back. "Blllaacckk berries! Because they're all black!"

Nabooru only continued to laugh. "Close. They look black, but they have a reddish-blue juice."

Link paused after dropping one in. He had to ask, "Why are they blue instead of black? Why ain't they called a _blue_ berry then?"

"I don't know why they're blue instead of black. It's how the Goddesses made them, I suppose. And there's another berry called a blueberry. That one isn't here because it's not the season for them. But come on! People are waiting."

Hurriedly, Link placed the last two berries in the cups and carefully picked up the desserts. He was ever so careful in following Nabooru to a corner of the room. She had set the bowls on the carpet and stretched a hand to take her sacred cup.

Once she had hers, Link giddily sat down and was about to start eating.

"Ah-ah! Prayer first! This is a great feast so it's important to thank the Goddesses for a wonderful year."

"OK." Link couldn't be grumpy about that. This was more food than he had had in a long time. So quickly he pressed his hands together and said his prayer.

"I give thanks to the Goddesses for this food!" he practically squealed. He was about to pick up his food and dive in but then he had a thought.

He continued his prayer. "And for bringing the troupes back home safely. And for making Ruvano our Queen. And for delicious berries we get to eat. And for the good year. And for Nabooru for helping me get my food. And for my age-mates, Riju, and Pearle, and Dalia and for how pretty they look. And for Dalia's mom. And for Pearle's sister. And for Mother Heruta. And for Aaroot, even though she makes me do math and read hard books. And for King Ganondorf who protects us and leads us. And we're very, very happy to have this day. And to have all this yummy food. Thank you!"

As he reached for the cup of berries he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. His hair was ruffled, and he let out a squeal.

"Stop, stop! I wanna eat my berries! _Nabooru!_ "

The woman finally released him with a hearty laugh. "But I love you so much!"

Link grinned but as soon as he was free he snatched up the cup of berries. He was about to shove the whole thing in his mouth but paused to admire the pretty colors and smell the sweet juice and honey. Just as he picked one fine red raspberry off the top, Nabooru asked him a question.

"Where did'ya learn to pray like that, Kid? I don't think I taught ya to say all that stuff."

Sparing a glance, Link saw that Nabooru hadn't touched her food. Instead she was staring intently at him, an eyebrow raised in wonder.

Link only shrugged then popped the berry into his mouth. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It… it… it was heaven! The little dip of honey cut back the tart flavoring and made the sweet berry so much sweeter. He wanted to chew slowly. He really did. But it was gone in an instant. Then he ate a blackberry, and somehow this one was sweeter with a pungent undertone that made it a flavor he had never before tasted. All too soon that one was gone as well. Link was in heaven. That was the only way to describe what this feeling was.

The laughter, the chatter, the heady scent of perfume mixed with the wonderful scent of a feast. Link couldn't think of a time when the Fortress was bursting such happiness. Maybe it was the berries?

"Nabooru! There you are!"

It was Sheelia. She was hurrying over with a full bowl of food and drink in hand. At the same time Pearle, Riju, and Dalia came running by.

"Link!" they shouted.

"Wh-whoa!" yelped Sheelia. In a flash, Nabooru was by her side and holding her bowl and cup steady.

"Sheelia," she scolded, "Why'dya fill your bowl so much? You can always go back for seconds."

The woman gave an abashed smile. "I couldn't help myself! There's soooo much! I _have_ to try it all!"

Nabooru harrumphed but then smiled. "Don't we? It's quite the feast this year." Ever so subtly she took the cup out of Sheelia's hand and lead her to the group.

"Riju. Pearle. Dalia. Apologize to Sheelia. You shouldn't be running around at a time like this."

All three girls had the consciousness to bow their heads. Even Riju refrained from protesting her innocence.

"Sorry, Sheelia," the chorused.

The woman just smiled back. "That's alright girls. Just be careful where you're going next time. Now skootch over, I wanna sit down."

Dalia and Pearle obliged and sat on the other side of Link. They were currently admiring his new ornament.

"Oooohhh! It's sooo pretty!" Dalia gushed. Her eyes were shining as bright as her little white teeth.

"It kinda looks like a water drop," Riju observed. Her hand went to touch her own ornament.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Pearle squinted at the etches curving around the edges.

"Hmm, Link, face me." Nabooru tilted Link's head back so she could get a good look at the writing.

Link squirmed. He didn't like being the center of attention so much. He just wanted to eat his berries in peace. To avoid looking at anyone he closed his eyes and simply chewed. He now decided that the strawberry was his favorite berry. It was perfectly sweet and flavorful.

"Huh, that's interesting," Nabooru muttered as she released Link.

"What?"

"What?"

Both Sheelia and Pearle demanded at the same time.

"Link's ornament says-"

A loud cry rippled through the crowd and everyone looked up. Link turned around, but he couldn't see anything beyond a mass of quivering bodies. Sheelia stood up and gave a gasp.

"Oh, Nabooru! You don't want to miss this!" She yanked on her sister's arm and faced her toward what was apparently the show.

Nabooru nearly choked and her eyes were now three times bigger than usual.

"I-ah… wow." She stuttered.

Link continued looking back and forth between the two women. His curiosity was now at its peak. He tugged at Nabooru's pantleg.

"What? What's going on?"

Sheelia had the biggest grin on her face, and Link had witnessed her smiles quite a few times. She answered the children in an airy voice without looking down at them, "Oh, it's dreamy! Ruvano and Ganondorf _kissed!_ "

She then slapped both hands to her cheeks and a high keening sound came from her. She began wiggling her body as she squealed, "By Din, Nayru, Farore, and the Desert Goddess! I can't believe it! _They're actually_ _kissing_!"

In contrast to Sheelia's giddy display, Nabooru was standing there completely dumbfounded. Her whole body had gone slack, especially her jaw which was as wide open as a keese-sized cavern. Link was worried the cup she still held in her hand would tip over if she didn't snap out of it soon.

"Nabooru!" Link hissed to get her attention. She finally snapped her head down, which jostled the drink. A bit of it spilled on Link's head.

"Oh! Sorry Link!" Nabooru quickly knelt down. She attempted to wipe away the mess along with Link, who was currently squinting and shaking his head.

"What's the big deal about kissing?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Nabooru flicked her hand with a sigh. "Well, ah… People only kiss each other like that when they're really in love."

Link cracked one eye open and was about to ask another question, but Pearle beat him to it.

"And love is good, right?" Her eyes were shinning. She followed Sheelia's example and clasped her hands to her chest and started blubbering. "At least that's what Mother Heruta says. When I'm all growed up, I will be. I'll go to Hyrule, and become in love, and I'll even get married!"

Nabooru collapsed to the ground. "Wait, ah-er, Pearle, just sto-" She didn't get the chance to complete her order as Dalia piped up.

The little girl placed both hands on her cheeks and squeaked, "I heard that being in love is the sweetest thing in the world! But I really like berries, and those are really sweet. I don't know if I can handle something sweeter than that!"

She then fell into a giggling pile with Riju and Pearle. Link just shook his head, partly to dry himself and partly because his age-mates were so weird.

Bringing a hand to her forehead Nabooru simply muttered, "Little girls."

Noticing that Sheelia hadn't bothered to sit down, Nabooru tugged on her pantleg. "Eh! Sheelia. Are you going to stop staring like a creep and come eat your dinner? And by the way, you need to get more milk."

Sheelia finally snapped out of it. "Hey! When did you take my milk!?" With a shriek she tackled Nabooru who was unforgivingly downing the entire cup.

When the little girls saw the particularly fun game of pile-up, they too joined in creating a ruckus. Link wisely moved out of the way to eat his berries in peace.

"You like those?" Someone asked.

Link stubbornly popped the last berry into his mouth before he looked up. Why couldn't people just let him eat? Then with a toothy, berry-stained grin, he exclaimed, "Naomi!"

She smiled as she sat down next to him. "Ha, you're just like Malon! Can't get enough of sweet things."

Naomi then began digging into her meal with gusto with Link following her example.

It was a few minutes later before they said another word. By that time Sheelia had given up and gone to fill up her cup and Link's age-mates went to play somewhere else. In contrast, Link's energy was draining away. Somehow, he found himself laying his head across Naomi's lap with her gently stroking his hair.

Nabooru leaned back and patted her stomach. "Oufh, I think I ate too much. Are you sure you won't have more, Naomi?"

"I'm sure," she said graciously, "I have a lot easier access to these kinds of food than you do, so I'd feel bad taking more away from my sisters."

With a shrug, Nabooru replied, "That makes sense. Just don't want ya to feel left out."

Naomi smiled. Assuredly she said, "I don't. In fact it's been a long time since I've felt this welcomed."

"Well I hope you come back more often. You've really helped Link out. And the Tribe."

"Heh, and I think it's really Link who helped me. If you hadn't found him, I don't think Tahnra would have yelled at me like that way back then. It was because of that I started thinking of how I can help the Tribe more than what I am."

Nabooru sat up straight. She heard the hint of sadness in Naomi's soft voice and in contrast she sharply said, "Naomi! Don't be like that! You've helped us so much. Just being able to stay at Lon-lon and keep our wagon there is an incredible help to us. Don't pressure yourself into doing more if you can't."

Naomi stared at Nabooru for a long moment. Then a large grin cracked her face. With a chuckle she said, "Didn't I tell you you'd learn to be insistent after having a child? Haha, well looks like you take good care of Link and the Tribe."

Crossing her arms over her knees, Nabooru was quiet. She didn't know what to say. Eventually she decided as she watched Link's breathing slow, "He really loves you. You know that, right?"

Not stopping her stroking Naomi looked down at the little blonde boy. "I know," she whispered. "He even asked today if I could stay here with him. I broke my heart to tell him no."

Nabooru gave a knowing chuckle. "I know how that feels! He's such a little heart-breaker. Especially when he gives you _those_ eyes. He's going to make those poor ladies in the castle swoon and cry."

Both women giggled. Instantly they thought of Link graciously turning down a lovely handwritten note sprayed with perfume and all the poor lady-in-waiting could do was sigh in the fact that he looked at her with those water-blue eyes.

Naomi's fingers brushed the silver ornament in wonder. "A prince, hun?" was all she said.

"Mm-hmm."

The mother's hand quivered. "It'll be so difficult for him. The castle is rather different from the rest of Hyrule. And Hyrule is a completely different world from the desert," Naomi whispered. "I feel so bad for him. But if it's what King Ganondorf decreed then…" she trailed off.

Nabooru reached over and placed her hand upon Naomi's. "It'll be OK. Link is- _Prince_ Link is the Tribe's bridge to prosperity. But I think _you_ are Link's bridge to understanding Hyrule. I have little doubt in my mind that this is how it was all supposed to be. It's too coincidental for everything to have happened like this."

Giving Nabooru a queer look, Naomi tentatively asked, "King Ganondorf mentioned you bragging about how you found Link. I've only heard bits and pieces over the years, so would you tell me all about it? And of Link growing up? I feel like I've missed so much, living at Lon-lon."

Nabooru grinned as she leaned back. "Well why didn't ya say so sooner?"

She then proceeded to expound her tale to the new audience of one.


	18. Chapter 18: An Offering of Remembrance

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Treat everyone fairly. Be sure to love, even when it's hard._ Especially _when it's hard. Help comfort those who are sad. Help those who are struggling. And someday, it will be returned to you."_

 **Chapter 18: An Offering of Remembrance**

"Prince Link. You're needed in the council room."

Link blearily rubbed his eyes. He had been studying the book Aaroot pulled out before she left for the Council meeting. It was on current trading trends within Hyrule. He knew it was important, but for Nayru's sake he couldn't understand why a bundle of golden cucco feathers equaled in price as ten bushels of wheat. The cucco feathers held no importance in his mind whatsoever.

Pushing himself off the floor Link followed the guard out the door. He wasn't too worried. Occasionally the prince was invited to sit in on the council, where he usually listened to the complexities of running a tribe. Sometimes the council members would quiz him on certain topics or, even rarer, ask for his opinion in a theoretical situation. It was nerve-wracking to be sure, but over the months and under Aaroot's tutelage he was getting better at it.

Ever since the grandest celebration Link had ever witnessed, things had changed. The biggest difference was that most people referred to him as _Prince_ Link. That feeling of expectation seemed to quadruple overnight. But at least people were more open to talk with him about his future and how he was going to change their lives, instead of giving subtle hints and avoiding questions like they used to. And when he was training in the courtyard with the other children it would feel like most of the eyes were on him. The only ones who didn't seem to act any different were Nabooru, his age-mates, Mother Heruta, and Aaroot.

He rubbed the silver headpiece out of habit. Six months ago, the day after the party, he was told he should try to keep it on as much as possible. Aaroot taught him the spell that attached the jewel to his forehead. It still felt heavy to him, but he was getting better at not letting it slip, just as he was getting better at maintaining the sun-burn prevention spell. Link hadn't gotten a single burn since he last saw Naomi.

The guard rang the bell and after waiting a moment Link brushed past the curtain. Once the customary bows were complete Link walked to the cushion that was to King Ganondorf's left. Ruvano was on the King's right and though she smiled at him it was steeped in sadness. Link took a quick glance around and noticed that the Council members were all in a state of agitated sadness or fearsome apprehension.

Ganondorf tilted his head toward Link. "Listen well," he spoke gruffly. Link sat a little straighter. "Something of great significance has happened in Hyrule. Tammorock, if you would please complete your report to the Council."

The woman nodded and spoke in a clear and chiming voice, "Our scouts have sent messages stating that the Queen of Hyrule, Elizabeth Adele Harkenian Hyrule, was killed two days ago. The details are unclear, but it appears that as she was traveling from the secret village of Kakariko, home of the Shiekah tribe, she was ambushed by bandits. It's unknown whether they knew they were attacking the Queen or not. Currently, Hyrule Castle is in an uproar. The King has declared that, and I quote, 'bandits, thieves, or ruffians of all kind are to be rounded up and face justice'."

The room was deathly silent after the report. The heaviness in the air felt like a ton of sand was smothering Link's head. He barely breathed so he wouldn't disturb the brooding adults.

Killed? The Queen? Link blinked several times. It was always sad when anyone died but from what Aaroot told him of the Queen, this was a tragedy. She was a caring and loving person. One of the few nobles that didn't immediately disregard the Gerudo. In fact, it could almost be said that by her intervention the King of Hyrule was willing to begin the process of vassal-ship with King Ganondorf. If she was gone now…

"Now what?"

It was just a whisper, but it caught the attention of everyone in the room. Link tried not to squirm under the intense gazes. He didn't mean to speak out loud. It just slipped out. He was feeling incredibly sad for what he considered to be the death of a sister, as all women were sisters to him.

Ganondorf gave a great sigh. "Now what indeed," He muttered in his deep baritone voice.

Rubolson was the first to offer a solution. "We need to bring all our sister's home. If the King of Hyrule has made a decree like that, then _every_ Gerudo will be placed under suspicion. We'll lose many sisters if we don't act quickly."

"But we need our sisters there," Tammorock argued, "To both gather information on the state of affairs in Hyrule and to begin trade negotiations. It is spring, but summer will be upon us and our stores will run out. And if we flee now, we will certainly look like the guilty party!"

"So you would risk losing our sisters to a tyrant King who will execute any thief during his time of mourning? No. I won't allow it," bristled Rubolson.

After that the council room erupted into chaos. Link's eyes flew wide at the normally calm women who were now red in the face and gesturing wildly with their hands. Back and forth the arguments went with neither side budging an inch toward compromise. When Link saw Ganondorf's frame move in the corner of his eye he quickly covered his pointy ears.

"Enough!" The bellow was plenty strong to make the curtain at the entrance flutter, let alone silence the bickering.

Taking another breath, Ganondorf leaned back. Rubbing his temple, he only half-heartedly muttered to Link, "So what do you think of this situation?"

The King wasn't expecting an answer, so he almost jumped when Link replied.

"Why not say that you're sad too?"

"What?" Ganondorf's hand dropped so he could look at Link.

Link rubbed the headpiece in contemplation. "Well, aren't you? When someone dies, it's sad. We get together and sing songs about the person and wish them good travels through the sands to paradise. Why not do the same for the Queen of Hyrule?"

A bark of laughter was heard at the opposite end before anyone could respond. After several long seconds, Mother Heruta finally controlled herself. She hadn't said a word during the arguments.

Looking everyone in the eye, she spoke in a firm but creaky voice, "We should have Prince Link in here more often. Y'all do well to look after the responsibilities you hold, but as council members it is too easy to forget that we need to constantly apply _humanity_ into our responsibilities. Prince Link, so far, is too innocent to be caught up in the political turmoil that is created by this great misfortune. A dear sister, though not by blood, was killed. We should first act as if this is as personal to _us_ as it is to the King of Hyrule. Agreed?"

There was muttering consent around the room. Ganondorf then turned back to Link. His face was strictly impassive, but his eyes held _the look_. The one Link knew the King was expecting something great from him.

"Well, this was your idea. What do you propose we do next?"

Link looked down and furiously chewed his lips. He had no idea what to do! Answering the first question was easy enough but now the next step was beyond him. With his ears getting redder with every passing second, he whispered, "I- I don't know."

Aaroot was Link's saving shadow from the blistering sun.

"My King, I may have an idea."

Ganondorf nodded for her to continue. She now addressed the quivering prince.

"Prince Link." He looked up, his blue eyes were both sad and overwhelmed. "Do you remember reading about how Hylians mourn their dead?"

Scrunching his eyebrows, Link tried to remember several books ago on Hylian customs. "Um… they have a quiet parade and then bury their dead in a graveyard." He said the last part with a mix of horror and disgust. Burying the dead was an insult in the desert.

"Yes. It's a common Hylian tradition to have graveyards. But another part of their tradition is to enshroud the body in fine material so as to keep the body comfortable during its eternal rest. The Queen will no doubt be covered in the finest materials that Hyrule has to offer."

A bit slyly Aaroot then said, "And we all know that Gerudo silk is the best." She glanced around to make sure everyone was following.

"A peace offering. Is that what you are suggesting, Aaroot?" Ganondorf clarified.

"Yes."

The King slowly nodded his head. Ruvano spoke for him, "That's a good idea. It shows the King of Hyrule that we also mourn the loss of his beloved wife while reaffirming how valuable Gerudo silk is."

Rubolson cut in, "But that still doesn't help our sisters who may be running for their lives _right now_ because of that decree. We can offer as many doves to the King we want, but if he's going to sacrifice them, I won't stand for it!"

Link's head spun at Rubolson's speech. He knew doves were a common term for peace offerings, but he didn't understand what else she meant. But the warrior was clearly angry.

Ganondorf spoke up next. "We understand that, Rubolson. We care just as deeply about our sisters as you do. How about this? We bring our sisters home for three weeks. In the meantime, I, Ruvano, Aaroot, and you, Rubolson, will travel to Hyrule Castle with offerings to the King and the Queen's surviving family members. It is there that we, and you especially, Rubolson, will propose our support in clearing out any bandits or criminals, especially within our territories. This should appease the King and allow the Gerudo to return back to Hyrule as soon as possible. Ruvano will take care of the necessary trading that needs to happen before we send our sisters back to Hyrule. Anyone have any other questions or suggestions?"

Link timidly rose his hand.

"What is it Link?"

"I'm not going?" He had to ask.

"No."

Link's shoulders slumped.

Ruvano tried appeasing him. "It's too soon for you to go. And this will be very dangerous. If the King of Hyrule is somehow convinced that we had any involvement it could lead to an attack. We need you here, as the heir, to stay safely within the fortress."

"Oh," said Link in a small voice. He really wanted to go see Hyrule, but if this was as dangerous as Queen Ruvano said it was then maybe he shouldn't go.

"Aaroot. When do you believe the Queen will be buried?"

Aaroot rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, if the reports are accurate, and she was killed two days ago, then she'll probably be buried within the next five days, depending on how quickly a mage was able to preserve her body. Common Hylian burials happen within the first day or two, but with royalty or nobles, they have to invite all the people to the funeral. That takes a while."

"Good. Then we have some time. Aaroot, you'll be in charge of gathering the offerings. Work with Nafufu and Tammorock to get everything you need. Rubolson; send messages to our sisters in Hyrule. Call them home. We will leave the day after tomorrow. This council is dismissed."

Slowly, the council members began leaving. Link wanted to rush out but knew by now that he should wait. Why were old people always so slow?

Just before he stood up a large hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to the King with a bit of a questioning look.

"You did well today, Prince Link. If it wasn't for your input, I'm not sure we would have reached the conclusion that we did."

Link blinked then ducked his head a little. It wasn't often King Ganondorf praised him.

"I just thought it was the right thing to do," Link mumbled.

"And it is," Ruvano spoke. She stood before Link with a hand on her swollen belly. "You're growing better day by day. Don't feel too bad that you can't go to Hyrule this time. Believe me, it's not as special as you think it is."

Link nodded and slowly stood up. Ruvano moved out of the way but let out a small groan. Stopping, Link looked at her in worry. She waved him over, "Come. Listen. The baby's moving around."

Laying an ear next to her tummy, Link closed his eyes and concentrated. He picked up the low thumping of the unborn child. He grinned. It was one of his favorite sounds in the world. He opened his eyes when he heard Ganondorf rise.

"And you, my King," Ruvano placed a slender finger against Ganondorf's chest. " _You_ expect _me_ to go all the way to Hyrule Castle in this condition?"

Ganondorf stared at her for a moment before gently taking her hand. "If you would not be able to make the journey, then I wouldn't have asked you to come."

Rolling her eyes in mock disgust, Ruvano winked at Link, "And he says he asked me. Do you remember him asking me, Link?"

Link just bit his lip to keep from grinning. Ruvano was the only person he knew who could tease the King and get away with it.

The King's stren frown was her cue to stop. She then stacked her free hand onto Ganondorf's and chuckled. "Lighten up. It's not like I haven't gone to Castletown before when pregnant. I know why you really need me."

Ruvano lightly kissed Ganondorf's cheek then with a nasty grin said, "You need a tour guide!" She then broke apart and laughed.

As she walked away Ruvano called over her shoulder, "Come on, Prince Link. You should go help Aaroot with the preparations."

When she didn't get an answer she turned and saw a little blonde boy who was red in the face, trying his hardest not to laugh. And behind him stood a large red-bearded man, who was blushing fiercely. Seeing that only made the pregnant woman laugh harder.

* * *

"This is serious business, Link. So pay attention!" Aaroot was especially grumpy the next day.

Only a few more hours were left for the final preparations to be completed, and she was a whirlwind of activity. Link was on his third attempt in writing a letter to the Princess of Hyrule, but he had already messed it up.

Sighing, Link put the sheet aside and pulled another from the dwindling stack. Carefully, he began writing the stick-like letters of Formal Hylian.

 _To the Crown Princess of Hyrule,_

 _Zelda Harkenian Nohansen Hyrule_

 _I, Link, Prince of the Gerudo, present unto you this commemorative hour-glass in remembrance of your mother, Queen Elizabeth Adele Harkenian Hyrule. Your mother was an ally to the Gerudo and we thank her for that._

 _I have no recollection of my birth-mother. But as a Tribe, I have many mothers and sisters who watch over me, and each time one passes we mourn her deeply. But we Gerudo have a saying: "The time of sorrow will pass, but the memories of her are as endless as the sands." This was etched into the hourglass by one of our craftsmen. I hope it will be a comfort to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Link,_

 _Prince of the Gerudo_

After allowing the parchment to dry before handling it, Link passed it to Aaroot. She reviewed it with a critical eye, then sighed.

"It'll do I suppose. We'll need to work on your penmanship when I return, but the words are passable."

Link sighed in relief. He had spent all last night trying to figure out what words to say.

After the meeting yesterday he was told to come up with a suitable gift for the late Queen's daughter. It was tough, but when Link was gazing at a pile of sand that hadn't been swept away he had a stroke of inspiration. He recalled the saying sisters often told each other in times of mourning.

As he was following Aaroot around, who was teaching him the in's and out's of political gifting, he met the scary woman, Nafufu, at the height of her production glory. She was calling out orders, checking and rechecking the details of finished products, examining the work of a young worker, and barking out what she thought was encouragement for the sisters to work better and faster.

Swallowing his fear, he had to ask if she would be willing to make to make an hourglass, one similar to the pocket-sized ones Gerudo carried around. The idea had been approved by Aaroot, but Link felt like it was a silly request as he repeated it to the sour-faced elder. Surprisingly, she nodded her head in understanding and immediately began asking for the details.

A bit caught of guard by the old woman's willingness to help, Link wasn't prepared to be dragged off to examine stacks of hourglasses. Nafufu demanded to know what he wanted, but he had a hard time deciding. He could only say that he wanted the phrase inscribed along the edges, and to make it beautiful. A little disgruntled by his indecisiveness, Nafufu finally kicked him out of the production area and told him to come back in the morning.

Fingering the hand-sized tool, Link marveled at the skill of the Gerudo craftsmen. The glass was clear, unmarred and not distorted in any way. It was filled with yellow-dyed sand that sparkled when the light hit it. At the top and bottom were solid silver plugs that also acted as the stand. On one end the quote was in Gerudo and on the other Hylian.

Aaroot had finished folding the letter into a parchment and poured a little wax to seal it. "Hmmm, this reminds me. You don't have an insignia yet." The elder grumbled as she pressed her own seal down, "Ten thousand things to do! And only time enough for a hundred I suppose. OK, Link. Time to pack the hour-glass."

Link nodded and carefully picked up the gift. Inspecting it one last time for any possible errors, but knowing there wasn't any, he ran a soft cloth over it. The prince would be horrified to learn if something as indecent as a smudgy finger print ruined the pretty present. He then wrapped it carefully, under the gaze of Aaroot, with several layers of blue silk. Then it was placed snuggly in a box, which had extra padding of cotton and silk. Aaroot nodded, satisfied with his work, then set to sealing the box with magic.

"Why are you sealing it with magic?"

Aaroot harrumphed. "I wouldn't put it past some of the nobles to 'mistakenly misplace' the gift. Or worse, replace your lovely idea with something offensive. I'm only making sure that either the Princess or a close guard or lady-in-waiting of hers can open it."

"Oh. Are the nobles really that bad?"

"Some are. Most aren't. But those who aren't are still willing to turn a blind eye to the corrupted nobles' actions, so in my mind it makes them just as guilty. That's why the Queen's passing is so terrible. She was one of the few who kept those nobles in line and was open-minded enough to at least talk with us."

Link just watched the magic in silence. These things seemed so far over his head. He couldn't understand why people couldn't get along and play nice. Just like how Mother Heruta taught him.

"Alright. That should do it," Aaroot announced.

She straightened up and rolled her shoulders. "I'm not getting any younger, am I?" She muttered as she shuffled around the desk. Picking up the long list she has written yesterday, Aaroot scratched off one more thing.

"Great. This just means the earrings for the two unmarried sisters-in-law, and the cuff-links for Lord Ordona. Alright Link, it's back to the smithy."

Link stifled a groan. He had walked to the smithy and back four times already today. He didn't want to have to make the trip again.

"Quickly now! Or else this old hag will beat ya there. And you're supposed to be a young, sprightly fellow."

Link just shrugged the jab aside and followed Aaroot out the door.

* * *

The next day saw the caravan off. Besides the King and Queen and the two council members, six guards were going with. It would be a slow walk there, as the horses were laden down with a lot of treasure. There wasn't much fanfare, as the Gerudo didn't care for time-wasting pleasantries, but most of those at the fortress saw the party off in one way or another.

Link, after whishing them well, stood back and watched the riders pass through the gate. He tried not to feel too bad about being left behind. But he really wanted to see Hyrule. That somewhat mythical place of green and growing things.

"OK, Kid! Stop staring and let's get to work!" Nabooru tousled Link's hair. Link brushed her hands away and looked up at her. He couldn't keep a grin off his face. He may not have been able to go to Hyrule this trip, but spending the next week, or possibly two if things went well, with Nabooru was a pretty nice trade-off.

"What's first?"

"A favorite of mine! Lock-picking!"

Link's grin got wider. Riju and the others were spending their time learning the more practical endeavors, like lock-picking and silent walking, while Link had to stay with Aaroot and learn stuffy things like court mannerisms. Finally he would get his turn to do the fun stuff!

"Judging by that look, you're ready to learn!" Nabooru chuckled as she led him back under the cool shade of the fortress.

* * *

"Aaaarggghh!"

Metal clanked to the floor. Link glowered at the offending box. He had been working at it for the past thirty minutes. At first it was fun. It was a complicated contraption that had several layers that came unhinged once all the locks were opened.

To unlock the first layer he had to pick through some simple locks. They popped open almost too easily, he thought. The second layer was harder. He spent some time twisting it around and shoving the picks every which way. Eventually it popped open. Link learned that he had to hold the pick in a certain direction before he moved it deeper. But the final layer… everything he tried wouldn't work.

Nabooru looked over at him. She was a few feet away practicing a few movements with her swords. Giving him a sardonic grin. she asked, "Having trouble there, Kid?"

Link folded his arms and looked away, which made Nabooru laugh.

She walked over and knelt down to inspect the progress he had made. "Ah. So the first two layers are off, huh?"

She picked up the pieces and began folding the box back up, much to Link's protest. He tried grabbing it out of her hand but she pulled it just out of reach. "Nah-uh! I gotta put it back together. You've made the same mistake every new lock-picker does."

Putting the final lock in place, Nabooru held up the box. "Link, do you know what treasure is inside this?"

Link pushed out his lips and pouted. All his hard work was gone.

"No," he said bitterly. He snatched the box out of her hand and began shoving the pick inside it.

Grabbing his hands, Nabooru grunted, "Stop! You're makin' the same mistake again! I know you're far more observant than that, Link."

With a sigh she more calmly asked, "Do ya know what's the difference between a bad lock picker and a good one?"

Giving up, Link sighed. "One can actually open the lock?" He guessed half-heartedly with acid in his voice.

"Good answer," Nabooru praised without acknowledging Link's bitterness. "Now what's the difference between a good lock picker and the best?"

Link gave her a bit of a stink eye. "The best can pick the lock better."

"Not quite. The best lock-pickers, thieves, warriors, and leaders do two important things before taking any action." Nabooru took back the box and worked at it while she spoke.

"First is that they observe."

The first layer fell off.

"Lock-pickers look at what kind of lock it is. Thieves examine what kind of treasures are available, and what possible protection those treasures have. Warriors observe not only their opponents' weaknesses, but their strengths. They even have to pay attention to the terrain and weather. And leaders, well, leaders have to observe _everything_ ; from how the people under them are thinking, to how rivals are reacting, to even the simplest outside changes that might affect the group."

The second layer popped open.

"After observing, the best of them plan a course of action. With the information they have available they do what's best not only for the moment but over the long term."

Incredibly, the third layer popped open with ease. Link's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. How did she do that? Before he could take the box and see what was inside, Nabooru folded it back up.

"Now, start again. But do it like how I told you. Observe, then plan. I've seen you do this plenty of times already in other things, but your excitement over this," She shook the box and Link heard the rattling of some mysterious treasure inside, "got the better of you."

Taking the annoying little box back, Link held it in his hands to stare at it. He puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. His fingers itched to hold the lock pick in his hand and open the first layer quickly, like he knew he could. Grudgingly, he turned the box over. Running his finger over the grooves and dents, Link stared at it.

Satisfied with his progress, Nabooru stood up. Walking a few paces over, she started the movements again, but she went much slower this time. Unknown to Link, who was now in his own far-world with the box, Nabooru was watching him like a hawk. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. Link was one smart little boy. He caught on much quicker than the other girls she was training.

A little gasp came from Link, then a flurry of motion. Nabooru stopped mid-stance and now openly watched. The first layer popped off and soon after the second. After another minute, the third layer popped off. Link let out a little squeal of excitement, then his shoulders drooped when he realized what was inside.

Facing her with a scowl on his face, Link held out his hand. In it was a plain old pebble, no bigger than his thumb.

Nabooru burst out laughing, "What's wrong Link? Were you expecting a rupee?"

A little red from embarrassment, Link closed his hand and brought it back to his chest. He fingered the contraption below him. Shaking his head, he dropped the pebble back inside the box.

"So, what'd ya learn?" Nabooru came to sit down next to him.

Shaking the box a little to hear the rattling pebble, Link said with absolute seriousness, "Never trust a mysterious box."

Nabooru had another laughing fit. "Well, I guess that's one lesson to take from this! How about that hidden latch on the first layer?"

The scowl returned. "That's mean."

"Yeah, well, it's what a lot of people resort to; hidden latches, secret holes, even magical charms. This is why you need to observe everything before making a move, Link. There's too many ways to be caught."

Link looked down. The frown was still there, but it was more contemplative than anything. When he said nothing, Nabooru poked his knee. "OK, then. Now you've got to put it back together."

"What!?"

"Hey, this is an important aspect of being one of the best thieves! You have to make everything look like how it was before you took the treasure. If you don't, you're more liable to get caught!"

"OK, OK." Link grumbled. It took him several more minutes of frustration before he got it back the way Nabooru wanted it.

"Good. Now I want you to keep opening and closing this box for the next hour."

" _What!?_ "

"And no slacking!"


	19. Chapter 19: Canyon Cavorting

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _The hunters can be somewhat brash, but they are essential to our tribe. They are our warriors who test their skills against the elements. And if they are successful the Tribe prospers… Though some of them can be quite crude and have a wicked sense of humor."_

 **Chapter 19: Canyon Cavorting**

"Stop moving around so much, Link. You'll wear yourself out," Nabooru scolded. She was kneeling on the ground with a number of supplies scattered in front of her. "OK, count out how many bread rations we have."

Link quickly added up the food. "Sixty? Why do we have that many? Won't we be gone for just four days?"

"Yes, but we'll be in the canyons. You should always bring extra when you leave the Fortress. And that goes double when you go to the wastelands. And I'm sure the Hunters would like something other than dry rations or meat."

"How soon will we meet up with them?"

"Hmmm, probably only three hours after we leave. It's not that far."

Link wiggled his nose and commented, "That seems kind of far."

"Well it will be if ya don't learn how to pack your bag right." Nabooru pointedly handed him his travel bag. Link took it and instead of shoving everything in like last time, he followed Nabooru's meticulous instructions. She could be quite picky sometimes.

It wasn't too much later when Link and Nabooru passed through the gates. Instead of turning right to go to the desert, Nabooru lead him left. They walked past the silk production site and several entrances to the mines. Link couldn't help skipping for the first while. He was so excited. He was going on an adventure, just him, Nabooru, and some Hunters!

Several weeks ago it was decided that Link needed to expand his understanding of the different trades, so for a few days out of the week he would spend some time learning in-depth skills. When he returned he would have to give detailed reports of what he learned to both Aaroot and the King. Despite that terrifying detail, he enjoyed his adventures. Anything was better than having to spend his days stuck inside the stuffy archives reading or solving math problems. But arguably the most difficult part of the assignment wasn't writing down the big words he was trying to learn but having to kneel before the King and look him in the eye as he spoke.

"Link, stop!" Nabooru yanked on his heavy bag, making him stumble. He just about ran out of view around a curve.

"Ow!" he yelped as he landed heavily on the ground.

"Don't be stupid and just run around like a cuckoo with it's head cut off! You'll liable to get into big trouble that way." Nabooru yelled at him. She was intimidating as she towered over him with one hand on her hip and another grasping her glaive tightly. "We're past the area where most Gerudo go, so it's riddle with monsters. Stay next to me and don't go running around corners."

Link slowly stood up. He flittered his gaze between Nabooru and the dirt under his feet.

With a huff Nabooru said, "So tell me again the possible creatures we might see."

Link breathed a little sigh of relief. Nabooru seemed to have calmed down. Brushing dirt off his clothes Link started, "Um… tektites and talus. Maybe bokoblins? And lizalfos. Oh! And keese! They fly around, don't they?"

Nodding, Nabooru carefully looked around the edge. "Good. Those are all monster class creatures. Now you're forgetting a few others, so name them."

"Oh, um," Link thought for a moment as he watched Nabooru. With a wave of her hand she led him around the canyon's winding path. "There's the hrok and guay. Oh, and chu-chus, they make up the potions don't that? And octorocks. Those are really useful. Nafufu wrote a report saying that the new magic bags would be finished soon."

Faintly Nabooru smiled. Sparing Link a glance, she patted his head then immediately went back to scouting the area. "Good. But tell me some of the creatures that _aren't_ monster class that live in the canyons."

"Ok!" Link counted on his fingers as he listed them off, "There's goats, boars, coyotes, sparrows, pigeons, crows, lizards, snakes, and didn't you say herons sometimes live here?"

"Near the water's edge, yes."

Their conversations continued like this for more than an hour. Nabooru would ask Link a question about a creature, what it looked like, if it was friendly or not, and what he should do if they met one. They never did in their travel, which somewhat disappointed Link. They seemed to be alone within the tall rocky spires.

Link was careful to let Nabooru lead and didn't run out again. She always had her weapons ready and kept a sharp eye on their surroundings. The young prince also looked around, but it was more in awe than anything. Sometimes the cliffs were tall and foreboding, but other times they were broken or sloped. If Link tried he could probably climb up them. But he stayed close to his guardian's side. They ended up taking so many turns, Link was afraid he would never find his way back.

With his feet tired and wanting a break Link bravely asked, "Are ya sure ya know where you're going? We've been walking for- _ever_!"

Giving him a disgruntled look, Nabooru said icily, "Yes, I do. I used to be a hunter, ya know."

"Oh, right. …Well, why aren't we there yet?"

"We'll be there soon." She gave him a sideways glance then scooped him up, "Look here."

She was pointing at a symbol carved into the rockface at her shoulder height. Holding him up for a few more seconds, Nabooru finally set him down. "By Din, you get heavier every week, I swear."

Link gave her a toothy grin and tugged at the pack, "It's because I'm so heavy with all this food on my back!"

"Or in your stomach! I swear we won't have enough food for this trip if you keep eating like you do." Before he could come up with a retort, Nabooru asked, "Anyway, what did you see on the wall?"

"The symbol!" Link was of course referring to the Gerudo symbol that he had seen everywhere growing up.

"Good. Anything else?"

"Um, I thought I saw a number."

"Five-oh-four. As a Hunter you have to memorize the path through the canyons. The numbers tell you which canyon path you're on and in which direction you're going. You can't always tell where the sun is, and compasses don't work because of the iron. This is your first time walking this far, so don't you dare leave my side and get lost."

Link vigorously nodded his head. Getting lost in here and being alone was the last thing he wanted to do.

Twenty minutes later, the two rounded yet another corner, but this one opened up into a wide expanse where Link was happy to find civilization. There were several tents set up around a well.

Smiling, Nabooru turned to Link, "See. I told you I knew where we were going. Now give me your bag and I'll put it in the tent, while you get a bucket of water."

Quickly sliding the pack off his shoulder Link then ran to the well. He had to prop himself up a little on the stone side to look down. It was pretty deep, and he gulped at the terrifying thought of falling in. Finding the bucket that was firmly chained to the side of the well, Link dusted off the sand that had collected inside it. He hated drinking sand as much as any other Gerudo and quickly learned to clean out any container before using it. Satisfied, Link dropped the bucket over the edge. It took longer than he had estimated to hear the splash. He again shuddered to think about falling in. Wells were pretty scary. After waiting a minute, Link slowly began lifting the bucket back up.

When he was almost to the top, a shadow fell over him and he nearly dropped the bucket in surprise.

"Whoa! Hold it, Kid!" A large muscular woman leaned over him to catch the falling water. "Din's tits, you sure spook easily! Didn't ya hear me com'n?"

The woman propped the bucket on the side and looked down at Link. He looked up at her with a shameful expression and shook his head. The woman just let out a hearty laugh. "Well good! If you did that would mean I was losing my touch."

Link heard laughter from around the campsite. Nabooru was leaning against a pole at the front of a tent. On either side of her was about a half dozen other women either poking their heads out or standing to the side of the entryway.

"It's OK, Link!" Nabooru called out, "Barta does that every newbie."

"Aw, Nabooru, why'd ya spoil the fun?" The tall woman, Barta asked as she waved another hunter over. Link took a few steps back to allow the other woman to set down the empty pitcher.

She smiled at him. "Hello, Prince Link. I'm Leena. The scary one is Barta and the others are waiting to meet you inside the tent." Barta grumbled at being called scary but didn't deny it.

Link rose his right hand in the traditional greeting. "Hi!" he chirped.

Leena's smile grew wider, "You certainly are one cute little boy. Come'on. Let's go before this sun gets any hotter."

Link agreed and followed Leena. Barta was quick to shadow them, after placing the filled pitcher on her shoulder. Like the last time Link met with Hunters the tent was cool and crowded. With the magic lessons he received from Aaroot he knew the Hunters had casted a spell to keep the area comfortably cool.

Noticing him visibly relax, Leena asked, "Sure is nice and cool, ain't it?"

"Yeah…" when he noticed he was the sole focus of those gathered in the tent, he chewed his lip. He didn't like being the center of 's was Riju's thing. Quickly, the child thought of something to ask. "Which one of you cast the cooling spell?"

Leena quirked her lips while Nabooru tried not to smirk. Link wasn't entirely sure if he asked a good question or not. A woman that was sitting crossed-legged raised her hand.

"I did." She simply stated. Gangly was a good way to describe her. She was younger than the others, but she had a few scars on her arms. A tell-tale sign that marked all hunters eventually. "I'm Yaneeno, by the way. Tell me, are you studying magic under Aaroot?"

Link nodded as he moved to sit near Nabooru. "Un-hun. That and lots more."

"Eh, makes sense. Aaroot's the most talented in the Tribe, barring the Twinrova and King Ganondorf. But not really sure we can call those witches a part of the Tribe." Another woman who was lounging at the edge spoke up.

"Hush-up Tahnra! You want to get in trouble with them?" Yaneeno barked out in a loud whisper. It was as if she was afraid the witches might hear her if she spoke any louder.

Tahnra just made a face. Link frowned. Aaroot had mentioned to him several times who the Twinrova were, but he had never met them. "What are the Twinrova like? I mean, Aaroot's told me about 'em but I never met them."

The friendly atmosphere suddenly turned cold in a state of shock. Nabooru bunched part of the rug in her hand and glared at it. "Let's hope you never do, Link."

Now he was very curious. Scrunching his eyebrows he asked the totally innocent question, "But why?"

Nabooru just gave a very loud sigh.

Barta passed around cups of water, unfortunately not chilled. "Kid's gonna have to find out eventually. Might as well tell him now."

"Fine." Nabooru groaned as she snatched the offered cup. Link took his with a quiet thank-you but looked at Nabooru to start. After downing her drink, Nabooru spoke:

"Link. Most Hunters aren't very fond of the Twinrova. Koume and Kotake tend to pester us and make our life difficult just by being around. Uh-ah! Stop. Don't ask questions yet. I'll explain."

Link had opened his mouth to ask another question, but quickly closed it. So he bite his cheek and focused on Nabooru's explanation, much like everyone else. The Hunters sometimes mumbled in agreement or nodded their heads as the conversation went on.

"Do you remember what kind of magic they practice?"

"Aaroot said it was Blood magic."

"Yup. A very dangerous kind of magic."

Link nodded his head vigorously. He recalled that blood-scroll he opened when he was first told of his purpose. He still had bad dreams about it sometimes.

"Well," Nabooru continued, "They're the last practitioners of the magic, though I hear that our King Ganondorf was taught it's ways. It's because of Blood-magic that they've lived for so long."

"And why they're so ugly!" Tahnra cackled. The rest of the tent joined in, but it wasn't as hearty as the boisterous woman's.

"They like to experiment." Yaneeno jumped in. "Blood magic can go beyond preserving one's life. It can even bring back the dead in a very twisted way."

Link's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "The d-dead?" he stuttered. It sounded horrifying.

"It's horrifying, ain't it? But I hear it's how the Gerudo managed to win some battles long ago. But regardless, the twins like to experiment on bringing back various monsters that they kill. So you'll sometimes see dead bokoblins, lizalfos, or even a horse or two wandering around the canyons. Pretty much the only way to get rid of them is by using fire or bomb arrows. So it makes hunting the real prey difficult for the Hunters. Barta's got a pretty bad scratch on her back from a dead bokoblin that managed to sneak up on us once."

"Ehhh, I smashed that sorry stack of bones to smithereens." Barta bragged.

"Problem is, Barta, you got that scar _after_ you smashed it! It rose right up after you turned your back." Tahnra chortled. Everyone was a bit more light-hearted at Barta's expense.

"Well, I still got it good," she sulked.

Nabooru switched topics, "Anyway, enough talk about creepy old witches. I noticed that the canyons we walked through were empty. I mean, I was expecting at least a couple of keese or chus or something."

"Ahh, stop complaining Nabooru! We worked hard to make sure that place was cleared out before the little prince could grace us with his presence!" Tahnra whined. Link wasn't sure how he felt being referred to as 'little prince' in a tone of voice like that.

"Hey! I'm not complaining! You made my escort job so much easier!"

"Good." Tahnra shot back. She then stretched dramatically and added, "We're beat from doing that too. In fact, we're so tired we just may have to rest here in the camp for the _whole week_."

"What!?" Link yelped. His jaw dropped, and he felt a sudden wretchedness wash over him. That's what he would be doing for the next four days? Staying in camp doing nothing, when he could be out having a great adventure exploring the canyons?

The entire tent exploded in laughter. Tahnra was rolling on the floor while Nabooru was doubled-over, her face contorted in what could be described as pleasurable pain. "Oh, Link!" She cried out, "I've really got to teach you the ways of sarcasm."

* * *

Link was happy to learn that they would, in fact, be leaving the campsite in just a few hours. Barta, the troupe leader, explained to him that hunter's preferred to rest in the afternoon, like most Gerudo, to save their strength for later. So, Link and Nabooru stayed in the tent resting with the others and swapping stories. The Hunters were pretty excited when Nabooru handed out the bread rations.

"Hoo, boy, Prince Link. Maybe you should come visit us more often! Getting treats like this is kinda rare for us Hunters." Tahnra commented as she bit into a piece.

"What are ya talking about Tahnra? You get to go to Castletown like every other year. And I know ya drink too many Chateau Romani's because you always brag about it when you return!" Leena struck her down perniciously.

"Ouh! Someone's jealous," Barta commented. She carefully placed her rations into her bag.

"I'm not jealous," Leena denied as she ripped into her portion, "I just want to be able to see the Capital someday too."

"Eh, believe me, Leena. It's not worth it." Nabooru waved her hand in the air. She was now lying on the ground with her eyes closed. "It's dirty and smelly and you just don't want to touch 'em. Oh, and I was describing the men there, but the streets are pretty much the same."

"Haven't you only gone once Nabooru?"

"Yup. When I picked up Link."

Link looked up and smiled. He was currently practicing his lock-picking with a new box Nabooru provided for him.

"Still. At least you got to go. I wanna try my hand at picking up a boyfriend in Castletown."

"You don't want to. It's way more exhausting than taking down a talus." Nabooru huffed as she placed her hands back under her head.

Link, only as an ignorant child could, gave Leena a bright smile and said, "Don't worry, Leena. Maybe you can come with me when I go to Castletown and we can find boyfriends together!"

He suddenly became very aware of everyone staring at him either in horror or, like Tahnra, about to burst.

"Waahahaha! Oh-oh-Hahahaha! Nabooru! You've got you're work cut out for you! Oh Din save meeeee!" Tahnra cried as she spazzed on the floor. The others all burst out laughing again.

Nabooru on the other hand just gave Link a cold look and tugged on his very red ears. Slowly she ground out, "Don't say that sort of thing _ever AGAIN_!"

Really wanting to know, Tahnra calmed down enough to ask, "So Boo-bu, when will you give Link the talk?"

Whipping around, Nabooru viciously shrieked, " _I'm_ not going to. Mother Heruta will in her own time, so don't you dare try to explain anything, _Tahn-ra_!"

"Explain what?" came the small voice.

"Oh, I'm going to tell him!" Tahnra hooted.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this short chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I'd also like to say, THANK YOU so much for all of your favorites and follows. Last weekend this story nearly hit 200 views on Sunday and you should have seen the happy dance I did when I saw that. So if you are enjoying this story,** **please tell me** **! I know it's very slow and there doesn't seem to be a whole lot plot-progression but I'd still like to hear your thoughts. I do actively try to respond to those who have accounts.**

 **Anyway, this coming week is finals for me, but I should still be able to upload another chapter. I'm planning over Christmas vacation to really sit down and type out another 10 – 20 chapters. BTW, all the chapters up to this point were all finished before I posted the first chapter. I've just been submitting them once a week simply because I knew there wouldn't be time to fill up the buffer until the holidays. I've been just as or perhaps more anxious than you to read what happens next. But alas, I must also have a life.**

 **So Happy Holiday's! Next Friday I'll probably submit** **two chapters** **as a present to you all. :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Chance Meeting with Witches

**A/N: I feel as if I haven't said this enough, but… THANK YOU SO MUCH you lovely readers! You all really make my day with your kind words. On that note, I'd like to recognize a few people. Specifically, jclbs and your wonderful insights. It's always great to hear from you. The latest Guest reviewer. Your comments made me so happy! I've struggled with dialogue, so hearing that gave me a great boost of confidence. But I believe you can write good dialogue as well. Just listen to the conversations around you and study the pros who write them. Screenplays for movies and TV shows is a good place to start!. Rikoboi I'm really glad you're enjoying this story with its background and build-up. Ai Star you've been there since the beginning, I think, and though you don't say much it's enough for me to know that you really love and follow this story. So thanks for sticking around. One-boi-coming-up, your critiques and comments are much appreciated. You may think with some past notes I've written that I've completely dismissed you, but that's not the case at all. Your honest opinion has helped sway some of my decisions and I think it's for the better. You're just going to have to wait and find out what happens next. :)**

 **Anyway, that's all I have for now. Thanks again for your support!**

 **This chapter, like I always say, is important and there's a few critical pieces of information scattered throughout. Some of it's not easily spotted and won't have an impact until much later in the story. I hope it's exciting (and creepy) enough for you. It fits much better for Halloween, but oh well.**

 **Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

 **-The Friendly Critiquer**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Link. I'm warning you! Stay away from the witches. Being a Prince means_ nothing _to them because they see you only as a Hylian. And in their mind Hylians are only…"_

" _Only what?"_

 **Chapter 20: Chance Meeting with Witches**

Link rubbed his ears again. They were cold, but they somehow retained a blush that seemed permanent ever since Tahnra explained _that_ to him. Link wasn't sure he could view going to Castletown the same way ever again. Nabooru was quick to assure him that picking up boyfriends was certainly not a part of his duty in Castletown, and in fact, he should never ever mention such a thing to any Hylian.

 _Ever_.

Sighing Link continued rubbing his ears. It got cold at night in the desert and though he was wearing a poncho to keep him warm, his ears still suffered. Sometimes he really wished he was born with short, rounded ears like his sisters.

"Stop sighing Link. We need to be quiet." Nabooru spoke softly next to him.

They were standing on a ledge waiting for the scouters to come back. Barta was just below them with a spear in hand. There were a few hunters dispersed throughout the canyons while others were standing beside them. Much like the sand hunters, the canyon hunters relied on trapping more than actually hunting down their prey.

Some shrieking and chittering bounced across the canyon. Link stopped rubbing his ears to listen. He couldn't pinpoint where the noise was coming from because it was so disjointed in the echoes. Then he saw the faint glow of Yaneeno's magic orb reflecting on the rock walls. She and another hunter rounded the corner and were sprinting like mad.

The other woman shouted, "Ten keese. Two octorocks. Three chus!"

Following them at various speeds were the aforementioned creatures. The keese were gaining on the women with their superior flight. Link gasped as one dove for Yaneeno, but she quickly dodged out of the way.

The women continued their crazy run until they ran past Barta, where they skidded to a stop. The angry keese dove for the stalwart spearman but she didn't move a muscle. Instead, the keese started shrieking and flapping erratically. Link caught sight of the glimmer of silk in their tangled wings. The other hunters that stood next to Link had cast their nets just before the enraged bat monsters could do any damage.

Barta finally lifted her spear and holding the shield in her other hand, charged the oncoming octorocks and chu-chus. With a few quick swings, she quickly dispatched everything except one chu.

Quickly stepping out of the way, Barta waved her spear and shouted, "OK, Prince! Use that sling to take this jelly down!"

Whipping out the sling-shot he carried, Link then loaded it with a rock from his pouch. It wasn't the typical weapon the Gerudo used, but Nabooru insisted that he carry it. She didn't want Link to be within approaching distance of any creatures in the canyon, but he still needed a way to defend himself. Link wasn't strong enough with a bow, so a sling-shot was the next best ranged weapon the Gerudo had.

Taking a moment to aim, Link pulled back the cording and swiftly released. The rock sang through the air and hit its target with a soft _whumph_. Link was about to cheer when Nabooru burst his excitement with, "Hit it with another, quick!"

Listening to his mentor, Link quickly reloaded and fired. It took another two rocks before the chu exploded. Barta waved her spear in celebration and the Hunters scattered along the wall-sides gave low whistling cheers.

Yaneeno and the other hunter stepped forward with pots and began picking up the monster parts with Barta. The others on the walls dropped their nets and crawled down the cliff face. Nabooru made Link wait until most of them were at the bottom before she allowed him to scramble down. With only one minor scrap, he slid the rest of the couple of feet down and ran to help the others.

"Well done, Prince Link. That was your first monster kill, right?" Barta congratulated as she scooped the remains of the chu into a small clay pot.

Link added his own small handful. "Yup. Though there was this one time where I hit a leever!"

"A leever, huh? I think Nabooru might have told me that story once," Barta drily replied.

"Yeah, don't remind me of that time." Nabooru said bitterly. "My heart was in my throat watching you tumble down that dune."

Looking sadly at her, Link only said, "Oh."

"Don't worry about it, Prince Link," Tahnra moved in as she dropped off a few monster guts. "Nabooru's such a worried old maid over you, I'm pretty sure she panics every time you scrape your knee."

"I am not an old maid!"

The hunters laughed as they collected that last of the parts. They moved out of the canyon quickly, with Link trotting in the middle of them. He even carried his own little pot of precious parts. Their path was illuminated by both the full moon high in the sky and by Yaneeno's magic orb. She encouraged Link to provide his own magic orb, but his was small and dim compared to her large and comforting miniature sun.

Once they were near the campground Link noticed there was another woman standing guard at the entrance, who lifted her spear in greeting.

"Hello Barta!" The woman called softly, "How goes the hunt?"

"Hello Anche!" Barta waved back. "The hunt went well. The young Prince even made his first monster kill!"

As Link passed by the guard she formally nodded and said, "Well done, Prince Link."

He blushed a little and nodded his head in return. Killing a chu-chu didn't seem like much, especially when compared to these incredible women. Nabooru flicked his hair when she noticed how abashed he seemed. When the others moved away, carrying the packs of parts she faced him.

"Link. Don't feel bad because you can't take down a full-grown bokoblin yet. You're only seven." He gave her a disapproving look, with his lips turned down and cheeks slightly puffed out. Nabooru held up her arms against his accusatory glare. "OK! Seven and a half! Regardless, you're just a kid. _And_ the Prince. I'm not going to be sending you down there until you're strong enough to be on your own."

He gave a little sigh. He knew she was right, but he really wanted to go explore. The canyons were an amazing place.

Nabooru punched his arm lightly, "I know you want to go explore. But you're here to learn what hunters do. So once you finish helping Yaneeno sort the kills, why don't you pull out your ocarina and we'll show you what hunters do at night."

Link could only grin back. Whatever Nabooru had in mind, he knew it would be fun.

* * *

The Hunters, by far, were Link's favorite group to visit. He learned so much from them, and though they still treated him with courtesy, they were far more relaxed than others. Maybe it was because they were more interested in the hunt than anything else. Tracking down creatures of all types, laying traps, and luring them in was all they seemed to focus on. And he didn't just observe their tactics. They made sure to ask him what traps should be laid and what tracks they should follow. And he continued to help take down the monsters with his slingshot. In a way, _he_ became a Hunter.

After the hunt was a party. Many of the Hunters would sit inside the tent and tell each other bad jokes. By the third day Link had gotten used to Tahnra's explicit adventures into Castletown and Leena's complaining. Yaneeno was the mellowest of the group, but she enjoyed pranking her sisters with her superior magic skills. Barta would often threaten her with her spear when she was hit with a crackling spark. And Nabooru would throw the whole tent into chaos with a few of her quips. All in all, Link enjoyed his time with them. If he didn't need to go to Hyrule, he would definitely stay with the Hunters.

Link stretched and stood up. He moved to leave the tent when Nabooru looked at him. She was in the middle of quarreling with Tahnra _again_.

"Hey squirt," She asked, "Where you goin?"

Opening his mouth to speak, he caught Tahnra's eye. With a grin he changed his words to the more crass language of the hunters, "Taking a piss!" He then ran out without waiting to see Nabooru's reaction.

Nabooru shrieked and wrestled her arch-rival to the ground, "Tahnra! You've poisoned him! Now he's going to be swearing in the Castle!"

Tahnra didn't put up much of a fight as she was laughing too hard.

Link, in fact, did have to go. The latrines were far enough away from the camp that it didn't make the place smell, but it was around two curves of a wall. The way was lit by two flickering torches, but it was still dark enough to be scary. Link was quick to finish his business. There was no way he would openly admit that the place freaked him out at night but being in the tent would certainly make him feel much better. Even if he had to face a scolding from Nabooru.

As he was scrambling back to the safety of the campsite, Link heard a noise that made his hair rise. It sounded like evil laughter. And not how Mother Heruta laughed for effect in the stories she would tell. It was down-right scary. And it echoed off the canyon walls.

He wanted to run, but his fear held him in place. Air didn't seem to move through his lungs fast enough. All too soon he heard a high-pitched whining. This sounded completely different from the laughter.

It sounded like pain.

Before he was thinking clearly Link was climbing the wall. Something was hurt, and it wasn't a monster from what he could tell.

Once at the top he looked down to see the camp. Nabooru had walked out along with Barta. They were looking around and even though Link couldn't hear them he knew they were concerned. Whether it was the noise or him being gone so long he wasn't sure. He was just about to call down to them when the whimpering escalated. Link snapped his head to the opposite side and looked down.

A desert fox shot through the narrow walls. Its ears were down, and the tail was a bushy flag. Link had never seen one before, so he stood in awe at the beautiful sight. He didn't register that the poor fox was running away from something.

A bright blue flash of magic lit up the narrow canyon and hit the rock wall. Link jumped in fright and saw the fox turn from the falling rocks just in time.

With the red flash he saw them. Two scary looking beings floating on sticks. They wore Gerudo clothing, but Link knew he had never seen them before.

They were hideous. Giant, bulbous eyes with narrow faces. One had bright red hair, brighter than any other Gerudo's. The other had an icy-blue that if Link stared long enough, it felt as if his heart was growing cold. Neither had seen him yet. They were too focused on the poor fox, who looked very worn-out.

A blue flash emitted from the blue-haired crone's hand. The magic streaked below him, faster and more dangerous than any kind of magic Link had ever seen. The fox couldn't dodge in time. With a final yelp it was encased in a thick layer of ice.

"No!" Link immediately screamed. He could see the fox and its terror forever enshrined in cold. It scared him. And it angered him. The beautiful fox didn't deserve an ignoble death like that.

The two witches snapped their heads in unison at the shout. The fox was abandoned for the new prey as the flew up to the ledge Link was standing on. Startled by their fast approach, Link thoughtlessly took a step back to get away from them. He stepped onto nothingness.

As he free fell he heard the cackling of the witches. He saw the rotten teeth and ugly warts that marred their faces. Their bony fingers pointed at him. Link could do nothing but close his eyes at the horrible sight. He thought he was falling into a nightmare.

His body crashed hard into something that immediately wrapped around him. He tumbled for several more feet but was relatively protected from the sharpest of rocks. When he finally opened his eyes, he could see Nabooru clutching him tightly. She had several large gashes on her shoulder, arms, and legs. She was breathing heavily but she didn't seem to acknowledge Link. Instead, her focus was above them.

Link's ears picked up the cackling before he saw them. Swallowing, Link stared wide-eyed at the small figures. They circled high above the camp. By now, most of the Hunters were outside their tents and looking up. The figures grew closer as they descended like vultures.

Nabooru hadn't moved until they came within two arm's lengths, then she suddenly flipped, so she was upright with one knee on the ground. Link leaned awkwardly against her, but he never felt safer as both hands were crossed over his chest.

He heard her pant softly and he saw the blood leaking down her arm. Link was about to ask if she was OK, but a look in her eyes made him stay quiet. He had never seen that look on Nabooru before. Lightening seemed to flicker between her golden eyes and though she was trying not to show any emotion, her jaw kept pulsing as she ground her teeth. A slow exhale escaped her, flaring her nose in a somewhat bestial manner.

Icily, she addressed the monsters before her, "Twinrova. I was not expecting to see you here."

Link wasn't sure his eyes could get any wider. He had learned of the legendary magic casters in his studies. They were powerful and revered. They had discovered the secret to cheating death. He was told they were old. But this… was not what he was expecting. The term 'old crone' would have been a complement to their looks. Link could only stare at them in disgust.

"Ehehehe! Nabooru, how good it is to see you!" The one with red hair cackled. Link unconsciously shrank away from her.

"It's been too long, dear _sis-ter_. Why haven't you come to visit us? You would do well to learn magic from us." The blue haired witch crowed.

Nabooru tightened her hold on Link. Incredibly her voice was nonchalant when she replied with, "I've been busy."

The witches looked at each other. They came lower to the ground and slowly turned in circles around the couple.

"Oh, I see."

"I see!"

"Wonderfully blessed Nabooru"

"refuses to learn"

"what magic can do."

"Instead, she chooses"

"to hide away at the fortress"

"TO TAKE CARE OF A LITTLE _BRAT_ LIKE YOU!"

Link was proven wrong. His eyes could get much, _much_ bigger. With a sudden turn, the witches had leaned in close to Link and shouted the final phrase. His ears rang with their harsh words. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Ever.

Little bits of spittle landed on his forehead, but he couldn't move to wipe it away. He couldn't even act disgusted. Being this close, Link could see how translucent their sickly green skin was. Their dark veins twisted around their hands and arms like deadly snakes. Their claws were pointed, sharp, and extremely filthy. They were missing most of their teeth and the few that were left were yellowed and rotting. Their lips were pulled back in a hate-filled sneer. Their huge eyes filled his vision with scenes of carnage, death, and blood-lust.

He blinked and in that moment, time seemed to warped. His mind became fuzzy. Corpses piled in front of him. Screams of the damned suppressed his own tremors of fright. Corruption clawed at him with degenerate desperateness. He felt those filthy nails scratching across his light skin, leaving oozing black blood to erupt from his flesh. Waves of nausea forced its way through his mind and itchy slime coated his eyes and made them burn. An attempt to scream made him realize he had no voice. In fact, he realized with a sudden jolt of new terror, he was…nothing.

Nothing but fear and pain and utter seclusion.

The hold on Link tightened. He was suddenly brought back into Nabooru's comforting embrace. The Prince was grounded by the fact that Nabooru was there to protect him. To protect him from the terrible scenes of fear and wickedness. He still trembled but he managed to gulp in some air to slow his hyperventilating.

"Twinrova." Link was surprised Nabooru could say anything as calmly as she just did in this situation, "I apologize for not coming to see you for a long time. It is true. I have been busy these past several years because I have been chosen _by King Ganondorf_ to watch over _Prince Link_. It is a most important duty for which I feel deeply honored. So I'm sure you know I do my best to uphold my duties, as any _honorable_ Gerudo would."

Her subtle insinuations were not missed by the Twinrova. They narrowed their eyes and floated above quietly. Some secret message passed between the witches and they slowly began turning in circles again. They were quiet but Nabooru didn't move.

Link slowly raised a hand to wipe away the sticky spit. A glop had landed on his headpiece. He was slightly offended by that. He loved how the silver and blue shined in the light and he learned to take extra special care of the ceremonial piece.

" _Prince_ Link, you say?" One of the witches muttered as she passed in front of them.

The sister brought up the second half of their thought. "I wonder what our beloved son thinks he's doing?"

They spun a little faster their voices getting a little louder. "The boy doesn't have a speck of Gerudo blood."

"He still has vast wells of magic."

"That could prove troublesome."

"He should have died long ago!"

"He's a filthy Hylian!"

"He's male!"

"There can only be one King of the Gerudo"

"every one-hundred years!"

"That boy"

"cannot be"

"A PRINCE!" They shrieked. This time Nabooru did cringe but the witches didn't seem to notice their little victory. They kept on their enraged swirling, their thoughts flying as fast as their brooms.

"Hylians cannot survive the desert."

"They are weak creatures."

"They are greedy."

"They take whatever they want"

"and give nothing in return!"

"Hylian males are"

"only good for one thing!"

This time, the witches didn't shout. Instead, they almost calmly and casually hovered their brooms just above Link. They pointed their noses to the sky but rolled their blood-shot eyes downward. Their lips pulled back into gruesome and wicked smiles as they looked at the Prince with mock gentleness. Link froze. The adrenaline rush of fear began coursing through him again. With a hateful hiss, they drew out the final word in unison.

"Ssslaaavvveesss."

Link's breath escaped him. He tried to inhale but his throat was caught. The way they looked at him was full of such contempt and poison he wasn't sure he would be able to move ever again.

"Twinrova, that's enough!" Nabooru rose to her full height. Link ended up falling on his butt on the ground as her strong hand left him. It was curled into a fist. Link placed a hand on her foot in an act of comfort to both him and Nabooru as he unwillingly continued to stare at the witches.

Nabooru, on the other hand, didn't seem afraid at all. She said with a firm stance, "He _is_ a Prince of the Gerudo, as decreed by King Ganondorf. You have no say in the matter. Link already understands what his duties are. And they are not what you suggest! Now I ask that you please leave the Hunter's Grounds. I'm sure you have your own hunting to get back to."

Link was terribly afraid for Nabooru. The look the witches gave her could simultaneously freeze and burn a person to death. But Nabooru continued to stand tall against their glares, refusing to back down. Then something happened that neither Link, nor Nabooru, nor anyone witnessing the exchange, was expecting; the witches gave a wicked grin and backed away.

"Very well, Nabooru."

"You'll see in time that we are right."

"Mark my words"

"that boy will be a"

" _scourge_ "

"to our people."

"Until then,"

"we hope to see you"

"at the Colossus,"

" _dear sis-ter._ "

The witches cackled as they floated up out of reach. Nabooru stood still for several long moments, watching them as they flew across the sky. They were headed west, back toward the desert.

Link still sat on the ground. He shivered and his little mind tried to process what had happened. Noticing his tremors Nabooru kneeled back down and gave him a tight hug.

"T-those were the Twinrova?" Link dared to ask, disbelieving.

"Mighty scary, aren't they?" It was Barta who replied. She had been standing close by with her spear in hand the whole time. Now, she plunged the tip into the soft sand and casually leaned against it. "The Twinrova are powerful witches. And strength is admired by all Gerudo. But now you know why we Hunters tend to not like them very much. We're powerful in our own right."

"Din's Daughters!" Someone shouted with gusto. The call was taken up by others in the camp and soon the entire canyon echoed with the cry.

Nabooru slowly stood up, pulling Link to his feet. "Thank you, Barta. And everyone else. I know I can count on you, my sisters-in-the-hunt, for always having my back."

"Of course we do! Nabooru, believe it or not, but you're more respected then those blood-casters." Tahnra tried to make it sound like a compliment, but she spat the last part out like it was rotten lever meat.

"Thanks," hesitated Nabooru. She was distracted by a tug on her hand. Looking down she saw the worried face of Link. In a flash she was poking and prodding him and asking, "Oh, Link! Are you OK? Did you get hurt? Why did you approach those witches? Don't you know they're dangerous?" Her voice escalated in pitch with every question.

"I'm fine." Link pouted as he pushed her hands away. "What about you? You're still bleeding."

Barta and Tahnra just laughed. The other Hunters had already dispersed either back to the tents or moved out to scout the surrounding area.

Barta quietly said to Tahnra, "It's hard to tell who takes care of who more."

Snickering, Tahnra pulled Nabooru back to the tent, "Com'on! We need to patch you up. It was quite a tumble ya took with Link."

"I know! That's why I need to make sure Link's OK!" Nabooru tried brushing Tahnra off.

Tahnra wouldn't let her, and instead shoved her through the tent flap. "He's _fine!_ He said so himself. I don't care what those witches say, Link is strong. But ya need to stop taking the hits for him."

It was Nabooru's turn to pout. "I know that, it's just-"

"Ya care for the kid, I know." Tahnra grabbed a cloth and dipped it in some water. She began to wipe the blood and dirt off her sister's shoulder.

"Ow! Careful. If you're not going to clean it right, gimme!" Nabooru snatched the cloth out of the hunter's hands. She applied it a bit more gently to her wounds.

Tahnra sighed, "Still, Nabooru, let the kid grow. Granted, all us hunters were on alert when the witches came into camp and we definitely would've stepped in if they did something to the prince. But you came dangerously close to having an outright battle with them. We know you're strong Nabooru, but your magic skills can't compete with theirs."

"Why not?"

Link had been watching the whole time. He had wanted to help but knew he would just be in the way.

Looking up from wiping away the dirt from her leg, Nabooru answered, "I may have a lot of magic power, Link, but I don't use it very often. I guess is a good way to say it is that I'm pretty rusty."

With a frown, he asked again, "Why?"

Yaneeno, who was sitting on the far side and was providing the added light in the tent, provided the answer, "Because she's a _hunter_. I may be at my limit using my magic now, but Nabooru has a lot more. And if she relied on that magic she couldn't be considered a proper hunter or thief."

Before Link could ask the obvious question, Tahnra butted in with questions of her own, "Prince Link, did you notice the witches? How they didn't touch the ground at all?"

Wincing a little, Link nodded. He didn't want to imagine the witches and their ugly forms.

"The witches rely solely on their magic for survival. They've practically given up any physical capabilities. As a hunter, that would be an unthinkable fate. We pride ourselves on training our bodies to their maximum. Nabooru doesn't use her magic because it can become too easy to rely on."

"That's right! I'd rather face an opponent honorably with my swords or glaive then have to rely on trickery or magic." Nabooru confirmed as she threw the bloodied rag on the ground. She patted the bicep of her right arm which was currently flexing. No one said anything but the grins and smirks on all the other hunter's faces told Link all he needed to know about Nabooru's show of strength.

Nabooru stood and looked herself over. "K, think I'm good. Thanks for your help Tahnra." Her wounds were still open, but they had stopped bleeding.

"Are you sure?" Link asked warily. He had never seen Nabooru injured so badly before.

With a lopsided grin, she tugged Link's hair, "Yeah, I am. I've been through worse." She then suddenly frowned, "And besides, what were you thinking? Climbing that wall like that?"

Link chewed his lip. "Well, I thought I heard something in pain. So I thought I could help. But-" he cringed a little when the remembered the fox, "but the witches froze the poor fox anyway."

Patting his head in comfort Nabooru said softly, "So that's what the commotion was, hun?"

Barta came through the tent then with an announcement. "Looks like you'll need to stay in camp tomorrow, Prince Link."

"Wha-"

She held up her hand, "Sorry Kiddo, but when the witches fly around here it means we've got a mess to clean up. There's probably going to be plenty of undead monsters walking about as well as a few enraged lizalfos or bokoblins."

"But I-"

"No, Link," Nabooru sternly interrupted, "You may have proven your worth with the useful creatures but it's better to let the experienced Hunters handle this."

Groaning, Link flopped on the floor. "Stupid witches," he muttered.

Tahnra snickered, "That's what we're all thinking, Kid."


	21. Chapter 21: Training with a Shadow

**A/N: Christmas Present for ya'll! Double chapters this week! If you haven't read chapter 20, you need to go back and do so, or else you won't understand what's going on here. I'm planning on going back and revising all the chapters up to this point in the next several weeks, but we'll worry about that later.**

 **Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all that good stuff.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Conquer yourself!"_

 **Chapter 21: Training with a Shadow**

"And that is my report, King Ganondorf."

Link tried not to heave a great sigh. He was scolded by Aaroot the last time he did that after giving a report. But the entire ordeal was so nerve-wracking that it was so nice to finish.

Sitting straight, he glanced at his King and then back down to the ground in nervous submission. Usually, when Prince Link recited his report King Ganondorf kept his standard impassive look. This time, though, the King's face was contorted in anger. His lips were pressed firmly, and his bushy red eyebrows were drawn close together. The King's hands, unto the untrained eye, were folded in his lap. But Link knew that was a sign of his anger. If the King was simply listening to his report without any opinion, he would simply place his hands on his knees. Or if he was thinking deeply about some troubling information, he would cross his arms. But if his hands were placed in his lap like that… Link swallowed as a light drop of sweat ran down his neck. He really hoped the King wasn't angry at him.

"This is why I wanted Prince Link to give his report as quickly as possible, my King." Aaroot supplemented, "If I may suggest, we need to increase the Prince's training. We already know Twinrova's opinion of the him. If the situation ever arises, he needs to-"

"Agreed."

Ganondorf's voice boomed throughout the nearly empty council hall. Link looked up quickly. The King's tawny eyes had hardened, and he was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He addressed the boy in an authoritative manner. Something about the way he said his words made Link pay attention to his orders more than usual.

"Prince Link. You've done well in your studies over the course of the year." Link beamed at the praise.

"But with the situation being what it is, you need to double your efforts."

The prince tried hard to not slump his shoulders. Double his efforts? But he wasn't playing as much with his age-mates anymore. What more could he do?

Completely ignoring Link's disgruntled look, the King continued, "For that reason, you will continue your lessons with Councilmember Aaroot, but you will also be training under me. Starting today."

A moment of silence filled the room after that announcement. Tilting his head, Link could only blink in wonder. Train with the King? Some part of him was filled with excitement at the idea but another was filled with dread.

Aaroot then spoke, "King Ganondorf, are you sure about this? Prince Link may be a year older, but he's only truly just begun to take on his calling. And you have your own duties to consider."

"And the majority of those duties, Aaroot, consist of formal preparations for the Prince's stay in Hyrule. If he is killed by the witches before then, or if he fails to live up to those expectations at the Castle, all of this will have been for nothing. This is why I am taking matters into my own hands."

Ganondorf spoke to Aaroot all the while he stared Link down. The boy tried not to shrink under his piercing gaze. "Link will be under my care, as it is my responsibility to care for the future of the Tribe. And Prince Link is the manifestation of that future."

Aaroot bowed her head in submission. "Very well, My King. I understand."

"Good. We'll have to discuss aligning our schedules later, but for now I want to get started. You are dismissed Aaroot."

The woman bowed low, before standing up. As she shuffled past Link she gave him an encouraging smile. It did little to quell his rising fear. She quietly pushed back the curtain, then was gone.

Turning his head back around Link nearly jumped when he saw two large feet before him. Ganondorf had walked quietly from his position at the head of the room to where Link sat in the middle. With a gulp, Link shut his mouth and peacefully looked up.

Looking down at him, Ganondorf mused, "You do well to cover your fear. Come. Today, I will teach you the first steps in conquering your fear." He brushed past Link, not even checking to see if he was following.

Scrambling, Link jumped to his feet and followed the King out the door. The headpiece slipped off his sweaty forehead, but he managed to catch it just in time. He was highly tempted to say one of the colorful words he learned at the Hunter's camp but bit his tongue instead. He suspected language like that wouldn't be appropriate around the King. So instead, he muttered the short spell to reattach the ornament, then ran to catch up.

Ganondorf acted like he didn't notice so the prince acted like nothing happened. They traveled up the halls until they reached an area Link was unfamiliar with. When they brushed past the richly decorated curtain, Link paused. The blue markings were unmistakably the King's personal emblem. Chewing his lip, Link hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should be in this room or not. It was King Ganondorf's private quarters.

Acting like it was the most casual thing in the world the King crossed to the other side of the room, where some rare stone shelves were carved out. He pulled out a tome and then turned to face Link.

"This is one of the most comprehensive grimoires on Blood-magic," he explained. The King walked back over and dropped the book into Link's hands.

Sternly he said, "I don't expect you to perform these spells. In fact, I forbid it. Blood-magic is only for those who have vast amounts of Red magic and is highly dangerous. But you should still understand the spells. Both their strengths and their weaknesses."

Link looked up from the leather-bound book in his hands. "King Ganondorf," he began with a squeak. With a nod from Ganondorf to continue, Link asked, "aren't the Twinrova Gerudo?"

"Yes, they are. Did you not see for yourself?"

Link blushed in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to ask that. "I mean- uh- well..." He pattered off.

Ganondorf crossed his arms, "Don't stutter. And speak you mind."

"Yessir." Link stood up straighter. He blurted out, "I mean, why would Twinrova want to kill me? Aren't I Gerudo too?"

With only a light tremble in his hands, Link stared at the tawny eyes that were giving him a hard look. With carefully measured words, the King finally spoke. "To most of the Tribe, you are Gerudo all but in blood. To a few older members, especially to the Twinrova, you are not and can never be Gerudo. Despite how well you know and live our customs, or how loyal you are to us, there are some things your Hylian linage just won't measure up to."

At those words Link did shrink. He wanted to be Gerudo, more than anything. His sisters were the most important thing to him in the entire world. Link silently cursed his light skin, blue eyes, and long pointy ears.

It wasn't fair.

A large hand came to rest on his shoulder. "But that doesn't matter. I named you the Prince. I am the King, so they must obey me. Just as you must obey me."

Biting his lip as he looked up, Link was somewhat surprised to not see a comforting gaze of Mother Heruta, or a concerned look like Aaroot, or Nabooru's pleased smile. Instead, what he saw was the proud and stoic face of the Gerudo King.

An emotion fluttered through Link. He wasn't sure what it was as he didn't have the words to describe it, nor had he ever felt it before. All he understood was that his King was different from Aaroot and Mother and Nabooru. That the King had an irrefutable power that could not be challenged.

A light shudder of fear passed through him, but it quickly abated when he realized that his noble King was going to teach him. That Link would somehow be stronger just by being near the great man.

With a vigorous shake of his head, Link whispered, "I will."

"Good," Ganondorf said easily, as if that answer was to be expected. "Now come. We're going to the cliff top."

* * *

It was a long way down. Link wanted to hang his legs over the edge and just look across the valley, but unfortunately, he was here to train. Carefully he placed the tome on a flat rock then turned to face Ganondorf. The man was facing the bright sun with his eyes closed.

It was late into the afternoon. Link and Nabooru arrived mid-morning and he had given his report to Aaroot. Immediately after, he found himself in the council room speaking to the King. Now something was going to happen, and he felt woefully unprepared for it.

"Now, recite to me the properties of Red magic," was King Ganondorf's demand.

Link stood straight, shoulders back and hands clasped behind him. Speaking clearly he said, "Red magic is derived from the Goddess Din. Those blessed with her power are best suited for direct manipulation of the elements of earth and fire. They are also most suited for summoning and transformation magics. Red magic is unique as it can make the spells more powerful, longer-lasting, and capable of affecting a wider area."

All the while, Ganondorf looked as if he was asleep, with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and shoulders relaxed. "Good. Now, where does Red magic come from?"

"Uh-Red magic… it comes from…" Link pattered off. He remembered learning about it, but it wouldn't come to him.

"The sun and the earth." Growing impatient, Ganondorf stiffly answered his own question. "The sun provides the greatest power. It provides heat and light for everything, allowing plants and animals to thrive. But we, who live in the desert, understand what happens when the sun is too powerful."

Link slowly nodded his head. He was currently having to concentrate on maintaining the spell to keep his fair skin from turning a terrible red.

"This is why power needs to be controlled. If it's not, it can be destructive. But when it _is_ controlled, and when someone has vast pools of magic like me, the possibilities are nearly endless."

Ganondorf uncrossed his arms and with the movement two scimitars appeared. He slowly began moving in a complicated dance. Everything he did was precise and deadly; from the slice of the swords, to the quick and sure movement of feet.

After his year of training, Link now paid careful attention to the combat moves he had seen every year at the festivals. He took note of how far the steps were made, the angle of the swords as they curved in an arc, even the darting of Ganondorf's eyes as he slashed at an unseen enemy.

It lasted only a minute, but the display of power was enough to yet again prove to Prince Link that the King of the Gerudo was the most powerful being alive. A small smile crossed Link's lips and a shiver ran through his small frame.

Ganondorf faced Link, and in an elaborate move, the swords disappeared. "That," he explained, "was Red-Tusk Retaliation. It is the deadliest maneuver that is expected to be mastered by the chieftain of the Tribe. I want you to learn this before you go to Hyrule. Now, take your stance."

Immediately Link placed his feet in the starting stance and raised his arms for combat. A silly grin crossed his face but then he hesitated. He had no swords to hold so he wasn't sure what he should do. Looking up to his King, Link began to ask, "Wha-"

"You don't start with swords. Instead, you must learn to master you fear and charge in to attack, despite whatever disadvantages you're at. Despite whatever consequences may fall upon you. Red-Tusk Retaliation is a final move in which you either win and live or lose and die."

Link's eyes grew wide as his body tensed. The stunning performance Ganondorf executed now felt like a burden. He had to remind himself that this wasn't a game, like when he and Riju would play mock battles. He had a responsibility to learn this and learn it quickly. So with a sober determination, Link nodded his head in understanding. He closed his fists tightly, to keep himself from trembling.

"Don't tighten your fists. It makes you too tense and you'll be unprepared when you do have a sword. Act like a sword is already in your hand," Ganondorf commanded.

The King slowly walked around his pupil. He adjusted the length of Link's stance and brought his right arm up just a little higher. Satisfied with the proper pose, he stepped back to a boulder and leaned against it. With the ever-stoic look he said, "Good. Now wait."

Link waited… for an entire minute. By then, Ganondorf had closed his eyes and turned his face toward the sun. He looked utterly relaxed. In contrast, Link was darting his eyes around and trying his hardest to not break his stance. Sweat was running down his neck and back and he had to constantly return his consciousness back to maintaining the spell. Finally unable to stay like that, Link lowered his trembling arms and dared to speak.

"Um… what am I waiting for?"

Ganondorf only opened one eye and gruffly replied, "Don't break your stance. You have no idea when or where an attack may come."

Quickly Link returned to his stance but a great sigh escaped him. He didn't know what he was supposed to be learning. His mind flittered over what had happened over the past several days.

The Hunters were a lot of fun to be around, and even though they were crude, he learned a lot from them. And the Twinrova. He heard a lot about them growing up; like how they were instrumental in achieving victory at the Ghastly Gorge Battle during the civil war, or how they had raised three Gerudo Kings who were all renowned throughout Hyrule. They were admired, if not greatly feared. Link faintly wondered if anyone really _liked_ the witches.

His eyes wandered. Sweat droplets were sliding down his face and he felt his headpiece slip again. Biting his lip, Link concentrated on his magic power. Aaroot had assured him that his magic would grow as he grew, but he still felt frustrated at his lack of abilities. He would have to constantly readjust the headpiece or sometimes have a tingling sensation across his skin when it began to burn after failing to maintain that important spell. He wished he was as good as Nabooru, or if he even dared to hope, King Ganondorf.

Thinking of his King, Link glanced over at him. He was still leaning against the rock and facing the sun but now he was slowly breathing, like he really was asleep. In an effort to copy him, Link slightly tilted his head to the sun, whose powerful rays were what he wanted to complain about the most. Instead, he simply stood there with his eyes closed. Waiting. It was another minute before Link calmed his mind and focused only on the sun.

He was thankfully wearing his long-sleeved shirt, but the sun still radiated off it. He wanted to grumble about the unfairness of it all; how the sun was cruel. Why he had to be born Hylian. The Twinrova hating him for something he had no control over. Having to stand out here for seemingly no reason. His sisters and how hard everyone had to work just to stay alive. But he kept it all inside and let it boil within.

It was several minutes later, with his body trembling and when his anger seemed to reach it's peak, that Link felt a shift in his magic.

Ever since his talk with Naomi, he had been diligently practicing his magic under the guidance of Aaroot. He beginning to understand the natures of the two different wells of his natural magic. His Blue magic readily came to the surface either during quiet contemplation or when he was emotionally charged with music. Whatever Green magic he managed to retain as a baby came as small bursts of energy when he was either training or playing with his sisters.

But this- Link nearly broke his stance in his surprise. This magic was different. As he felt his anger continue to bubble up he felt a different magic begin to rise. It wasn't gentle or organized like Blue, nor was it laughing or full of energy like Green. Instead it was raw and simmering, growing in might as he concentrated on the unfairness of life and the horrible sun that was beating down on him.

As Link concentrated on the sun and the new well of magic, he had an epiphany. The sun could be cruel if one wasn't careful, but he had defied it many times before with his own magic. He was a Hylian that had survived years of the blistering heat, and he could continue surviving many years more.

No.

Not survive, Link decided with giddy satisfaction. Surviving wasn't enough. Nabooru didn't raise him to just survive. Aaroot didn't spend hours teaching him to just barely get by. Mother didn't patch his wounds just for him to die a pathetic death the next day. His sisters weren't counting on him to simply be another warrior.

No, Link vowed. _He would_ _thrive._

* * *

Ganondorf gave a rare smile. This was easier than he thought it would be. By his estimate it should have taken the boy two days to bring his Red magic to the surface, but he managed to do it in a matter of minutes. Perhaps Link was far more devoted to the Gerudo than he thought. Taking note to ask the Prince later of his thought process, Ganondorf began the next step in their training.

Slowly raising a hand, Ganondorf muttered a spell as quietly as he could. It was a complicated spell, but the results were magnificent. Link would certainly find _this_ to be a challenge.

* * *

Link didn't hear the mumbled words as the blood was rushing in his ears. Nor did he see Ganondorf's smile as his eyes were closed tightly in concentration. But he did feel the shift in the air. Something was disturbing his newly-discovered, and what he thought was very pretty, Red Magic. Something invasive was pushing against it, hoping to conquer his little flame. With a shiver of fear running down his spine Link snapped his eyes open and subsequently squinted in the bright light. As he looked around, he knew something was amiss. An eerie sense of fright made the hair on the back of his neck tingle. When he saw his King was no longer leaning against the rock Link let down his arms thinking, _hoping_ , the session was over. He didn't want to do this anymore.

"Do not relax!" The King barked. He repeated his earlier words, "You don't know when an attack may occur."

Something in his voice made Link shoot his arms back up and freeze. He tried not to squeeze his empty fists, but it felt unnatural to not have a weapon. His heart beat quicker, but it almost stopped when he glanced down.

Something was terribly wrong.

Link looked up at the sun to make sure it was still there, but then chided himself. Of course it was still there. He could feel its heat baking his skin.

But then, why was his shadow gone?

He wanted to ask King Ganondorf, but then bit his lip as his childish mind thought it would be a silly question. Instead, he tried calming his heart and sharpening his ears to any possible sounds.

He wasn't expecting to be tripped while standing.

Completely losing his balance, Link's hands and knees fell to the ground. Wildly looking around for his attacker, Link scrambled back up. When he felt something curl around his leg again, he jumped away. This time he made sure to look where the attack came from.

"Ah!" he shrieked.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw a smoky black figure coalesce where he once stood. It was human-like, with one knee on the ground and the opposite hand curled into a fist as it propped itself upright. The hand that had reached for Link was slowly pulled back, soft smoky tendrils escaping with the light breeze that was blowing.

As Link continued to stare, the figure stood up. It was mostly transparent, but Link noticed dark particles were slowly moving up the body. Its feet were nearly solid, while the legs were somewhat opaque. The chest and arms were still translucent, but the outline of its head was what freaked Link out the most.

"What is it?" he timidly asked King Ganondorf. He failed to show the proper respect of looking at the king, but Link couldn't take his eyes off the smoky apparition if he wanted to. Something screamed inside that this wasn't right.

It was rather terrifying, this looming shadow of himself. By now most of the features of its face were formed. And from the few times Link had seen himself in a mirror, that _thing_ looked exactly like him. It had the same rounded face as him, with the cupid-bow lips, large pointed ears, and even the parted bangs in the middle of his forehead. Everything about it was a dull grey, with portions of swirling black, where clothes or other distinguishing features might be. The jeweled head piece was a light grey while the mock jewel was a deep onyx. It's ash grey pony-tail swished in the breeze that still blew, in perfect synchronization to Link's own blond strands. The eyes were simply indiscernible, no color escaped its inky blackness.

Scared, Link took a step back.

His shadowy-self took a step forward.

"It's called a Shadow Doppelganger. It's an exact copy of you. And you're going to train with it." Ganondorf spoke slowly, as if he wanted to make sure Link was really listening.

Link certainly heard what he said, as he whipped his head around to look at his King. His jaw dropped, and his heart leapt to his throat.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered. "But _why_?" he squeaked. He felt immediately foolish for saying it like that. Gerudo weren't supposed to be afraid. That heart pounding feeling of flight was taking over, and he was finding it difficult to not run away and hide from his shadow.

Ganondorf leaned against the rock and folded his arms. If it wasn't for his eyes, which held a rapacious calculation in their golden gaze, Link might have been fooled by the completely nonchalant voice that said, "Because this spell is a form of Blood-magic, which was built from an old Sheikah curse. It's the fastest way to train you against Blood-magic. Now, resume your stance."

Link warily positioned himself. The King's powerful voice, though disturbingly calm in the face of such a monstrosity, was what grounded Link to the reality before him. But that didn't diminish the trial before him. His heart fell as little as the clone raised its arms as well.

Daring to look back over to his King, Link pleaded, "But I still don't understand. Why do I have to train against Blood-magic?"

Growing more impatient, Ganondorf let out a huff. "Duel with the Shadow and I'll tell you after. There's only one way to defeat it, but I won't tell you how. Now… begin!"

Link jumped a little at the shout. He took a few quick steps forward, as did the shadow. Circling to the left, the doppelganger did the same. Flitting his eyes between the clone and his chief, Link desperately thought of ways to end the fight quickly.

Seeing himself so perfectly, even though wisps of smoke were floating off it, really freaked Link out. He wasn't sure he could fight something that looked so much like him. Noticing Ganondorf's furrowed brow, a sure sign he was becoming irritated, Link charged half-heartedly at himself. The clone side-stepped easily, though it didn't counter-attack.

"Come on, now!" Barked Ganondorf, "Take this seriously and attack like your life depends on it!"

"Yessir!" Link yelped.

He was weaponless and so was the shadow. That meant it would have to be more of a grappling match than anything. Link wondered if he could even touch a shadow. With a gulp, he decided he would have to find out one way or another.

"Hyiah!" Link charged again. The shadow tried side-stepping again, but this time Link was ready. He threw out his arm and caught the figure's shoulder. It was surprisingly solid, and Link observed that the whole body was now dense grey.

Quickly, Link wrapped his other arm around its neck and stood behind it. Now in a chokehold, the shadow began straining against Link. He had a hard time holding on as it was the same height as him, and Link was having to stand on his tip-toes to gain the needed height to sustain the hold. With one solid elbow – Link was now confident that the shadow could certainly touch _him_ – to the gut, Link ended up letting go to double-over in pain.

He couldn't stay like that for long, as a dark foot came rising to hit him in the face. Link barely swung back to avoid the blow. He jumped several steps back to catch his breath. Now, he was very bewildered. The clone stopped where it was and waited.

Giving his stomach a final rub, Link glared at the thing. If he had a sword, he would have some extra reach. Grumbling, Link brought his fists before his face. Brawling wasn't his ideal maneuver, but it would have to do.

Again, he began circling. And again, the shadow began circling with it's fists up as well. With another shout, Link leapt forward, while drawing his left fist back. He realized the doppelganger did the same, and barely turned his head in time to avoid the blow. This resulted in him missing. In a feeble attempt to keep his pride with that embarrassing blunder, Link brought a knee up to strike. Unfailingly, the clone did the same and there was a resounding crack.

Biting his tongue to keep from howling in pain, Link stumbled back again. He glared at the clone, who simply stood there. This time it opted to not move in synchronization as Link knelt to rub his bruising leg. It was as if it was lording over Link and his feeble body. It was humiliating. In fights with Riju, or even during training, Link could fight against the pain. Usually he would smirk about it though, because he knew whatever pain he took he could also give back just as well. But now he wasn't even sure if the shadow could feel anything, much less debilitating pain.

With a quick glance at the ever-stoic leader, Link bit his lip and quickly looked down. Ganondorf was only staring at him in neither approval nor disproval. That was somehow worse than when Nabooru shouted at him and conked him on the head when he did something wrong. At least then he knew what to fix.

With a sigh, Link slowly stood up and resumed his stance. He knew he wouldn't get any help in this match. It was just him against himself.

No one else.

* * *

"Oouufh!"

Link couldn't help it as he was pushed to the ground for what seemed like the millionth time today. The sun was close to setting and the only progress Link had made was claiming numerous bruises and being thoroughly covered in dust.

He lashed out with a kick as his anger grew. This was stupid! He couldn't defeat himself no matter what he tried. All his clever tricks and practiced movements were perfectly countered in the most irritating of ways. And the angrier and more forceful he was, the more animated the shadow became. Which meant Link was more on the defensive than he cared to admit.

The shadow easily danced out of the way and retaliated with a kick of its own aimed for Link's unprotected stomach. Link flinched but the shadow suddenly stopped. Using this precious time, Link rolled out of the way to stand and raise his fists again. But then he saw something strange. The shadow was fading.

"Enough," came the quiet voice of the King. It held no emotion, no inkling as to Link's performance whatsoever.

Link lowered his arms. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not. He was glad to be done, but it felt like he hadn't achieved anything. He couldn't help sneering as the rest of the smoke blew away in the wind. That thing was gone. Finally.

Just as Link was about to relax, Ganondorf pushed off the rock he was leaning against. Stiffening into a proper stance, Link stared straight ahead as the king walked past. The man didn't say a word. There was no acknowledgement of Prince Link's efforts whatsoever. Instead, he stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the individuals who were gathering inside the fortress for the night. After several long moments of silence, in which Link was able to catch his breath, Ganondorf turned his head to look at him.

"Come here," he beckoned with a single wave of his hand. Link quickly obeyed and stood at the edge of the cliff as well. It was still a dizzying drop, but the prince tried concentrating on his sisters' movements instead of the height.

After another moment, Ganondorf laid a large hand on Link's shoulder. "I would like you to answer me," he idly asked. "What were you thinking just before you brought out your Red Magic?"

Furrowing his brow, Link had to think back. "Um… I was angry, I guess. I was thinking how unfair things were and how I wanted to make things better."

"Like what, exactly?"

The hand seemed to grow heavier on Link's shoulder.

"Well-ll, uh, like how wrong it is for the Twinrova to hate me even though I haven't done anything. Or how my sisters have'ta work so hard. How hot the sun gets and how it kills all the plants. Why I burn so easily, or- or even being born Hylian even though I really, really want to be Gerudo. It's just wrong!" Link started speaking faster, his frustration and anger raging back in a tumble of words. "And I don't like that! Why can't things be better? I want to make them better. I _will_ make them better!"

The grip on his shoulder tightened, and Link shut up. Blinking away the water in his eyes, Link looked up to Ganondorf. He had a rare smile, a really big one, stretching all the way across his face.

"Good," he almost purred. Link blinked again, but for a different reason this time. He had never seen his King act like this before. "You've found the trigger to use your Red magic. You were rambling too much to notice, but powerful Red magic started emitting off you."

Link duked his head a little. He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. The hand squeezed his shoulder again, so he looked up.

Turning his eyes from Link's, Ganondorf looked out over the valley. "The magics have different triggers that allow a person to access their well of magic. As is most often the case for Red Magic, it is accessed by a person's desire to achieve their cause. The more motivated by their cause, the more the Red magic can flow into a person. And you have found a deeply motivating cause."

Ganondorf look side-long at Link, who began fidgeting. His face was a little flushed.

"Cause?"

"Yes," was the quiet response. Ganondorf's smile somehow got wider. "Your cause is change. Change the Gerudo way of life. Change the minds of the Twinrova. Change yourself to better fit the people you know and love. You even desire to change the fabric of nature!"

He began to laugh. It was deep and vibrating, and Link wondered, perhaps a little insulting.

"What's wrong with that?" he muttered, furiously rubbing a sore-spot on his arm.

Ganondorf eased into a chuckle. "Nothing. Other than it's absolutely childish and it can't happen. But it's interesting that your cause is the cause of change. It seems that you're much sooner to beating the Shadow Doppelganger than I thought you would be."

Link's ears perked up at that. "Really?"

With a wry grin, Ganondorf turned away and headed toward the steep staircases on the side of the cliff. "I will say nothing more on the matter," he called over his shoulder.

Link crossed his arms and pouted, but after a moment he jogged to catch up.

"Don't forget the book," came the reminder.


	22. Chapter 22: Din's Day – Part 1

**A/N: So apologies for the late submission. Life, In-laws, and fun times so I totally forgot that today is Saturday.**

 **This chapter is a lot shorter than most and I'm not a real huge fan of it. But for the sake of moving the story on there's a time skip and lots of dialog exposition. I wanted to show some actual examples of Link's chivalry in action, but there's going to be plenty of that to come. I hope this suffices.**

 **As always, I enjoy your comments and critiques. If you thought something about this chapter could be improved, please tell me! Thanks.**

 **Anyway, hope you had a great Christmas (or whatever celebration you enjoy), and Happy New Year.**

 **-The Friendly Critiquer**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Because I- I love you."_

" _I apologize. … But I fail to see what love has to do with any of this."_

 **Chapter 22: Din's Day – Part One**

Link couldn't breathe. It felt like he was in a volcano. The air was dry and warm, but he couldn't get enough of it. Something was on his face. It was scratchy and heavy. Thrashing his arms about, Link connected with something. And that something yelled back.

"OW! LINK!"

The pressure was finally released and Link shot into the air. Wiping his face Link glared at Riju.

"Don't look at me like that. You weren't getting up," she towered over him, plucking at her hair oh-so-innocently. It was already pulled back into a braid. And she was dressed in one of her nicest skirts with golden arm bands on each arm. Her tanned skin glowed in the torch light which came from the hall.

"OK, fine," Link shot back, "But just so's ya know I stayed up late studying. What time is it?"

Pearle asked aghast, "Really? Of all the nights to stay up you chose last night?" Then as an afterthought, answered, "And it's about 10 minutes before sunrise."

Link's eyes flew wide and he scrambled to stand. Any thoughts to go back to sleep immediately vanished with his rising panic. While rummaging through his hammock he tried defending himself, "Din's dirt! I had to! I had to finish writing those trade agreements before tomorrow. And Nayru knows I won't be able to do it today."

Ripping the comb through his hair Link hastily pulled it back into its usual ponytail.

"Aww, Link! Hand me the comb!" Riju hated to see Link be so careless with his hair.

"Fine," He grumbled. Riju took the comb and swiftly undid his horrible binding. Then with practiced movements she had his hair tidied up nicely. As she did that Link placed his headpiece on with a quick mutter of magic.

Pearle tossed him his outfit. For today's celebration everyone was dressed in red, the nine-year-old Prince included. Link's vest was detailed in orange with topaz gems studded in the corners. Attaching the silver cuffs to the bottom of his pants, he then searched for his shoes. He heard a cough just above him, so he looked up to find Dalia shoving the items in his face.

"Thanks!" Link grinned, "I have no idea what I would do without you."

"Be late for the most important celebration of the year," Riju stated matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips. "Now come'on! There's just a few more minutes left."

Link scrambled out the door with his sisters. Peale handed him his hairpiece, which he thanked her for as they ran down the hallways. They burst through the doorway near the top of the fortress.

"There you are!" Nabooru scolded. "Quickly, Link, get to the top!"

Without wasting time for a reply, Link climbed the ladder to the highest point of the fortress. The King and Queen were there, along with rest of the Council.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it, Prince Link," Nafufu scathingly commented.

Link chewed his lip as he dipped his head and shoulders in respect. "My deepest apologies to the King, Queen, and Council for being late," he gasped. A few of the council nodded their head in acknowledgement of his apology.

King Ganondorf, who was standing at the front, hadn't moved at all during the exchange. He was turned away from Link with arms crossed and his eyes half-lidded in contemplation. He let out a deep breath and stated quietly, "Get in position, Link. It's time."

Link quickly stood directly behind his King and Queen, but just before the Council. He resisted the urge to look behind him and see all the rest of the Gerudo gathered below him. There was some symbolism about the importance of the annual arrangement that Aaroot tried teaching him, but currently Link didn't have time to dwell on it.

The first rays of the sun broke over the tall cliffs surrounding the settlement. The day had begun.

The Gerudo King shouted, "Great Goddess Din!"

The Tribe repeated the words as they rose their arms. It was a somewhat startling effect with several hundred voices echoing off the rock walls. The prayer continued to the Golden Goddess as the sun continued rising above the horizon.

"We are the children of the Desert. We are blessed to have endured another year. Impart unto us your power, that we may conquer whatever challenges we face in the coming year. Great Goddess Din! We are your servants upon this red earth you have created. Do not forget us. Give unto us a sign of your will."

With that, everyone bowed low to the earth. Even King Ganondorf. The echoes finally ceased, and all was silent. Link slowed his breathing and closed his eyes. He tried focusing his senses on the rays of the sun that marked the start of a new year.

Once the sun was fully in the sky did Ganondorf rise from his bow. That was a signal to everyone else that they, too, could rise. Link finally turned to look below him. Everywhere upon the rooftops were his sisters. There were so many that some even had to stand in the courtyard. Din's Day was a celebration that brought all the Gerudo together. Those that were dispersed throughout the mines, the hunting grounds, or even Hyrule came back to their home for this important event.

Noticing his smile, Mother Heruta approached Link. "Did the Goddess Din give you a good sign for the coming year, Prince Link?"

Snapping his head toward her, Link stuttered, "Uh, well, ah, I'm just glad to see everyone home."

Mother Heruta looked down at the crowd and smiled. "As am I," she whispered.

Peering at the level below, Link saw that Nabooru was still kneeling. "What's Nabooru doing?"

She gave him a funny look. "She's still praying. She's been doing that a lot more lately."

"I wonder why," Link mused.

"I wonder why it took you so long to get here, Prince Link." Aaroot slapped his behind.

"Ow! I'm sorry. I stayed up too late trying to finish that assignment you gave me." Link didn't know whether he should rub his sore bottom or give another slight bow to plead for forgiveness. He decided on both.

"If you hadn't waste so much time procrastinating, then you wouldn't need to stay up so late," came her retort.

Link frowned. He didn't think practicing his combat skills or mastering theft with Nabooru was a waste of time. It's just that he didn't see the point in having to write so many copies for trade agreements with finnicky Hyrulian merchants. But of course he didn't tell Aaroot that.

"Prince Link's been doing quite well with his studies, Aaroot. And from what I've seen of his practice, I think he'll do well in today's celebrations." The light voice of the Queen floated into their conversation.

Link beamed. "Thank you, Queen Ruvano!" The Queen was always nice to him. She always had a compliment to give him.

He stepped out of her way, so she could climb down the ladder. Ganondorf suddenly materialized next to her.

"Careful," he commanded. Though gruff, there was a certain underlying gentleness to his voice.

Giving him a hard look, Ruvano simply stated, "I'm all right. It's just a little ladder."

Ganondorf closed his mouth though his jaw still throbbed. Link and Mother Heruta shared a secret smile at their interaction. It was a point of gossip among most Gerudo of the King's protectiveness around his beloved. Ruvano was barely showing and yet their King treated the proud and strong woman like she was the most fragile heart-piece in the world.

Link wondered if this was how all men ought to treat women. The Gerudo were fiercely independent, and any gentlemanly action Link did, as part of Aaroot's training, was either snickered at and ignored or accepted with a high level of amusement.

Looking at Aaroot, Link quietly asked, so his King and Queen wouldn't overhear, "Why does King Ganondorf act like that? Doesn't he know that Ruvano is insulted by saying things like that?"

This earned him another slap. "Fool!" Aaroot snapped, "Look down there and tell me if Ruvano is offended?"

Rubbing his sore spot, Link tried to discreetly observe the two. Instead of frowning, Ruvano had a big smile on her face as she reached out to take Ganondorf's offered hand. They continued down the stone steps, laughing. Link frowned. He was now really confused.

"But why-"

He was cut off by Aaroot's explanation, "Why does Ruvano react differently than every other Gerudo you've tried helping out in the same way? It's simple." She shrugged. "They mutually respect each other. Those assignments I've given you are to help you in Hyrule, but the complicated acts of chivalry don't work the same here in the desert. Look at your sisters below."

Link followed Aaroot's pointed finger. He saw many of his sisters walking in and out of the entrances of the fortress, carrying platters of food, pitchers of drinks, barrels, boxes, and weapons of all sorts out to the training grounds.

"What are they doing?"

With a confused look as to why she was asking such a simple question, Link hesitated, "They're… preparing for the games today?"

"And do you see any men or servants doing the work?"

Link's face turned red as he gaped in hurt. What was she implying?

"No, you do not." Aaroot barreled on. She was now in full teacher mode. Wisely, Link closed his mouth and listened.

"We Gerudo have survived because we take the work upon ourselves. Sister helps sister, without complaint and without asking. If we didn't, we wouldn't survive the harsh conditions here. This is why you have met resistance in the suggestions you have made to your sisters. You are their brother, and they treat you the same as they would any other sister. So when you try to act chivalrous they are offended because they think you see them as something other than a sister. Asking permission to help when it is obviously needed tells them that you are unable to think and do on your own. Asking permission to help when it is not needed tells them that they are not strong enough to do the work themselves. Which can sometimes be more painful than a sore back."

"OK, but-"

"Don't interrupt!"

Link managed to dodge this blow this time, much to Aaroot's ire.

"I'm getting to that," she said with a huff.

"Ruvano is one of Ganondorf's age-mates. They've known each other a very, _very_ long time. With that special time together, they have come to a deeper understanding of each other." Aaroot's voice lost her edge and she softened to a murmur, "To Ganondorf, yes, we are all his sisters. But as King, he feels the weight of all our troubles. Ruvano is the only one who can help him when that weight begins to crush him, because she knows him so well. In turn, he recognizes her efforts and tries to reciprocate them. This is the foundation of their team-work."

"And dare I say, love," Mother Heruta added.

Aaroot nodded with a sad look. "That too. Though love is rarer in the Tribe than any of us wished it to be."

Groaning, Link plopped on the ledge. He leaned his head in his hands and complained, "But I still don't get it! I still love my sisters so why am I laughed at when I just want to help!?"

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've said!?" Link didn't particularly care if he was swatted this time.

"You don't see our King running around trying to help every sister out, now do you?" Aaroot's words were sharp but low. "He respects their boundaries, and to some extent, expects us to care for ourselves. And his deepest love is reserved for only one person; Ruvano. On the other hand, Link, you're a kind-hearted but worrisome soul. If there's even the slightest chance that someone needs help, you're right there. Truth-be-told, it gets exhausting. For both you and your sisters."

Link sat up a little straighter. "Sooo, now you want me to ignore my sisters?"

"No! That's not what I said!" An exasperated Aaroot shook her head.

Throwing his hands into the air, Link exclaimed, "I give up!"

Taking one of Link's hands into her own, Heruta firmly clasped it. She had been standing there the whole time, listening to the interaction between the scholar and the confused prince. She decided it was time to step in.

Giving his hand another squeeze she said, "Link, calm down. All Aaroot wants you to understand is that what you do is perfect for Hyrule. But here in the desert we want you to treat us as equals. To share our loads, not to take it all completely upon yourself."

Tugging Link to his feet, Mother now cradled him in a hug. "Remember," she whispered, "You are Gerudo."

Mother dived into her lecture only as quietly and with as much emotion as a mother could.

"You suffer the same pain as your sisters, but we are asking you to not carry that pain as others do. Your struggle isn't in digging the trenches, mining the ores, hunting the leevers, or even trading with merchants. Your struggle is in taking those pains and negotiating them with the nobles in Hyrule. Your struggle is to try and ease your sisters' burdens by _not_ being there to pick up the heavy wheat sacks, but by convincing Hyrule that the Gerudo need _more_ wheat sacks. Your sisters can carry them, despite what you sometimes think. But they cannot carry what is not here."

Pushing him back for a moment, Mother patted the top of Link's head. She gave him a questioning look and asked, "They laugh at your attempts to help them because they seem to understand what you need to do. _Do you?_ "

Link took his time looking at Mother Heruta, then Aaroot, then back to Mother. He looked down and fiddled with the cuff on his right hand. He really didn't know what to say. He had been studying so diligently these past three years, but the more he learned about Hyrule the more confused he became with their way of life. He worried so much that he wouldn't be able to accomplish what his King and all his sisters expected of him.

He swallowed back the pit of worry and pleadingly looked at both Mother and Aaroot. "I guess I don't," He finally said softly.

"HA!"

Link jumped a little at Aaroot's outburst.

"I don't believe that for a second, young man! I've been teaching you for too long to know _you_ know exactly what you need to do. So when you try to fulfill whatever ridiculous assignments I give you the best way you know how, it's not shameful. It's admirable!"

With another huff, Aaroot stated point-blank, "You're just scared of failing what you see as the most important mission in the history of the Gerudo."

Link flinched. He so was full of mixed up emotions. He hated it when Aaroot saw through him like that. But hearing her earlier words of praise helped to lift his spirits. Link idly began tracing the Gerudo symbol on his cuff.

Aaroot placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Link. I firmly believe you will accomplish what you've set out to do because you have both the skills and the tenacity to do it. And though your attempts at chivalry here aren't met with the kind of response you had hoped, I believe you are also one of the most chivalrous men that will have ever lived in Hyrule. But what I want you to remember from this lesson is to always be honest and respectful in your actions. Many men in Hyrule only act chivalrous because that is what is expected of them, so their hearts are cold. They don't truly respect a woman and her strength. You do."

The young man continued looking at the ground. He wasn't so sure of the elder's claims. The books he read made him think he wasn't close to anything that the previous great kings, lords, or heroes of Hyrule were like.

But at least his mentor believed in him.

So to pacify the elders' concerns, Prince Link gave a quick nod of his head and a small smile.

Satisfied, Aaroot asked as she made her way down the ladder, "Now that we've got that cleared up, why don't we finally make our way to the training grounds?"

Mother Heruta gave Link one last smile when she said, "I look forward to your performance today, Prince Link."

Link grinned back. He had been looking forward to today for quite some time, too.


	23. Chapter 23: Din's Day – Part Two

**A/N: So funny story. We got a switch for Christmas and I demanded my husband buy BOTW. He didn't particularly want to, but I held to it. Now he won't stop playing it and give me a chance to light up some bokoblins. Haha, it's all good though. So glad he's enjoying the game.**

 **Anyway, longer chapter and I hope you enjoy the subtle (or not-so-subtle) foreshadowing. So what do you think? Like where this story is headed? If yes or no, please drop me a review! I love to hear your theories as to what happens. :D**

 **When Ganondorf begins his performance, I recommend listening to MM OST - Swordsman's School then BOTW OST – Battle - Stone Talus**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Now, don't go wandering into the canyons by yourself! You might find yourself up against a terrifying talus that would squash you flat!"_

 **Chapter 23: Din's Day – Part Two**

The crowd roared as Link dodged two nasty blows successfully. He had been at this particular dance for around five minutes now, and neither he nor Riju was backing down. The sun was still slanted in the east when Link's age group started their rounds of battle. Now it slowly approached its zenith, and Link had made it to the final round.

 _Of course._

And he was up against Riju.

 _Of course._

Riju had been Link's fiercest rival in melee weapons ever since they started training three years ago. It was difficult to tell who was better. The first year Riju won. But the next Link had finished their fight within two minutes. Now this year the bets going around the stadium was around fifty-fifty.

Riju had a height advantage, much to Link's distaste. And she also had more time to practice as Link was often stuck memorizing bits of bothersome Hylian etiquette. But like Nabooru kept bragging after their one-on-one sessions when he wasn't around ' _Link is a natural!_ '.

After the tedious one-year groundwork was finished the young warriors began more complicated sets, in which the young prince found his freedom. He kept trying to throw in snazzy twirls or energetic swings, which he thought was great fun, but it came at the cost of a knock to the head and Nabooru shouting at him to stick to the set. And his latest training with the shadow doppelgangers helped him to stay ahead of his age-mates. Well, most of them at least.

Pearle was certainly a force to be reckoned with. Sometime after the run-in with the leevers, she found her courage and energetically trained every day.

"Just in case," she would say with a troubled smile as she would master one set after another.

She would often spar with Riju, who mustered her own motivations after the leever incident. Link believed Riju just couldn't stand having someone be better than her, so naturally Link became her biggest rival.

There! Riju had left herself open after an attempt to slice his arm so Link, trying to keep Nabooru's words in mind, tried for a simple horizontal slash… with perhaps a little more footwork than was needed. Riju quickly back peddled to avoid the hit.

Pressing his advantage, Link continued swinging his swords in quick succession. He was having a surprising amount of fun. His grin got wider when he touched Riju's shoulder with a point of his dull sword. Trying to make her a little angrier, he taunted, "Oh no, Riju! You're gonna lose!"

Angry over the comment and the fact that he managed to touch her, Riju pushed him back, scrapping her sword along Link's forearm.

"No. I'm. Not!" She screamed.

Link stumbled. He knew she would be angry, but she seemed seriously intent on hurting him now. Perhaps he misjudged?

Link jumped back a few steps to put some space between him and the crazy girl, but Riju wouldn't let him. She kept attacking him like a rabid wolfos. His grin now gone, Link focused more of his energy on defending himself. It was tough work. He nearly missed knocking her swords to the side as she swiped; a move which would have ended the match in his precarious situation. Realizing he would lose if he didn't try to attack her, Link rolled to the ground to get behind her.

"Oh no you don't!" Riju screamed. Familiar enough with his movements she was already turning to the place he would come up. Realizing mid-roll that she was prepared for him, Link twisted his body, so it could it could fall back to where he was originally standing.

Not expecting him to return to where he was, Riju left her back open as she wildly swung her swords away from where Link currently stood. With a grin, Link shoved his shoulder into her back.

Riju fell with an 'ooff' with Link right on top of her. He was quick to bring his swords in a cross over her neck, with his knee digging into her spine.

With a chirp, Link sang out, "I win!"

The crowd was screaming wildly when Link stood up. He ignored them for now. Casually, he put his dull training swords away.

Riju coughed and muttered some curse, but slowly picked up her dropped sword. A shadow fell over her. Looking up, she saw her grinning brother with his hand outstretched.

Shaking her head ruefully, she asked, "How did ya do that?"

Pulling her to her feet, Link shrugged, "I donno. I… just did."

Riju huffed. "Well, whatever. Good match." Still holding hands, they brought them up to chest height then squeezed. It was the traditional Gerudo handshake.

Letting go, they turned toward the crowd and waved. The cheering got louder. When they neared the stands, which was nothing more than boulders, wooden boxes, barrels and some silk tied across poles for shade, Nabooru waved them over.

"Good job you two! Riju, you did well to keep to the sets. Ya just need to keep your cool." Nabooru gave the girl a friendly wink before she could protest. Barreling on, the seasoned warrior scolded the Prince, "Link, stop with the fancy footwork! You could've ended the match much sooner."

He was about to protest, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw her glare. Scraping his foot in the dirt, he mumbled, "I still won."

"I know you still won," Nabooru retorted. By Din, the boy was getting sassy! Where did he learn that? Nabooru made a mental note to ask Mother Heruta about it later. "But in a real battle fancier footwork don't mean squat! So hold off the urge to complete a dance in the middle of a fight."

"OK," Link sighed. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug with Nabooru's knuckles scraping across his head. "OW, ow, ow! OK, OK!" He laughed as he tried pushing her off.

"You're still a good fighter, Kid! Just keep practicing and you'll no doubt be one of the best in the Tribe in no time. That goes for you too, Riju." Nabooru tugged on Riju's hair to help get her attention. Finally released from her tight grip, Link brushed back his sweaty hair in an attempt to make it not so messy.

"'K, you two. Go do your cool-downs. The next matches will be starting soon."

They nodded and walked through the parting crowd to the back. Several older girls were there, doing their warm-up stretches. They nodded to Link and Riju when they approached.

"Great match you two!" Kalani waved. Her hair was bound in two tight buns at the top her head and her rare blue eyes shined in excitement.

"Thanks, Kalani!" Link said as he placed his swords with the other dull practice weapons leaning against a rock. He grabbed his vest from on top of the rock, where he had left it before his match started.

"Ready for your match yet?" Riju asked with a grin.

"Oh totally! I'm so going to win this year!" Kalani punched a fist into the air.

"Yeah, right, Kalani! I'm gonna make ya eat sand," another girl called. She was on the ground doing some final leg stretches.

Link laughed along with the other girls in the area. He didn't add much to the banter, preferring to instead focus on his own stretching and steady breathing. Listening to his sister's chatter was one of his favorite pass times. Even at their young age each one had a slightly different tone to their voice. And he loved the Gerudo language. It had a soft, poetic lilting, even when the Gerudo were insulting each other, like now. The Hylian he practiced was much different. It was harsher, with extra care needed in forming the lips just right.

"Oi, Prince Link! You should get in the shade. You're starting to turn pink." Kalani patted his shoulder as she passed.

He shrugged, "Riju broke my concentration during the fight. But I should be fine."

Kalani looked over at a grinning Riju. "Well, that's at least something! Great goin' Riju!"

Without skipping a beat, Riju replied, "That's what I do! I turn my brother as red as an octorok when we fight."

Doubling over, Link laughed with the others. It was a good day. He won the round and Riju didn't seem too angry about it. And everyone was having fun.

Finished with his stretches, Link muttered the short spell to reactive the needed sun-burn protection. He knew he would be OK for an hour or possibly two without it but didn't see a point in risking anything. They would be out here for the rest of the long, hot day celebrating Din's Day.

He walked with Riju in silence over to some barrels. An older woman was there and when she saw them approach, took two tall cups and muttered a spell. She then handed them to the children filled half and half with water and spiced wine.

"Thanks," the children muttered as they hastily downed the wonderfully tangy drink.

As they did, the woman praised them. "You two did exceptionally well! I'm surprised Riju. Did you perform the Wolfos Fangs near the end there?"

Riju nodded her head in affirmation. Swallowing, she admitted, "I tried, Sumatti. But Link ducked out of the way."

Link nearly choked with his laughter. He passed the empty cup back to Sumatti. She responded, "Well, that's still very impressive. Most don't learn that until they're a year or two older, and from what I saw, you have it down correctly."

Riju beamed.

"Now Prince Link," a refilled cup was placed back into his hands by Sumatti, "What was that move you did at the end? It looked like you were going to roll behind Riju, but you stopped mid-way. Why?"

Before drinking, Link thought it polite to explain, "Well, I'm not really sure how I did it. But I sensed that Riju was already moving to block me. I probably would have lost the match if she hit me then. So I decided to return to where I was and somehow managed to roll back. And Riju was already turned enough for me to knock her down."

"It was a mean move," Riju pouted. She handed her cup back with a short wave of her hand that she was finished.

"That may be, but it was certainly creative," Sumati chuckled.

Thanking her again, the two walked away. The cheering of the crowd encouraged the children to hurry. They separated when Riju walked into the crowd. She gave Link a short wave before disappearing behind a wall of bodies. Link decided to walk alongside the cliff wall to the largest tent. The sides were rolled up to allow air to pass through and cool those sitting under its shade.

Link climbed the few steps up the platform, the only one in the area, and was met with many smiles. The council was sitting just behind the King and Queen. Mother Heruta turned. She probably had the biggest smile out of the group.

"Well done, Prince Link! You have met my expectations for a wonderful performance today!" she crooned.

Blushing slightly, Link dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Thank-you, Mother Heruta. Riju was a difficult opponent."

Ruvano waved him over, "That's true. I believe she performed a few more difficult moves above your age-group. If you're not careful, she'll surpass you."

Link could only nod in agreement as he walked past the Council, who were all relaxing on their pillows under the shade. Link set his cup down before offering a bow of his head to his King and Queen. Ganondorf spared him a glance and a nod, before returning his attention back to the battle below. Link then sat on his own pillow.

This was a privilege offered to the King, Queen, and Council, and Link supposed, him too because he was the Prince. Over the years the title was no longer strange to hear and the few perks that came with were a blessing. But it certainly had its trade-offs, like the long hours of council meetings, late night studying, or the ever-present air of expectation he was weighed with. Link sighed a little.

"What's wrong, Link?" Ruvano peered around Ganondorf. She was leaning against him, with her feet just hanging over the edge of the platform.

A startled Link quickly replied, "Uh, nothing. Just a little tired."

Ganondorf, always resolute, spoke gruffly, "Well stay awake. I want you to observe these fights. You have a long way to go before you're considered the best. And I want you to be the best someday."

Link blinked, a smile creeping to his face. It wasn't often that the King encouraged him. A fuzzy warm giddiness spread throughout his body.

"Yes, _sir_!" was his happy exclamation.

He had taken to speaking to his King with that unusual Hylian pronoun after both Aaroot and Ganondorf had insisted that he add more Hylian terms to his everyday vocabulary. They continued to stress the importance of honorifics at the Castle, and how one slipup could be a major offence to an important official.

Unconsciously, Link sat up straighter. He even folded his arms like the King did. Mother Heruta smiled at the action. Link was still a child and so imitated what the adults did. And, mused Mother, Ganondorf was a fine example of what a man should be. A bit arrogant sometimes, but he had certainly earned the power and respect he held. Her thoughts returned to the earlier discussion that day and stifled a sigh. Try as they might, Prince Link was still woefully underprepared for the world.

A great cheer went up as the match ended with one girl pinning the other down into the sand. Mother Heruta raised her hands in celebration with the others and jingled her wrists. The light tingling of bracelets mixed with the sounds of shouting, whistles, and perhaps a few curses for those who lost their bets.

This continued for the rest of the day. Each age group was completed with one winner at the end. And when the last 15-year-old fight was finished, the battles moved on to the warriors and hunters of the tribe. They used more advanced weapons, like the glaives, nets, or even a few claymores. These were, by far, more exciting fights, made only more interesting with the sun's wrath wearing down the warriors and testing their endurance. When the sun was leaning low in the sky the final combat was finished with Rubolson as the winner. This wasn't unexpected.

Next was the magic contest. Earlier that morning was the archery competition, which was always short and rather boring so the final and perhaps the most enjoyable part to the day was the magical performance.

The magic contest was unlike the first two. Where earlier events focused solely on combat, the magic contest was more for entertaining and proving one's depth of magic, ingenuity, and reaction speed.

Aaroot and Mother Heruta rose to stand, as well as the Prince. They carefully made their way through the crowd, with only a few others of various ages joining. After Aaroot gave Nabooru a long, hard stare, she finally joined them out in the arena.

"I don't see why I'm a part of this. I'm tired from my last fight," Nabooru complained.

"Because," Aaroot tugged on her ponytail, "You're one of the few who can perform higher-level magic. Consider this your training for the month."

"Ehhh, thieving is so much better though."

"Enough! I'm going to begin."

The group of nine spread into a wide circle, being careful to not get too close to the crowd. Link had Nabooru to his right with Mother Heruta to his left. He frowned when he realized this. This year was going to be difficult to stay in the ring.

Aaroot began the demonstration. She held her hands out and formed a small, glowing ball of energy. It wasn't any bigger than half her hand size, but she suddenly tossed it to the person on her left. That sister caught it. A little fizzle of magic spurt around her as the ball hit her magical and invisible barrier. While holding the ball just above her hand, the magic-user made it a little larger with her own energy, turning it from a bright white sphere into an oval shape with little tendrils of red. She then tossed it to the next in line on her left.

The other person caught it with her shield and added pink swirls within it. Around the orb went, each person catching it, adding their own magic to it, and tossing it to the next in line. All too soon it appeared before Link. Mother Heruta was nice as she gently threw it at him. His barrier reacted to the foreign magic, but he managed to keep it steady. Quickly, he added his own sprinkling of green magic to the now very colorful ball. It appeared as a green mist, and just like he practiced it affected the ball by allowing it to fly just a little quicker.

Nabooru was surprised by the added speed, so when she stumbled in catching it, she glared at Link. She then gave him a sinister grin. "So that's how we're playing this, hun? Well then…" She poured her magic into the sphere, which appeared as a muted orange. By now, the sphere was as big as Link's head and he really began to worry.

After getting an OK from Aaroot, Nabooru rose her hands and balanced the orb above her head. She took her sweet time gazing at each person. Link shifted his stance a little. This was where things got interesting. Just in case, he siphoned a little more magic into his shield.

It turned out to be the right move because Nabooru suddenly threw the ball in his direction. Link didn't pay any attention to the roar of the crowd as he tried deflecting the now dangerous and supercharged ball of energy. Willing the green magic he added to it to obey him the ball slowed down marginally, but he was still knocked back a foot. His feet sank deep in the sand.

Without losing his focus, Link took the ball in one hand and flung it to the sister across from him. She was prepared and caught it easily. She quickly added a bit more of her magic to it, which Link then cursed himself for not doing when he had the ball.

Back and forth the ball bounced between people, changing color and growing with every switch. Eventually, one sister, who was just two years older than Link, was knocked out. Her shield had failed and so she received a minor electrical shock. The ball shrunk, some of its energy having been released. When she stood back up she handed the ball to the person on her right and left the circle. Everyone then moved two steps toward the middle.

Link couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. For the past three years now he had been the one to leave the circle first. Aaroot had started teaching him some mid-level spells little more than six moths ago and he was finally seeing those lessons pay off today.

The ball was careening towards him and Link added more magic to his shield. Once the orb was under his control, he added more magic to the ball along with a second spell. This time, the magic turned the ball a greenish-blue. He then hurdled it at Nabooru who winced at the high-pitched whistling that emanated from the ball.

"Liiinnnk!" She yelled.

Link only smiled innocently. He knew she _hated_ that screeching-sound spell. Barely catching the ball Nabooru had to take a few steps back in the sand. She quickly threw it at someone else, not bothering to add any of her magic to it. Her concentration was blown because of that infuriating noise.

Quite pleased with himself, Link continued watching the ball. It continued to get larger and more dangerous as the minutes ticked on. He managed to catch the ball two more times but wasn't able to add any more magic to it as he was having to balance it between maintaining the shield, his ornament, and the sun-blocking spell.

One other sister left the ring, much to Link's joy. Now with only seven members left, all of them much older and more experienced than Link, he began to struggle. He was running low on magic power and with his nervousness mounting his concentration kept breaking, forcing him to reinstate the spells over and over.

With his weariness came a lack of response. Nabooru rebounded the ball, not even bothering to catch it, and it came straight for Link. He attempted to rebound it just like Nabooru, but fear of the great ball of energy overwhelmed him causing a lapse of concentration.

His shield failed.

Sparks raced up his arms and across his chest as he fell heavily to the ground. His eyes blurred, and he coughed as a coppery tang filled his nose and mouth. Magic balls of energy _hurt_. Struggling to get up, he held the ball in both hands and handed it off to Nabooru.

She gave a cheeky smile and said, "Not bad, Kid! Better luck next time."

Glaring at her, Link just huffed and walked out of the circle. Wiggling his fingers to get feeling back into them he slowly made his way to the crowd. Instead of returning to the platform he decided to stay at the front and observe the performance. He was always in awe every time he saw it, year after year. The masters of magic in the Tribe would bounce the ball back and forth faster and faster, while making it grow ever larger. He tried to recognize what possible spells were in the ball and what sort of effects they had. Even more important was how the magic casters either caught the ball, slowed it down, or rebounded it to an opponent. It was a testament to their skill and experience.

"Great job, Prince Link!" Sheelia walked up to him, "That was much better than last year. Ow!"

Link grinned at her. "Don't touch!" He giggled. She had mistakenly slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly way and received a small shock in return.

"Yeah, don't touch," she groaned, rubbing her hand. "I forget everyone is always a little sparky when they leave the circle. And you took that ball head on, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I tried rebounding it like Nabooru did. Failed," Link mourned. He wanted to be just as good as Nabooru but he was apparently still years away from that level of skill.

"Ah well. Don't worry about it too much. You've certainly improved. That magic whistle was a nice touch."

Link let out a short bark of laughter, "Nabooru sure didn't think so!"

The two broke down into chuckles. They heard another cry which brought their attention back to the performance. Another sister went down and the circle grew smaller while the ball grew bigger. This continued for another three minutes. Nabooru was the next to go down. She quickly jumped up as if the shock wasn't painful and tossed the ball toward Aaroot who caught it gracefully.

Nabooru walked over to where Link was standing. Raising her hand up, she said, "Come on! Any congratulations here? I made it pretty far."

Sheelia, unthinkingly, slapped her offered hand and said, "Awesome jo-oooowww!"

Both Link and Nabooru lost it. Even those around them couldn't help laughing at Sheelia's forgetfulness. Link ended up lying on the ground dying at the minor tantrum Sheelia was giving Nabooru. He only caught some of her words like "not fair", "stop tricking me", or "you're mean". The rather ditzy woman was so much fun to be around because she often ended up making silly mistakes like that. More so when Nabooru was next to her.

Finally able to catch his breath, Link realized that the only two left in the ring was Aaroot and Mother Heruta. It always ended up being those two as the finalists. And like they had always done they gave each other a slight bow and dropped their hands. The ball dissipated between them and the crowd cheered. The magic contest was over.

Link moved out of the crowd and walked with the two council members back to the platform. On the way, Aaroot gave him a compliment. "Good job, Prince Link. You did much better this year."

Giving a slight nod of his head, he humbly replied, "It's thanks to you Aaroot. I've learned a lot."

Once they were seated at their places Ganondorf slowly rose. The crowds hushed as all attention was focused on him. He jumped off the platform as smoothly as a cat. As he was walking into the ring one of the warriors handed him his large and exquisitely crafted duel sabers. Turning toward the crowd, he cried out.

"My family!"

Cheering, applause, and the tinkling of waving bracelets filled the air. The King waited for it to die down before he continued.

"As we come to the end of Din's Day we celebrate our fortune of having survived another year. Though we have lost a few dear sisters, and we ask the Desert Goddess to carry them across the sands to paradise," he paused. There was a bit of murmuring and praises shouted out among the crowd. "Our Tribe is growing! Your Queen, Ruvano, now bears the future to your tribe!"

Ruvano sat up straighter with a hand across her belly. The crowd hooted and hollered, whistles bouncing across the canyon walls. Link pushed a sudden distressed feeling away and clapped as emphatically as he could. Ruvano's daughter would no doubt be just as beautiful as the others, but this one would certainly carry the power of the father, by blood and by inheritance.

"What's more," continued Ganondorf as the cheers settled, "Prince Link will be residing at Hyrule Castle this time next year. He will have begun the process of building the bridge of prosperity from Hyrule to Gerudo!"

Link froze. He couldn't even acknowledge the cheering crowd because of his fear. He was of course made aware of this several months ago, but hearing it openly announced to everyone, and hearing their cries of joy, made it far too surreal.

Placing a caring hand on his shoulder, Mother Heruta leaned over and whispered, "You'll do well, my young prince. The Gerudo are behind you on this."

Stiffly nodding, Link managed to swallow and raise a small hand in acknowledgment of the crowd. The cries rose for a moment then quickly ended. Ganondorf appeared to have ended his speech and was now preparing for the final act.

Despite his tiredness and feelings of uncertainty, Link sat up straight and kept his eyes riveted on the performance. His eyes followed the smallest detail and his mind tried processing every spell King Ganondorf used to showcase his might.

Ganondorf stood a sizeable distance from the front of the crowd, but that still didn't diminish the waves of power that flowed over them. Even the Gerudo with the tinniest bit of magic would have been able to sense the outpouring of nearly visible magic that seemed to seep off the King.

Slowly, he began moving. Lightly gripping his left sword, he brought his hand up to weave a sign. All of a sudden, small boulders larger than Link's head began to rise from the ground and float toward the King. It was an earth-based spell, mixed with some sort of levitation. And once they began combining together, Link decided some form of magnetism was also in play.

As the rocks crunched and collided together, the King seemingly ignored it and began his complicated maneuvers. First was the Dragon's Breath, in which he appropriately released tendrils of blue flame off his swords. Then the Spider's Dance, where he moved both his arms and whole body in tight circles. His blades were a blur, and Link's heart began beating in time to the thrusts and jabs of the familiar dance. The prince began tapping his fingers on the wooden boards to the exact time he knew Ganondorf would move.

Ruvano looked over at Link and smiled. She rubbed her belly one last time then, as she watched Link, began clapping out the slow beat. Startled, Link glanced over. He only caught her supportive grin before snapping his attention back to the King. Somewhat braver now, he truly began clapping out the beat, with Ruvano following along. Quickly, the other council members caught on and added their support. Soon all the Gerudo were clapping in time to the deadly dance.

Blue flames continued to shine off the blades, but now the sand began swirling at the complete mercy of the gales Ganondorf was producing. Though some Gerudo stopped clapping to cover their eyes, most just quickly adjusted their veils and kept the beat going. Link did none of these things. He squinted, but that was as far as he dared.

His heart thumped wildly, and his breathing became shallow. He couldn't decide if it was nerves or excitement that made him shiver, but regardless Link desperately tried keeping his magic in check. He knew it wasn't his place to begin mixing his natural magic with the overabundant aura that he was surrounded by.

But it was enticing.

Something about the power begged to be, demanded to be, increased by whatever means necessary. Link arms tightened as he continued clapping. The sounds were sharper and more urgent as the King moved into yet another dance.

By this point the rocks had finished merging, but they were not done moving. Some of the younger children in the crowd whimpered, as the stuff of scary stories came to life right before their eyes.

"A Talus?" Ruvano whispered. Her arms went to wrap around her belly.

Like-wise, King Ganondorf was not finished. The flames on his blades roared to life as he spun to face the behemoth. The animated rocks were surprisingly fast and the King had to jump to avoid a crushing blow. The crowd cheered, but Link and Ruvano leaned forward. One was worried, the other spellbound.

Prince Link's breath caught in his throat and his hands paused their rhythmic beating. His palms were sweaty, and his mind had trouble comprehending the amount of magic needed to summon the monster. His eyes widened even further, and his back grew stiffer as his king continued to slash and pommel the creature.

Bursts of flame encased the rock and the explosions reverberated throughout the training grounds. Quite a few Gerudo took several steps back. Link might have too, if he wasn't enthralled by the powerful magic that sweetly enticed him to lean forward into the chaos. A shiver ran through his body as a satisfying crack split the arm of the Talus from off the main frame.

It thundered to the ground. It seemed only momentarily stunned as it leaned over. Ganondorf took the time to fall back a few paces. Link was amazed that the King had enough stamina to both summon the creature and to fight it so well. It normally took a fully-trained and experienced adult troupe to take one down. And that was usually with sever injury to about half the members. But King Ganondorf was beating it all on his own!

Suddenly, the rock lurched toward Ganondorf. It dived for him, completely uncaring about smashing itself into bits. Rocks, Link faintly thought, probably didn't have to fear pain. So he supposed smashing into the ground was a perfectly logical thing to do.

Ganondorf ran, but he ended up sliding on the shifting sand. The massive boulder was careening toward the king. Ruvano gasped and for a moment it looked as if she were about to charge into the fray. It was Mother Heruta who held her back by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine," she spoke quietly.

And indeed, he was. Ganondorf sprang out of the way, a mountain of sand chasing his feet.

Ruvano exhaled. "I just wish he wouldn't _do_ things like that! It terrifies me," she said peevishly.

Link glanced at her again, a bit of a wicked smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Ruvano yelled at him.

"Don't you _dare_ try to defend him Link! You did that last year when he summoned _a hundred_ _stalkoblins_ , and you remember what happened then?"

Link ignored her. "But he's incredible!" he argued.

"I don't care!" Ruvano shot back, her voice an octave higher. "It's stupid and dangerous and crazy! And did I mention that it's _stupid!?_ "

Link only cringed at her shouting. He was pretty sure he'd rather be out there fighting the Talus then facing Ruvano's wrath right now.

Mother Heruta chuckled. "I won't tell you to stop worrying about him, my Queen. But King Ganondorf needs this. He doesn't get very many chances to practice his magic like this."

"I know, I know," the Queen muttered. A hand went to her throat as the man in question had to tumble out of the way of a particularly quick blow. She complained, "But why'd it have to be a _Talus_? Couldn't he have been happy with just a few stalfos or something?"

Link simply shrugged and ignored the nagging woman. If he could have, Link would totally summon a Talus just to see how well he could fight against it. Slowly, the smile crept back onto his face, despite Ruvano's disapproval.

The King was magnificent. He dodged and weaved, attacked and blasted with the might befitting a ruler. Pieces of the Talus were slowly coming off, and as it's magic wore down it was unable to knit itself together.

Link's blood roared in his ears. He could sense it. _The end._

Undoubtedly King Ganondorf could as well.

As the Talus drew closer and began raising its right blocky fist, Ganondorf didn't move. Instead, he stood resolute. Both swords were at his side with their flames extinguished.

Link didn't blink. He knew what was coming next and he wanted to see it. Though he had been practicing the move for years now he still couldn't do it as well as his King.

In a flash it happened.

As the fist was about to fall on him again, Ganondorf smoothly stepped forward and raised his right sword. Just as the rocky hand slowly passed the King's backside without injury the sword began its downward arc. In perfect timing the left sword scrapped across the body in a thundering diagonal slash. Two prominent gouges were left in the stone, but the man wasn't finished.

He pressed on, just a hair's breadth from danger as he spun around and scraped the magically encased swords horizontally across the body. Without losing his momentum, Ganondorf slashed the swords from the bottom straight to the top.

The Stone Talus stumbled with the force of the blows and it began to perilously fall toward the King. Ganondorf only took one small step back to get his hands into position, seemingly uncaring about the mountain of impending doom. Combining his scimitars together so that they made one uniform blade, he then powered his magic into the final resounding thrust. The punch immediately stopped the forward momentum of the boulder. The gust of air blasted sand into the faces of those watching, but other than the whipping wind everything was silent.

Link grinned. He never tired of seeing Red-tusked Retaliation.

But the magic was not done. With a horrible groaning sound the boulder shrieked, split, cracked, and crumbled. Then the rocks exploded away from Ganondorf and careened into the cliff face as nothing more than a pile of rubble.

Cheering exploded. There were high-keening whistles, spears thumping the ground, swords banging on shields, bracelets jangling, and above it all the disjointed chanting of:

"King Ganondorf! King Ganondorf! King Ganondorf! King Ganondorf!"

In response to his people, Ganondorf crossed his swords above his head. The cheering became wilder for a moment.

Prince Link sprang from his seat and as he was just about to jump off the platform someone caught his hand.

"Wait, Prince Link!" Ruvano said. She quickly unbound the white silken sash tied around her waist and placed it in Link's hand. "Here. Take this to him!"

Link grinned, and without a second thought flew off the platform, the pretty blue and orange patterned cloth trailing behind. He ran across the hot sand to meet the King who was slowly making his way back.

Tipping his head and shoulders in respect, Link presented the sash. In a giddy voice he said, "From Queen Ruvano!"

With grace, Ganondorf picked up the cloth, looked at Ruvano, and smiled. As he tied it around his waist, Link rose from his bow.

"You were incredible! I didn't know you could summon a Talus! How'd ya do that!?" Link shot off in rapid fire.

With a smirk Ganondorf replied, "Magic."

Link wrinkled his nose. "I know _that._ But what spells did you use?"

Ganondorf passed his twin blades to Link with his answer. "It's too advanced for you. You still need to overcome your shadow before I can teach you these top-tier spells."

Kicking some sand as they walked back toward the crowd, Link grumbled. "But that's impossible. How am I supposed to defeat something that's just as strong as me?"

Ganondorf looked down at the kid and grinned. "You're getting closer to figuring it out. But you need to rephrase your question."

Link raised his eyebrows. "What'd'ya mean?"

A large hand came down onto Link's head and ruffled his hair. Link struggled to keep his balance between the forceful movement and the heavy swords in his hand. But his declining mood flipped immediately with the friendly gesture.

Ganondorf let out a chuckle. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll tell you. The question you should ask is; How are you supposed to defeat something stronger than you? Once you figure that out, overcoming your shadow should be much easier."

Link stopped. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

Ganondorf turned his head. He still had a large smile on his face. With a wave of his hand he beckoned Prince Link over. "Really," he said. "Now come on. There's still things to be done before nightfall."

Link stumbled after his King. He looked on with awe as the great man was greeted with yet more cheering and reverent congratulations as he passed the threshold into the crowd. Link could only hope that one day, he too could be greeted like that by his family.


	24. Chapter 24: Departure

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _There are many great hunters, warriors, glassmakers, magicians, even elders and chieftains. These are things that many Gerudo seek for, as they can be practiced, studied, and eventually obtained. But to be a great mother is entirely different. … And I was blessed by the Goddesses to have two great mothers in my life."_

 **Chapter 24: Departure**

With a steady breath that belied his nervousness, Link finished the swords' thrust and held it straight for a final moment. It was perfectly timed with Ganondorf's meditative stance. This was the end of their morning routine. Ever since his run-in with the witches Link accompanied his King atop the fortress and learned quite a bit from the stillness of the early hours.

Having ended the Red-Tusk Retaliation, Link sheathed his swords as quietly as he could. It was just before the spring celebration that Link had mastered the attack to Ganondorf's satisfaction. At that time Prince Link was given his first pair of personally crafted swords. He was still quite proud of them. As a gift on New Life Day they were certainly the best present he had ever received. Still shiny and new Link cared for them every day as a responsible Gerudo should. And despite his many fights they didn't have a scratch, which was a testament to the best blacksmith in the valley.

Link looked down and saw several of his sisters already practicing in the courtyard. He spotted Riju on the far side, already in the middle of a Wolfo's Fang maneuver. Ever since he beat her at the Din's Day Festival three weeks ago, she had been practicing that move relentlessly.

Link felt a little bad as he wouldn't be around to spar with her for several weeks. He was leaving today.

For Hyrule.

It's what he had been dreaming about for years, but now that the day had arrived, he felt suddenly sick. To keep his hands from shaking Link folded his arms across his chest, similar to how the man standing next to him did.

Ganondorf was the first to break the silence. "Nervous?"

It came with a side-long glance.

With a sigh, Link kicked a little pile of sand.

"Kinda," he mumbled. Speaking louder he explained, "It's just… Now that I finally get to go I- there's so many questions… and I don't know how I'll feel about the answers. I guess."

Ganondorf returned to looking at the slowly waking world below.

"You've already been charged with your mission. Nabooru or Ruvano will be watching over you. And you'll be back in about six weeks. It should be just enough time for you to understand Hyrule, so you'll be presentable for the court. So stop worrying and focus on the mission at hand."

With a quirk of his lips, Link nodded to his King. He was right, of course. King Ganondorf was always right. Straightening his shoulders, Link tipped his head.

"Thank you for reminding me. I'll be going now."

With that, Link turned and walked down the steps all the way to the courtyard. He didn't need to turn around to know King Ganondorf was still there, meditating and watching his people below. It was a great comfort to Link, knowing someone with as great of power as Ganondorf was always watching.

Silently walking to the far end Link managed to almost sneak up on Riju. But three paces away his swords banged against his leg as a wind whipped through the fortress. Holding a hand to tug his veil back down, Link grinned as Riju whipped around.

"Need a partner?" he asked.

In response, she held one sword over her head and the other extended toward Link. Though he couldn't see her smirk because of her own veil, he knew Riju well enough to know what that glint in her eye meant.

"So ya want to be pummeled before you leave for Hyrule, is that it?" she asked in a haughty voice.

Link placed one foot forward, with both swords casually hanging down at his sides. Mockingly Link stated in Hylian, " _My dear lady, that's not my intention at all_."

With a roll of her eyes and a grin on her face, Riju charged.

"Ya know I hate it when you speak Hylian! Why don't ya try insulting me in Gerudo like a _proper_ Gerudo!?"

Easily dodging her sword swipe, Link stepped closer for a counter. He took the opportunity to rile her up more.

"One, it wasn't an insult. Hylians apparently can't take a joke. Whoa!" He had to quickly bring his sword up to defend her swipe.

"And two," He pushed forward with some irritation as he noticed the increasing height discrepancies between them. "Maybe _you_ should work on your Hylian! There's a good chance you'll be sent to the capital someday."

Riju danced away from the four consecutive twirls Link made with his duel swords. Scoffing, she swung one sword horizontally and the other vertically forcing Link to roll out of the way.

"I'll only go if ya promise to snatch me one of those cakes Lorn talks about."

"Sounds like an easy enough request to me!"

Link grinned as he dropped one sword and dove for her ankle. It was a risky move, but Link thought he was close enough to trip her before she could react.

Unfortunately for Link, he had used that move on Riju too many times. She knew what was happening and back peddled while kicking some sand into his face. Sputtering, Link backed away, but she was on top of him in an instant.

"That's right!" Riju shouted in triumphant as she snatched his veil away from his face. Pushing him into the gritty earth below she gleefully exclaimed, "Eat your sand before you leave for those green fields!"

"OK! OK!" Came Link's muffled shout as he pounded a flat hand against the ground in surrender. It was another few seconds before Riju released him.

Sitting up, Link glared as he brushed the back of his hand across his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and complained, "That was enough sand for a couple of weeks! Ya didn't need to hold me down for _that_ long."

"Oh, only a couple?" Riju asked sweetly, "I was hoping for much more than that."

Link quickly scrambled to his feet and snatched his veil back. Luckily Riju let it go willingly, which was surprising. He knew that look she was giving him, and he didn't want to be nearby when she moved.

"OK you two. You've had your fun," Nabooru spoke. She had been standing off to the side watching their duel.

"Oh, hi Nabooru," Link chirped as he dusted off his pants. Secretly, he was a bit relieved.

"But I'm not finished with him yet!" Riju complained.

Nabooru shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry Riju, but we'll be off soon. And knowing you, you'll give Link a nice black eye for the trip. Prince Link, meet me at the stables in five minutes."

"Not a black eye," she grumbled. Then she grinned, "Maybe a crooked tooth though!"

Link was quick to sidle out of the way and pick up his sword. "I'd rather not have either of those, thanks."

He checked his blades for any damage and satisfied with its endurance, returned them to their sheaths. When he looked back up, he saw that Riju still had her hands on her hips and a decidedly sour look on her face. Link cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ya have to ask?" She responded flatly.

Link opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he chose to raise his fist. Riju looked at it for a moment then pulled down her veil. The small smile did little to brighten her sad features. Lightly, she knocked her knuckles against his. Then, with practiced ease, they simultaneously opened their hands, clapped them together and took a half-step forward for a hug.

"Good luck in Hyrule, Link," she whispered.

"I'll steal a treat for ya," he promised.

Then they separated. Link turned on his heel as Riju pulled out her swords and started swinging. Link wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the swords slice the air just a little bit quicker today.

* * *

"Water skins?"

"Filled."

"Rupees?"

"One hundred count. Six tens, five fives, and ten ones. Safely tucked away in right-back saddlebag."

"Compass?"

"In saddle bag."

"Which one?"

"Front, left. Easily accessible, but not in way of the knives."

"Good. What about the trade-"

"Sealed in their water-proof bags, sitting in front, waiting for Ruvano to pick up. Look, Nabooru. We got everything ready yesterday. Do we really have to go over it again?"

Nabooru only gave Link a withering look and put her hands on her hips. "Trust me, mister. Ya don't want to be forgetting something on a trip like this. It's not like we can turn around and go back for your comb."

Link pressed his lips together. He hated it when Nabooru was like this. But then his eyes suddenly grew wide and he spun toward his horse.

"My comb!" he wailed.

Nabooru couldn't help snickering. "And that's why we go over everything before we leave. You used your comb this morning, didn't ya? So it's probably back in your room. Go get it. And do a final check before you leave, too."

Link dashed back to the fortress with barely a nod. He weaved through his sisters who were busy going about their morning business. A few called out to him, but he could only give them a short wave as he ran past. Finally, he made it to his room and ripped the curtain to the side. He was slightly disappointed to not see any of his age-mates there but figured they were busy too. If they did see him off it would be at the gates.

His spot on the floor was cleared away, as his mat and blanket were already rolled and tied up on his horse. He reached for his hammock and rummaged around for a minute.

"A-ha!" He shouted with glee as he pulled out his horse-bone comb. Mother Heruta had given it to him as a present two years ago.

"So our little prince is going off to Hyrule today," a rickety old voice said behind him. Link glanced over to see Mother Heruta standing in the doorway.

He smiled. "Hello Mother! I had to run back and get the comb ya gave me. I almost forgot it."

He grinned sheepishly and all the while he ran a hand through his meager belongings to check if anything else was missing.

"Tsk-tsk. Didn't I teach ya better to remember little things like that?"

Link frowned. "Nabooru was laughing at me. She said to check everything again."

Heruta finally shuffled into the room. "And she's correct. You had better listen to her and never go alone, as Hyrule can be a dangerous place."

Finally satisfied with his search, as the only other things he found were two leather bands to pull back his hair with, he turned to Mother.

"Is Hyrule really that bad?" he asked, a little worry seeping in his voice.

"Hmmm… not if you take this." Mother Heruta opened her arms wide.

Confused for only a moment, Link jumped into her waiting hug. Wrapping his arms around her thin body Link squeezed. Mother hugged back then patted the top of his head.

"My, my, my… You've grown tall. Where have the years gone?" She said softly.

Link wriggled his nose. "Riju's still taller than me."

Heruta just chuckled. "Oh, don't worry Link. You still have many years left to grow." She pressed him against her again and whispered, "Just don't grow up too quick."

Link buried his face into her robes and breathed deeply. Mother never changed. Her robes still smelled like childhood, her hands as calloused as the day she first held him, and the wrinkles were eternally etched into her face. Link got the impression that Mother would always be here; waiting. Watching. Teaching. Raising. She was as imprinted into his soul and mind as the wind-blasted wrinkles were on her face.

The loving moment lasted only a few precious seconds. Link had to be the one to pull away as Mother Heruta didn't seem inclined to let go. Clutching his comb tightly, he backed out from under her. His lips turned upward into that beautiful, bright, and childish smiled that made her heart melt.

"I love you, Mother Heruta! Wish me luck!" he cried. Then he dashed out of the room leaving it suddenly a lot less warm and inviting.

"He'll be back," Mother Heruta patted her heart, which had suddenly thumped erratically.

* * *

"And here's the Prince! Lord of remembrance!" Nabooru snickered.

A low cheer went up in the stables. Link's ears were bright red by the time he reached his horse.

"Did'ya double-check everything like I said?" Nabooru asked. She had a hard time keeping a grin off her face.

Link vigorously nodded as he reached for a lower saddlebag and placed his comb and extra hair-ties into it.

"And that was it?"

"Yup!" He tied the bags back up and turned to make a face at the nagging woman.

"Alright, I'll go inform Ruvano that we're ready." Nabooru drawled as she refused to let Link's antics get to her. She left the hitching post and walked quickly away.

It seemed to take forever. Link kept shifting from foot to foot while waiting for both women to come back.

He absent-mindedly swatted his mare away from his hair for the millionth time. She kept trying to nibble his fly-away strands that were tied up in the pony tail, much to his irritation.

A chuckle came from behind him, so Link turned to see who it was. He found Tahnra standing on the other side of the post scratching the horse's ear. "There goes Brise again, mistaking your hair for stalks of wheat!"

He crossed his arms. "All the horses seem to do that."

Tahnra just chuckled again. "Do they now?"

"Un-hun. I find it mean."

This gave her a good laugh, "Aw, they just like ya, Kid."

"Hmpf. If they did then why would they do that?"

Tahnra just shrugged. "I donno. They just do funny things like that. They're horses. Who knows what they're thinking? Anyway, are ya excited to be leaving the Valley?"

Link's eyes sparkled, and his grin came back. "I can't wait!"

He was hopping now, his hands curled in front of his chest. "Are the fields really greener than a one rupee? And is it true that there are thousands of people in Castletown? And are we really going to eat cake?"

"Slow down, short-stuff! You'll wear yourself out! You'll have six whole weeks to experience it all."

Link grudgingly stopped hopping. But to gain some height, he climbed onto the hitching posts and leaned toward the hunter. "But still!" he squeaked, "I want to hear it all again!"

Giving him a wicked grin, Tahnra leered, "Oh reeeally? You know, I left out some great details the last time we talked about Castletown. Are you sure you're prepared to hear them all?"

Link backed off as his face got healing potion red. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nabooru saved him from stuttering something stupid.

"I had Mother Heruta give him the talk after your horrible tales the first time, Tahnra. I'm sure Link doesn't want to experience another of your 'adventures'."

Link couldn't help nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh pity." Tahnra walked off moaning dramatically, "And I have some great stories of the year Ninna was born. Too bad."

Nabooru just rolled her eyes. "And people say I brag," she mumbled.

"Are you OK?" Link asked as he squinted at Nabooru.

"Wha-why do ya ask?"

"Cause your face is all red."

Nabooru's face flushed more and she averted her eyes. "It's-it's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about."

Link just continued to stare.

"Well, come on! Get on your horse and I'll untie her." The warrior-thief started tugging at the knotted reins.

Link didn't say anything, but just reached over and pulled at one end. The knot came undone, and Nabooru just stared stupidly at the reins that had fallen limp in her hand. The young prince now stared accusingly at her.

"What's going on?" Ruvano asked as she led her horse over.

Link glanced at her then pointed. "Nabooru's acting weird. Her face is all red and she couldn't remember how to untie the reins."

Ruvano rose a long, red eyebrow as she looked at Nabooru. Nabooru stiffened.

"It's just- I, uh…"

Nabooru was definitely acting weird. Ruvano frowned for a moment then the realization dawned on her. In her soft tone she said, "Oh, right! Well, Link's going to find out sooner or later. It'd be better to tell him now then to have him stumble in at the worst possible moment." With those cryptic words Ruvano simply walked away without any further explanation.

Link watched her go while Nabooru continued to stare at the dirt. When he turned back around, he asked, "Find out about what?"

The blush was still evident, but she jerked and pointed to the saddle. "Get in the saddle and we'll go. I'll- I'll tell you later," she ordered.

Link thought it best to not argue. He took the reins of the horse and backed her away from the hitching posts. The mare got in line next to Tahnra's horse, so the woman gave him a short nod of acknowledgement.

Nabooru was the last to saddle up. Once she was ready, Ruvano ordered, "Move out!"

The horses and riders formed a long line, snaking their way from the stables to the fortress gate. Link tightly gripped the reins as the shadow of the gate loomed closer and closer. He was finally leaving the fortress.

A shout went up all around him. The guards at the gate alerted the rest of the fortress of the group's passage. Many sisters walked out on to the roofs, waving their arms and shouting blessings. The dancing troupes were showered with praise and good-will as it was their efforts that both increased the Tribe's numbers and gave everyone the needed food and tools to support themselves throughout the year.

Link saw Riju waving her sword at the edge of the courtyard. Pearle was next to her, having arrived for training. Dalia had just exited the dining room with her mother and a whole host of sisters who cheered. Mother Heruta was near the top of the fortress standing next to Aaroot. Both were little hunched figures with a still arm raised in farewell.

And at the very top was King Ganondorf. The sun had just broken over the top of the tall cliffs and encased him in its glowing fiery power. He was stalwart and radiant, a fitting ruler of the desert. He rose a single hand.

Ruvano returned the gesture, and so all the troupes raised one hand in gratitude for their sister's support. Link slowly moved his hand, but it quickly picked up speed as his reservations about leaving were also left behind. He excitedly waved to Riju as she was jumping up and down and possibly shouting the loudest.

Then she was gone. Link's horse had obediently followed the others and turned the corner. Letting out a deep breath, Link patted his black colored mare. Nabooru came to a trot beside him.

"It's quite the farewell, ain't it?"

Link grinned and nodded his head. He looked behind him, a little half wishing his horse walked slower.

"That's what happens when you're a part of the Dancing Troupe. You get fancy farewells," snickered Nabooru. But the she grew serious. "Of course, it comes with it's price. Link, uh…"

Link eventually looked to Nabooru. She almost wished he wouldn't, so she darted her eyes forward, purposefully not meeting his eyes.

"What's up Nabooru? You're still acting weird." Link was ever helpful in his observations. With a large groan Nabooru slouched in the saddle.

Tahnra pulled her horse to Link's other side. She didn't say anything but grinned at Nabooru. Nabooru's nose wrinkled and she sent a glare back.

Tahnra laughed, "Oh don't worry, Bu-boo! You'll be able to win a man over this time!"

She then clicked her tongue and her horse trotted away. If looks could kill, then Tahnra would have a dozen arrows in her backside.

Link widened his eyes as Tahnra's meaning sank in. He asked, "Are you gonna to find a boyfriend, Nabooru?"

Her entire body stiffened. Nabooru's face was frozen in an odd mix of horror, disgust, and perhaps fear. She glanced at Link then quickly looked down at the horses' neck. Finally, she sighed.

"Yeah, I am," She sounded so downhearted. "Everyone except Ruvano is supposed to find a boyfriend. We can't waste trips to Hyrule. I wasn't chosen to go just to watch over you. In fact, the Council's been buggin' me to go for the past several years, but I kept refusing. I wanted to make sure you're old enough to protect yourself before I'm distracted by other things."

Link tilted his head as he listened to Nabooru's heartfelt admission. With the biggest smile he could muster, he reassured her, "You're the best of the best, Nabooru! And I think you're a great mother!"

Nabooru couldn't breathe after that. It was like she was in a vacuum with Link being the one to determine whether she would ever taste sweet air again.

That little devil knew exactly what he said.

Prince Link was a smart kid. He knew what the expression 'great mother' meant in Gerudo and he managed to praise her so casually but at the same time mean it so sincerely. The pure love for his adopted mother couldn't be denied. Link's blue eyes radiated that deeper light of gratified understanding, and perhaps a bit of mischievous arrogance for having pulled off something so smoothly.

Some tension in Nabooru's shoulders relaxed. Her heart soared and the sick feeling in her stomach vanished immediately. She now believed more than ever that Link would be OK when it was time for him to live at the castle.

She gave a smile in return for his kind words.

Just ahead of the duo, Tahnra grinned. She muttered, "She _finally_ realized! Took her long enough."

There was some light chuckling amongst the group. Ruvano smiled and softly replied, "Nabooru certainly has changed a lot because of Prince Link. She used to be such a wild child."

She paused for a moment, then continued thoughtfully, "I think we've all changed. Link's brought us something that the Gerudo haven't had in a long time."

"What's that?"

Ruvano looked to the side and watched the river flow far below. She was quiet for a moment, the jingling of saddlebags, clopping of horse hooves, and Link's excited giggles echoing throughout the canyon. They were deep within the maze now and would continue to follow the river path until they reached the bridge that marked the entrance to Hyrule.

"Hope."


	25. Chapter 25: The Green Fields of Hyrule

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _There are many varieties of people in the world. And I'm talking more than just the differences between a Gerudo and a Goron here. There are people from various nations, like the Hylians, and the Labrynnians, and the Holodrumians, and the Hytopians. And of course, there are all manner of occupations a person can find, such as diplomat, merchant, magician, seamstress, or farmer."_

 **Chapter 25: The Green Fields of Hyrule**

It was green. It was truly and utterly green. Link kept staring at the fat blade of grass in between his fingers. It was almost unbelievable, that such vibrancy could exist in summer. The sun was going to set soon, and it was casting a pinkish glow over everything. He inched a little closer to the sweet-smelling fire to continue examining the color.

"The way he stares at it you'd think he's in love," Tahnra commented drily as she tore a piece of bread.

Nabooru snickered as she threw another stick onto the fire. "He probably is. Don't you remember your first time seeing Hyrule Field?"

With a happy hum, Tahnra agreed, "Yeah. It was amazing, even though at the time it was covered in blood."

Nabooru closed her eyes sadly, "Yeah, that's true. But it's so green now."

Trying not to recall the bad memories, Tahnra simply said, "That was a dark time but Hyrule still amazed me then. It's so different from the desert." Then she huffed, "But I still really hate it when it rains."

"You should be well to know, dear lady, that the skies are clear tonight." A roughly accented and deeply baritone voice spoke.

Link whipped around but Tahnra only raised a brow. She and Nabooru had seen the man approach with Ruvano guiding him to the fire. The troupe was camped on the side of the road at a common safe site used by many travelers. They were currently sharing it with traders from Holodrum. Though, of course, the Gerudo had taken the less favorable spot.

"Well, thank goodness for that," Tahnra muttered. She gave Ruvano an inquisitive stare, but before her leader could say a word, the funny looking man rambled on.

"Yes, yes, clear skies are good, but I've come to ask you… uh, _what's the word_? Wardrobes? _No, that's not it_. Uh, war… ah! Warriors! That's it. I've come to ask if you warriors might stand guard tonight. We have a long street to travel and we'd like to get some ribbons." The man was thin and short. A brown curvy mustache wiggled as he spoke. Link had to slap a hand across his mouth to keep from giggling.

Tahnra had no such reservations, "Hahaha! I believe you mean to say _rest_." She emphasized the last word through her chuckling.

The man's mustache twitched as he thought. " _Oh mercy me!_ Was that wrong? If you do not have a pre-fer-ance, could we speak Common Hylian?" The man spoke a bit slower but regardless the Gerudo were impressed.

"Certainly." Ruvano's clear voice smoothly fell into the harsher beat of Common Hylian. "In fact, I'm most impressed by your knowledge of the Gerudo language. Who taught you?"

Nabooru moved over so Ruvano could sit down, and there was just enough space for the man to sit as well. The man was clearly relieved to be speaking a more familiar language and he quickly began explaining.

"Oh, well, las' year when I came to Hyrule a Gerudo traveled with us fur a short while. Labora's her name. She was a great help in pointin' us to fairer merchants, cause, well, I'm sure you know all abo't Hylian merchants. Am I right?"

Ruvano snorted in agreement and the man grinned. His teeth were yellowed, and he pulled out a little bag.

"Anyone want some fire-leaves? They're las' year's crop, but still good stuff."

Everyone vigorously shook their head no. Link was warned about the dangers of addictive materials like that. How it rotted teeth and made breath smell bad. He wrinkled his nose as a light breeze carried the bitter stench of the bag to him.

"Ah, no worries. More for me." With that, the man pinched a few torn leaves and placed them in his cheek. Link had to bite his own cheek to keep from laughing. The funny man looked even stranger now, with the bulge at the side of his mouth.

"Well, anyway, back to the story. I hunted down Labora again this spring an' we've had some good conversations. I figured learnin' a bit o' your language might help in tradin' some of that fine silk you produce." The man rose his fuzzy brown eyebrows hopefully. Ruvano was the only one around the campfire who managed to keep a straight face.

"I can't say for sure if you'll get a better deal, Mr. Douglas Huges." The mustache drooped a little. "But your kind gesture is noted. I'll be sure to inform other Gerudo of your willingness to trade with us. That's a rare thing, you see."

Mr. Douglas Huges grinned. "I'm sure it is, Miss Ruvano. Though I've got to say, we Holodrumians are probably better off than you."

His eyes then widened, and he began to stutter, "Uh, well, what I mean to say is, ah-"

Ruvano was polite enough to cut him off, "We understand what you mean Mr. Huges. No offence taken." She added a sly grin, "We're not weak Hylians who have to be politely spoken to or else we'll faint." A round of light laughter went around the campfire.

"And besides, things are getting better," Ruvano continued with a warm smile and a glance to Link. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Right. I heard abo't you're join'n Hyrule. The negotiations are nearly complete, aren't they? That King o' Hyrule would be an impressive man, if t'weren't for all them nobles hovering abo't 'im. Such a shame the Queen died."

The Gerudo nodded their heads in silence. Ruvano gave a deep sigh, "We probably would have been made a provincial-state by now and have good fair-trade agreements if only she didn't die." A surprisingly hard glint came into Ruvano's eyes, "But we Gerudo don't live by 'what-if's' only what is."

"A fair standard o' living, I might say," Mr. Huges vigorously nodded his head. "Now if you don't mind me changin' the subject from depressin' topics, how abo't we talk some trade? I couldn't help noticin' that you're carrying some nice silk there."

"Quite right," Ruvano dipped her head, "We're bother traders after all. I think you might be interested in a bolt of our light-yellow, if your scarf is anything to judge by."

The man tugged at a simple faded cotton cloth that was wrapped around his neck. "Ah, true. But I won't be tak'n this lovely piece off any time soon. Gift from me wife, you see."

"Ah, well then what's her favorite color?"

Mr. Huges wagged a friendly finger her way, "Now Miss Ruvano, I know what you're tryin' to do! I'm-a trader as well, and a fair good one too. I buy and sell for profit, not just for me wife's pleasure."

"Oh, what a pity. So it's blue?" Ruvano gave a wicked grin.

The trader returned an even bigger grin. "Quite right! What shades do you have?"

"Nabooru, Prince Link. Go get packages eleven and twelve."

Link was a little startled. He was enjoying listening to their conversations and wasn't expecting to be called upon. Mr. Huges had a very lovely voice, quite unlike any of his sister's. And the way he spoke was very foreign and delicious to Link's ears. He fancied he could listen to the trade all night without any input from him, so he was surprised when he was called out.

Nabooru nodded her head, set down her piece of bread she was nibbling and helped Link to his feet.

Mr. Huges rounded eyes bugled and he began sputtering, "Prince- _Prince_ Link?"

After brushing his pants, Link looked up and met Mr. Huges' brown eyes. The man's jaw dropped a little and he hands fell to his side as he examined the boy.

"But-but you're a _Hylian!_ Why are you with the Gerudo?"

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder Nabooru answered for Link. "He was a baby orphan that I found. Instead of leaving him to die by rebel hands I brought him to the desert. Link is a prince among our people."

With that Mr. Huges jumped up and began examining Link closer. The man was shorter than Nabooru, but the way he looked at him still intimated Link. Staying quiet, Link just stared right back at the man, fidgeting under his questioning stare.

" _By the Maku Tree_ ," the man croaked in an unfamiliar language. He rambled on unthinkingly, "I just thought them were fancy rumors in Castletown! I heard that the Gerudo were cookin' up some plot to overthrow some noble families and were usin' a Hylian child to do it, but it sounded too crazy to believe."

Nabooru stiffened, Ruvano frowned, and Tahnra had a hard glint come into her eyes. An uncomfortable silence quashed the previously happy atmosphere, and Mr. Huges' face fell. Link wasn't sure if he should breath in this situation, with everyone so suddenly tense. It was Tahnra who finally spoke up.

"Yeah, well, don't believe all those stupid rumors. It's true Prince Link has Hylian blood, but he's about as Gerudo as the rest of us. And he's not doing anything nefarious either. Not sure if he could. He's too pure," Tahnra grumbled.

"Uh, ah, of course! I never listen t'them rumors anyway." Mr. Huges pale face finally started to return to a light pink color, but he was still greatly embarrassed by his outburst.

Ruvano lightly patted the ground next to her, to encourage the man to sit back down. She shooed Link and Nabooru away as she explained, "Well, we would much appreciate it if you would help clarify those rumors if you happen to hear them again."

Mr. Huges heartily nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Ruvano pushed on.

"When Nabooru found Prince Link it did cause quite a commotion, but there was a high chance that the boy would have died if we hadn't intervened. True, he is a bit of a small political gesture. He's proof that we Gerudo are not heartless killers, as the war made many believe, but that we are willing to open our arms to any helpless soul. He'll be going to the castle soon, as provinces of Hyrule usually send one or more of their children to study at the university."

Ruvano let out a mocking laugh, "As I'm sure you're familiar with, Mr. Huges, many nobles are revolted by the sight of us Gerudo, so our hope is that Prince Link will be less offensive to their sensibilities. Understand?"

Mr. Huges unconsciously swallowed his fire-leaves while under Ruvano's hard stare. "Well, that certainly makes a lot more sense than a lot'o them rumors," he muttered. "It's just- uh, uh bit o'va strange situation, don't you think?"

Tilting her head, Ruvano stated, "I suppose. Now, if you don't mind, Prince Link will listen to our negotiations. I'm trying to teach him the ways of trading, as it's such a useful skill." She waved Link over, as both he and Nabooru had returned with two bolts of fabric, each a different shade of blue.

Mr. Huges nodded his head in understanding, though he still stared at Link. Trying to be friendly he said, "That right, it is, Laddy! So just listen to ol'Huges here barter with Miss Ruvano and see if we can't come to a suitable exchange. Shall we begin?"

Ruvano nodded her head, and Link gave her the first bolt of fabric. He then sat down just behind her and angled himself to watch the two begin their trades. Naboou passed her bolt to Link and she left to sit by Tahnra, who was already losing interest in the proceedings.

"These are good shades o' blue," Mr. Huges muttered. He looked up hopefully, "Now which is your intention; rupees or goods? I have some ores, jewels, dried shrooms, and even pickled fish."

"We've only entered Hyrule so we're in need of rupees."

Mr. Huges looked a little disappointed, but he acquiesced. "Well, then, since you just got here, seems I'm obliged to perform Trader's First. How abo't thirty rupees per momme?"

Ruvano gave a light snort, "Please, Mr. Huges that was the going price five years ago when there was a boycott of the silk market. The price has gone up considerably since then. I ask that as the Trader's First, you make a reasonable offer."

Twisting his mustache, Mr. Huges' lightly blushed, "Can't blame a man for tryin', Miss Ruvano. Very well, then, as Trader's First, how abo't seventy-five?"

"I sense a rise in the market. Why not four-hundred?"

"Why Miss Ruvano! Now who's bein' unreasonable? One-hundred."

"Can't blame a woman for trying, Mr. Huges. Three-hundred."

Mr. Huges rubbed his chin in thought. His dark brown eyes wandered over to Link. "Hrmmm…" He thought for another long moment. "Tell ya what, Laddy. Let me see that other bolt and I'll make another offer."

Link looked to Ruvano, who gave a short nod of her head and Link carefully passed the fine fabric over.

"Nice. Very nice," The trader muttered as he fingered the material. He finally looked up at Ruvano and grinned, "Very well, here's my final offer. Two-hundred-twenty, and that's only if I buy half on credit."

Ruvano pursed her lips in thought. She sighed and said, "Sorry, Gerudo don't work on credit. Either you have the money, or you don't."

The trader kept pushing. "I know this is a good deal for you."

He held up a hand before Ruvano could insist. "You say Laddy-boy here will be livin' in Castletown, right? Sooner or later he'll need to understand the basics o' the credit system the nobles put together. It's all the rage these days. Look, I'm doing you a favor as First Trader, as well as a fellow non-Hylian. And if my credit isn't as true as it should be, well… you can have Labora hunt me down an' steal the portion back, al-righty?"

Ruvano leaned back and folded her arms. Link rose his eyebrows. Was she really considering the offer? Both Aaroot and Tammorock had taught him trading but seeing it in action was a little different. The fact that Mr. Huges wanted to buy with credit made the tempting offer less appealing.

"How much do you want to buy?" Ruvano carefully asked. It clearly wasn't a consent to his offer.

"Two quarter mommes of each blue, half momme of pink and white. Rupees on down-side, if you would."

"That's quite a bit."

"Oh, well, Holodrum doesn't see much silk, you know. The missus will be happy to get some raw material for the shop."

"And where would we have to go to receive the credit?"

"Merchant Jovani. He has several credit houses in Castletown, but the one I usually go to is in the southern district."

"Jovani? He's got quite the fat pocket last I remember."

Mr. Huges gave a face, "Yes, yes he does. Now, you shouldn't run into any trouble, but if there is a fee-"

"Fee?!"

He flinched. "It's- it's part of the taxation. It's not supposed to be more than three percent of the total transaction. Rupee upside. But if there _is_ such a fee, then place it on my credit this time."

"Credit," Ruvano grumbled. "I swear, those nobles only pass laws to get more money as if they don't have enough. But very well. Your offer's too good to pass up." She brushed some hair out of her face, somewhat disgruntled by her decision.

Mr. Huges was ecstatic and sprang up. " _Oh, what joyful bells that ring!_ Thank you, Miss Ruvano! You've made me a very happy man today. I shall go collect the money and be right back."

When he pranced away Link turned to Ruvano and asked quietly in Gerudo, "Why did you decide that? Tammorock told me we should stay away from credit. And we could have gone for seventy-five and been OK."

The rest of the troupe stared at their leader. Even though they pretended to not listen to the trade they were curious to know the answer as well. Faint wrinkles appeared around Ruvano's eyes as she squinted into the fire, and at last she gave a deep sigh.

"I still agree with Tammorock but unfortunately times are changing." She focused her hard stare on Link. "Prince Link, I did that because I believe you will need to learn how to work around the credit system eventually. Or find a way for us to adapt to it. The reason why Tammorock says we shouldn't use credit is mainly because it's too volatile. Mr. Huges just said they can't charge more than three percent but that's exactly the problem. The limits of credit haven't been decided on so many credit merchants and nobles and whoever else who have the power to do so, do whatever they please."

"That doesn't sound right to me," Link muttered, but stood and took the rolls of silk from Ruvano.

She hummed in agreement and said, "You're right about that. But even if we only receive half the payment, it's still a profit. A slim one, but we'll manage. And Mr. Huges has agreed to pay in full later if things don't work out. He's an unusual trader."

Before walking away, Link asked with a tilt to his head, "You heard about Mr. Huges from a report, didn't you?"

Ruvano gave a coy smile, "Of course! Labora gave a detailed report last year. And early this spring she mentioned how she decided to teach him some of our language. It seems to have been a good move on her part. We'll have to discuss expanding trade closer to the Holodrum border with Tammorock. If there's more merchants like Mr. Huges there we could have greater prosperity."

Nodding in understanding, Link left to take care of the purchase. Another sister left the fire to help him, and by the time they were done cutting the correct portions, Mr. Huges had returned with a sack of rupees, an envelope and two others from his caravan to help carry the merchandise.

"Everything is in order, Mr. Huges," Ruvano spoke as she finished counting the rupees. "Now, to clarify, we go to Merchant Jovani's house of credit in the south district and we present this envelope?"

"You'll need to sign the letter inside, but yes. It's the standard letter which I've filled out. The paper is enchanted to prevent anyone from claiming anything other than what I've written."

Ruvano handed the sack of rupees to another sister and opened the letter. She read the contents, and when satisfied, nodded her head. In all seriousness, she said, "Very well. And if this doesn't work out, we'll be sure to send Labora after you. I'm sure she knows how to find you."

The mustached twitched. "Yes," gulped Mr. Huges. "Yes, I'm sure she does." He then straightened his shoulders and said, "But I don't believe there will be any problems. Merchant Jovani may be greedy, but he's managed his credit houses well so far."

Without another word, Ruvano gestured to Link to pass over the precious silk. He handed it to a sandy haired boy who was a foot taller than him. The teenager couldn't stop staring at Link or the jewel on his forehead. A little self-conscious, Link scooted to the side of Ruvano and fingered his ears. It was a little strange, seeing someone else with pointy ears and fair skin like him.

Ruvano stretched out a hand and Mr. Huges shook it. "Thank you, Mr. Huges for your purchase. It's quite the generous First Trade."

"Happy to be o' service, Miss Ruvano. Now, about that guard-duty I spoke of. Would you ladies be willin' to do this for us?"

Ruvano smiled sweetly, "It will cost you. As you know, we have our own places to be tomorrow."

"Of course, of course! How does twenty rupees sound?"

"How about fifty?"

"Deal."

Raising only her brow, Mr. Huges got the message. "I'm terribly afraid of the night-horrors that exist in Hyrule Field. They've attacked before, despite the supposed enchantments of these safe places. And I know how fearless you Gerudo are."

"Done deal, Mr. Huges. We'll take payment tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. And good-night ladies." Mr. Huges walked away, his two companions following close behind.

Letting out a little sigh of relief Link slumped his shoulders. The trades were done it seemed.

"You need to stop doing that Link. It's too much of a tell," Ruvano ordered. He immediately straightened and looked at her wide-eyed. But she patted him on the back. "But you did well for your first trade. So what did you learn?"

Link looked back to the other camp. "That there are some very strange people in this world."

Throwing back her head, his Queen laughed. "Quite true! Now, let's get some rest."

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who are curious, a Momme is a unit of measure for silk fabric. It's in pounds per piece of 45 in. by 100 yards. Check it out on Wikipedia for more. But I'm sure I totally butchered how things really work in life.**

 **If I've failed to properly express the accents here, I apologize. Any help in this department is greatly appreciated. I hope this doesn't give too much away, but I'll be explaining the various cultural languages in Time's Saga.**

 **Hyrule – English. Nobles and the like are closely linked to The Queen's English, while the average Hylian speaks more of a casual American/ Southern Accent. The "Notherners" of Hyrule are likened to Irish dialects. **Although do note, Hyrule speaks in English dialects, but their writing is structured like Japanese, per the Nintendo release.**

 **Gerudo – I'll be using the official Nintendo words where possible, but the rest I've decided will be closer to Filipino or Cebuano (Courtesy of Google Translate). I've decided to stay away from Spanish for the Gerudo because that just doesn't seem to fit the style of their words.**

 **Holodrum – Scottish. I tried. I really tried with Mr. Huges, but I don't want this to be over the top. Imagine his accent, it if you will, please.**

 **Labrynnia – German/ Hungarian/ Austrian. Something like that, I think, will work well for this story.**

 **Hytopia – French. I mean, come'on. How could Hytopia be anything other then French?**

 **Gorons – Jamaican. They've got drums and say "Hey brother!" all the time. It's a perfect match. XD**

 **Zora – Italian. I haven't 100% decided this, but I think that will do. If anyone else wants to chime in on this one, I'm more than happy to take suggestions.**

 **Sheikah – Either Latin or Greek, I haven't decided. But most Sheikah speak The Queen's English for conversation. The "ancient language" is for special circumstances, which we won't get into for a while.**

 **And if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me if the switching of languages is too difficult to follow? I just want to see if I made the flow of dialogue and switching dialects easy enough, yet subtle enough to not scream in your face.**

 **Thanks for reading this giant author's note! I'll see you next week!**

 **-The Friendly Critiquer**


	26. Chapter 26: Enter Castletown

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Tis been said of legends past, of the Savior-King who passed through gates unbidden. T'was he who passed through Gate of Hell and back again. T'was also he who simply walked with peasants through the gates of his own city, unannounced. So take care in greeting all those who enter your way, for they perchance may be Kings among commoners."_

 **Chapter 26: Enter Castletown**

Link woke up groggy the next morning. He had slept outside before when he was with the hunters or undergoing some extreme training but this time it was different. Hyrule Field was altogether too different from the desert.

The wind that whispered through the grass was warm, instead of freezing cold. And there were bugs. Lots and lots of creeping, chirping, and buzzing bugs that he could hear but never see. Except for the fireflies. Last night Nabooru ended up chasing him around for a while, as he chased after the flickering lights that always seemed to disappear when he got close. It was great fun. And the grass was so soft he could take off his shoes without worrying about burning his feet. It was also far more humid than Link was used to. When he woke up, he discovered that his horse blanket that he used to cover himself was damp.

He looked to Nabooru for help, as he didn't know what to do with a wet blanket. It simply had never happened before. She inspected it and with a little shake she got off most of the big droplets.

"Not much you can do about it. Just get your horse ready," she said with a yawn. Nabooru had taken one of the late shifts.

Link went off to prepare his horse. Brise was standing picketed with the others, and when he approached, she whickered. Picking a handful of the grass, Link offered it, though there was plenty of grass where she was standing. While she was munching away, Link threw the blanket over her. He then ran to retrieve the saddle which was located near the campfire. Once he returned he found she had shaken the blanket off and it was now crumpled. With a laugh, Link set down the saddle and carefully arranged the blanket back on. It turned into a game where he would have to quickly grab the saddle before she tugged off the blanket and stained it green with her teeth. This lasted for only a few minutes, by which point Nabooru was staring Link down with her hands on her hips. Finally serious, Link finished prepping his horse and returned back to the firepit.

Tahnra was warming a few pieces of tektite meat and handed one to Link. "They're as rubbery as ever, but at least there's no sand in it," she commented. Link could only nod, as his mouth was already full.

He was about to sit on the ground but thought better of it. His feet were wet and little blades of grass were sticking all over. Not wanting to be damper than he already was, Link chose to stand next to the fire to eat his meal. And Tahnra was right; the tektite meat was hard to chew.

Looking around as he attempted to choke down the scanty meal Link saw that funny man, Mr. Huges, approach.

"Queen Ruvano," Link called. She was checking over the saddlebags and looked up when she heard her name. "Mr. Huges is here."

She quickly hurried back to the campfire and met the Holodrumian with a friendly wave.

"Good mornin', Miss Ruvano." Mr. Huges said brightly. "Thank you again for your services last night. Here's the promised fifty rupees." He extended his hand and in it was a purple rupee.

"Thank you, Mr. Huges," said Ruvano as she gently took the money. But then she tilted her head and asked, "What's with the clothe you have there?"

A wide grin split the merchant's face. "Call it a business favor!" he exclaimed, "It's the latest fashion in Castletown and should be Laddy-boy's size. If you don't mind me bein' so blunt about it, he's looks quite strange. And if he be blend'n in, well, I don't mind offer'n this first piece. Just as long as you keep me in mind for future trades." He gave a wink and brought the clothing up to be examined.

Ruvano didn't take the clothes. In fact, her face gave nothing away. Instead, she turned to look at Link. He got the message. Placing his meager breakfast down he quickly walked over to the two traders.

With a light cough, he spoke in Common Hylian, "Thank-you, Mr. Huges."

Link mentally kicked himself for being so quiet. He wanted to speak louder, but a sudden fear gripped him. Finally speaking to someone outside of his tribe was a terrifying thought.

Thankfully he knew what to say so he didn't stumble over the words. "It's a kind gesture. And it certainly won't be forgotten. We'll keep you in mind when the next season starts."

The grin that had almost faded with Ruvano's refusal came back in full force across Mr. Huges' face. His mustache twitched proudly and he straightened his shoulders a little more. "I'm very glad to hear that, Laddy-bo-er, well, I suppose I should call you Prince Link."

Link gave a short nod of his head as he was passed the clothing. He tucked it under one arm and extended a hand.

Mr. Huges gripped tightly and continued speaking. "Very glad to make your acquaintance, Prince Link. Miss Ruvano. Our deals been satisfactory, and I look forward to conductin' future trades with you."

He took a step back and smiled at them both. With a jolly twist of his mustache, Mr. Huges said, "I'll be off now. More tradin' to be done in the south before I head back home. Good travels to you. And I'll be sure to see you again!"

Link and Ruvano slightly raised their hands in parting then turned back to their campsite.

"Quite the unusual man," Ruvano commented in Gerudo. She warned, "There won't be anyone like that in Castletown, so be prepared, Prince Link."

He nodded his head but stared at the clothes in his hands. They were soft and cottony. The shirt was white, but it came with a lime green vest. Those were OK, Link thought. But he was horrified to find the pants were skinny.

He quickly looked up to Ruvano and asked, "Do I really have to wear this?"

With a chuckle, she replied, "I'm not going to force you to do anything, Link. But I will say this; it will be in your best interest to acclimate yourself to Hyrule's ways sooner rather than later. Now, go and put those away. You won't have to wear them for your ride to Lon-lon."

A relieved sigh escaped him as he quickly stuffed the clothes in a saddlebag. By now, most of the Gerudo were ready. The camp was cleaned, and just before Tahnra finished putting away breakfast Link snatched back his portion. A few minutes later they were back on the road.

Link gave a final, friendly wave to Mr. Huges' caravan, who were still preparing for their day. He tried ignoring the many stares he received and resisted the urge to feel his ear tips. To keep himself busy, he rubbed his horses' neck and strained to listen to the variety of sounds around him.

There were plenty of bird calls he was unfamiliar with, so when he heard a new one he would swing his head to find the source. Many times, he didn't see anything but the tall, swaying grass, the rolling hills, and the occasional tree. Sometimes there was a little settlement. Nothing more than a small collection of buildings with a garden and animals scattered about.

These settlements continued to grow in size and number the longer they rode. The land also became flatter and Link could see for miles all around. He stood up in the saddle sometimes, which made the other Gerudo chuckle.

At one point during their journey, Ruvano called Nabooru and Link to the front.

"So Nabooru," she began, "What did you find in Mr. Huges' caravan?"

Link looked curiously to Nabooru. He wanted to know as well. In fact, he begged Ruvano to let him help Nabooru, but they both refused. Their reasoning was that Link shouldn't attempt to damage any relations with the supposedly friendly man, and that he would have plenty of practice sneaking about in Castletown.

"Well, you were right, Queen Ruvano. He is hiding something, but I never found out what. His wagons have a false bottom, but the locks were irritatingly enchanted. I didn't think it prudent to attempt a magical override. About half were full, from the sounds they made when I knocked on them. So he's certainly trading illegal goods, but what they are, where they're from, or to whom, I have no idea."

Tahnra spoke up behind them. "During my watch, I'm pretty sure I spotted a Sheikah. Rather inexperienced, as he was a little too close to camp and he got scared away pretty easily. But I don't know if he was there because of the Holodrumian traders or us."

"Hmmm," Ruvano hummed, "How curious."

"So what do we do now?" Link asked.

Ruvano was quiet for several long minutes. Link opted to look around at the passing country-side. Hyrule truly was a beautiful place.

"We do what we're planning to do." Link snapped his head back to look at Ruvano. "There were no illegal actions on our part of the trade. And we only found out about Mr. Huges' side business after the fact. That's probably a large reason why he was so open to trading with us. I believe he's a thief as well. Or at least has dealings with other thieves."

"So will we continue trading with him?"

Ruvano frowned, "Why of course. He's given us a generous offer, and if his credit is valid, I see no point in alienating him. In fact, the Council will probably increase trades with him. He could turn out to be a valuable alley."

Link nodded his head. It made sense. "So what about the Shei-"

He cut himself off when Nabooru gave him a glare. A group of farmers were crossing in front of them, herding their goats to another field. Ruvano halted the troupe and they kept their distance. The farmers on the other hand ushered their cattle faster, not out of politeness, but because the Gerudo straight up scared them. As Ruvano gave them the signal to move on, Link tried a friendly wave. All he received was a jaw-dropping stare as he passed. Link's smile faltered.

It was several minutes later, when Ruvano was sure the road was clear, that she spoke. "Never forget, Link. The Sheikah will always be watching you. Like Tahnra said, we have no idea if that shadow-clad dog was tailing Mr. Huges or us. But undoubtedly the castle is already aware of your entry into Hyrule."

Link swallowed down his rising panic and tightened his grip in the reins.

With a side-long glance Ruvano assured him, "There's nothing to fear, Prince Link. You've done nothing wrong. And even if you are spotted by one when you're out at night with Nabooru, it's unlikely you'll be reported to the Castletown guards. The Sheikah are notorious sticklers for rules, and their every action surrounds their central duty: protect the royal family. As long as you're not seen as a threat to the Royal line, your fine."

Link frowned at that. He insisted in asking, "But what if they think I'm a threat?"

His hair suddenly flew in his face, with Nabooru's friendly flick of her hand. "Stop worrying, squirt! You're no threat to anybody. You're simply here to learn. The nobles might put up a fuss, but the Sheikah have no opinion about you whatsoever. You're either friend or foe to the Royal Family. And if you _were_ foe, we'd be chased back to the Valley by now. Or dead."

"Oh," was all he could say. The thought of lying dead in a ditch scared whatever curious questions he had right out of him.

"On that note, Link," Ruvano spoke, "Now's a good reminder for you to keep a tight lid on your magic. There's no need for you to expose your abilities this early, so no showing off."

Link agreed, and the discussion was finished.

* * *

"That's not how you catch a cu-coo, Gerudo-boy."

Link was lying face-down on the ground with a little puff of dirt settling on top of him. It was mid-afternoon, and the Dancing Troupe had made it to Lon-lon Ranch. The plateau was smaller than what Link first thought, but he was told by Ruvano that the entirety of Lon-lon Ranch included acres of grass all around the plateau. The land formation just happened to be a secure location for people and cattle, so it was designated as the home base for the famous ranch.

Link frowned as he sat up. A girl his age was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and looking pensively at him. She had a bright shock of red hair that loosely fell over her back, but that seemed to be the only Gerudo feature she retained. Her skin was just a shade darker than his own, so it was practically a bright white compared to any of his other sister's.

"Who are you?" he demanded. He wasn't sure if he liked being called Gerudo-boy.

"I'm Malon. I own this ranch. And you're not supposed to chase cu-coos."

Link pressed his lips together and turned to look at the white fat birds that were strutting about only a few feet away.

"But I've never seen a cu-coo!" he insisted as if that was a perfectly logical reason to chase the birds around.

Startled, Malon dropped her arms as her eyes grew wide. "What'dya mean you ain't never seen a cu-coo?"

Suddenly squinting her eyes she crossed her arms. "That's not true! Everybody's seen a cu-coo. You're a liar!"

"I'm- I'm not a liar!" Link scrambled to his feet and got eye to eye with the rude girl.

"That's enough you two! Malon, you don't own the ranch, your father does. And Link lives in a place where they don't raise cu-coos."

Link turned with a huge smile on his face. "Naomi!" He shouted, and before he knew it he was wrapped around her waist. Hugging her tightly, he looked up to see her smiling face.

Brushing back his bangs, she said, "Farore's Mercy! You've gotten big, Link!"

She, in fact, didn't look any different from the last time they saw each other, which was at the celebration where Link was named prince.

Before he could say anything, Malon pouted, "Hey! How do you know my mom?"

Letting go of Link, Naomi straightened. "Malon, this is Prince Link of the Gerudo. Remember when I left when you were six? And I took those cows? And you nearly gave daddy a heart-attack because you ran-away to follow me?"

Malon was smart enough to look sheepish. Naomi ignored her mumbling and explained, "I met him when I went to the desert. Now be nice. I'm going to help the others."

"Aw, but I wanna talk with you! And show you my magic!" Link insistently tugged at her long sleeves. He was gently pushed back.

"Sorry, Link. I know we haven't seen each other for a long time, but I know you can't stick around. You've got to get to Castletown before dark." And with a grumble, Naomi muttered, "And I've got to make sure my sisters don't rile up the cattle too much."

So with a final squeeze of his hand, Naomi walked away. When she heard a crash come from the barn she ran inside just as several more cu-coos flew out with their feathers all ruffled.

Link and Malon were left standing to look at each other. Deciding it was weird to just stare at her, Link focused on his attention on a nearby cu-coo. His fingers twitched and soon he began stalking the creature. It turned its beady black eyes on him and in another second it flew several feet away.

"Hey!" Link reached out but then slumped his shoulders in defeat.

With an exaggerated sigh, Malon said, "If you want to know how to catch cu-coo's, watch me."

She carefully walked up to the cu-coo, and it immediately stopped it pecking. Unlike Link, she stopped as well and acted as if the sky was suddenly very interesting. The cu-coo stared at her for a long moment with suspicious eyes then decided she wasn't a threat and returned to pecking the ground. In a flash, Malon snatched the bird up. It began making a raucous screak and some feathers floated on the wind.

Malon was laughing. "You can fly with a cu-coo!" she yelled and took off running.

Link could only watch as she leapt high into the air. The cu-coo frantically beat its wings and incredibly Malon didn't drop like a rock. Instead, she floated gently down, much like the feathers all around her. Once her toes touched ground, she let go of the bird and it flew off indignantly.

She dusted herself off and grinned. "Cu-coos are pretty awesome! But horses are way better," she added as an afterthought.

Jumping in excitement, Link shouted, " _That looked so cool! I wanna try_!"

Malon gave him a funny look. "What'da'ya say?"

Link stopped moving and returned the look. It should be obvious what he said, she was Ger-

"Don't you know Gerudo?" he asked in Common Hylian.

"The language my mommy sometimes speaks? I know some words." Malon then proceeded to list off a number of swear words Link learned from the hunters.

He gasped. "Those are bad words!"

With wide eyes, Malon whispered, "Are they!? Oh no!"

She then clasped her hands together and prayed, "Hylia, forgive me. I did not know my sin."

Before Link could ask why she did that, Nabooru called. " _Liiiink! We're leaving!_ "

He twirled around to find her standing next to the barn, with two heavy-laden packs next to her.

" _Aw, but I wanted to fly with a cu-coo_ ," he whined.

" _No buts! Come'on. We need to be in Castletown before the gates close._ " Her tone of voice told him she not about to have an argument.

" _Okay,_ " he said somewhat bitterly. "I'll see you later Malon." He waved as he trotted away.

With a grin she said, "Bye, Gerudo-boy!"

As he adjusted the straps on his shoulders, he shouted back, "My name's LINK!"

* * *

The sun wouldn't set for another hour when the Dancing Troupe arrived at the castle walls, which was all well and good. Link stared in awe at the structure. The walls were tall, perhaps as tall as the canyon cliffs. They were smooth, but Link figured he could find enough hand-holds between the layers of stone to scale the structure. Looking all the way to the top he could see little figures walking along the ramparts, shining as the light reflected off their armor.

The gate was busy. Very busy. Many people were streaming in and out of the city, in a hurry to finish their business before nightfall. Farmers were directing their empty wagons out of the marketplace, while travelers passing through sought safety, or nobles out for a hunt were returning to their homes.

Link stood behind Ruvano and next to Nabooru, who was acting as a perfect wall between him and all the interesting happenings. He moved to draw the cloak back to see better but Nabooru was quick to tug it back down.

"You need to keep it on, Link," she hissed. "It'll cause too much of a ruckus if you're out in the open like this."

Link grumbled and shifted the pack on his back. It was very heavy. He was proud he could carry it this far but now that they were waiting in line to enter the city it was nothing but dead weight to him.

His ears picked up a commotion behind him. It was a rather obnoxious squabble.

"Admit it, Groose! You are angry because I happened to take down that fox before you!"

A young man sitting tall on a white horse was trailing behind a boy around Link's age who was riding a dark mare. Link stared at the boy. He was surprised, as the young noble had a bright shock of red hair similar to his sisters.

"No!" came the boy's irate reply. He was pushing through the crowd without a care in the world. Peasants and even merchants had to dive out of the way of the parade. Nabooru nearly crushed Link as she shielded him. He ducked his head under her arm to continue watching, much to her annoyance.

The young man only laughed as his horse trotted forward. He had a rather smug look on his sickly-pale face. "Are you sure, little Lord Gallagher? I dare say, your face is as red as your hair!"

Groose looked as if he wanted shout back, but he closed his mouth just in time. He turned away and urged his horse under the gate. Link was a little surprised that they didn't have to stop.

"Do they not have to talk to the guards?" He whispered.

The other noble followed as well as two older men dressed less nicely. Those men carried a few dead birds and foxes strung over the back of the horses.

It was Ruvano who answered with a snort, "Of course not. They're nobles. Remember your studies with Aaroot? The younger one appears to be a count, based on the draping on his horse. The older one is probably a marquee or even a duke, if his mannerism is anything to go by. Remember their faces. You'll meet them officially someday."

With a gulp, Link nodded. He was certainly curious about the red-haired boy, but he really didn't want to meet the young man. If that noble treated his friends like that…

Nabooru caught Link's hand. The crowds were quickly reforming, and though it seemed no one wanted to be near the Gerudo, they ended up being pushed from all sides anyway.

"I hate this part," Tahnra grumbled.

It was nearly twenty minutes later before Ruvano stepped forward and had a guard address her by getting right in his face. She was quickly losing her cool as dusk approached. Even Link noticed the blatant disrespect the guards showed the Gerudo. The continually chose merchants, traveling traders, or even peasants a few times over the warrior women to pass through the security.

The guard scowled and imperceptibly lowered his spear. Ruvano acted like she didn't notice and smiled anyway. She spoke Common Hylian with practiced ease.

"I'm Ruvano and I'm traveling with eight others. We will be staying in Castletown for about two months. We will be conducting trade under the New Hyrulian Trade Pact."

"Goods?" the guard asked in the most bored voice Link had ever heard.

Ruvano was prompt, "Silk, glass bottles, crafted jewelry."

The guard looked over the group with a suspicious eye. Tahnra, ever the cheeky one, gave a seductive smile. In contrast, Nabooru scowled. When he noticed she was holding onto a shorter figure's pale hand, the guard stiffened.

In a voice harsher than the situation called for, he demanded, "You! With the cloak. Take it off, I need to see your face."

With a nod from Ruvano and a little hand squeeze from Nabooru, Link slowly lifted the cloak off his head. He tried for a pleasant smile, but it came off more as a grimace. Now that he was told to take off his cloak by the grumpy guard, he suddenly didn't want to.

The guard leaned forward and accused, "You're not Gerudo! Why are you traveling with them?"

Link's face was a mixture of shock and sadness. Being so different from his sisters had never seemed so insulting. Why couldn't he be Gerudo, too?

Ruvano put an arm around him before he could say a word in his defense. "Of that, you are wrong, good sir. This is Prince Link of the Gerudo. I'm sure you've heard the rumors." Her voice took on an icy tone near the end.

She continued hurriedly, before the guard could open his mouth. "Anyway, he's here to learn trade. I'm sure there's no problem with him being in the city for a few weeks?" She rose an eyebrow in subtle challenge.

The guard quickly closed his gaping mouth and just growled at Link, "Very well, then." He straightened and waved them through.

Link dipped his head as he walked passed. "Thank you," he said politely. Nabooru kept a tight grip on his hand.

The guard scoffed a little. Link wasn't sure if the Hylian wanted him to hear or not, but he heard the guard mumble to his partner, "That's about the poorest prince I've ever seen."

Link rubbed the diadem on his forehead when he heard their mocking laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've had it in my head for a while to turn Time's Saga into a webcomic/ manga. I've really enjoyed writing it, and as a so-called 'graphic artist', I feel like I need more experience with the tools of the trade. Being a manga/ comic artist was something I dreamed about doing all throughout middle/high school and followed me into college. (hehe, it's a funny story, but in a way, following that dream was how I met my husband! XD) Now that things have significantly slowed down, I think I'm ready to dip my toes into the water. Of course, there are plenty of other stories I would love to tell visually, but I figured that since I already have the bones to Time's Saga (haha, you should see the pile of notes I have), I figured this one would be the place to start. I'd just like to know if anyone would be interested in following this story into another medium.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I much appreciate all of you! (I feel like I don't say that enough.)**

 **-TFC**


	27. Chapter 27: City Sights

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!**

 **You're too kind! So many of you gave so many lovely reviews and support for my idea. You have no idea how much of a confidence booster that is to me!**

 **So obviously I'm not going to be submitting any comic pages for a while. The absolute soonest it's going to happen is in June. Probably later. But I really do intend to do it, if school/ work/ other life lets me. I'll be continuing my weekly chapter updates for as long as I can. And for those of you scared that I won't finish this story, don't worry. I'm going to do my darndest to finish it in writing. It's frankly the easiest and best way for me to organize my future comic. If/ When it happens, I'll give you guys all the information you need to find it.**

 **You really are a lovely group of followers! Thanks again!**

 **-TFC**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

 _"Oh, yes. The glorious crown jewel of the Kingdom of Hyrule! The City at the Foot of the King! The center for all trade and the magic capital of the world. The Home of the Eight Noble Families, and Seat to the Throne of the Blood of the Goddess. But don't let that fool ya, kid. Behind it's tall walls, shimming fountains, and orchestrated paths lie the mud and muck of reality. The filth of deceit. The stench of whoredoms. And the carelessness of apathy. Good thing I know my way around this place."_

 **Chapter 27: City Sights**

"Come on, Nabooru! Wake-up, wake up! I wanna see the city!"

Nabooru cracked one eye open but immediately squeezed it shut. Oh, Din that hurt.

"Link. Stop. Touching. Me."

Prince Link froze. That was Nabooru's scary voice. The one where he witnessed a spear snap in half as Nabooru simply squeezed the wood in anger. But he didn't understand. Why was she so upset this early? Tahnra hadn't even talked with her yet.

"Um… OK," he squeaked as he backed away from the bed.

The adult moaned as she slowly placed a hand to her forehead. "And stop shouting. You're suppos'ta use your inside voice," she slurred.

"I'm not shouting," Link protested. He was worried. What happened to Nabooru?

They had arrived at the inn just after sunset. Link was ordered to stay in the room he and Ruvano were sharing and review or rewrite the trade agreements they had brought with. It was tedious work, and he spent most of the time pouting. The rest of the Gerudo got to have fun and he could sometimes hear their accented voices float through the thin wooden walls. At one point he heard Nabooru and Tahnra get into a rather vocal fight that ended with a lot of loud cheering.

"I'm'a'gonna thangle thanra for ma'in' me take'hat bet," Nabooru groaned.

"What bet?"

"SHHH-shh -ooaahhh!" Nabooru finally cracked her bleary eyes open to glare at Link. He swallowed. Apparently, he spoke a little too loudly again.

Nabooru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She said very carefully and quietly, "Link. Can you _very slowly_ pull me up? I needa take a piss."

"OK."

"Quiet- ah!" Nabooru suddenly dropped her voice and rubbed her eyes. With a whisper she pleaded, "Quietly please! I'm soooo hung over. This headache is killin' me."

Without another word, Link carefully grasped Nabooru's outstretched hand and firmly held it. Once she stopped rubbing her head and gave him her other hand, Link braced himself. But Nabooru didn't move.

Instead she groaned, "Oh, I don't want to do this."

"Ah…" Link was stumped. He didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do. "Should I get Ruvano? You don't look too good."

"No! No. Don't do that. Ruvano wouldn't help. 'N' 'sides I really gotta pee so get me to the bathroom." Nabooru was barely coherent.

"But there aren't bathrooms here," Link scrunched his nose. "Hylians use chamber pots."

"Wha…?" Nabooru stared at him stupidly. Link let go of one of her hands and slightly turned to point at a decidedly disgusting pot positioned on the floor at the foot of her bed. Nabooru slightly lifted her head to squint, then her face became green.

"Ugh. By Din, I've forgotten about that. Reason number eight why I don't like Castletown."

She then tightened her grip on Link and suddenly jerked herself upright. Link was ready for her though. His well-toned arms pulled her up while the rest of his body stayed rigid and balanced, the perfect post for Nabooru to lean against.

"Whoa!" Her eyes widened, and she promptly closed her mouth.

Trying not to gag with her, Link commented, "If that's reason number eight, I don't think I wanna find out what reasons one through seven are."

Their short walk through the town last night was a cultural shock to Link. He had heard from others about the habits of Castletown residents but in his excitement of actually having entered Hyrule, he had forgotten some gross factors about living in the city. Nabooru had to keep tugging him this way and that to make sure he didn't go walking through some disgusting pile of trash. Link was very glad he had Nabooru with him in this rather alien world.

After a few deep breaths and resting her head on his shoulder Nabooru slowly rose to stand.

"Nah, ya don't. But you'll find out some day," she replied. After swaying a bit she ordered, "OK, scram. I'll be out in a few."

Link didn't believe her. "Ya sure? 'Cuz your still leaning against me."

Tenderly, Nabooru released his arms and placed a hand against her forehead. She growled, "I'm _fine_. Now go."

With another doubtful look, Link backed away. He wasn't about to make Nabooru any angrier than she already was. So he closed the door _quietly_ and walked away. He hadn't taken three steps when he heard retching coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

It was definitely more than half an hour later when Nabooru finally showed up at the table Link was sitting at. He was going over the changes he made last night with Ruvano when Nabooru slumped over their papers.

"I warned you not to take that bet, Nabooru." Ruvano spared a heartless glance at the moaning woman, "Tahnra's done the Chateau Challenge six times. And she's only lost once."

"What, really?" Nabooru lifted her head. Link snatched his carefully worded parchment off her sweaty forehead. She completely ignored his huffing complaints. "Who'd she loose to? Because that woman can drink like a horse."

Ruvano gave a wry smile, "She lost to Rubolson."

"Oh. That explains it." Nabooru then laid her head back down. Link was quick to snatch any other papers out from under her before her head made a soft ' _whump_ '.

He looked at her worriedly. "So are ya gonna show me the city, Nabooru? I've been waiting forever."

"Yeah, yeah I will. Just give me some time, Kid." Nabooru yawned. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Not quite seven." Ruvano scratched a note on her paper.

"What!?" Nabooru shrieked. She then moaned, "Ugh, no wonder my life sucks right now."

Giving Link the stink eye and she said, "Kid, you need to learn the concept of 'sleeping in'. You can actually do that while in Castletown. In fact, you should, since most Gerudo do their work at night here."

Link's ears perked up and a grin crossed his face. With an excited whisper he asked, "Do you mean thieving? Are we gonna go tonight?"

"Prince Link," Ruvano's sharp voice cut through his excitement. Link immediately sat back in his chair looking like a wounded puppy.

Before he could ask 'what?' she explained, "Never admit that we're thieves in Gerudo or Hylian. And don't think of the Tribe in that way. We're honest and fair and we take only what is due to us. Remember, that is our code."

Sheepishly, Link looked down at his hands. He didn't mean to say it like that. He just wanted to do what Nabooru did best. With a nod of his head to show he understood, Link looked back up.

"Sorry. It's just that I really want to try it. Nabooru's been teaching me and I really want to prove that I can do it."

The adults shared a glance then Nabooru lifted herself off the table. "Aw, Link! You don't have to prove yourself here. You've already past all my tests."

"Yeah, but those were just tests," Link objected. "I wanna know what it's _really_ like."

Ruvano chuckled. "I don't blame ya. You're Gerudo after all. So Nabooru will take you out for a few jobs." Before Link could shout for joy, she hurried to say, " _But!_ You _have_ to do everything Nabooru tells you! The last thing we need is for our prince to be caught because he made a simple mistake."

Link could only close his mouth and nod his head. This was too great an opportunity for him to pass up. He only deflated a little with Ruvano's next words.

"And I don't want this to become a habit of yours, Prince Link. I'm allowing you to learn this from Nabooru because I think it's a useful skill, but don't ya dare do it while living in the Castle. The nobles would only use it against us. It could destroy our relations with Hyrule."

"OK, Queen Ruvano. I understand," Prince Link promised.

Nodding her head, Ruvano said, "Good. Now, I think it's about time you two went off. You won't be doing anything today, but it'll be good for you to get a feel of the place. Also, Link, be on the lookout for legitimate jobs you can do. You'll need to earn your fair share of the stay too. And I don't want you to be bored and get into trouble. Nabooru, help him out, would ya?"

With a lazy salute, Nabooru yawned, "Sure thing, Queen Ruvano. I take it he shouldn't work for any of those black-listed merchants?"

"Of course not," Ruvano scoffed. "I don't think Link would learn anything useful from them."

"Which ones are the black-listed merchants, again?" Link asked. His brow was furrowed as he tried to remember the reports he had read.

Nabooru placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood up. "You'll find out," she said as she slowly wobbled away. "I'll show ya their places today."

"Yes!" Link shouted as he pushed out of his chair.

"Ah! Quiet! These walls are thin. They're not at all like our stone walls." Ruvano reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Link cringed.

"Don't tell me sorry. It's Tahnra who'll be after you if you wake her up." Ruvano turned back to the paperwork before her. But then she suddenly looked up and said, "Oh, and Link. I'd recommend you wear those clothes Mr. Huges gave you. Nabooru's going to be looking her part today, so it's best if you tried to blend in too. So that means leaving your jewelry behind."

Link cringed. He really didn't want to wear those clothes. He rubbed his head piece nervously.

"But, where should I put them?"

"Keep them in your bag. They'll be safe there."

Biting his lips, Link nodded and walked back to his room.

Grudgingly, he pulled out the shirt, vest, and horrible pants. They were a bit wrinkly being stuffed in the bag, so Link tried brushing them out before putting them on. Like he had guessed, the shirt wasn't too bad. It was definitely longer and baggier than what he was used to, but it fit well enough. And the vest was nice, though Link had to wonder why it was green. The majority of Link's clothes were black, the symbol of authority. He hadn't worn youthful green in a long time. And, like he suspected, the pants were troublesome. They were thick and woolen, but worse, they were tight. Once he finally had them on, he had trouble moving his legs. He could barely lift his knees because of the stiff fabric.

Nabooru found him sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed when she walked through the door.

"Aw, don't look so glum, Kid. I know Gerudo clothing is way better, but you're looking like you swallowed rotten leever meat."

Link tried tugging at the stiff pantlegs. "I don't like it," he muttered.

Then he looked up and nearly jumped in surprise. Dropping his jaw, he stuttered, "Na-Nabooru!? Is that really you?"

The woman standing in his doorway looked nothing like his adopted mother. She was the same height, but her hair was a bit duller, her eyes were closer to brown than gold, and her skin was pale. But more than that was the clothes. She was wearing a pink cotton dress that stopped only an inch from the floor and a white scarf was tied around her neck. In one hand she carried a woven basket.

The woman's rosy red lips stretched into a smirk. She brought one hand up to her high cheek bone and said, "Oh, stop staring. You're making me blush!" Nabooru then cackled.

Link snapped his jaw closed and crossed his arms as he stood up. "How was I supposed to know? You look so different."

Getting her laughter under control, Nabooru explained. "Well I can't exactly walk around Castletown as a Gerudo with you tagging behind. We're stepping on a lot of noble's toes already, with you being in the capital without an official invitation." She muttered an aside, "Though I think we can do that more often."

Sighing, she reiterated what Prince Link had heard many times over the past few months. "You're going to be an emissary for us, but for now we don't need to parade your presence and get their feathers all in a ruffle."

In a tittering voice she mockingly said, "Propriety must come first!" Then for added effect she placed a hand on her hip and threw her nose in the air.

That made Link lose it. He fell back onto the bed, put his hands on his stomach, and laughed loudly. A sudden bang on the wall made him stop. Link straightened up and turned to look at Nabooru. She had a somewhat wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, it's payback time!" She then shooed him off the bed, so she could kneel on it. Swiftly, she rapped on the wall as loud as she could several times, then scrambled back.

"Come on! The bear's awake! And we don't want to be trapped in here!" She pulled on Link's arm, practically dragging him out the door.

Link could've sworn he heard growling behind them.

* * *

"So how do you look so different?" Link asked as he swiveled his head in every direction.

"Watch where you're stepping!" was Nabooru's reply. Though they were linked arm in arm it was more of Nabooru dragging Link around obstacles than it was Link 'doing his duty to protect the fair maiden'.

Link pressed up against Nabooru to let a hurrying cart-pushing peddler pass them. He asked again, "Well? Is it transformation magic?"

"Not so loudly!" she hissed. In a quiet voice she said, "Yes, partly. My skin is lighter though, because of the powder I used. Good thing women's powder is still in fashion, as it's very perfect for completing the look."

"But your eyes? And hair?"

"Of course the eyes are magic. Can't do anything about the nose though. And the hair is pretty simple. All I need to do is rub some oil to it make it darker. Ruvano wanted me to make it as brown as possible, but I figure if there's a tribe of Hylians from the south that can have red hair, then I can keep mine." Nabooru snorted in aggravation.

Link smiled at that. Nabooru was always somewhat rebellious.

She stopped and tugged Link to a halt. "Alright, we're coming up to the main markets. Now, do you remember what I told you?"

"Stay close to you," Link immediately answered. "Try to stay out of people's way. Don't touch anything. Don't take anything. And always speak in Hylian."

"Good," Nabooru nodded. "Now, what was wrong with what you just did?"

Link furrowed his brows. He didn't think he did anything wrong. He reached up to rub his diadem but was startled to find it missing. Jerking his hand away he flashed a scared look to Nabooru.

Before he opened his mouth, she said, " _You left it at the inn, remember? And you weren't speaking Hylian._ "

With a cringe, he muttered, " _Sorry. I just forgot._ "

Nabooru sighed and placed a hand on his head. Continuing to speak in Common Hylian, she said, "Stop saying you're sorry all the time. It's easy to slip into your normal language. That's why we're here. To get you some real-life practice."

With a hum, she then said, "We're going to have to do something about that tan line on your forehead, though. It's looks funny."

Link immediately slapped his hands to his forehead. He bit his lip and hesitantly asked, "Do what?"

Glancing around, Nabooru snickered, "Don't worry. I'm just gonna find you a hat. But for now, keep that hood over you."

Link tugged the cowl lower and ducked his head. It made it a little more difficult to see, but he trusted Nabooru to lead him around the various obstacles the city provided. It was a few minutes later before Nabooru dropped his hand. With short movements of her hand she signed him a message.

"Wait here," is what she silently said, "and watch me."

With a sign back, Link signaled that he understood. Slightly lifting up the hood he glanced around to see what it was that caught Nabooru's interest. On the opposite side of the street was an open-air market where merchants of every kind sold every item imaginable. There were beautiful necklaces on display, barrels of onions and tomatoes, racks of potions, and tall mounds of spices. And not too far away was a little stand bursting with all manner of clothing.

As Nabooru slowly passed the shouting vendors she feigned interest in a few items. A leathery old man had a large smile on his face as Nabooru stopped to admire a necklace, but immediately started cursing her when she walked away. Another small and wiry merchant dared to approach Nabooru directly and practically shoved under her nose a basket of roasted chestnuts. He started shouting at her about some fantastic deal, but Nabooru wouldn't have any of it. She brought an arm up and tried pushing her way past the rude man. But the seller was quick, and he stepped right in front of her again with an even oilier smile. Again Nabooru tried passing, but this time she said something that Link couldn't hear. But the man didn't falter, and he stayed in line with Nabooru all the while gibbering away.

Even from where he was standing Link was getting annoyed. And he didn't even hear whatever it was that the man was saying. He couldn't believe Nabooru hadn't reacted yet. Then it happened.

As she tried pushing the man aside, she apparently used a little more force then before, because he was sent skidding across the cobblestone right in the way of a woman carrying a very large basket of apples on her head. The woman yelled, but it was too late. The man bumped into her, causing her to lose her balance and bring the apples tumbling to the ground. That, in turn, startled a flock of ducks a farmer was herding down the lane. A few tried going airborne, but they ended up causing an even bigger panic.

Link couldn't help himself. He started laughing. The entire scene was just so funny. He had never witnessed anything quite like it. Which is why he nearly missed Nabooru surreptitiously walk away from the scene and to the clothing merchant. She hurriedly walked past the stall. Perhaps to anyone else it looked as if she was trying to avoid the growing chaos like many others were doing. But Link saw her hand effortlessly glide across several articles of clothing. And as she shifted her basket to avoid it hitting some other passer-by, the items were casually dumped in. Then she simply walked away, not too fast, nor too slow.

Link grinned and his fingers itched. Even though he was pressed up against a wall, the mass of people passing him made him want to reach out and do as Nabooru did. He had to interlace his fingers to keep them from acting on their own. Biting his cheek, Link repeated in his head the orders Nabooru had given him just before they left the inn, "No stealing today. Not stealing today."

He anxiously waited for Nabooru to return. He knew she was making a loop around so she wouldn't have to face the same merchants again, but it was taking a while. As he shifted from foot to foot he continued staring at the commotion. The lady had managed to pick up all her apples after giving the chestnut man a serious scolding. The man, by now, had wisely left the area. All that was left was for the poor farmer to try and round up the last of his ducks. One merchant rather unkindly threw a duck out of his stall, and Link began to giggle again. The ducks were still nosily quacking to each other and Link began to imitate the sound.

"Quak, quak!" Link giggled again.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud " _Quak!_ " just above him. He turned just in time to see a fat duck furiously beat its wings as it made a bee-line landing for his head.

"Ah!" Link ducked from the duck as the fowl managed to pass over and skid to a stop just in front of him.

He stared at the duck.

The duck stared at him.

The duck then wiggled its tail and started waddling away. Link had to clap his hands around his mouth to keep from laughing again.

"And what are you laughing at boy?"

Link immediately straightened to find the farmer staring him down. He was not a happy man, with a gruff looking beard, deep wrinkles around his squinting eyes, and thin lips pressed into a frown.

" _Um, ah_ ," Link swallowed. The man certainly wasn't any larger than his sisters, but the boy was very aware of how alone he was. He managed to blurt out, " _The- the ducks!_ "

The man's squint deepened. "Eh, what'd'ya say? You're speak'n gibberish."

Pointing his finger at the ducks surrounding them Link said again, " _The duck- er_ – _I mean_ , the ducks are funny."

The farmer leaned toward him and examined Link for a long second. "You're'a strange kid, with a cloak like that an all. You've gotta funny lisp, too."

Link immediately went to drag the cloak lower over his head. It was partly to cover his quickly spreading blush and partly to cover his identifiable tan.

"Eh, whatever," the farmer suddenly backed off. "I've got more important things to do than talk with strange kids. Now move, I gotta get my duck."

Pressing himself against the wall, Link slid sideways until he felt that he was far enough away from the strange old man. Finally deciding he should stop starring, Link looked around the market. He still didn't see Nabooru, in neither her familiar Gerudo outfit or in the funny disguise. Where was she? Link hesitated. Should he go find her? But he was too unfamiliar with the city. It seemed to be far more dangerous then the canyons back home, what with the hoards of people, cacophony of sounds, and so many twists and turns that it was making him dizzy just thinking about it. No, he decided. He should wait. Nabooru would come for him eventually.

So Link made himself as small of an obstacle as possible and simply watched. From his angle he could see several stands with constant passerbys blocking his view. He felt that he shouldn't be in too much of the way, even though he was on the side that didn't have any stands, but people of all kinds still crowded around him.

Trying not to suffocate, Link tilted his head up and closed his eyes. Trying to calm the pounding in his ears, he breathed deeply. But that shocked him even more. There was no smell of the cool caverns where the hydromelons grew, nor the sweet scent of perfume mixed with sweat. There wasn't even the burning scent of molten glass or the ever-dusty scrolls. Instead, Link was hit with the putrid smells of animal dung that smelled worse than rotten molduga, the stench of unwashed bodies, and city filth that seemed to cling to every crevice. Link choked.

Coughing and hacking, though unpleasant, gave him a brief respite as people gave him a wide berth along with dirty looks. Link didn't care though. His mind was too busy processing what he should do next. His hands automatically moved to his lower back only to clench them in frustration. Of course his swords weren't there. He was in Hyrule. Heaven forbid someone see him with the Gerudo weapons while he was learning their customs in what was essentially an incognito mission.

Gritting his teeth, Link looked around the market yet again. _Where was she?_ He was reaching the limits of his patience in this rather unpleasant town. The morning's excitement was quickly wearing thin.

A commotion at the other end of the lane made Link push off the wall. Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth, Link could only hope that was Nabooru making a ruckus trying to find him. Perhaps she had forgotten where she had left him? Yes, that had to be it. Nabooru would never leave him alone for so long.

Trying to get past the flood of people was impossible though. It seemed that everyone was pushing against him, and when he broke through the masses, he discovered why.

It was not Nabooru.

In fact, like everyone else in this alley, they were strangers. But they were even stranger strangers. They were two grown men, which Link was still trying to get used to seeing their clean-shaven faces and pale skin, but they looked out-of-place in this dingy corner of the market.

Both were well-dressed, much finer than the farmers, peasants, or even merchants in the area. One man wore a lengthy and finely detailed robe with ruffles on the end, and almost seemed to glide as he walked. The snub-nosed man seemed to care very little about tarnishing his clothing and was completely at ease parading down the alley. In fact, if Link didn't know any better, it seemed like the man enjoyed scattering the people before him; It was much like how a flock of birds scattered in the wake of a circling eagle.

In contrast, the shorter and thicker man that walked beside him, exuded a lesser amount of arrogance in his gate. Though as Link watched, he felt as if he could respect this man more. He noticed the familiar shifting eyes of a warrior. And under the well-made shirt of green and gold, Link thought he saw inklings of bulging muscles. The only thing that was off-putting was the man's dark eyes. They seemed to be permanently squinted in an angry expression.

In a deceptively bored voice, the man in green asked, "Lord Mahafri … what are we doing here in the most pathetic place in the south district? You can't possibly find anything of value here."

"Tut-tut, Sir Zielnski! Are you perchance bored with this excursion?"

The warrior gave a sideways glance. An unabashed grin crossed Mahafri's face as he noticed the lack of reaction from the middle-aged man.

The black eyes shifted across the huddling crowd that had slowed to a crawl in deference to the two men taking up the entire walkway. Sir Zielnski replied in carefully measured words, "Not so much as bored, but as in I see absolutely no reason to be mingling here with the peasants. There cannot possibly be any trinket worth scrounging around for in these parts. Surely Celeeb, at the very least, will have whatever it is you're looking for."

Lord Mahafri frowned. "No, they don't. I've searched there ten times and I've always come up empty! No, I'm certain that my treasures cannot be found there." With a dramatic sigh he said, "So I'm forced to crawl through these hovels, hoping to stumble across them."

It was Sir Zielnski's turn to frown. "But I don't understand why you have to expose yourself like this and drag me along for protection." He gulped when he realized near slip-up.

Staring down his upturned nose, Lord Mahafri sniffed, "It certainly can't be _that_ bad. Isn't this what you always wanted to do? Protect the nobility to your last breath like your father and brother?" With a vicious twist, Mahafri snidely commented, "Then again, you are only protecting little old me, and not the King, like your dear sibling had the honor of doing, so no wonder you're always in a poor mood. You'll never live up to _that._ "

Everything about Zielnski stiffened, from the shoulders to tight neck, to even the thin lips. With a surprising lack of emotion, he firmly stated, "I am a man of honor. I took the vow to uphold my duty to King and country. Escorting you around Castletown is a simple matter. You are of high nobility and it is an honor to do so."

"Hmmm," Lord Mahafri purred, "Of course it is. I could certainly be nothing less. Now come and help me find my treasure. I'm sure you don't want me here longer in this place than need be."

Sir Zielnski imperceptibly relaxed. "What are we looking for that you couldn't send a pageboy to go buy?"

Lord Mahafri waved a hand as if he could grasp the item out of thin air. "A wonderful shiny red magical item! That decrepit wizard won't sell me the ones he has so I have to go through the trouble of finding some on my own."

Raising his eyebrows in question, Zielnski asked, "Are you talking about Sahasrahla? Why would you need an artifact from him?"

"Because it would be so useful." Mahafri stated tersely as he dragged his eyes over one stall overflowing with jewels. "Now, are you going to help me look?"

Without another word, Zielnski joined the noble in shoving aside the fake glass trinkets to find the real gems below. Seeing that the nobles were now preoccupied, traffic began to build. Link, totally distracted by the nobles, didn't notice so he was easily shoved to the ground.

"Ouf!" His knees scrapped the cobblestone, but he didn't have time to worry about dirtying his pants. Scrambling out of the way, Link just managed to not be crushed under a wheel. With angry retorts chasing him, Link leapt to the safety of the wall.

Lightly panting, Link looked around. He still couldn't see Nabooru. He needed her. It wasn't that he couldn't find his way back to the inn, he had a fairly good idea of which streets to take. The problem was he didn't know how to handle the pushy crowds. Running a hand through his hair, Link realized with horror that his hood had fallen off. Quickly, he threw it back on and slapped a hand across his forehead. Desperately, he hoped he was invisible.

"Eh, Kid!" came a hiss.

Link whirled to the right with his heart in his throat.

Nabooru stood there, as strange as ever in her dress and startingly pale skin. Without waiting for a reply, she smoothly flicked off his hood, peeled off his hand, and slapped a hat on his head. Link had to blink several times before any of this registered.

Then he exploded. "Nabo-"

"Shh!" Nabooru slapped a hand over his mouth. With a hiss she reprimanded. "Don't shout my name or else my whole disguise will have been for nothing!"

Link's eyes could only bulge. He couldn't reply even after Nabooru dropped her hand. She managed to throw some sugary confection into his mouth as he was saying her name. His brain had ceased to work since then.

Smacking his lips, he looked to Nabooru. She quickly answered his unasked question. "It's called a toffee. Simply sugar and nuts, which is why it's so delicious." She then put her hands on her hips and asked, "So why weren't you where I left you?"

Swallowing his treat, Link replied defensively, "You weren't coming! And when I stepped away, there was a huge crowd because of those two nobles." Link pointed at the two men.

Nabooru followed his finger and when she saw the men on the other side she stiffened. Quickly grabbing Link's hand she began pulling him along.

"No wonder it was so hard to come back through the crowds. Of course nobles would make this day worse," she muttered.

"What are we going to do?"

Not losing stride, Nabooru replied, "Keep showing you around Castletown. You'll need to memorize this place well enough because you'll be on your own tomorrow." Nabooru suddenly felt her hand squeeze.

"Alone?" a small voice asked behind her.

Slowing down, Nabooru brought Link to her side. "I'm never far from you, Link. But you're going to have to do this, and it's better now when you can run to your sisters."

Link slightly shuddered. He didn't like the idea of being alone in this city. It felt like an eternity for the few minutes Nabooru was gone.

Castletown wasn't quite what he expected.


	28. Chapter 28: Master of the House

**A/N: I've struggled a lot in writing this chapter. I suppose now is a good time to say that I'm not trying to advocate for any particular political or social view, though several themes regarding sensitive topics will** **be noticeable. Of particular interest to me is one that was highlighted four chapters ago and is** _ **motherhood/ parenthood.**_ **As someone who is hoping to very soon be a mother, and was raised by a super-fantastic mom, it breaks my heart to see how anti-motherhood people all across the board are. So this story relies heavily on Link and Nabooru's/ other role-models' relationship(s) and how important it is in keeping Link stable throughout all his life. It's something I'd like to explore as I guess I'm 'searching' for my own personal answers.**

 **But I digress. This chapter explores a bit on self-identity, a very important aspect of Time's Saga. It's far more than just gender-identity, but that, I think, would play a role in Link's life as he's** _ **raised by a tribe of women**_ **. I hope I've done justice to the struggle here, but we'll be exploring this theme ever-more as the story progresses,** **so questions, comments, and reviews are very much appreciated!**

 **ALSO! I recommend listening to Aryll's theme near the end of this chapter. I thought it fitting.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Oh! Tahnra! You should tell that story about that guy who fell head over heels for you!"_

" _Haha! Ok! So there was this idiot who followed me into the bar after the dancing was done. He was already wasted, as he downed an entire bottle when he watched me dance. Well, when walking down the steps the pathetic man somehow lost his balance and went tumbling all the way down the stairs! And then he had the gall to say, 'I think I've just fallen head-over-heels for you!' But what ruined it was the burp right after! EW! Then, thankfully, he passed out."_

 **Chapter 28: Master of the House**

Link fiddled with the waistband of his tight pants. He nervously glanced around, again noting the finely polished stone beneath his feet. Vainly he tried to balance on his toes, so his dirty shoes wouldn't mare the clean floor. Feeling very out of place in the opulent room that was filled with all kinds of men he had never imagined, Link began breathing erratically as the minutes slowly ticked by.

" _You're OK, Prince Link. Calm yourself._ " Ruvano's soothing presence washed over him. It was as if she had placed her comforting hand on his shoulder.

He nodded his head though she couldn't see him. Breathing deeply, Link squared his shoulders and tried to not look out-of-place in the sea of sober men. He could do this. This shouldn't be a problem. It would be over as soon as the manager came back with the money.

He was just about to rub his circlet out of nervous habit when his fingers brushed against the edge of his hat. It had turned out to be quite useful, as it completed his disguise. Problem was, it was a little tight with his ornament squeezed between it and his forehead. Just then Ruvano gave a him a slight pinging reprimand for the thought. It wasn't a disguise. He'd need to get used to wearing similar clothes eventually.

" _I know you're not happy about the situation, Link. But count this as your first big test. When that manager returns, be sure to thank him in Proper Hylian_."

This time Link quietly hummed in reply. Communicating through the jewels while trying to not look suspicious was harder than he thought. He pressed himself up against the wall when yet another pudgy merchant waddled past. Link wasn't sure which jiggled more, the man's waistline or the bags full of rupees hooked on his belt. He was sorely tempted to casually slide his hand past one pouch but a sharp ' _No!_ ' reverberated through his mind. So he stuffed his hands in the green vest to keep them from doing anything… unbecoming.

" _I know it's what Gerudo do,"_ came Ruvano's echoing sigh, _"but I really wish Nabooru hadn't taught you so well_."

Link had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling. " _But it's fun!_ " he sent back. A bit of a hungry look came into his eyes as he observed the merchants and bankers interact.

" _And dangerous!_ " This time his leader's voice bounced around so much, Link winced. " _I don't care how tempting it is, Prince Link. You will only do it under my or Nabooru's supervision. OK?_ "

He quietly whispered, " _OK._ " Then he quickly looked around again to make sure no one saw or heard him mutter. It was then he noticed the man he spoke to earlier, a wiry and wizened financier, return from the back room holding a sack of what should hopefully be his rupees.

Link pushed off the wall and quickly stepped past those in the middle of business. His fingers twitched all the while, in eager anticipation. Castletown was certainly a different world than in the Fortress. Link still had a hard time fathoming how much luxury surrounded him. And this was only the middle district.

Squeezing between two middle-aged men who were speaking to their own respective banking associates, Link placed his hands on the countertop. Most in here didn't even bother to glance at him, but after an hour of waiting somewhat impatiently, Link was finally able to receive the promised second half of the payment from Mr. Huges' credit broker.

The old man cleared his throat before speaking in a grave voice, "The paperwork is in order. Ms. …" the man paused to check the name again. With a slightly incredulous tone he finally pronounced ever so slowly, "Ruvano… may now acquire the promise. As her intermediary, you need to sign for her here. And you need to place your oath of signature here."

A thick parchment was handed to Link, along with an ink-dipped quill. Link really had to stand on his toes now to reach the paperwork. Scanning the neat sketches of written Hylian, yet another difference when compared to flowing Gerudo, he had to pause at some of the bigger words. When he was nearly to the bottom of the page, with the old man being surprisingly patient with Link's scrutinization, the bell over the door rang.

That wasn't surprising. Since the moment Link stepped into the credit house it had probably rung every two minutes. The difference this time was how everyone reacted. The old man stiffened and straightened as far upright his crooked back allowed him. The other workers stopped what they were doing and turned to face the newcomer. Many of the other gentlemen also turned, some with wide smiling faces, others that first had scowls which quickly turned into passive acceptance as their meetings were interrupted.

Curious about the whole situation, Link also turned around. What he saw perfectly matched everything else about the place. There was a large, rounded man decked in the finest materials Link had seen. Gold rings encased his pudgy fingers, and even his skin seemed to glitter with a golden tint. His tightly curled black hair shone with an overabundance of a long and healthy life. The man's bloated face held beady dark eyes that seemed to mock at everyone gathered before him.

He tapped his rich ivory walking stick onto the floor with almost ceremonial glee and said in a boisterously and obnoxiously booming voice, "Credit! Credit! Credit! It's always business as usual when credit is involved! Is that not correct, dear gentlemen?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in the enigmatic man. Then a scrawny pale man scurried forward rubbing his hands furiously. "Yes, dear Master Jovani! Right as always," the man crowed. Link doubted if anyone could match a smile with that number of teeth.

" _Jovani!? Did you just think that a man there was Master Jovani!?_ " Ruvano practically shrieked in Link's mind. He accidently dropped the quill with the sudden intrusion.

" _I- I guess? A fat man just walked in and everyone's acting all weird._ "

Ruvano was quiet. Link knew her well enough without the magical mind-link to know she was quickly going through their options. In the meantime, Link continued to watch the interaction, dearly hoping no one noticed the ink-smeared floor.

Before the weaselly man could come closer, Master Jovani lifted his cane and placed is squarely on his chest. The thin man, not quite a quarter of his size, immediately stopped. A slight tremble passed through him as he stared wide-eyed at the cane.

Master Jovani's jowls sunk and stretched with an exaggeratedly pained smile, "Why yes, of course. Now… _who_ are you?"

The scrawny man wisely took a step back and with a bobbing head that reminded Link of a stork, returned to rubbing his hands. "Ah, Ah! I-I am-"

"Well, spit it out already! I don't have time to listen to sputtering fools!" Jovani roared. His temple suddenly flushed and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. The overly-eager man squeaked and started bobbing at the waistline.

Carefully taking out a silk handkerchief, Jovani calmly patted his forehead. His outburst over, he ever so sweetly asked, "Forgive me. Now, what was your name?"

Shaking and with none-too-little fear in his eyes, the man sputtered out, "Byrd! Merchant Rupin Byrd, Master Jovani."

Jovani nodded as he returned his handkerchief. "Ah! Mister Byrd of twenty-third street. Is that correct?"

Somewhat elated that the Master knew him, Rupin began shaking his head as quickly as he rubbed his hands. "Yes! Yes, that's me! I'm so honored you would know someone as humble as I."

Link was surprised. Rupin seemed to have met his teeth-smiling match already… in Master Jovani.

With a low chuckle Jovani tapped his cane in an ominous rhythm against the floor. "Of course! Of course I would know the name, dwelling, and habit of _every_ individual who is three months late on their payments. Tut-tut, Mr. Byrd. Or are you coming into your forth month? You're treading dangerous ground, _merchant_."

Link was sure that Rupin Byrd knew just as well that Master Jovani's use of the title was more insulting than polite. It was as if the master despised the little man for even attempting to take on the name.

" _Link! You should get out of there. There's no need for you to be near the Credit House Master. Just get the money and meet me at the inn._ "

With a somewhat fearful but determined " _OK_ ", Link bent down as subtly as he could to pick up the quill. It seemed no one was paying him any attention. He quickly scratched out _Queen Ruvano_ , then went to write his own. It was then that he realized he accidently wrote his leader's name in Gerudo. Biting his lip and with a silent, unfiltered curse that he knew he would pay for back at the inn, he debated how he should write his name. Would it be Prince Link? Or just Link? Or perhaps something fake?

" _Just Link._ " Was Ruvano's answer. " _It's probably more enchanted paper. It'll reject anything that isn't truthful. And there's no need to advertise your status like this. In fact, it'll only hurt your reputation when you go to the castle._ "

With a shaking nod, Link scratched out his name, this time in Proper Hylian. He was just about to set the quill down when he heard a shuffling behind him.

"Oh-ho? And what is this? A young man has come to sign up for the good life?" A meaty hand fell on his shoulder and Link quickly turned around. He was now face to face with the Master. His blue eyes widened, and he quickly shoved his hat down further. He wasn't sure if the swear words bouncing around in his head were his or Ruvano's.

The old man behind the counter coughed lightly. "Just a pick-up, sir. For a woman."

Link wasn't sure if he wanted the explanation if it came with a derisive comment like that.

"Ah, that's not too unusual. The women can't resist ordering their dresses early and taking out credit in the meantime," Jovani laughed while thumping Link on the back. Link gripped the hat tighter.

"Not quite, sir," clarified the old man. Link wished he would just shut-up already. "It's a promise fulfillment."

Jovani leaned over the counter. "Ooohh?" He read over the document. "At one-hundred and sixty-five rupees? Why would a man ever owe a woman that much!? Ooohh. You're working for a _Gerudo_?"

Link instantly hated how the man spoke of his people. He squirmed under the beady-eyed stare, dearly wishing he never stepped foot into the credit house. Realizing that nothing would happen without an answer, as the clerk was only obedient to Master Jovani and Master Jovani had casually laid a hand on the sack of rupees, Link mutely nodded. His fear was rising up within, and Ruvano's repeated assurances weren't helping as they were also laced with agitation.

Surprisingly, Master Jovani cooed. "Poor boy," he muttered, his hand squeezing Link's shoulder. It certainly was not the friendly gesture King Ganondorf used to encourage the Prince. It was far more demanding. Link instantly hated it.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into!" Jovani continued, seemingly unaware of how offended Link was. "Whatever the Gerudo promised you, they won't deliver! Tell you what," the bag was tossed gently into the air and caught in Jovani's fat hand. "I'll pay you double what-ever the Gerudo are paying you if you'll be my little errand boy, and we'll just forget about this little contract here. It simply never arrived."

Link's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. His jaw dropped as well as his hand. He clenched both fists as he heard his thoughts as well as Ruvano's curse in outrage. Furiously, he shook his head.

" _No, My-"_ he caught himself and breathed deeply. Starting again he said a bit calmer, "No, my sisters are counting on me to finish this. Please? May I have the money and go? I already signed the parchment."

Jovani gave him a long, hard stare. It wasn't quite surprise that made his face contort. Perhaps it was annoyance? Or distrust? Whatever it was, Link didn't care. He only wanted to take the money and leave this Din-deserted place.

Slowly, ever so slowly the bag came down to his eye-level. Link stared at it, unwilling to let it out of his sight… And because he didn't want to look Jovani in the eye.

With a great sigh, Jovani said, "Very well. I suppose an honorable young man like you must keep your word. Even if it is Gerudo."

It fell into Link's waiting hands with a light tinkling. With a slight bow, Link muttered, "Thank you, Master Jovani. Good day to you." And even though Link knew from his studies that it was improper, he darted away from the man without waiting for a reply.

Jovani watched with great amusement. A boisterous laugh escaped him and chased Link out the door. Once the fat man settled down he took out his handkerchief again and patted his forehead. With a pig-like snort he examined the parchment. The old credit broker, ever proper, still stiffly stood at attention, but he allowed a fuzzy white eyebrow to rise at his master's curiosity.

"Sir?" He dared to speak as the minutes dragged by and Master Jovani was still chuckling.

With a certain gleam in his eye, Jovani's lips stretched over his fake white teeth. "I do believe I have met a Prince," he explained quietly. He tapped the name written in Gerudo thoughtfully. "And apparently a _Queen_ is in my city as well. So that report I received two nights ago was accurate. How amusing!"

The clerk finally leaned over to look, his curiosity overriding his etiquette. "I'm not familiar with that writing. What is it?"

Jovani let the impudence slide for now. He would show this old fodder how vast his knowledge was. "That's Gerudo writing. I find it _so_ interesting that the errand boy's name is the same as the supposed and mysterious ' _Prince of the Gerudo_ '. The one that gave the Princess her favorite memorial of her dead mummy. Coincidences. Coincidences."

He finally looked up from the paper. "I think I should inform a _certain noble_ about this intrusion. Now, set up the meeting. Be sure to inform him that the Gerudo Queen and Prince are confirmed to be here in Castletown. Oh, and that they are apparently doing trade with the ever-shady Holodrumians."

* * *

Link was panting when he stepped through the door of the inn. He had run all the way from the western district to here, the Gerudo's favorite inn situated in the far eastern side. But that sort of a jog wouldn't tire him out. His heart was pounding because of that experience.

Leaning against the rickety railing just inside the door, Link rubbed his chest with his right hand. In his left was the tightly clutched the purse. If it was a living thing he would have choked the life out of it.

"Link."

He heard, actually heard with his ears and not the strange echoing that rattled his brain, Ruvano's voice just below him. Looking over his shoulder to confirm she was really there, Link finally let his shoulders drop. Quickly he jumped down the few steps and approached his Queen.

He offered the purse for her to count the precious rupees since he realized he didn't do that important step before running out of the Credit House. Surprisingly, Ruvano ignored the bag and reached for his head instead. Swiftly prying off his hat, she then ruffled his hair that fell down his neck.

"You did good," she softly praised. Then slowly she withdrew her hand and took the bag.

Link just bit his lip and looked down. Perhaps he would feel better if he hadn't run away from that Mater Jovani so quickly.

Ruvano looked up sharply and said, "You were right to run from that man, Prince Link. He's not someone you should be around, even though he's highly influential in the Noble's Council."

Startled, Link looked up with wide eyes.

"Link, we still have the mind-link," she gently reminded.

His lips forming an 'O', Link reached up to rub his circlet.

"Do you remember the releasing spell?" Ruvano raised her hand to her ornament as well.

After a confident nod from the young prince, they rubbed the jewel and said simultaneously, "Mind-link, release."

A light shudder passed through both of them. Link took a step back and stretched his arms while Ruvano rubbed her neck.

"It's always a little strange, isn't it? That feeling of loneliness when you feel the other leave, but then you're so relieved to have them out of your head."

Link readily agreed as he moved with Ruvano to sit at a table. As she spilled out the rupees, he bent over and took out a small knife. Then he almost miraculously produced two small apples and laid them on the table. Ruvano rose one delicate eyebrow. Link couldn't stop grinning.

"I only needed one hand to carry the bag," he said in defense. "And the shopkeeper was tending to a customer when I ran past, so I doubt anyone saw me."

"That's good. But I thought I told you to only do it under my or Nabooru's supervision." Ruvano scolded. Link froze and pursed his lips. Ruvano grinned and plucked a slice from Link's hand, "So that's what your rambling thoughts were giddy about. And here I thought it was because you saw a pretty girl."

It seemed all was forgiven, for now.

Link rolled his eyes and moaned though he was secretly happy the conversation had moved on so quickly. "Not you too! Tahnra's been giving me _the look_ every time she walks by me."

Throwing back her head, Ruvano laughed. Link just shook his and went back to slicing up the apples.

"Tahnra's always like that. She's a good hunter, especially when it comes to men. But if she's saying you should be chasing girls already, I'll let her have it! You can have some fun while you're here in Castletown, even with a pretty girl. But I expect you to not cross any lines, got that?"

Again Link rolled his eyes as he popped the slightly sour apple in his mouth. "Not gonna happen. What Tahnra's told me sounds too weird. And b'sides," he continued chewing, "Aaroot might skin me alive if I'm anything other than ' _gentlemanly_ '."

Ruvano chuckled again as she sorted out the money. "That's probably true," she admitted to Link's great fear.

She then stopped and looked up like she had forgotten something. "Right, while we're on this subject I want to ask you something I heard over the mind-link."

Choking, Link looked up fearfully. Was it the swear words that slipped through? Once he got his breathing under control he tried to look as impassive as possible. Ruvano only slightly raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

She started off slowly, "I'm a bit worried, Link. But I need to know how you really feel about men."

"Hun?" Link deadpanned. What was she talking about?

"Well, I got the feeling that you weren't comfortable in the Credit House being surrounded by only men. And when you ran out, you may not have noticed, but I heard some panicked 'I hate men' coming from you. So, I need to know. Do you hate men?"

Link looked down to the table. He picked up a slice of apple then set it right back down. Then he started fiddling with the small knife. Chewing his lip he shook his head 'no'.

Ruvano wasn't convinced. She laid a gentle hand on his to still the fidgety movements. "Link, it's OK, sweetie." She cooed, "Just tell me how you really feel, and we can work through it."

Link's ears burned. He was grateful that the whole place was empty, and eternally grateful that Tahnra wasn't around to tease him. With a great sigh, he squeezed Ruvano's hand and then quickly picked up the apple he didn't slice to inspect it.

"I don't- I don't think I hate them…" he finally admitted with a soft whisper. Ruvano moved to wrap an arm around his shoulder as he squeezed the apple tighter. "But I just – I just don't understand them."

The apple turned and flipped between his hands, moving faster as his words picked up speed.

"I mean, Ganondorf's a man. He's – He's what I want to be! But now that were here, in Hyrule, I see how different he his. I mean, there's just no one like him here. All the shopkeepers are loud and obnoxious. The poor people are filthy and have bad attitudes. The guards are mean and don't do their jobs. And the nobles strut around and act like they should be walking on carpet not cobblestone. There's just – just no one like our King Ganondorf."

The apple rolled gently off his hands as he pushed his last thought out. It gently bumped against a rupee, then stopped.

Ruvano ran soothing circles across his back. She brought Link to her chest and softly breathed, "You're right. There's no one like Ganny."

Link faintly smiled. Ruvano and Mother Heruta were the only ones who dared to say the pet name. It was a bit odd hearing his King referred that way, but Ruvano said it with such warmth that Link was OK with it. He shifted to lean against her more comfortably and gave a great sigh.

"I just don't understand them," Link bemoaned.

Gently rubbing his arm, Ruvano stayed silent. Link, in contrast, began an out-of-character tirade.

"They just… don't care! They're rude and mean. They insult each other and constantly put each other down. A lot of them are too noisy and their voices aren't pretty at all. And they're either cowards or- or are terrifying. I can't say anything to any of them because they make fun of how I talk, and, and…" Link whispered so quietly Ruvano struggled to hear, "and it's just not fair. They're not at all like my sisters. I wish I was born a girl."

With that last sentence Ruvano pushed Link off her and snatched his jaw with a firm but soft hand. "Prince Link, don't think like that." She ordered. "Moaning about the unfairness of life won't help you. Life simply is what it is. There are things you can do to improve it, and keeping a positive attitude is one."

Ruvano now sighed. "I know you want to be like your sisters, and I can see why. They're quite beautiful, smart, and strong. But don't think any less of yourself, or any man or boy, because they and you are not your sisters!"

Link wasn't convinced.

"But men are worthless!" He protested unthinkingly. "They're the ones who make all the problems. The Gerudo would be fine without them. I – I just – I don't want to be a man." Link's voice fell to a whisper as he refused to look the angry Ruvano in the eye.

His poor little body trembled in what was either fear or anger, Ruvano couldn't tell. She pursed her lips in thought. Clearly what she said didn't work. She was stumped. There was never an issue like this that she had to resolve. She didn't ever recall King Ganondorf struggle with this, even when they were children. But Link seemed to be of a different sort.

Ruvano instantly chided herself. Link was completely different from every other Gerduo, and that was obvious from day one. And no one seemed to know that fact better then Link himself.

Ruvano blinked in realization. Perhaps that was it?

"Link…" she tenderly brought his fuming attention back to her. "What did you think of Mr. Huges? Was he what you expected?"

Caught off guard, Link stuttered, "I -I guess?" He was fully expecting a berating for yelling out like that. And at his Queen, no less. So Ruvano's kind and simple question was… unnerving.

Gently she brushed some hair out of his eyes. Ignoring how the edges of her fingers became damp as she rubbed them under his eyes, Ruvano asked a different question, "Tell me, what did you imagine a Hylian man to be like?"

Link's eyes flew wide and he tried inching back. "Wha- what do you mean?"

Ruvano wouldn't let him leave. Firmly grasping his hands, she explained, "I'm not asking you to describe like Tahnra does. But I need you to say what you thought of Hylians before you came to Castletown."

Link shifted and clamped his mouth shut. It seemed that he was drawing into himself even more, but Ruvano kept pushing.

"This is for the best, Link." Ruvano sighed as Link ended his struggle, "I've discovered that when I build up my expectations… when I think things should be one way, but they're not. Sometimes people or circumstances are completely opposite of what I've made them out to be."

There was a pause. Ruvano had a difficult time finding the right words but she kept talking because she was afraid of losing Link. Somehow the pieces began to fall into place.

"And… that hurts. For some reason I have it in my head that my way is best, so when things aren't as I imagined them to be I–" Ruvano had to breath deep. Still, she spoke softly, and her grip loosened. Instead she began to rub her thumb contemplatively across the back of Link's hand. " _I get angry_ , Link. And I think that's what's happened with you. I think you're angry because what you imagined Hyrule to be, your expectations of how men should act, are different from reality."

When she looked up at Link to gauge his reaction, she found herself staring at a gaping fish. Link's jaw was moving up and down, but no sounds were coming out. His wide eyes, first brightly lit in fear and anger, shifted to hazy, dead look. After a long minute, Link slowly blinked. His blue eyes were now the color of sadness.

Slowly he moved his body, tipping his head forward until he found the comfort against Ruvano's soft breast. Bitterly, he muttered, "How am I supposed to work with the nobles if they all act like that Jovani?"

Ruvano hummed in understanding. She knew what she said was hard to swallow. It was worse than poorly made red potion, but all the same, if Link wanted to heal, he would have to think on it. Which is why she allowed the slight change in subject.

"It will be difficult," she admitted as she hugged him closer to her chest.

Link's heart dropped.

"But don't think all the nobles are like that," she hurried. She could sense Link's ever-deteriorating thoughts, even without the magical connection. "The King of Hyrule is fairly level-headed and will listen. It's part of his job. And there are a few nobles who are willing to give you a chance. But yes, the majority of them are pompous fools who have no right to act that way."

Link just sighed in despair again.

Somewhat frustrated, Ruvano pushed him off her and grasped his shoulders. Holding him tightly she said firmly, "This won't be easy, Prince Link. The Tribe has placed a difficult assignment on you. In some ways you'll fail and fail miserably. But what you're saying gives me great hope that you'll succeed, Link."

Twisting his face in disappointment and doubt, Link gave Ruvano a disbelieving look. Asking in a higher pitch than he intended, he drew out, "How do you know?"

Ruvano released his shoulders and brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. "Because," she stated happily, "We've only been here two days and you're already picking up on the subtleties of Hyrule. And more than that, you're horrified by the nobles' behavior. As you should be. Your reaction is quite a relief, as it means you're unlikely to fall away and forget us when you live in the castle."

Nodding his head, Link agreed. He couldn't see himself strutting around dressed like a golden cu-coo just because he was born into the role. And there was no way he could forget about his sisters when all he wanted was to give them a better life.

Ruvano's words began picking up speed as her hopes began rising with Link's acceptance. "Of all the things you have learned over the years, perhaps chivalry is the most important. Being honest and true to yourself and your goals is what will drive you through the bitter moments. And lending a helping hand will endear you to others, and if not the nobles then the common folk. They have a surprising amount of power that is often overlooked. And your genuine happiness will radiate to others and bring them closer to you. I guarantee it.

"It will be long. It will be tiresome. And some days it'll seem like it's not worth it. But Link, I _know_ it's worth it. To see your sister's live better lives, that's worth almost any cost. You'll be a great force for change, and you'll complete what you set out to do. Believe me."

Ruvano's soliloquy ended with her cupping his cheek and staring into his eyes. Her cool fingers were gently holding his flushed face, and Link could think of no better remedy then Ruvano's touch.

Slowly his lips pulled upright and his eyes held a firm resolve. With a curt nod he whispered, "I believe you."

Ruvano smiled back. Coyly she replied, "Good. Because if you didn't I'd have to tell Nabooru. And you know she'd give you a bigger earful than what I delivered just nowww-owf."

The queen stretched back and rubbed her belly. She scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes as she looked down. Link reached out an arm, but then hesitated. Instead he decided to ask, "Is there anything I can do? It's the baby, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," was Ruvano's reply. She glanced at him and gave a wonderful smile. Gently she tugged his ear and said, "You should listen! She's kicking around quite a bit."

Link leaned over and barely placed his ear against her belly. And he heard it. The wonderful sounds of his strong little sister. He closed his eyes and his whole body instinctively relaxed. Pretty soon he found himself humming.

"That's a new one, isn't it?"

Straightening, Link blushed. "Sort of. I haven't figured the whole tune out."

"It's lovely. You should keep humming. I believe she likes it."

Link began anew. But instead of humming he sang with simple notes. No discernable words were a part of this lullaby, but all the warmth and love for his sister was understood all the same. His youthful voice rose and fell in gentle waves and for several minutes Ruvano was the lucky listener of this marvelous performance.

"Thank you, Link," Ruvano said quietly with a smile. She rubbed her stomach again. "I feel much better. And so does she."

Link glowed. Singing songs for his sisters was one his favorite things to do and he was very happy that his unborn sister could hear him. He gently placed a hand on the bump to feel the little life again.

"Are you going out today?" Ruvano asked.

Link drew back his hand and nodded. "Yeah, it's hard finding a job here though."

Ruvano chuckled, "True. But I know you'll find something to do. There's plenty of opportunities, you only need to ask around. Just don't do anything that'll get you in trouble."

"I won't." Link promised as he stood up. He put his hat back on and popped a slice of apple in his mouth. As he left he said, "Love ya! See you later Ruvano!"

She gave a short wave and said, "I love you, too!"


	29. Chapter 29: Just Link

**A/N: Feel free to listen to the OOT Marketplace, Bombchu Bowling/ Shooting Gallery music!**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Women. Women. Women! Do you know anything about…_ women _?"_

" _Well, I was raised by a tribe of them. But why are you asking?"_

" _You say one thing, one little thing, and suddenly they go flying off into a rage. Then the next minute they're all prim and proper and asking for your forgiveness! I don't get it! Are you supposed to treat them with gentle kindness or go toe to toe with them when they're attacking your manhood?"_

 **Chapter 29: Just Link**

"We've got Kinstones! Kinstones for rupees a piece!"

"Fresh baked bread! Come get your fresh bread right here."

"Move out o' the way! Carts o' vegetables comm'n through."

"Maps of Hyrule! Exquisitely detailed maps which you can only purchase at Tingle's Shop. Get yours today, before they're gone. Hurry, hurry, before Tingle's maps are gone!"

"Poochie! Oh poochie, you're such a good boy. Yes you are. Yes you are! No. No, Poochie, don't run away! Pooo- _chie!_ "

Link collapsed on the ledge of the stone fountain. He was tired of being pushed around, knocked over, and run into. When he was nearly bumped into the fountain by a rushing cart, he figured he should take a break.

Casually, Link dipped his hand into the water and drug his fingers across. It still amazed him how easily accessible water was in the city. Everyone here seemed to take the fountains for granted but Link silently vowed to himself that he never would.

With a sigh, he stared at his reflection. The face that stared back at him certainly wasn't how he felt. It was bright and sunny, with yellow paint, and what could only be described as cunning and cute. A Keaton mask. He was currently trying to sell them to the crowds, but no one seemed to pay attention to a single kid with the usual ruckus happening in town.

With a stomach growl that sounded like Death Mountain was erupting, Link quickly looked up to see if he could spy some food. A light breeze blew and with it came the scent of fresh bread and baked apples. Link's hand immediately went to his stomach as it growled again, but this time it brushed against the little pouch of rupees. He managed to sell one mask this morning, so he had a few rupees with him. Gritting his teeth, Link hesitated. He couldn't spend the money yet. That portion was reserved for his sisters.

Sighing, Link curled his legs up under him and decided to ignore the gnawing hunger. He knew there would be a good meal tonight at the inn, so it wasn't like having to wait days for the Hunters to come back during a famine.

"Excuse me, but can I sit next to you?"

Startled, Link snapped his head up. Unfortunately, he was precariously balanced as it was, so in his panic he fell backwards into the fountain. Sputtering, he came up. In between his coughing he heard light giggling. Wiping the water from his eyes, Link looked up to find a pretty blonde girl watching him.

A dainty hand was politely covering her mouth, but her royal blue eyes held such mirth that Link couldn't stop the blush from crossing his face.

"I didn't necessarily want your seat, but thank you for offering," she sweetly giggled.

Link frowned. The way the girl was dressed, in a simple white cotton gown with a brown vest, she seemed like an ordinary peasant. But considering how clean she looked and with that ever- exasperating air of nobility Link had already learned to avoid while in the marketplace, he could only assume this was some rich merchant's or minor noble's daughter. As to why she was dressed so simply, Link could only guess.

A little off-put by his lack of response, the girl hesitatingly reached her hand out. "Here, do you need some help? I didn't mean to startle you."

Link could only blink in wonder. A noble offering her help? He had never seen that happen. A little mind numb, Link took her offered hand. As he suspected, she was soft. But as he rose to stand, he realized she had a hidden strength in her arms that he had somehow missed in his examination.

"Tha-Thank you," he stuttered, though he made sure that his Gerudo lisp didn't reveal itself in that single phrase.

"You're very welcome," the girl beamed, "Though I apologize, as it was my fault that you fell into the fountain."

Link shook his head 'no' but stopped when he realized he was flinging water everywhere. "No, it was entirely me fault, miss." He winced when he realized he said the wrong word.

Brushing a few droplets of water off her dress, the girl shrugged. A slight frown formed on her face, and Link silently cursed himself for his lack of manners. He nervously ran a hand through his hair again but stopped. With sudden horror, Link realized his mask had fallen off _and_ his hair had come undone.

It was too late. The girl had clearly noticed and with a tilt of her head she asked the dreaded question, "Why is your hair so long? It's rare to see a man of Hyrule have their hair past the ears."

With his throat tightening, Link quickly looked down at his feet. "It's-ah-uh-it's," he stuttered again. Noticing the masks had floated away from him, Link ignored the question, and the girl, and sloshed to get them. His face was bright red when he quickly snatched up a mask because he knew he was breaking several rules of chivalry right now.

 _Always answer a lady promptly and concisely._ He swore he heard Aaroot scold him from behind.

 _But I can't!_ Link reasoned as he dumped the water out of the mask. _I'm not supposed to tell strangers I'm Gerudo._ His mind quickly flashed back to the meeting between him and his King, where he received the details of his current mission. That seemed to quell the nagging voice of his tutor for the moment.

A little more confident in himself, Link quickly tied up his hair and replaced his mask. The least he could do would be to walk over and apologize for his behavior. Quickly, he gathered the rest of the masks, dearly hoping that the water hadn't damaged them or else he would have to take a loss and sloshed back to where the girl was still standing.

She initially seemed a little off-put when he walked up to her, but she managed to hide it. "I apologize, that was rude of me. I shouldn't delve into personal lives, especially for someone I just met." A light pink blush crept along her cheeks which, Link instantly decided, made her look very pretty.

"Apology accepted," Link quietly said. He then rambled on, "And I don't mind telling you. Long hair is tradition in my family." It certainly wasn't a lie and that was as far as he would go with it. He figured saying that wouldn't be breaking any of the iron-clad rules King Ganondorf had laid for him.

The girl tilted her head. "A tradition?" She asked. "I haven't heard of any family making their sons grow out their hair."

Link fidgeted with the masks as he was having trouble tying them to his belt. "Uhhh…" he said incoherently. He certainly wasn't expecting a follow-up.

The girl brought her hands up to her mouth again and her face got even redder. "Ah! I didn't mean to pry again. It's just that I'm very curious about the world. You see, I don't get out much. I spend most of my days reading at the university, so when I do go out, I tend to ask questions by the dozen." Practically breathless, the blonde girl bunched her dress in her hands and stared at the stones beneath her.

Finished fumbling with the masks, Link just stared at the girl. Perhaps his assumptions were wrong? She either had to be a highly talented mage or a noble's daughter to study at the university. If she was a farmer's daughter who was blessed with a deep well of magic, she might have been sent to the castle to study when she was very young. That would better explain her attire and her posh accent, but not the air of nobility she carried.

Eventually his mouth caught up with his thoughts and he dared to ask, "Who-"

"Hey, you kids can't play in the fountain!"

Link snapped his head up and the girl whirled around. An angry steel-plated guard was stomping towards the duo. With a quiet _'eep!'_ the girl reached her hand back and pulled Link out of the fountain. As he stumbled, Link was again reminded of her surprising strength.

"Wait!" the guard shouted.

Link hesitated. He dug his heels in, but the girl kept pulling. "Come on!" She cried. "I don't want to get in trouble!"

"But-" Link meekly said as he glanced behind him. The guard was very angry now, and Link thought the girl was right. It was too late to turn around and apologize by the scowl the guard was giving him.

He sped up. As he started to outpace the girl, he intertwined his fingers into hers and began to pull the mysterious girl.

He recognized which lane they were headed down, and just as a cart rolled past, Link turned the corner and skidded to a stop behind a stall. Even over the noise of the market, Link could hear the gruff shouting and clanking of the guard.

"Shhh!" Link said to the girl, who was breathing far too loudly in his mind. The girl immediately closed her mouth and pinched her nose as she slid down the stall side. Link ducked as the soldier stomped past, but after a few seconds, rose to stand. As he tracked where the soldier went, he took the girl's hand again.

"We're going to run back, OK?"

"Back?" the girl questioned with a whoosh of air. "Why would we go back?"

Nodding his head in the direction of the guard, Link explained, "It's smart thing to do now. If we run to some other place, the chance of spot, uh, seen, by him bigger. He won't think us to return to the same area."

Tugging on the girl's hand, she grudgingly stood up. She may have been strong, but apparently endurance wasn't a part of her repertoire. So instead of running, Link hurriedly walked the girl back to the same market square. They stood off to the side, with one carefully scanning the crowds and the other gasping for air. It wasn't until a terrifying looking man in a bright green jumpsuit waddled near them screaming something about maps, that Link realized the girl was still clutching his hand. She had unconsciously squeezed his hand when startled. Instantly, he untangled his fingers and sprang back a step.

"Uh, so-so sorry. I- I didn't mean to be so in-infor-mal with you," Link stuttered. He knew his accent had slipped through again, but he was too embarrassed by his impropriety to care at the moment.

The girl's face was flushed but this time he couldn't tell if it was because of embarrassment or the thrilling run. "Ah…" she wordlessly clutched her hands together.

A bit awkwardly Link took another step back. "Uh, I- I think I should… move on. There's more masks I need to sell before day ends."

The expression that crossed the girl's face made Link suddenly feel horrible about his excuse. Her deep blue eyes stared at his for a moment before slowly dragging downward. Her pretty blonde bangs fell into her eyes as she tipped her head forward. Her lips were pressed tightly even though her rosy cheeks were slightly puffed out.

Unable to think of anything else, Link turned away. He'd have to find a new area to scout and, as he took a squelchy step forward, he'd have to dry off somehow. Maybe he should just return to the inn and call it a day?

"Wait!" Link's hand was caught again, and he turned back to the girl. Her face was lit up in excitement as her other hand fumbled with the small pouch at her waist.

"I would like to buy a mask, please." Her eyes shined as if she had come up with some devious plan and Link warily leaned back.

"Okay, which mask would you lik-ack!" Link's mouth failed to form words as he glanced down at the rupee she held. It took a moment to process how stupid the girl was in flashing that kind of money. Quickly, Link folded his hand over hers to cover the silver rupee.

" _Are you nuts_!" he hissed, as he quickly swiveled his head around. " _You-_ You can't show money like that in street like this! And I don't have enough for exchange."

The girl gave him a slightly confused look but then her grin got a little wider. "Well, I don't want _just_ a mask. Call it payment for spending time with me today."

Link dropped his hands and took a quick step back like she was infected. "What?"

Here, the girl seemed slightly abashed as she folded her hands again. "I want someone to show me around the city. To play the games with me. I know I can't force you, but I was hoping bribery would work."

The cheeky grin she gave Link made him wonder what kind of crazy girl he had met. He stood there dumbfounded for a minute as he carefully weighed his options. One-hundred rupees was a lot for one day. In fact, it would cover nearly an entire week's worth of pay. And there didn't seem to be any downside to it. He would technically be escorting a lady around the city, something which he hadn't been able to do yet. Aaroot might even praise him for the opportunity.

"Very well," Link said as he folded an arm across his waist as he gave a slight bow. The girl's eyebrows shot up in surprise and a look of horror crossed her face. But as soon as he had straightened, her face had returned to the enthusiastic-puppy look.

"Oh, thank you!" she squealed, as she grasped his hands again. Subtly, she slipped the silver rupee to him, and he quickly added it to his pouch.

"Now, which mask did you want?"

"The one you're wearing," she said immediately. Link hesitated, then he slowly untied the mask and gave it to her.

"Here you go. One Keaton mask, sold," he said quietly.

The girl flashed him a smile before putting the mask on. "Thank you."

Link nodded uncomfortably. He felt unnecessarily exposed without the headpiece. Unhooking another mask from his belt, he put it on. Then, like a gallant knight he had read from his books, he slightly bowed with an offered arm. The girl stiffened, but she seemed to move automatically. Graciously, she looped her arm through and they began walking.

"Why did you put on another mask?" she asked.

With a gulp, Link answered truthfully, "Because I feel better with it on."

"But why? You have a very handsome face. The only thing that mars it is that white circle on your forehead."

It was like an electric shock. Link's whole body shook before he could control himself. "Well, ah, I, ah... I just don't want others to see my face," he finally stuttered hoarsely. Quickly, he changed the subject. "Where would you like to go first?"

The bright yellow mask swiveled this way and that, as the girl decided. "Oh, over there! That looks like fun!"

Link followed her pointing finger. "Bombchu bowling?" He had of course seen the building and had wondered about it for days. Intrigued, Link began walking faster.

Sensing his excitement, the girl began tugging on his arm as she tried running ahead. Link didn't think twice as he began weaving through the crowd with her to the brightly painted building. Without hesitation they swung the door open wide and marched through.

"Astounding," the girl breathed.

" _It's pretty_ ," Link agreed quietly.

The girl looked up at him and asked, "What did you say?"

Link froze for a moment, then casually replied, "I said it looks nice."

The girl seemed about to argue with him, but someone interrupted her.

"Welcome to our cutting-edge amusement center: Bombchu Bowling Alley! Would you like to play?" A woman with short-cut black hair was sitting at the counter.

The children approached and the girl asked, "How do you play?"

The game manager smiled wide and said, "All you need to do is hit the target on the wall with a bombchu. If you hit it, you get a prize."

"What's the prize?" Link immediately asked.

Grinning at him, she rested her chin in her hand and said with a rather annoying chuckle. "Well, it's a secret. I can't tell you until you've paid to play."

"How much?" the girl asked as she fished in her pouch for another rupee.

"Thirty rupees a game. If you managed to hit all three targets, I'll give you the best treasure we have."

The game manager flashed Link another grin when she saw him choke at the price. But Link couldn't believe it when the girl easily handed over _another_ silver rupee. He furtively tried counting in his head the pounds of food he could have bought for his sisters with the kind of money she was throwing around. Again, he wondered who this girl was. She _had_ to be a noble with the kind of money she was able to procure in an instant.

"Two games, please. One for me and…" the girl hesitated and glanced at Link. With a start, they realized they never properly introduced themselves.

The game manager snickered as she swept the rupee away. "And your boyfriend?"

Both children's ears turned bright red as they took their bombchus. The manager just waved their protests away with a chuckle. "OK, OK, so it's not a date. The starting line is right over there. Don't cross it. If you do, I won't give you a prize."

The children shuffled over to the line. Neither was looking at other, and Link had scrupulously moved a proper distance from the blonde girl.

"Um, I'll go first." The girl said quickly. She set her first bombchu down and set the timer. It shot out of her hands immediately and exploded against the dangerous looking contraception that was spinning on the floor.

" _Whoa_!" Link shouted as the girl just stared in awe. With a big grin he said, "I'm gonna try!"

Setting his first bombchu down, Link set the timer then held on to it for a second to aim. Letting go, the funny device scurried across the room and exploded in the center of the target. With a resounding crash the wall fell to reveal, of all things, a cu-coo. The children's cheers fell to stunned silence.

The girl raised her mask and squinted at the obstacle. "Is that… a cu-coo?"

Link pushed his mask up to take a better look. It wasn't like he had seen cu-coos all that often. When he went with Ruvano to take some supplies to Lon-lon, he tried catching them when possible. But so far, he hadn't managed to do it yet. But the thing in the middle of the alleyway looked like one.

" _Weird,"_ Link agreed.

"I don't want to hurt it," the girl said piteously. Carefully she lined up the bombchu and released it. It wildly went off course, going so far as to cross the ceiling and explode. The girl pouted. "How are you supposed to hit the goal?" She asked.

"Here, move," Link said as he pulled out his second bombchu. He didn't set it yet but waited until he memorized the patterns of the contraception and the white bird. Then with a fizzle, the bombchu shot off, only it went faster than Link expected. It flew by the contraception but hit the bird dead center.

"What!?" Link shouted. With a mutter he said, " _Stupid bird._ "

Surprisingly, the bird looked unfazed. It only paused for a moment then returned to it's pacing. Link squinted at it. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated. Like he thought, he sensed the magic compacted into both the cu-coo and the contraception. And now that he really started looking, he realized that the colorful lights were filled to the brim with magic. Silently, he chided himself for not noticing it earlier. In a way it couldn't be helped. The entire city seemed to overflow with magic. The light posts, the fountains, even the cobbled paths seemed to be knitted together with magic, so it was little wonder that this building was overlooked. But now that he noticed, Link realized this place was quite the hotspot. Just as he was about to explore some more, a feminine voice piped up.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Link jumped. For a second, he forgot he was here with that weird girl.

"Uh, nothing." He replied. Pointing his finger, he said, "You don't have to worry about hurting cu-coo. It's just magic tool."

The girl turned to look at the bird. With a slight tilt of her head, she said, "Of course. I should have noticed."

She bent to place her next bomb-chu down, then she immediately whipped her head up. "Wait. How could you tell so quickly? Are you trained in magic?"

Link stepped away and gulped. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he quietly admitted, "I have… some magic. I was told how to sense other magics."

The girl released the bomb-chu and brought her hands to her cheeks. A bit short on breath, she quietly asked, "You do? You can?"

The bomb-chu exploded without coming anywhere near the target. Stiffly, Link approached the line.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. Not knowing what else to say, he said, "You have lot of magic. Is that why you study at university?"

He released the bomb-chu, and with a satisfying ' _whump_ ' it hit the target.

"Yes!" Link shouted as he jumped up. But his cheers were cut short when the wall fell to reveal yet a third target.

"What!?" Both children exclaimed when they saw a giant cu-coo.

"Definitely magic," Link muttered.

The blond girl agreed, "Definitely."

This time, as she positioned her bomb-chu, Link decided to continue the conversation. "If you study at university, does that mean you've seen the Princess? I hear she has lot of magic power."

"Wha-" The girl clutched the bomb-chu, her knuckles turning white. "Why do you want to know?"

Link shrugged as he continued watching the giant bird. "Just… curious, I guess. I've heard lots about her. I'm told she's really pretty for Hylian standards." Link gave a wry grin, "So I guess that means she's a big ugly pig!"

Link's laugh was cut short when a bomb-chu exploded right under his feet.

"Ah!" he shouted. Instinctively he jumped back and wrapped a magical shield around himself. Seconds later, when the smoke dispersed, he realized his mistake and immediately cut off his magic. Waving his hand to clear the sulfuric smell, he coughed awkwardly.

The girl didn't say anything. Instead, she watched him with narrowed eyes. Hoping she wouldn't ask him about his magic again, Link decided to point out the wind fish in the room.

"Uhh… what happened?"

Without blinking, the girl flatly said, "Must have been a faulty bomb-chu."

Then she whipped her head around and scowled at the pacing cu-coos. Slowly she stood up and gestured to Link to take his place at the line. He hesitated. Did she see his magic? Could she tell who he was?

With hands slightly trembling, Link knelt to the floor. He really didn't pay much attention to where he pointed the bomb-chu. It shot out of his hands to only explode against the whirling contraception. His jaw dropped. That was unexpected.

When he didn't move, the girl came to kneel next to him. "Princess Zelda-" she said so quietly Link almost didn't catch it.

Startled, Link watched her with wide eyes. The girl was staring straight ahead, her cheeks flushed and lips quivering. With a pang in his heart, Link recognized that look. It was the same look his sisters would have when they were hurt. Quickly, he scanned her to see if the bomb-chu had damaged her at all. But with her next words, he realized she wasn't physically hurt.

Starting again, she whispered a little louder, "Princess Zelda isn't like the other nobles. She- she tries to be kind. And… I wouldn't call her real pretty, but I- I know that, that if you ever got to meet her I- she, she would be a good friend to you. On the outside, Zelda looks and acts just like how a princess should, but deep down all she wants is to have a good friend."

The girl turned away and brushed her sleeve across her face. Link politely looked away. As he watched the chickens continue their pacing, he swallowed hard. Out of habit, he gently tugged at the unbound hair at the side of his face. It was a cold realization of how harsh his words were, and it wasn't fair. He didn't know Princess Zelda. For Nayru's sake he had only ever sent her one letter; and it was a political maneuver besides.

Chewing his lip, he blurted out, "I'm sorry. I didn't know she's like that. I'm surprised she feels that way. You seem like good friend she could have."

The girl snapped her head up, and her jaw dropped a little. Link was surprised when sadness overshadowed her face. But a second later she warmed up and asked, "Do you really think so?"

With a firm nod his head, Link gave her a wide smile, "I know so! Because you're already a good friend to me."

The girl reeled back as shock overwhelmed her. Link was a little startled to see her eyes water, but her smile seemed genuine.

"Thank you," she said.

Hurriedly, she again wiped her eyes. Then she put down the bomb-chu and set the timer. Link felt his shoulders relax as he watched her. He supposed that she didn't see him use his magic, but was instead offended by what he, unthinkingly, said.

His eyes tracked the bomb-chu. When it shot past the giant cu-coo, he stood up in excitement. It unfortunately missed the target, but he cheered anyway.

" _Wow_! That was pretty close!"

Smiling, the girl stood up. "Thanks. You should try it!"

Without needing to be told twice, Link did. Back and forth the two went. After each explosion they encouraged the other and gave tips as to how to make their move better. Link found himself smiling uncontrollably. This was turning out to be a lot of fun.

As they came to the last two bomb-chus, they nervously looked at each other. Link faintly wondered if the girl carried enough money for another two games, in case they didn't hit the target this round. Then he chided himself. This was her money. It wasn't right for him to tell her how to spend it.

The girl set down her last bomb-chu and let it fly. It soared past the metal contraception and the first cu-coo, but it exploded against the third obstacle.

"Uh! Stupid cu-coo!" the girl screamed. She balled her hands, but a second later she gave a sigh and chuckled.

Link grinned. She reminded him of Riju, being mad one second then relaxed and happy the next. Raising his final bomb-chu, Link said, "Last one."

"Better make it count," the girl grinned right back as she stepped to the side.

Absently, Link nodded. He was busy tracking the objects. Slowly, he placed the bomb-chu on the ground. When he was sure of the pattern, he set the timer and let it loose. It shot out of his hands and scurried across the floor. Passing the first contraception easily it barely zinged by the first cu-coo. As it approached the giant bird, Link grit his teeth. If only it would make it past, he would then win the prize. It was an eternity, but slowly the bomb-chu inched towards the giant cu-coo. With horror, Link realized the cu-coo was turning around and any second now his last bomb-chu was going to explode far away from the target.

But no! The bomb-chu scurried ahead, flying past the magically created bird and ran up the wall. The two children let out a wild cheer as it disappeared through the hole. With a satisfying _bang!_ the wall collapsed like the others and the alleyway went dark.

Link jumped for the last time, then put his hands on his knees and laughed. The girl chimed in, her voice light and sweet.

"That was amazing!" she said. Link could only nod his head in agreement.

Together they turned and walked up to the game manager. She looked genuinely shocked as she ran a nervous hand through her dark hair.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did that," she moaned. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Link's jaw dropped. "You mean we're not… to win?" he asked incredulously.

The woman winced and stuttered, "Well, it's just- I mean people can usually get the first wall down, and maybe the second. But the …last …one?" She pattered off as she saw the angry stares the two children were giving her.

Slowly, she pushed off the counter top and said with wide eyes, "Um… hold on. Maybe there's something here?" Ducking under the counter, the woman rummaged around.

"I can't believe they don't have prize for that," Link muttered, "It's a scam!"

The girl gave a short nod of her head, but a second later she curled an arm around his. Shocked, Link stood there, frozen. The girl casually spoke as if there wasn't a problem, "That may be, but I had fun! And that's what counts."

Link looked at her, a crimson blush reaching all the way to his ear tips. "S-s-sure. I-I had fun too," he mumbled.

"Well, here's something. Which would you rather have?" The woman popped back up. In each hand was a different item. One was a purple rupee, but the other was a small, dull red-colored stone.

The girl gasped and took a step forward. "Is that- Can I see that?" she demanded.

Before Link could intervene, the woman smiled and said, "Of course. Take it."

The stupid little stone was dropped into the girl's hand and the rupee quickly thrown under the counter. Link gave the woman a glare, but she smugly smiled back. He was about to comment again on the scam that was clearly going on here, but the girl gave a little gasp.

"Oh, this is incredible!"

Link snapped his head to her. Surprisingly, the girl gave him the widest, brightest, happiest smile he had seen yet.

"Look! Look at this! I've only seen them a few times before but they're absolutely incredible!"

The little rock was shoved under his nose and Link had to lean away properly to see it.

"Oohhh-kkaaaayyy," he drawled. Stiffly, he commented, "It's rock. And I'm sure it wasn't worth taking over purple rupee."

"Oh, on the contrary! This is an absolute wonder! Who knew one could find it in a place like this?" The girl jabbered on. "It's a rare artifact. We've sent dozens of researchers out to find them, but they're so difficult to track down."

Link huffed. He was tired of the suspense. "OK, but what is it?"

"You've never seen one before?" the girl asked dumbly.

" _Rare_ … artifact _?_ " Link gently reminded.

"Oh, right. I suppose few would see them outside the castle or university. But this! This is a _heart piece._ " The girl emphasized the last two words for good measure.

Link's eyes widened. "You mean one of those really powerful magic items?"

"Yes! Yes!" The girl was practically bouncing on her toes. "If only we could find a few more, then we could have ourselves a complete heart container. Heart containers are very useful, for the wearer can fill it with magic. Their life is then extended. Or if they happen to be wounded, their body takes significantly less damage. Or-"

"If poisoned, the wearer is better immune. Or if attacked with magic, spells be negated." Link breathed. His skin prickled in excitement as he recalled some magic lessons from years earlier.

The girl stopped bouncing for a second and tilted her head. "Why yes, of course."

Ignoring the perplexed girl for a moment, Link flashed the game manager a cocky smile and said, "Thanks for the good prize!"

The woman's face had fallen to a look of utter horror as the children were talking. But when Link spoke to her, she jerked like a puppet on a string. In a strangled voice she stuttered, "S-sure, sure. I'm glad-glad you enjoyed your game. Come again so-on!"

With that shaky farewell, Link took the girl's hand and pulled her out the door. He was trying to be as gentlemanly as he could, but he was worried that she was just going to stare at the stone all day. Once outside, they squinted in the bright sunlight. Replacing his mask, Link gave a slight huff when he saw that the crowds were still out in full force.

" _It just never ends_ ," he muttered.

"What did you say?" the girl absently asked as she raised the stone toward the sun. It was startlingly blood-red in color with smooth edges that shimmered in the light.

"I don't…" Link paused as he tried remembering the right words to express himself, "like crowds." Releasing her hand he gestured at the overwhelming number of people bustling about. "Too many people, not enough space."

The girl finally dropped her hand to look at the city scenery around them. She gave a small smile, "I understand what you mean. I much prefer the solitude of the library." But with a wide grin she again reached for his hand and said, "But it's good to experience something different! Come on."

Less of a guide and more of a protector, Link shielded the girl as she chose their path through the crowd. In minutes they ended up back at the fountain. There, the girl sat down and giggled.

"Again, I apologize for causing you to fall into the fountain."

Link slightly shifted the mask to show his grin. "No need. It is my pleasure to make the lady laugh."

The girl instantly stiffened, her eyes growing wide. This time, Link clearly got the impression that he said the wrong thing again. Desperately, in an attempt to lighten the mood, he did something Aaroot would had severely scolded him for. With a comical bow Link presented a rather sad looking crushed flower. He had lifted it just moments earlier, as he had recognized it as being a rare ingredient Mother Heruta sometimes used.

The girl was startled for only a moment, but relaxed when she saw Link's goofy grin. With an excited whisper, she asked, "Cool Safflina! Where did you find this?"

Awkwardly, Link replaced his mask, "Um, I saw it on the ground. Thought I should rescue it." Quickly, he double-checked the pouch at his waist to make sure none of the other flowers were peeking through.

The girl didn't seem to catch him in his lie. "Oh, well, it's still beautiful. Did you know that Cool Safflina has unique properties?"

"Uh, no." Link replied. Again, lied.

"Well it's quite marvelous, really!"

It was like Link had flipped a switch in the girl. He was quite impressed by the amount of knowledge the girl continued to spew out.

"Cool Safflina can be used in dishes that will increase a person's heat resistance. There's some argument as to what enzymes exactly are responsible for activating such a magical response, but I've heard that northern traders use it extensively when they travel to the southern regions. In fact the Gerudo are willing to pay a rather ludicrous price for only a few leaves of the plant, because it does so well to guard against the desert heat."

Link fidgeted at that. He managed to croak out, "You don't say?"

"Quite certain," the girl continued. "I read a report once where a Gerudo trader willingly gave up a near twenty pounds of salt for only five leaves-"

Suddenly Link had a coughing fit. He had to or else he was going to laugh. He remembered that report, but the girl's version seemed to be misconstrued. One of their few solo traders met a merchant that wouldn't deal with her properly. In the end, she gave him five pounds of salt in exchange for a small bundle of herbs and a bit dried meat. But five weeks later some of the dancing troupe members tracked him down and stole everything in a single night. In a moment of bitter irony, one of the members left behind a dried Safflina leaf. Since then, none of the Gerudo have heard or seen the double-crossing merchant. It's one of the few popular stories the Gerudo liked to tell each other when they felt especially spiteful.

"Are you alright?" The girl hesitantly reached out.

Link waved his hand. Trying to keep the tremor out of his voice, he said, "I'm fine now." As he straightened, he froze.

Noticing his reaction, the girl gave him a strange look. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "There's lot of guards around here," he mumbled as he offered her a hand.

The girl whipped her head in a circle. Indeed, there were several patrols of guards pushing their way through the crowds in several directions. One or two wasn't uncommon, but to have nearly a dozen guards terrified the children. Not only that, but there was a certain urgency in the soldiers' footsteps and a biting tone to their commands that could be heard over the crowd.

The girl gave a gasp and before Link knew it, she dove to the safety of the other side of the fountain. Just as he was about to call out to her and ask what was wrong, another voice spoke up behind him.

"You there! Boy!"

With chills running up his spine, Link slowly turned around and adjusted his mask. He was very happy that he kept a mask on, because he was sure his deathly pale face would have tipped off the terrifying looking woman. She was someone Link thought perfectly matched the unpleasant descriptions he heard from the seasoned warriors. She was tall and muscular, a good match against someone like commander Rubolson. Her dark form-fitting suit contrasted against her milky-white skin, and her silver hair was chopped short. A typical look for most warrior types. But what was most terrifying about her was her eyes. They were blood-red and narrowed in a suspicious squint at Link. And if her looks weren't enough to give her away, the eye printed on her decorative neck guard certainly identified her loyalties.

A Sheikah dog. And a rather vexed looking one at that.

Fear enveloped the poor boy. His knees started shaking uncontrollably. Fanatically, Link began flittering through his options. She was right next to him. If he wasn't fast enough, she could catch him easily. Perhaps if he jumped into the fountain, he could get away quicker? But he had just barely dried off, and if he got soaked again, he would be easy to track. But what was he to do? Silently, he wondered if they were here to pick him up for those few nights Nabooru took him out. Ruvano had warned him he was being watched, but he was a perfect citizen, as far as anyone was truly concerned.

"Have you seen a little noble girl around? She has blonde hair and blue eyes."

Caught off guard, Link stuttered, "Um-uh-uh-uh-ah…" He had trouble processing what the Sheikah woman asked.

The woman folded her arms as her frown deepened. "I asked you a simple question. Did you see her?"

Link froze then blurted out best he could, "Yes! I sold her mask. Then she left me! I swear that what happened."

Imperceptibly, the woman widened her eyes. Slowly she asked, "Do you know where she went?"

Vigorously shaking his head no, Link trembled under her intense gaze.

"Very well." The scary woman then backed off. "You two, keep following me. Keep your eyes sharp. She's a crafty one."

Miraculously, the woman and guards simply walked away. Link couldn't help himself. He collapsed on the edge of the fountain. Slightly lifting the mask, he then took a shaky breath. Looking down at his hands Link was disappointed, but unsurprised, at their trembling.

What the Din just happened?

He couldn't resist turning to look at the other side of the fountain. There was no doubt in his mind that his new friend was the little noble girl the Sheikah was looking for. He couldn't explain why he knew, he just did. To calm his nerves, Link placed them on his knees and squeezed. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and thought.

By Farore, what did he get himself into?

It wasn't his fault he interacted with the girl. She just paid him excessively for a mask and asked him to escort her around for the day. Surely there was no law against that? …Or maybe there was one? Who knows with these Hylians and the things they come up with?

Link shook his head. So she wasn't a peasant girl, but a noble. And apparently a high ranking noble to have this many guards out looking for her. And a Sheikah besides.

He felt another jolt of fear run through him. This time, though, it was a different kind of fear. His body went still as his mind slowly put the pieces in place.

" _The Sheikah are notorious sticklers for rules, and their every action surrounds their central duty:_ _ **protect the royal family.**_ _"_

That's what Ruvano said, wasn't it? That the Sheikah only protect the royal family? They wouldn't be out looking for _any_ noble girl. They weren't concerned with any other nobles so that would only mean…

Oh.

His mouth went dry. Even more dry when compared to walking through the sands in the middle of summer. In contrast, his body shivered from sudden chills. Raising his hands to his hair, Link was close to pulling it out with a wild scream.

He messed up. He messed up big time.

Immediately, his thoughts began jumping to ways he could fix the situation. Perhaps he should just leave the area? Go back to the inn and completely forget about today? Something told him that would be the worst possible thing. With a defeated sigh, he decided to keep playing along. Again, he nagged himself for being so sloppy with his accent. Vainly, he hoped the rumors about the princess weren't true. But so far, his interactions with the girl made him think otherwise.

But what should he do next? Should he ask her about her identity? Would she really tell him the truth, or go running to the guards instead? What if she asked him for _his_ name? It seemed highly improper to meet royalty by first falling into a fountain. He was supposed to be making a good impression-

His blood ran cold.

Oh.

Oh, he was the biggest idiot!

 _He had insulted the princess right in her face._

He knew soon after he said it that his words were distasteful. But, how could a Hylian understand the way a Gerudo joked? It was supposed to be harmless fun. But her reaction at the bowling alley was clear; his words somehow hurt her.

That decided it for him. There was no way he could leave her without somehow trying to make-up for what he so carelessly said. If she truly took offense, the entire Hylian-Gerudo relations would be compromised. Years of preparation, all his training… _gone_. And all because of one thoughtless sentence!

"Thanks for not telling the guards where I was."

Snapping his eyes open, Link teetered back in surprise. Before he could fall into the fountain the girl reached out a hand.

"Careful!" she squeaked as she caught him.

Somehow Link stabilized himself. He even managed to stand on his own feet. Once balanced, Link folded his arms and stared at the girl. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell from the lightness in her voice that she was grinning.

"Really, there's no need for you to give up your seat again. I'm perfectly fine where I am."

Link would have smiled at the joke if he didn't feel so sick.

"Um, sure," he mumbled.

The girl tilted her head. "What's wrong? You don't seem to be as happy as you were earlier."

He refused to move. Instead of acknowledging her question, he decided to ask one of his own. Carefully he spoke, "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

There was an imperceptible gasp. Link would have lost it in the noise of the crowds if he wasn't on alert. But the girl responded quicker then he thought she would.

"Adele. My name is Adele. Please, forgive my discourtesies. And your name would be…?"

Adele held out her hand like a perfect lady; palm down, fingers slightly curled but perfectly relaxed.

So this is how she wanted to do it. Using a different name was smart, but it was still too familiar to the Prince. Regardless, this gave Link a chance to make things right again. It took him a moment, but he quickly pushed the mask to the top of his head so she could see his face properly. He bowed at the waist as he gently pulled her hand to meet his lips. He smiled as he thought back to the first time he ever had to greet a woman like that. Naomi had laughed so hard while Aaroot was highly critical of his entire performance. This time, though, when he rose there was no humor or criticism. The girl simply took back her hand and folded them at her waist. She smiled expectantly at him, though Link got the feeling it was a perfectly constructed, well-practiced look. Something that was second nature to the girl.

"Link," he said. "Just Link."

A look of surprise shattered the girl's perfect countenance. For some reason this greatly delighted Link, and in return he gave her a heartfelt smile. They didn't move for a moment as Link felt the pressure rise when the girl roamed her eyes over him again. But still, he didn't move, stiffen, or even allow himself to be on guard. If his suspicions were correct, and he was fairly sure they were as the evidence stacked up, he couldn't afford to compromise this unexpected meeting with any sort of perceived hostility. Nayru knows he was already on a dangerous line. So he let his blue eyes shine and his lips quirk in that 'heart-fluttering grin' Nabooru's friends teased him about.

It worked.

"A pleasure to meet you, Link."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We "meet" so many important characters here, but you probably won't realize it until farther down the plot.**

 **Anyway, how do you like my explanation for that stupid giant chicken? Or the heart pieces? I have to confess, I kind of borrowed the heart-piece idea from Garsson, author of** _ **Red Lions Flying**_ **s/11101008/1/Red-Lions-Flying** **. (A fun steam-punk AU that's still in the works.) Although the way I'm going to use heart-pieces is slightly different in T.S.**

 **I hope reading "the girl" wasn't too tedious. It was kind of a pain to write, but I wanted things to be a mystery.**

 **And how was Link's accent? I can hear it in my head but writing it down is a lot harder than I thought. A slur that can sound like a lisp is a common trait most Gerudo have when speaking Hylian. That's just a headconnon of mine though.**

 **Anyway, see you again!**

 **-TFC**


	30. Chapter 30: Hyrule Field

**A/N: FLUFF! :D**

 **But in all seriousness, I hope people understand that these two are just children. There's plenty of feelings between them, but romance is certainly not one of them.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the fluff and intrigue. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but this is the best I got. I'll probably go back and rewrite at some point.**

 **Again, reviews and comments are always helpful and very motivating.**

 **-TFC**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _How could I forget? It was a wonderful day. Up until then, it was the second time I saw the castle from a distance. Now though, I just want to be back within it's walls, completely ignorant of the world. …Like I was back then."_

 **Chapter 30: Hyrule Field**

"A pleasure to meet you, Link."

Adele gave her skirts a swish with a small curtsy. Link nodded and replaced his mask.

Smoothly, he said, "If you don't mind, could we go somewhere else? This place is little too crowded."

Adele offered her arm again. "Certainly. Do you have a place in mind?"

Taking her arm, Link began, "Well, I was think-"

Without warning, his stomach let out a rather inappropriate growl. Adele let out a childish giggle, which was quickly smothered by her hand.

"I think some food is in order," she decreed. "Do you know of anywhere we can eat?"

Link lightly coughed to cover his embarrassment. "There's plenty of open-air sellers, but if you want really good food, follow me."

Without another word the two hurried along. Link was careful to avoid the guards, which were still out in droves. Somehow, they managed to make it to a back alley unnoticed. Link glanced at Adele. He was surprised at how willing she went along with him, despite the seemingly seedy surroundings. Guiding her down the stone steps, he then pushed open a door.

Adele barely had time to read the sign out front. "Telma's Bar?" she asked, slightly incredulous.

"Don't be fooled," Link assured her. "Telma sells alcohol but this is the best place to get a good meal!"

They hadn't taken two steps in the brightly lit room when a cheerful voice boomed out, "Link-y boy! It's good to see you."

A large woman moved from behind the counter-top. Her skin was tan and her hair was bunched up at the top of her head. When she approached, Link took off his mask completely.

"Hi Telma!" he chirped. "Lunch is over, right? But you wouldn't happen to have any fish left for me to eat?"

Telma tapped him on the nose. "Only if you're going to pay for it this time! Remember, only one free meal a week. That was our deal."

"Yeah, sure." Link rubbed his nose. When he saw her wandering stare, he hurried to explain. "Uh, this is Adele. She asked me to show her around the city for a bit."

"How do you do?" Adele politely asked as she again dipped in a slight curtsy.

Telma rose a high brow as she returned her gaze back to Link. He just shrugged in a way that said _'just go with it'_. With that permission, Telma grinned, her cheeks smushing up into her eyes.

"No need for formalities, gal. This is a casual place where the ruff-n-tumble meet. So what do you two want? I've got some clam chowder left, along with a few fish skewers."

"Chowder's good." Link said as he began pulling Adele to a table. Thankfully the place was pratically empty. The only other person in the bar was a skinny man with a shock of bright red hair, who was hunched over some books.

Adele gasped when she saw the man. Quietly, she asked, "Uh, may we sit over there?"

"Um, OK." Link agreed. He gave her a questioning look.

Once they were seated with a wall separating the children from the man she explained, "I don't want to be seen by that man. He often comes to the University, and I don't want him to know I'm here."

Link gave a small, knowing smile. "You aren't supposed to be wandering Castletown at all, are you?"

Adele slowly took off her mask and stared at it for a moment. With a sigh she muttered, "No."

"So you _are_ the one the guards are looking for," Link confirmed. Even though it wasn't a question Adele nodded anyway.

"Yes," she forlornly sighed. "I know I shouldn't have done this, but I had to get out. I had to find-" She cut herself off. Link was pretty sure she bit her own tongue, the way her face scrunched up in exasperation. But instantly her demeanor changed when she looked at him. She gave him a small smile but didn't say anything more.

"But why?" Link pushed. "Why meet up with some complete and random stranger and go so far as to follow him to a dingy alleyway?"

"Another word about my place being dingy and I'll kick you out!" Telma dropped a bowl of chowder just in front of Link.

"Ah! _Hot!_ " Link yelped when some splashed onto him. Standing up and shaking his hands, Link defended himself. "It wasn't your bar, Telma, I was talking about. It was the street you decide to have it on."

Telma carefully placed the other bowl in front of Adele. With a wink she whispered loudly to her, "You might want to be careful with that one, _Liebling_. He's a smooth talker if I ever heard one."

"It's not smooth talking if it's the truth," Link muttered as he sat down. When he saw Telma raise the platter after dropping the bread basket, he quickly held up his hands in surrender.

Telma gave a hearty laugh as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm just teasing you, Link! Hurry up and enjoy your meal before the dinner crowd gets here. They're far rowdier at night."

Without another word she turned and left the children alone. With glee, Link slapped his hands together and muttered a short prayer. When he was done, he quickly dived into the meal, completely missing Adele's expression.

"You pray to the Goddesses before you eat a meal?" she inquired, awe written all over her face.

Link slowed down his eating. Trying to remember who he was sitting before he said, "Well, yes. Of course. How else are the Goddesses to know that I'm grateful for all they've given me?"

Delicately picking up her spoon, Adele responded. "Normally prayers are said at first morning light and at first star light."

"Yeah, but that's rather inconvenient," Link retorted as he went back to eating his food. Grabbing a small slice of fluffy bread he dipped it into the chowder. "Saying it just before eating makes more sense to me."

Adele took a small sip of the food. Her eyes widened in surprise. "This is surprisingly good," she commented.

"Isn't it?" Link asked enthusiastically.

Offhandedly Adele said, "I'm surprised a Gerudo knows how to make a Labrynnian dish so well."

Link stopped his spoon halfway. His lips quirked in a smile. "Oh, Telma isn't Gerudo," he explained. "She's from a seaside town in Labrynnia. She moved to Castletown years ago."

"Really?" she asked. "I would have thought that-"

"That by her skin color she's Gerudo?" Link finished her sentence. With a chuckle he said, "Nayru, no. She doesn't look anything like a Gerudo. She's too short for one and too plump for another!"

Adele pursed her lips. Before she dipped her spoon again, she muttered, "And I suppose _you_ know what a Gerudo looks like?"

"Of course I would! I-" Link cried then cut himself off, much like Adele did minutes before.

Adele glanced up at Link. He was staring at his bowl and moving his jaw, though no words came out. After a moment, his grin returned and he said, "Well, there's Gerudo dancers here in Castletown. They'd be pretty hard to miss."

Adele went with the comment, though she didn't miss the faltering grin or the strained notes in Link's voice. "So, they _do_ dance? I thought that was a ridiculous rumor about them showing off to find a husband?"

Link doubled-over. He had a hard time not laughing in Adele's face. In his mind he had to keep repeating _'Don't offend her. Don't offend her.'_ Out loud he explained with minimal sniggers, "Husband is a bit of a stiff term. The Gerudo only dance to get attention of the passer-bys. If you didn't notice, Castletown is crowded and busy. If there's man that's interested, he usually follows her to some inn."

Adele blushed. "But… that's against Hylia's decree for them to do something like that."

Dropping his spoon, Link reached for another piece of bread. Tartly, he asked, "Well, how else are the Gerudo supposed to survive? There's only a single male born once every hundred years."

Raising her eyebrows, Adele countered, "But to seduce a man to break the Laws of Hylia is a grave sin."

"And to have an entire people die out is any better?"

"So why don't they get married and have a proper family?"

Link scoffed, "Because Hylian men don't want a savage wife."

Adele paused in reaching for the bread. She tilted her head and asked, "You know, for being Hylian yourself you sure speak ill of Hyrule."

"I'm not-" Link began but snapped his mouth shut. He scrambled for a moment to look for a proper excuse he could give. Desperately, he glanced over at Telma who was completely ignoring the children. Seeing no help there he stared into his near finished bowl.

With a sigh he leaned back. Looking Adele right in the eyes he said, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm not from Castletown. Outside the city, things are… different."

"You're from outside the city?" Adele asked in wonder.

"Yes," Link carefully said. "Of course. Lots of people only come to the city for temporary work."

"What's it like, being out there?"

She asked with such interest that Link was taken aback. "Wait," he said, "You mean to say you've never been outside the city?"

Adele fiddled with her spoon. Just before she took another delicate sip she quietly said, "Just once. And that isn't a good memory."

"Oh," Link lamely said. Their conversation fell into an awkward silence. Link fiddled with his bowl before deciding to finish it off by bringing it to his lips. By the time he finished, he had a plan. It was a daring one, and if they were caught he could forget about the words he said to her earlier, because this crazy idea would undoubtedly ruin political relations. But some hope told him this would work out. That this idea would certainly be key to a much brighter future.

"Adele…"

She looked up, a bit startled out of her musings. Link had a wide smile on his face. His eyes were lit up in mischievous anticipation.

"How would you like to go outside the city today? There's plenty of daylight left and we won't go far."

"Wha- what do you mean?" Adele leaned back in shock. Her mouth hung open and her pretty blue eyes blinked several times.

Folding his hands in his lap, Link looked shyly away. Twiddling his thumbs, he managed to stutter, "Well you- you just said you don't have a good memory of being outside the city. I just- I just want you to experience it be-because-" Link gave her a nervous glance with a lopsided grin. "Because it's really beautiful."

A shiver ran down Adele's back. Trying to rein in her quivering excitement, she protested, "But I've never gone out there alone."

"You won't be alone." Link countered. "You have me!"

He pushed back his chair and rose to stand. As he walked around the small table he said, "Come on, Adele! You're my friend and I really want you to see this."

Adele looked at the offered hand. She chewed her lip, unable to decide. Mercifully, Link stayed silent, though he kept his hand there for what seemed like an eternity. Several times Adele glanced away but somehow her gaze kept returning to his hand. Tired of flitting her sights between the bowl and his hand, she made the mistake of looking up at this face. Whatever arguments she had against going outside, died the moment she saw his warm and pleading blue eyes.

Reaching out she consented, "Very well. But only for one hour!"

Link's eyes sparkled. "Certainly," he politely said before tugging her out of her seat. He handed her the mask she set down and anxiously ushered her along. "Hurry. We need to go before Telma realizes we're done."

"Wha- But isn't that wrong?"

Flashing her a grin before fixing his mask over his face, Link replied, "Eh, don't worry about it. I'll pay her later."

* * *

"You probably shouldn't have said that stuff. That farmer is pretty mad now," Link grit his teeth as he waved to the slowly rolling cart.

The children in the back of the wagon eagerly waved their hands at Link, undoubtedly excited about their new masks. In contrast, their father was hunched over with hands tightly gripping the reins. The Ordon pumpkin farmer had a few choice words to tell Adele when she asked a few too many questions about the local's use of magic. In response, he dropped the two off just barely a mile outside the city.

"All I did was ask some questions! He didn't have to be so uptight about it," Adele protested. To emphasize her point she folded her arms and pounded the ground with her foot.

Scratching the back of his head, Link tentatively pointed out, "Yeah, but then you started telling him off about how witches and their practices are against the law and how anyone in contact with them are at risk of being put in jail. If that law was really enforced, then there'd be no Ordonians left to grow the pumpkins."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say at the moment but didn't realize the backlash he would receive from it. Adele whirled around and with her hands on her hips she snidely replied, "Oh, so you have an opinion on Hyrule's laws as well?"

Out of instinct Link took a step back. Trying to be as diplomatic as possible, that is, dodging the loaded question, he meekly said, "I'm just saying, why are you trying to tell an adult to change? It's not like they're going to listen to you."

 _That_ was _most definitely_ the wrong thing to say.

Adele's pretty eyes turned a terrifying storm blue as she inhaled deeply. Link wisely took another step back and threw up his arms, half expecting a savage assault like he would receive from Riju when she was angry. But unexpectedly, Adele's mood flipped. It was immediate an immediate change. Her red face blanched as her shoulders slumped in defeat. Before Link could catch her, she had collapsed on the ground with her face buried in her hands.

She mumbled something that Link's sharp ears couldn't hear. Quickly he knelt beside her with one hand on her shoulder and another on her knee. She flinched at his touch and Link likewise reacted. But Adele still refused to lift her head. Gritting his teeth, Link summoned his courage and reached out to her again. This time, he moved a bit slower. Once he managed to not startle her, he began rubbing her shoulder in soothing motions.

Quietly, he asked, "A-Adele, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I just- I…" He sighed, "I just don't want you to be sad. I wanted you to be happy once we were in Hyrule Field because it's a really amazing place. Just… forget what I said. Please."

With a final nudge to her arm, she finally looked up. She hadn't cried, yet, but the tears were there. There was a serious indentation in her lips too, and Link winced when he saw the cut on her bottom lip. With a shuddering sigh, she slowly put her hands down.

"But you're right," she said in a broken voice. "I'm just a girl everyone looks at, but no one listens to. Why does it matter if a farmer from Ordon doesn't like what I say? It's not like I have any power to change anything anyway."

Link's jaw dropped as his mind went numb. How could she possibly say something like that? She's royalty, the very epitome of influence! Folding his legs under him, Link found himself at loss for words. A heavy silence fell over the two. Link stared at the birds flying high overhead while Adele glared at the grass below them.

Apparently, Link's great plan to forge a happy relation with the Princess was impossible. Everything he said seemed to backfire on him. By Farore, building relations was hard.

Not knowing what else to say, Link pulled out his ocarina and began playing. The trilling notes were at first slow and solemn, but when he closed his eyes and decided to bask in the sun and music, they became joyful. He heard Adele shift next to him, but he ignored her for the moment. This was his music, and rarely, if ever, did he stop a song mid-way. It was another two minutes before he finished. At the end he was feeling much better. In fact, that gloomy cloud hanging over them both seemed to have dispersed.

Adele broke the silence first. "Thank you," she quietly said as she sat up straighter. There was not a hint of tears, in fact, a small smile was gracing her lips.

A happy tingle shot through Link's spine. Giving her a grin, he stood up and held out a hand. "You're welcome," he gallantly said. "I always play music when my sisters are sad."

Accepting the gesture, Adele rose. Dusting off her skirt, she asked, "So tell me about yourself. What's your family like?"

Link thought carefully before he led her off the path and onto the lush grass. Studying the flowers for a moment he then admitted, "I have a lot of sisters that I try to take care of. Some are older, some are younger, and I know that they would be fine on their own, but… I try to do my best for them."

A gentle breeze blew the locks out of Link's face and he smiled. He turned slightly to where the wind was coming from. The west, where home was. In the back of his head he repeated the mantra, _I know from which way the wind blows that it will lead me home._ Only a few weeks into this trip and he was dearly missing his home.

Adele broke his musings. "So is that why you're working in Castletown? To help your sisters?"

Link grinned. She had no idea. "Yes," he carefully said. "Though I'll be leaving soon."

When Adele said nothing, he glanced at her. Her eyebrows had furrowed together in a look of discontent. Link quickly added, "But I'll probably be back again next spring. We can see each other then."

Sighing, Adele walked a pace away from him. When she bent to examine a flower closer, she mournfully said, "That's unlikely. Not unless you somehow qualify to study at the university. And only those with vast amounts of magic or nobles can study there."

Link wanted to avoid the dangerous topic of his reasons for returning to Hyrule, so he decided to start asking the questions. "So, what made you decide to get away from the university today?"

Adele's hand jerked away from the white flower she was fingering. Struggling to keep her voice calm, she grudgingly replied, "I- I couldn't take it anymore. No one was listening to me. They wouldn't get the information I needed, so I- I decided to look for it myself."

With that ending statement, Adele rose. The expression on her face was one of shy happiness, like she had a secret she wanted to tell but was afraid of the consequences. Gripping her hands together, she stared at him.

"Link, I…" She faltered and whatever pluck she had went with it.

Slightly tilting his head, Link encouraged her gently, "What?"

It was a long moment before she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the heart piece. Staring at it longingly, she then held it out.

"Thank you."

Link furrowed his brows in confusion. "You're welcome," he said hesitatingly, "But for what?"

Raising the stone a little higher, she insisted, "For being a good friend. I've had a wonderful day and you've helped me figure some things out. You've given me hope. So please, take this. Take it and remember our friendship."

"Are you sure?"

With a firm nod of her head, she said, "Positive. I have a feeling you'll need it soon."

Awestruck and a little wary, Link took the stone. It was lighter than he thought it would be. And it seemed a little brighter too. Upon closer examination, he was startled. Looking up at Adele, he stated in surprise, "You added your magic to this!"

Grinning, Adele gave a twirl in the grass and she flung out her arms. "Yup!" she admitted with a giggle. After several graceful spins, she ecstatically explained, "It was an experiment. I wanted to see if having only a piece of heart would still be able to hold magic. It does, as you can see, but it leaks. I suspect that all the magic I added to it will be gone in six weeks. That is, if you don't use it prematurely."

Link gripped the stone. It was a wonderful gift. An item this powerful would undoubtedly help him in the desert, even if it was only a piece of a broken whole. Overcome with emotion, he stared at Adele. She was gazing at the city and the beautiful castle behind it. Her golden hair glistened in the bright sun, a gentle breeze making the flowers dance around her. She stood totally serene.

Suddenly, he tackled her in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Surprised, Adele gasped at the unexpected touch. But just as quickly as he hugged, Link stepped away. With a laugh, he tugged her hand, as he ran through the flowers. Letting the impropriety go, Adele ran with him with a large smile on her face.

In a moment, she tripped and collided into him and they went tumbling down the slight slope. When they reached the bottom, she began laughing. A big hearty laugh, something that she hadn't done in forever. And she just couldn't stop laughing. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at the perfect blue sky. Fluffy clouds lazily drifted above, and startled bugs and birds began their songs again.

Next to her, Link breathed heavily. He still giggled childishly, but those slowly pattered off. Eventually, between huffs, he asked, "Don't you love Hyrule Field?"

It took her a moment to say it, but it wasn't out of hesitation. She absolutely, positively knew her answer, and she wanted to savor the moment before she said, "Yes."

* * *

"So, where to now?" Link asked.

They had made it back inside the walls. It was more difficult to sneak into the city, as they couldn't go through the normal gates. They had passed through on the eastern side, where the long years of the abandoned expanded wall left plenty of opportunities to by-pass the lazy guards. Adele was shocked and horrified to learn that such holes in security existed in Castletown.

Adele walked a little closer to him. She couldn't help but be nervous around the kinds of people that lived in the slums. In contrast, Link acted like he always did; casual, but with a sensible sharpness in his step.

Looking up at the fading light, she chewed her lip. In a quiet voice she admitted, "We should probably go back to the fountain. I'll need to go back to the university soon."

Link looked at her like she said something positively strange. "Don't you mean home? Why the university?"

Carefully stepping over some trash, she sighed, "The university is far more my home then where I sleep at night. It's the place I'm most comfortable at."

"Oh," Link said lamely. He had not a clue what to say after that depressing bit of news, so they continued in silence.

Rounding a street corner, Link saw Leena walking toward them, with several raucous men following her. Quickly, with his free hand he signaled her to keep walking by without acknowledging. She signaled in kind, and without pausing, the two passed each other.

Link leaned over to whisper in Adele's ear, " _That_ is a Gerudo. You see how much taller she is compared to Telma?"

Turning her head to look back, Adele nodded. "Now I see what you mean. I've only ever seen a Gerudo once before."

Surprised, Link asked, "Really? Only once?" He knew their delegates had stayed at the Castle for important meetings, but it had never occurred to him that the Princess had never met them.

"Mmm-hmm," was all she said.

Link was about to comment on how strange he thought that was, but clamped his mouth shut. He had already nearly given his identity once today. Saying something like that surely would make her suspicious. And there was no need for him to admit he knew who she was. Their charade had lasted this long, it could last for the few minutes it took to return to the fountain.

A few seconds later though, Link's plans for a happy, easy farewell were shattered.

Link cursed himself for not paying better attention. There were two large silhouettes positioned on the end street, waiting for them. When he glanced behind he saw another figure creeping up behind them. Trying not to panic, he tugged on Adele's arm.

"We should go this way." He pulled her onto a narrow side street that was packed full of boxes and barrels.

Startled, Adele stumbled. She hissed when her foot sank into brown water, "Why?"

Link grit his teeth. He didn't want to scare her but didn't want to lie to her either. "Because… it's better."

A little miffed at all the wasted effort in her careful steps, Adele pushed, "Yes, but _why_ so suddenly?"

Just as they turned onto a larger road, Link stopped. There were three figures that had positioned themselves on either end of the road. There was only one path left open, but that was between two close buildings. A tight fit, but they might make it.

Adele gave a startled gasp when she saw a bludgeoning tool in one man's hand. That was Link's cue to react.

"Come on!" he shouted as he pulled her to the tight-fitting opening.

Adele yelped when she was shoved inside. Stumbling, she squeezed between the ash covered walls with Link pressed up against her.

One of the men reached the opening, but he was too bit to fit through. Stretching his arm out, he tried grabbing for the children.

With a sneer he rumbled, "Girl! We know who you _really_ are!"

Without hesitation, Link smashed the man's hand against the wall and the man howled in pain.

"Hurry!" Link gasped, "They're going to move to catch us on the other side."

With a squeak, Adele shuffled even faster, but cautiously, she poked her head out the side to make sure no one was waiting to grab her. It was clear.

Stepping away from the wall, she then turned to help Link. Once freed from the confines, Link rubbed his hand.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"He had a brace on, so it hurt more than I thought it would, slamming his hand like that," Link admitted. Glancing around at where they were, Link groaned.

There were a few shoddy tents set up with only a few people mingling about. But Link knew for a fact that those here wouldn't help them. In fact, they just might chase them down if given the right incentive.

"Let's get out of here."

Taking her hand again, Link began running. They only got a few steps before someone shouted behind them, "Get the girl! She's worth a lot of rupees!"

Link cursed. The few people there looked up in interest just as the children blew past them. When a few reached out to intercept them, Adele flinched and stumbled. It gave their pursuers all the time that they needed.

With another muttered curse, Link pulled out his ocarina. He knew he really shouldn't, this was a bad, _bad_ idea. But he blasted several sharp notes anyway. Those in the area screamed in agony with the magically enhanced noise.

Tugging on her arm, Link asked, "Can you run?"

A bit stunned, Adele nodded as she got up. "Was that magic?" she asked curiously.

Link couldn't help but grin. She was one strange girl. Even when running for her life she still had time to ask questions.

Curtly, he responded as they began full sprinting, "Yes, now save your breath."

Their angry pursuers were already recovered and chasing after them. As they weaved their way down the streets, Link was careful of any shadow or silhouette. It was dusk now, and the light was fading quickly in this part of town.

Up ahead a tall figure was racing toward them. Adele hesitated and slowed, thinking to veer off again, but Link gripped her arm tightly.

"It's OK," he croaked. Sparing a glance backwards, he said, "Not an enemy."

Flashing a signal to the person, Link kept barreling ahead. The other figure stopped and stepped to the side. As they ran past the Gerudo, Link made eye contact. Imperceptibly, he gave Nabooru a shrug as if to say, _Tell you later_. Nabooru's hard frown told him that he would have a lot to answer for tonight. Using magic like that was strictly forbidden both by Castletown's laws and by direct order of his King.

But he couldn't worry about that right now. He had a princess to save.

Adele was slowing down, her breathing becoming more ragged. "How much farther?" she gasped.

"Shouldn't be long," he replied encouragingly.

Just as he said that, he skidded to a halt. The shadows on the walls had moved, and he widened his eyes in fear.

One of the shadows broke off and reformed into a person. Adele gave a gasp that wasn't related to her desperate need to breath. Letting go of Link's hand she pushed him back to where they came.

"You should go!"

"But-" Link warily protested.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Though I wish we didn't have to part like this, I want to let you know, I had a wonderful day."

Link stared at Adele for a moment longer. She was now muddied and had a tear in her vest, but she looked quite happy. Glancing up at the shadow behind her, Link grudgingly nodded his head. That scary Sheikah woman was behind Adele, her small knife ready to cut down any objection.

With parting words, he told her with a smile, "I did too. Take care yourself. See you later."

Then he turned and disappeared around the corner.

Adele shakily rose her hand. She whispered, "Good-bye."

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She was then forcibly whirled around. After prodding her for a moment, the woman smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe, Princess. Now, let's head back to the Castle."

With only a glance back to the dark street Link disappeared down, Zelda looked up at her care taker. "Alright, Impa," she quietly said as she slipped a hand into Impa's.

Wrapping her arm around the little girl, Impa summoned the shadows. When they were released, Zelda found herself in her bed chamber. Letting go, Zelda walked over to her private bath. Taking off her clothes, she poured herself some water into the basin.

Impa returned to her side, holding a new dress. With a quiet whisper, she asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Staring at the water, Zelda trailed her fingers. With a smile, she replied, "Yes. He's sneakier than I thought he would be. But I found him."

Placing the dress on a stand, Impa picked up a brush. With gentle strokes she prodded, "And you're sure about this? The consequences you'll suffer for today I hope are not in vain."

"Positive. It was that boy you just saw."

Impa paused in her brushing. "Him? This will make things troublesome."

"And why's that?" Zelda asked, her voice steady.

Impa snorted. "You know full well. You spent the entire day with him. There's no way you couldn't figure out he's Prince Link of the Gerudo."

Zelda twirled around and brought her hands to her face and giggled. "I knew it the moment he fell into the fountain! His hair came undone and I was a bit shocked to see it so long. The only logical conclusion was that he didn't grow up in Hyrule. But when I noticed the mark on his forehead it reminded me of the Queen of the Gerudo. Her name's Ruvano, isn't it? When she showed me her diadem she had a similar tan line on her forehead. But what really gave it away was when he spoke. Like all Gerudo he has that drawn out lisp on the 's', and he makes the vowels so much sharper. Though I will say, he speaks much clearer than I believe most Gerudo do. He must have practiced Proper Hylian a lot."

Staring at the girl for a long moment, Impa cracked a smile. "So you had a good day?"

"Oh, the best! Thank you so much for letting me go, Impa!" Zelda cried as she threw her arms around her care taker.

Patting her hair, Impa quietly said, "I'm glad. You seem much happier now."

Releasing her, Zelda stood properly. "Mmm-hmm! I have hope now."

"Hope that those visions won't come true?"

A darkness overshadowed the princess's face, but her eyes were still alight with a blue fire. "No, but that when they do, there will be a Hero to save Hyrule."

Impa placed a hand on her shoulder. Hard crease lines surrounded her eyes. "But do you understand what this means, politically? If Prince Link _of the Gerudo_ has the Spirit of the Hero, there will be some major political ramifications. You'll have to play your hand carefully, Princess Zelda."

The person who stared back at the Sheikah could not be called a girl. She stood resolutely, with her hands folded gracefully across her waist, her neck tall and her eyes defiant.

"I know," Princess Zelda whispered, "I'll discover some way to help our Hero without compromising either of our positions."

Impa sighed, "It will be a lot more difficult than you think it will be. Now come, get dressed. You need to go apologize to your father. He was actually quite worried about you. Went so far as to cancel eight of his meetings."

Zelda stepped into her dress, her movements were practiced, poised, and restrictive. Whatever happy emotion she had dried up in her stark words. "Eight? That's more than I was expecting."

As Impa buttoned up the back she scolded her charge, "You should give the man more credit. He truly loves his only daughter. Even though he's a busy man, he was ready to start searching Castletown himself."

A flash of the earlier girl returned when Zelda let out a giggle. "That really would have sent the guards in a panic."

Impa gave her a wry grin, "Yes, it would have. Now, are you ready to go?"

Brushing a strand of hair back, Zelda nodded. "Yes, it's time to make amends."


	31. Chapter 31: Confessions

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _And that is why you leaders need to learn to treat your sisters with love and respect. You should work to become more like a listening boar and less than the devouring leever."_

 **Chapter 31: Confessions**

With her head held high, but her eyes appropriately downcast, Princess Zelda hurried down the hallway. She could hear the hushed whispers of the maids and advisors that still gossiped in the hall at this time of night. Unwilling to let their rumors affect her, she glided up the steps to the imposing and closed off study. Two steel-plated guards stood at the ready and when they saw the Princess approach, one light knocked on the surprisingly plain oak door.

Without having to break stride, the door was opened for her from the inside. Taking a few steps in, Zelda followed the rich red carpet and turned ninety degrees to face the King of Hyrule. Only after dipping into a curtsy did she dare to lift her eyes.

Sir Nicholas Roahm Nohansen Hyrule placed the parchment he was reading back on the desk and straightened. It took him another moment to lift his light blue eyes. The color was nearly faded in candle light. Running a hand through his salt and peppered hair, a sigh of unmatched lethargy escaped him. Waiting another long moment, the King of Hyrule stared his disobedient daughter down.

"Princess Zelda," he spoke softly, devoid of all emotion, "What did you do today?"

Smothering a scoff, Zelda pondered the question. He always asked this, though it was usually over second course. With a little elation, she realized she has skipped that entire dull affair. The last food she ate was at that bar, and somehow it tasted worlds better than the usual elaborate affair she had three times a day.

With unflinching audacity the Princess of Hyrule allowed a sweet smile to cross her face before she spoke. She knew the storm was coming but chose to instead savor her moment. With a little too much jubilation she admitted, "I went into Castletown. Alone. And had a wonderful time."

It was only a moment, a sweet, soundless moment that was cut too short. She had crossed the line, she knew that, with that final sentence. Too much information. Impa would scold her later. She knew that was a misstep, but it was a misstep she just couldn't resist. Making her father understand how utterly awful life was in these golden chains had somehow become her first priority once she stepped through that door. A niggling thought of regret pushed her and she pushed right back. Today was her victory, and she didn't want to have personal misgivings ruin it.

The thunder broke the clear night.

"AND IN WHICH GODDESSES NAME DID YOU BELIEVE THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA!?"

A blink. A shiver. A dip of her head. Drawing her hands closer to her waist, Zelda waited for more. When only the King's heavy breathing was heard, she dared to lift her eyes. His rubicund face was slowly turning back to his natural skin tone, but his face was still pinched in agony.

Not knowing what possessed her Zelda pushed the line further. With utter conviction she said with steely blue eyes, eyes inherited from her father, a single word. "Hylia."

His face flushed again as he snapped his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to speak, or yell, but nothing came out. Slowly, he sat back in his chair, just realizing he had half stood from his desk. Looking behind the princess, he ordered in a low voice, "Leave."

His voice bode no objection, but Zelda didn't move. A light shuffling was heard behind her as the footman left. She was mildly surprised the old man wasn't dismissed immediately when she walked through the door. Her father must be off today to forget a small detail like that.

Now fully alone in the study, Zelda couldn't decide if she should relax or put up bigger shields.

"Zelda," His quiet voice was soft, caring almost. Shields it was then.

"Yes, father?" she replied in a soft tone as well, but it lacked the emotion his carried.

A moment of confusion, then disappointment, then a heavy wall slammed over his face in the span of a second. Placing his hands on the table, he spread his shoulder wide. His once foggy eyes were now alight, barely containing the storm within.

"Fine," he snapped, "I didn't want to play this game, but you seem insistent on pushing my patience. So humor me. Why did you go to Castletown alone today without an escort? Without even Impa at your side?"

Forcefully, Zelda shut her thoughts down. Implicating Impa was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Today's jaunt was her choice, and hers alone. It took weeks for her to convince Impa to look the other way for just long enough to make it seem she had done it all on her own. But sneaking in or out of the Castle was certainly no easy feat. Frowning, Zelda then thought of the eastern wall she and Prince Link had sneaked through not an hour earlier. That was worrisome. Perhaps she should double check Castle security as well. Mentally reminding herself that she shouldn't mention that she left the safety of the city as well, her father would really fly into a rage with that bit of news, Zelda then straightened.

In a mellifluous voice she replied, "There are four options. The first is that I wanted to see the new galley Lady Peatrice kept gushing about all week long. The second is that I didn't want to attend Lady Pumfrey's summer afternoon soiree. The third is that Professor Dayto is simply too slow in getting the answers I need. The fourth would be that I went to search for the Hero. You decide."

The King sat there, silently. Only a flutter of eyelids was his tell when she knew her impropriety irked him. But the last revelation made him jerk. His nose wrinkled. He tapped his finger on the desk, and when nothing else was said, he began in a low voice.

"Zelda, how many times do I have to tell you? You. Don't. Need. A hero." His words were too measured, too quiet. Too deadly. Zelda steeled herself for the coming squall. The King's voice steadily rose to a shout that made all the candles flicker. "I've worked too hard for this peace. Things are in order. There may be bitterness, but Hyrule is safe. So why do you insist on these visions? On pursuing these vague feelings? None of the clairvoyants or mages can verify what you say. Not even Sahasrahla can understand what it is you speak of, and he's got a near century of experience. _A_ _century, Zelda!_ I don't need my daughter scaring the people into thinking disaster will come to them tomorrow. We are at peace!So we Don't NEED a HERO, _ZELDA!_ "

With furious outrage the King slammed his fist onto the desk, making it creak with the impact and scattering careful stacks of papers. In an instant, the chair was toppled backward, and he loomed over his daughter.

Zelda bowed her head. A slight shiver passed through her. She knew this was how he would react, but it didn't diminish the feelings of disappointment or fear she had. She opened her mouth several times to speak, but nothing could pass her trembling lips. She heard movement and watched as the King walked away from his desk. He stopped before a narrow window and stared out into the blackness.

"Do you understand, Zelda?" He asked quietly. Her lack of response gave him initiative to keep talking. Pressing a flat palm against the glass, he stared at his daughter's warped reflection. "Those gossip mongers are out there, right now, whispering about you. They say that you are a princess that's not all there. That your visions are just your inner desire to corrupt Hyrule. To put yourself on the throne like some god, like some of our ancestors have done. Then the Kingdom of Hyrule will once again fall into chaos."

There was heavy silence. Though she tried to keep her emotions under control, she bristled at the accusations. Those idiots were more likely to bring down Hyrule then she ever could. She wasn't trying to make a mess of things. She was only doing what she thought was best according to those horrible visions she kept having.

The King coughed lightly. He had noticed his daughter's twitching ire through the glass. With only a heartbeat to collect his thoughts, he assured her.

"I don't believe what they say. You're my daughter. I know you. But what I don't know is why you insist on spreading fear like this, instead of dispelling those rumors. You are the Princess of Hyrule, set to inherit the crown. But if the gossip mongers have their way, you will only be a figure head, meant to only pass down the bloodline."

That bit of news was probably more insulting to her than the last. Noticing her bared teeth, the King gave a small smile. Turning around to face her, he continued.

"I know, Zelda. I feel the same way. I did not raise my daughter to merely be a figurehead. But I ask you, _plead_ with you Zelda, to stop this foolishness. If there are storm clouds on the horizon the Sheikah will sniff it out. So please, stop trying to be a hero yourself and act more like a princess. The princess Hyrule needs."

Zelda's lips trembled. The anger she felt at her father was slowly turned away to a new source. She filed the information her father gave her in the back of her mind to focus on what she needed to do next. With a great sigh, she dropped her shoulders and nodded her head.

"Yes, father."

The King also sighed. He then proceeded to ask in a lighter tone, "So, what did you do today?"

With a small smile, Zelda folded her hands behind her back. With giddiness she explained, "I did go to see that new galley I was told about. It was quite exciting! The builders used extensive magic to create quite a show. As far as I can tell, there was nothing illegal, except one thing. The boy I was with-"

"A boy?" her father asked with no small amount of concern.

"Yes. I asked him to escort me around Castletown, since I'm not too familiar with the area. He seemed quite happy to do it, too.

"But anyway, that galley had an artifact. A heart piece, of all things! It was unbelievable, but it was certainly real."

The King rose an eyebrow. "Really? Did you take it to the lab to be studied?"

Zelda hesitated. The King sighed. He repeated the same lecture to his daughter for the millionth time, "Zelda. Any artifacts need to be studied by the mages. I know you're interested, but you can't hog all the information. So be sure to give it to the lab tomorrow."

She chewed her lip. "But I can't."

"And why not?"

"I don't have it anymore."

He folded his arms. "And why not?" It was unusual for Zelda to give up something of interest so easily.

Before speaking, Zelda breathed deeply. "I gave it to that boy who escorted me around today."

The King's eyes bulged. He only managed to strangle out a single word. "What?"

Clasping her hands together, she pleaded, "Just hear me out. I know that all the artifacts are to be immediately submitted to the labs, but there's a very important reason I gave it to that boy."

Tapping his finger on his crossed arm, Sir Nicholas waited for her to explain.

"I didn't know it when I approached him, but soon after I realized that the boy I was speaking to was in fact, Prince Link of the Gerudo."

It was a long moment of silence. The candles flickered and Zelda heard the sputtering of a flame.

"Are you certain?"

"I am," she replied coolly, though inside she was giddy with excitement.

"Tell me about him."

Without waiting for more encouragement, Zelda dived into her report.

"It seems your initial assumptions of him being in Castletown were correct. He's here to learn about our culture and to acclimate himself. He's devoted to the Gerudo tribe, for sure. The few conversations we had clearly demonstrated his fierce loyalty to them, but it seems he's willing and open to options if it helps his Tribe in any way. Prince Link seems honest for the most part but does try to hold a few secrets close. He uses some manipulation to gain information, though nothing underhanded and nothing to the extent some nobles take. He's also proficient in controlling his magic. I'm not entirely sure how deep his magic runs, but he does use magic to amplify his music.

"He speaks Proper Hylian well enough, though he's better at Common. He does have the lisp all Gerudo have, but from my interactions he's working to overcome that. And he acted like a proper gentleman. As he guided me around town, he did a good job of escorting. He was always polite, but he isn't afraid to voice strong, unpopular opinions. He manages to hold a conversation well and can even turn the tables when things have gone too far. It will take practice, but I believe he will be able to hold his own in the courts.

"All in all, the Gerudo King has prepared him well, and it appears that they're waiting for us to take the next step."

There was again a moment of silence as the Hyrulian King absorbed all this. He closed his eyes and contemplated the information. He would of course have to verify this through his Sheikah agents, but he trusted his daughter was accurate.

"If you want," Zelda hesitated, "I could write down more details."

Sir Nicholas nodded his head in approval. "Do it. But before you leave, explain why you gave Prince Link a heart piece. It's not likely he'll give it up for us to study."

There's was only the slightest pause before she said, "To solidify our relationship. A weakness he seems to have is material possessions. He knows the worth of the stone. And, I also believe, he figured out my identity near the end. I wanted to give him something of high value, so he would look forward to dealing with the crown, instead of side-stepping to a different noble."

Closing his eyes and with a small nod of his head, he agreed. "The Gerudo are known for doing any number of inscrutable things just for a little more. As far as my experience, the Gerudo are only willing to extend their loyalty for as long as you have rupees to spare. I think you made a wise choice in this matter. If other nobles are willing to open their pockets, the Gerudo would be less likely to maintain strong relations with the crown. We can't let that happen. The last thing we need is for the Gerudo to return to being mercenaries for anyone other than the crown."

Zelda nearly made the mistake of relaxing. It seemed her true reasoning didn't slip through. Ironically, her father was just as interested in protecting Hyrule through the boy as she was, though their individual plans for him differed greatly. Going along with what her father just said, she nodded her head.

"Yes, I thought so."

Still nodding his head in that funny meditative tick he had, he then asked, "So, any news on the Kakariko front?"

With a frown, Zelda admitted. "Not yet. Even though the gates were opened a few weeks ago, it seems there's quite a bit of hesitation from the general populace to visit the Sheikah city."

"That's only to be expected. You've done well in carrying out your mother's last objective. Just make sure the communication lines are open and that things stay civil."

Zelda spread her skirts in a slight curtsy. She promised with bowed head, "I will."

A warm hand then stroked her cheek. Lifting her chin, the King looked into his daughter's eyes. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it immediately. Dropping his hand he then stepped back.

"You should get some rest," he glumly said, "You've had a busy day."

Zelda bit her lip and forced back the words she wanted to say. With another curtsy, she said, "Very well. I'll see you in the morning."

Then she turned and walked out of the room. When she lightly knocked on the door for the footman to open it, the King called out.

"And Princess Zelda."

With a slightly worried frown, Zelda turned to face her father. He was already seated at his desk, pen poised before the report below him. With icy blue eyes he simply stated, "Don't do that again. I ended up canceling eight meetings today because of your exploit. It greatly offended the Hytopian delegation."

With another bow of her head, Zelda fought the lump that was forming in her throat.

* * *

Meticulously wiping off the soapy water, Link then placed the dry mug on a shelf he could just barely reach. The barkeep then waddled over with a few dirty dishes. When the round man set them down, he smiled.

"Thank ya, Link, for helping out tonight. I can finish these few, so you should get going."

"Are you sure?" Link asked. He spoke slowly, trying to make sure he enunciated the 's' properly.

The man waved a hand, "Yup. You did good tonight. I'll knock off another eight rupees from your room."

With a grin, Link tipped his head. Happily, he chirped, "Thank you, sir! Good night!"

Then he skipped off, barely catching the nice innkeeper's reply of "G'night."

As soon as he turned the corner to the long stretch of rooms, though, he slumped. It was a long night. It was past midnight, and Link had an exhausting day. After he had left Adele, who he was still confident was the princess in disguise, he found Nabooru not a block over. She had marched him right back to the inn. Ruvano had sharply questioned him on his use of magic but when Link explained that he would give her a full report tonight, that seemed to suffice. Evening was when Gerudo worked, and both Link and Ruvano knew they were wasting precious minutes not mingling with the crowds in the bar.

Now that his work was finished, and the majority of the patrons had left or were too drunk to speak coherently, Link knew it was time to give his report of the strange day he had. He had tried muddling through it earlier, but the whole experience seemed so bizarre he worried he wouldn't be able to properly report it to Ruvano.

Mustering his courage, Link then opened the door the room he and Ruvano shared. She was laying on the bed, rubbing her hand across her belly. Lazily, she pointed to the chair at the opposite end of the room. On it was a stack of papers and a charcoal pencil.

"Take notes for me, would ya?" she asked in her quiet voice.

With saying anything, Link folded his legs and sat before the chair. Sorting through the papers, he then found one with notes already scrawled on. Ready, he then waited for Ruvano to begin.

Now rubbing her forehead, Ruvano shot off the news of the night.

"Prices for wheat and barley up two and one rupees respectively. Azure blue is increasingly becoming the favorite color for winter. There's still a great deal of hesitation from most people on the opening of Kakariko, though it sounds as if Bolson is making a move to begin a bidding war on the city's construction. And… I think that was it?"

Link stopped his furious scribbling. "Really?" he asked. That wasn't much for a near four hours of work.

"Let me think," she mumbled then gave a great sigh. "OK, Link. I've been stressing about it all night. What happened?"

Carefully placing the pencil to the side, Link then shuffled away from the chair. Then, he pressed his head against the rough-hewn boards. Quivering, he cried, "I'm sorry, my Queen. I know it was against direct orders for me to do that, but I saw no other way."

Ruvano peered between her fingers. Ever respectful Prince Link was obsequiously prostrated in the most formal position. Ruvano clenched her teeth. She wasn't a fan of the bow and its significance, but grudgingly decided she should sit up and act like a proper ruler. It took time for the nausea to dissipate enough for her to concentrate on the problem at hand. Once she was ready, she commanded, "Rise, Prince Link. And tell me what happened. I'll decide on your punishment after I have the facts."

Link slowly rose from his bow, but he refused to raise his head. In a meek voice he began.

"I- I didn't mean to. It just… happened. We were run-"

"We?"

Link cringed. "I'm- I'll explain that. But first I need to say that we were running away from thugs who wanted to capture us. When… Adele tripped and fell, I did the only thing I could. A magic blast."

When he said nothing more, Ruvano sighed. "You're going to have to give me more than that, Link. Who is this Adele? Why were you with her? Did you see any noticeable features of the people who were chasing you? And how did you end up in that situation in the first place? The eastern wall somewhere you shouldn't go by yourself."

In response to her criticisms, Link only hung his head further. Queen Ruvano ground her teeth again. She loved the kid, but by Din he could be one tough cookie when he didn't want to explain his feelings.

"It's…" Link pattered off. He took a deep breath and explained, "Some very strange things happened today."

Ruvano snorted. "Well, that's obvious. You broke one of the iron-clad rules that was laid out for you."

Crap. She said the wrong thing. Link by this point was curled up into himself. Rubbing her temple again, Ruvano gave up.

"OK, that's it. Enough with this Queenly business. Just come sit over here on the bed, Link." She patted the rickety frame.

Link finally looked up, a bit of shock and distress on his face. "But-"

He tried protesting, but Ruvano wouldn't have it. "No but's! Just get over here already. I don't like sitting here, lording over you like I'm some Queen. And you're feeling bad enough as it is. So come."

Something like a smile crossed Link's face when he heard that joke. Ruvano constantly bemoaned her position, but that was perhaps why everyone loved the fact that she was the one fulfilling it. Without any misgivings, Link found himself seated and leaning against his Queen. She wrapped an arm around him and looked down her nose at him.

Brushing some bangs out of his eyes, she asked, "Start from the very beginning, would you?"

Link brushed his nose with the back of his hand then said, "Well, I had just sat down at the fountain in the central marketplace…"

* * *

Ruvano let out a low whistle. "This _is_ a real heart piece. Filled to the brim, too."

Link only nodded his head. He already knew that, so he didn't feel like he could add anything more to her comment.

Ruvano passed the stone back to him but Link hesitated. She rose an eyebrow. "Well, take it."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you or someone else in the Tribe make better use of it?"

Ruvano gave a small smile. She patted her tummy. "Ah, well, my problems currently exist inside me. A heart piece really can't help with that. But I really think you should keep it. If it truly was the Princess of Hyrule, you'll need to take it to the Castle with you. She probably gave it as some sort of offering and expects to see you use it."

"So, she really does know who I am?" Link asked as he reverently took the jewel.

Ruvano chuckled. "Most definitely. Based on the conversations you tell me you had, she was baiting you. Judging your reactions."

Link didn't like that. With a frown and slumped shoulders he bemoaned, "And I insulted her."

In typical Gerudo fashion, Ruvano just let out a hearty laugh. "Stop worrying about it, Link. You're Gerudo! You're supposed to insult others."

When Link didn't join in, Ruvano stopped. Giving his shoulders a little shake she said, "Hey. Stop that. I told you that you would screw up. Congrats! And even better, you realized you screwed up and tried to fix your mistake. Though I've got to say, going alone out to Hyrule field wasn't the smartest of ideas, but it still worked out."

Link merely shrugged his shoulders. Pragmatically he stated, "I like the field. And I had enough of the city for the day."

"No kidding," Ruvano agreed, "Nearly getting mowed down by cart-pusher is bad enough, but one being pulled by a granny? That's a new level."

Link blushed. "She moved a lot faster than a granny should! I couldn't believe it!"

"And it's one that's going down into Gerudo legend! 'The time that Prince Link was run over by a Granny!'" Ruvano was on a role tonight. She just wouldn't let up with the teasing. But it was good. Link was feeling much better about his confusing day.

Link let out a hearty yawn. It was well past midnight. Needless to say, it was an exhausting day for him. Gently but firmly, Ruvano pushed Link off the bed.

"Alright, Dew-drop. Go to bed. If you're good tomorrow, I'll talk with Nabooru about letting you go out at night."

That bit of news made his ears prickle. "Really?" he asked, mustering what little energy he had left. Then, he killed his excitement. "But… what about my punishment?"

Ruvano quirked her lips. "Keep talking like that, and Tahnra just might overhear ya. She'll spread rumors about you being a masochist, and then that'll be the end for ya."

Link only chose to squint his eyes as he laid his head down. "Was'a ma-maso… mean?"

Ruvano leaned over as far as she could go. Readjusting the thin blanket he had, she quietly replied to Link, "I'll tell ya later. Just get to sleep."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the errors in this chapter. Literally just wrote it all up today and haven't had a chance to review it. But, hope you like it. It'll probably be revised the next couple of days, so just be aware of those changes.**

 **In other news, I don't really want to make this a habit replying this way, but a few (or maybe one?) of you have been asking about Link's head-piece ornament thingy. As the evil writer that I am, I never told you what was written on it. Well, someone posted in the comments the translation, per the cover image of this story.**

 **You got it close, guest reviewer** _ **the frenchie**_ **! All the words are correct, it's just the order. It should say:**

 **Dew drop of the Desert, Prince Link**

 **Obviously, it has meaning and significance but I'm not about to go into that right now. That's fun stuff you get to discover later.**

 **Anyway, congratulations! Cookies all around. I'm going to bed.**

 **-TFC**


	32. Chapter 32: Thieves of the Night

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _You're getting better at this. Just make sure your balancing on your toes properly and always keep your ears sharp. It's nice to have a second pair of eyes, ears, and hands to help with this work. So I'm counting on you to watch my back."_

 **Chapter 32: Thieves of the Night**

Two figures darted between the bunches of bushes that lined the manicured grounds. One was taller and just barely discernable in the faint moon light. The other stumbled a bit more but was sneaky enough to not be noticed by the lazy guard dogs on duty.

The shadows quickly hid behind the fat trunk of a low hanging tree when a servant walked out of the mansion carrying a platter of meat-scraps. The dogs were all too ready to receive their portion of dinner. Done with her business, the servant woman closed the door behind her, not at all aware of two cloaked figures watching.

Bright light spilled from three tall windows opposite of where the two thieves were crouching. Monotone voices could be heard carrying on inconsequential discussions. Meanwhile, the two figures were having quite the noisy discussion, if only in their heads.

" _OK, Link. You stay here for now-"_

" _What!?"_

" _Liiink. Wait until I'm done speaking."_

"Ok _,"_ the Gerudo boy huffed.

" _Use the mental link!"_

Link shrank at the scolding, " _Ok, I will, Nabooru._ "

" _You better,_ " she shot back. " _Now, what I was trying to say was wait here, observe those nobles for a while. See if you can learn something that will help you in the castle._ " Link frowned at this. " _It'll only be for a little while, so stop pouting. Remember, that's part of your mission too. I'm only going in there to scout for a bit. If I find something worthwhile, then we can work on your skills. Sound good?"_

It sounded quite good to Link. Vigorously he shook his head, " _YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, ye-"_

"OK, that's enough!" Nabooru hissed. Then she slapped a hand over her mouth and sent a glare toward Link. He wisely shrunk under her gaze and rather rude but silent words.

After the rant was finished, and she was sure the hounds had lost interest, Nabooru quickly darted across the lawn, being careful to avoid the bright areas. She found a spot between two curtained windows and quickly found handholds in the brick siding. With the ease that comes from years of practice, she scaled the manor in seconds. Once at the second floor, she carefully peered into the window on her right, and seeing that it was free of occupants, slowly began working at the seal to open it.

Link quietly watched her from his position in the tree. He didn't feel like having to watch his back with the two dogs in the yard, so immediately climbed it while Nabooru was scaling the house. Carefully, he pulled out a mask and loosely attached it to his face.

It was a nifty magical item the Gerudo had stolen long ago. It must have been made by a skilled mage, because it only took a minimal amount of magic to use. It was made of leather, with golden inserts, and glass eyes. It was shaped in the face of a hawk, and when he put it on Link could see well beyond his natural capabilities. It was aptly named _Hawkeye_.

Link carefully adjusted the settings, his ornament being the perfect bridge to funnel his mental magic to the mask, so he wouldn't have to use both of his hands. Turning his sites to the occupants inside, Link casually propped his head on his arms and simply watched.

There was a middle-aged man sitting at the head of the table eating a delicious looking slab of meat. Seated next to him was a beautifully pudgy woman who seemed far more interested in talking then eating the overflowing plate. The last diner was a mystery. He was facing away from the window and the chair was tall enough that Link could only see the top of the head and occasionally an arm that reached out to take the glass of wine.

Link pursed his lips. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he recognized that bright shock of red hair. Of course he had seen traders in the market-place with various shades of red hair that designated them as part of the southern tribes, but Link had so far seen only one noble with hair that deep of color.

Hesitatingly, Link moved the mask and touched his ornament. " _Um, Nabooru?_ "

" _Oh, Din! That isn't the right room. Ugh, crap, where do I go?_ "

The prince had to bite his lips to keep from laughing. " _Nabooru!_ " he said again.

" _What!? I'm working here!_ "

Link winced a little at her tone but pushed on. " _Um, I think I recognize one of those people seated at the table. It's that boy with the red hair that rode into Castletown when we first arrived. Uh, Groose, I think?_ "

" _Gallagher._ "

" _What?_ " Link asked bewildered.

" _If this is his residence, then he's a Gallagher. Like every other self-important noble, they've got their name and emblem everywhere in this manor._ "

" _A red lion?_ "

" _Yup_."

Link shifted in the tree. Now he didn't know what to do. Somehow it felt inherently wrong to be spying on a future companion, but on the other hand he was extremely curious.

" _OK, hang tight. I think I found something here you can work on._ "

Whatever reservations he had instantly vanished.

" _Alright. Can you make it to that second story window I climbed through?_ "

Link snorted. " _Of course._ "

He could practically feel Nabooru's grin through the mental link. " _Never doubted you. Just be careful, because it's someone's bedroom. A servant could walk through it at any time._ "

Nodding his head, even though Nabooru couldn't see him, Link carefully pulled off the mask and stored it safely at his hip. With a glance to make sure the hounds didn't notice him, he carefully shimmied down the tree and snuck across the open expanse. Assured that nothing saw or heard him, Link scaled the wall with ease. Nabooru had left the window unlocked though he still had to struggle to push it open. Once inside, he carefully replaced it.

Keeping his ears alert, Link listened for anyone approaching. Satisfied that no servants were about to jump him, Link took his time looking around the room. It was easily twice the size of the room he shared with his age-mates. A ridiculously big and soft looking bed was the largest piece of furniture, but Link ignored it completely. He walked over to the second largest piece; a desk with piles of scattered papers on it. Empty inkwells were tipped on their sides, acting as weights, while small pieces of chalk or charcoal were strewn about. At first Link was a little disappointed with the papers when he perused through them.

Each paper had at least one, maybe two sketches of birds or landscapes. Obviously, there was no information that was worth reporting, but Link couldn't help riffling through the pages. Link could easily identify the variety of birds because they were so life-like. Storks, sparrows, eagles, and geese danced on the pages. And though some of the landscapes were unfamiliar to him, Link could see the care put into each little stroke. In short, the drawings were magnificent.

" _Link, You inside yet?"_

Link jumped, scattering a few pages. A short curse escaped him, and he was immediately reprimanded.

" _Oh what'da'ya do?"_

" _Just knocked a couple of papers over."_ Link hastily picked them up. _"Where are you?"_

" _At the door."_

It was then Link heard a nearly imperceptible knock. Hurrying over, Link passed through the door Nabooru opened for him. Carefully, she closed it again and silently beckoned him to follow. She led him down an empty hallway to a set of stairs that split; one set going up, the other down.

When the glowing light of a servant's lamp at the ground floor alerted them, Nabooru tugged Link up the stairs. It was heart pounding, but they managed it without so much as a squeak. Allowing a moment to catch their breath, Nabooru then spoke.

" _There? See that door? I took a peek inside and it's got some good stuff in it."_

Nabooru pointed to the second door in the hall. It looked just like every other door in the hall, but when Link carefully opened it under his mentor's watchful eye, he grinned.

Jackpot.

It looked to be a sitting room of sorts. A large window was opposite of them, but on either sides were well-crafted shelves. And on those shelves were a host of trinkets and sellable goods. Without wasting any time, the duo moved to begin inspecting the treasure.

Nabooru picked up a candlestick and showed it to Link. _"Kay, how much is this worth?"_

Link picked up the other one and examined it. Turning and flipping it over he determined, _"We could get eighty rupees for just one."_ Seeing Nabooru's frown, Link quickly adjusted his estimate, _"But that's only for the right buyer."_ Opening his bag he threw it in, _"But we'll probably only get twenty-five tops for them both if we sell 'em like this. Better to scrape off the metal and re-melt it because it's only silver plated."_

Nabooru grinned. _"Good eye. How did you figure it out?"_

Taking the other from her, Link snickered, _"Pretty sure I watched a sister form these two years ago. But the real answer is because they're too light. Even with hollowed centers they're not heavy enough to be pure silver."_

Snorting, Nabooru picked another item off the shelf. _"OK, wise guy. What about this one?"_

Link stared at it for nearly a minute before he shook his head. _"No good. Family heirloom. Too easy to get in trouble with, so we leave it here."_

Nabooru smiled. _"Good. How did you determine that?"_

Taking the carved antler out of her hands, he said, _"Well it's obvious, isn't it? Something like this can't be reformed so we'd have to sell it as is. It's pretty unique too, though I don't get what's so special about a hunt."_

Squinting at the miniature figurines carved into the bone, Link finally found the text. _"Oh, it's a gift. From the house of Durham, apparently. That's interesting."_

Placing the antler back on the shelf, Nabooru couldn't help asking, _"Why so interesting?"_

Crouching down to the lower shelves Link picked up a few more items. _"Durham's are one of the Eight Noble Families. One of the oldest. In contrast, Gallagher family is fairly new, only a few centuries old. So I just don't understand why a member of the Gallagher family was recently gifted something like that by one of the most notable families in Hyrule."_

" _What makes you say it's new?"_

" _No dust on it. If it was even a couple of years old there would be dust in the cracks where no one could clean it."_

Nabooru couldn't stop grinning. _"Sharp eyes. You're getting better at this."_

Link couldn't help but perform a comical bow as he presented a hand-sized glass ball. _"Why thank you, my lady. But I couldn't have made it this far without you."_

Nabooru slapped a hand over her mouth and doubled over. It was several long seconds before she got her breathing under control. _"Make me lose myself like that again and you're going to be in trouble, Kid."_

Link winced. He was carrying enough trouble as it was. Noticing his abrupt change in mood, Nabooru sighed. _"OK, you're not in trouble. You've been doing amazing these past two weeks. By the way, when will your punishment be over?"_

Walking to the other side of the room, Link stayed silent. Nabooru knew she shouldn't push him, so she quietly kept her thoughts to herself. That issue with the princess, and even worse, Link breaking the rules, always put him in a sour mood. But it was a point of curiosity she would discuss with her sisters when he wasn't around. Ruvano made Link choose his own punishment from a list she presented him. It was a bit shocking when he accepted all of them, but after thinking about it, Nabooru realized that was exactly who Link was.

He had been raised to think everything through, so when he slipped up like he did, he felt that he had to do ridiculous things to make up for it. It didn't matter how long or exhausting it was, Link was going to see the punishment through simply because he thought he deserved it. All of it. On the one hand, Nabooru was proud of him. Willing to accept the consequence for a mistake was something even she had a hard time doing. It was above and beyond mature. But on the other hand it was gut-wrenching seeing his solemn reactions. Though the punishments were very lenient considering he directly disobeyed orders, Link never said a word about them for ill or for good.

" _Hey, what's this?"_

Though he was on the other side of the large room, it was just a whisper in Nabooru's ear. Seeing nothing else of value where she was at, she hurried over. Looking over his shoulder, Nabooru saw a palm sized medallion. It looked to be made of solid gold. Something like a lion's paw was to be embossed on the surface. Plain, but clearly worth a lot.

" _Sure it's solid?"_

" _Feels heavy enough."_ Link handed the item to her. And he was right. It certainly weighed enough, but their metal smiths would have to make the final judgement.

Grinning, Nabooru passed it back. _"Bag it. That's a good find."_

Without another word Link did as he was told. She knew he was happy with the way he then sauntered off to check the rest of the shelves. Nabooru couldn't help shaking her head. Link could be quite funny sometimes.

When they had nearly finished clearing the room, Nabooru began brushing her hands against the back of the shelves.

" _You think there could be more in here?"_

Nabooru simply shrugged. _"I got a gut feeling."_

It turned out that gut feeling was accurate. The third shelf she checked had a secret latch.

" _Why hello there,"_ Nabooru purred. Excited, Link leaned in to watch.

With a quickly muttered spell Nabooru couldn't find any surface deterrents, so she continued to push the latch further in. There was a soft click and suddenly the shelves began moving. It was absolutely ear-grating to the two thieves. Link held his breath for several long seconds. He wasn't sure anyone else in the manor heard that, but he sincerely hoped not.

" _Keep an eye out,"_ Nabooru pointed to the door. Quickly, Link went to peer through the keyhole.

Not daring to turn away, Link asked, _"What is it?"_

" _A secret room,"_ Nabooru hummed. _"There's not much in here. A desk, lamp, book- hello. What is this?"_

Link was sorely tempted to run to the secret room. He knew that excited, almost childish glee Nabooru spoke with.

" _What is it? What is it?"_

" _Hold on! It's a chest. I gotta check for enchantments."_

It was a very long tense few seconds. Still, no one showed up in Link's squinted vision, and nothing catastrophic seemed to be happening with a squeak, Link knew the chest was opened.

"What the…" was Nabooru's confused mutter.

Link was startled because she had actually spoken out loud. Immediately he asked, _"What's wrong?"_

" _There's not a lot in here. Just a few bottles of potions."_

" _Really? Any idea what kind?"_

" _Well, one's got a purplish tinge, so it might be a healing one. But the other is orange."_

" _Orange? That's strange."_

" _Yeah, I don't know if I want to take them. Well, looks like this secret place is a bust."_

Link could hear the disappoint in her voice. Trying to lift her spirits, he said, _"Don't worry about it. We've got a good haul already."_

" _Yeah, but I'm just upset. If you're going to go through the effort of having a secret hideaway, the least you could do is have a few rupees waiting for me to pick them up."_

Link had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling. _"I don't think people are expecting you to find their SECRET rooms, Nabooru."_

Nabooru huffed, _"Well, they should know by now that I'm going to be dropping by. The least they could do is give me that courtesy."_

Still grinning, Link continued looking through the key hole. It seemed no one was coming, so he relaxed. He heard Nabooru searching though the books by the sound of flipping pages.

" _Anything important in those?"_

" _I can't really tell,"_ She admitted. _"It's too dark in here. Let me light the lamp."_

Link heard the spark of a handheld striker. It only took one try before a soft glow emitted from the secret room.

" _Finally,"_ Nabooru sighed.

But then Link heard a clattering coming from the room along with some very choice words from Nabooru. Panicking, Link left his post. "What's wrong?" he hissed.

Grabbing the bag she left next to the shelves, Nabooru practically yelled. "We're leaving!"

It was then that Link heard the door behind him creak open. With horror, he realized he had mistakenly left his post. With wide eyes, he turned to Nabooru. Calmly, she threw her cowl up over her head, and Link immediately followed suit. She had just begun finger the window when the door was swung all the way.

Link couldn't help turning to see who it was. It was a good thing, too, because saw a small knife aimed for his throat. With a yelp he ducked and crashed into Nabooru. She immediately spun around to see what was going on. On instinct, Nabooru grabbed her own knife and parried the attacker's away.

In the brief respite, she screamed at him in her mind, _"Open that window and try to scale down as fast as you can. Don't wait for me!"_

"What's going on here!?" A mysterious man's voice called out.

Clenching his teeth, Link ran his hands along the edges of the window. If there was a latch, it would be on the bottom. He could hear Nabooru's grunts and clangs, and worried that she was too busy protecting him to protect herself. With a cry of success, Link found the latch. Pulling himself off the ground, Link swung himself over the window's ledge.

His foot had just found a purchase when someone grabbed his hand. He looked up to find not Nabooru staring down at him, but the pasty-faced, middle-aged gentleman that was eating his dinner. With a yelp, Link pounded with his other hand hoping the man would let go. The grip instead only tightened. Link was suddenly jerked, and he lost his footing. The man was pulling him back inside with a number of curses.

"You thieves really think you can get away with stealing?" the man roared as he grabbed Link's other hand.

Futilely, Link wriggled. He didn't want to get in trouble. This was bad, bad, bad news. It was difficult trying to keep his head lowered so the man wouldn't see his identifying features, but Link couldn't help glancing up. Fervently, he prayed Nabooru was alright.

As if the Goddesses were listening, Nabooru rose up behind the man and gave him a swift knock to the head. The man howled in pain and loosened his grip. That was good, because Link was now out of his grasp. It was bad because Link was now falling.

Desperately, Link dropped the loot bag, which he somehow managed to hold onto during the scuffle and throw his arms forward. His fingers just barely missed the window ledge. His finger tips became bloody and raw as they scraped against the brick wall, unable to find a deep enough purchase for his rapidly accelerating body. Fortunately, he found the next window ledge. Unfortunately, he first found it with his knee, then hip, then finally his hands. With a painful cough, Link took a shuddering breath. He had finally slowed down, but now he was a bit dizzy.

Taking a moment to reorient himself, Link looked up. A small grin crossed his face when he saw Nabooru leaning over the window. Realizing he was OK for the moment, she ducked back inside then reappeared with her loot bag. She tossed it out the window without a second thought and began climbing down the side of the manner the proper way.

Realizing he had to move, Link unsteadily found footholds. With another gasping breath, he slowly let go of the window ledge with one hand to find a handhold. Once he was only a few feet off the ground Link jumped. Quickly, he ran to their bags. Throwing the few nearby items back inside, he then turned to toss Nabooru's bag to her. She scaled the side of the manor much faster than he did.

With only a point of her finger, Nabooru silently told Link which wall they had to climb over. It was only about as twice as tall as he was, and once they arrived, Nabooru gave him a boost up the vines. Rolling over the top, Link gracefully jumped down. He managed to catch the bag Nabooru threw over and in a second, she was also flying over the top. Even though she was still on solid ground it was like she was still flying, as they ran down the road. She reached out a hand to take her bag and Link gladly gave it up. But when she reached back again, Link was confused for a moment.

When he saw a shadow contort and extend from the wall, Link nearly yelped. So that's why Nabooru wanted the bag. Right now it was a game of speed. Link could run fast, but the weight of the goods was clearly impeding him. Without another thought, he tossed his bag and forced his legs to move faster. Nabooru caught it easily and began to lengthen her stride.

Touching her ornament she demanded, _"Zag your way to T-bar. Stay there for half an hour. If I'm not there, make your way to the inn and tell Ruvano what happened."_

" _OK, what exactly_ did _happen?"_

" _I don't know why, but that room had a Sheikah teleportation circle. Somehow I alerted somebody and now they're still chasing us. Din knows why a minor noble's house has a secret room with a secret teleporter, but now's not the time for questions. Split!"_

Link grudgingly broke away from Nabooru and went left when the roads converged. He was still in the Northern district. He obviously stood out in the lonely streets, so he barreled on hoping that the shadow wasn't chasing him. And according to Nabooru's orders, he darted in and out of the streets according to the completed zag pattern he memorized for Castletown. He didn't slow down until he found himself in the South district, where a few crowds of people could still be found. Trying to make sure his breathing or steps wouldn't give away how anxious he was, Link darted down an alley, ignoring the drunken calls of a filthy group of men. Jumping down the stone steps, Link moved past a couple kissing in the lamp light.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted with the robust sounds of a bar in full swing. Stepping around the edge of the crowd, Link made his way to the counter. He had to wait an anxious minute or two before he saw the person he wanted.

"Harold, keep your shirt on! Nobody wants to see that!" Telma roared before dropping her platter of mugs on the counter. She then leaned over to hiss, "Link, what are you doing here?"

Still gasping, Link said, "Running. Need safe spot. Nabooru should be here soon."

Scowling, Telma pulled out a handkerchief, "Just don't get me in trouble. I'm being pressured enough with the few guards that are in here tonight."

Grateful, Link tied the handkerchief around his head to cover his ornament. Gritting his teeth, he realized he was wearing his normal clothes. He would clearly stick out if he sat anywhere in the bar.

"Alright if I go to the kitchen?" he asked. "I'll wash some dishes if you want."

"Say no more," Telma replied as she refilled several mugs from a barrel. Thumbing in the direction he should go, she said, "I appreciate the help. I'll tell your sister where you are when she gets here."

Happy, Link shuffled his way through the crowds. Being careful to not get in the way of the serving girls, he then darted into the kitchen. With a little wave of his hand, he casually said to the cook, "Hi ya, Charlie. I'm just here to help Telma for a bit."

Without looking up from stirring his pot, Charlie the cook gave a short nod of acknowledgement. Link liked Charlie. He didn't say much, for which he was grateful. That meant Link didn't have to say anything back.

Finally taking off his cloak, Link began washing the dishes immediately. There were quite a few of them, but Link didn't mind. Focusing on scrubbing the pots and bowls kept his mind off worrying about Nabooru.

All too soon a half-hour passed, and Link received no word. Anxiously, the next time Telma walked in, he asked, "She hasn't come yet?"

"No can do, Link. If she gave ya more instructions, you should probably follow through." Telma replied in a hushed voice.

Link frowned. Nabooru was rarely ever late. Gritting his teeth, he glumly said, "I should go. I need to report this."

"OK, then," Telma shrugged. "You've done enough for me tonight. So get going, Kid."

Without another word, Link put his hood back on and handed the handkerchief back. Quietly, he slipped through the crowds, keeping his head low and his ears sharp. Just before he walked out the door, he made sure no one was following him. Satisfied that he was a person of no interest, he slunk into the shadows of the streets.

He didn't like being out this late at night. It was dangerous. That time with the Princess taught him that and that was only at sunset. Now, he was without any company. Nervous, Link kept patting the knife at his side. He had never had to use it, but its weight was comforting.

Hoping to reach the inn as soon as possible, Link took the shortest route. It wasn't until he was halfway there that he heard the footsteps behind him. Looking behind him, he saw a large bulky figure baring down on him. Not wanting to test the friendliness of the stranger, Link quickened his steps. The person also increased their pace. Frightened, Link shot forward.

He had to lose this person! Link wondered if the shadows back at the manor were simply waiting for him to leave Telma's so they could take care him quietly. But he wasn't about to let that happen. Forcing his tired legs to move faster, Link darted around a corner. There was light here. A faded lamp tinted the surrounding area in warm yellow, making Link a little more comfortable. Standing right under the lamp, he whirled around and pulled out his knife. It didn't look like much; a simple wooden and leather-bound handle, but it was made of fine steel. Hopefully the attacker would underestimate him. Link had trained a lot of hours with this little knife, and knew he could get a good move in.

Just before the person stepped into the light, they spoke, "Din's dirt. Ya scared kid?"

Link knew that voice. Quickly putting his knife away, he almost shouted, "Nabooru! Where've you been?"

As cheeky as ever, Nabooru stepped into the lamp-light. "Running all over this Goddess-forsaken city, that's what. Took me forever to lose that shadow. But I managed to save the goods," she said with a grin as she threw the smaller bag to Link.

Catching it easily, he threw it over his shoulder. "I waited forever for you at Telma's. I'm pretty sure I wasn't followed. Well, except by you of course."

"Nah, you weren't," Nabooru casually said. "I was just making my way over when I saw you leave. To make sure no one was really following you, I stayed back for a bit."

"And then you decided to play stalker," Link smirked.

"Only for your protection," Nabooru quipped. She rubbed her knuckles across his head, nearly knocking the hood off. Swiftly, Link balanced himself and tugged the hood down lower. She then walked off, calling over her shoulder, "Hurry up. We need to report this to Ruvano."

Shaking his head, Link caught up with her large strides. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to be on his own in this darkness.


	33. Chapter 33: Every Good Deed…

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _I don't understand why Saria wants to be friends with_ you _._ _I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"_

 **Chapter 33: Every Good Deed…**

"Why'd we take that deal?" Link complained in Gerudo as they walked away from the store. He gave the sign hanging above them a dirty look.

"Because that merchant wasn't about to do any better," Ruvano just sighed.

"That's so unfair!"

"Link, this is reality. Several years ago we wouldn't have gotten even half that for our goods."

Link looked at the little pouch the Queen carried. "But… it seems so little."

Ruvano's heart broke listening to Link's sad observation. She laid her free hand across Link's shoulder. "It is compared to the profit that merchant will make from it. But we're Gerudo. We'll make do."

They walked quietly side-by-side for a long while. Link had already pulled up his hood before leaving the store so with the pack strapped to his back he looked like every other wandering trader in this district. The only difference was the tall Gerduo walking next to him. But he tried ignoring the stares by following Ruvano's example in proudly keeping his head high as he walked. But somehow, his shoulders slumped, and his head sank lower and lower with each step.

"I don't like this city," Link grumbled as he kicked a pebble.

Ruvano watched the little rock bounce across the cobblestone before she replied. "You sound just like Nabooru. Come now, there's got to be _something_ you like about this place."

A wonderful scent blew in the slight breeze and Link sniffed the air. "Well, the food's good," he finally admitted. He glanced around looking for the source of the heavenly scent.

"Ah, honeyed apple. You should ask Nabooru to get you one if you go out tonight."

Link nodded his head eagerly. He was already drooling. Then a thought occurred to him. "What happens if Nabooru really does have a baby?"

"Then she has a daughter. But I suspect your thinking something more," Ruvano gave him a side-long glance.

"Uh, well…" Link shifted the bag on his shoulders.

Turning down a street, Ruvano finally understood his question, "Ah, that's what you're asking. Don't worry! Nabooru loves you. She always will. You may not see her as much as you want to, but that's part of growing up."

Link looked at her with doleful eyes. Seemed as if she had hit the nail on the head.

"And besides," she continued optimistically, "You'll be too busy at the castle with your duties to notice. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends there. You seemed to have hit it off with the Princess well enough. You'll probably have as much fun with her and the other noble children as you do with Nabooru."

Something in Ruvano's voice made Link doubt that last statement. With a glance at a tall spire in the distance that peeked over a roof, he frowned. "I'm not so sure."

"What makes you say that?"

Link rubbed his diadem, making it a little duller with his touch. Forlornly, he decided to say, "I'm too different."

Ruvano stopped. Link didn't realize until he had taken several steps past. Turning, he noticed that Ruvano had a rather livid look on her face.

"Of course your different, Link!" was her sharp reply. He flinched a little. "But it's a good different. A different that is needed to change this world. You're a kind-hearted soul, and as long as you keep looking out for others, you're sure to have friends and allies."

"But how long will that take? I don't want to be left alone!" Link cried out. His trembling hands clutched the straps of his pack tighter.

They stared at each other for several long seconds before Ruvano finally said, "You're afraid."

Link flinched. He dug his toe into a crack. How did Ruvano always know what he was thinking? And having her say it out loud made him cringe inside. He knew he wasn't supposed to be afraid, but he was.

Ruvano waited patiently until Link admitted, "I know- I know I'm not supposed to be. King Ganondorf says I have to conquer my fears. That I can't show weaknesses before the nobles. But I'm going to be all alone-" He stopped when his voice cracked.

A warm hand grasped his, and Ruvano squeezed tightly. "Link. Link, look at me." He dragged his eyes to meet hers. "You remember that talk we had a few weeks ago?"

He nodded his head. How could he forget?

"Do you still believe me?"

He nodded again.

"Then why don't you believe in yourself?"

His throat constricted, and he squeezed her hand. It was a little terrifying having Ruvano say it out loud as she stared him down with those hardened honey eyes. He glanced away and eventually mumbled something.

"What was that?"

With a choke, he said, "I'm just a kid. I know the Council's helped me get ready to come here, but – but, now that I'm here… Hyrule is just too different. _I'm_ too different. I speak too funny and grown-ups don't listen to me. So how am I supposed to change things if people ignore me?"

Ruvano let out a disgruntled sigh. "I told you before, Link. It's not going to be easy. You're guaranteed to make mistakes. But what I'm asking you to do is be the nicest, kindest person anyone has ever met so that someday they _will_ notice you."

She rubbed her belly and looked around. They were standing next to a building, out of the way of traffic. Carts were being pushed by peddlers. Women were clapping their hands and shouting to passers-by to come and look at their wares. A farmer with a loaded wagon slowly rolled past, with two children herding a flock of geese right behind. It was a lively, noisy, crowded place. Rather unpleasant too, but it suited her needs just fine.

"Link," She addressed the silent boy by putting a hand on his head and turning him to face the street. "Take a look. What do you see?"

Link rubbed his nose and said flatly, "People. Lots and lots of people in this city."

"Exactly!" Ruvano said perhaps a little too happily. "Lots of people! Lots of lives. All those shopkeepers and farmers and children and everyone else. They all have lives. Busy lives. In fact, they're so busy that they don't have the time to help someone else. Look there!"

She pointed to the flock of geese. One of them had waddled away from the group and was now squawking in panic. The children were having trouble keeping the flock together as people kept walking through. Finally the farmer shouted at the kids and pointed at the loose goose. One of the kids shouted back and waved his arms.

Link couldn't hear what he was saying but from their interactions it seemed like the kid said he couldn't find the goose while herding the others. The farmer stopped his cart, got out, and walked over to where the goose had been kicked into a stall. The shopkeeper wasn't very happy about the bird knocking over some item and began yelling at the farmer. The farmer, with a sneer, gestured rudely and grabbed the goose by the neck and tossed it back to the flock. It honked loudly with the other geese as the children rounded them back up and began following the slow-moving cart again.

"Don't you see, Link? All those hours you spent trying to fulfill Aaroot's assignments. All those times you helped your sisters when you tried to practice chivalry. It may not have done much good back at the Fortress, but apply some of it here, right now, and you can make a difference in someone's life. Do it enough and someone will take notice."

Ruvano gently cupped Link's face in a hand. Soothingly, she rubbed a thumb over his cheek and he closed his eyes. He was still and quiet.

"Did Aaroot explain to you why you're asked to act with chivalry?"

Link opened his eyes and stood a little straighter. As if he was answering a question on a test he replied, "Chivalry is the foundation of good character. It is needed to be a well-respected member of courtly society."

Ruvano gave a sad smile. "Hmmm, well that's one reason I suppose. But do you know _why_ Aaroot drilled it into your head so much?"

Link opened his mouth to speak but he had nothing to say. So instead he quickly pressed his lips together and slowly shook his head.

With a sigh, Ruvano leaned against the wall. With a derisive laugh she said, "Because Ganondorf and I made so many mistakes in court that we're seen as nothing but clumsy savages. You know our culture, we don't stand too high on formality. But when respect is due we deliver. But that wasn't enough for Hyrule. Even with the information we gleaned beforehand our appearances in court were disastrous."

Hard lines formed along Ruvano's brow, marring her pretty features. Her eyes became hard and contemptuous and her voice was more broken then Link had ever heard before.

"I was a complete and utter fool. Totally unprepared." Her voice grew softer and Link had to lean closer to hear what she said over the noise of the market. "I'm sorry, Link. I feel as if I've failed you. If I hadn't made a mistake at the banquet or a comment to the wrong person, then…" She sighed.

Brushing some hair out of her face, she changed her tone. "I got off track, didn't I?" With a glance at Link, who was earnestly looking at her, she finally said, "What I'm trying to say is that you're our proof, Link. Proof that the Gerudo are not simple savages. That we can not only teach our children courtly manners, but things far above and beyond that."

Putting both hands on his shoulders she said proudly, "That the son we've raised is not only intelligent, but wise. Not only strong, but brave. Not only powerful, but prudent. Not only kind, but sincere. And above all, not only noble, but royal. We've raised you to be better than us."

Ruvano closed her eyes. The small smile that had graced her now turned somewhat painful as she explained quietly, "We grew up in a time of war, when we could only trust in ourselves. But the world is changing. We need someone new to build our bridges for us because we're too stubborn and fearful to do it ourselves."

The look she then gave Link was more than hopeful. It was desperate. Her fingers gripped his shoulder tightly for a moment as her emotions flickered between sadness, derision, dread, hope and stubbornness.

Link looked down from her gaze. He wasn't sure if her talk helped him at all but listening to Ruvano's soft and beautiful voice always helped to calm his nerves. To be on the safe side, he asked, "But… can I really do that?"

Her fingers gently gripped his chin and brought his face to meet hers.

"Link. You need to stop doubting yourself. Accept the fact that your going to make mistakes and move on. Hylia knows you already screwed up once."

Link flinched. He didn't want to be reminded of _that_ again.

"Stop that!" Ruvano tugged on his ponytail, "Just look at how you handled the situation. You did an amazing job, considering the strangeness of it all. So instead of having that be a black mark against you, make it a learning experience. Prince Link, with your skills I believe you can accomplish anything. The only thing holding you back is your fear and doubt. I've said what I can, but you're going to have to learn how to trust in yourself, because no one else can do that for you. Just know that I'm on your side."

A light shiver passed though Link. How was he supposed to do this? He hadn't been in Hyrule for long, but already his task seemed a thousand times more overwhelming then it did when studying his books back at the Fortress.

A soft hand grabbed Link's and started pulling him along.

"Take some time to think about this. But for now, we need to get going. I want to make one last stop before you go and start selling those masks."

Even though she couldn't see him, Link nodded his head. But it wasn't three steps later when he reached up to rub his diadem. It now shone brightly with his touch.

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the colorful shop Link knew something was wrong. The man was hurriedly putting away the merchandise behind the curtains and didn't even acknowledge his presence. Walking up to the counter, Link lightly spoke.

"What's wrong?"

The squinty-eyed merchant turned around and spoke rapidly, "Oh, Link! Good, you're back. What did you sell?"

Placing the leftover masks on the counter, along with a small bag of rupees, he replied, "One bunny hood and two Keaton masks. Sorry it wasn't more."

"That's fine," the man known as the Happy Mask Salesman swept the goods away. "So that means, um…"

"Ten rupees. Four for the bunny and three per Keaton."

"Right, right, right. Well, here you go Link," the man practically threw the yellow rupee at him. Link barely caught it.

"A yellow rupee? What's this worth?" he asked as he stared at it.

The salesman turned back around. "Oh I forgot. Yellow rupees were on recall several years ago. There's not many left. Here, give it back."

Link handed over the strange yellow rupee and received two blues ones in exchange. But he wasn't satisfied. The salesman was acting odd. Well, odder than usual. Link had only met him a few weeks ago but their interactions had never been like this.

"Are you OK?" Link asked. He moved his hat a little so he could look up into the man's face.

The Happy Mask Salesman faltered in his cleaning. He gave Link a queer look before saying, "It's- it's nothing. It doesn't concern you."

"Well, maybe I can help with whatever's your problem?"

A cupboard slammed, and the man poked his head back over again, "What makes you so sure?"

"Well," Link faltered, "Ru-uh, my- my sister just told me again today that I'm supposed to help people." With a little more confidence he asked again, "So what can I do?"

The finely dressed man gave a great sigh. He finally relented. "It's my son. I was just told he got sick. I have a neighbor watch him during the day while I'm here at work. But I shouldn't have been here," he muttered. "The signs were there last night! I should have paid attention!"

"Does he need healer?"

Snapping his head back up then man scoffed, "A healer? I can't afford that! You have to pay through the nose to get one of those to visit you in this town."

The salesman then took off his necklace and tore off his cloak. Link was surprised. All that was underneath was a simple cotton shirt and pants. When he turned to put the outfit on a stand Link saw the stitches in the back of the merchant's pants.

"What are you still doing here?" the salesman impatiently asked as he moved around the counter.

Link frowned. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"You can get out of my shop," the man snapped. He started ushering Link out the door.

Link didn't fight back, but he still stuck around as the shopkeeper locked up. When the man turned around, Link had decided. Just as the salesman opened his mouth to yell at him again, Link offered up the rupees.

Giving him a squinty-eyed look, squinty-er than usual that is, the Happy Mask Salesman finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"Ta-take them," Link choked. "If you need medicine for your son, take them."

The man opened his eyes wide. "Are you serious?" he sputtered.

Link only nodded his head. He was a little afraid his voice would betray him and say 'no'.

"But I thought you said you had a lot of sisters to take care of? Don't you need this money?" The man slowly picked up the blue rupees.

Now out of his hands, Link felt he could speak freely. "They do," he said carefully. "But I know they can get by for a little while. And I know you could use it more right now. I'd like you to pay me back soon, though," He quickly added.

"You're quite the sly one. Going to charge me interest?"

Link shook his head adamantly and the man chuckled. "And here I thought you were quite the businessman when you walked into my shop and haggled over your payment. Well, then," a small smile crossed the man's face. A genuine one. "Thank you kindly, Link. Be safe now."

Turning, the man hurried away. Seeing as he had no other purpose, Link slowly walked in the direction of the inn. There was still a good hour before sunset, so he decided to scout out a few areas. He kind of wished Nabooru was there with him, both to tell him that he made the right decision and to point out what stores were good targets. But he knew she was either still dancing or… with her boyfriend. Either way, he didn't want to disturb her.

Link tugged at the belt buckle. The pants were way too tight. Silently he cursed whoever thought of this style of pants. His normal clothes were far more practical and easier to move in. Stuffing his hands in the green vest, Link grumbled. Hylians were weird.

* * *

Once back at the inn, Link immediately looked around. Ruvano was sitting at a table chatting with two men. She saw him walk in, so gave him a short wave. Returning the gesture, Link walked to the bar.

The innkeeper stopped straightening the bottles and asked, "Just in time. I've got some work for you to do if you're up for it."

Link nodded his head. The innkeeper was well-aware of who he was, but it was Ruvano's suggestion that Link help out their benefactor at night. For one, the innkeeper knocked off the price of their room. Another was that it prevented boredom. Link was often left alone in the evenings as it was when the other Gerudo did their best work. Ruvano often chatted to the patrons to glean information and the others… Link tried not to get in their way.

"Eh, boy. Ge' me 'nother beer, would ya?" Slurred a man. He was leaning over a table and looking rather sickly.

" _Are_ – are you sure?"

And this was the final reason for Ruvano's insistence that Link help out at the bar. The Prince was proficient at Common Hylian, but he lacked the experience of real conversations outside the accented Gerudo form. He would need to perfect it before living in the castle. Though Link wondered if learning in this fashion was for the best. The northern drunkard demanding beer seemed to have a deeper accent than the Gerudo.

"Don' quesston me, boy," the man spat. His bloodshot eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything. He rose his arm to strike Link, but the prince was already backing away.

"Of course! I'll get you another right away."

Weaving through the quickly fillingbar, Link hurried to complete the task. It was like this for most of the evening; hurrying back and forth across the bar, listening to the orders as well as the local gossip, and slowly but surely improving his Hylian. It wasn't bad work, but as the minutes ticked by, Link grew more anxious. The bar was full, but Nabooru wasn't here. That meant-

"Hey Kid, get me a château Romani, would ya?"

Link spun around. " _Nabo_ -"

" _Hush_ ," she hissed quietly, " _Hylian, remember_?" Link nodded. She teased in Common, "Well, then, go do your job and get me a drink."

It was probably the fastest he moved that night. As soon as he placed the drink in front of her, he asked, "Are you free tonight?"

He spoke a little too loudly, as some nearby patrons chuckled.

"Poor fella! You're a pint too young to be with a Gerudo!"

"An' a pint too small!"

The crowd enjoyed another round of laughter at Link's expense, who could only tilt his head in confusion.

Nabooru gave a grin as she downed her drink. "Eh, and maybe I happen to like the little guy?"

One man smoothly sidled up to Nabooru and asked, "You can't be serious? I thought all you Gerudo would want yourself a man an' not a boy?"

Nabooru's grin faltered. Then just as quickly it was back on. With a subtle wave of her hand, she dismissed Link. Wisely, he left her to do her work. With a sigh, he realized that he was alone for the night.

Thinking of his conversation with Ruvano earlier that day, Link realized he already missed Nabooru. Outside his studies with Aaroot and King Ganondorf, Nabooru was the one person he spent the most time with; even compared with his age-mates, who only saw each other mornings and nights due to their various jobs. But here in Hyrule, Nabooru had her own job to do while Link had his mission to fulfill. He had a hard time remembering their last normal conversation which didn't include running for their lives or speaking in low tones so others wouldn't hear.

As Link looked up from the other side of the room, he had the upset feeling that Nabooru was a lot farther away from him than that. She had stood up and leaned over the man she was speaking to earlier, and the man only gave a grin in return. She gave a hearty laugh, which Link could hear was somewhat forced, and he quickly glanced away. Any moment now, she would take the man's hand and lead him to the back rooms.

It wasn't that Link found the scene disturbing, but he couldn't help but think of what Adele had said.

" _So why don't they get married and have a proper family?"_

If only they could, then maybe Nabooru wouldn't look so sad when she took that long walk to the back. Link was sure nothing would make him happier than to know that Nabooru was happy and taken care of. But knowing her, she would be the very definition of a savage wife. Then perhaps the only option left was for her to have a daughter and raise her in the Tribe while Link was far away in Hyrule Castle.

He wasn't dumb. He knew that Nabooru was just as stressed as he was about his coming destiny, but she seemed more resolute about it than he was. But he knew she would miss him as much as he would miss her. Having another child to take care of would hopefully diminish the loss he would create. When she passed him while holding the hand of the burly man, Link gave her a hopeful smile.

Too quietly for her to hear, Link whispered in Gerudo, " _Good luck, Nabooru. I know you'll find happiness in your daughters._ "

Link's shoulder was tapped on and he whirled around to find a thoroughly drunk patron waving his cup.

"Get me another Romani, would'ya?" the man slurred.

"Of course," Link dipped his head and took the cup. Whatever reservations Link had, he knew both he and Nabooru had jobs to do. And they both would see it through without complaint.


	34. Chapter 34: …Never Goes Unpunished

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Malon, is that you? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ranch with your mom?"_

 **Chapter 34: …Never Goes Unpunished**

"Link. I'm not going to tell you again. It's time to get up."

With a groan, Link rolled to his back and squinted at Nabooru. She was hovering a candle just above him and the look she was giving him screamed that she was ready to set his hair on fire if he didn't get moving.

"But it's not quite dawn," he grumbled.

Nabooru snatched the blanket he tried clutching and threw it off him. "I know that!" she snapped. "It's the perfect time for us to be leaving. Now get dressed. We'll be heading out in twenty minutes."

"Great!" Link replied a little too giddy as he flopped back onto the bed, "I can sleep for another fifteen!"

He hadn't even managed to close his eyes before Nabooru started pinching his ear tip.

"OW!" he shrieked. Unwillingly he stood up, cringing all the while.

Nabooru pursed her lips and said in a tired voice, "Ruvano's too soft on you. If it was up to me, I would've had you up a half-hour ago. Now come on, stop being a lazy cu-coo and get moving." She swatted his butt for an extra measure, then set the candle on the bedside stand.

"K, OK," Link mumbled as he rubbed his ear, "What do you need help with?"

With a nod and a slight smile, Nabooru gave her orders, "Make sure those trinkets are properly hidden in the saddle bags. Do it like I showed you, so the guards won't be suspicious. Then go help Ruvano tally everything."

Then she left. Link stared longingly at the warm and inviting bed but ran a hand through his tangled hair instead. He'd be in a lot of trouble if he fell asleep. After completing a few light stretches, Link double-checked his bags, which were waiting neatly under the bed. His hand brushed past the carefully packed gold medallion. It was a good find, something his sisters would profit from a few years from now.

Quickly running a comb through his hair, Prince Link made himself look presentable. Looping the leather necklace with the heart piece around his neck, he finally attached his silver ornaments. Now ready, he left the room and made his way to the front of the inn. There, he found Ruvano hurriedly scratching down yesterday's purchases.

Setting his bags next to her, Link stood at attention. "What do you need?" he asked while stifling a yawn.

Ruvano spared him a glance, then pushed a cup over to him. "Drink some of this, first. Then start folding up and organizing the agreements. Be sure to check over my work, I may have missed something."

With a grin, Link sat down and took the offered cup. It was still piping hot, so Link carefully sipped. Humming in satisfaction, Link set down the cup. Picking up a parchment, he stated, "You added spicy peppers to the cacao this time."

Ruvano gave him a wry grin and said, "It's not as good as Calyban makes it. But always near the end of a trip I make some, just to remind me what home is like."

Taking a second sip, Link replied, "It's good. And I do miss home."

He passed the cup back to Ruvano. She gave him a small smile before she took a drink. "We'll have to be sure to send some cacao beans with you, come spring. I really don't think there's a dink more Gerudo."

Stretching her arms, Ruvano leaned back. With a wide yawn she exclaimed, "Copying reports first thing in the morning isn't the ideal way to start the day. But at least I have you here with me."

When she looked back to Link, she frowned. His head was bowed low over the table. For a second, she thought he had fallen asleep. But slowly his finger was tracing some of the Hylian script.

"Prince Link?" she asked softly. His eyes flew wide as he looked up. She rose an eyebrow, her unstated question hanging heavy in the air.

With a heavy sigh, he carefully folded up the parchment and placed it to the side. His quiet tones matched Ruvano's. "I'm just worried about next year."

Ruvano let out a low hum. "Prince Link, we've discussed this several times."

Silently, she berated herself for how harsh that came out. Trying to keep her emotions in check, Queen Ruvano slowly said, "There's going to be mistakes made. Get over it already. There's nothing you'll say or do at the castle that will hurt the Gerudo more than what we've suffered in the past. Just complete the mission you've been trained to do, and your Tribe will be proud of you."

"Yeah, but," Link reached for another parchment. His brow was creased as he chewed his bottom lip. He refused to look at her, as he finished his thought, "that doesn't take the stress away, does it?"

Ruvano stopped her anxious tapping. Her mouth formed a little 'o' as she thought of what the little prince said. Forcibly releasing the tension from her shoulders, the Queen of the Gerudo breathed out. Reaching over to grasp his hand, she quietly agreed.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean you should stop enjoying life. Remember, home is only a letter away."

Brushing the bangs out of his eyes, she said, "King Ganondorf may disagree, but everything you write about doesn't have to be reports. You can send a warm greeting every now and then. Or even just a note of your complaints about the nobles. And I'll be sure to read every single one of them."

With a faint grin Link shot back, " _All_ the complaints? Because I've got a pretty long list already, if you want to hear them now."

Ruvano rocked back with a hearty laugh as she rubbed her swollen belly. "And I'm sure you've numbered them, just like Nabooru. But we'll compare those notes later. For now we have to finish these."

With that, she picked up her ink pen while Link returned to examining the documents.

* * *

"Papers?" the guard asked.

Link immediately handed over the documents. His sweaty palms were the only indication of his nervousness. Link couldn't help but feel bothered by the curious stares a few passers-by gave him, because his cowl was down which completely exposed himself and his Gerudo loyalties. He had taken the trip between Castletown and Lon-lon several times over the course of these past six weeks, and he was now used to the scrutinizing stares of the guards. But that still didn't mean he was OK with it.

After another long minute, the soldier gave Link the papers back.

"Very well," the guard was gruff, "Looks like things are in order. You may go."

Link bowed his head graciously. "Thank you," he smoothly said in Hylian. And with that curt reply, he was walking across the motte with several of his older sisters following behind.

Once they were out of the crowds, Nabooru moved to his side. "You did well," she praised.

Link mutely nodded as he breathed deeply. It was good to feel the cool air and the early morning light warming his face. Castletown had both exceeded and shattered his expectations, but overall Link couldn't help but feel cramped in the city. Shifting his heavy bags, Link quickened his pace, and the others solemnly followed suit.

The group was quiet as they made their way to Lon-lon ranch. There wasn't much to say. They weren't exactly morose, but the mood was solemn. That was until they entered through the gates.

Link heard her first. His keen ears heard the whistling high notes of Naomi's song. The prince turned to Nabooru with a smile, "She's in the field. Can I go see her?"

With a lazy wave of her hand, Nabooru replied, "Go ahead. Tell her that we'll be in the barns."

The other Gerudo followed Nabooru around the buildings, as Link broke into a trot in the opposite direction. Setting his bags next to the fence, he quickly climbed over.

"Naomi!" he called.

Turning from a chestnut horse, Naomi gave him a bright smile. "Link! It's good to see you."

Giving her a hug, Link smiled right back. " _It's good to see you too_."

Raising her eyebrows, she exclaimed, "Wow, you're Hylian has certainly improved since… two weeks ago?"

With a slight blush, Link rubbed the back of his head. "You think so?"

"Mmm-hmm." Naomi returned to rubbing the horse's neck when it nudged her. "So, shall we practice more, or are you here for another reason?"

Calmly reaching a hand out to greet the horse, Link said, "We're leaving today. Ruvano and her group were going to purchase the last of the supplies. Right now, Nabooru and the others are in the barns collecting the stuff we already dropped off."

Naomi glanced to the buildings with a frown. "Good thing I took the cows out already," she grumbled.

Link opened his mouth to ask, but then the horse pushed her head against him and groaned.

"Whoa. What's with her?" he asked, as he futilely tried propping her head up.

Naomi came to the rescue. Guiding the horse's head to her shoulder to rest, she explained, "Borea is sick and I haven't figured out why yet."

"Oh," was Link's quiet surprise.

They were quiet for a moment. The peace of Lon-lon washed over them as the sun crept its way toward noon. Link took a step forward and leaned his head against the horse's shoulder. Slowly he began humming a broken tune.

Naomi smiled. "You're so caring. You're using magic to help ease her pains, aren't you?"

Raising his head, Link glanced at her. He chose not to say anything as he moved to start gently rubbing the Borea's neck. Borea, in turn, twitched her ears and let out a hearty moan. Humming a bit louder, Link grasped at the notes dancing at the back of his mind. Up and down, with soothing pats, the boy drew upon his magic to carry the notes to the suffering horse. A few minutes later, Borea was standing straight, her neck tall, and with a swishing tail. Link returned to Naomi's side. The woman had her hands on her hips and was examining the horse. She wrapped an arm around Link's shoulders in a slight hug.

"Thank you, Link," she murmured.

Borea then bowed her head and nudged her nose into Link's chest. Link's smile grew as he reached up to scratch the blaze on the mare's face.

"Really, Link. I'm grateful you did that. You certainly do have a way with magic." Naomi patted Link's back then thoughtfully glanced at Borea. She added, "And horses."

Still looking at Borea, Link opened his mouth to reply, but then a loud shrieking, neighing, clucking exploded from the barns. The two simultaneously turned around to see one of the Gerudo chased out of the barn, with a flock of cu-coos pecking at her heals. Link's face cracked wide as he laughed at the spectacle. Naomi was much less amused.

With a great sigh she grumbled, "Oh great. What did my sisters break this time?"

Link shrugged his shoulders as he followed Naomi out the gate and into the barn. They found the others hustled into a corner, whispering in low tones to each other.

"OK, what happened?" Naomi snapped.

The women whirled around with nothing short of guilty looks on their faces. Tahnra stepped up and stuttered, "Well, ah, you see…" she faltered when she saw the angry look on Naomi's face, so she then blurted out "Nabooru got hurt!"

Startled, Link stood there for a moment. It took him only a second to see the blood running down his mother's leg. Stupidly, he asked, "Nabooru, are you OK?"

She gave him the stink eye and said sarcastically, "Of course I'm fine. It's not like I got kicked in the leg or anything."

"Oh no," Naomi murmured. Her eyes flew wide but that was all the panic she allowed. Immediately, she took a bucket from off the wall and set it upside down. "Come. Sit." She ordered.

Nabooru had no complaints about that. Slowly, she inched her way forward, propping herself against both Link and Tahnra. Easing herself onto the bucket, Nabooru swallowed a gasp. Before she was even settled, Naomi was already picking up the bleeding leg and prodding it.

"Din that hurts!" Nabooru shouted as she slammed a fist into the wood panels. Link jumped in surprise.

"Link!" Link snapped his head to Naomi. "Grab some of those feedbags over there. We need to prop her leg up. You others, if there's some red potion, now's a good time to use it."

Immediately, everyone ran to do as they were told. Link gathered two feedbags at a time and hauled them over. Naomi then arranged them as Nabooru clenched her teeth and stared at the rafters.

Sighing, Naomi delivered the bad news, "At the very least, you leg is cracked, if not broken."

"I could'a guess that!" Nabooru slurred none too kindly. She choked when Naomi rose her leg a little higher.

Ignoring her anger, Naomi called to another Gerudo. "Get that bucket and fill it with water. We need to cool the swelling."

Tahnra came over just as Link delivered the final bag. Her face was dark with worry. "I couldn't find the potion. Which bag was it in?"

Nabooru moaned. "In the bag with the porcelain plates I lifted. They should all be wrapped in yellow silk."

Link rose his eyebrows. Last night he packed a lot of items wrapped in yellow silk in his bag. Backing away, he said, "Hold on. I think I know where it is!"

Dashing out of the barn, Link ran to where he dropped his bags. Throwing them open, Link padded all the items. He even unraveled a few to make sure they weren't the potion. Just when he was near the bottom, and his wits end, he found it. One small bottle of red potion. He had watched Nabooru lift it from a passing merchant several weeks ago. At that time he was giddy about the steal. Now he was thanking the Goddesses for the gift.

Gathering everything haphazardly into the bags, Link then brought the them to where the others were standing. Panting, he handed the potion to Naomi.

"Found it," he gasped.

Naomi nodded her head and passed it to Nabooru. "Drink," she ordered, and Nabooru didn't think twice about uncorking it.

Twisting her face in pain and disgust, Nabooru said, "Gyuah! I hate the taste of this stuf-oooww!" Her whole body spasmed in reaction to Naomi's touch.

"Hold still!" Naomi shouted. "Holy Farore, you're worse than a cu-coo thrashing about." Holding the broken leg still, she continued in clipped tones, "Sorry, I know this hurts. But seriously, hold still! I need to cool down the leg."

With a loud groan, Nabooru reluctantly allowed Naomi to lay a cool, water-soaked cloth over the dark bruise. Link hovered anxiously, with Tahnra and the others. He opened his mouth several times, but whatever words he wanted to say failed him. He was worried, obviously. It wasn't that he thought Nabooru would die. He had seen broken bones before, and most Gerudo survived. It was the fact that he was witnessing how… weak Nabooru appeared. Sure, she still had a snarl on her face and that glint in her eye that told him she would fight through the pain. But the pain was clearly there, raw hurt breaking through her mask. Link again opened his mouth and was about to ask if his magic power would be of any use when a young voice spoke.

" _Mommy! Daddy's back from his deliveries. He wanted to know which pasture to move the cows into_."

Everyone turned to look at the bright red-haired girl standing in the doorway. She had just walked in with skirts all aflutter. Malon stopped and dropped her mouth in surprise with the crowd.

Naomi sighed and said in Hylian, "Tell him to put them in the East pasture. Next week is when we're going to rotate them. Oh, and Malon, when your done telling him, go get those wooden dowels from the shed. We've got a broken leg here, so we need to make a splint."

Malon's face paled and she nodded her head. Quickly, she ran out of the barn to do as her mother asked.

"And as for the rest of you," Naomi continued in Gerudo. She apparently wasn't finished giving orders, "Stop hovering around here and finish what you came to do. I'm sure Nabooru doesn't want be a spectacle."

Slowly, the others moved away to finish their duties. Despite this, Link hovered in a nearby stall. It was only a few minutes later when Malon returned with a burly man at her side.

" _Naomi_?" the man asked in a deep baritone voice.

" _I'm fine_ ," she called back in Hylian, as she rose to stand.

He hurried over and placed both of his meaty hands on her shoulders. "Malon came sputtering to me talkin' about broken bones an' such. I was worried that one of the animals had kicked you."

Link poked his head around the corner of the stall to watch the scene. It may almost have been funny if he hadn't been worried about Nabooru. But there his guardian sat, with a pain dazed look, and just before her stood Naomi, a Gerudo wearing the most typical Hylian outfit befitting a farmer's wife. And crowding her was the burly man with a receding hairline and a young girl with a shock of bright red hair anxiously fidgeting with some wooden dowels.

"I didn't say _she_ had the broken bone, Daddy," Malon protested.

Naomi chuckled, and patted the man's arm. "I'm OK, Talon. Now, first things first, did you put the cows in the right pasture?"

Talon dropped his arms. "Not yet," he admitted, "I came right over as soon as Malon told me the news. She failed to mention that your sisters came by today."

Talon rose his head to look around the barn. The Gerudo, including Link, scrambled to go back to work.

"Daddy!" Malon whined.

"Hush Malon," both parents said at the same time. The girl wisely shut up.

It was then that Nabooru tried propping herself up but ended up banging her head against the boards. "Ooowww!" she yelled. She then let out a few Gerudo explicatives that even Tahnra cringed at.

Naomi twirled around and scolded her, " _Language, Nabooru!_ "

In return, Nabooru just scowled some more. But she refrained to say any more when Naomi replaced the wet cloths. Talon stood awkwardly there for a moment as he scratched his beard.

"Say, did ya have anything to dull the pain?" he asked in drawling Hylian.

Nabooru looked up at him with a start. She fumbled with the small bottle of red potion. She mumbled in barely coherent Hylian, "I had some of this."

Talon made a face. "Eh, but that doesn't do for the pain. Just wait right here." He then shuffled off, leaving a shocked Nabooru.

"Sure thing." She grumbled in Gerudo, "It's not like I'm going anywhere." Nabooru then gave Naomi a hard stare. In return, the farmer's wife gave a warm smile.

"Haven't I told you Talon's different?" Even from where Link was at the other end of the barn, he could hear Naomi's quiet pride in her husband. "He doesn't like to see anyone or anything be in pain."

"Excuse me, son," Talon had walked into the stall where Link was saddling his horse. "I need to get through."

Link immediately ducked under his horse and watched with wide eyes as Talon began pushing panels in the stall. One of the panels popped open and Talon reached inside. He pulled out a metal flask, which he immediately popped open and sniffed.

He gave Link a wink and said before taking a sip, "Whisky." After drinking, he then blew a great gust of air, puffing his lose jowls, and shivered. He then shuffled out of the stall and walked back to his wife.

"Here, take this," he offered to Nabooru. He gave a dry chuckle, "It goes down hard, but it should do the trick."

Nabooru hesitated for only a moment, then gladly took the alcohol. As she took a swig of it, Naomi turned to her husband.

"Talon! Where did you get that?" she demanded.

Talon sheepishly confessed, "I've been saving it."

"That's not what I asked," Naomi bitterly replied. With a sigh she said, "Don't tell me I'm going to have to search this whole barn _again_. It took me two weeks to do it last time."

"But Naomi, dear," Talon protested. "A man's got to have a bit'o'somethin' to wett'n his whistle when the days are dry."

Naomi brought a hand to her forehead. "We're not going to have this discussion now. You should go take care of those cows. I've got this handled."

For a moment, it looked as if Talon wanted to argue. Then he tipped his head toward Nabooru. "Ya can have the rest if ya want. It's not likely Naomi will let me keep it anyway."

Nabooru raised the flask. "Thanks. It does help." She then took another drink.

Talon then bent to give his steaming wife a kiss then walked out of the barn. Naomi, in turn, had her face scrunched up. She made a primal growl then dropped her hands in defeat.

"Malon," she off-handily reached for the dowels the girl was still holding. "Did you know Daddy had some whisky in the barn?"

Malon emphatically shook her head. "Nah-uh. He stopped tellin' me the last time I tattled on him."

Naomi sighed. "Very well. OK, Nabooru, we're going to brace the leg now. You ready?"

Nabooru took one final swig and nodded her head. She braced her hands against the boards and tried not to whimper.

* * *

"How ya holding up?" Ruvano asked as she slowed her horse to match the wagon's slow pace.

Nabooru rolled her eyes. "Irritated. You guys are going at a snail's pace. I've got a broken leg, for Din's sake. There's no need to avoid every pot hole in Hyrule for my sake."

Ruvano chuckled. "We're not doing it just for you," she reminded Nabooru. "Our horses are carrying more than usual, so we can't tire them out."

"Yeah, yeah, because _somebody_ is taking up room in the wagon. I get it."

Ruvano quirked her lips. "Get some rest Nabooru. We'll be stopping soon."

Nabooru rolled her eyes. "That's all you've told me to do. You didn't even let me take a watch last night."

"You didn't need to," The Queen replied, "The others can do it. And it's been quiet."

"Yeah, right," Nabooru scoffed. "There's that Sheikah tailing us."

Ruvano shrugged, "We expected this to happen. Prince Link's presence in Hyrule wasn't specifically denied, but he wasn't invited either. Hyrule is undoubtedly curious about him, so it's little wonder the Sheikah dogs were sent to track us."

A light shiver passed through Link. His own horse was walking on the other side of the wagon, but he couldn't help but feel wholly exposed sitting atop the saddle. Instinctively, he swung his head around searching for the elusive tracker.

"You've done nothing wrong, Prince Link," Ruvano assured him.

Link had heard that before, so he mutely nodded his head. Suddenly his mind flashed to the houses and shops he and Nabooru had visited during their stay. He swallowed in fear as he remembered that frightful night at that young Noble's house. Slightly wishing he had never gone there, Link let out a sigh. Thieving was a lot of fun, but it certainly carried heavy risk.

Trying to distract himself from worrying thoughts, Link returned to watching the landscape. It wasn't quite as magical as the first day he stepped foot in Hyrule, but it still held him captive. The season was changing to fall, and though this southern portion of Hyrule hadn't yet shifted into brilliant shades or red and orange like it had north of Castletown, Link was witnessing the hurried preparations. Villagers and farmers were out gathering whatever they could before the onslaught of winter. The Gerudo had to constantly move to the side of the dirt roads as farmers pushed bushels of grains and assortments of hearty vegetables to wherever the final destinations were.

Nearly two hours later, the Gerudo troupe was stopped at a roadside travelers' point. It was nothing more than a flat patch of ground with a few empty fire pits, the stable torches set in a large circle, and the curiously carved rocks that designated the area was under Sheikah watch. And lucky for them, they were the first ones there.

Link plopped on the ground and stretched his arms. He was finally done brushing down all the horses and making sure they were properly tied. Stretching his hands out toward the fire, Link gave a great sigh.

"Ready for your dinner?" Nabooru asked as she pulled some skewers from off the hot coals.

"Starving," Link grinned as he took the offered food.

Tahnra snorted as she walked past the two. "Stop exaggerating, Kid. You're only saying that because you had three meals a day in Castletown."

"Not all the time!" Link protested.

Nabooru rolled her eyes, "And why are _you_ telling him to stop exaggerating? You're the one who keeps telling the story of how you fought off a dozen men at once during the war."

Snatching some food for herself, Tahnra snickered. "Did I say a dozen? It was more like two dozen."

Nabooru groaned, then leaned back. She then jerked and nearly dropped her meat skewer. With a hiss she placed a hand on her knee.

"I should have saved more of that whiskey," she muttered. Waving a hand she dismissed Link and Tahnra, "Shoo, eat your meal. I'll be fine."

Link sat back down while Tahnra grudgingly walked away. Link tried eating his meal slowly, but all too soon the food was gone. He somewhat dreaded going back home, to the restricted meals and lack of food.

"Hyrule is really plentiful, isn't it?" It was more of a thoughtful statement, but Nabooru heard the longing in his voice.

"It is," she replied as she stared into the flames. She sighed, "If only we could have a little more, then I think everyone would worry less."

Link thought on that. _More_. If only they had a little more then surely less of his sisters would face such suffering. But how to get more? That was the challenge the young prince knew he would have to solve. And the sooner he did, the better off his sisters would be.

Staring at the dying coals, Link watched the embers puff and sigh with the slight breeze that blew. He rose his face to better feel the gentleness of the wind. Though night, it was still warm, a stark difference from the cruel desert wind he knew. On the breeze he could smell the cooking fire, the horses and even fainter, the musky scent of both rotting vegetation and green and growing things.

 _More._ Hyrule had so much more to offer than the fortress. So much more food. So much more material. So much more water. So much more life. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Link thought back, so far back, to when he was named prince. Aaroot had said something about bitter betrayal, something the council feared about him. That Hyrule would somehow turn him against his sisters, it's tempting lifestyle too easy to fall into.

With sudden fear shivering down his back, Link reached for Nabooru's arm. She was propping herself up, as her leg wouldn't let her sit or kneel like normal. Nabooru opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw Link's face, she stopped. He was staring intently into the coals with an expression she had never seen before. It was a mix of fear and horror with something like longing and sadness creeping across, making his blue eyes shine. Slowly she brought an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in. With practiced movements she unbound his hair, giving him the ornament to hold on to, while she ran her fingers through his locks. Several times she thought to ask him, but every time something forced her mouth close. Perhaps it was the intense look he was giving the fire, or perhaps she knew she couldn't provide him a proper answer for the questions that would undoubtedly come out of him. Or perhaps, a very indistinct feeling of fear washed over her, perhaps Link was beginning to feel as if he had been cheated. Nabooru closed her eyes so no one could see her distress. The thought was too painful. Giving him a one-handed squeeze, she sighed.

In response, Link wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her bosom. He finally stopped looking at the fire to instead close his eyes. It was another painful, gut wrenching minute later that Link stopped squeezing her and relaxed. Opening his eyes, he looked at her.

With calm assurance that belied his age, he whispered, "I love you, Nabooru. I'm glad you found me in the forest. And I'm glad you took me to the Fortress, and that I grew up there. I can't imagine my life any differently, even after visiting Hyrule."

Tears sprang to Nabooru's eyes, and only her willpower fought them off. Rubbing his arm, Nabooru gave Link a light kiss on the forehead. How could she have thought those wicked thoughts. This was Link, her precious son. He could never turn his back on someone in need, least of all, his family.

"Thank you, Link. I love you too. And I will always believe in you."

Link's smile grew, and he rested his head against her shoulder, burying his face from the world.

When she felt as if enough time had passed, Nabooru shifted and gently pushed him off her.

"It's late," she simply said, "You should get to bed."

Opening his mouth to speak, she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming too. Just let me take care of this fire."

Pacified, Link got up. Nabooru caught his hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, Kid," She faltered. Feelings and thoughts of reassurement felt as if they would burst out of her, but instead she reigned them in and said, "Sleep well."

With that lazy grin he wore, Link smiled back and easily replied, "You too, Nabooru."

He then turned away from the glowing embers to find his sleeping place.

Unknown to either of them, it would be a _very_ long time before they could rest easy ever again. For during the night the Dancing Troupe was brutally attacked. And the scars from that dreadful night would undoubtedly last a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: Mu-ahaha! Even though there's going to be plenty of cliff-hangers for the next several chapters, I'm only going to do weekly updates. Sorry, but my buffer of chapters is whittling down, and I figure that's better than making you wait months for an update. But hold onto your seats, everybody, 'cuz it's going to be a wild ride.**

 **And BTW, I'd love to hear your theories as to what happens next. I'm sure there's at least** _ **one**_ **thing you won't be expecting, and I can't wait to get to that. Mu-ahahahaha!**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following me this far!**

 **-TFC**


	35. Chapter 35: Rush

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Now you're going to know true fear. Whatever trials you passed through to get here will be nothing compared to the hell you'll experience in the next few minutes. …I'll be waiting for you."_

 **Chapter 35: Rush**

Bularia ran down the empty halls of the fortress, near breathless. It wasn't that the distance from the gate to the King's hall was exhausting, though the twists and inclines seemed to go on forever. It was, in fact, the news, that terrible, terrible news she was burdened to carry.

Barely conscious of her movements, she smacked the bell at the side of the chieftain's curtain. Without waiting to be called upon, she stepped across the threshold. Somewhere in the recess of her mind Bularia hoped King Ganondorf would excuse this offence, as this information was too important to be kept within her for another second.

Dropping to the ground, with her forehead pressed against the freezing stone, she cried, "My King! We've just received terrible news! The Dancing Troupe, led by Queen Ruvano herself, was attacked. They've all been injured. They're several miles out."

Bularia dared raise her head after her trembling voice fell silent. Startled, she bowed her head again and waited for him to speak. Her king had risen from his bed and she hadn't even noticed. For a fearful second the well-tested warrior felt as if the wrath of the world was about to come down upon her. Instead all she heard was the quiet, calm voice of her king.

"Prepare my horse and awaken the council. Make sure Mother Heruta is ready here at the fortress. Bring several of her students and two fully armed troops. We'll meet the Dancing Troupe and escort them back home."

It was a solid few seconds before Bularia moved to stand. The look the King had on his face was completely neutral, and she couldn't fathom how King Ganondorf was able to command so quickly after waking to such terrible news. Bowing her head, she acknowledged the ordered.

It wasn't until her footsteps no longer echoed that Ganondorf slowly, almost gently collapsed to the floor. He brought his hands to clutch his hair and a near imperceptible groan forced its way out of him. With his heart slamming against his chest the man had a stuttering coughing fit as droplets formed in the corners of his eyes.

Hearing Bularia storm through the hall instantly awoke him. With that alertness he knew with perfect dread that something was terribly wrong. And instinct told him it had to do with his beloved. With a gasp of breath, Ganondorf wrestled his emotions. On one hand he was petrified. What would he do with Ruvano injured? Another part of him whispered that it was his fault. He knew it was dangerous for her to go, but he still allowed it. How could he forgive himself for this?

Pounding a fist into the stone beneath him, Ganondorf huffed. His beloved didn't need this. She needed him to be strong. Rising from the ground, the King of the Gerudo wasted no more time. With the same efficiency he learned from the war, he was dressed and down at the stables in record time.

Word of the Dancing Troupe's plight had spread, and nearly four armored troops were prepared with horses along with several of Mother Heruta's most accomplished pupils. The air was tense with worry, and Ganondorf didn't feel the need to dissipate those fears with false hope. Taking the reins of his horse, he turned to the gathering.

"I want Bularia and Reeza's troops to follow me. The rest of you are to stay here, ready, armed, and prepared for our arrival. If it is quiet, then come help bring the injured inside. Until then, stand guard on full alert until I tell you otherwise."

With that, Ganondorf mounted and pushed his steed to a canter. The Gerudo were left to chase after their chieftain through the canyons.

* * *

"Nabooru?"

She snapped her head up. She had dozed off again. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wished she could wake up from this nightmare, but the cold, the pain, and the pure heartache she felt when she heard Link's weak voice told her this was the brutal reality.

Ignoring her own broken leg, Nabooru struggled to move closer to Link. It took her a moment to find his hand in the darkness, but when she did, she was startled. It was cold and clammy.

"Oh, Link," she breathed.

Quickly, she put another hand on his forehead. It was hot and covered in sweat. Not a good sign. But what about any of this was good? Grinding her teeth, Nabooru shut off her raging and ragged emotions, if only to keep from scaring Link. He had heard too many screams tonight.

With a sudden fright, Nabooru realized the small hand she was holding had gone limp.

"Link?" Her voice got an octave higher.

"What's wrong?" Tahnra asked in a weary voice.

The adrenaline rush washed over Nabooru for the hundredth time that night. Quickly she moved her hand to Link's chest. It was tightly bandaged with what was left of his pantaloons, but to her dismay, it was soaked through.

"Oh no," she muttered.

Without hesitating, she pulled out her scimitar and slashed it against the stone behind her.

"Watch it!" Tahnra yelped in fright. She was only a few inches away from the sword, but Nabooru didn't pay any attention as the few sparks lit up her fear.

Link was bleeding again.

With a curse she ordered. "Check the Queen. If she's at all like Link, her wounds have reopened as well."

"Oh Din." Tahnra scrambled back to the Queen's side. "Her body's growing cold. We have to do something _now!_ "

Her panicked voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"I know but," Nabooru said quietly, "what _can_ we do?"

They were in a small cave, if it could be called that. It was more of a deep overhang, with just five of them managing to squeeze under it together. One sister was sent ahead to the Fortress to get help and the others… the other dear sisters were never coming home.

Nabooru dug her nails into her curled fist. May the Desert Goddess forever curse those devils who pounced on them. It was supposed to be a safe site for travelers, where the Sheikah supposedly kept watch with their cursed stones. But that didn't help the Gerudo. That gang of bloodthirsty criminals came on them without warning and nearly killed them all. The Dancing Troupe was lucky, if you could call it that, that only one of their members was killed mercifully at the very start of the battle.

Placing her hand back on Link's forehead, Nabooru had to doubt herself. She wasn't sure if death would have been better than to watch her little boy suffer, teetering on the edge of never waking up again. She was so utterly helpless to do _anything_ for him.

Having finally reached her limit, Nabooru let out a bestial scream. Tahnra whipped her head around, but she said nothing. The sounds that her friend made echoed what was going through her own head. It continued for several long minutes, the cries only being amplified in the cavern. When she thought her mind would explode from the noise, Tahnra thought she heard another sound.

"Nabooru!" she said, her voice raw from the tears she shed. But there was a high note of hope in her raspy breath, "I think I hear them!"

Sliding her body to the entrance of the cave, Tahnra dared to poke her head out. Nabooru had thankfully fallen silent, so she could hear better whatever it was that had caught her attention. There! She heard it, a slight snorting. She was about to turn to Nabooru and shout for joy when her well-honed hunter's instincts kicked in.

There was snorting, which to the untrained would sound like a wheezing horse. But there was the distinct lack of clopping hooves, or the squeech of leather, or most importantly the voices of her sisters come to rescue them. No, what chilled her already cold body to the bone was the huffing and low squeals, and something being dragged through the rough sand.

Tahnra immediately ducked back into the cave and hissed. "It's bokoblins!"

A shiver went through Nabooru when she heard that. She gave Link's unresponsive hand a squeeze, then as quietly as possible, moved to meet Tahnra at the entrance. Pain flared trough her, but Nabooru shoved it to the side. Though when she heard the disgusting squeals, she changed her mind about the pain. The frustration and anger she felt just moments earlier were washed away into the clear conscious of a new prey. There was something she could do, right here, right now, that would serve _some_ purpose.

She moved to stand, but Tahnra placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Don't!" Tahnra hissed as loudly as she dared. "There's no way we can survive a hoard of bokoblins. _Nabooru_ ," she warned, "Our first duty is to _protect_. What am I supposed to tell Prince Link when he wakes up that you went and got yourself killed in a scuffle with bokoblins simply because you just couldn't sit still?"

Nabooru's heart throbbed. Slowly, she eased herself back down, unhappy with her decision. With a deep breath to steady herself, she unsheathed her scimitar.

"Fine. But if they dare come any closer, I'll kill 'em."

Tahnra gave a weak smile back. Cradling her injured arm, she replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Just don't be stupid about it."

Heavy silence then fell upon the group. The seconds dragged into eons as the two waited, straining their eyes in the darkness, hoping that the hoard would pass them by. It wasn't a minute later that the first of the ugly monsters rounded the corner. It carried a crude bow with no doubt a stolen quiver of arrows, as the craftsmanship of the leather was far too advance for their capabilities. It tipped-toed through the sand, bobbing its head in an effort to trace the scent on the wind.

Both Tahnra and Nabooru stiffened and slowed their breathing. The cold of the night was threatening to give away their position, as their foggy breath rose into the sky. It was a long, long minute before the wind changed direction, so then the only thing the bokoblin could smell was its companions behind him. With a few short grunts it alerted the hoard. Immediately three others rounded the bend, each carrying some dangerous weapon. The smallest had a crude club, while another only had a tree branch. But the last was the most dangerous. It was blue and it carried both a wooden shield and a dulling shining traveler's sword.

Nabooru grit her teeth. It was a good thing Tahnra stopped her when she did. She may have managed for a little while, but with her broken leg, she would have been cut down by either the archer or the blue one within a minute. No. This was not a good situation at all. Fervently, she prayed to the Goddesses. Thickly swallowing her fear, she wondered why this tragedy had to happen. She had done everything she possibly could to protect him, and raise him, and teach him. But here he was, teetering on death's door with some monsters about to tear them apart.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be at all.

Several agonizing minutes passed, as the bokoblins continued their slow hobble. Thankfully the wind prevented the troupe's blood from being recognized by the hoard. That was something at least. It was terrifying though, the bokoblins being mere meters away, the only thing separating them was a few boulders and prayers to the Goddesses. But as the group continued their march away from the cave, the hunters imperceptible relaxed. Only a few more steps, and it was likely that the troupe was safe for the time being.

Tahnra was counting the seconds in her head to when she could finally breath again. A shiver passed through her.

Five. Four. Three. Tw-

An ear-splitting scream shattered the silence. The two hunters jumped in fright, then turned behind them. Nabooru swore. Leena had woken in post-traumatic delirium and was crying incoherent words. Hoping to calm her, Nabooru threw her whole body on top. This only served to panic the woman, who began beating Nabooru.

"I'll try to calm her down. Tahnra, can you hold off those bokoblins?" Nabooru gasped between blows.

"Already on it!" Tahnra calmly replied. She was hurriedly gathering whatever stones they could throw near the entrance of the cave. It was a good thing, too, because a few seconds later the first bokoblin was charging them.

Tahnra managed to hit it squarely in the forehead, which knocked it back. But the rest were close behind. The archer scrambled up a boulder and pulled out an arrow. Tahnra threw a few more rocks, but it was smart enough to dodge.

"I need your scimitars!" she cried.

Still struggling with the thrashing woman, Nabooru tossed her weapons to her friend. Tahnra reached out, but they ended up clattering to the ground as she grasped her arm in pain. The massive gash had reopened, and blood was spilling out.

"Tch," was all she allowed herself. Picking them both up, Tahnra cradled her arm close to her body and rose to stand. The sharp zing of an arrow made her duck, but she charged ahead.

The first she encountered was the idiot branch-wielding bokoblin. It was little wonder it was relegated to using tree branches, because it somehow failed to dodge Tahnra's infuriatingly slow attack. With a snarl and spatter of blood it fell to the ground, dead.

The two other bokoblins were smarter. The blue one with the shield was patient for its kind. It preferred to stay in the back and scream at her, moving in only when it saw a chance the club-wielding one made. The archer was dangerous as well. Tahnra barely managed to miss the next few shots through pure luck, though a few still nicked her. With a roar, she slashed and whirled, her blood mixing with the monster's in the sand.

As the fight wore on, Tahnra grew more fearful. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. She was already exhausted. The only motivation for her to keep swinging was the fact that the entire tribe's future was counting on her. But time was not on her side.

It finally happened. A fatal mistake.

The bokoblin with the club feinted, so when Tahnra moved to counterattack, she failed to defend. It was then that the bokoblin with the sword moved. With a wild screech it lept into the air and plunged with the sword aimed directly at Tahnra's heart.

There was nothing she could do, as the other bokoblin was already swinging at her with his club from the other side, and the archer was poised to fire again. Unconsciously, her grip tightened, and a feral grin crossed her lips. If this was how she was to die, it was pathetic. Cut down by a rag-tag group of filthy creatures.

But somewhere in recess of her mind she heard the scoffing laughter of her friend. Nabooru sniffed at her.

"Really," she huffed as she twirled her glaive to slice off a sand-filled dummy's head. Her golden eyes narrowed as both were bathed in that insufferable noon-day light and sweltering heat. Folding her arms and leaning back in that irksome, arrogant manner, Nabooru berated her better, "Can't you try to think positively at least? What's so bad about dying to protect Queen Ruvano or Prince Link or anyone else, for that matter? Give yourself some credit. You're a great warrior. So why don't you- MOVE!"

Tahnra was slammed into the ground. There was a horrid shrieking and it took her a moment to realize that it wasn't her. Daring to lift her head, the hunter blearily recognized Nabooru kneeling over her. She was screaming something, but Tahnra had to close her eyes to think.

"Tahnra! Wake up! Don't do this to me, gurl! I need you!" Nabooru's voice cracked.

A tremor lit Nabooru's whole body on fire, as her muscles screamed at her to stop moving. But instinct wouldn't let her. She had just barely managed to knock Tahnra to the ground out of the way of the arrow, while bashing the blue bokoblin to the side. She did take a blow from the club, but in fury she punched the bokoblin in its pig-like snout. But that was as far as she could go. Teetering like a drunk, Nabooru couldn't stand. But the other two bokoblins were already rising, angry squeals and all. And what was worse was that the archer had pulled another arrow.

With sorrowful eyes, Nabooru looked to the cave where her family was. She couldn't even mouth the words she wanted to say, her body was so exhausted. This had to be the end. Her last hurrah. It would take nothing short of a miracle from the Goddesses to fix this.

With a crash, she fell to the sand. It was painful, the grit digging into her wounds. But it wasn't nearly as painful as the sluggish thoughts. They all seemed to be centered around her little boy. Holding him the first time in the sacred grove. Link wobbling with the first steps he took. Link with pinched eyes and chubby cheeks because he refused to swallow some old leever meat. Link with shining eyes when he figured out the new combination to a different lock. Link laughing as he splashed in the pool. Link falling asleep next to her under the stars.

"Link…" It was nothing more than a breath. She closed her eyes, refusing that the last image to be nothing but her son, instead of a bokoblin with a raised club.

But when the monster let out a high-pitched keening sound along with the distinct crackling of electricity, she couldn't resist opening her eyes. It was standing there, in shock, as bolts of lightening she could _see_ snaked over its body. It seemed to last for an eternity before it exploded. Wet, thick chunks fell everywhere, smoking because of the intensity of the shock and because of the monster's rapid decomposition. The ever-frugal part of Nabooru had the urge to gather the monster parts before they disintegrated. But an attempt to wiggle her fingers immediately stopped any of those thoughts.

Hazily, she picked up on other sounds. Shouts of her sisters, the thundering of hooves. And just before she closed her eyes for good this time, she caught sight of her king. Tall, and emblazoned with magic, he wasted no effort in stepping over her to reach the cave where his beloved lay.

Bularia kicked her horse to gallop faster after her king. He was so far ahead, it was like some demon had possessed him and his horse.

"King Ganondorf!" she shouted above the whipping wind, "This path was blocked off three weeks ago by a rockslide. We should go another way!"

But her words were lost on him. He didn't care.

He read the report of the rockslide, but he'd be damned if a couple of pebbles got in his way. Recalling the detailed maps and information of where the Troupe had stopped, Ganondorf reaffirmed his assessment. This was the fastest way.

Dropping his horse's reigns, Ganondorf cupped his hands together. Between them, a vibrant red light was formed. Two seconds later the horse rounded the curve and there were the boulders, waiting to be demolished. Ganondorf obliged. With a shout, he directed the ball of light into the rock wall, utterly annihilating it before his horse thundered through.

Bularia brought her hands up to her face, as her eyes widened. That rockslide was judged to have been several meters thick and twice that height. But what they were passing through now was nothing more than fine sand, drifting in the wake of the riders. With a shudder, Bularia thought of the chaos Ganondorf alone caused in the war. To have executed a spell of that magnitude that perfectly that quickly was impossible for anyone else she knew.

Suddenly, Ganondorf stopped. Bularia gave a low sigh of relief but wondered what caused him to do so. As she slowed her horse, she heard it; screaming.

In a flash, Ganondorf continued his reckless speed. Everything else about him said calm and cool, but the urgency with which he kicked his faithful stallion gave away his panic. Clenching his teeth so hard that they ached, the Gerudo King leaned lower in the saddle. In his mind he repeated, _Just a little more. Just a little more until you're safe, Ruvano._

He burst into a clearing, where instantly he saw the nasty hoard. Without clearly thinking, he brought both hands up and summoned an old spell. Electricity sparked between his fingers, and faster than his mighty horse, he shot the deadly spell. All the bokoblins were shrouded in an immobilizing death grip. Halting his horse just before the boulders, Ganondorf leapt off, completely ignoring the dying screams of the monsters. Idly, he took note of the conditions of Nabooru and Tahnra before stepping over them to reach the cave. He summoned a sphere of light to see in the darkness, but he still had to crouch down to look inside.

And there she lay.

His heart stopped in his throat, as agony seized control of his limbs.

"Ruvano," he whispered.

She was in the back, the safest place but so frustratingly out of reach. She was wrapped in patches of silk and a torn horse blanket. But still, he could see the fresh blood dripping. She was white, terrifyingly white, her skin a color of death. Dark circles were her eyes, and other putrid bruises dotted her lovely skin. For a terrifying moment, the Gerudo King thought she had died. Died and left him alone in this horrible world. But faintly her chest rose with a small breath.

That movement snapped him into action.

Hurriedly, he moved the unconscious Leena out of the cave, and handed her to the healers who stood behind him. Then he reached for Link. The boy gave a cry when he touched his shoulder and Ganondorf recoiled. He hadn't noticed until now, but Link was covered in his own bandages, ripped from his vest and pants. Gently, Ganondorf moved a hand under Link's back and another under his legs. Pulling him out the cave, he passed the boy to another healer, who gasped when she saw the Prince's condition. Paying her no mind, Ganondorf dived back under to rescue his beloved.

She looked even worse up close. The bruises he saw from a distance were only the start. There were plenty of other lesions and nicks across her skin. The caked mud and blood on her only contrasted against her dangerously light skin. There was a putrid smell, bitter and sharp, that signified the closing in of death.

Hardening his heart and silencing his thoughts, Ganondorf wasted no more time in taking Ruvano out of the cave.

"Healers!" his voice thundered throughout the canyon. A bit more softly, he commanded, "Your Queen needs you."

With only a flicker of hesitation from those already tending to the wounded, the group moved forward as one when they realized what an awful state the Queen was in. One beckoned the King to lay Ruvano on a cleared patch of ground while another summoned forth another ball of light.

"No need. Save your powers for her." The King commanded, and with a wave of his hand, a dozen more lights shone brightly overhead.

Having extinguished her own, the healer knelt down and gently began prying the blanket off the Queen. That horrible stench filled the air and several warriors took a step back. Ganondorf continued to stand there, frozen in his fury.

Ruvano's entire midsection was slashed and hacked into. Most were shallow, but there were a few deep and deadly punctures. And, Ganondorf observed with ever growing rage, they were all centered around their unborn daughter.

A younger healer collapsed in the sand. "I can't do it," she whispered hoarsely, "No one would be able to recover from wounds like that."

One older woman smacked her and shouted, "Enough. We must try!" Immediately she placed her hands on Ruvano and they began to pulsate with deep red power. Slowly, she began chanting.

The others joined in. But as the seconds ticked on, everyone grew more worried. Several warriors crowded around and began pouring various healing potions, but those only seemed to have minimal affect.

With every heartbeat, Ganondorf's rage intensified. In this moment, with him unable to do anything to help his beloved, he began to think. From what was reported, the group was attacked in the middle of the night, when heavy cloud cover obscured the already thin moon. They were surrounded. It was sudden, with no sound, no warning at all. There were several large burly men, but there were also slimmer, quicker assailants that were difficult to track. To an untrained eye, the larger wounds appeared deadlier, but Ganondorf had seen similar lesions before on other sisters who died miserable deaths. And though he was slow to recognize it at first, that rank stench of poison rocked his memory so hard that he nearly lost control of his magic. Instantly, the pieces fit into place.

Squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists so tightly that his veins bulged, Ganondorf let out a low whistle. The warriors reacted instantly, spears and swords drawn and poised for an incoming attack. But the only thing that came was the King's giant stallion. With blazing red hair to match their King's, and with a midnight colored coat it was the charger that brought terror to many Hylian troops on the battlefield. But this time, it simply climbed over the rocks to stand by his master. It whickered softly as Ganondorf ignored it for a moment to kneel down near Ruvano's head.

"Enough." He placed a hand on the closest healer. "Save your strength for the others. You won't be able to heal her with your magic."

The woman turned to him with tears streaming down her face. In a broken voice, she said, "But I must try, my King."

With little emotion, as he was already too drained to offer any more comfort, Ganondorf curtly replied, "You have tried. Now do as I say and help the others. I'm taking Queen Ruvano to the Colossus. The witches are the only ones that can help her now."

As he lifted his Queen off the ground, the healers stopped their flow of magic. They paused for a moment to watch as he near effortlessly got into the saddle while still holding onto her through the help of a levitation spell. The warriors then snapped into action.

Bularia called out, "Troop one, stay here. Troop two, follow the King!"

With a rush, half the warriors ran back to their horses. They knew King Ganondorf would not wait for them. In fact, they knew they shouldn't slow him down at all. The Queen's life, and the future of their tribe, was literally in his hands.

The stallion let out a might bellow as Ganondorf ushered it into a gallop. The warriors followed behind, their escort mission one of speed. In a few seconds, the canyons fell deathly silent.


	36. Chapter 36: Indebted

**A/N: Here's a** **BIG FAT WARNING** **telling you there's blood in this chapter. Lots and lots of blood. I don't think anything in here is enough to bump up the maturity rating, but I think it's nauseating for those who don't like blood.**

 **Just warning you.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _You saved me, Nabooru. You save me then, and because you saved me then, you've saved me now. What you thought you did was insignificant, but I'm so glad you decided to do it. If you hadn't, I would be lost. Broken. Simply a slave to their power. So thank you, Nabooru. Thank you…"_

 **Chapter 36: Indebted**

"Twinrova!" Ganondorf bellowed with everything he had. He stood before the Colossus, his winded steed clopping through the sand to the small pool of water. But Ganondorf didn't notice that. He didn't even notice the heavy stone doors thunder open or the witches fly out into the clear dawning sky.

Everything was bathed in red; the sky, the stone of the temple's columns, his hands. Dawn was approaching and with it's blazing heat Ganondorf's heart grew colder. She was slipping away, despite his continued, broken pleas.

"Well, well, my King."

"What has happened here?"

He snapped his head up to find the witches floating before him. Their faces were impassive as they looked over their weary king.

"I need your help," he admitted in a low voice that bode no objection. "She is dying, and I need her to live."

Koume landed and hobbled a step. Placing a hand just above Ruvano's head, she stated with no emotion, "She should have died hours ago. It's only your magic that is keeping her here."

With quiet authority he replied, "By whatever means necessary, I will keep her here with me."

Koume glanced back to Kotake. A message passed between them. Their thin, papery lips pulled back to show their rotten teeth.

"Very good," Koume nearly purred. "Then you are ready,"

"For Blood-magic." Kotake picked up.

Picking up her broom, Koume then floated beside her twin. Hovering to either side of the doors, they said in unison.

"Come inside to perform the ritual."

Gently, Ganondorf brushed some blood and hair off Ruvano's face. Then, he walked through the doors. Just as they were closing, he glanced back because he heard the desperate shouts of the troops that followed him. They had just arrived to see their King and Queen sealed inside the Colossus.

* * *

"Nabooru! Nabooru! Oh for Din's sake, _wake up!_ "

Gasping, Nabooru not only woke up, but sprang up. Instantly, pain shot through her and she just about collapsed.

"Whoa!" Sheelia shouted as she caught her age-mate. "Geeze, I said wake-up, not jump up."

Nabooru's head lolled and she groaned. Half-conscious and fighting through the pain, she mumbled, "Am I alive?"

Positioning her friend so she would stay on her back, Sheelia answered, "Yeah you are. Any other time I would let you rest. Nayru knows you need it. But you're going to want to be conscious for this."

Blinking several times, Nabooru muddled through her thoughts. In a steadier voice she asked, "What's going on? Is Link OK?"

Slowly, Sheelia walked out the door. Nabooru tightened her grip on Sheelia's neck, her fear and helplessness crashing over her again. She had believed that once the warriors found them, they would be OK. It seemed her hope was misplaced.

Clenching her teeth, she asked again, "Sheelia. Is Link OK?"

Sheelia hung her head and continued forward to their mysterious destination. Quietly she said, "No. He's in bad shape. That neck wound has been taken care of, but there's a lot more than that. Mother Heruta is certain he was poisoned. The only reason he's still around is because of that heart piece."

With every word Sheelia said Nabooru's heart cracked a little more. Her ears rang and she felt her body go limp. Link… Link was still dying.

"Poisoned?" her voice cracked.

"Yeah. Mother Heruta doesn't know what kind and so she doesn't have a cure. She's tried everything. She even passed out because she exerted so much magic."

Nabooru trembled. "But there has to be _something!_ If there's a poison, there's a cure. We _have_ to keep trying!"

"We know that!" Sheelia snapped. If Nabooru wasn't so engrossed in her desperation, she would have noticed Sheelia's own shuddering and broken voice. "Nearly a dozen troops have been sent out to search for rare materials in the canyons, but it's not looking good. King Ganondorf… he came back from the Colossus."

Nabooru shifted. When Sheelia didn't say anymore, she urged, "The Colossus? Why was he there?"

Sheelia kept plodding along. She wouldn't say, despite Nabooru incessantly poking her cheek. When she came to the last door in the hall, she stopped.

With a hushed whisper, she said, "Nabooru… Don't be angry. King Ganondorf has ordered it because it seems to be the only way. But…"

"But what?" Nabooru asked. She didn't mean for her voice to be so tight and cold. Sheelia was only doing what she could, but that crease on her forehead and the way she kept shifting from foot to foot made Nabooru extremely anxious.

"Well…" Sheelia breathed deeply then sputtered out, "King Ganondorf ordered the Twinrova to use their Blood-magic to save Prince Link."

Without waiting for Nabooru to react, Sheelia ripped the curtain aside and walked into the brightly lit room. Lamps and candles hung from the tall ceiling and were all along the edges of the room so Nabooru could clearly see what was going on.

Mother was in a corner, sitting on a pillow, furiously grinding away with a mortar and pestle. In the opposite corner was Aaroot flipping through several large tomes all written in that demonic language and carefully inked with the writer's own blood. Hovering near the center were the twins with their hair was blazing with their magic. Kotake's ice magic formed a small cloud around her. It continued to grow until it nearly enveloped the middle of the room. Koume, on the other hand, was floating inches above the ground. She drew with a bloodied finger intricate symbols and foreign runes into the stone.

But what terrified Nabooru the most was Link. He was sunk into a large pillow, naked and totally unaware of the powerful magic around him. He was cleaned up, but the wounds he had received from the attack weren't wrapped. A small bit of clear liquid oozed from his neck and chest, where the sword had nearly ended his life. But contrasting against the red scar or the deep purple bruises was his pale, deathly skin. A shallow, shuddering breath escaped him, and Nabooru was snapped awake.

"What are you doing?" her voice shocked her. It was less accusatory than she wanted. In fact, it was border-line pleading.

Without looking up from her work, Koume snidely replied, "Saving the brat. What does it look like?"

"Calm yourself, Nabooru. They're under orders. Sheelia, bring her over here," Aaroot was as cool as ever. Her clear golden eyes killed any protests Nabooru had.

Obediently, Sheelia carefully walked around the edge of the room, staying as far away from the runes as she could, then knelt down. Nabooru gingerly stretched her good leg and stood, while she leaned against the wall. Slowly, she slid down to sit next to Aaroot. She didn't acknowledge the councilwoman but stared wide-eyed at Link.

With a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak, but Aaroot beat her to it. The older woman was still flipping through the book, her finger tracing the edges carefully. "I want no protest from you, Nabooru. It's been nearly a day since you and Prince Link arrived, and his condition has only grown worse. We're at our wit's end trying to find a cure, but we're running out of time. Blood-magic may be the only solution we have left."

Flickering her eyes to Nabooru, Aaroot then asked, "Are you rested enough to perform high-tier magic?"

"Yes. If it's for Link, I'll do anything." Nabooru finally turned to look at Aaroot, her eyes as clear as glass. The woman simply nodded her head.

"Good. We're just about ready. Sheelia, leave us. And make sure no one disturbs us until we leave this room."

With a salute but without a word, Sheelia left. Nabooru suddenly felt very alone. Mustering her strength, she asked, "What do I have to do?"

Tipping her head to the two witches, Aaroot explained. "Your job is to keep the Prince's heart beating and his body at a stable temperature. Kotake is cooling him down for now, but she'll need to focus on taking out the poison along with Koume."

Aaroot suddenly grabbed Nabooru's arm. Her eyes practically glowed in the candlelight. Penetratingly, she uttered, "Nabooru. They're going to take Link's blood out of him. All of it." Holding her down so the panicky woman wouldn't jump up in protest, Aaroot hissed, "They have to! It's part of the spell. You need to let them do this, Nabooru. It's our only option."

Giving her arm another squeeze, Aaroot continued, "This is why I wanted you here, Nabooru. You've got enough magic to keep up with the Twinrova. Without you, Prince Link's chances of surviving are cut in half or more. So focus on the Prince and forget about you squabble for now."

Flickering her eyes to the witches, Nabooru hesitated. She didn't know what they would do. In all her years she had never imagined having to team up with them. If she could avoid it, she would. She would almost rather be out hunting for rare parts, even with a broken leg. But by the solemn faces of Aaroot and Mother Heruta, she knew they would go forward with or without her help. And she'd be damned if she wasn't here when Link needed her most.

Closing her eyes, she bowed her head.

Satisfied, Aaroot shifted and took a pillow from behind her back. "Here. Sit on this. It's going to be a while before we're done."

Numbly, Nabooru adjusted herself. The minutes ticked by as she watched Koume and Kotake work. The room became chillier and she felt herself grow distance as she watched the frost creep along Link. In the back of her mind, she recalled those times during in the war. She was just a girl but still she had to fight. The restlessness she felt then when she waited silently for her enemy to approach was absolutely childish compared to the anxiety she had now. It wasn't that time seemed to slow down for her; it was more like she didn't know what to focus on. Seeing Link laying there made her nauseous, but watching the witches brought back her animosity for them.

She couldn't understand it. Years ago they were just about to kill Link. Even now, she could see their resentment at having to perform a ritual to save the Hylian boy. So what had happened? They weren't known for following orders, they were too high and mighty to do something so mundane, so _why were they doing this?_ It seemed so out-of-character for them that Nabooru had no doubt in her mind that they had some other plot behind this seemingly generous gesture.

For the time being she would put that aside. She could deal with whatever scheme they had later. Right now, she would use them to save Link.

"We're ready." One of the witches said.

Nabooru snapped her eyes open. Stretching her arms, she asked, "What are the words to the spell?"

Kotake cackled, "Oh dear, Nabooru!"

"She doesn't know!"

"If only you had listened to us,"

"And come learn magic from us,"

"Then perhaps"

"You wouldn't be in this situation,"

"Right now!" The two cackled in glee.

Grimacing, Nabooru didn't argue. There was some truth to what they said. If she had learned even a little more magic, there was a good probability that things would be vastly different.

"Enough. Let's begin."

It was surprising that it was Mother Heruta who gave the order. Normally she was full of unlimited patience and softly spoken words. But, Nabooru noted, she swayed to-and-fro as she made to sit near Aaroot. Her hands trembled and the bags under her eyes seemed to have doubled in size since Nabooru last saw her.

"Very well," Kotake snapped.

"Nabooru," Koume explained, "There are no words to speak. Only blood to listen to. Simply reach out with your magic and feel the blood move through the boy. Your job is simple. Keep a steady beating of the heart. If you fail to do that, you fail as a Blood-magic witch."

Kotake couldn't resist a jab, "Eheheh! And you fail the boy! So begin."

Disgruntled at the witch's lack of explanation, Nabooru frowned. For magic to work there had to be words, a language, some systematic cantation so that the magic wouldn't go hay-wire. It was the first lesson for any beginner magician. She glanced to Aaroot to make sure that what was said was true.

Aaroot gave a simple shrug. "I never could figure it out," she said helplessly.

Great. She was on her own.

Without any other ideas, she summoned forth a little magic.

"Be careful of the runes," Koume cautioned cryptically.

Swallowing back her fear, Nabooru cautiously sent a little line of invisible magic over to Link. She wasn't entirely sure what the runes would do, but she was happy that nothing seemed amiss when her magic passed over. Once her magic touched Link she simply let it spread over him.

The room was still and quiet, and by this point her nerves were nearly shot. She had trouble maintaining a steady connection. Reverting back to her training, Nabooru stilled her breathing and thoughts as she sunk into a meditative mind. She imagined that the only things in this room were her, her magic, and Link. Sky's forbid the witches were floating near her, or the exhausted Heruta who was ready to collapse. No, in her mind there was only Link. She thought of his condition, and how he must be feeling. His cracked bones, the torn flesh, his shallow breathing, the faint beat of his heart.

It was slow. Painfully slow. Compared to her own rapid beating, Link's heart was pulsing at only one-quarter of her speed.

Nabooru jolted. Bringing a hand to her mouth she gagged.

"Why did you stop?" Koume criticized.

"You had it. Now you have to start over," Kotake sneered.

"I- I did?" Nabooru asked with wide eyes. "But I- I _felt_ him. He was- I was-"

"Yes, yes, we know," Kotake rolled her bulbous eyes.

"That's how Blood-magic works," Koume sighed. "Now do it again but be more forceful. You're going to have to take control of his heart."

Nabooru blanched. There was no way she could reach inside someone like that. It was just _wrong_. She felt a warm hand come down on her shoulder and squeeze.

"You have to do this, Nabooru. You have to save Prince Link," Aaroot pleaded. It was possibly the most emotion Nabooru had ever heard from the scholar.

With a shudder, Nabooru hung her head. It took her a few more seconds, but again, she lifted her palm and summoned more of her magic. Again, she connected with Link. Instead of focusing on how disturbing it was to feel another's body, or how horribly sluggish his blood moved, Nabooru decided to think positively. Her boy was a trooper. He was a survivor. And by the Goddesses, she would make sure he survived.

Her thoughts shut down and she only listened to the heart beat. It roared in her ears every few seconds and she began tapping out the cantation on her knee. So this was Blood-magic. It made sense that there were no words to speak; the language was clear enough already. Blood-magic was a song of the body. The expanding and decompressing of the lungs. The contraction of muscles. The pumping of the blood.

Nabooru was only brought out of her stupor when Koume and Kotake moved. They hovered over Link and with a few short words raised him in the air, almost to the ceiling. Nabooru had to readjust her magic to stay connected. The runes on the ground began to glow a startling red, and it was then that Heruta and Aaroot raised their hands and began their incantations. A red sphere formed around Link and the witches. A barrier to keep the insufferable sand and grim out of the sensitive procedure.

When the Twinrova pulled out small, sharp tubes and plunged them into either side of Link's neck, Nabooru gasped. She felt it as clearly as any other time she was injured. She placed her hands on either side of her neck and choked.

"Keep concentrating!" the witches ordered in unison.

Nabooru desperately repaired the faulty connection and chided herself. She wasn't the one that was hurt. That was Link. A shudder passed through her and she wondered again at the startling new world of Blood-magic. She could feel Link's blood draining out of him, and she was sorely tempted to stop the bleeding with her magic, like she intrinsically knew she could. But she forced herself not to. That blood belonged to the witches now.

She watched with wide eyes as Link's blood drained out of him in long continuous streams. It pooled beneath him unnaturally. The blood hovered in the air, almost as if it was being collected in a giant invisible chalice.

His heart beat erratically, and Nabooru felt him shudder. "No, Link," she moaned. "Just be still."

She hated what she did. _Hated it_. But slowly she took control of his limbs, forcing his muscles to relax. Using her own heart as a template, she began the rhythm of palpitating his heart when she realized his was getting too weak. But she didn't dare touch the blood. She could feel the witches' combined power already mixed in it, and she was worried of breaking their careful spell. Whatever they were doing was worlds above this basic magic she had been able to grasp.

Nabooru lost track of the minutes. Link's blood was nearly drained. She could tell not only because of their magical connection, but because of how much like death he looked. His body was the whitest she had ever seen, translucent even. His lips, fingers, and toes were already blue. Despite whatever she did, though, she couldn't change that. In those areas she was losing control and she couldn't understand why. So she focused on what she could do; forcing his heart and lungs to keep working.

Slowly, the last of his blood dripped, coaxed by the witches to leave the body. Once the drop had splashed into the sphere of blood, the witches moved quickly. They sunk below Link and examined his bright red blood. It moved with unnatural swirls and they dragged their fingers through. They muttered unintelligible words with their heads bobbing or shaking. In seconds, Kotake swooped down to the careful piles of herbs and monsters parts Mother Heruta had prepared. She gathered a few and flew back up. The blood then separated into melon-sized balls. Kotake passed the materials to Koume through levitation. Koume then said a few magical words and the materials exploded into a purple flame. Before they totally disintegrated the blood balls absorbed the fire.

Nabooru gagged. The sight alone was troubling, but the stench was awful. It reminded her of funeral pyres, but she immediately stopped that thought. Link wasn't going to die.

It was a few tense seconds before anything happened. One of the blood balls then had some oily liquid separate and drop to the ground. The stone floor hissed and the runes reacted by pulsing erratically. The witches cackled for a moment. There was something about the situation they enjoyed. Kotake then dived and gathered more of the material. It looked to be some dried and diced Hinox guts. Koume wasted no time in lighting this material with the same strange flame. And again, the flames were put out by the blood. Soon enough, more of the oily substance fell from all the blood balls. It seemed to take eons, but eventually all the poison fell to the floor.

Kotake dragged her finger through the blood and muttered again. Koume nodded and gestured to the ingredients below. Kotake immediately zipped back down and gathered several indiscernible materials. This time, Koume lit them with a bright red flame. It was an unnatural red, something that made Nabooru gawk at. In a way it was almost pretty, but again, the blood balls quickly absorbed the flames. This time, though, there was a strange smell. If anything it could be called sweet, like from the juice of an agave plant.

The witches then waved their arms and the blood condensed into one large ball. It was then that the runes began spinning around and rising into the air. In seconds they too sunk into Link's blood, completely indiscernible from the liquid.

Pinching the blood, the sisters pulled, and two streams separated from the ball. Quickly they pulled the streams back to the open wounds they formed on Link's neck. Nabooru almost sighed. The feeling of blood rushing through the body had a soothing effect. The blood poured into Link much faster than it did out. Nabooru could also feel the overwhelming power of the witches in his blood. It almost seemed to move with a mind of its own, reaching the far corners and blue toes much faster than Nabooru could with her simple pumping of the heart. When she felt Link shudder, she relaxed her grip on him. His heart was beating on its own, and his lungs, though shaky, gasped for air.

In less than two minutes all of Link's blood was inside him. He was looking better already. Though still pale, Link's skin wasn't as white as when she first saw him. He even began moving his mouth to form words.

The Twinrova then pulled out some ointment and bandages and almost delicately began wrapping his neck. If it wasn't for their chuckles Nabooru might have been tricked into thinking they cared about Link.

Realizing her job was finished, Nabooru pulled away. Before she left Link, she felt as if she should say something. Perhaps it was her way of asking forgiveness for the line she crossed to save him. Whether or not he would hear it, she didn't know.

Silently, she said with her mental voice shaking, "You're a trooper, Link. You're a survivor. And, I'm sorry for what's happened to you. But please know that I love you."

It was almost strange, having to reside alone in her own body. She shook her head and relaxed her arms. Next to her, Aaroot dropped her arms and ended her protective barrier. Mother Heruta was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed.

Nabooru moved to touch Mother, but Aaroot intervened, "Don't. She's fine. She just needs rest."

Glancing at her, Nabooru then asked, "And are you?"

"Tired," Aaroot admitted as she stretched, "But I'll be fine."

With a smile, Nabooru said, "Thank you, for being here. I wouldn't have been able to go through with that without you."

Aaroot gave her a small smile back. Before she could speak, the witches approached.

Koume chuckled, "Well done, Blood-witch Nabooru!"

The smile Nabooru had immediately vanished.

"You finally dived into the world of Blood-magic," Kotake purred. It was a disgusting sound.

Nabooru opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Trying to not stare at the witches and their ugly, marred faces, she looked behind them to Link. When she didn't immediately see him, she panicked. Of course the witches had done som- Oh. He was still levitating near the ceiling, though by his squirming, he didn't like it.

With wide eyes she sharply asked the Twinrova, "Aren't you going to put him down?"

Almost lazily they turn in unison.

"Oh dear,"

"I suppose we should."

They said with no little amount of displeasure.

With a snap of their fingers, gravity took hold of Link and he landed with a ' _whump'_ on the pillow.

"Ack!" Nabooru squeaked as she half crawled half hobbled over to Link. "You don't just drop him like that!"

The witches just laughed.

"Twinrova, please," Aaroot pleaded as she rubbed her tired eyes. The witches ignored her and went to float just above Nabooru.

Nabooru by now was cradling Link's head and rubbing his arms. He was cold from that spell and goosebumps covered his body. Tangling her fingers in his hair, Nabooru plead, "Link, wake up. Please, open your eyes. Please Link. Wake up, Link. Please."

If anyone else was in the room, they would have been moved with compassion for Nabooru's love. But the witches couldn't care less.

"Oh, stop worrying about the brat," one said.

"And come learn Blood-magic with us," the other encouraged.

Nabooru ignored them both. Furiously, she rubbed his skin until she heard a very quiet, "Na-boo-ru…"

* * *

Link couldn't define what that sensation was. Some _thing_ was inside him. In half delirium he thrashed against that force, that thing that was draining his blood and beating his heart. Maybe it was a demon from one of those stories Mother Heruta told him long ago. A frightful, inhuman being that simply enjoyed the deadly panic he was in.

He was dying. He knew that. When he tried to reach out, he realized he had no connection to his hands. Or feet. Or arms. Or anything. He just existed as a ball of pain and nausea.

Mustering what little strength he could, he called out, "Nabooru!"

There was no answer.

There was just the endless darkness and his own echoing thoughts. He was alone. And that terrified him.

Again, he called out, "Nabooru! Nabooru, where are you?"

Fear was encroaching on him again, as his shattered memories flashed through his mind. He remembered looking at the campfire before falling asleep. Then he heard the pained wails of his Queen, being strangled and cut before him. He was caught in his own chokehold, desperately beating the harry arms that held him.

Instinctively, he began thrashing against his helplessness. Unconsciously, he summoned his Red Magic as his thoughts raged. Astonishingly though, he felt a force impede him. That startled him into submission. He had never encountered any power that could prevent him from accessing his magic.

Now completely blinded with fear, Link shrieked again louder and faster, "Nabooru! Nabooru! I need you, Nabooru! Help me!"

But his body was frozen. That strange presence still controlled him, and Link could do nothing to stop it. He felt drained, utterly exhausted. It was like there was very little left of him. His thoughts were so disjointed he had trouble concentrating, but one fact was clear to him.

He was dead.

Whatever feelings, thoughts, or aspirations he had simply dispersed like a drop of water in sunlight. He was surprised though. Death felt a lot like floating. It was dark and he couldn't feel anything. But, he supposed, as his thoughts became clearer by the second, that was probably for the best. He remembered that fiery pain when the sword nearly decapitated him. He also remembered being violently sick, his limbs turning to jelly and needle-like spikes running throughout his body. That wasn't pleasant.

Desperately, Link tried thinking back on what had happened. There was an attack, he knew that. But he couldn't remember why they were attacked or by who. The figures would shift just out of his sight; some tall and lanky, others short and bulky. He couldn't identify a single person, if indeed they were human at all. Every one of them seemed to move at superhuman speeds, and Link knew he was too slow, too weak to do anything but whimper. He didn't feel like a powerful prince at all.

In the middle of these self-deprecating musings, Link caught onto an unfamiliar sensation. Warmth. He hadn't realized how freezing it was until something was returned to him. Just as he wished to feel warmer, he was. In fact, his blood seemed to burn through him and before he was conscious of it, he was… _breathing._

All at once he snapped his eyes open and gasped. He felt gravity take hold of him and he dropped like a rock to the pillows and blankets below him. Instantly he felt warm arms wrap around him. His face was pushed into warm and soft flesh. Weakly, he wrapped his little arms around the familiar body.

It was Nabooru! Nabooru had come! Nabooru had rescued him!

Weakly, he muttered, "Na-boo-ru…"

He wanted to say more. He wanted to ask so many questions, fill in the holes in his memory. He wanted to shout for joy at being alive again. But he couldn't. He could only sob and tremble and feel utterly ashamed at his failures. He knew he failed at doing something important but couldn't remember exactly what it was.

"Stop crying, you brat!"

A sick feeling rose up through Link and he jerked. He knew that voice. With terror coursing through him again, he closed his eyes. It felt like it was only a second longer until Nabooru grudgingly let him go. Too weak to hold himself up, Link lay down on the pillow.

Like the last time he saw them his eyes couldn't turn away from the Twinrova. They were still as ugly as ever with their haggard looks and pointed nails. That mysterious revulsion encompassed Link, and he tried his hardest to break that evil magic spell.

It was Nabooru who saved him yet again. "Link," she said quietly. "Link, the Twinrova… they saved you."

That shocking message was enough to break any spell. Link weakly turned his head to Nabooru who was sitting awkwardly on a pillow near his head.

"It's true," Aaroot glumly agreed. He hadn't noticed until now, but she was on the other side of him. She was absently pulling blankets and fluffing pillows. With relief, he also saw Mother Heruta positioned at his feet, grinding something in her mortar.

A low cackle emanated from the witches.

"Yes, it's true." One of them began. They floated just within Link's vision and he tried not to flinch.

"By orders of King Ganondorf,"

"We had to save your worthless hide."

The comment stung, and Link shivered.

"He's not worthless," Nabooru muttered. She sounded so tired, but her conviction was real.

The witches stared at her. One finally spoke up, "So you keep saying."

"But he'll have to pay off this debt,"

"If that is the case."

Their cackle filled the room and Link closed his eyes. A pit of dread was growing inside him.

"Twinrova. Those were not your orders."

Their cackling stopped and they glared at Aaroot. Aaroot had crossed her arms and was staring defiantly at them.

With a sneer, they said, "Regardless."

"He's in our debt."

"He's knows that."

"No one else in this fortress"

"Could save the brat."

"Even _you_."

Link was alarmed when he saw Nabooru, Aaroot, and Mother Heruta dip their heads in surrender. Frightened, he made the mistake of looking at the Twinrova. They gave him a wicked grin.

"We expect payment someday, _boy._ "

"So don't you die until then."

With those ominous words, the two simply floated out of the room, using magic to brush the curtain aside.

Heavy silence followed. Only Mother's rhythmic grinding was heard. The other two simply hung their heads, their emotions keeping them silent. Mother stopped and poured some liquid into the bowl. Once everything was mixed to her satisfaction she then shuffled to Link's head.

"Drink this. It'll help you feel better." Gently, she lifted Link's head and tipped the bowl. The herbal concoction was bitter and spicy, but Link drank it anyway. It burned going down his dry throat, but he didn't feel like complaining. Mother's medicine would help with the hurts. Once it was all gone, she laid him back down.

"What… happened?" he finally asked. He winced as he realized his voice was hoarse and didn't sound like it should. His throat pounded and he forced a cough.

"Don't do that," Mother ordered, as she gently pressed against the base of his throat.

"But…" he weakly protested. He didn't feel right. He could hear the blood rushing through him, and he could wiggle his fingers and toes, but something just wasn't right.

"Link," Nabooru hesitated, "Do you remember what happened."

It was like lightening had hit him when he heard that. His little frame began shaking again. Quietly, he choked out one word, "Ruvano?"

The adults couldn't hide their tears. Aaroot sounded cold and distant, "She… she's gone, Link."

Link was plunged into despair. Aaroot's mouth continued to move, but he couldn't hear. It was like he was forced under ice-cold water. It stole his breath, and he gasped.

"We tried everything," Aaroot whispered on. Her eyes were glassy, and her voice kept breaking. "Even the witches. You only survived because of that heart piece."

She reached out to Link, but he didn't react. His eyes were glazed over, and his throat kept bobbing in soundless sobs. Nabooru had a sharp intake of breath. She was just about to start weeping, so she clutched Link tighter.

A sudden, fierce smack woke them both up. "Enough you two!" The force of Mother's slap on their cheeks brought them back to reality.

Link slowly blinked. Hoarsely, he asked as the tears dripped down his cheeks, "But what are we going to do?"

"We will mourn," Aaroot answered, her voice back to being calm and confident. "It will be difficult, but the Gerudo will move on. It is our way. You two did your best, Link, Nabooru. So rest."

Nabooru opened her mouth, but Mother beat her to it. "No, Nabooru! You'll be lame forever if you don't stop moving your leg. Now lay down and sleep. You're safe now."

Grudgingly, she stretched out, practically smothering Link. Aaroot and Mother rose to stand. They shuffled about the room, re-lighting candles and incense. Soon, the room was filled with a heady scent and the two drifted off into fitful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So did you like it? Weren't expecting that, were you? I'm quite proud of this chapter, but I'm not sure of a few parts here and there. So any comments or reviews is much appreciated!**

 **Thanks! - TFC**


	37. Chapter 37: Numb

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _WHY!? Why do you give me these songs when I cannot play them? Why do you tease me with your godly power? Am I- Am I_ not _the hero!? Can't I use these songs for good? So why… why have you taken my music from me!?"_

 **Chapter 37: Numb**

Link was numb.

He woke up sporadically and sometimes it felt as if he were dreaming. Mother Heruta would float before his face, or Aaroot, or one of the other healers. He would feel their well-worn hands brush his forehead, touch his throat, or lift his arms. Sometimes he would hear words or muddled sounds. Often, he would have to drink bitter herbs mixed with strong wine that made his head spin even more.

When he was more alert a bit of mushed leever meat was pushed before him. If the food was bland before it was absolutely tasteless now. Nothing seemed to relieve him from his tortured thoughts. All he could think was how scared he was when the attack happened and his utter failure at protecting his Queen and his unborn sister. Panicked shrieks mixed with chilling laughter. The whinnying of frightened horses collided with the sound of snapping bones. Link was caught between the blazing light of a campfire and the cold darkness of a lonely, endless night.

It was most definitely the worst day of his life.

The only reason he didn't go mad with pain was because of Nabooru's constant presence. She would skootch across the floor, being careful with her leg, and hold Link tightly. When he would fall into moments of screaming or crying, she would muffle the sounds as best she could. She never told him to stop but would silently run a hand through his hair or rub circles on his back. Always, eventually, the dryness of the desert air would stop his tears. She would then fill a cup and tell him to drink. He would then drink, but he wouldn't taste. And it would always burn going down his throat.

At some point he was cognitive enough to listen to Mother's diagnosis. In the fight his left leg was cracked, and his right shoulder dislocated. His pinky and ring finger on his right hand were broken. He received several blows to the head. Scattered all across his body were small light scars, barely pinpricks. Two identical punctures were on either side of his neck, though Mother assured him that was to help him heal. He didn't understand how adding more wounds to his already battered and broken body helped him heal, but he simply listened to her.

Without feeling.

His biggest scar was one across his neck. It was a thick line that was surprisingly straight, though slanted. Near where his neck sloped into his left shoulder, the line was broken and moved jaggedly. Link could trace it as it trailed down his chest and ended at the bottom rib.

Link remembered that wound. A man covered head to toe in leather armor had tried to decapitate him. He was pressed into another hard, armor-plated body, a rough hand forcibly lifting his chin. His screams were cut off when pressure crushed his windpipe. And though he thrashed and beat against those hairy arms, they wouldn't let go. It wasn't until someone gutted the man holding him, that Link could tumble away. The other man holding the sword tried finishing the job, but all he managed was to slash Link's chest before a scimitar was plunged into his own throat.

Link wasn't sure who it was that saved him. Perhaps it was multiple sisters. They had come just in time to save him, but Link was worried that they weren't around to see their success. And that pain probably hurt more than anything.

Though the bruises had healed, and the bones mended through what he thought was an excessive use of extremely rare fairies and potions, Link still had a difficult time speaking. Mother said it was because of the damage he sustained. They didn't have any fairies with them during the attack, who could make the body as good as new moments after the wound. But fairy power was limited to helping what the body hadn't already done on its own. So Link was recovered, but he would never be as he once was.

It wasn't until evening that Link finally asked, "So why did the witches have to heal me?"

Aaroot had come to check up on him. With a sigh, she explained, "You weren't just wounded with a sword, Link. You were poisoned. It was an extremely rare kind, something that I haven't seen in decades. Only reason you survived is because of that heart piece."

Here she paused and frowned at the powerful magic item that was resting on Link's chest. It was dull, having completely exhausted all the magic power it received from the princess. Aaroot furrowed her brows and it looked as if she was about to question him about its origins, but after flickering her eyes back to Link's she continued her explanation.

"It absorbed much of the poison, which is how you managed to survive the trip to the fortress. But no one here could cure you of it.

"When the witches came to the Fortress, Ganondorf ordered them to save you. They performed a ritual with me, Mother, and Nabooru helping, that siphoned your blood. From there the witches pulled out the poison, and then your blood was returned to you."

A cold sweat broke on Link's forehead. "My blood…!" he whispered. He couldn't complete his thought. The idea was just too terrifying.

Aaroot wiped the perspiration away with a cloth. "I know, Link. It wasn't easy for any of us watching. But you're alive. And that's what matters." She gripped his hands, and it felt as if she didn't want to let go.

Several shudders passed through Link as goosebumps erupted all along his skin. Suddenly, he realized he didn't want to be in this room anymore. With effort he pushed himself off the pile of blankets and pillows.

"Link, what are you doing?" Nabooru asked with great alarm. She was sitting up against the wall scratching something on parchment.

"I just," he wobbled on unsteady feet, "need to move."

Aaroot, still grasping his hand, held him steady. "That's a good idea. Let's take a short walk."

Without another word, the two started off. Nabooru had to scramble to her crutches and with some clacking, followed the two out into the hall. Link wasn't entirely sure where he wanted to go. He just knew he didn't want to be coped up in that room any more. As he braced himself against Aaroot and the wall, he slowly shuffled forward. It wasn't until several minutes later that he heard achingly familiar sounds.

Now realizing that's where he wanted to be, Link picked up his pace. In moments he found himself standing before the dining hall. It was dinner time and the hall was crowded. The homely sight nearly overwhelmed him, and he slumped against Aaroot. Without a word of complaint, she held him.

"Link!"

He heard the shout and looked around until he saw Riju running between and leaping over people to get to him. Not far behind he saw Pearle chasing after her. When others noticed the commotion, they too got up and moved to follow. Pretty soon, Link was staring into the faces of all his sisters; old ones, young ones, disfigured ones, gorgeous ones, they all came to him. Even though each face was different, each was familiar, and it was absolutely beautiful to see them all.

They all stared at him with mixtures of sadness, concern, and hopefulness. A few cheered until it became a roar of, "Prince Link!"

Aaroot gently led him to the nearest carpet as the crowd parted. As soon as he was set down, he was nearly toppled over by Riju, Pearle, and Dalia. A few of the adults scolded them, but he didn't care. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around them and gave them the tightest hug. Leaning his head into Riju's shoulder he got a face full of her plaited hair. Covering his sob with a cough, he shuddered.

"You idiot," Riju mumbled for the three of them. "Why'd ya have to go and scare us like that?"

She gave him another squeeze before leaning back. Her eyes still twinkled, but Link wasn't sure if it was because of her happiness or because she wanted to cry.

Dalia had no such reservations. Her tears swept away the dust on her cheeks. "Oh, lay off him, Riju," she muttered as she brought her hands to her face.

Riju opened her mouth for a comeback, but she closed it when Link grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry," Link spoke softly because his throat was still sore. His emotions came bubbling up and for a moment he was simply happy to see his family. His lips turned upward in a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. Mustering as much positivity as he could, he dryly quipped, "Next time some murderous gang attacks I'll be sure to kill 'em all."

There was stunned silence. Riju squeezed his hand and a truly sad look came over her. Again, she opened her mouth to say something, but right behind her one of the adults laughed.

"That's our Prince!" Barta bellowed.

Several other hunters in the crowd cheered and the mood lightened considerably. Many more congratulations floated to Link's ears and he ducked his head. It was nice to see his family, but they were trying too hard. He could hear it all too clearly with his sharp ears; their strained voices were weary and despondent. It was overwhelming to hear them say happy platitudes with such false bravado that Link was almost happy for the interruption. Almost.

"Oh, so the boy is up and moving around, is he?" One-half of the Twinrova sneered.

Link couldn't tell if it was Koume or Kotake, as they weren't utilizing their magic power and so their hair was a dull white. It was then Link noticed the witches had large rare-stone diadems. He frowned when he realized he had never seen that. Perhaps it was their unsettling, bulbous eyes that he could never look away from that prevented him from noticing a detail like that?

"Yes, he is," Aaroot replied. She began tugging on Link's arm, and he grudgingly stood up. "And we're all happy about it."

The witches _harupmh_ , but that seemed to be the end of the conversation. The crowd fidgeted and the unease was coming back in full force. Dalia even trembled as she took a step behind Link. Without thinking about it, Link rose his arm in a vain attempt to protect her.

Giving the Prince one final glare with him somehow managing to stare right back unafraid, the witches then simultaneously threw their noses in the air and turned. Slowly, the Twinrova floated away. That, to everyone's great surprise, seemed to be the end of the strange encounter.

"I still don't like them," Nabooru muttered quietly.

"Neither do we," Barta commented dryly. It was then Link noticed that a number of the biggest and strongest hunters were surrounding him. For some reason that made him feel very, very safe.

"You don't have to like them," Aaroot responded sharply to the coming criticisms. "Just don't be picking a fight with them. That goes for all of you." She spoke up to the surrounding crowd.

With that sobering command the sisters dispersed. Many of them were talking in low tones amongst themselves. Link gave a little sigh of relief but couldn't help but feel dejected by their departure.

As he looked around the hall to watch his family, he noticed a disturbing lack of food. As he sat back down, he asked in his raspy voice, "King Ganondorf hasn't declared the year yet?" That would make sense, with all that has happened.

His age-mates ducked their heads. Slowly, Aaroot and Nabooru sat down on either side of him. Link wasn't sure which to stare at, but he finally settled on Aaroot. He didn't feel like speaking again so he signed, "Well?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Aaroot admitted, "Famine. He didn't announce it, but everyone knows it."

 _But_ … Link thought to all the carefully packed bags of wheat and rice. All those hours he spent watching and haggling with vendors in Castletown. Those pricy pieces he lifted with Nabooru. It should have all come back with them. Closing his eyes and clenching his fists, Link wanted to scream. It wasn't fair! All that hard work and needed food was just _gone._ Dread and dismay crashed over him as he thought about the coming months.

Unable to force the words out of his mouth, he signed again, "How much is in the storerooms?"

Aaroot gave him an inquisitive look then answered, "We have enough for two and a half months at half rations. It's not a lot, but Sheebra's looking into expanding the gardens any way she can."

Link thought on that. It was a bleak future. As he looked around at the gathered Gerudo, he again asked himself the same question he had been torturing himself with for hours. _Why?_

With a light cough, he managed to ask, "Do we… know why?"

Aaroot furrowed her brows, somewhat confused by his question. Then what Link was asking dawned on her. With a frown she said, "I've taught you to ask more specific questions then that. For a moment I couldn't figure out why you were questioning the need to expand the gardens."

Any other time Link would have been embarrassed by his question, but this one was too important to be bothered by such emotions. Patiently, staring with his piercing blue eyes, he waited for the answer.

With a deep sigh Aaroot looked at her folded hands. "We don't know why. The Council is going to convene soon and we're going to determine who should go and investigate. We're not likely to find anything though."

Link bowed his head. He was numb again. Whatever feelings of anger that had bubbled up just vanished. It was too much. It was just way too much for him to take in.

"Maybe we should return to the room," Aaroot kindly suggested, but Link vigorously shook his head.

He didn't want to go back to that room. He wanted to be in _his_ room, under a silk sheet, listening to his age-mates breathing and dreaming about the day he would go to Hyrule. He wanted to smile and laugh with the hunters. He even wanted to study those stuffy books, if only it would mean that this nightmare wasn't real.

But Dalia's hand was warm. Riju's soft breath tickled his ear because she was leaning so close. And the little tugs and pulls from Pearle on his hair told him that this was all too real.

With a hoarse, but firm voice, Link stubbornly said, "No." And that was the end of it.

Aaroot got the message loud and clear, so she stood up. "Very well. Just be ready to meet with the Council soon. They'll ask questions about what happened."

"But I thought that my report was enough!" Nabooru protested. She flittered her worried eyes to Link.

With a sigh, Aaroot explained, "For some it might be, but Rubolson will want to hear it from Prince Link as well." She didn't stick around to listen to Nabooru's complaints.

"This isn't right. You shouldn't have to relive it, Link. Not so soon."

Link ignored Nabooru. He was already reliving it, second by second, blood drop by blood drop. If anything he said would have an impact on the Council, then by Din, Nayru, Farore, and the Desert Goddess, he would explain ever single part in detail if need be.

Tired, Link leaned forward. He pressed his forehead into Riju's shoulder. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. Pearle and Dalia continued untangling his hair with their fingers. The motions were soothing, delicate, and all too familiar and Link felt himself relax.

He heard Pearle huff when she came to a tough knot and he winced when she tugged too hard. Nabooru noticed and helpfully offered, "Might be easier if you used a comb."

A comb.

Link's breathing hitched. He sat up quickly, surprising his age-mates as he turned to ask Nabooru, "We lost everything. Didn't we?" His cracked voice almost carried panic, but it was more drained than anything.

"Yeah," Nabooru glumly said as she traced the carpet. It took her a moment to realize Link's alarm, but she then met his worried eyes. "Oh no! Link, your ocarina!"

"We lost everything," he muttered again as he hung his head.

This was too much. What were they supposed to do? What was _he_ supposed to do? Their food and supplies were gone, and it was too late in the year to make another massive trip to Hyrule like that. And his ocarina, his precious ocarina that was filled with his magic, was gone. It would take nothing short of a miracle to get it back. But more than that, so much more than that, was the loss of their beloved Queen and the future of the Tribe. Without Ruvano and her bright assuredness, the Fortress was cold and empty. Curling his hands half-heartedly into fists, Link bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. The distinct taste of blood filled his mouth again, and he quickly ran his tongue over the self-inflicted wound. But little pain was nothing compared to how awful he was feeling at the moment.

Two hands suddenly slapped his cheeks and stayed there. Shocked, Link widened his eyes as he stared into Riju's own ferocious golden gaze.

"No we didn't!" she stated with passion. Imperceptibly, her hands trembled as she dropped her voice close to a whisper. "We still have _you_."

Link stared into her golden eyes. She seemed so earnest that he almost dared to believe her. But he knew some important part of him left when he died. He wasn't… complete, anymore. That feeling of imperfection prevented him from leaning on her words, like he so desperately wanted to do. Involuntarily bobbing his throat Link then flew into Riju's shoulder. He choked out, "Sorry, Riju. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, almost exasperated.

It took Link a moment to find his voice, but he finally stuttered out. "I lost- I lost the cake… the cake I stole you for."

Riju hiccupped. She couldn't whisper anything other than, "Oh you idiot. I don't care about that."

* * *

He had been warned. Aaroot told him beforehand, but still… it was a shock. Shakily, Link rose from his bow. He wasn't sure if he should look at his King or not.

King Ganondorf had changed. He looked haggard, worn, beaten. His hair was hastily tied up and his clothes were rumpled. But that wasn't the only shock. Ganondorf's skin was green. He now resembled the Twinrova witches sitting behind him more than he did his sisters. His eyes were blood-shot, and the edges were lightly tinted yellow.

Briefly, Link hoped his King wasn't getting sick. But then he realized that was idiotic. It was obviously Blood-magic. Aaroot had even said so. But still, it was a shock. As Link thought on it though, it wasn't surprising. King Ganondorf had ordered Blood-magic to be used on him, so there was no chance he wouldn't use it to save his beloved.

Once Link was seated on his pillow, which was taken from its usual place on Ganondorf's left and put in the center of the room, the meeting began. It was Tammarock who first spoke.

"Before we begin, Prince Link" her sweet voice echoed in the silent chamber, "on behalf of the entire Council, we congratulate you on your quick recovery. Though these events are heart-breaking, your improved health has given the Gerudo much hope and happiness."

Link tipped his head in acknowledgement. He knew what to say next, but he didn't feel comfortable with it. Compliantly, he choked out, "Thank you, Council. But it was through the efforts of the Twinrova that I recovered at all."

The Twinrova smiled. Link avoided looking at them entirely.

Rubolson thankfully broke the tense silence. "Prince Link. We know this will be difficult for you, but we ask that you try to remember and explain what happened that night in as much detail as possible."

Link nodded his head and patiently waited for the questions.

"At what time was the attack?"

"Approximately two hours after sun down."

"How many assailants were there?"

"I counted at least ten, but there were probably more."

"From which direction did they attack?"

"I don't know. I was asleep with the first assault. By the time I awoke we were surrounded. And Chiesha, our lookout, was already dead."

"What did they look like?"

"They were all human. More than half I saw were definitely Hylian as they had pointed ears and paler skin. Most were all muscular and were well armored with leather and brass. None had family emblems. The few slimmer ones wore darker clothes with little armor. All had brown or black hair, but most faces were covered. A few had beards. None had discernable scars or other features that I could see, except for one. A slim man in darker clothes had what looked like red ink around his eyes. That's all I can remember."

As Link's lengthy description drew to a close, his voice got quieter and raspier. It was becoming harder to speak. Some of the council had pity for the boy, and it shown plainly on their faces. But more than pity was their concern. It was as plain as the writing on the wall of the Colossus to everyone that Link had distanced himself. Though his destroyed vocals made his words raspy, it was the coldness and abruptness of his speech that was startling. This was not the report of a frightened nine-year-old boy, but a self-inflicting thought process of a heavy-hearted prince. The damage was done, and it could be heard all too clearly in Link's stringent and chilling words.

Unable to see Link suffer like this, Mother Heruta intervened. "Rubolson, I believe that is enough for now. If Prince Link continues speaking like this, he may cause even further damage to his voice."

The air was still and silent in the council chamber. A few slowly nodded their head in agreement, not only for Link's sake but also their own. This madness was enough to drive them any one of them over the edge. Sitting here listening to this sorrowful testimony made their hearts ache and their hands tremble at their own personal weaknesses.

Rubolson was the only one clearheaded enough to protest for the need of this critical information. She wasn't cruel, but as a commander she needed the data in any way that she could get it; irrespective if it came from a broken boy. She opened her mouth to say as much, but another, gruff voice beat her to it.

"No."

That one simple word made the elders of the Tribe bow their head in shame. Such was the effect of Link's heartfelt pleading. That single word carried all the emotion and unshed tears he failed to show earlier.

"No, Mother, please. I need to do this," Link quietly entreated. "I know I can damage myself further, but what is that compared to what we've already lost? What we're about to face? The Council needs to hear this, so that we may best know how to act. That's what I'm asking of you."

Link suddenly threw himself to the floor, his forehead pressing hard against the stone. His palms struggling to stay flat as they urged him to ball them into angry fists. With his body trembling, he rose his voice as high as he dared.

"Please! Listen to me! I failed to save our beloved Queen Ruvano. I'm angry about that. There's nothing in this world that can make those men pay enough for their crime, but still we must find them for justice's sake. But I also fear the coming months. How will our sisters survive? _Everything_ was taken from us. I can do nothing at this point to fix the situation. So I ask you, please, Mother Heruta, Councilwoman Aaroot, Commander Rubolson, Manager Nafufu, Tradeswoman Tammarock, Overseer Sheebra. King Ganondorf. Please, listen to what I have to say and find the best path forward for our sisters!"

After Link's final weak and rasping cry, the council room then fell again into silence.

Heruta shrank back, the words, though spoken from the heart, were a lashing to her. Sheebra moved to cover her mouth as an emotional sob threatened to escape. Tammarock laid a caring hand on her sister, though she refused to lift her head. Nafufu folded into herself as she bared the few teeth she had left. Rubolson's jaw moved as the wrinkles around her eyes tightened. Aaroot clenched her fists hard enough that her nails cut her. But Link saw none of this as he kept his head bowed in supplication.

It was King Ganondorf who finally moved. Bringing his fisted hands out from his lap, he placed them on his knees. In a firm voice he said, "Prince Link has spoken. According to his wish we will hear him out. Rubolson, continue please."

With a short nod of her head, she breathed deeply. This was going to be difficult. She looked back to Link and was surprised. He had risen from his bow and was respectfully waiting for her to begin. But his eyes held no hint of tears, only a firm resolution to see this task through. Impressed by his show of courage, she gave him a humble nod of appreciation. Then she began.

"To the best of your knowledge, what was the amount of goods that was lost?"

"Nearly fifty thousand rupees, including the horses, stolen goods, tradeable items, and the purchased food and supplies."

Link was back to his cold demeanor. It was like some uncaring poe had possessed him, and that heartfelt boy was gone. Mother Heruta closed her eyes. She was torn. She didn't want to ignore the proceedings, but the whole scenario was overwhelming. Sadly, her mind wandered to the time she saw Link off. He had been so energetic and hopeful. Now, he was clearly in too much pain. Pain that none of her herbs could heal. It was little wonder he chose to be numb to the world.

As the minutes dragged into an hour, and as Link's voice grew fainter, Rubolson's line of questioning slowed. Only a few other council members dared to ask their own when they finally got their act together. With each question Link answered as promptly as he could, wasting no effort on useless words. It was almost terrifying how efficiently he spoke.

With each answer the Council learned more and more about the state of Hyrule and the horrendous act committed against the Gerudo. It was a lot to take in. Some of it was surprising, like how Link received his life-saving heart piece. Others were worrisome, like the decreased number of shipments from the Gorons. Other times they could only speculate on things, like a Holodrumian trader's mysterious side business. When it seemed Link had given every last possible answer, the somber meeting came to a close.

"Councilmembers," Ganondorf began, "You have been given the information you need. It is my desire that you do as Prince Link asked and come to some decision as to what we will do next. It is late. We will convene tomorrow. I would like to hear your suggestions then. You are dismissed."

With heavy hearts the women rose to stand. Sheebra was the first and before she fled the room, she placed a light, comforting hand on Link's head. Just as quickly as she did, she left. But another quickly replaced hers. One by one, each of the Councilwomen left a silent impression on him. A hand resting on his head. A pat on the shoulder. Grasping his arms tightly. Link knew he should try to react, to show his appreciation for their comfort. But he couldn't. For some reason, he just couldn't.

It was Mother Heruta who stood before him last. Finally allowing a few tears to fall, she grasped his shoulders. She wanted to fall on her knees and hug him, but Link finally responded. He sprang up and lifted his arms. But what she thought was a desperate hug turned out to be a trembling barrier.

Link had taken a half-step back and put his palms against her shoulders. His head was bowed and his shoulders perfectly straight. She heard the pained gasping of his breath and her heart broke a little more. Understanding his need, she slowly brought her hands to cup his cheeks.

"Link," she softly said, but her voice broke. She tried again, "Link, you know where to find me when you need me. So please, come. My arms are always open."

Link continued standing there stiffly while she shuffled away. When the curtain finally fluttered to a still, Link dared to raise his head. He gazed at the doorway, and it looked as if he was about to dash out of the room. But his throat bobbed as he thickly swallowed. Slowly, hesitatingly, meekly, he turned back to face his King.

Ganondorf was still sitting there. He didn't seem at all changed by the meeting. There was no worry, no sign of hope on his face. He simply was the King.

The King's golden eyes shown brightly in the firelight provided by the torches. Link held his gaze for a long, long moment. Finally he breathed, and as the air pushed past his trembling lips he tried to speak. But to his horror, Link found that he had no voice.

His sound had left him.

Shamefully, Link bowed his head again. Whatever he wanted to say, he just couldn't. Realizing he was useless, Link turned on his heal. Before he could even take a step, his King called out to him.

"Prince Link," he softly said.

Link froze. Then he humbly turned. Realizing that his King was walking toward him, Link stepped to the side and bowed his head. Ganondorf stopped right before the boy. Slowly, Link lifted his eyes to meet the King's. A flicker of desperation crossed the man's face, but it was quickly swept away with a mask of impassiveness.

"What is it that you wanted to say?" the King demanded gently. Almost impatiently, he added, "Speak."

Ganondorf immediately recognized his mistake, but he allowed Link to tell him anyway. The Prince quickly patted his throat and signed, "Gone."

Closing his eyes, Ganondorf blew the air out of his nose. It wasn't quite anger, but more of a deep frustration. Turning his head, Ganondorf addressed the witches who hovered nearby.

"Twinrova, can you do anything about Prince Link's voice?"

Both Link and the Twinrova reeled back at such a request.

Kotake was quick to say, "We already saved the bra-"

" _Boy,_ my King," Koume quickly intervened. She glanced at her sister but hurried on. "We see no need to fix him further."

"He even admitted that losing his voice was insignificant," Kotake added. "so let the br-boy suffer the consequence of his choice."

With a frown Ganondorf sighed, "I don't think Prince Link meant to say his voice was insignificant. But I understand your point." Turning to Link, he said almost sadly, "We'll talk later, Link."

Link quietly kept his head bowed as his King swept past him. Koume and Kotake didn't bother saying anything else to him. In fact, they didn't even spare him a glance as they left the room. But when Link was sure he was alone, violent shivers hurried down his back.

It wasn't the fact that the witches came close to using more of their magic on him, or event that they sat in the same room with him for hours. Neither was it because of the lengthy minutes he spent recalling his tale. No, what made Link shiver was that King Ganondorf had called him by his name without his title.

That had never happened before.

* * *

 **A/N: So these latest chapters (and the ones coming up) are brought to you by about five straight weeks of watching the following anime; Your Lie in April, School Days, Sound! Euphonium, Erased, and Assassination Classroom. . My husband tried really hard to have me watch Clannad (NO SPOILERS PLEASE! I still haven't seen it. And he's been trying really, really hard to keep it secret for me.) but I was already bursting with too many feels, so I put my foot down. So congratulations peeps. You get to read what is left of my shattered soul. Enjoy.**

 **While I try to pick up my broken pieces, I'll be on a short hiatus. Two to three weeks, tops. This is the last finished and edited chapter I have, so hopefully I'll get some time to really crank out some good chapters over my vacation. Hate to leave you all in suspense like this, but not much can be done. I'll be in an area with poor internet, so I apologize in advance for not being able to respond to you guys. Ya'll leave such fun reactions! It makes writing and sharing this story totally worth it.**

 **Thanks again! – The Friendly Critiquer**


	38. Chapter 38: Those Songs Which Are Left

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _This… music. If it truly does what you wish it to do… It's a shame you did not know it years ago. Then perhaps our fates would be entirely different."_

 **Chapter 38: Those Songs Which Are Left Unsung**

"Prince Link. It's time."

Link almost refused to put his ink brush down. He had spent all day trying to record all the little details of his trip to Hyrule; what rumors his sisters had picked up that might give them an edge come the next trading season, categorizing all the purchases and trades, trying to figure out what exactly the Gerudo needed and how to replace it all. Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, did Link wish he paid better attention back in that little room in the inn.

Grudgingly, he looked behind to see the guard waiting patiently with her veil already pulled up over her eyes. He gave her a short, tired nod, then obediently placed his brush down. As much as he didn't want to do this, he knew he had to, if for no other reason than to provide some comfort for his sisters.

Before standing, he collected his veil and robe that was laying crumpled next to the desk. Slowly walking under the curtain the guard held for him Link put on the ceremonial clothes. They were the ones he wore for important occasions and today was no exception. As he weaved his way through the halls, he adjusted the veil to sit atop his head. He watched others as they finished putting on their garments, each with their own veils completing covering their faces.

Cries and whooping mixed disjointedly in the halls, and as Link came closer to the Dining Hall, he heard the quick notes of music. Just that bit of melody lifted his heart instantly. Swiftly now, he hurried to find Luran. She was leaning against the far wall, plucking away at a lute.

When he approached, she softly asked, "I heard you don't have your ocarina, but would you still like to play?"

Quickly, Link signed, "Yes."

"Thought so," she smiled. Almost miraculously she pulled out a carved ram's horn. It was about the length of Link's arm and had only two holes along the side, besides the openings. Passing it to him, she stated wryly, "You never used this much, did you? I had to dig around to find it."

If Luran could have peered through his veil she would have seen Link's light blush. He wasn't fond of playing the ram's horn. Its range was too small for him, he thought back then, to freely express himself. Now, he took it willingly. Perhaps limiting his sounds would cover his lackluster ability.

When Luran began plucking away again Link joined her. He tried to make the sounds beautiful. He tried to incorporate his magic and make it hopeful. In his head he repeated the mantra a thousand times:

 _Sisters! Sisters! Death is a joy! Find your way through the sands to the eternal paradise just beyond! Our memories of you are as endless as the sands!_

As if hearing him, Luran picked up the vocals. Her soprano voice floated over the hall, encouraging those still in their rooms to come and join. A few others picked up instruments and began to harmonize with them. Link was grateful for that. He was struggling not only because the horn felt strange in his hand, but simply because his heart wasn't in it.

The notes wavered and sank, but Link desperately measured his breath. Just like he was taught, he carefully breathed in through his nose and pushed the air past his trembling lips.

 _Don't think,_ he thought. _Just play_.

He had certainly played this dirge before, but this time the sounds were falling flat. But stubbornly he continued. Death was an all-to-common sight to the Gerudo, so it's pointless to drag others down into your sorrow. It's more important to survive than it is to cry.

Reigning in his Blue Magic, which Link realized he had been too free with, he focused on simply keeping the melody right. To not make it sound flat. To do justice to those who died. To bring comfort to those still living.

Link made the mistake of looking at the gathering. His notes stopped. They were all facing him. Some with bowed heads, others stubbornly standing tall. But he saw. He saw their trembling arms, their clenched fists, the tips of their veils fluttering with their wavering breath.

And Link stopped and wondered. He asked himself, _What am I doing?_

It was then he noticed the imposing figure of his King. He had just rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and Link looked on with awe at how stately the great man was. He stood tall and proud, his shoulders back and his arms folded behind him. The man hesitated for only a moment at the top of the steps. It was then Link then realized he had paused for a little too long and quickly picked up the notes.

As he did, Link kept his eyes on King Ganondorf. He wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps he just didn't want to look at his sisters and see their pain. Maybe he needed something to look at that wasn't the ground or the crowd. Or perhaps he was unconsciously trying to draw strength from the formidable, stalwart figure. Yes, perhaps that was it. And because of that desperate need Link was surprised when, as Luran hit a particularly high and long note, Ganondorf suddenly reached out to lean against the wall.

He no longer looked tall and dignified with his hunched back and shaking shoulders.

Link's playing stuttered for a moment and it was only his memorized movements that kept him going. But his King… that wasn't like him. Before Link thought to say or signal anything to anyone, King Ganondorf had already backed into the hall out of sight. It wasn't until an entire chorus later that he reappeared. He again looked tall and dignified, but this time Link refused to be fooled. Just as he was simply going through the motions despite wanting to run and hide and cry his heart out, he knew Ganondorf was doing the same.

He was the King. The chieftain of the Gerudo. He couldn't simply abandon his sisters when they needed him most, to dwell his own personal sorrow.

It was then Link truly began to feel the weight of the Queen's untimely death. The pressure of ruling, which had once been shared, was once again left solely on the King's shoulders. And Link thought sorrowfully, sourly, there was very little a powerless, broken prince could do to help. That painful truth, that despite whatever he thought he _could_ do just wouldn't be enough to help, is what made his tears start to flow.

Yes, he was hurting. It was unbelievable how sharp the pain was, but truthfully, it was _nothing_ compared to the numbing fear of a bleak future. And knowing that fear would be pushed to the side in response to the need for a strong leader made Link shiver as he quietly set his horn down.

All the Gerudo were gathered. The hall was packed, but somehow the women managed to make a straight path from the stairs to one of the doors with strict military precision. Slowly, King Ganondorf glided down the stairs and across the hall. Like everyone else, Link bowed his head in respect, but he couldn't help but curiously glance up as the King passed. Like he thought, Ganondorf was stony-faced and impassive like always, despite the veil that covered most of his face. That veil was supposed to give the wearer some privacy in this appropriate time of mourning, but it seemed as if the King refused himself even this small comfort.

Link wanted to emulate him, to be like him. But he knew he failed even that small test of courage as he felt the tears continue to slip down his face. By this point he wasn't sure if he was crying for himself, his King, his sisters, or the dead. In a twisted way he thought it would have almost been better to have died, if only he wouldn't have to witness this pain anymore. But as he moved in step behind the King, he caught sight of his age-mates in the crowd. He was conscious of Mother Heruta and Aaroot walking behind him. And he could hear Nabooru's wails mixing with the other sounds of jubilant lamentation from the crowd.

Abruptly, the unbidden thought rose up; that he lived for his sisters. That just as he was slowly plodding past the hall doors to the bundles of firewood outside only because it was his duty, it was also his duty to survive these coming months. It was his duty, as Prince, to strengthen his sisters and give them hope.

Slowly, almost ceremoniously, Link bent to pick up some of the meager firewood. Lined up in perfect order were the materials for the great bonfires. Stacks of precious wood, pitchers filled with oil, rolls of cloth, and an assortment of glass bottles filled with incense. Link was half tempted to pick up a single small bottle as exhaustion suddenly flooded him. But a glance at King Ganondorf who had picked up two large bundles of wood made him change his mind. Stubbornly, Link reached for one of the largest bundles of sticks. He heard a slight intake of breath from Mother and a quiet click of tongue from Aaroot, as they disapproved of his show. But Link was bolstered by Rubolson's silent nod of her head as she too bent to pick up a large stack of wood.

"Remember, back tall and straight," she murmured.

Link only nodded as he heaved the wood. He teetered back with a grunt but managed to steady himself under the load. He was quite proud of himself as he hurried to follow his King up the outside steps. Pushing aside his nervousness, Link silently began the long walk up the cliff. A part of him wanted to cry and shout, like he heard his sisters who were pouring out of the hall were doing. Several had taken tambourines and were beating them in a disjointed rhythm as was Gerudo custom for the long death parade.

Shifting the load, Link flexed his tired arms. He had lost count of the steps he had taken. By now, he was well ahead of the group. Most had taken their time choosing their portion for the funeral pyres, but several had quickly scrambled after him, including Nabooru.

"Do you need help?" She had seen his trembling shoulders even from a distance.

Link jerked away from her outstretched hand, and determinedly marched upward. This was his load, his burden to carry. He knew Nabooru was just trying to help, but he was more than healthy enough to carry this bit of sticks to the top considering all the potions, fairies, and medicine that was wasted on him. He didn't know where this anger came from, but for the first time in his life Link wished Nabooru would just leave him alone.

Too engrossed in his own mission, the boy failed to see Nabooru tightly clutch the pot of oil she held. A quiet shuddering breath escaped her, but Nabooru didn't cry. She wasn't sad enough for tears, not yet anyway, but there was mounting frustration. Suddenly, one clay handle broke in her grip, and Nabooru was snapped out of her dark thoughts. Muttering a curse, she quickly brought the tipping pot close to her. With a huff, she shook her hand that was now coated in highly flammable oil then stuffed the broken handle in her pocket. Then she trudged onwards with her eyes glued on the boy who was scrambling up the switchbacks.

It was almost five minutes later that Nabooru crested the precarious stairs. At the top of the long, flat plane was a large rectangular alter made of five individual alters. She frowned though, when she saw the uneven distribution of the wood. The majority was on the far left side where Ganondorf had laid his two large bundles. It looked like he only spared a few sticks for the others. Nabooru shook her head in pity. Of course the majority of his offering would be for his wife.

It was then she noticed a disturbing fact. There was only a single, shrouded body on the alters. There should have been two. Shuffling forward, Nabooru kneeled next to Rubolson, who was ever so carefully stacking her bundle of sticks upon the short alters.

"Commander Rubolson," she mumbled so others wouldn't overhear. With an almost exasperated note she dared to ask, "Where is the Queen's body?"

A resounding snap was heard as the commander broke a stick in two. She took her time deciding how to position the two halves before facing Nabooru. Her face, always stern and unreadable was made even more indecipherable with the veil completely covering her. With a quick nod to the immobile King, she muttered, "No one knows. Most believe its still at the Colossus under the witches care- Nabooru, stop that!"

The fiery woman had sprung up in anger but the sharp pain in her leg forced her to kneel back on the ground. "What!?" she hissed.

"It's the King's decision," Rubolson grit her teeth. Her voice carried the heavy notes of warning. After a deep breath she stated again, "Nabooru. It's his decision. It is his righ-"

"Don't say that!"

Nabooru ducked her head in shame. Others meandering about had stopped to look at Nabooru and her defiance. Moving to cross her arms Nabooru said in a lower voice, "But it goes against all tradition! How could you agree to go along with this?"

"Of course I'm against it," Rubolson responded harshly as she snapped another, thicker, piece of wood. "All the council is against it, but King Ganondorf is a grieving man. He's not making the wisest decisions right now. He won't speak of what happened in the Colossus, but he insists that the Twinrova will take care of the Queen's body properly. They may be witches, but they're not so far removed as to defy the oldest and most proper of traditions."

Nabooru clenched her teeth. She was very aware of how fragile the remaining pitcher handle was under her grip. Slowly, almost pensively, she peeled her fingers off and flexed her hand. There was more she wanted to say. Feelings she just wanted to shout out and smear against the bright red cliffside. But abruptly she stood up, grabbed her pitcher, and moved to stand before the only body on the alters.

Slowly, she poured the oil into the carved grooves, allowing it to disperse and flow wherever the intricate lines went. As she did, she stared at the silken shroud and the single ornamental piece. More would undoubtedly be added as close friends and age-mates would sacrifice their own possessions to the fire. But by itself this mask was beautiful.

Made of clay it was fragile, but strong. The paint barely dry. It was mostly a vibrant red, a mark of a huntress, but there were dark greens mixed in along with a few geometric black markings. The kind of symbolism that only a fellow Gerudo would understand. That this dead was a fearsome warrior, a valued member of the tribe. Though she would have arguments with her sisters, and was a bit of a pushover, she would never be forgotten. It was a cruel fate that brought her and her unborn daughter to an untimely death.

Nabooru traced the outside of the mask. It was oval, perfectly proportioned to Leena's face. Only a simple old cordage kept the mask upright.

"I'm so sorry, Leena," Nabooru muttered as she tipped the pitcher upside down and let the oil drip slowly. Drunkenly, she swayed her body back and forth, the memories of her friend and fellow sister-of-the-hunt passing through her mind. Unbidden, her piercing cry floated over the plain, matching the others' sobs.

* * *

Link flinched when he heard Nabooru's shriek. Trembling, he fisted his hands and brought his arms closer to his body. He didn't want to look, but his eyes were drawn to the only body on the pyre. He bit his cheek in shame and anger.

She could have survived. She should have. If he hadn't been the focus of everyone's attention, then Leena could be alive right now. But instead she died in fevered delirium because the potions had run dry. They had run dry because of _him_.

With a hiccup, Link slammed his hands against his ears. But Nabooru's unique wails continued reverberating inside his skull. Squeezing his eyes shut didn't help either. All he could think about was years ago how he first met Leena. About his stupid comment about going to Castletown. And how, only three months ago, he invited her to come with him. The excitement they shared in discovering new things together as they wandered the alleys.

It was stupid! It was all so stupid and wrong!

Leena was so excited to have a daughter. In fact, she already had a name picked out, even though it was considered bad luck before the baby was born. And it was such a beautiful name, one fitting of a daughter of a warrior like her. Her name was going to be–

"Are you angry, Link?"

Large hands pried away Link's feeble ones. On instinct, Link tried resisting but the rough, calloused hands didn't let him.

"Answer me," the gruff voice rumbled.

On realizing his stupidity, Link straightened and let him arms go limp. Mutely, he nodded his head in the affirmative. He wanted to respond by saying that was a stupid question, _of course_ he was angry, but his flaming throat and his respect for the man prevented him from making that mistake.

"Good," was Ganondorf's flat response. "Listen to your sisters. Hear their cries. _Don't_ run away from this, Prince Link."

Link bowed his head. He didn't want to! It hurt too much. It made his stomach roll and his head foggy.

He thought that was the end of their conversation, but only a minute later did his King speak again. Link wasn't sure why his King was so chatty, and why now of all times, but Ganondorf spoke almost conversationally. The tone of voice was light, almost breathy, but the words sent chilling shudders up Link's spine.

"I heard you playing earlier. You stopped your Blue Magic from affecting the notes. In fact, the music you played was entirely flat and unfeeling. I might even go so far as to say it was your worst performance."

There was a pause and Link ducked his head. He could feel his ear tips turning red and it wasn't from the harsh, bright sun.

He knew he hadn't played correctly, but he honestly didn't think it was _that_ bad. But what did he know? He was just a burdensome kid.

"Was it… Was it the Blood-Magic? Was your music the price you had to pay?"

Link looked up sharply, startled. Ganondorf was still standing there, looking as he always did. But there was some quality, some aspect of his demeanor that had changed. Link knew because he heard the wavering lilting of King Ganondorf's very human voice.

Feeling a fresh wave of tears pouring out of him, Link unthinkingly grabbed Ganondorf's hand. It was curled in the tightest fist Link had ever seen, but once he touched it the hand broke free and dangled almost uselessly. Shutting his eyes, Link silently willed to the goddesses for his power to be enough. That his will would somehow transfer to the King and give him strength.

"No." Link spoke. That single word sent him into a coughing fit, but that was alright. Ganondorf's whole body seemed to relax at the sudden revelation.

Getting his breathing under control, Link recalled Rubolson's words. He made doubly sure his back was straight and tall. He wiped a hand under his veil to get rid of the sticky mess he had made, but bitterly thought it was useless because he was still crying. It was then he felt the heavy hand come to rest on his shoulder. The squeeze Ganondorf gave made Link tilt toward him. To keep himself balanced he side-shuffled until they were pressed together.

Neither made any comment on their proximity, nor did they heed the curious looks they were given. They simply stared straight ahead at the empty alter. It had stacks of wood, some bottles at the base, and of course the customary death mask, but still it was empty for it being a funeral pyre.

Link swallowed painfully. There was only one body to be burned. He was told the Queen's body was still at the Colossus for some unknown reason, but the others… they never even made it out of Hyrule. Link's breath shuddered as he thought about the consequences of that. It was unlikely any good-hearted traveler would stop and bury the dead properly, before the corpses rotted away and before his sister's spirits devolved into hateful sprites. Clenching a fist, Link had a terrible thought. He felt so guilty for thinking such a thing, but another, darker part of him felt wholly vindicated because of it. Some niggling worm of hatred jumped for joy at the thought of some evil bandit or rouge being caught off guard by an angry Gerudo stalfos. It would serve them right. So powerful and frightening was this thought that Link practically jumped out of his skin.

"What's wrong?" Ganondorf asked as he pulled Link back into standing right next to him.

It took the boy a few long seconds before he clung to the green-tinged arm for support. In a raspy, trembling voice Link explained, "I- I hate them! They took our sisters away. They killed Queen Ruvano. They stole everything. How am I to ever work with the Hylians when they tried to kill me!? How?"

Link looked up with fearful shining blue eyes. Goosebumps appeared all over his body despite the sweltering heat from the blazing sun. Quivering, he grasped the strong hand tighter.

Ganondorf stared down at the boy. He was calculating, wondering, examining the boy for what felt like an eternity before coming to one decisive answer.

"You don't."

Startled, Link nearly unclasped his hand. "What? But wha-" his lips trembled. So he failed his most important mission before he'd even begun? It was a disappointing thought.

Two hands came to rest fully on Link's shoulders. It wasn't that the King bent over him, but Link could have sworn the man grew taller by the second.

"You will have a new mission, Prince Link. We will discuss it at a later point, but do not tell anyone else. Is that clear?" King Ganondorf uttered lowly.

Link only mutely nodded. That submissive answer seemed to pacify the King, so Link was then turned around to continue watching the proceedings. Many more had climbed to the top and rows had started to form in front of the alters. Some had brought extra mementos, like scarfs or small pieces of jewelry, but the majority of the materials were plied in organized columns, to make the most efficient use of the burning that would soon occur.

It was another twenty minutes before the final person made it to the top. By then the air was rent with the mixed cacophony of happy laughter, sobbing screams, and the rattling of tambourines. To make it worse, so much worse, was the stifling heat of the blazing sun. It was late into the afternoon, and Link knew he was burning. Secretly, he thanked the fact that he was wearing the long robe which protected most of his body, but his neck and ears were sorely red. He couldn't help it though. He had tried so many times to active that sun-blocking spell, but it was like he was at the start of learning magic again. His concentration kept breaking because he heard the crying of his sisters. His thoughts would then always return to what King Ganondorf had said.

" _Listen to your sisters. Hear their cries._ Don't _run away from this, Prince Link."_

He would follow this order through even though it was tearing his heart to shreds. He would shift in and out of consciousness, sometimes having to forcefully drag himself to the present and simply observe the pain.

Link's eyes flitted over one particular sister a few yards away. She was kneeling on the ground, looking utterly exhausted as she leaned against her age-mate. Her veil was crooked and Link could clearly see the lines her tears made as they swept down her dirty face. Link blinked, but that's all he did at the moment. No sound or movement came from him.

Once the last offering was placed, Ganondorf then moved. Taking a step forward he boomed out, "Sisters! It is time to let the dead find their way to paradise."

Wisely, the Gerudo moved away from the alters. In one fluid motion Ganondorf summoned bright orange flames in the palms of his hands. And like every time a funeral pyre was made, he uttered the same words.

"Sisters who are dead, we ask that your souls be purified just as your bodies are purified by fire at this time. Sisters who are alive, we ask that your sorrows be burned away and remember only the light these dearly beloved gave to us."

Without any particular flourish, the chieftain of the Gerudo then threw the warm flames onto the alters. The dry sticks, now soaked with oil, instantly caught fire and in a few short seconds the entire rectangle was burning brightly.

Link brought a single hand to guard his face as a great _wooshing_ was heard. The sudden combustion of so much material created an updraft that threatened to take his veil off if he wasn't careful. Slightly panicked, Link clutched at the veil. He didn't want anyone to see his face right now. Slowly, though, he dropped his hands as the screaming intensified. This was the point where most Gerudo let their feelings show. The intense fire mixed with the crescendoing sorrow was a balm to most. Just as the alters would eventually die out, so too would all those complicated emotions.

Link wanted to cry out. He wanted to scream, stamp his foot, and demand that things change. But a part of him thought that was foolish. So instead, Link only brought his hand to rub his throat right across that decapitating scar. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he _could_ scream. His throat was inflamed so badly that he had trouble swallowing.

Staring straight ahead, Link finally allowed his mind to wander. He caught sight of the Queen's mask and was entranced by what he saw. Instead of lying flat, Ganondorf had fixed it so that it was facing the crowd. It was heart-shaped, an unusual choice for a Gerudo but a powerful symbol. Undoubtedly it signified the love the great woman had. It's was completely painted black, a symbol of her authority in the Tribe. The only bit of color were the tiny yellow triangles dancing along the edges and the two bright circles.

Link stared at the mask, unblinkingly. Despite his in-depth knowledge of Gerudo symbolism, when the fire came to ravage that beautiful piece of craftsmanship, he fancied for a moment that those circles were eyes staring into his soul. It almost looked alive, with the flames flickering over it. So deep into his thoughts was Link, that he returned to that spot in the inn. He saw Ruvano staring at him with her beautiful topaz eyes. Her perfect lips that softly asked a question. In response he smiled and picked up his wooden ocarina. The notes were familiar. A gentle lullaby, one he hoped to finish before his sister was born.

Like a thundering crack Link clutched his heart and moaned. He tried standing tall, but he ended up leaning against the man beside him.

"Link, what's wrong?"

Ganondorf was hunched over the little prince, his hands shaking where he held the boy. Link looked up and saw that finally, _finally_ the great man had tears dripping down his cheeks. It shouldn't have been that surprising, but Link had a hard time believing it. Regaining his balance, Link sniffed.

"I- I had a song," he whispered hoarsely. "A lullaby for the baby. I played it for Queen Ruvano but it wasn't complete. I just now figured out the final notes." His regret was so sharp that he couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. He quickly turned away and looked back to the great bonfire.

The next moment Link was startled. There was a gentle puff of sand as Ganondorf dropped beside him. He felt those same hands grasp his shoulder and Link was pulled back around.

"This song," Ganondorf pleaded, "Can you sing it now?"

Trembling, Link began. It was just simple humming, but it was all he could really manage at the moment. It was hard. His throat was on fire. The musical vibrations caused an all new kind of pain that made him gasp. Once he caught his breath and rubbed his sore throat, he began again. But for a second time when he hit the high note he choked. His body was wracked with a new kind of sweat and he bit his cheek in frustration. Link took another deep breath, determined to start again, but a single large finger was held in front of his face.

"Stop," came Ganondorf's quiet whisper. That single word carried not only the man's grief and pain, but some elements of worry and concern.

Link dropped his jaw while his fists curled. He threw his head to the side petulantly and stared into the flames behind him. He didn't want to stop, but his wound and that order made it clear; he simply couldn't go on.

"Link," came a quiet, solemn pleading. Link's ear twitched in response, but he stubbornly refused to turn his head.

"Link," Ganondorf spoke again as he squeezed the boy's shoulders, "Please, whatever you do… leave that song unsung. There will never be a time and place where it is most needed, so if you cannot share it now, I ask- I order you to never revel it. If- If I cannot hear it now, then no one should ever be able to. No one should hear that which was for my beloved and my daughter."

That certainly got the young muses' attention. Link threw back his head in shock. Immediately he squinted his eyes in an attempt to pierce King Ganondorf's veil. It was several long tense seconds before Link brought both small hands to grasp the muscular arms. In a voice that could barely be heard over the roar of the flames, he spoke a few simple words.

"As my King demands, I will obey."

* * *

 **A/N: Confirmed. Link did not lose his voice or his music. My idea is something far more subtle, far-reaching, and possibly more damaging. I can't wait to hear all your theories as to what it is Link has lost!**

 **Truth be told, this story was originally planned for Link to lose either his voice, music, or both. But then I thought that was a little too cliché, so I came up with something else. And this idea is a grand one and it fits so many pieces together it makes me laugh like a small-time villain.**

 **But on a different note, I tried my darndest to find good music that matches the feeling of this chapter. If it wasn't clear enough, the Gerudo do mourn death but completely different when compared to most Americans/ Europeans/ Hylians. It's sad and depressing, yes. But death is also very liberating to the Gerudo, considering the harsh reality they face day by day. I wanted to find the correct instrumental music but nothing I heard sounded quite right. So if you guys have any suggestions, shoot me a comment or review and I'll check it out. If it sounds right I'll update this chapter with a link and credits to the individual at the top.**

 **Cheers! I'll try to see you next week, my lovely readers.**

 **-The Friendly Critiquer**


	39. Chapter 39: Preparation and Pride

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _You really think he's your father, simply because he's proud of you? How could you believe that? That's not pride. Well, at the very least it's not pride in you. It's pride in himself."_

 **Chapter 39: Preparation and Pride**

It was just three weeks before the winter solstice that the letter arrived. Link was cautiously walking down the sandy path, very aware of how his muscles burned. It was approaching evening and he was exhausted from today's work. He had spent all day carrying the two buckets back and forth between the river and the gardens. There was only a single round of bread with bean paste for his breakfast that morning and despite all the water he carried, he only drank barely a few cups. So when the messenger came, Link was full of mixed emotions.

He hesitated before he slowly bent down to take the yoke off his back. Pointing ahead and to the right he slowly signed, "Take this to the south garden entrance."

Without a word, the messenger picked up his yoke and began to shuffle away with the precious load of water. Link took a moment to stretch his arms and rub the tired muscles. It had been a long day, but from what it sounded like, it was going to last even longer. Wanting to just get it over with, Link then made his way back to the fortress at a brisk jog. He didn't bother to slow down when he stepped inside. He casually gave a short wave to the few Gerudo who were in the halls, but for the most part ignored everyone until he came to the council hall. Seeing his approach, the single guard rang the bell and a moment later Link stepped through.

Before he bowed he noticed that there were only three members in the room. King Ganondorf was obviously one of them, but Aaroot was there, as well as Tammorock. When he arose and moved to sit on his pillow, Ganondorf tilted his head toward him. Something like a bitter smile crossed the man's lips.

"Prince Link, I want you to read this and tell me what you think."

King Ganondorf picked up the folded piece of parchment that was sitting before him and passed it to Link. The boy carefully took the paper and examined it. It was slightly worn but looked as if it was protected well-enough. When he flipped it over his eyes grew imperceptibly wide. The unmistakable crest of the Hyrulian sigil was perfectly embossed in the royal blue wax. Without waiting for any dramatic unnecessities, Link flicked open the already-broken seal and read the contents.

It was written in fine, steady lines of the scratchy Hyrulian alphabet. Due to his years of training it took Link only a few moments to read the entirety of the rather lengthy letter.

 _An address to Prince Link and the rulers of the Gerudo house,_

 _It has come to the attention of Sir Nicholas Roahm Nohansen Hyrule, High King of Hyrule, Prefect of the Eight Noble Families, and Descendent-Emissary of the Blood of the Goddess, that Prince Link of the Gerudo is of an age where he may profit from an extended stay at the Seat of the Throne of the Blood of the Goddess, Hyrule Castle. There he may receive a high and proper education under the tutelage from many acclaimed scholars from around the known world at Hyrule University._

The letter continued on in such boring fashion that Link wanted to go cross-eyed. He took another moment to reexamine the letter, noting all the instructions and idiosyncrasies from the Hyrulian government. As he did, his heart thudded in his chest. The roar of rushing blood blocked out any other sound for the moment. Pursing his lips together, he then glanced up to see Ganondorf's cold face.

Handing the parchment back, Link opened his dry mouth to mutter, "Rulers, huh?" Before he could be scolded for it, Link immediately forced his clenched jaw to relax.

King Ganondorf said nothing as he continued to stare at the Prince. Slowly, he reached for the letter then carelessly let it drop in front of him again. The large hands were then curled back into his lap.

A heavy silence fell upon the gathered council, but it wasn't long before Tammorock spoke up. Her silky voice was radiant, but somehow her words still came out strained.

"So they've finally sent you an invitation. Congratulations. You're that much closer to completing your mission, Prince Link," Tammorock praised with a slight dip of her head in respect.

Deciding to humor her joy, Link gave her a small smile back. Despite the insensitivity of the letter, the invitation itself was supposed to be a great victory. It was something Link had been chasing after for years now. Sadly, though he had a smile on his face, Link couldn't help but wonder at how utterly wasted those years had been.

"Thank you, Tammorock," Link spoke slowly. He had learned over the course of these past few months how to speak without wearing his voice out. It came at the cost of someone perhaps mistakenly thinking he was slow-witted, but Link didn't particularly care. Everyone at the fortress knew him well-enough to know how intelligent he was.

Turning back to Ganondorf, Link then asked, "So, what's next?"

Giving the boy a hard look, Ganondorf grimly replied, "We prepare. Prince Link, I'm pulling you out of the workforce and returning you to your studies."

A flare of agitation crossed Link's face and Ganondorf frowned at that. Link immediately realized what happened and tried but failed to reset his face into a neutral expression.

"Prince Link, please," Aaroot spoke up. She sounded quite worn. "Think of the long term. It's better to take these few months to prepare and review all that you've learned then it is to work in the fields."

Relaxing his shoulders, Link nodded in submission to Aaroot's wisdom. She was right of course. But that still didn't take away Link's panic. Everyone that was able to work was, and it just didn't feel right to not participate.

Ganondorf stroked his smooth chin as he glanced between Link and Aaroot. His voice echoed as he laid out the plan. "Here is what we'll do. Prince Link will accompany me on the morning hunts. We'll have plenty of opportunities to discuss Hyrulian etiquette," Ganondorf practically drawled in disgust. His voice became more level-headed as he continued, "Then in the afternoon he'll continue his formal studies in the archives. Is this appropriate for you, Councilwoman?" The King's lips threatened to pull into a smirk as he watched his faithful councilor. He didn't need to look at Link to know the boy's eyes were shinning.

Aaroot's frown stretched. "I'm going to have to protest, my King. To have both of you out wandering in dangerous areas is too problematic."

This time Ganondorf's face did break into a smile. "But didn't you say, Aaroot, that you wished someone would accompany me on my hunts?"

Link wanted to shrink back as he watched Aaroot. He could see the twitching of her jaw as her sharp eyes narrowed further. Impressively, her voice remained neutral.

"My King, I meant an experienced warrior. Someone whom you can unwaveringly rely upon when there is a real threat to your life."

A disturbing silence followed as Aaroot's words sank deep. Tammorock stifled a gasp. She quickly looked at everyone then hurriedly tried to make herself invisible. Link's eyes widened at first, then narrowed, as he stared hard at his tutor. Then they sank to the floor with his face flushing to a bright pink. Ganondorf imperceptibly straightened his shoulders as he narrowed his golden eyes. His words were clipped as he came to Link's defense.

"Prince Link is someone I unwaveringly trust, and I believe he is a strong enough warrior. True, he may be lacking in experience but if we do happen to meet threats while out hunting, all the better. At least he'll have someone there to back him up, unlike his upcoming stay in Hyrule."

"But- I- I didn't mean-" Aaroot stuttered. It wasn't very often Link heard such garbled things come out of the scholar's mouth, so for a second he tore his awe-struck eyes from his King to look at Aaroot.

"That's what I've decided, Aaroot," Ganondorf spoke sharply. Closing his eyes, he spoke softer, "I'm actually quite disappointed by the fact that you don't trust in Prince Link's abilities or in my power."

Aaroot seemed to wilt at those words. In a strained whisper she replied, "I'm only trying to council you on the dangers this idea poses."

"Thank you for your concern," Ganondorf spoke flatly, "but it's been overruled. For now, this meeting is dismissed. We'll talk about Hyrule's lack of decorum later."

Tammorock didn't need to be told twice. She immediately stood up and brusquely walked out the door. It took Aaroot a moment longer to gather her thoughts, then she too left the room. Before she did, she gave Link one long apologetic stare. Link couldn't hold her stare and so quickly dropped his eyes to examine his hands. He only released his breath once the curtain had stopped fluttering. Then he dared to raise his head.

He stared blankly ahead as if unaware of his surroundings. Morosely, he broke the silence. "Hyrule doesn't care."

Ganondorf slowly turned his golden eyes to him. Propping his head in one hand he shrewdly asked, "Why do you say that?"

Weakly gesturing at the forgotten parchment, Link replied with a question, "Is that… all Hyrule sent? Was there nothing else?"

"None," confirmed King Ganondorf coldly.

A light _tch_ escaped Link before he could properly reign in his frustration. "They really are clueless, aren't they?"

"No doubt some of them are," Ganondorf replied languidly, "but it's difficult to imagine that it's mere stupidity that is responsible for never responding to the attack."

"Gaaah!" Link smacked the stone with a fist. "I'm tired of Hyrule!" he shouted.

A wry grin crossed Ganondorf's face, though the mirth didn't reach his eyes. "Control your temper, Link. You'll never get away with something like that in the castle, even if you think you're alone."

Breathing deeply, Link closed his eyes and muttered, "Of course." Trying to settle his thoughts on something else, Link recalled the earlier conversation. Hesitantly, he asked with his head bowed, "Did you really mean it?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about Link?" Ganondorf's teeth shown in the flickering torchlight as he feigned ignorance.

Noticing the barely concealed laughter, Link rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. Puffing his cheeks out in frustration, he said, "About me being strong enough. And about you trusting me so much. Are- are you sure? Is it true?"

Ganondorf dropped the hand and straightened. Giving Link a piercing look, Ganondorf placed one hand on Link's shoulder. In a voice that was perhaps a bit haughtier than it needed to be, the King of the Gerudo answered, "Of course I'm sure, and of course it's true. You've been training for years now. You have all the basic techniques in both martial arts and magic mastered. You're even approaching a veteran warrior's technical skill, though like I said, you do lack real-life experience."

Glancing away, Link bit his cheek. He thought a moment before he sagely stated, "Experience is a terrifying thing." He felt a light squeeze on his shoulder, but Ganondorf didn't say anything.

"If I had more experience, could I have done something more?" Link tentatively asked. "If I had been better prepared? Or been able to cast my magic sooner, do you think-"

"Hush," Ganondorf quietly pleaded as he place a single finger against Link's lips. Link immediately silenced himself. "You can hypothesize all you want, but you can't change what happened Link. You don't have that power."

"But still," Link haplessly waved a hand as soon as Ganondorf pulled away. "What _can_ I do?"

Folding his arms, the King of the Gerudo looked down at Link. "Well that's obvious, isn't it?"

Link could only tilt his head in wonder. Patiently he waited for the answer. Like Link knew he would, Ganondorf stretched a Cheshire grin with his arms still folded. He casually leaned forward and smoothly reveled, "You get stronger."

With a frown, Link started to ask, "But-"

"By listening to my orders," Ganondorf pre-emptively answered. There was a sternness that made Link quickly nod his head in agreement.

Now that he paused to think, it was obvious. Ganondorf was obviously strong. He had power. And if all it took for Link to get stronger was to follow his King, it seemed almost fool-hardy to try anything else. More resolute in his thinking, Link also folded his arms, straightened his back, and gave a final, firm nod.

Satisfied, Ganondorf returned to his position. He was still smiling, but this time his eyes held something more. An invisible shiver ran down Link's spine when he recognized that look. It was the same sort of look Nabooru would give him when he solved a difficult puzzle.

It was pride.

Link's lips twitched with the newfound realization that King Ganondorf was proud of him.

Ganondorf let out a short snort of laughter when he saw Link's face change. Then, almost quicker than lightening, he dropped his arms, relaxed his posture, and his whole demeanor became the impartial Gerudo King once again.

"You should leave, Prince Link. Get some rest. We'll be leaving two hours before dawn. Make sure you have a bow and sword. And meet me at the stables."

Link scrambled to stand up. He gave a slight bow before saying, "Yes, _sir._ " He then turned and left the room without looking back. Somehow his feet were light enough that it felt like he was floating on air, while at the same time his back was sending icy cold shivers down his spine. The tribe faced so many problems, but at least they still had King Ganondorf to lead them. And that was a very comforting thought to Prince Link.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, but at least it wasn't that traumatizing. But I have some news! As we are shifting into a new arc, I'm a little sad. I had so many great mini-stories I wanted to share but simply didn't because I wanted to focus on the plot. Not wanting to waste these little jewels, I've decided to write them down as one-shots.**

 **So I now introduce:** _ **Time's Saga Shorts**_ **! Bum-da-da-da-dah!**

s/13283709/1/Time-s-Saga-Shorts

 **Haha, It's just a way to write little short stories and look into the lives of different characters. Nothing plot-centric will happen, but it might give you better insight into how the Time's Saga world works and why some characters behave the way they do. The majority is going to be fluff, but there can be serious ones mixed in too. And best of all, if you guys want to see something happen, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. It'll be updated randomly and only with characters/ scenes that have already been reveled, but it won't be in any particular chronological order.**

 **So! Give me ideas, tell me what you want, and I'll try to write it. (But obviously I have the right to shoot down your idea if I don't want to do it.)**

 **Again, thanks for all your love and support!**

 **-TFC**


	40. Chapter 40: Haywire

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Oh? Are you angry? If you are, why don't you show it? Fight back already! Or is it that you don't dare touch a duke like myself? You're too afraid of 'ruining relations'? Well let me tell you a secret; no one here gives a deku's spit about a filthy Gerudo like you! Any noble worth his title is going to ignore you simply because I say so."_

 **Chapter 40: Haywire**

Link's senses were on high alert. He could hear a light shuffling coming from his left and he turned just in time to see a hand brush the curtain to the side. A second later one of the cooks, Calyban, entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Prince Link, could you not sleep again?"

Link's lose hair was tousled about him as he shook his head. Knowing it would be easier to speak then try and use sign language in the dim light, he said softly, "No, but that doesn't matter. I'll be heading out soon anyway."

Even with the low light Link could make out her tight frown. As she shuffled past him to some shelves, she told him, "That doesn't mean you shouldn't try to get some rest. What's the point in hanging out here in the kitchen anyway?"

Quickly moving to the side as the cook brought over a heavy pot, Link gestured at the steaming kettle he had put over the oil fire. With the ghost of a smile he ruefully answered her satirical question, "I'm trying to figure out how you make the cacao so well. I've heated the stones by the way."

Calyban placed a hand over the hot stone slabs that acted as a cooktop. Satisfied with the temperature, she heaved the pot on top. Before leaving to gather the ingredients, she took the kettle and gave it a swirl. Pouring herself a cup she grinned back.

"Trying to discover my secrets, eh?" she teased before taking a sip. A moment later she spit the concoction back into the cup. "Sands, boy! What did you add to it this time? Wow."

Regretfully, Link rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it was dark, so when I tried adding the cacao beans to the pot, I think some pine nuts fell in. It's pretty bitter. I was trying to figure out what to do just before you came in."

Carefully, Calyban took another sip. "Hmmm, yeah. I can taste those pine nuts now. There must have been a rotten one that fell in. Crying shame, too, because it looks like you did everything else correctly."

"Thanks," Link eventually said. He continued to stare at his cup while Calyban moved about the kitchen. Without even saying a word, a small flame lit up in her hands and the place was bathed in a warm glow. The flame split and floated up to a crude chandelier where it eagerly attached to the small torches.

As she moved about, Calyban's steps stuttered. Placing one hand on her hip, she faced Link who was now squinting at his cup. In a louder voice she dared to ask, "By the way, Prince Link, why didn't you light up the torches? That would have made making the cacao easier."

With her voice echoing in the silence, Link flinched. Turning the clay cup around in his hands Link mumbled, "Ah, well, I… didn't want to disturb anyone who was walking around. Get their hopes up that you might be in the kitchen, if you know what I mean."

Scooping out a bowlful of beans, Calyban grunted. As she began sorting through them, picking out the bad ones and laying them to the side, she grumbled, "Yeah, I know that. Hungry beggars ringing the bell in the middle of the night hoping to get a snack. If I remember correctly, you use to do that all the time as a kid."

Link blushed, but he didn't smile. Somehow, though, his voice was light. "Ha, I did that, didn't I?"

A wide grin split the cheery cook's face. "Aw well. That why all the kids call me Auntie Caly, cuz I baby them so much. But, once you get too old, the favoritism stops." She chuckled at that and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

It wasn't too long before Link set his finished cup on the counter. He had grudgingly finished off the bitter drink and felt that now was a good time to leave.

"Thanks again, Caylban," he said as he passed her.

"Wait a sec," Calyban replied just as Link lifted the curtain. In a flash she was before him, holding a stale round of bread. "I've been saving it from yesterday. I figured you would be here. So take it. Eat."

Link widened his eyes in surprise. "What? But why would you?" His eyes then narrowed. Whether it was in fear, anger, or disgust, Calyban wasn't sure. "We're at quarter rations. You shouldn't be doing this."

The bread continued to be shoved in his face. It appeared Calyban wouldn't take no for an answer. "It's mostly burned, so don't thank me yet. But in all seriousness, Link, you're turning into just skin and bones. We can't have our Prince like this."

A tight frown formed on Link's face as he put one hand over the precious morsel. Firmly, he pushed it back and stubbornly refused. "Thanks, Calyban, but I've already had cacao. That's more than enough. Please, give it to another sister. I know that some in the gardens have skipped several meals. I can't take this when they need it more."

"Prince Link-"

"Calyban, please!"

Link dropped his hand and unconsciously curled it into a fist. Shocked by the outburst, Calyban took a half-step backwards. It was an understatement to say that she was surprised. Link had never risen his voice around her. It seemed that he had paid the price for it too, because the next words he spoke were grating and hoarse.

"I already have the daily requirement. I don't do those things that will overly-exhaust me. I spend a lot of my time sitting in the archives." Link then looked up at the cook. His blue eyes shone with a heavy look of desperation. Somehow, his grating voice sounded even more cracked as he asked the next painful question, "How could I take food away from a sister who is working their hardest all day in the heat?"

Though Link was several feet shorter than Calyban, the way he straightened his spine and tipped his chin back ever so slightly made it seem as if the little prince was towering over the Gerudo. In a quiet tone that was eerily similar to their King, Prince Link made his stance clear. "I'm fine. I'll be in Hyrule soon, I'm sure to fatten up then."

Link turned to go but stopped midway. Quickly, he signed to her a heartfelt, "Thank you, sister." Then he left without any other acknowledgement of Calyban's grave sin.

It took Calyban a moment to catch up. She looked down at the small piece of bread that was trembling in her hands. Pinching her lips, she let out a light curse. She muttered, "Desert's heat, I screwed up." She sat heavily on the stone bench and placed a trembling hand to her forehead. In a sad, quiet voice she whispered to the empty air, "Curse this famine! How could I not try to help you?"

* * *

"What did you find?" Ganondorf asked as Link slid down the canyon wall in front of him.

Dusting his hands off, Link crouched next to the bag he had thrown down just moments before. He gave a small sigh as he picked up the sad satchel. With a grunt, he turned to his King and gave a few short signs. "Just a few keese. Nothing more."

"Hmm," was all Ganondorf replied with. With a simple touch of his toes, his great horse began walking forward.

Link quickly scrambled to stand next to the wall to let the warhorse and rider pass. As soon as the narrow way was clear, Link quickly jumped on his own horse, tied the sack of keese wings to the saddlebags, then followed his King out the narrow passage. He gave the small, child-sized crevice one last look before turning the corner. It wasn't much. Simply a hole in the canyon several meters above the ground. But he and all the other Hunters had been scavenging the canyons for weeks now, looking for any bit of sustenance in the dry desert.

The outlook wasn't favorable. Due to prolonged and extensive hunting, most of the animals had been driven away by now. Only monster class creatures stuck around, but their numbers were decreasing at an alarming rate. From what the daily reports were saying, more and more of the hunter's time was spent battling the non-useful, non-edible creatures. Soon, King Ganondorf was going to pull back a majority of the hunters to focus on helping the gardens survive. But if there wasn't a trip planned for Hyrule in the next few weeks, it was highly likely that they would have to sacrifice their silk-producing moldugas.

Pulling his horse to a stop, Link looked up to Ganondorf. The man was waiting patiently, swerving his head slowly. A puff of air blew from above, but it did nothing to make the stifling heat any less unbearable. Link wiped away the sweat that dripped from his forehead. His fingers brushed against his silver diadem. Ever so lightly, his fingertips twitched. Part of him was extremely relieved to find the metal still glued to his head. At least his magic didn't seem to be going haywire today. That was something positive at least. But still, he frowned. The new diadem was bigger than his old one. Mother Heruta assured him he would grow into it, and to not think too much about it. But still, he'd rather have his old one.

Suddenly, Link leaned as far back as he could. His body was parallel to his horse's back, with his legs still tightly gripping its sides. In a second a bright blue flash passed over him just inches above his pointed nose and the canyon wall next to him exploded in chilling ice. Startled, Link's horse let out a short whinny and began crow-hopping.

Link didn't shout. He wasn't that surprised by the sneak attack, and he also knew better than to make unnecessary sounds that would echo in these twisting rock formations. Instead, he sat up properly and began to sooth the crazed animal by rubbing its neck. He kept a tight grip on the reins though. Once the horse was back under his control with a final, unhappy snort, Link cast a glance to his King.

Ganondorf had obligingly turned to watch Link's reaction to the attack. A critical golden eye took note of Link's stoic face and lack of trembling hands. But it seemed the child still refused to relinquish his iron grip of the horse's side. Link's legs would give out too soon if he continued like that.

"You need to relax your _whole_ body, Prince Link," Ganondorf advised.

Quickly, Link looked down to check himself. It took a moment to realize how he had failed. Frowning, Link forced himself to stretch, placing his hands on the horse's wither and allowing a shudder to pass through him. Finally, his legs were no longer locked in place. Link allowed himself a small, dissatisfied sigh. He had gone bare-back riding plenty of times before, so he knew what the strain was like if he kept himself too tense. But it was difficult not to be. His blood was roaring in his ears as it was simultaneously boiling him from the inside and chilling him to the bone. His heart gave a shudder as he heard the wind whisper above him. Quickly, he glanced before him, and like he knew, the Twinrova hovered before the King of the Gerudo.

"Hhrrmmm. The boy dodged your attack, Kotake." The papery thin voice of the red witch floated over the heavy air. Surprisingly, she sounded more bemused than anything.

The twin wasn't so happy. Harshly she snapped, "I saw! You don't need to say it, Koume!"

Link desperately wanted to flinch as the ice witch's vindictive eyes met Link's own blue ones. But with a dry swallow and a sharp bite to the cheek, Link meekly dipped his head and shoulders in a polite bow to the Twinrova. He didn't dare say anything though.

"Prince Link's reflexes are getting faster," Ganondorf mused without looking back at the boy. With a click of his tongue, his giant mount ambled forward. The witches hastily turned their brooms and followed the King down the thankfully widening path. Link obediently followed the group, keeping a sharp eye on what was happening both before him and behind him. He had learned his lesson several weeks ago that the witches weren't against using underhanded tactics like attacking from behind.

"I don't see why you have us go through this meddlesome affair. Just send the bra- boy out to the haunted wastelands. If he manages to survive there-"

"We've already discussed this, Kotake," Ganondorf sighed. "Prince Link would go through that training if there was time. But for now, this is the best solution. And you can't tell me you don't enjoy attacking him."

Ignoring the King's sidelong glance, Kotake slowed her broom to take a look at Link. Her lips curled in an unsettling way as she almost purred throatily. "Yes. I do like that," but her honeyed words turned poisonous, "I just find it so displeasing how he manages to keep dodging."

Link leaned over his horse and had a coughing fit. Though they still scared him, Link couldn't help but be amused at the Twinrova's ire. Per Ganondorf's instructions, they weren't allowed to mortally wound or maim him, but apparently he had been doing such a good job that they were inclined to take him a bit more seriously.

Taking a careful sip from his water pouch, Link continued watching the Twinrova. Just because they weren't allowed to kill him didn't mean they certainly wouldn't try doing other nasty things. Once they had sent a cascade of boulders to crush him. Another time, in the early morning, he found himself face-to-face with a skeletal moblin. That was quite the fright. Thankfully, though, today they seemed more inclined in discussing things with King Ganondorf than to torment little old him.

"How much further north do we need to go to find this new tektite nest?" Ganondorf rumbled. Link could tell that he was becoming aggravated. Why, he wasn't sure. The Twinrova seemed fairly mellow today.

"Little more than a klick," Koume immediately answered.

"Then a quarter klick west," Kotake provided helpfully.

Ganondorf nodded his head in understanding. When they came to a split in the road, he lead the group to the left, double checking the numbers carved into the cliff face. Link studied it as they passed. It was wall eighteen-twenty-nine. They were far from the Fortress. As soon as they were done harvesting this tektite nest, they would undoubtedly turn around to go back home. Link looked up to the sky and frowned. The position of the tall cliff obstructed his view of the sun. Though it was nice to be in cool shade, it was slightly annoying to be without an accurate time. Link resigned himself to being scolded by Aaroot once they returned.

It took the group nearly thirty minutes to reach their destination due to the winding path they had to take. The narrow, single-file canyon suddenly opened to a wide and slightly sloping plain. Link perked his ears. When he pulled his horse alongside his King's, he didn't bother to look up. Instead he concentrated on finding his prey. With one hand he pointed to three different spots in the plain. There were boulders of all shapes and sizes scattered about, perfect hiding holes for the monster class creatures. At each spot he pointed at, Link then quickly held up the number of fingers for the tektites he thought were hiding there. Two in the first place, five in another, and was that six in the last spot? That was a lot. Link frowned, but he met his King's gaze calmly. He wasn't sure what else the abundance of the skittering tell-tell sounds could be. Ganondorf's hard frown softened to a simple thin line. He waved his silent orders to Link, and the boy quickly obeyed.

Link dismounted and handed his reins over. Quietly, he unsheathed his duel blades. These were also new. Despite the pressing need for workers in the gardens, Ganondorf had ordered the best blacksmiths to forge new blades for Link after losing his in that slaughter. Like it was predicted, the Gerudo scouts that were sent to recover whatever they could found absolutely nothing. No horse, wagon, broken spear, or even dried blood was there. Instead, they found a Labrynnian caravan comfortably resting with no awareness of what had occurred just days prior. So with heavy hearts it was confirmed that everything was lost. What could be replaced was done quickly, but Link's weapons took some extra time.

He couldn't complain though. These were excellent swords. They shone brightly in the beating sun with the white gold handles only pleasantly warm to the touch. Normally the hilts were wrapped in stiff leather, but these ones were plated and embossed with gold. It made them slightly heavier, but they had a steady grip. Added to that were the small, colorful jewels that decorated the guards. Normally, a scimitar would only have at most one red ruby in the center. Link's had the rubies, but they were larger than normal, and they were surrounded by smaller topazes, garnets, peridots, lapis, and onyx stones.

When Link questioned the obviously embellished swords, the answer was simple; for Hyrule. His previous swords were of fine quality, but they were lost now. So the new ones got an upgrade not only in quality but in design. It became clear what Hyrule still thought of the Gerudo when that letter that arrived; That they were a poor, backwater, barbaric people. If raising a strong, chivalrous son wasn't enough, then the Gerudo would send their son with their finest materials. Link was sure many would doubt that all the materials that made these swords came strictly from Gerudo lands, but these duel blades were the culmination of his people's pride. Just like the women of the desert, they were undoubtedly beautiful, strong, and deadly.

Link jumped back, his feet trying to find purchase on the steep slope of the boulder he was standing on. The two tektites he was stalking suddenly burst out of their hole, their large mandibles chittering in excitement. It was a little sooner than he expected, but it wasn't a problem. Quickly, he moved into his stance, his left foot and hand stretched before him. In a flash, he charged the two monsters and cut off their legs. The blades worked perfectly, their sharpness cleanly cutting through the soft joints. As the creatures shrieked in pain, Link pirouetted, his blades flashing in the sunlight. The shrieks were abruptly cut off as the tektites were cleanly split in half.

But Link didn't stop moving. He sprang forward and jumped from rock to rock, his eyes darting everywhere. The other residents of the area were alerted by the death cries of the tektites and so quickly scrambled out of their holes to investigate. There were a lot of them, and Link was happy to see that. As he danced and thrust under the light of the blazing sun something akin to a smile crossed his face. When he chopped off the legs and split the monsters in two, Link couldn't help but silently count how many sisters would have a meal because of this nest.

The slaughter was complete only a few minutes later. Link's elbow was scraped after a tumble, and there was a tear in his pantaloons, but it was nothing too serious. All in all, he was quite proud with what he accomplished. There was a total of twelve tektites. That many was enough for two average hunters to stay busy, but Link managed all on his own. He had to be fast, which resulted in a few unsatisfactory slices, but considering the number here, Link felt he did a good job.

Scanning the surroundings one final time, Link then faced King Ganondorf who hadn't moved from his spot at all. With a wave of his sword, Link signaled that the hunt was over. Ganondorf nodded his head and urged the horses forward. Taking the cloth from off the intricately detailed scabbard, Link wiped away the monster juices off the blades. But just as he had slid them into the scabbard he was knocked to the ground.

A thunderous roaring echoed and tremors from the below shook Link to his core. With wide eyes he saw the rocks shifting around him, and Link could feel it in his blood; the gathering of powerful magic essence. With no time for thought, Link rolled from his spot just in time as a boulder slide and crunched into place. As he scrambled out of the way and landed in a hot patch of sand, Link's heart leapt to his throat.

Immediately he began berating himself. He should have checked the surrounding area better. He should have been attuned to the magic in the ground. But instead, he was far more focused on searching out for prey then to perform an important duty like that. Boulders in and of themselves weren't an uncommon site in the canyons. Rockslides were a natural occurrence. But that's what made a talus so deadly was its ability to blend in with its natural surroundings so easily.

"Link! Get over here!" Ganondorf bellowed. That high note of concern snapped Link out of his shock and Link shot to his feet.

He nearly fell back down because of the tremors. By now, most of the talus was standing and it was only moving in a way that reminded Link of how a snake would swivel its head as it tried to decide in which direction to lunge. On opposite sides were Link and Ganondorf. The witches had flowed high above, far out of range of the talus's reach. Ganondorf was having trouble controlling the horses. Link's had reared up in fear with a sharp, piercing neigh that almost rivaled the sound of crushing rock. Even the great warhorse seemed agitated as it pranced in the sand.

Biting his lip, Link looked for the best path to his King. The talus was large, but it had squat legs. It would be difficult to run under them. Its arms were long and reached nearly to the ground. And Link was quick to find out, they were surprisingly fast. He ended up having to roll even further away from Ganondorf when the talus set its sights on him.

"Gah!" Link cried out when he hit the canyon wall. He had rolled too far and crashed into the red rock. His shoulder suffered because of that mistake. It wasn't dislocated, but certainly bruised.

He shot back to his feet when he saw the arm come swinging back at him. Again, he dodged, but this time he tried forming a protective shield. To his great horror it failed, and the rock grazed along his back. He screamed as he felt the rough stone scrape across his skin. He wasn't crushed, thank the goddesses, but the fiery pain made it difficult to move. As he weakly pushed himself to his knees, Link's hands sank into something soft and wet. He spared a glance at the strange sensation. When reality hit him, Link grew furious.

Quickly, he looked all across the area and to his utter dismay every single tektite was smashed and cracked. The precious food was demolished. Something about that scene made Link snap. He was furious. Outraged. Seeing all that waste made him sick with anger.

In a blink, the magic Link had gathered for a second protective shield dispersed. In the back of his mind he knew something was wrong. That same part of him had a sinking feeling of dread, as a wave of sickness overtook his body. It was like what had happened before but on a much bigger scale. He had never told anybody. He was hoping to hide it, hoping that it was just a mistake and that things would go back to normal. But ever since that attack his magic had been all wrong. He could barely summon enough Blue Magic to produce minimal effects that he wanted. And when he tried summoning his Green Magic it would completely overflow and cause him to make serious mistakes during practice and hunts. He had been terrified of seriously trying to do anything with his Red Magic for fear of doing something catastrophic.

The wind howled all around him as Link stared wide-eyed at the incoming attack. His heart thumped erratically as his mind struggled in what he should do. Part of him desperately wanted to tightly cap off the outpouring of Red Magic, but as much as he struggled, he could feel his other half pushing for its explosive release. The more he tried thinking things through and reigning in his Red Magic to form a proper shield, the less he was actually able to control it.

This was bad.

This was very, very bad.

But… perhaps it was a good thing, the back of his mind thought, as he stared at fine grain sand that fell before him. Perhaps he didn't need… Link closed his eyes as total exhaustion covered him much like this mountain of sand was.

* * *

Ganondorf slowly brought his hands down from covering his face. It took him a long moment, but then he ripped his veil off and coughed. Wiping the sand and grime out of his eyes, he then took note of his surroundings. Ganondorf's senses then came back in full force. He heard the high-pitched whinnying of the horse beside him. He felt his own beast's trembling shudders as it pranced nervously about. He saw in the bright sunlight the thick, drifting sand that still swirled in the drafts. He then caught sight of the Twinrova slowly circling to land close to where he last saw Link.

Link.

That snapped him into action. He dug his heal into his steed, pushing it forward. Obediently, the black stallion moved, carefully tiptoeing through the sand. It wasn't until he was a few paces away that Ganondorf stopped his horse and unmounted. As he did, his hand passed over the knot he had tied. He stared at it for a moment, deep in thought.

He had to waste several precious moments to tie that panicking mare to his own reins. By the time that task was finished, and he was prepared to face the talus, it was too late. He had felt the surge of overwhelmingly powerful magic and could only cast his own protective spell. With a shudder, he turned to where the Twinrova stood.

Their tiny slippered feet sank in the sand as they dragged their brooms across the top of the mound. Just as Ganondorf moved to walk toward them the sand shifted and heaved. It was so uncannily like the tell-tell sign of a molduga, that Ganondorf thought to take a step back. But as the sand moved like water under his feet, he saw the solid ground the witches had uncovered and the boy that was in the circular clearing.

On instinct, Ganondorf moved forward and didn't stop until he was kneeling next to Link. Immediately he reached forward to check his breathing, but a certain, unspoken warning made him pause. Such powerful magic was surrounding the boy that it was nearly visible. Link's blond hair was almost pink, and his skin flickered and wavered with varying shades of red.

Ganondorf slowly pulled his hand away, confident that Link was still alive by the faint movements of his diaphragm. He then set his eyes on the witches that stood silently behind him.

"Well?" he prompted, "What was that?"

Koume looked to Kotake. Kotake looked at Koume. Then they looked to their King. They started off in unison.

"The boy used his magic power."

"Well that's obvious!" Ganondorf bellowed. Remembering who he was talking to, he suddenly rose from his kneel. There was no way he would be looked down upon by these two. Gritting his teeth, he asked more calmly, "What happened with Link's magic power? What did you do?"

The witches frowned in displeasure. It was Kotake who spoke first.

"King Ganondorf, we would have thought"

"that you had noticed by now."

"This is quite"

"the disappointment."

"Have you been too wrapped up in your own grief"

"to notice the boy's changes?"

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

The witches shuffled forward, each coming to a stop on either side of Link's head. They stretched out their hands but stopped just short of touching the shimmering layer of red power. This time is was Koume who started the explanation.

"Blood Magic requires sacrifice."

"Blood Magic gives something in return."

"I know that very well, Twinrova!" Ganondorf snapped. He didn't like where this conversation was headed. But still, he forced himself to ask. "So what is it that Link had to give up? What is it that you asked for?"

Instead of giving him a straightforward answer, the witches just clucked at him.

"Tut-tut, Ganondorf. It's part of the contract. We, of course, know that you sacrificed your humanity for your beloved."

"But in Link's case, it is something entirely different."

The cackling that resonated in the canyons was evil enough to plunge the noonday heat into freezing temperatures. That worrisome feeling gnawed at Ganondorf's gut. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted. This time the witches sounded more amused than anything.

"By and by, the poor boy's subconscious wanted it."

"It's not like we're _evil_ , or anything."

"And we're merely providing a service to the Gerudo."

"Yes, a great service!"

"By your orders, Link is to be kept alive."

"He is to serve the Gerudo."

Folding his arms and lifting his chin, Ganondorf tersely replied, "Prince Link has sworn his allegiance to me and the tribe. I don't understand how placing him under a Blood Oath would make any difference."

"Oh! It's not a Blood Oath!" Koume giggled much like a Hylain lass might when talking with a brave soldier.

Kotake's laugh was sharper as she explained between gasps. "It's a Blood Binding!"

Ganondorf dropped his arms in surprise. "What?"

"You know," Kotake drawled, "it's when the person becomes our puppet! I remember teaching you that lesson."

"Kotake! Koume! How dare you do this!" Ganondorf fiercely roared. His hands were now fists and he very nearly set them ablaze with his magical wrath.

Instead of being intimidated by his outburst, the Twinrova simple raised their brows as their frowns grew into disapproval.

"Gan-gan, please,"

"You know better than to attempt anything with magic around us."

Their uncaring words only served to incite him further, but Ganondorf managed to break through his rage at the last moment. Allowing his smoking hands to rest at his side, he then growled, "So, you have a plan. Explain it to me now."

"All in good time, dearie," Kotake said flippantly as she bent over Link to examine him further.

"I am your _KING!_ "

"Yes, and we've seen four others like you rise and fall like the sun," Koume stated flatly. But then a crooked smile broke her face. "But, you are the first to have come this far."

She took a step forward. Ganondorf nearly took a step backward when he saw the madness dancing in her red eyes.

"Yes, yes, the first. You certainly have the potential for what we have planned."

Bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, Ganondorf took a deep breath and again asked, "And what is it that you have planned?"

Koume hummed as she turned back around. But she gave him the courtesy to look over her shoulder as she spoke to him. He bulbous red eye glittered in delight as she gave tempting bits of information.

"We believe you have enough power to break through a seal."

"It's hard to imagine that you don't," Ganondorf dryly snapped.

The witches only chuckled. Apparently, something he said was quite funny to them.

"So this seal…" Ganondorf prompted.

"To the sacred realm!" Twinrova spoke in unison.

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. "Fairytales," he spat. "I am only focused on what is real."

"Oh, but it is!"

"That golden power is also very true."

"OK, enough," Ganondorf ordered. Rubbing his forehead, he brought the conversation back around. "What does any of your plans have to do with Prince Link? You still haven't explained that."

He watched as the witches waved their hands over Link in coordinated movements. They spoke slowly, as if their minds were somewhere else.

"When Nabooru brought that baby to the Fortress,"

"And when he wailed with power at the council,"

"We could feel it."

"There was a power,"

"And a blessing,"

"Upon the child."

"He may look and act young,"

"But this…"

They paused. Their faces contorted into some strange mix of hatred and glee as they looked down at Link.

"This is an ancient spirit."

"Of which spirit,"

"We are not sure."

"But his perfect balance"

"was troubling."

"Ancient spirits are already powerful,"

"But to have one so well balanced between the three powers,"

"It tis rare indeed!"

"So we destroyed that balance!"

"We took away his Green Magic,"

"Though it wasn't enough."

"To fill the void,"

"His other powers grew stronger."

"But still, there is a void."

The witches cackled. "This chink in his soul,"

"left him vulnerable."

"When you demanded us to save the boy,"

"We decided that he may indeed be useful."

"When we performed the ritual,"

"We of course looked into what he most desired!"

"And what a childish desire!"

"What a foolish, needy child!"

"He made it too easy!"

"So, so _easy!_ "

Ganondorf only blankly looked on as the witches were filled with their own form of euphoria. Their wide grins split their horrid faces and exposed much of their unsightly gums and small pointed teeth.

After their laughter calmed down, Koume then looked a little thoughtful. "Hmm, but we weren't quite the one he asked for."

"But no matter," Kotake quickly filled. "The Binding was completed. It doesn't matter who he asks for now."

A flash of understanding crossed Ganondorf's face. He tightened his grip on the bicep of his folded arms. Quietly he said, "But I don't believe Link had any intention of becoming a slave."

"O-ho! And I don't believe you quite intended to still be living after giving up your humanity either!"

"This is just the way Blood Magic works. You are given your deepest desire, but at the same time it is taken away as well."

Ganondorf said nothing. As he looked at Link, he felt a lump in his throat. The red haze around the boy was slowly fading away and his hair was no longer saturated in pink. But the clearer Link became, the more Ganondorf forced his heart to grow colder. There was nothing he could do for the boy. A Blood Oath is bad enough, but a Blood Binding is even worse. Despite his title as King, he knew he wouldn't have any sway over the witches' decision here. What was done was done. Link would just have to live with it.

For the last time, Ganondorf asked the witches, "So what will you do with him? He's a Hylian male child."

Expectedly, Twinrova chuckled at his apparent stupidity. What they said, though, was totally unexpected.

"Ah, but he's a Prince of the Gerudo!"

"With all the rights and privileges associated!"

"Though he's not Gerudo,"

"His Hylian nature may still prove useful to the tribe."

Ganondorf's eyebrows rose. Though somewhat spiteful, the witches sounded genuinely honest. Snidely, Ganondorf said, "Really? You're going to give up your plaything for the tribe? That's not like you."

Like he thought, the witches simply chuckled at him.

"That's only after he's done us a few… quests."

"But I'm sure the girls would just love to get their hands on him when he's older. And we'll make sure he obliges."

Determined to keep his face impassive, Ganondorf flatly stated, "It's true that Link is well-loved by the Tribe, but if they ever found out that he was being manipulated into loving them, there will be hell to pay."

The witches carelessly waved their hands in synchronization. "That doesn't matter. We'll outlive any complaints."

"And besides, Hylian men are so easy to manipulate into that kind of situation, as weak-willed as they are."

Ganondorf had no response. Their glib nature was difficult to understand on the best of days, and today was not a good day. So he simply stood back and watched them perform their tricks. By now all the red power was gone and with it the pungent stench of Blood Magic. Ganondorf ground his jaw. He couldn't recall all the intricacies of a Blood Binding, but from what he just observed, the witches had somehow expanded Link's aptitude for Red Magic. It would certainly explain Link's lack of enthusiasm for performing magic. He had simply thought it was because the boy was depressed, but a sudden tip in the balance like that would be dangerous. Link probably instinctively knew something was wrong and didn't want to push himself. Ganondorf sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He simply didn't know what to do.

He was pulled out of his dark musings when he heard Link's rattling cough. In a flash, he was kneeling next to Link and propping his back with one hand. As he was still coughing Link wiped the sand out of his eyes.

"What," Link asked once he got a clear view of his surroundings, "What happened?"

Ganondorf calmly gazed at their barren surroundings. Over the course of his discussion with the Twinrova he had gotten used to the desert sight, but he supposed suddenly waking to sandy dunes when battling a talus in a canyon was a startling shock. So, he decided to give the boy the simplest answer.

"Twinrova magic."

It wasn't technically a lie either. It's just that Link was the major component of the witches' experiment this time.

Link's eyes grew wide and they flittered over to where the Twinrova were standing smugly. Ganondorf felt almost proud for the boy as he tried covering his blatant fear with a respectful nod of his head. Then quite suddenly, and with an energy that made Ganondorf a bit envious of, Link sprang up and did a complete turn. He took a deep breath before he asked a simple question. It was so very like Link that Ganondorf had a hard time not smiling.

"What about the tektites? Is there nothing left for our sisters?" Link asked with clear desperation in his tone.

With a sigh, Ganondorf stood and dusted his clothes off. "None," he stated, "The talus ruined all of it before it was destroyed."

Much to his disapproval, Link pursed his lips in a pout. Quickly the boy turned away and unconsciously moved to rub his scar. Ganondorf in turn rubbed the back of his neck. He knew what Link was thinking. Trying to keep the Prince's spirit up, he decided that some praise was in order.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Even I failed to notice the sleeping talus. But regardless, you did an excellent job hunting the tektites. There were a few sloppy moves, and I expect better next time, but you did an excellent job against that many."

That seemed to do the trick. Link quickly turned to face his ruler and though he wasn't ecstatic, he didn't seem as disheartened either.

"Now come. We need to return. It's nearly noon and I'm sure we'll have an earful once Aaroot sees us."

Link grimaced at the thought, but quietly he followed his King to the horses who had taken what little shade they could find under a small out cropping. But Ganondorf didn't miss how Link kept glancing between the witches and the sand beneath his feet.

Ganondorf gave a quiet sigh as he wiped some sweat from his brow. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoo-boy! I was not expecting this. This is the case of when a chapter goes out of control and writes itself. It was simply supposed to be a little segment to bridge between the last chapter and Link heading to the castle. Just a little something to show a bit more of his bond with Ganondorf. But wow… What happened?**

 **So, a little disclaimer!** **I reserve full right to change/ edit my story at anytime** **. This chapter, for taking off as it did, was difficult because I didn't want to give too much away. The Twinrova gave some explanation as to what happened during Link's Blood Ritual, but obviously there's more to it/ they could be hiding something. I'm not totally happy with it, and some details might clash with what I might do later, so this chapter or previous chapters may see some edits. But, long and short of it, I felt a little bad making you guys sit and wonder what it was that Link lost so I decided to tease you instead. I hope this gives you some new ideas, because like always I love hearing what you have to say!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **-TFC**


	41. Chapter 41: Leaving with a Heavy Heart

**A/N: Haha, this** _ **totally**_ **isn't late! Apologies for the lag, but it's here now.**

 **And** **Thank You, Thank You, Thank You** **everyone! This story has reached over 100 reviews! Quite frankly, I never imagined getting that many, so it's a real honor for me to know that so many of you took the time to give me your opinion on the story. It's a special boost that makes me want to keep going. I've been having a hard time keeping up with it all, so knowing that there are devoted, excited readers help me do my best.**

 **So THANK YOU!**

 **You're Awesome!**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _You need to tell him. If you don't, he's going to silently walk away like that stubborn warrior he is without ever knowing how you feel. He may not share your feelings, but still, you should be honest, if only with yourself."_

 **Chapter 41: Leaving with a Heavy Heart**

Nabooru stared blankly up at the glittering stars through the narrow window. It was early in the morning, but she was far too awake to consider sleeping. Her mind was buzzing with so many fears and worries that the best she could manage was fitful tossing and turning. Not even filling the room with the heady incense helped. She liked to blame the fact that her belly was near bursting, but that wasn't the case. Surprisingly, the pregnancy seemed to go well. There was soreness in her back and her feet would sometimes swell, but considering the state of other women, she felt there really was nothing to complain about.

No. What was bothering her was that Link was leaving today.

She didn't want that. She had spent nearly a decade raising the boy and she had always known that he would leave. Spent years preparing him for this. He was ready, everyone knew that. Thing was, she apparently didn't prepare herself well enough. _She_ wasn't ready. And nobody knew that.

A low moan escaped her, and she shifted again. Her little girl was picking up on her anxiety and decided to give a sharp kick for it.

"Settle down already," Nabooru muttered, but she wasn't sure who she was talking to; her baby or herself.

Laying her head back on the thread-bare pillow, she closed her eyes. Rest is what she needed. Even though she got a larger portion of food, carrying the child sapped all that energy and then some. Three sisters had unfortunately miscarriage because of the lack of food. Terrible, but the sternness of Gerudo belief carried the unfortunate mothers through their grief. But secretly, Nabooru doubted she could make it through a horror like that. As devoted as she was to Link, she already knew how attached to her little girl she was becoming. It was an incredible insight, and she had tried explaining the feeling to Link multiple times.

On those precious occasions, Link would give her a small, timid smile and nod his head, though Nabooru could tell he really didn't understand. As intuitive as the boy was, it appeared matters of motherhood were lost on him. But still, he enjoyed lightly resting his ear against her belly. As she would gently brush his hair, she witnessed the myriad of emotions that would pass across his face. Sometimes it was elation and his blue eyes would light up in wonder and hope. But soon after it would be like a noose was tied around his neck and his lips would turn to a grimace as he squeezed his eyes shut. Simply put, it looked like he was in pain when he listened to his younger sister's heartbeat.

"He'll be OK," Nabooru whispered as she brushed her fingers across her eyes.

The thing she really didn't like about her pregnancy? How freaking emotional she had become. Tahnra relentlessly teased her about how quickly she would switch between emotions now, instead of being the simple, stoic girl she was. By the Desert Goddess, she wouldn't ever get the proper respect now after _that_ particular meltdown.

Now extremely irritated about that memory, Nabooru sat up properly. Quickly she covered her mouth as the acid ran up her throat. Through pure stubbornness Nabooru swallowed the morning sickness back down. Not the brightest idea, but she didn't care at the moment. As quietly as she could, she stood up and wobbled to the door. Her age-mates were thankfully dead asleep.

As she silently padded through the hallways, she couldn't help but notice how quiet everything was. It was like the spirits of their ancestors had laid a blanket of gloom over the Fortress, as if they were saying, "We went through these sufferings before you. Toughen up."

"Yeah, well… I'm not you." Nabooru felt a little silly saying that so spitefully to the empty hallway, but still, she continued onward. Where she was going, she didn't care. But in a few minutes, she found herself standing on one of the rooftops. Stretching her neck back, she watched the glittering stars high above. Their shine was starting to fade in the early light. Part of her was grateful for the sun, but another wanted it to turn back and leave her alone. To turn back the hourglass and give her another ten years with her boy.

Looking up at the tallest point behind her, she saw him. He was standing next to King Ganondorf and slowly moving through the sword dance with complete ease. She was somewhat jealous at how calm Link appeared. His sword rose and dipped in perfect coordination with the King's and Nabooru stayed entranced by their performance. She wasn't aware until wind blasted her hair in her face that she was crying. For some reason that realization made her want to cry harder; So she did. Just barely did she manage to keep from making any sound, as that would have been absolutely mortifying, but still, she continued to watch in awe and refused to move even when she heard other residents exit the Fortress.

As Link replaced his scimitars, he finally looked down. He was about to cross his arms but froze when he caught sight of Nabooru. He then quickly looked up to King Ganondorf and said a few short words. The King didn't bother to turn his head to answer. But a few seconds after, Link was scrambling down the ladder and leaping across the roofs until he stood before her.

His eyebrows shot up in concern and Nabooru had a fleeting moment of panic. How awful did she look with a tear-stained face and wind-tousled hair? But Link then quirked his lips and quipped, "Hello ugly! Did ya take a walk through the molduga nests or something?"

That brat!

Nabooru felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Really? Is that how you speak to an elder?"

"What elder?" Link asked, an unabashed grin stretching his face as he shaded his eyes with one hand. Mockingly, he turned his head left and right as he continued to pull at Nabooru's heartstrings. "I don't see no old woman around here. Just a glowing soon-to-be-mother!"

"Glowing!?" Nabooru slapped a hand across her eyes, trying to be exasperated. But Din, her lips wouldn't stay straight! With a small smile of her own she retorted, "If you consider this state to be glowing, then I better be brighter than Din's mighty sun by the time this ordeal is over."

She looked down to find Link giving her a toothy smile. Curse those blue eyes, they were just too drop dead gorgeous! She reached out and pulled Link in. He didn't bother resisting until she began running her knuckles hard across his head. Speaking loudly over his complaints, she said, "And what'd'ya mean 'soon-to-be'? I already _am_ a mother! Or else you want to claim it was Tahnra who had to change those sheets when you wet the bed?"

She grinned as the perfect shot was fired. Link's face turned a bright red and he faltered in trying to beat her hands away. Seeing the opportunity, Nabooru decided to give him one last _hard_ noogie before suddenly dropping him. Link stumbled a step before righting himself, all the while Nabooru chuckled.

With a wave of her hand she beckoned him over. He hesitantly came, and she smugly smiled. So he didn't have a come-back? But that was OK. Ever so gently she pulled him into a proper hug, and Link instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Shivers were sent down her spine and Nabooru lazily ran her fingers through Link's long hair. It really was quite beautiful. Where hers was coarse and difficult to manage, his was fine and silky; A lot like the wheat fields she saw in Hyrule.

Nayru, Farore, and Din, that was the wrong thing to think!

With a tight breath Nabooru gave Link a final tight squeeze then leaned back. She expected him to pull back as well but felt giddy when she realized Link wasn't letting go. Instead he seemed to be trying to bury his face into her chest.

"Down boy! Or else rumors might start spreading that something is wrong," Nabooru tried to make her comment witty but sadly it fell horribly flat. But in a few seconds Link did lift his head up and blink at her.

He said nothing as he stepped back and gently took her hand. Then he folded his other hand on top and simply smiled at her. What he said without words was worth far more than all the written records in the archives, but Nabooru had no way to treasure this moment other than to engrave it in her memory.

She brought her other hand up to cup his chin. Slowly she ran her thumb across his cheek. He closed his eyes, a look of serenity passing over him, if not for the furrowing of his brows. She dropped her hand and immediately flicked her fingers right at that knot.

"You're gonna have permanent wrinkles if ya keep doing that."

Link brought a hand up to the sore and gave her a pouty look, but still he refused to let go of their intertwined fingers. He then shrugged the hurt or the comment away, Nabooru wasn't sure, and turned to walk them both inside. Nabooru obliged. So side-by-side and still holding hands they entered the dark halls of the Fortress together for the last time.

* * *

"Hey, Link," a timid voice called out.

Link looked up from tying his last bundle to see his age-mates crowding the doorway. Surprisingly, it was Dalia who was standing in front, with Riju and Pearle on either side. In each of their hands was a small bundle of cloth.

Raising his eyebrows, Link asked, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you had left for the fields already."

Riju, who had been staring off to the side suddenly snapped her head up. With her eyes darkening like a thunderous sky, she snapped, "You idiot! We're here to see you off and to… well…"

Her voice pattered off and she fingered the package in her hands. Dalia quickly looked between her sisters, her mouth a small 'o'. Then she interlocked her arms with both Riju and Pearle and dragged everyone to stand before Link. Dalia quickly sat on the floor to face him properly. Proudly holding up her bundle, she quickly explained.

"You won't be here for New Life Day, so we thought to give you your presents early. We planned on doing it last night, but you came back so late."

Startled, Link blinked his eyes several times. A small frown formed on his face and he looked away. He wasn't about to tell them, but he knew they were going to do this. A lot of the tribe wanted to see him last night, but he entirely skipped going to the Dining Hall to avoid everyone. For some reason it hurt too much to try and make a big deal out of leaving. He knew he couldn't slip away unnoticed, but to be given so many pleading salutations made it that much harder to leave his home. So it was easier to avoid it all in the first place.

"Link?" Dalia asked, hesitantly.

Brought out of his troubled reflections, Link dared to look Dalia in the eye. Her face was crest fallen and her hands trembled, but there was something akin to worry in her rare green eyes. His hands moved without him knowing it, and suddenly they were wrapped around hers.

With deepfelt gratitude, Link whispered, "Thank you, Dalia. Thank you." Blinking rapidly, he said, "But I don't have anything to give you. I'm sorry."

"That's OK!" Pearle spoke up now. She rested a hand lightly on his knee as she leaned forward. "We know you've been really, really busy. We just… really wanted to do this. Just so that when New Life Day does come around you can still celebrate it."

Suddenly she was pulled into a hug, along with Riju and Dalia.

"Whoa!" Riju shouted as she was tipped off-balance.

The whole group crashed into the floor, the girls laying haphazardly on top of Link. They tried scrambling off, but Link held them tightly. Light laughter escaped him and each of the girls looked at the other in turn, then back down at Link. It was Riju who grinned first. Snaking her hand through, she managed to grasp his pointed ear.

"OK, girls! Tickle time!"

Instantly, Pearle and Dalia moved to better positions. Link tried inching away, but Riju keep a good grip on his ear. She then shouted, "Uh-un! You ain't getting away this time!"

But still, Link tried fighting them off. It was difficult though. Dalia had certainly gotten stronger and Pearle was fast. And of course, Riju was a persistent pain in the ear. It was several minutes later when the foursome was sprawled out on the floor wheezing. But still, their giggles could be heard from out in the hallway.

It was Mother Heruta who pushed the curtain aside. "Alright, all of you," she clapped her hands to get their attention. "You've had your fun. Link needs to finish packing and the rest of you need to get to work. There's lots to be done."

Link sat up, worry flashing across his face. "How late is it?" he asked.

"Not so late for you to say a proper good-bye to your age-mates," Mother said with a knowing smile.

Folding his legs under him, Link faced his sisters. By now all of them were sitting properly and had somehow grabbed their packages. They presented them to him again, and gratefully, Link took them one-by-one.

"It's a whetstone," Pearle explained. "I know you already have one, but this one I carved your name into the side. I hope you find it useful."

"Thank you," Link whispered as he brought her in for a tight hug. Pearle was always looking out for him. She had an unexplainable knack for giving him the right things at the right time.

Next was Dalia. Her package was lighter and smaller. She quickly explained in a voice slightly higher than normal, "It's a bracelet made of glass beads and hemp. I know you don't wear these kinds of things very often, but it's something I hope reminds you of home, so you don't feel so homesick."

Her cute smile was so sincere, that Link had to force himself to not tremble. He would miss Dalia's soft and quiet assurances. Her hug was just what he needed; soft, warm, and caring.

Finally, it was Riju's turn. Her package was quite flat. Stubbornly, she warned, "Be careful with that. It's a mirror. Made it myself, and it took nearly a dozen tries. So don't you dare break it!"

With a wry grin, Link gently took her gift. He knew Riju would follow through with her unspoken threat if it happened to break.

"I'll keep it safe," he promised. With those words he pulled her into a hug as well. Unsurprisingly, Riju nearly choked the life out of him with how tightly she held him. But it was only a few short seconds before she broke away.

She choked out as she put a smile on, "Good luck!"

* * *

"Good luck!"

"Prince Link, do your best!"

"We believe in you, Prince Link!"

Link finally allowed his hand to drop as his horse rounded the canyon corner and out of sight of the crowd. Their well-wishes still pounded the cliffside and his ears, but slowly, ever slowly, did Link tip his head forward. Out of sight of everyone but the guards and his King, Link finally dared to release his emotions. Tightly, as if his horse had suddenly started crow-hopping, he gripped the reins. First, his hands trembled, then his shoulders, then his whole body was wracked with shudders. Through clenched teeth he breathed and somehow, _somehow_ he didn't cry. It still took Link several minutes to wrest control of his emotions and the whole time he was under scrutiny by King Ganondorf.

Once Link was sitting properly in the saddle, Ganondorf peeled his eyes away. In the ever-stoic voice the man asked, "Are you finished?"

"Yes, my King," Link answered without a single trembling note.

"Good," Ganondorf replied with his eyes fixed firmly on the path before them. "Because you have a long road ahead of you."

" _Yes, sir,_ " Link spoke smoothly in Hylian.

As much as he wanted to, he refused to turn his head back around. Instead, he stayed silent, while inside his jumbled thoughts constantly switched between Proper Hylian greetings and the Gerudo mantras. It wasn't until Link reached the seventh and final mantra that his mask slipped the tiniest bit.

 _I am a child of the desert. The desert will always be my home though I may travel to foreign lands._

Giving his cheek a sharp bite, Link returned to the fourth mantra.

 _I am a child of the desert. I know my duties and I will complete them to my upmost capability._

Hoping to distract himself, Link urged his horse forward so he could be in line with his King.

"King Ganondorf," Link began with a hesitant flicker of his eyes. The man only gave a slight inclination of his head for him to continue. Swallowing away the soreness in his throat, Link asked, "Do you really think you'll be able to weed out all those responsible for the Queen's death in just two weeks?"

A spark was ignited in the man's eyes and he sharply swung his head around. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was as if he had a second thought. Snapping it shut, he simply gave Link a long, draw-out stare. Link wasn't able to hold the intense gaze for long and quickly dipped his head in submission. Once the dark vein throbbing along Ganondorf's green-tinted jawbone relaxed, he spoke easily. It was in what Link had dubbed the 'conversational voice'. It made Link's ears tingle as the soft words cut him to his core.

It was a mistake.

It was a big mistake to question his King.

"Don't forget, Prince Link, we're looking for those _most_ responsible. But what will happen is simply just rewards for the crimes they have committed."

Link frowned. He knew he was being reckless, but since he had gone this far, he had to make sure. "And what about those not responsible? How do-"

"Make no mistake," Ganondorf uttered. It was eerie how calm the man looked if it wasn't for the shadow of madness dancing in the dark recesses of his eyes. And yet he spoke with such practiced ease that by his tone of voice the duo simply could have been talking about the bright sunshine, but their current topic of choice was anything but warm. "Hyrule in it's entirety is responsible for all Gerudo suffering. It just that I'm making sure this latest wrongdoing will not simply slip into the history books without acknowledgement. Despite the eons that have passed, I-"

Link's furrowed brows shot up in worry as Ganondorf hunched over in labored breathing. It was a terrifying moment as the King's skin fluctuated between a tannish hue and a deep, sickly black color. But as suddenly as it began, it ended. Ganondorf took one final deep breath then let it out slowly. Link cocked his head and darted his eyes forward. As intensely as Ganondorf was staring forward, he was worried his King sensed something that Link couldn't.

"Whatever happens, Prince Link," Ganondorf's voice sounded surprisingly weak and gentle. But still, Link perked his ears at the instructions. "Follow your orders. I'm giving you permission to do as you see fit after I leave Hyrule. But never forget the goals that we share."

Instantly, Link straitened. Bringing his hand in the formal Gerudo salute, he said resolutely, "Yes, my King. I will not fail."


	42. Chapter 42: Picori Parade

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Talon, what happened?"_

 **Chapter 42: Picori Parade**

There wasn't much that caught Link's interest as he traveled along the muddy roads of Hyrule. It was the same flat plains and winding roads he had seen before, but they didn't have the same appeal to him when compared to his first trip into this plentiful land. Many farmers were out preparing their fields, so Link got used to the numerous stares he received. The one mildly interesting thing he did note was that the grass was turning from early spring green to a dull winter's brown the further they traveled north. But when they passed a particular thicket of trees Link cocked his head in confusion.

He continued to stare into the trees for so long that Rubolson moved her horse closer to the young prince. With one hand on her trident, she lowly asked him, "What's wrong, Prince Link?"

A little startled, Link snapped to attention. Quickly, he pointed and answered her question with one of his own. "What is that under the trees? The white stuff that looks like piled glass shards?"

Rubolson narrowed her eyes then an extremely unorthodox expression crossed her face. Something like a grin quivered at her lips. Link wasn't sure how to react to her sudden change.

"It's snow," Rubolson chuckled. Then she quickly moved back into position as the threat of danger was past.

"Snow," Link muttered. He felt a bit foolish now that he knew what it was, but he felt like no one could really blame him. He'd only ever seen it once before when on a training camp deep in the canyons, and that was from far away. A rare storm had passed by during the night and in the early morning there was a light, white dusting at the very tallest of cliffs.

So with a shake of his head, Link refocused on the path before him. Though a childish part of him wanted to stop and explore that thicket and the white treasure within, he knew that such a desire was imprudent and there were more important things to be done. Like reviewing the proper phrases to be said at the banquet for the millionth time.

Onward the group traveled. Link was positioned in the center, with two guards on either side. Behind him was another guard driving the wagon they purchased at the first town they came to. Link was rather grateful for it, as it meant there was more room on his horse. He didn't have a lot, per say. He was all too aware of the humble life the Gerudo led after his first excursion, but Aaroot did make it clear that certain items would be needed for a variety of reasons. But more important than for his own benefit was the need for taking the supplies back to the Fortress. That was the wagon's intended purpose, and Link was determined to send it back home overflowing. But to do that they had to first reach Castletown.

Link could see the tall plateau of Lon-lon Ranch and instinctively curled his hands. It seemed as if he hadn't seen Naomi in years. He wondered if she was alright. From what information they received from their soloing traders it appeared that Gerudo and the businesses they dealt with were the recipients of intensified prejudices. Link dearly hoped Naomi was OK. Of all the people, she had sacrificed so much to try and fit into Hyrule. For Lon-lon to receive such backlash simply because she was a hard-working farmer's wife seemed wholly unfair.

So it was with great surprise that Link found the ranch as busy and plentiful as never before. The lower fields had many cattle grazing while the paddocks above held nearly three dozen horses. Link was the first to get off his own horse, but as he led it to the barns, he was surprised to find that they too were filled with horses. Inside he saw a man shoveling manure into a wheelbarrow.

Hesitantly, Link called out in Hylian, "Excuse me, but-"

"Eh? Whose there!?" The man burst out of the stall with the shovel raised at a poor attempt of intimidation. Link wasn't impressed. With sweat-slicked hair, uneven sideburns, a quivering handlebar mustache, and ungainly large brows that twitched nervously, the man certainly had a face that was nothing short of insignificant. In fact, the only thing Link found significant were the man's small, round and beady eyes. They weren't the eyes of a warrior, but more of a scared rat. It made Link even less impressed with the man.

"I'm looking for Naomi," Link answered with his hands lowered in peace. This man seemed high strung enough, so Link didn't want to give him any reason to do something irrational, like attacking.

The man's face scrunched in suspicion. "Naomi, huh? What do you want with that woman?"

Link was taken aback by the blatant disgust the man spoke with. Before he could say anything in her defense, Link felt, more than saw, the shadow fall over him. Instead of turning around, Link found more amusement in seeing the ranch hand's whole body go limp at the sight of the Gerudo king.

"We're the Gerudo envoy. We made previous arrangements with Lon-lon Ranch for their hospitality," Ganondorf spoke in quiet, but affluent, Hylian which was no less impressive to Link's ears.

Apparently, the ranch hand heard the same undertone of order and quickly straightened. Still with a frown, he pointed behind them, "Naomi should be in the far back of the paddocks."

Ganondorf didn't oblige the little man with a thank-you as he glided away, so Link gave a quick bob of the head before leading his horse away from the barns. His ears twitched though, when he heard the mutterings of the ranch-hand.

"Good riddance to you Gerudo, and let me get back to my job."

A wide frown stretched across Link's face, but he didn't dare mention the man's impudence to King Ganondorf. Something as petty as that wasn't worth being riled up about.

His ire was quickly washed away once he saw Naomi. Like they were told, she was in the far paddocks, but something must have alerted her of their arrival, because she was hurrying toward them. Once within speaking distance, she dipped her head in respect toward King Ganondorf. Though when she smiled at him, Link frowned.

In perfect Gerudo, she greeted the envoy, "Hello, King Ganondorf. It's… good to see you."

She faltered a bit when he gave no immediate reply back. Unabashedly, she flickered her eyes over the man. The tightness around her eyes and lips that Link had noticed earlier, grew more pronounced. Boldly, she placed her hands behind her back and said, "The court will have a heyday once they see you, my King."

Link's eyes widened in either fear or shock, he wasn't sure. But saying something like that wasn't just bold, it was borderline stupid. Quickly, he looked to Ganondorf to see his reaction. There wasn't even a flicker over his face, as he merely shrugged and brought a hand up to brush his horse's neck.

In an overly detached tone he said, "I don't care what those mongrels think. This was simply the price I had to pay for Ruvano."

At the mention of the late Queen, Naomi's face crumbled. After biting her lip, she took a deep breath. In a jumble of fervent words, the Gerudo wife spoke, "I'm so- I'm so sorry, Ganondorf. I know I'm terribly late in saying it, but I truly am saddened by… her passing. I've done what you asked, but I'm sorry. I couldn't glean much from anyone. By now, most of the information has dried up."

"So I've heard," Ganondorf rumbled. Link fidgeted from foot to foot. The waves of displeasure were nearly palpable.

Naomi quickly picked up on the disquiet and after only a moment's hesitation, sprang into action. Quickly turning on her heel she said, "I've prepared an area for you. There's clean water and some grain for the horses."

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Link noted that his King wrested his emotions under control. With a firm nod of his head the man moved forward with Prince Link quickly falling in line. As Naomi had explained, a proper campsite was set up with a trough of water with several extra filled buckets on the side. A second trough was filled with hay and grain and posts were nailed to the sides to make hitching the horses that much easier. On the other side was a cleaned-out fire pit with a stack of dry wood ready for burning.

After viewing the area with a critical eye, Ganondorf nodded his head in satisfaction. Passing Naomi by to hitch his horse, he smoothly said, "Thank you, Naomi. You may leave now."

Naomi bobbed her head in acknowledgement, but instead of leaving to attend to other duties, she walked over to Link. Link wasn't sure how to react. He was overjoyed at seeing Naomi. Knowing she was so near to Castletown made the whole situation easier to deal with. But now when he looked at her, he couldn't help but recall those few times he came with Ruvano last year to drop off supplies in their wagon. That was a whole lifetime ago, and so much had changed, not the least of which was his magic. His voice was another matter entirely.

Unable to look her in the eye, Link fiddled with the reins. Pale and calloused hands came to gently still the fidgety movements. Link flinched at the touch and the hands moved to pull away but Link surprised both them when he suddenly reached out to grasp Naomi. Squeezing her tough hands tightly, Link finally looked up.

With a half-hearted smile that was more like a grimace, Link fluently spoke in Hylian, "Hello, Naomi. It's good to see you."

A myriad of emotions passed over the woman's eyes, making them shine like brightly polished amber. Her face settled into a calm, comforting, motherly look with a soft smile. Gently, she pulled him into a hug. Releasing a deep breath she didn't realize she held, she replied in Gerudo, "Oh Link. It's so good to see you too."

She didn't say anything more, and Link was grateful for it. There were no words of sympathy, no agonizing prostrations, unveiled airs of expectation, or even pointless questions as to how he was feeling. It was just simply Naomi, the wife and mother of Hylians here to comfort a little boy. And Link had never felt so childish in a very long time. If he could stop time, he would. This single moment of being tucked in the arms of such a loving and caring woman was worth more than all the rupees in the Credit Houses' coffers.

Sadly, the moment was broken by Link's horse whickering behind him and gently tugging on his braided hair. Link broke off the hug to venomously reclaim his precious golden locks. Naomi chuckled and offered, "Your horse is pretty impatient. Here, I'll help you guys with unsaddling."

Link rubbed his throat, which had become constricted. Out of unconscious habit he fingered the blazing white scar. Naomi took note of the heinous mark and internally shuddered. She wasn't one to immediately turn to the Goddesses, but this time she wholeheartedly offered her thanks to them for saving Link's life.

Realizing she was in his way, Naomi quickly stepped to the side and had to stifle a laugh as she watched the horse nearly bolt out of his hands in eager anticipation of the food. With a grumble, Link steadied the horse and swiftly tied it to a post. Naomi then materialized next to him and began to loosen the various straps and bags. As she worked at one particularly tight knot, she tried thinking of things to speak about. The troupe this time was surprisingly quiet, but as she had noticed earlier, this was not a group meant to dance and swindle their way into Castletown. The King's presence, as well as the head commander's, gave the entire group a sense of grave importance. No jovial banter would be found here.

So Naomi was at a loss. With her sisters she would gossip and complain about the various peoples that would visit Lon-lon, but she suspected that such trivial matters would only turn into dry reports to her King. Luckily, Link was the one to help her fill the awkward, silent void.

In a dry, raspy voice that Naomi noticed Link was perturbed by, he asked, "Who is that man working the barns? I've never seen him before."

Scrunching her face into a frown, she stated distastefully in Gerudo, "Oh, that's Ingo. He's Talon's older cousin, but he's unmarried. We needed some extra help this summer, so he weaseled his way in here."

Link paused in lifting one of his stuffed saddle bags in surprise. With that characteristic Gerudo bluntness, he commented, "Sounds like the two of you don't get along."

An odd sort of growl escaped the back of Naomi's throat. "Yeah, well he feels entitled to the ranch. It's some business to do with their fathers and some long-ago bet that was made. It's ridiculous, and I just wish that man would leave my family alone."

There was a note of finality to her words as Naomi placed the saddle on the ground. Something akin to a grin graced Link's features as he passed her a curry comb. With a grateful chuckle, Naomi took it and with a long sigh, she shook her head much like how the horse shook its mane.

"Whatever he does won't matter though. Talon's made sure to check it out and by every whit of the law he owns the ranch. Ingo won't get a single rupee's worth other than his wage."

"He's not a very likeable man," Link agreed. He had taken his own brush and began gently massaging the horse's front legs and chest.

As she flicked away a small clod of dirt, Naomi changed the subject. "Your Hylian has gotten pretty good, Link. Care to show me more of it?"

Link frowned, but as he was on the other side of the horse, Naomi didn't see. Stopping himself from sighing, he politely asked, in Hylian, "What would you like to hear?"

"Hmmm, how about a poem? Like the Picori Parade?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to grin or groan. Picori Parade was one of the poems Aaroot relentlessly drilled into his head. It contained many of the peculiar Hylian nuances, so it was easy to slip into a heavy accent even if one was careful. He was confident in his repetition of it, but even so Link started off slowly.

"Picori, Picori,

Where art thou?

The rain has stopped,

The sun is shining,

Day has begun.

Picori, Picori,

Come play with me.

Mother is gone,

Father is working,

I'm alone, you see.

Picori, Picori,

Sound the flute of fun.

Let's start the parade,

Shout for hooray,

And dance the time away.

Picori, Picori,

Run away, now.

Father's back,

But Mother's still gone

And the sun has finally set.

Picori, Picori

Hide yourself for now.

I'll come seek you an'ther day,

And hopefully then

I'll find Mother too."

Link let out a sigh of relief. He relaxed his jaw and popped his lips for good measure. Hylian wasn't difficult for him anymore, but it still didn't roll off the tongue as naturally as Gerudo. And that poem wasn't a favorite either. Maybe its innocence was lost on him since Aaroot had to explain the context and background of the children's rhyme for him to properly sound out the right words. But still, there was something darkly depressing about the poem, which was only emphasized by the childish giggles Link imagined most often accompanied the lyrics.

Naomi excitedly clapped her hands. "Very good!" she praised in Hylian, "You enunciated everything perfectly. If I only had one complaint, it would be that you don't seem to enjoy repeating that poem."

Link shrugged. He had moved to the horse's back leg, where Naomi was. Barring his personal repulsed feelings for the rhyme, he gave the easy answer, "Aaroot made me repeat that one more than a thousand times one week."

A grimace formed on Naomi's face, "Yuck. I'm pretty sure Malon's sung it that many times, but that was for pure enjoyment when she was young."

Faintly Link smiled, but he didn't say anything more. Instead he chose to be preoccupied with untangling a knot in the tail.

Hoping to keep their conversation alive, Naomi asked, "So, how goes your music? Have you created any new songs?"

Naomi and Link both suddenly sprang out of the way as the horse stomped both it's hind legs. With quick reassurances, Link cooed at the horse while tentatively patting her rear. Then he untangled the comb that had gotten stuck in the tail. He felt a little bad for jerking the brush so hard. It's just that he had been dreading this question for days now.

Trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, Link replied quietly, "No. I've been too busy."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't like he hadn't created songs during busy times as well. He just didn't want Naomi to find out about his lack-luster ability. A fear had encroached upon him over the months. He wasn't entirely sure what to tell the woman who had solved his faltering magical music in the past. Could he say that the music they had shared so freely and harmoniously had dried up to become a barren wasteland of painful memories and hellish nightmares? That his magic was faulty, even though he was the Prince and had been tutored at a young age to control it perfectly? What would she think? What could she possibly say to make the situation better?

Naomi frowned. There was something off about Link. She couldn't say she knew him well, but she had always felt like there was a sense of comradery and candidness to their relationship. She was in no way his mother, but she felt as if she had taken the role of a close mentor to the boy. Though their moments together were sparse and often years apart, those minutes they had she felt she had always seen the whole of Link. He wasn't a child used to hiding his face, and his emotions would bleed so beautifully into his music.

But now there was a wall. She hadn't even heard a hint or desire to sing or make merry come from him. Which was strange, because compared to his visit last year he would constantly seek her out to improve his Hylian or to showcase a new ditty inspired by the goings on of Castletown residents.

But now?

It seemed like she was talking to a young Ganondorf all over again. Oh, she remembered those days quite well. The boy brooding in their room, his bright fiery hair a backdrop to his golden eyes that held a noble conviction. He was always softly spoken as he carefully tried out new orders. Even when she unashamedly tried teasing him as any other age-mate would he would simply brush off the childish wantonness. Perhaps it was because of the war that made him so strict, but somehow that ash-grey face their leader wore had been painted over Link's own vibrant core.

Naomi bit the corner of her lip. Of all the people in the world, Link and Malon were the two she especially didn't want to be touched by conflict. But, as she examined Link who had gone back to gently pulling out tangles, he was already scarred, both literally and figuratively. And Naomi was far too late to do anything about it. A part of her wanted to yell at her leader for turning Link into such a colorless, malleable figure, but she knew that would do nothing. Ganondorf was only doing what he thought was best. He had survived through such atrocities by cutting his feelings off, so he simply taught Link to do the same, and she couldn't fault him for that.

She grumbled though, at the overwhelming sense of disgruntlement coming in waves from everyone, even Link. It was as if the boy took no joy in being in Hyrule, which, compared to his earlier self, he couldn't get enough of it. Undoubtedly, the tragic incident served to hinder Link's positivity toward the Goddess-blessed land, and if she knew her sisters well enough, they had plenty of unfavorable things to say about the residents. _That_ certainly wouldn't skew the poor boy's sense of forgiveness.

Naomi sighed. She was firmly trapped between two sleeping Gorons, as the saying went. It was frustrating, and she wasn't prepared at all. She had thought Link would cry in her arms when he saw her, and she was more than happy to provide that shoulder. But all indications Link gave showed he didn't need or want her shoulder for support. Apparently Ganondorf had trained him to stand on his own, which was admirable, but also very heart-wrenching.

"Hey, Link," Naomi placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't jump, thankfully, but simply turned to her with an expressionless face. Swallowing away that sudden lump in her throat, she thumbed toward the barns and explained, "I've got some things I've gotta go take care of. I'll see ya'll after the sun sets."

"OK," Link nodded his head. A graceful smile parted his lips, and a ghost of the child she knew stared back at her. In that throaty whisper he said, "See you later."

Naomi opened her mouth to say something, anything, but sadly nothing came to mind. She only snapped out of her stupor when she saw Link's eyebrows rise in questioning. Trying to twitch her mouth into a smile, Naomi hurriedly backed away and left the group.

Done with his own chores, Link set about helping the others fix the camp site. Sunset was still several hours away, and if this was a normal troupe, they would have immediately set out for Castletown. But Ganondorf had warned that they couldn't arrive this late at the castle. They would have to make their appearance in the morning.

After Link had rolled out his blanket, he joined the others in sitting around the fire. Instead of gazing into the flames, Link watched the light fade from the sky. It was a very pretty blue that melted into purple and in the west the orange sun blazed. Link couldn't help but frown at the sunset. In the fortress it was nearly impossible to see the sun sink below the horizon due to the tall and twisting canyons, but he wasn't sure seeing the sun fade so quickly was enjoyable. In a way it was almost unsettling how a celestial body could slowly and simply disappear.

Link suddenly hunched over, flattening his chest against his legs and hiding his head as a gust of wind whistled in his ears. Before moving to sit up, he peeked over his arm to look at Rubolson who was sitting next to him.

Nonchalantly, she laid her trident back in her lap and began polishing the end like she was before the sneak attack. Under hooded eyes and a feral grin she asked him, "What are you thinking about that's got you looking so constipated?"

Brushing some of his long bangs out of his eyes, Link glanced up at the sky. He debated for a moment before gesturing at the full moon that was just beginning to rise. Speaking in Proper Hylian, he said, "I was thinking about the inevitability of life."

Rubolson paused in her repetitive movements to stare at Link. That feral grin turned to one of snarky assurance. "Aye, like a proper scholarly lad, am I right?" she drawled in Common Hylian, which made her comeback all the funnier.

"Aye," Link chuckled as he folded his hands behind his head and flopped to the ground.

The air was filled with the quiet rasping of whetstones and shuffling of papers. Two other guards had followed the commander's example and set about sharpening their already deadly blades. One was diligently watching the fire and occasionally stirring the pot of dinner. The other two guards were stationed several paces away, alert and with their glaives at the ready. Ganondorf was seated on Link's right, carefully reading through the prepared documents and otherwise ignoring the mundane things happening around him.

Link was mildly surprised he wasn't rapid-firing questions at him in order to correct any flaws in the Prince's behavior. But the air was calm and silent. There was only a cool breeze, the faint chirping of birds, the crackling of the fire, and the sounds of tame beasts in the paddocks. It felt as if Lon-lon Ranch was in its own separate world.

He couldn't help but imagine what that might be like. A peaceful world where animals simply grazed and where people could sit around campfires and talk about nothing more than an interesting cloud they had seen. A world where he wasn't being thrown into the lynel's arena. His fingers brushed against the scar on his chest. He faintly wondered how many scars he would receive before he'd be released to go back home.

"You're going to do fine, Prince Link."

Link turned to look at Rubolson who had put on her stern face. He recognized the look. It wasn't her cocky grin, but it wasn't the boiling look of disappointment either. It was the face where she hadn't reached her wit's end, but she was tired of repeating the same information.

Sitting back up Link folded both his arms and legs crosswise. He allowed a playful smile to dance at his lips even though his blue eyes reflected fire. In his breathy voice he insisted, "I know that!" Shrugging his shoulders he coolly stated, "I just wonder how many more scars I'll get by the time this is all over."

Rubolson's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she glanced at her King. Ganondorf was completely ignoring their conversation. Receiving no information there, she put down her trident and fingered her own myriad of scars on her body.

"That's the trick, isn't it? To fight with what you have and to only receive those wounds that prove you were in battle. Nothing more, nothing less."

Quietly, Link agreed. He began tapping his knee, though Rubolson observed it wasn't out of anxiety but more of a simple tic of contemplation.

With hawk-like eyes she looked down at him and asked, "So what are the weapons that you have?"

"You mean besides _Tuo Hari_ and _Wala Rayna_?" Link asked, innocently referring to his duel-blades. Rubolson patiently waited for the Prince to continue as she could see how he bared his fangs. "My speed. Though my scar prevents me from speaking quickly that will only serve to help me in the long run. Because my opponents will likely look down on me for this handicap that means I can take my time in answering. And because of my training I know a lot more about how a Hylian thinks, than a Noble will in how a Gerudo thinks. Though I'm playing on the opposing field, I still have the advantage with words."

Leaning back, Rubolson gave Link a critical smile. Carefully she said, "Well said, Prince Link. You're turning your potential weakness into a strength. Even better, you're turning your adversaries' nature against them. That's a decisive move. I warn you though, don't overexpose your abilities."

"Another word of caution, Prince Link," Link and Rubolson both turned to King Ganondorf who finally put away the papers. Link quietly waited until Ganondorf chose to speak. Eventually, he revealed his wisdom, "Don't be overconfident. The court of Hyrule has had centuries of battles within the walls of Hyrule Castle. Though some may be young, if they've lived in that environment, make no mistake that they're experts at playing these games."

A frown stretched across Link's face. He knew the others couldn't hear but he couldn't stop his heart from thumping erratically at that statement. His leather necklace felt hot against his skin. He never took the pendent off but, somehow, he now felt chained by the princess's gift.

"I understand," he whispered.

More than anything, Link wanted to wear the same face King Ganondorf did. It was proud but dignified, the level of confidence oozing from just his smile made Link's paltry self-assurance sink. So his words made Link glow.

"But you're ready, Link." Ganondorf began huskily, "Ready to put those nobles in line. Ready to-"

The King immediately cut himself off when they heard someone approach. The guards were on high alert, but Ganondorf waved them down when he recognized the two figures. One was tall and looked burdened down. The other was Link's height and bouncing along the path.

Link had a mini-heart attack when he heard the sharp call of Naomi to Malon. He recognized the sharp, inexcusable order in her tone. It was just like Nabooru's.

"Malon, stop, and walk next to me. And don't you dare drop that."

Malon was at least wise enough to follow her mother's orders, but as they got closer, she seemed to fall a little behind. By the time the two reached the campfire she was peeking out behind her mother's skirt.

"Hello everyone," Naomi said cheerfully. She knelt down and opened her sack. "I figured you would like some different food, so I brought over some vegetables and spices. Oh, and Talon didn't sell all the milk today, so we have some extra bottles if you want that too."

Laying before them were an assortment of carrots, cabbage, cucumbers, potatoes, wheat, and beans, as well as small vials of bright spices. Link's mouth began watering. So their dinner wouldn't be just rehydrated tektite meat. Unfortunately for him, his stomach leapt for joy.

Wisely ignoring Link and his embarrassment, King Ganondorf dipped his head to Naomi. "Thank you, Sister," he rumbled. "We humbly accept."

It seemed as if a heavier burden was lifted off her and Naomi smiled back. "You're very welcome. I only wish there was more I could do, but we're a ranch, not a farm."

"I understand. Having a secure place to sleep is good enough."

There was an awkward pause, but then Naomi pushed Malon before her. "Pass out the bottles, Malon."

The girl's eyes widened, and for a moment it looked as if she would protest. But quickly she passed out the milk with trembling hands. Link couldn't figure out what was wrong, but he thanked her none-the-less.

It wasn't until she was back at her mother's side that she finally collapsed. Ignoring her daughter's dramatics, Naomi continued slicing up the vegetables and adding them to the pot.

"Tektite, right?" she asked, shriveling her nose as the steam wafted the stench her way. "Yeesh, I haven't had that in ages."

One of the guards gave a chuckle and said, "You're welcome to have my portion, as long as I get extra vegetables."

"No thank you, I'll pass." Naomi waved her hand in the air. But she was then distracted by a tug at her arm.

"Hey, Mom. What's tektite taste like?"

That was all the invitation the Gerudo needed. Rubolson energetically insisted that Malon try some, so after some minor protest from Naomi and her words of warning, she scoped some in a bowl.

"You have to let it cool off though."

"OK," Malon said as she carefully held the hot bowl.

It was from there the adults began talking about boring stuff, such as trends in Castletown, whispers from Labrynna, and the persistent rumors of the clans up north. Link half-paid attention, picking up on the most important details, but was more curious at staring at Malon. She looked a lot like her mother, though she certainly got her nose and eyes from her father. But what he found strange was her energetic air. It would manifest in the bouncing of her wavy red hair or the tapping of her fingers, but as soon as she slid her eyes around the group, she would stop and freeze and duck her head. This happened several times until Malon, sensing a lull in the conversation, poked her mom in the side and asked the very innocent question. It was supposed to be a quiet whisper, but it was certainly loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey mom, why is that man's skin green?"

Everyone froze, even the cook. The ladle was being pulled out when its contents were suddenly dumped back into the pot. Link's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'o'. Without turning his head, he glanced at his King.

Naomi, her face bright red, stuttered, "Malon! You-You shouldn't mention things like that."

Malon bit her lip as she cowered under her mother's glare. "But! …O-Okay." She hesitantly glanced back at King Ganondorf, who only tilted his head in acknowledgement.

Setting his finished bottle down, he stared Malon down. The girl turned white when she realized she was being addressed. In his deep, baritone voice, the King of the Gerudo explained, "It's because of a witches' curse."

"Oh." Malon said after a heartbeat. "Those aren't nice witches then."

Link couldn't stop his grin, so brought his own milk bottle to his mouth to hide his reaction. He couldn't agree more.

It was then Malon hastily decided to try the tektite. The poor girl's face twisted into a hideous gag and she looked ready to spit out the foul-tasting monster meat. But Naomi was quick to act.

"Oh no you don't! You wanted it; you eat it! No wasting food."

She mercilessly slapped a hand across her daughter's mouth. When Malon struggled to stand, Naomi then wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her down. By this point, Malon had tears streaming down her face and the guards roared in laughter. Unable to win against her strong mother, the poor, innocent girl swallowed the meat. Naomi took several extra seconds to watch her daughter to make sure she had eaten it before releasing her. Unlike what Link thought she would do, Malon simply sank onto the grass and moaned.

Ignoring the Gerudo's laughter, Malon pitifully cried, "But that's _not_ food!"

Link could only snigger as he happily took his own bowl of tektite meat stew for dinner.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Translation for Link's duel blades are:**

 _ **Tuo Hari –**_ **"Right King"**

 _ **Wala Rayna –**_ **"Left Queen"**

 **How did you like the poem? It's not the greatest, I'm not poetic in the least. But I figured it works for a children's rhyme. I find a lot of those to be seriously sinister once you understand the context behind them. And I thought this would be totally appropriate.**

* * *

 **I am so sorry to you my fellow fans and readers. My goal to be updating weekly seems to be slipping and not for any particular reason. My life is about as free as it possibly can be, as I'm currently living the NEET life. (Believe me, it's not as fun as one might think.)**

 **Truth be told, I've lost a lot of steam. I still want to continue writing this story, but between realizing what a major project I've undertaken, revamping some plot points, becoming obsessed with other fandoms, and just not liking the tonal shift that's happened to T.S., it's become difficult to continue writing. With that said, the new E3 trailer got me pumped and psyched for more Zelda stuff, so I'm pushing myself to do more. This is still a story I want to share, and I just can't leave you all hanging. It's been a bumpy past few months, but I hope you'll still follow along.**

 **Like I said, there's a tonal shift. It's not as bright, happy, and hopeful as the previous arcs were, and it's only going to get more depressing. As Link pointed out, there are more scars to come and I hate it because I love my baby Link. So as a writer I'm absolutely torn over my characters and their futures and just keep hitting the breaks on this story.**

 **So, I don't want to be a beggar, but if there are points you liked, mistakes in the writing, or theories you want to say,** _ **please**_ **, feel free to write a review. Knowing that there are people who really enjoy this story encourages me to write more. I'm going to continue to shoot for more consistent weekend uploads, but we'll see what happens.**

 **Thank you all for being such awesome people and following/ liking/ and reviewing T.S.!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **TFC**


	43. Chapter43:Prince Link Enters Hyrule Cast

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Be careful, Link. I've prepared you as best I could, but the unspoken rule at Hyrule Castle is this: you are either used as someone's tool, or you are the tool master. Make sure you are the master, because you are a tool of the Gerudo, and we are tools of no one but our King Ganondorf."_

 **Chapter 43: Prince Link Enters Hyrule Castle**

Brian Oswald was a simple man. He didn't aspire to be a great knight, so he didn't feel too bad being stuck as a guard at the city gates day after day. Sure, the work could get tedious and it was no fun when nobles pushed past you and peasants complained nonstop. But overall, it was simple work.

Look out for suspicious people and items. Check.

Arrest and confiscate suspicious people and items. Check.

Stand at attention and look important when the commander made his rounds. Check.

Close the gate before the sun went down. To be checked later that day.

A fairly simple life with the good pay of thirty rupees a day. Not too troublesome at all. And it came with the added benefit of having a front row seat of seeing all the great land of Hyrule and beyond had to offer without having to ever step one foot outside the city's walls. No sir-eee. Adventure was not anywhere in Brian Oswald's dictionary. That was the stuff of fairytales to be told to rambunctious little boys, like his own son, before bed.

So it was with a smile of great pleasure that Brian spotted the Gerudo Envoy, happy with the fact that he didn't have to go to the dry desert to see such beauties. They, in fact, came to him in his town. There were six in total, trailing behind two important-looking riders.

"Ah, the Gerudo Prince, here at last," his partner, Nick, said slurring his words somewhat. Like usual, Nick was hammered.

"Stay here," Brian ordered while lightly placing his hand on his fellow arms man's chest. That feather touch was enough to send Nick swaying.

Hurrying to stand in a proper salute, Oswald exclaimed in what he thought was a perfect salutation, "Greetings, My Lord! Do you need an escort to the ca-stle?"

Oswald stuttered the last word in surprise. The famed Gerudo King had pushed back the cowl of his hood to look at him properly, and it sent a thousand chills down his spine. _That isn't right_ , his mind screamed. Struggling to not cringe, Brian couldn't keep the hand holding his spear from trembling. Those eyes were terrifying enough, but with those nearly pure gold eyes staring him down the simple guard felt as if his soul was being seared. But compounding that effect was the unnaturally green tinted skin. Dark veins throbbed along the Gerudo's neck and the green color fluctuated in patches. It was an unsettling sight.

With those looks, Brain half expected to hear a sinister hiss, but the Gerudo King's voice was a lowing sweet, if not a bit haughty.

"I think not. We know our way."

"Um," Brian hoarsely replied. He wasn't expecting that reply. Quickly snapping back to attention, he side-stepped and again saluted the envoy. "Very well. Have a good day, Sir."

And Brian stood that way for a long time. He didn't dare move until the last of the Gerudo guards were snaking their way through the city. For once, it looked like Nick had sobered up enough to not say anything stupid until the persons of note were long out of earshot.

"What in blazes was that beast?" Nick asked. His bloodshot eyes were redder than usual, perhaps since they were so big.

"That was no beast," Brian Oswald said with conviction. An involuntary shudder passed through him as he whispered his next words, " _That_ was a demon."

* * *

"Look, it's the Gerudo envoy."

"They really do have a Hylian boy among them."

"Amazing. I really didn't think they could stoop so low."

"I wonder why he has such long hair."

"Look at those jewels. Who did they rob those from?"

"Don't know. But look at him. He looks so noble riding atop that horse."

"A Gerudo as a noble? Don't make me laugh."

"But… he is a Hylian."

"He's raised by that vicious band of women. How could he possibly be considered noble?"

It was safe to say that Rubolson _hated_ Castletown. As she heard the whispers of the crowd, she couldn't help but throw deathly glares into their midst. What she really wanted to do was throw real daggers, but she figured that would have been a little too brazen especially considering they were trying to make 'peaceful' relations with the stupid Hylians. It was just unfathomable to her how easily the pedestrians dismissed Prince Link.

She darted her eyes to the boy not a pace before her. For a second her heavy scowl turned into a proud smile. Prince Link was doing so well; his head was tall, his back perfectly straight. He kept his sights forward, never veering away from the imposing figure that lead the group. Draped in the finery from his home, he never looked more like the perfect Gerudo Prince. Which is what made the crowd's gossip all the worse. Rubolson had sharp senses, but she knew Link's hearing was far better than hers, so keeping his face as impassive as he was when she knew he heard all what the crowd was saying was impressive. She made a mental note to buy him a Chateau Romani for his good work.

When a particular noisy, brazen, and highly insulting call was shouted at her King and Prince, Rubolson was more than happy to snap her trident down and move her horse between Prince Link and the crowd. She was a hair away from no longer being a passive threat. It was only Prince Link's soft pleadings that she obediently, if not slowly, returned to her position.

"Commander Rubolson, please," Link spoke softly in that breathy voice he had. When she looked at him for the order, she saw his deep blue eyes held a sort of empty mirth that perfectly matched his dry smile. "Return to your position. They're just words, after all."

"But they're trying to demean you, my Prince," Rubolson countered as she pulled her mare back in line. Few things brought the proud woman greater anger than to hear such bald-faced remarks against those she gave her life and loyalty to.

The corner of Prince Link's mouth twitched into a smirk. Rubolson was taken back by such a look on the normally lighthearted Prince. But what he said reinforced her idea of him being the perfect prince.

With a casual shrug of the shoulders he said simply, "He'll understand his mistake eventually." And for the first time rose a hand to acknowledge the crowd as he put on an amiable smile to appease the mongrels.

Taking a deep, meditative breath, Rubolson turned to look into the crowd. This time she didn't glare daggers at the whole but set her poisonous sights on the one foolish individual who dared to sully her leaders. Oh, she would remember that pale face with dark hair and short but sharply pointed ears. That wretched man would definitely understand the extent of his mistake. She would personally make sure of it.

* * *

Lady Peatrice nervously twisted the silk handkerchief in her hands, much like how her stomach was twisting inside her. It was an honor to be a lady-in-waiting though her assignment wasn't quite what she expected. She didn't mean to place herself in any particular camp, as her father was a minor noble from the southern plains and tried to stay out of the complicated affairs of court life. But when the invitation was extended to her, she just couldn't refuse. It took her weeks to figure out what she was supposed to be doing but when she was told her mission in no uncertain terms she couldn't quite figure out if it was insulting or not, to both her family and to the Gerudo.

It wasn't like she held any bad feelings for that tribe of mysterious warrior women. Whatever they did in the war was before her time and far from where she lived. And she had only ever seen them sporadically in Castletown. They never visited the small village she was from. So truth be told, the Gerudo held a sense of wonder, something to satiate her curiosity of the big wide world. She glanced at the silk cloth in her hand again.

Was it so wrong to enjoy such a piece material? The other ladies of court spent _days_ chittering about the first time she pulled out the silken handkerchief. It was a gift from her father. They rarely saw such exquisite material and wanting to buy her something suitable for a lady, he mistakenly purchased a Gerudo product. If only he had known it was such taboo in the castle, then perhaps he would have stuck with a simple Hylian bracelet or even, Hylia forbid, even a Labrynnian brooch might have been better than this. But no. It was Gerudo silk. Bright orange, it was a flag that marked her as a hillbilly nobody noble, someone who's only worth was in staying quiet and simply doing as the other, higher, nobles ordered her to do.

So that's how she ended up being the lady-in-waiting for the Gerudo Prince. It seemed so utterly foreign to her, a prince needing a lady-in-waiting, but when she questioned the assignment she got that terrifying cold stare from those beady black eyes. She hated the way the disparaging voice spoke to her like she was a stupid child. _Of course_ it was _blindingly obvious_ to _anyone else_ in court that the young prince needed a female companion. He was raised in isolation with women after all, it would be such a shock to the poor boy to be surrounded by nothing but principled men. Though it seemed to go against tradition and every sense of propriety, Hyrule Castle was willing to extend this admirable offer to the Gerudo in order to show their improving relations.

Peatrice didn't need to ask why she was chosen for the assignment. Everyone else was far too preoccupied with their lives, what with tea parties, strolls in the garden, or the occasional archery games, it was obvious who was best suited to the task. Especially since she waved that blasted orange flag for everyone to see.

Staring at the vibrant color made her strangely happy, though. She couldn't deny that her father loved her. He purchased the silk because he thought it was what everyone at the castle had, from what that conniving little merchant told him. Her father only wanted her to fit in, but his hasty mistake cause Peatrice to stick out like no other lady in court. But still, she knew that her father loved her, and this was simply the price of his love. In a way, it made this whole situation better, knowing her father loved her and wanted to do her right. If he ever found out what a horrible time she was having, he would never forgive himself. And she wouldn't have that. Never, ever would she have that. So she would simply keep her head down and do her best to not ruin any of those fake relations that were being built between Hyrule Kingdom and the Gerudo Territories.

"Lady Peatrice, the Gerudo envoy approaches the gate," one of the footmen told her as he bowed.

Peatrice inhaled sharply and clasped her hands together tightly. Here it was, her moment to shine, despite the ludicrous role she had to play. After a desperate, silent prayer to Goddess Hylia, Lady Peatrice folded her silk cloth and tucked it in a pocket. She then straightened her fillet and made sure her hair was neatly hidden away under the white veil. Then with footsteps that made her seem more confident than she felt, she walked under the archways and into the sunlight.

The gates were just being swung open and Peatrice realized she should have been standing and waiting at attention already. So quickly she gathered her skirts and flew down the steps, two a at time not waiting for the old footman to escort her. She blamed her pounding heart on the on the run and not on the overwhelming anxiety she felt.

As the first of the horses stomped across the grounds Lady Peatrice shifted her skirts into a curtsy and in the perfectly resonating voice that hopefully sounded like she had the proper authority, greeted the Gerudo King.

"Lord Ganondorf. Prince Link. It is a pleasure to welcome you to Hyrule Castle."

She raised her head to look at the duo, but that ended up being a big mistake. It was like the ground had dropped out from under her and she suddenly found it very difficult to speak. The man was huge, both in height and width. He didn't look that big from a distance because of his horse, but now she was standing only a few feet away she felt like she would be nothing more than a simple bump in the road for that beast. But the man was scarier. He wore totally untraditional riding clothes. They were stiff pieces of leather with polished golden studs. If anything, it looked like armor. Wrapped around his arms and legs were white Gerudo silk embroidered with blue and red squares. When he dismounted from his giant horse and took off his riding cloak, Peatrice saw he also had a silk cape draping halfway down his back.

But more than the war-like appearance the man gave off, Peatrice thought she might faint when she saw his face. She was prepared for the sharp nose and shifting eyes of a Gerudo, but she wasn't prepared for the ghastly green-tinted skin. He looked beyond just sickly. He looked downright diseased!

Lady Peatrice instinctively pulled out her handkerchief and brought it to her mouth. When she realized the man was staring at her, Peatrice thought she just might die. It was only because of the white-haired footman standing beside her that Peatrice was able to recover. The footman cleared his throat, probing her to continue. With a gasp, Peatrice dipped her head and curtsied again.

"I- I am Lady Pea-Peatrice. Twenty-third Lady-in-Waiting in service to the crown. If- If you would please follow me, I will show you to your quarters."

That did not go as well as she planned. Oh great Nayru, why did she have to stutter? Quickly stuffing her handkerchief back, Peatrice gathered her skirts and was about to turn her heel and set off. But her face turned a bright red when she realized she hadn't yet signaled to the stable hands to go do their duties. Stupid oafs! Propriety states that they should have helped the envoy dismount. With a snap of her fingers, Lady Peatrice got the servants' attention and they at least shuffled forward. It was much slower than she wanted and Peatrice felt like she wanted to sink into the ground and never been seen again.

She knew everyone was watching from far above. Undoubtedly, Lady Isabella had claimed the plush chair in the aqua sitting room and was laughing whole-heartedly into her fan. That thought irked her so much that Peatrice somehow found the nerve to straighten her back and attempt looking at the Gerudo envoy again. With a shallow sigh of relief, the stable hands were finally given the reins and the footmen then approached. Thankfully, they were swifter at unloading the saddlebags, and in moments had lined back up.

Now that everything was in order, Peatrice finally turned and headed up the stairs. A quick look back showed the towering man casually ambling behind her, with his arms crossed. A half step behind him on either side was the Gerudo Prince and one of the escorts. Peatrice opened her mouth to say it wasn't necessary to bring a weapon like that into the castle, but a look at the woman's hard eyes made Peatrice rethink her standing in the world.

When she stepped into the warm hall, the feelings of anxiety only got worse. It was like the walls were closing in on her and eyes were staring at her from every direction. Especially above. Always above. But still, she walked on. Somehow, now that she didn't have to look directly at the Gerudo King, she began her well-practiced speech.

"Lord Ganondorf, Prince Link, your quarters will be in the Sun wing. It's a bit of a walk, but they are fine quarters. I'm sure they will be to your liking."

There was an uncomfortable pause as the silence stretched longer than the hallway. It was during that length that she realized none of the Gerudo had spoken a word. She had been the only one to say anything at all. Feeling lightheaded, Peatrice rambled on. She sadly didn't know what to do in this situation. It was never covered in any etiquette book as far as she could remember.

"The-the Sun wing was built over two-hundred years ago but has undergone several renovations since then. The latest includes a water system that allows you to draw water from a well at any time. Of course the water will be cold, but the convenience is unparalleled anywhere else in Hyrule.

"Added to this is the separate gatehouse. Only a few of the wings have access to outside the castle walls, and the Sun wing is one of them. If you give the stable hands adequate warning, they'll have your horses prepared and you will be able to leave the grounds so much quicker.

"Of course the gatehouse is monitored. Only those with the appropriate passes are allowed through. You will find your pass on the table in your sitting rooms, along with various other documents that were prepared for your arrival, of which I encourage you to look over."

Now that the wing was in sight, Peatrice realized with horror that she had been walking far too quickly. She wasn't halfway through her explanation of castle protocols! Oh, what was she supposed to do now? Daring to glance behind her, the three Gerudo who followed her didn't seem phased in the slightest with their brisk walk. The servants, on the other hand, had fallen far behind. Thinking quickly, she looked about for something to slow their walk. Just a few steps ahead one of the tall glass windows had been opened a crack to let in the chilly fresh air. Seizing the opportunity, Peatrice walked over and casually swung the window wider. The smell of wet dirt and clean water filled her nose, and instantly she felt so much calmer. Lady Peatrice would in no way call herself a gardener or farmer, she much preferred the warmth of a cozy fire or the excitement of a bazaar, but the herald of spring lifted her spirits. For one tiny moment she could forget all about this current predicament and the awful laughter she would sure hear at tonight's dinner. Taking a risk in changing her script, Peatrice breathed in that wonderful fresh scent and allowed herself a rare, genuine smile.

"The gardens in Hyrule Castle are absolutely beautiful. Obviously, nothing is blooming now but the servants are busy preparing the beds so when the flowers do bloom everyone will be able to enjoy them. …That is the public gardens. There are a few enclosures that are strictly for the university's use or the Royal family. I hear that Princess Zelda takes care of her own flower garden and the flowers that grow there are the most beautiful."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Peatrice nearly jumped out the window in surprise. She brought a hand to her heart; which she was sure even people three floors above could hear its rapid pounding. Unknown to her, the Gerudo Prince had stepped next to her to look out the window. Now that he was in front of her, she took this chance to examine the boy that was just a year younger than her.

He was shorter by just a few inches. Thin, bordering on boney, so she wondered when was the last time he had a good meal. Despite his gangliness, he looked quite fit. Indeed, he moved with a grace that made her jealous and she wondered who it was that instilled such gentle movements. Flickering her eyes to the other man in her presence, Peatrice immediately ruled the Gerudo King out of the question. That man had a different air about him. His movements were more strict and severe, with little of the untapped energy Prince Link seemed to possess.

Realizing that the she was yet again the focus of attention, Lady Peatrice quickly found an appropriate response to the young prince's vague comment. Replacing her genuine lopsided smile with the perfectly practiced one, Peatrice inquired innocently, "Why do you say that?"

Prince Link only rose his brows, and after a heartbeat gave the appropriate answer. "She's the crown princess of Hyrule," he said. He spoke slowly, in near perfect Proper Hylian. There was just enough of an accent that showed he didn't grow up in the castle, but it wasn't nearly as bad as some of the distant couriers either. That beautiful voice continued on, "Of course the flowers that bloom there would be the most beautiful for the most beautiful girl in the world to enjoy."

Oh, he was good, Peatrice thought as her stomach sank further. She almost wanted to groan in exasperation. If she could turn back the clock and tell herself a year ago to decline the letter, she would do it with no hesitation. She was almost hoping that the Gerudo Prince would be as troublesome and barbaric as the court whispers made it sound, just so that she wouldn't be feeling left out. But Din's mercy, he was already trained and near perfectly so. It just wasn't fair! The handkerchief twisted in her hands again as Lady Peatrice tried finding her voice. For some odd reason her throat had constricted.

"Yes," she finally managed to choke out, "That would be the case, now wouldn't it." It wasn't the worst reply she could give, but certainly not the best either. Realizing the servants had finally caught up, Lady Peatrice backed away from the window.

"Let's continue on," she announced, though the pace she set was far slower than when they had first begun. On the way she continued her explanation.

"The noon meal will be served shortly. I've arranged for your first meal to be in your rooms, as I imagine you would like some time to settle in before entering court. At three o'clock I will come and escort you to the high court chamber. Your meeting with the King of Hyrule will begin at four, so before then we will review the proper etiquette when in the King's presence. Following that, you will have an hour to prepare for tonight's banquet, held in your honor, Lord Ganondorf. Ah, follow me up the stairs please."

The hallway split in three directions. There was straight ahead with only a few double-doors along either side. Then a spiraling staircase that lead down. It was plain with only a few lanterns hanging above the railing. Then there was the grander staircase. This wooden railing was polished to a shine with many small notches carved into the stone above to hold the golden candelabras that were already lit. The stairs were also carpeted in a plush red material that Peatrice was grateful to be walking on. Of course, once they entered the Sun wing there were long stretches of carpet, but those were thin, unlike this residential area, where comfort reigned supreme.

Reaching the first-floor landing, Peatrice turned off the stair way and moved down the long hall. She stood before the first door. Then she took out a key from the fold of her dress and unlocked the door. Swinging it wide open, she explained, "Many rooms in the castle can be opened with a key, but as an extra precaution against thieves or assassins, only a limited number of keys can open the suites. The door has certain enchantments, so if it is opened without this key the guards will be alerted immediately. I ask that you take special precautions to care for your key. If you have misplaced it or locked yourself out of your room, please, immediately inform either me or Steen."

She gestured to an older gentleman who moved to stand on the other side of the door. Placing a hand over his heart the old man gave a gallant bow. In a surprisingly young voice, he said, "I am Steen, your personal butler. It will be my pleasure to serve you, Prince Link of the Gerudo."

It was quite funny to watch the boy squirm in a moment of uneasiness, but he recovered far to quickly for Peatrice's taste. Holding back her sigh, she offered him the key and he took it with no hesitation. Peatrice quickly fished out the second key and set off to the second door.

"Lord Ganondorf, your suite it larger, and if there is anything amiss, please immediately inform me or Olkin, who is your personal butler. He's currently not here now, as he's overseeing your lunches, but he will introduce himself shortly."

Again, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Respectfully, she stood to the side while holding out the key. She tried not to shake while that sickly hand brushed across her palm, but she couldn't help surreptitiously wiping her hand with the handkerchief as the giant of a man walked into the room.

Almost through with her duties, Lady Peatrice gave another curtsey. "The servants are bringing your luggage in now. If you have need of me, please, send one of them with a message and I will come right away. I live on the top floor of the Sun wing, but I am often performing other duties elsewhere in the castle. For now, I leave you alone to rest. I will return in four hours."

With nothing left to say, Peatrice quickly turned on her heel and walked down the hall. But all too soon she was flying down the stairs. Her heart continued to pound even after she ran outside and hid under a leafless tree. The bench she sat on was cold and uninviting, but she had nowhere else to go. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she did the only thing she could at the moment; which was to close her eyes tightly and wish herself back home.

Today had not gone anywhere near as she had hoped. It felt like the entire thing was an utter disaster. But as she breathed in that heavy scent of dirt, her thoughts returned to that short conversation she had with the Prince. Her first impression of him… wasn't that bad. He was smart. He's obviously trained for this life, which put him worlds above compared to when she first moved into the castle. But something about him was eye-catching, and it went beyond his unusual clothing or hair that was longer than hers. There was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on. If she had to say it, he seemed a bit roguish, but in a nice way. Despite him putting on airs like everyone did here, there seemed to be some genuine feeling in what he said, and not just plain flattery. And that part scared her. She knew there were peasants who believed the Royal Family were utterly perfect. And to some extent, she woefully admitted, she had hoped those rumors were true. If the Gerudo Prince was like her at all in this regard, he would have a difficult time here. Her gut twisted at that.

No. She wouldn't allow that. She was already one lost cause. A failure in court. But at the very least, she would help those she was responsible for. If this was some sort of test created only to make her look like a fool, well… she would fail. And fail wonderfully. She wasn't sure where this sudden and exciting idea came from, or how she became brave enough to decide on that course of action, but seeing in her mind's eye the shocked expression of that wretched Lady Isebella made Peatrice laugh. It wasn't quite an insane laugh, she hadn't cracked that far, but it wasn't a happy laugh either.

Placing a hand on her forehead, she could only mutter, "I'm sorry Papa. I'm becoming like them. I've already decided to use the Gerudo Prince for my own benefit, and I'm not going to back away from this. I'm sorry, Papa. I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: Just some background info for your convenience. A** _ **fillet**_ **is a head piece worn by women in medieval time. It held the veil. (It's that pink band that child Zelda has on her headpiece.)**


	44. Chapter 44: Turmoil in the Throne Room

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Nabooru! Let's go! We need to move!"_

" _But-but what… what happened? What did Link do? Link… what did you do?"_

 **Chapter 44: Turmoil in the Throne Room**

"Did you get a good look at her face? I felt inspired to sketch it down!"

"Oh, please tell me that you did! I would pay some good rupees for that."

"Tell me, how much?"

"Twenty."

"I'd pay thirty!"

"But you bought the last sketch of Peau-trid last time! Let me have something to tease her about, please!"

"Well, if you want it so badly, why don't you ask your father for a bigger allowance?"

"Ladies, ladies! No need to argue! I have so much material to work with that there's no need for this war. I'll cut you a deal. Twenty-five rupees a piece, but you have to tell me in detail how she reacts to each one you show her."

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

Such conversations floated all around the throne room hall, though few were currently as malicious as this group of young noble ladies. They were standing on the ground floor in the far back as they were just children. They didn't have the honor of standing in front, but still they were nobles and were required to attend the whole boring affair. To pass the time they of course did what every other noble was doing and that was: gossip. It was once said that the favorite pastime of a Hylian was to speak of nothing but Hyrule, and that aphorism never rang truer than within the walls of Hyrule Castle.

Zelda wanted to groan in exasperation. She was exhausted already, and yet she hadn't even made her appearance yet. Already this peaceable affair was crumbling to pieces, and the Gerudo envoy hadn't been here a full day yet! But if truth be told, the Princess wasn't sure if she wanted that written agreement with the Gerudo. There were far too many puzzling pieces left unanswered, despite the many calls for action she knew they had sent. Added to that was the troubling nightmares. She would wake in the middle of the night breathless, shaking, and covered in sweat. Thankfully it was only Impa who heard her whimpering cries.

She had consulted book after book, even going so far as to read the precious ancient journals left by her predecessors. But there was very little to go on. The best she found was that her power was immature and only daily meditation would help her. Yeah, right. Meditating in this atmosphere? Impossible. She would have to consult Sahasrahla again, despite his wishes. This was too important to cater to one man's desire for peace and quiet, even if he was a renowned mage.

She needed to know what to do to avoid that dark future, whatever it was. Her ancestors spoke on the diverging paths of fate and how Wisdom was there to guide Hyrule to peace and prosperity, but each one failed to explain _how_ Wisdom worked! It was deeply frustrating. And her gut told her that the future was somehow tied to Link. Even worse, to that Gerudo King. That man was far too cunning for her to believe anything he said, not that she believed much of what anyone in court had to say. But that dark-skinned man held such an arrogant air that it could have rivaled the Chancellor's. And _that_ was saying something.

"Your Highness! You shouldn't slouch like that. What if a servant happened to see you?"

"Think of a demon and he shall appear," Zelda mumbled far too quietly for anyone to hear. But nevertheless she straightened her shoulders. Almost a bit snidely she replied, "No servant ever comes in here. I know, because it's far too dusty. This alcove probably hasn't been cleaned for a century."

"Well if there is something amiss, Your Highness, you only need to say the word."

Zelda sighed. This man was infuriating. "No. There's no need. The servants have plenty to do already."

There was a pause and Zelda lazily watched some dust motes floating through the air. She didn't allow her mind to wander, though. The man standing behind her was someone she would never let her guard down around.

The man smiled, though in no shape or form could it be called friendly. It was the kind of demeaning smile where it looked as if he could hear her thoughts and found them utterly amusing. Which was preposterous. No one could read minds, and Zelda certainly wasn't thinking of anything remotely hilarious. No, by now Zelda had learned it was one of the Chancellor's many methods he used to make his opponents slip into his slimy, greasy hands.

To be fair, those hands that gripped the cane were neither slimy, nor greasy. They were, in fact, manicured to perfection, which matched every other part of the man. From the green overcoat to the golden belt, even to the white polished shoes, the man was nothing less than eye-catching. Perhaps to keep the attention solely focused on him was the reason why Chancellor Cole had deemed it necessary to wear not one, but two top hats. It certainly looked funny. If anyone else were to wear such a foolish outfit they would be scorned to death. But no, never the Chancellor. _He_ was a trend-setter.

Not that Princess Zelda cared for whatever clothing trends he engineered, but his overwhelming influence in court infuriated her. She was the crown princess, and yet the Chancellor held far more sway over the ruling of Hyrule than she did. It wasn't a matter of pride to Zelda; she was just realistic enough to know the danger a man like that presented.

"Where is father?"

Surprisingly, the Chancellor's face slipped at Zelda's inquiry. Cole's true colors began to show as he grumbled, "Since he finished signing some documents early, he said he wanted to work up a sweat. It's absolutely inappropriate, having his face flushed while meeting a foreign envoy. I told him he didn't need to."

Zelda had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. Of course the Chancellor would be angry about father doing something like that, and not for any aesthetic reason. Since she didn't see any extra guards located near the training courtyard the only logical place the King was training at was underground; or in other words, the domain of the Sheikah. And for father to arbitrarily decide on this course of action it could only mean one thing: some new, highly sensitive information had been gathered. And considering the timing of it all it was likely linked to the Gerudo envoy.

Deciding to give up on fighting her smile, Zelda turned it into a proper, pleasant one. In a cool tone she casually sent the message to the Chancellor. "I understand, Chancellor Cole. I will properly scold my father for his lapse in judgement, but in all honesty I'm quite happy to hear that he is looking after his health. I don't want him to stagnate in mind or body."

"Long live the King," the master of intrigue mechanically said without even blinking.

Even without any of the physical cues she wanted to see, Zelda was quite happy with the silence that followed. It wasn't often that Chancellor Cole failed to follow up. Obviously something was bothering him and the princess's curiosity was piqued. Again, she took in the appearance of the man, but after only a second he caught her gaze and the smile was back.

"Tell me honestly, your highness, what do you think of this outfit? I had it specially ordered months ago from Madame Couture's, and I only just received it. I especially like the double top hats, don't you?"

"Honestly speaking," Princess Zelda began with that smile plastered on, but silently in her head she was screaming to not break her façade and burst out giggling. In the end she couldn't go through with her lie and simply choked out, "It's… very you."

The man seemed delighted by her comment and performed a series of pirouettes. Somehow his hats managed to not fall off with his exaggerated movements. As he was starting his third twirl the chancellor suddenly stopped and faced the back door. A moment later the King walked into the curtained alcove. Immediately both Chancellor Cole and Princess Zelda bowed respectfully to the King of Hyrule.

"Chancellor, has everyone gathered?" Sir Nicholas asked as he waved a hand of dismissal at their obeisance.

With a click of his heels, Cole made himself look important. "Yes, Your Highness. I suggest we begin immediately, lest there be more rumors about your lack of punctuality."

Lightly huffing the King drawled, "Yes, don't want to be known as an unreliable King." Before the smaller, funny looking man could comment on the poor mannerisms, he quickly gave the order, "Go start the proceedings."

"Yes, Your Highness." And with another click of his heels the Chancellor walked to a parting of the rich blue curtains and with a flourish entered the throne room.

Over the blustering voice of the Chancellor, Princess Zelda couldn't help but giggle at the expression her father made. He winked at her, shook his head, and said befuddled, "Double top hats? What in Hylia will Chancellor Cole think of next? A formal dining suit made of golden thread?"

"Quiet, father! He might take your idea seriously!" Zelda gaffed. She then perked up when she heard where in the Chancellor's speech he was at.

With a sigh, Sir Nicholas adjusted his crown. A moment later he marched over to the same place Cole exited from and once the applause was begun, he smoothly transitioned to the other side.

Zelda couldn't help but gaze longingly at her father's back. It was such a short moment, but she truly cherished how her father had relaxed standing next to her. She was being perhaps more honest than she should be when she said she was happy he was taking care of his health. Even if it was a pretext, Zelda would be more than happy for any sudden news from the Sheikah if it meant her father would have a moment to breathe deeply again.

Straightening her back, Princess Zelda then lifted her skirts and marched over to the entrance. Once her title was announced, she too brushed past the curtain and faced the hall.

It was a grand hall. With pristine white walls, tall pillars that supported a second viewing floor, and vaulted windows that let in an abundance of light, it was the second largest chamber in the whole castle. The first being the main dancing room. It was crowded. The whole of the bottom floor was packed with people on either side of the rich red carpet that led to the thrones, of which Zelda glided towards. Her father's throne was large and ordinately encased in gold. A plush blue pillow that he was sitting on was the only thing that looked remotely comfortable.

After her beautiful curtsy first to her father, then to the high nobles sitting on the second floor, Princess Zelda then carefully settled herself into her polished chair. It was much smaller than her father's, but still, she felt dwarfed in it. Thankfully, it wasn't as ostentatious, only being made of fine wood and several plush pillows for her bottom and back. Folding her hands daintily in her lap, she then lifted her eyes to the crowd.

There were a lot of them today. Word had spread over lunch of the fearsome looking Gerudo King so it must have been a mix of horror and curiosity that so many courtiers had gathered. There was nothing they enjoyed more than a new object of gossip. If not for that then no one would willingly suffer through the whole dull affair that had already begun.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the King lift his hand. The crowd hushed as his baritone voice echoed. "This meeting of the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Gerudo Territories will shortly begin. Footman, allow the Gerudo King and his envoy to enter the throne room."

With a gallant bow the two footmen stationed at the heavy oak doors then silently pulled them open. Despite their size the double doors opened with barely a whisper, and a moment later the Gerudo strode in.

A high shrill emanated from the left-hand side of the room as a noble lady fainted and her companions rushed to her aide. The minor commotion rippled into greater noise as the giant of a man walked on, uncaring about the uproar he was causing. Zelda felt her hands tighten as she looked at him. He was taller than an average Hylian, but surprisingly short when compared to the women who strode behind. His broad shoulders made up for that though, as everything about the man radiated a raw, undiluted power. The sharp eyes only flickered over the crowd then immediately dismissed them as he approached the throne.

Zelda squeezed her hands tight. She felt as if she was rooted to the spot, unable to escape that horrifying feeling encroaching on her mind. She flickered her eyes to her father, but the man seemed unaffected. Instead, the King of Hyrule stood from his chair at the exact time the King of the Gerudo stopped.

"I, the King of Hyrule, Sir Nicholas Roahm Nohansen Hyrule, warmly greet King Ganondorf of the Gerudo. I welcome you to Hyrule Castle and I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay as we negotiate the terms of our agreement."

Sir Nicholas had to raise his voice to be properly heard over the hubbub of the aristocrats. Thankfully, his tone of voice was still spot-on.

In response, Ganondorf gave the absolute perfect bow according to his station. What was more, his reply was absolutely perfect. Zelda knew she shouldn't judge based on looks, but the man's sweet-sounding voice completely threw her off.

"Thank you for your warm welcome, King of Hyrule. I apologize to you and the court for my appearance. I did not wish to wear such a warlike appearance for these peaceful negotiations, but my guards have insisted foremost on my safety."

"Yes," Nicholas said, though it sounded far more hesitant than Zelda would have liked to have heard. With careful consideration to his words, he asked, "Would you be so kind as to explain? I'll admit, I don't rightly understand your choice in attire when I personally guarantee the safety of Hyrule Castle."

There was a pause as Ganondorf looked as if he was considering the King's words. He then abruptly stepped to the side and announced, "Perhaps it would be best if Prince Link of the Gerudo explained the situation."

For a brief moment Zelda caught her father's eye. Though the entire script had deviated, everything felt too smooth, too well choreographed to be a simple conversation. The balance had shifted, and Zelda's muscles tightened in agitation.

Her eyes grew wide as she set her sights on Prince Link. She hadn't seen him until now, as he was both directly behind the Gerudo King and she had her attention solely fixed on the chilling man. She allowed herself a moment's beration. She had to keep her attention spread far across everyone in these sorts of proceedings, so she made note to be more aware as the Prince spoke.

A rippling murmur spread across the hall as everyone witnessed the boy bend to one knee, placing his hand over his heart and tipping his head forward. Startlingly though, he stared intently at the King of Hyrule.

Jarringly, his voice was just the opposite of what Zelda expected. A youthful boy so inclined to music like him should have a melodious voice. And from what she remembered, he did. But the dry, rasping, crackling tone only made his solemn words that much more startling.

"O, King Nicholas Hyrule, High Ruler of the Three Kingdoms, and Purveyor of the Golden Goddess's Justice, I, Prince Link of the Gerudo, humbly beseech your assistance. If you will listen to my tale, I will tell it all."

A heavy hush fell over hall. The pressure began mounting as people leaned forward in anticipation of the humble prince's story.

Zelda felt like curling into herself. Her heart pounded in her chest and it felt as if a heavy hammer was looming over her. A glance at her father told her that he was calculating the damage already done with that figurative hammer. This envoy was prepared far better than they were, and it was starting to show. Zelda really didn't want to sit through this. Whatever was coming was likely going to set the entire negotiations into a tailspin. But there was no way out. The announcement was already made, and the courtier's curiosity wouldn't be appeased if this was taken into a more private meeting. Frustratingly, those rumors could be far worse than what might be said here and now. The Gerudo had set this up perfectly, and Zelda watched with growing dread as her father consented.

With narrowed eyes and a locked jaw, the King of Hyrule nodded his head. Slowly, he sat down on his seat and propping both elbows on the chair arms he intertwined his fingers before his mouth. Calmly he stared down at the Prince, but Link didn't seem at all perturbed by the electrifying air.

With that raspy voice he began, "At the end of the last summer I came to this Goddess blessed land to learn of your culture. Guiding me was the Queen of the Gerudo, Ruvano. I learned many wonderful things both from her and from these beautiful lands. At the end of the period, when we were returning to our own territory we were camped at a traveler's safe site. In the-"

Here, Link stopped. It sounded as if he was hesitant to continue. He ducked his head and brought his hand to his throat. After brushing the jeweled collar her wore he unlatched it. He stared at it for a moment, seemingly lost in his thoughts, seemingly unaware of the breathless anticipation of the aristocrats behind him. But then his fingers moved to unbutton the black silk shirt he wore and immediately he rose to stand.

Zelda gave an audible gasp of surprise and her hands flew to cover her mouth. With wide eyes she witnessed him pull back the shirt so that the grotesque white scar could be clearly seen against his tanned skin. It was a horrible thing. The skin rough and puckered across his neck, then dipping down below the shirt. Princess Zelda had seen scars before on generals and various soldiers, but few could rival the brutality this scar told. It was sickening, and Zelda felt like her world shifted once she saw that.

A rumbling of mutters groaned about the room at the Gerudo Prince's blatant discourtesies. Clearly the Gerudo were as barbaric as they ever were, undressing before royalty like that. But no one could see that scar. Zelda wanted to drop her hands and tell everyone to shut up, that they had no right to think that. That scar was proof of something awful and she couldn't help but feel like she should protect him from the noble's accusations. But Prince Link acted of his own accord. In what others would consider an even greater act of disrespect by slowly turning in a circle and turning his back to the King of Hyrule. A startled hush fell over the onlookers as they were shocked into silence. They had seen the scar, and only the blind or stupid wouldn't understand the implications of its location. It was then Link seized the opportunity.

"In the night we were attacked. Five of my sisters died, either immediately or suffered immeasurable pain and later succumbed to their wounds. One of these unfortunate souls was Queen Ruvano, who was also carrying the future Chieftain of the Tribe."

The weight of what the prince said was crushing. The hammer had finally dropped, and it was far worse than what Zelda could have imagined. They had received letters and reports that a Gerudo troupe had been attacked near the border and of course there was an investigation, but it ended with nothing conclusive. That sickening feeling of anxiety nearly pushed the princess over the edge. But still, the grating voice of her friend continued to speak.

"In all honesty, I should have died. It was only through the combined efforts of the tribe that I am able to stand before you today and give witness of the atrocities that have occurred. In the grieving that followed we were unable to ascertain who it was that committed these heinous crimes. That is why I kneel before you today," Here, Prince Link again kneeled with his hand over his heart. The difference this time he closed his water-blue eyes. "And I humbly ask for your assistance in finding those responsible. The Gerudo Tribe has waited long enough. It is time that our Blood Price be paid."

Zelda's heart leapt to her throat. The suddenness he looked up at the royal family was startling, but what was worse was his eyes. Those weren't water-blue, like she had previously thought. Those were fire bright; the kind of blue that could only be found in the deepest parts of a roaring flame. Zelda felt as if she were being consumed by that blaze.

The thickness of the air was only disturbed by the Hyrulian King as he carefully leaned back to look at the ceiling. Breathlessly, she watched him, and without moving his lips, she heard him faintly whisper, "Tit for tat, eh? What a cruel fate."

Opening his pale blue eyes, he then turned his attention back to the Gerudo King. Addressing him, he said, "I now understand the precautions you are forced to undertake and let me say that I appreciate your willingness to come this far when understandably your people fear for your life."

Focusing his sights back on the prince, he gave his answer, "You are a bold one, Prince Link." Link merely blinked, giving no indication if he thought the comment was positive or not. "Your story is truly a sad one and it is far worse that what I had gathered. We had received reports from around that time of an attack near the border, and the investigation was inconclusive. Clearly, we will have to discuss this heinous matter in greater detail, but for now I hope that my promise to you will suffice."

After a brief nod from the prince, Sir Nicholas then rose to stand. In a regal voice he proclaimed, "As the King of Hyrule, and as the Purveyor of the Golden Goddess's Justice, I promise that we will discover the truth of the crimes, and in accordance to the Goddess's wills, will finish the matter."

A few hushed whispers were heard about the room, but it seemed that no one was willing to speak loudly for fear of being singled out. It was the Gerudo's turn now, and so Link slowly rose from his kneel.

Dipping his head and shoulders in respect, he replied, "Thank you, Your Highness. I greatly appreciate your decisiveness in this moment."

A short nod was all the King gave, before he moved on. "Now, I believe it is time to end this meeting. I have much to discuss with my advisors. I sincerely hope you will still be our honored guests at the banquet tonight?"

"Yes, we will be in your care, your Excellency," King Ganondorf smoothly said. With a final bow from both him and the Prince, they then turned to leave.

Silently, the Hyrulian King watched them, an unreadable expression on his face. Zelda nervously gripped the arms of her chair and flickered her eyes between her father's indomitable figure and the back of the small Prince. She swallowed hard as visions of last summer floated in her mind's eye.

Link had changed.

She knew the boy she had met in the market could not act the same once exposed to the Castle's climate. But this? This was beyond anything she was expecting. From their interaction she figured out he was capable of mostly holding himself well in court, but this meeting today blew everything out of the water. Every word, _every act_ was a masterstroke, and Zelda hadn't felt this overwhelmed by a competitor in ages.

But then she had to stop and think. Was Link _really_ a competitor? As she watched him stride away, she couldn't help but feel that she needed him now more than ever. _He_ was the Goddess's chosen hero; she was sure of it. But how could such a scrawny boy do anything? He was practically nothing but skin and bones. Malnourishment had turned his beautiful golden hair dull, and the gaunt look in his face only emphasized the hungry fire in his eyes. For now, she decided, he wasn't physically capable of being the hero, but his skills in manipulating the court would still be useful.

The thundering of the doors being shut behind the Gerudo shook Zelda out of her thoughts. Respectfully, she stood as her father passed by. A shiver crawled up her back as she mistakenly looked at his eyes. They were thunderous. She had a hard time composing herself well enough to follow him out of the throne room. She did not want to hear what was going to happen next.

As expected, the chancellor was quick on her heels, and as soon as they were behind the curtain, he pushed past her trying to catch up to the King. Sir Nicholas marched on, swinging the door open without a care in the world and startling the soldiers on duty on either side.

"Your Highness!" Cole squeaked nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Hurry up!" was all Nicholas ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Cole said.

Even though the order wasn't explicitly given to Zelda, she still quickened her steps. Even though she was in the empty hall far from the courtiers, the princess refused to relax. Instead, she continued to grind her teeth in worry, her eyes constantly fixed on the lumbering man before her. Each step he took was louder and heavier than the last and echoed painfully against the stone walls. Finally he stopped. Taking a deep breath he slowly turned around. With a sure step forward, the Hyrulian King rounded on his Chancellor.

With precisely enunciated words, the thunder rolled from his throat. "Chancellor Cole. Explain to me what happened in there. Why did the Prince bring up those accusations? Why were we not prepared for this catastrophe? Where are those in charge of the investigation? I want them in my study _tonight_ , to present their findings in detail. We have to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. I'm amazed the Gerudo haven't retaliated already, considering it was their _Queen!_ "

A heavy moment of silence dragged on. All throughout the King's fury, Chancellor Cole stood resolute. Opening his squinted eyes a crack, he uttered the forbidden words, "Your Excellency, I don't wish to pose this idea, but I feel it must be said. There is a possibility that the Gerudo are lying. They've done it in the past to get what they want and considering the enormity of the negotiations that are to happen, they've set their hand up perfectly with this act."

The King stared for a moment. A sharp spike of fear overwhelmed Zelda for a moment and she almost threw her foot down and screamed something childish like 'Link wouldn't do that!'. But no, she bit her tongue and took a step back. This wasn't her turn to speak yet.

"No." Zelda's shoulders almost slumped in relief with that single word. The King continued his reasoning, "No. That boy held the look of someone who went through hell. You can't fake that. The Gerudo are out for blood. Chancellor Cole, I'm ordering you to discover who the culprits are. This is your top priority. I want results before the end of the week. If you don't get something we can kiss our friendly relations good-bye and we'll have retaliations all along our western border."

"Yes, Your Highness." Chancellor Cole said as he clicked his heels together. His face had darkened as the King was speaking and a grim line was all his lips had become. Zelda noticed how tightly he gripped his cane, and she chewed her cheek in worry. This incident even had the Chancellor visibly on edge. The man with nerves of steel and could laugh away any national incident was worrying. That wasn't a good sign.

As Zelda slowly trailed after her father a single question pounded in her mind. It was something she dearly wanted to ask as soon as possible, but she was also afraid of finding out. Furrowing her brows she counted the sconces on the wall she passed, and with each one the question sounded louder and louder.

 _What happened to you, Link?_

* * *

 **A/N: Some kind of exciting news. I decided to begin posting this story to other sites. You can now find** _ **Time's Saga**_ **at WattPad and AO3 under the same story title and author name. The chapters posted there should be of better quality, as I'm doing some editing. Nothing big, mind you. Just grammatical checks and the like.**

 **Anyway, big stuff going down. Link's played his part masterfully, so far. Let's see if he can keep it up! XD For next week, I invite you to dance at the ballroom. :D**


	45. Chapter 45: Dance with Me

**A/N: HOLY MONSTER OF A CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY READING ALL 20 PAGES!**

 **Shameless disclaimer. I only wrote this chapter because I wanted Link to look cool and dance. So I hope you enjoy it because I certainly did.**

 **As for the "Gerudo" that's spoken… you, the readers, will** _ **DEFINITALLY**_ **have to let me know if you like it or not. It's a mix of Cebuano, Official Nintendo Gerudo, and fan-made Gerudo (from this website: va-eheniv. conlang englishgerdo .html ). I worked way too hard on those few sentences (I'm-a perfectionist linguist), but if you guys like it, I'll keep at it. Personally, I think I prefer writing everything in normal English and just italicizing everything when there's supposed to be a second language. But I can see how having bizzar words pop up helps clarify that character speaking a different language. There's pros and cons to both. Again, it's up to you guys! There will be more Gerudo-Hylian conversations, so tell me which style you prefer.**

 **** All the translations are located at the end of the chapter. For this specific chapter you don't have to know immediately what they're saying to understand what's happening.**

 **Also, feel free to listen to Forest of Mystery (ALBW) when the waltzing begins. :D Mabe Village was also the song that was played before that one, so feel free to listen to that as well. They're great songs. Wish I could waltz to them someday.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _What I'm trying to say is that you're our proof, Link. Proof that the Gerudo are not simple savages. That we can not only teach our children courtly manners, but things far above and beyond that. …We've raised you to be better than us."_

 **Chapter 45: Dance with Me**

Having at last unbuttoned his shirt, Link carelessly tossed it on what was apparently his bed. He stared at it for a long while, lost deep in thought. But then he ground his teeth together and snatched the shirt back. He wasn't some uncaring Hylian who tossed lovingly crafted items around like they were petty trinkets. Tightly he clutched the black cloth, but still his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Ragged breathing escaped him. It wasn't quite a laugh, but it wasn't a cry either.

He had done it.

Somehow, against all that he had believed, _somehow_ he managed to secure their commanding start in the negotiations. It had seemed like an impossible task when King Ganondorf first brought it up. But now, the idea that he was just a boy and simply brought to the castle according to the Hyrulian King's good wishes was completely and utterly shattered. Somehow, he had managed to turn his thinly veiled captivity into a worth-while bargaining chip. Now everyone in court _knew_ why Prince Link was truly there, and they couldn't simply send him back.

The Gerudo were out for blood, and they would get their price paid in full.

It was simply a matter of time before those fiends got what they deserved. Link brushed his fingers against the scar on his chest. It was bright white and puckered but thankfully it no longer hurt. Once that scar's scabs had fallen off Link could easily forget it was there. But the other scar, the one that took his voice, that was different.

Slowly, Link turned around to look at himself. A full-length mirror was positioned in the corner. It was one of the clearest looking glasses he had ever seen, and he couldn't help flinching at the disfigured, haunted-looking kid staring back at him. It was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that _that_ was what he looked like.

Short, with tanned skin, pale lips and a cold look to his eyes. Part of him was grieved that he looked that way. He was told on multiple occasions that he should lighten-up, but those few moments where he thought he felt happy were quickly chased away by overpowering feelings of guilt and anger. The only time those feelings passed were when he buried himself in his studies and that was because he had a goal in mind.

His fingers now trailed elsewhere on his chest. The ridges they ran over he had felt a thousand times before but seeing his ribs in such a sorry state was worrisome. He could feel it already, the exhaustion threatening to take him into sleep. To be fair, he had skipped the common afternoon nap because apparently Hylians didn't believe in resting. But it was more than that. Despite the abundance of food they were provided with at lunch Link found he could only eat a quarter of what he was given. His body simply couldn't take in anymore. It was going to be a long road to recovery, but the only thought Link had was how to get that abundance of food back to the Fortress.

But for now, he needed rest. That first meeting caused a lot of chaos, so it ended early. It was a blessing, as it gave him extra time to sleep and recuperate. Slowly, he sank into the soft, cloud-like bed to sleep.

* * *

Link was shaken awake far too early. It was like he had only just put his head on the pillow just moments before. So with a grumble he cracked open an eye.

"Really hate to wake you, Prince Link," Hayate apologized. Some of her red bangs fell over her eyes so she brushed them away. Link was about to accept her apology until she chuckled with her next words. "But that little girl has come to help make you ready. Honestly, do they really think you so unable to do anything?"

"Standard procedure in the castle," Link groaned as he sat up. "What time is it anyway?"

"Thirty after sixteen," the Gerudo guard winced.

"What?" Link cried. He flopped back to the floor. Putting an arm over his eyes he whined, "I could have slept for another twenty minutes."

"We were going to let you sleep for another ten, but then she came around all in a panic. So we figured we could spend some extra time prettying you up."

Link parted his fingers to peer at Hayate. A new sense of dread was rising within him as he saw her outstretched hand that led to the excitable grin. Trying to put on his most authoritative frown, Link pleaded, "Just don't overdo it, please. I'm supposed to be approachable, not scaring the noble ladies half to death."

"So we'll just scare them all the way and we won't have anything to worry about, right?"

As soon as she said it, Hayate was met with that cold, imperious stare. Faintly, she had to wonder when Prince Link had perfected that look. It was so much like King Ganondorf that it made her freeze. Trying to disguise her discomfort, Hayate lowered her hand a little more.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Fine, fine. Have it your way. It's just that me and the girls really want you to shine, ya know?"

At last Link grudgingly took her hand and stood up fully. He walked past her, lifting his arms in a stretch. Just a footstep behind, Hayate shadowed him.

"So why'd you choose to sleep on the floor? Wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?"

"You'd think so, but did you try sitting on the thing? It's like falling into a sand trap. It sucks you in and you can't get out."

"Huh, I'm going to have to try it, then."

"Be my guest," Link waved his hand as he opened the door to leave the bedroom. Unthinkingly he walked right in and was met with a gasp.

Snapping his head around he saw Lady Peatrice quivering in the middle of the sitting room. She had both hands up to her potion-red face. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Lady Peatrice, what's wrong?" Link asked with his eyebrows raised.

"You-you-you" She stuttered. For a split second she cracked her fingers open, but immediately squeaked and hide her head. In a burst she explained, "You're naked!"

Link took a step back and felt his body in surprise. Half turning his head he looked to Hayate in suspicion. He wouldn't put it past her to pull a trick like taking all his clothes. But no, he was perfectly fine. His pantaloons were maybe a bit rumpled, but nothing catastrophic.

"Oh." It finally dawned on him that he wasn't wearing the formal shirt anymore.

The other two Gerudo in the room seemed to realize it at the same time he did and burst out laughing. Link shook his head and ignored them as he made his way over to the bathroom.

Hayate was kind enough to go to the girl, even though she was probably laughing the hardest. Pulling Peatrice's hands away from her face, she explained in highly accented Hylian, " _Vai_ , that's not naked. It's what Prince Link usually wears in the Fortress."

Dumbfounded, Peatrice allowed her hands to be forcibly pulled away. But her eyes were saucers. "But-but-but there's so much skin!"

This ill-thought comment gave the Gerudo another round of laughter.

" _Mahal vai_ ," Hayate shook her head. "You Hylians wear too much. Think of it. We live in the hot desert where the heat can truly kill you. If you wear anything more than what we do you're certain to have a stroke."

Properly educated, Peatrice tried defending herself. "But, you're in Hyrule now."

"Quite right," Link said as he walked out of the bathroom. Peatrice made the mistake to turn to look at him while he spoke. Instantly the hands were back. Link was a little sad about that, because she totally missed his smirk.

"Don't worry," he assured her as he crossed back into the bedroom. "I'll be wearing more than this."

* * *

"I thought you said you would be wearing more."

"I am wearing more," Link said brightly. "Vest and shoes are more than just pants."

So exasperated was she that Peatrice dropped her hands to protest. Her argument died in her throat when she saw him again. He was sitting on a stool as tall and straight as could be. He had changed out his black pants for another pair of black pants, but these ones matched the vest and shoes. At least, Lady Peatrice thought they matched. They had the same thick colorful embroidery running along the edges, but that was all she got in the quick glimpse, before turning away.

Link winced when his hair got pulled a little too tight. Glancing at the noble girl, he sighed. "You know, you going to have a hard time doing your job if you can't even look at me."

The girl flinched but she didn't turn around. It took her so long to respond that Link worried he had irrevocably offended her, but surprisingly she was the one who apologized.

"I'm sorry," she said so quietly Link had to listen carefully. "I'm sorry for troubling you like this. It's just… I'm not-"

"I get it. You're not used to it." Link closed his eyes as he tried ignoring how fussy his sisters were being. They kept tugging his hair this way and that. Honestly, a high ponytail would be just fine. "If I have a chance tomorrow, I'll sort this out. I think both you and I can agree that I don't need a lady-in-waiting to help me feel more comfortable in Hyrule."

So surprised was Lady Peatrice that she turned around dumbfounded. "So-you… you knew immediately, didn't you?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Link arched a brow. "It was fairly obvious from the start. Normally they have experienced adults greet international envoys."

Now Peatrice looked crestfallen. Hoping to avoid any more hurt feelings, Link quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand. I really don't need a lady-in-waiting, but I sure could use a friend." For an added measure, he smiled.

The affect was immediate. Lady Peatrice's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a small 'o' as what he said sunk deep into her heart. If there was anything Peatrice had wanted since coming to the castle, it was a friend. Someone she could talk to and giggle with and just spend lazy minutes strolling in the gardens with. Granted, a boy wasn't what she imagined engaging with in these sorts of activities, but for anyone to so blatantly state such a desire and for her to be the recipient of that request, it was almost enough to send her whooping in joy. That smile was so friendly and warm that Peatrice didn't mind one bit that Link was a boy. It was nice to be looked at like she was a human being.

" _Hara, Lalaki Link! Biaf mus kuno sa woo ang vaibas hangtud sa bangkete_."Hayate called from where she was lounging on the couch with a devilish grin on her face.

Link jerked his head and scrunched his face. His hairdresser tisked as all her careful work was undone, but he didn't care. Apparently, his sister saw something funny in what he said. Quickly, he responded, " _Kaf das ikaw targim? Es yano nindot_."

" _Ug kana kaf ikaw ah gipangita kayo ves-voe. Ikaw dasn bisan pa makaamgo mid ikaw buhaton ah vai-e dokiki mopitik._ " Hayate slowly shook her head in jovial exasperation.

It was hard for Peatrice to follow what had happened once the conversation had turned Gerudo. Trying to get over her emotions, she allowed her curiosity to lead her.

"Pardon me, but what are you saying?"

"It's nothing," Prince Link looked a little relieved at her question as he quickly responded. "Hayate is just teasing me."

"Oh, alright then," Peatrice said a bit awkwardly. But she couldn't help noticing how Link's ear tips got a little bit red over the course of the conversation. Whatever was said it was probably for the best that she didn't understand it. The Gerudo were quite strange.

Surprisingly, Prince Link began to chuckle. "Hayate, I win the bet!"

Over Hayate's sudden squawking, Lady Peatrice tilted her head and asked, "Bet? What bet?"

Looking a little smug, Link folded his arms and smirked at her. "Hayate said that you wouldn't be able to look at me for more than a minute straight. I bet her that you would before the night was over."

Peatrice's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger when she realized that she had indeed been staring at the Prince for so long. It made her face go redder than the heart-piece looped around Link's neck. Quickly, she turned back around and put her head in her hands. She heard him get off the stool and his footsteps were near-silent on the carpeted floor as he approached. Nearly leaping out of her skin when his hand gently touched her shoulder, Peatrice was instantly calmed by that unusually soft and soothing voice. It was the opposite of his earlier rasping which she had just gotten used to.

"Lady Peatrice, I hope you'll forgive my early rudeness, but plainly speaking, is not it easier to have a conversation with a person face to face?"

It took a moment for her heart to sink back into place before she could answer. But slowly, of her own free will, no less, she dropped her hands and looked at him. He was so close that it could be called inappropriate but somehow Peatrice didn't feel threatened at all.

"Yes. Yes, that's true," she finally admitted.

That friendly moment was broken by Hayate intently gazing over the couch at the two and whispering loudly, " _Ves-voe!_ "

Link flinched, then quickly backed away. He shot the grinning Hayate a glare but then composed himself. With a light cough he returned to the stool. The Gerudo who was braiding his hair savagely tugged on the hair, not at all happy that her work was ruined. Lady Peatrice politely covered her laughing smile. She knew how frustrating it was to redo work like that.

Now that she was more comfortable in the Prince's presence, she dared to ask the question, "Your voice, it wasn't always like that, was it?"

Link looked up from staring at the floor. Automatically his hand went to his throat and Peatrice winced when she saw that scar underneath the necklace.

"No, it wasn't," he rasped. Flickering his eyes away, Peatrice waited to hear more. She realized, though, he wasn't willing to expand on that story as the seconds ticked on in silence.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss. Both your voice and for your Queen."

The words came unbidden. Though it wasn't her conscious intention to tread on such a sensitive topic, Peatrice found that she was surprisingly happy about her honesty. It had been a long time since the words she uttered were unfettered with worry or white lies. The Gerudo seemed to have sensed her genuineness, as the hairdresser had stopped midway in her brushing. Hayate sat up straighter with her golden eyes studying Peatrice, but then she settled back with a small smile.

But Prince Link's reaction was more than gratifying. He stared at her, with his lips slightly parted. He was so still that Peatrice was sure he could have been mistake as a statute in the gardens, if they were there. But then the hands that gripped the edge of the stool began to tremble. For once, his beautiful blue eyes didn't look like they were on guard. Instead, it was like she was staring into blue waves of emotions that cascaded over the Prince. Hurt was the first, a reflection of the pain he bore as witness of the crimes. But then there was a flash of fear quickly followed by suspicion. But as her words were left hanging in the air, that intensity left him, opening him up, for a moment, as a totally unguarded child. For one brief second Prince Link was nothing more than a scared boy caught up in the same entangling web of deceit that she was, though Peatrice knew full well her circumstances were far better off despite her lower standing.

Hoping to not lose that small bit of comradery that had somehow formed between them, Peatrice offered a small, honest-to-goodness smile, and dipped in a curtsey. Bravely, she finished what she started, "Truly, no one should have to suffer like you did. I pray to the Goddesses that you will be paid in full."

Strangely, Link opened his mouth, but nothing was heard. Quickly he closed it as bent over with a dry cough. Instantly, the guards were around him, patting his back or rubbing his arms. One thought to pour a cup of water and handed it to him.

Peatrice felt utterly useless at that moment. Instinctively, she had taken a step forward, but she was far slower than the guards and was left hanging on the edges. It took several moments for Link to straighten but even then, he still tenderly rubbed his throat.

The small clock on the mantel chimed and Peatrice jumped. Looking at its face, she cursed under her breath. She had spent far too long in here. With another curtsey, she backed away from Link, who was looking more alert.

"My apologies, but I must be leaving. I'll come by in ten minutes to guide you to the banquet hall."

Link nodded his head, but it didn't look like he was going to say anything. So she dashed out the door. But as it was closing, she thought she heard him speak. It was something in Gerudo, so he must have been talking to his guards.

" _Sarqso_."

* * *

Tucked away in a far corner of the banquet hall was a young girl. She didn't look at anyone, nor did anyone pay attention to her. Which was all well and good, because she preferred to be alone and hated to be interrupted. In her lap she held a small board with parchment on it. With her gloves carelessly laying on the spotless table in front of her, she was free to take the pastels to the paper however she chose. Right now, she slid the dark grey chalk in a swooping curve and filled the shape in. Then she took a lighter grey and mixed that carefully into the drawing.

Art was an escape to her. She knew she created beautiful portraits not because her teacher told her so, but because she loved them. And there were very few things she loved in this dark world. Carefully, she picked up the light yellow and was just about to touch it to the paper when the call was sounded. For a heartbeat, she considered ignoring Chancellor Cole's droning, but then quickly set her pastels down. Last time she rebelled she had three of her paintings torn to shreds. So grudgingly, she stood up with everyone else. Keeping in mind that no one of importance was watching her, she casually dusted off her hands and jerkily pulled on her long, white gloves.

While the Chancellor continued to drone on the aristocrats slowly melted into their positions along the tables. A shadow fell over her and immediately the girl's face sank into a stony mask. The tall, domineering woman that stood beside her tapped her foot impatiently.

"Of all things, why do we have to wait for _Gerudo_?" the fancifully arrayed woman muttered.

Wisely, the red-eyed girl made no comment to her mother. The High Duchess of Shame was in a mood again, and if she wasn't careful, her current pastel set could easily be trashed. So, she stood quietly, her eyes downcast, dearly hoping that the unfortunate noble assigned to their table wouldn't be offended by mother's sore mouth.

A swish of dark robes to her right gave the dark-haired girl a smile. It seemed the Goddesses were merciful to her today. A good companion stood next to her; her teacher, Mr. Yuga. Seeing her happy stare, the foreigner gave her an imperceptible wink but said nothing as he politely listened to protocol. A minute later Chancellor Cole finished looking important and banged his cane against the fine granite tile.

"Announcing the presence of the King of Hyrule, Sir Nicholas enters the banquet hall with his daughter, Princess Zelda. All arise."

 _Well that was pointless,_ the girl thought as she scanned the crowded hall. Everyone was already standing and waiting for the show to end. Across from her she saw the huge form of the Gerudo man. He had changed out of that leather armor that caused such a ruckus earlier. A smile threatened to cross her face. The whole situation was quite funny, though her mother had plenty to complain about. And undoubtedly, she would find so much to talk about regarding the prince. The boy was dressed in black, like he was earlier, although he changed out the puffy shirt for nothing but a vest this time. She felt a blush creep across her face as she realized she could see right into his bosom.

Thankfully, at the moment her cousin crossed her vision. Like always, Zelda held her head high. She would have looked noble if it wasn't for her constantly shifting eyes. Poor little Zee had never quite gotten over her suspicions of people ever since that dark day, and it showed in how she constantly fidgeted. Now that the Royal Family was seated, everyone else sat down. There was a moment of scraping chairs and short pleasantries exchanged, but it quickly fell to a hush as the King of Hyrule rose to stand again.

Holding out his cup was the signal to everyone to hold out theirs. Immediately servants stepped forward to fill the goblets with watered down wine. As they did, the King began his speech.

"As the day comes to a close, we sit together for a united moment to enjoy this meal. It brings me great pleasure to welcome Sir Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, to sit with me and sup."

Having been coached of the formalities, the green-skinned man rose to stand. The cup that he held in his hand looked small, but it was in fact one of the largest goblets the castle had.

"I am also grateful for your hospitality, Sir Nicholas. May these next few days be profitable for all of us." The melodious baritone voice of the Gerudo floated over the hall. As he spoke, his cup was filled, and as soon as the servant pulled away, the two men turned toward each other. Clinking their goblets together they nodded in acknowledgement of each other.

"To peace," the Hyrulian King said as he pleasantly smiled.

"To prosperity," the Gerudo King smiled back.

Then they drank the wine. That signaled the end of the formalities and the banquet began. A swell of chatter arose as everyone at their separate tables began talking.

"First the Labraynnians and now the Gerudo. What on earth is my brother thinking?" the dark haired, dark eyed woman scathingly asked as she took a sip of her wine. A moment later she spit it out. "Oh, this wine is atrocious! Steward, get me a new bottle," she demanded as the first course was set before her.

"Yes, your grace," the man humbly muttered, but he needn't bother. The woman was already caught up in her own worries to listen to a servant.

"Is he _trying_ corrupt Hyrule? I mean, look at that Gerudo! He's not a king!" She furiously stabbed at tomato, but it fortunately missed its cruel fate. Snapping her teeth together, the woman gripped her fork so hard her pale skin turned so white that girl could see the blue veins running underneath.

"But he is the leader of his people," Yuga pointed out. "So what if he's called a king? I mean no disrespect, Duchess Ivee."

"It matters," Ivee narrowed her eyes in disgust, "because the royal lineage of Hyrule has always been one of truly noble Kings and Queens. We are descended from the gods, you know. But if course, it's easy for a foreigner to make the mistake that we are simply leaders." She added haughtily.

The girl beside her flinched. The bit of salad that had managed to make it onto her fork fell back to the plate. Yuga licked his pale lips nervously.

"I apologize, your grace. I won't make that mistake again."

"I certainly hope not. You are teaching my daughter, and I would hate for her mind to be corrupted by such silly notions."

"Yes, of course," Yuga readily agreed. Sensing his way out, he took it. "As far as Lady Hilda's studies go, she's a marvelous pupil. I didn't know she had already memorized the Eight Noble Family's ancestry. It made this week's lessons that much easier."

"Family is something I take very seriously, Scholar Yuga. It's the only thing that keeps this world together." Lady Ivee sighed. There were sad notes to her comment, and beside her, her daughter dropped her head.

"Absolutely correct, your grace." Yuga agreed again. After a moment's chewing, he started up the conversation again. "I couldn't help but notice, Lady Hilda, that you were drawing again. Would you care to show me after the meal?"

Hilda was brought out of her depressing shell. With a small smile she looked to her tutor and readily agreed, "Yes, absolutely, although it's not finished."

"Ah but works in progress are so delightful, simply because I don't know what wonderful addition you will think of next."

Hilda positively beamed.

"Hilda," her mother's strict voice scratched along her eardrum. "I don't want you to waste away your sharp mind. I want to see those portraits so I can give you a proper critique."

The jubilation Hilda was feeling was immediately crushed. No doubt her lovely works were going to be picked apart again. It was always a disaster when her mother bothered to checked up on her. But obediently she submitted, "Yes, mother duchess."

"Good. I'll set aside some time for you tomorrow, how does that sound?" The long fingers that ended in colorful points patted Hilda's wrist. It was supposed to be a motherly gesture, though Hilda had never once felt warmth from those cold, pale hands.

"It sounds wonderful," Hilda replied with her teeth included in her smile. Inside her stomach roiled, and suddenly she couldn't eat any more of the salad.

Her mother pulled away at the same time Hilda set down her fork. Noticing how quickly she stopped eating, Duchess Ivee inquired, "Hilda, dear, are you feeling well. You've barely touched your plate."

Unable to speak the truth, Hilda simply said, "I just have no appetite tonight."

"I can understand why," Ivee said as she allowed her cutlery to fall with a clatter. Shooting a poisonous glare to the Royal Family's table, she muttered, "We're in bad company. It leaves a foul taste in my mouth as well. Now, where on earth is that wine?"

She threw her head back to glare at the servants standing along the walls. One of them came out of the doors in a hurry, carrying an aged bottle.

"Finally," she muttered. With high criticisms she shrieked, "How long does it take to get one bottle from the cellars, steward?"

"My apologies, your grace," the man wheezed. But without losing a beat he uncorked the bottle and poured the contents in a new goblet that he near magically procured. "But I thought that you would appreciate a barley wine from 682 with tonight's meal."

The woman narrowed her eyes and stared hard at the man. The steward stopped pouring to look at her in fear. The sweat that had gathered at his brow coalesced into a drop and slid down his face. He gulped and the goblet trembled in his hand. But then High Duchess Ivee the Ashamed turned her frown upside down.

Gesturing quickly she demanded, "Quickly, poor the whole bottle if you can."

Spurred on, the man then handed her an overflowing cup. Some wine spilled onto her expensive purple satin dress, but the duchess didn't seem to mind. Instead, she drank as much as she could before handing the goblet back. Without a word, the cup was filled again.

Hilda folded her hands in her lap in silence. The second course would be starting soon, and she didn't want her appetite ruined any more than it already was by looking at her disgraced mother.

* * *

Link was stuffed. It was about as bad as the fall feast, when they had one. But what made being full a problem this time is that he couldn't go take a nap. No, somehow Hylians could eat this much and _still move_. And because he was in Hyrule, he had to do as the Hylians did. Thankfully, this was mainly a banquet so the dancing would be limited.

"A wonderful dinner, your highness. I never knew duck could be so succulent."

"Please, it was all the cooks. They're the ones that can take such simple ingredients and make turn them into foods fit for the gods," Sir Nicholas waved Ganondorf's compliment away. "But now that the food is out of the way, I assume you would like to become acquainted with some of the court?"

"Certainly," Ganondorf rumbled, "The sooner the better."

"Well, let's not waste any time then." With that said, the King of Hyrule stood and left the dining table with King Ganondorf walking beside him. The impression they gave off was not of two rulers holding a stiff conversation about politics, but one of old friends joking about adventures of the past. It was a sight that made Link smile as he trailed a step behind Ganondorf. So far, the evening had gone well.

Link had wanted to speak with Princess Zelda more, but the entirety of their conversation was limited to formal greetings. It was the adults who talked here. And when Link thought he had a chance, she had to excuse herself for the evening prayers. Such was the princess's duty, apparently.

"Ah, Chancellor Cole, it's good of you to join us."

Indeed, the man in the funny green suit had spent most of his time wandering between the tables talking to various nobles and only occasionally sat down to eat his meal. But now that the crowd had moved to another spacious room, the ball room, Link figured considering its checkerboard tiled floor and wide expanse unencumbered by pillars, the man had found his way back to the Hyrulian King's side.

"Always ready to serve, your majesty," the man stretched his smile.

"If you would, please gather the High Nobles. I'm sure they would love to speak with Sir Ganondorf."

"Very well," Chancellor Cole said with yet more smiles. Link didn't like his smiles. There was something repulsive about them, but he didn't know what.

"Good evening, Lord Brother," a feminine voice spoke up from behind.

The group turned to find a tall, thin woman gracefully approaching. She had pale skin that brightly contrasted against the dark hair coiled about her head. Her eyes were a piercing ebony, but her beautiful look was marred by deep-set wrinkles and a scowl. In her right hand she held a goblet in which she slowly swirled her amber wine.

"Good evening, Lady Sister Ivee," Sir Nicholas said a bit too jovially. "And what brings you to me at this hour? Could it be that you want to play a game of chess?"

"Nothing of the sort," she sharply replied. Smoothly she recovered from her outburst and passed the goblet to her left hand. Offering her right to King Ganondorf she sweetly said, "I've just come to make my acquaintance with the Gerudo King. Duchess Ivee Oceanus Nohansen Hyrule. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gerudo King Ganondorf."

Gently taking her hand in his, Ganondorf had to bend low to bring it to his lips. "The pleasure is mine, Duchess Ivee. I'm glad to find you in good health."

Taking her hand back she smoothly replied, "Yes, I was in mourning when you last made the journey to Hyrule Castle. It's good that we are finally able to meet officially."

"That it is, your grace."

Though is wasn't anything worth calling out on, Link knew by the set of Ganondorf's jaw and the odd twitch in the duchess's eye that this meeting was anything but pleasant. It was merely a formality and a way to measure the enemies' capabilities. As far as he could tell, it looked as if Ganondorf won this round, but Lady Ivee didn't seem to want to acknowledge defeat. She still stood before him with that slightly drunken smile plastered on her face.

One-hundred percent aware of the storm that was building, the King of Hyrule intervened. Smoothly, he broke the invisible strain by directing the attention to the girl standing obtusely behind her mother.

"Ah, Miss Hilda! How has my favorite niece been lately?" The King stepped forward and positioned himself in such a way that forced the two adults to break eye contact.

Hilda jumped like she was a fish caught on a line and for a moment, panic was all that was in her deep, dark red eyes. But a sharp glare from her mother immediately set her straight. She quickly dropped to a curtsy.

"Lord Uncle, it's wonderful for you to inquire about me, but there's really no need. Life is as it always is."

"I hear that your paintings are growing more refined. Undoubtedly they'll come to grace the hall of this castle and make it more beautiful."

With that praise a light blush crossed the pale girl's face and she ducked her head in gratitude. "Your words fill me with happiness," she replied, and Link got the feeling that statement was truthful.

"Ah, well, dear sister," Sir Nicholas address Lady Ivee again, "If you don't mind, Sir Ganondorf and I will leave you now. There's much mingling to do tonight."

Link was surprised. Instead of glaring at him, like he thought she would, Lady Ivee simply smiled and backed away with a bow.

"Of course, my King."

And just like that the tension was gone. Link couldn't help but watch the two walk away, somewhat fascinated by the pale girl. There was something about her that seemed at the same time familiar and unusual. It was a niggling feeling that wouldn't go away, despite the minutes that passed and the various nobles he met and listened to. So when the orchestra began playing and Link had to take up his role, he knew who it was he had to dance with first.

* * *

Hilda didn't enjoy these events. They were simply boring, and she had to keep watch on her mother constantly. Honestly, if she wasn't there to guide her mother away from danger, their apartments would have surely been lite on fire long ago. Thankfully, mother seemed rather subdued tonight. That meeting with the Gerudo King was frightening, but thankfully Uncle Nic came to the rescue at the right time. After that, mother sat at one of the small tables and continued to stare at her drink. This left Hilda with plenty of time to finish her drawing.

It was coming out nicely, though she had lost a lot of inspiration over dinner. But still the dark grey and black background contrasted nicely with the bright yellows and whites at the forefront. But the image in her head wasn't as clear as it used to be. That was the problem with protocol and etiquette; it left no time for spontaneity, which was a shame. Hilda undoubtedly could have copied much more accurately those images that randomly popped into her head, and if she could do that then maybe she had a chance at putting her life together.

As the final notes of Mabe Waltz sang out, a flurry of hushed whispers echoed across the room. Hilda, as the boorish and uncaring girl she was, ignored the gossipers as best she could. She had more important matters to think about, like whether a tint of red or blue would make the image stand out more. But the excitable noise grew ever louder until the people standing closest to her hissed at each other.

"What does that boy think he's doing?"

"Honestly, he's prowling around like a lynel. Who is going to be the unlucky father of the Prince's first pick? It won't be my Isabella, that's for sure."

"Nor mine. If he gets within two feet of my daughter, I'll intervene. I don't care if it offends the Kings. I can't have him stomping on her toes and ruining her dancing for the week."

"I'm glad you and I think alike."

Normally Hilda would have ignored such pointless drivel if the aristocrats hadn't snapped their mouths so quickly that she could hear their teeth clink. Surprised at such crude manners she automatically lifted her head. The boy in question was walking in her direction. That wasn't surprising. Where she was positioned was a perfect location for plenty of people to pass on by to avoid the dancing floor. What scared her was the look in his eye. It would be clear to a blind man that the Prince of the Gerudo was on a mission. The surety of his footsteps was also troubling. They weren't hesitant at all, like most boys were when looking for a dance partner. No. He knew exactly who it was he wanted for his first dance, and with ever growing dread, Hilda deduced who it was.

Maybe if she avoided eye contact he would just walk on by? Yes, that sounded perfectly reasonable. To make it look like she was busy with her drawing, Hilda quickly picked up a pastel and just randomly began scribbling. Her heart cried out with the mess she had made, but silently she pleaded that having lime green scratches against the grey clouds was perfectly normal. Or at least it was worth the risk.

But no. The way her mother tensed up beside her and with that disapproving, sharp intake of breath, Hilda's stomach sank to the floor. She knew a heartbeat before he said it.

"Lady Hilda, if I may please have this dance with you."

Hilda looked up sharply. That wasn't the voice she was expecting. It was sweet, beautiful even. Not at all like the rough and cracked pleading voice she heard earlier that day.

He was staring at her with a smile. There was something unnerving about that smile, and it took her several seconds to understand why. He was smiling. At her. And it wasn't a forced smile either. He genuinely seemed to happy to approach her.

Hilda wouldn't say she was an expert at reading people, but she had a fair amount of experience in watching for the warning signs when following her mother around. She could tell when a person was bored and wanted to leave. Or when they were secretly irritated but chose to keep a frozen smile in place. But genuine cheerfulness at this level? It was downright frightening.

A strangled growl from her mother snapped Hilda out of her stupor. Lady Ivee was glaring at Prince Link but the Prince didn't seem to notice. Instead his focus was solely on Hilda. And she realized with horror that the whole room was staring. Even the musicians had paused to tune their instruments which left the hall strangely muted.

Slowly she put down her pastel with her hands shaking. It wasn't like she hadn't been asked to dance before. She was royalty, no matter how disgraced her blood was, and royalty had certain duties. This time, that duty seemed so hard to undertake.

But somehow, despite her nerves, she found herself saying, "It would be my pleasure."

Prince Link patiently waited as she put on her gloves and when she rose to stand, he extended his hand. With a grace from years of practice she took it and walked with him to the dance floor. His grip was firm but gentle and she couldn't help but examine him out of the corner of her eye.

He was the same height as her, which would thankfully make the dancing easier. His blue eyes held a sort of reserved excitement, and even though they flickered over the crowd that parted to let them through, he didn't appear worried. Faintly, she wondered if the crease marks that formed on the forehead would make that interesting piece of silver fall off his head. It was beautiful. Made from pure silver, the plate was so thin it almost looked as if it had been surgically implanted into his skin. But the curious part was the scribbles written on it. She assumed it was Gerudo, but she couldn't tell. And that sapphire in the center looked just like a rain drop. Its color is what she would consider the perfect water-blue, it's depth only increased with the many facets it was cut into.

And that sapphire wasn't the only rock he wore. She wondered how many of the court ladies were jealous of his jewelry. Clearly it was all finely made, from the necklace, to the earrings, to the broad wrist and ankle cuffs he wore.

But perhaps the single most impressive piece Prince Link wore with pride was a bright red, broken gem. It was tightly bound in thin layers of twisted leather, but its magnificence was lost on no one. Heart pieces, though rare were highly sought after by any member of nobility. The item's magical properties made the gem worth its weight in gold five times over, even if it was a broken part. Hilda wouldn't consider her aptitude for magic very high, at least according to royal standards, but the tingling of magic that leaked from the heart piece sent goosebumps racing along her arms. It was a good thing she wore those long gloves.

Another odd thing about the Prince was his ear cuffs. The silver sapphires that drooped from his ear lobes, though unusual, weren't entirely unheard of for a male. What set Link apart was his blasphemous cuffs located along the top length of his ears. They were clearly specially made, as Gerudo had short, rounded ears, and these cuffs were almost an inch long and flattened against the edge perfectly. No doubt the Prince would receive a call from a priest before the end of the week to set him straight. Regardless if he was raised Gerudo, the boy still had the long ears of a Hylian, and it would not do to desecrate the sacred ears that the Goddess' chosen people were so blessed to have.

But Prince Link's strangeness didn't stop there. His hair was a dark blond, no doubt tanned along with his skin. But instead of being cut short and close to the ears, it was grown out like a girls. A quick estimate made Hilda believe that Link's hair was possibly longer than her own. At least he didn't have it pinned up like a lady's, or else Hilda might have found it very difficult to look him in the eye without laughing. Currently it was tied into a thick, lose braid with the end tired off with again, a simple piece of humble leather. His bangs and side burns were long, but they perfectly framed his face.

And it was quite a handsome face. His blue eyes were the perfect contrast to the light brown of his skin. His nose, though small, was still pointed nicely. His face was round though an apparent lack of nutrition sharply outlined his chin and cheekbones. Soft wasn't a word to describe the desert prince, but there was something comforting about him that lent a certain charming look. His Hylian heritage mixed with the foreignness of his clothing made Prince Link at once a familiar and altogether strange entity to gaze at.

Truthfully, it was very difficult to look away once Prince Link had caught your eye. It was something Hilda was currently struggling with as she was forced to stand with him. She felt like blushing when she thought that Prince Link wasn't wearing a shirt, but the careful control over her emotions allowed her face to stay pasty white. It was a constant struggle, though.

Before she knew it, they were standing on the dance floor. When she made the mistake of glancing over the crowd watching them a wave of nausea flooded her. Her hands began to shake, and Hilda wondered how bad it would be to faint right now. His gentle squeeze grounded her.

"Nervous?" he asked out of the side of his mouth. His lips didn't even move, and it was barely louder than his breath.

Automatically, Hilda gave the correct response. "No, of course not."

Prince Link's eyes flashed with something incomprehensible. It wasn't a look Hilda was used to deciphering. But as his lips curled into a lopsided grin, she thought she had him figured out a second before he spoke.

"Good," he breathed, "Because I'm excited."

Hilda wanted to scathingly retort that only an idiot or those at the top of the pecking order would be happy to dance in this ballroom, but she bit her tongue instead. She was losing confidence despite Prince Link's assuredness. In her mind she was already taking the bandages off her feet in the morning studying the bruises that were sure to appear because of this one dance.

But she couldn't back out now. The musicians had finished tuning and the lead violinist played a few short notes as a signal to the dancers. As Hilda curtsied, her heart dropped. What were they thinking? They had just finished playing a quick eight-step, so to do a second waltz right after was against protocol. Unless someone had requested it. As she took Prince Link's extended hand she surreptitiously looked to the musicians. A simmering rage filled her as she saw the tall figure of Lady Isabella smugly walking to the dance floor, arm in arm with the chancellor's son.

"Are you angry at them?" Link whispered in her ear.

Hilda felt like cursing herself. She slipped up. She stared for too long. Again, she almost answered automatically with the lie that would keep the peace, but when she looked into his eyes she didn't. Her hands trembled, but for once she took a chance.

"Yes, I am," she quietly whispered, surprised at her own honesty. She flickered her eyes to his and with a bit of sorrow she said, "I don't know how much you know of the court, Prince Link. But right now we're like hunchbacks caught in a stockade; fit only to be laughed at. They're going to play one of the more difficult waltzes, a quick eight-step, to quite literally trip us up."

Her hands were squeezed tightly as she looked away. She felt pathetic for what she asked next, "I apologize for being so blunt, Prince Link, but I do kindly ask that you keep your feet off mine as much as possible."

"Lady Hilda." His voice was raspy and for some reason his face was turned away. Her stomach rolled and she felt like she had made a terrible mistake with her words. Oh, Hylia, have mercy on her. But when he looked back at her, she again felt off balance. His blue eyes burned with a fire, but its heat wasn't directed at her.

"Lady Hilda, all I ask is you trust me this once. I assumed that you have something to prove, as do I. And I'm going to prove it right now. Will you join me?" He whispered as he guided her hand to his shoulder.

Hilda wanted to cry out. She wanted to stop him and expose all the wrongs of the court to him right then and there. To explain to him how bad it would be to challenge the court and the consequences that were sure to follow. But the arguments died as soon as the first notes sang through the air. Instinctively her feet began to move, and it took her several steps to realize that she was following.

She was _following_ Link. That should have been impossible! He had never danced in court before, how did he know the steps to _The Forest of Mystery_? He was a boy raised by a band of barbaric women, how in Din's red earth could he be so elegantly guiding _her_ , a high lady of standing even among the court?

"Relax," Link breathed as his hand pressed against her back. "It's not more enjoyable to forget others and just dance?"

Sharply she looked at the Prince. Oh, how she had underestimated him! Din, Nayru, and Farore, he was a terror. He was grinning at her with that stupid lopsided grin. He was bloody enjoying himself! He hadn't had a single misstep, and he even compensated for her lack of concentration so perfectly. It was infuriating, but as she continued to glide across the floor, Hilda reconsidered her feelings on the matter.

When they passed Lady Isabella and her partner, Hilda found herself smiling. Lady Isabella wasn't happy in the slightest. Even though she pirouetted perfectly Hilda saw that she was losing her cool.

Finally, she came up with an appropriate response to Link's earlier question. "No. I don't think I would want to forget a look like that," she subtly indicated to the other young couple that had moved away. Peering at Link with hooded eyes, she casually continued, "As for wanting to prove something… you are correct, Prince Link. But you'll have to be a lot more than just a good dancer for me to join your cause."

Curse that smile! Her short reprieve from his dangerous look as she was twirled away was not nearly long enough. Honestly, how could anyone be so open and honest while holding so many cards that close to their chest? Prince Link was unilaterally, inexcusably, inexorably, an enigma.

As her toes barely touched the floor, Hilda felt a new emotion bubble within her. It took nearly a full measure to realize that her smile was genuine. It was ridiculous. Gatherings like this were only to reassert the pecking order, but it seemed like Prince Link had turned the whole thing upside down. It was almost wholly unfair, how one smile changed everything. But as they continued to dance and twirl around each other, Hilda finally decided on the correct name for that peculiar emotion she wasn't used to feeling.

Excitement.

This wonderous new insight brought to her mind a myriad of new images that she absolutely, positively had to set down on parchment _tonight_ before the clock struck and she would have to return to that glum reality. Oh, Hylia, have mercy! She didn't want this dance to end. She knew the others were watching, actively seeking a subtle flaw or glaring mistake in order to assert their authority over her, but at the moment she didn't care. It was as if her heels had grown wings and that music pulled on her heart strings. She _knew_ without a doubt that any and all complaints about her performance were tittle when compared to the moment. No one would be stupid enough to say that Lady Hilda and Prince Link didn't dance beautifully together.

Alas, the music slowed, and the dance ended. Breathless, Hilda stepped away and curtsied. When she stole a glance at him, she again grew irritated. Somehow the Prince of the Gerudo didn't look the slightest bit winded. That was a difficult song, but he didn't seem any worse for the wear. As she politely took his extended arm to walk back into the crowd, she again changed her mind. Perhaps it was a good thing he was so athletic. With that performance it seemed a number of noble ladies had lined up to be his partner.

" _Oh nat_."

Hilda looked at him and for once he looked somewhat afraid. Apparently, he had seen the gathering of women. To conceal her snort of laughter she quickly brought a hand to cover her mouth.

"Prince Link, I hope it isn't too improper of me to overstep my bounds, but I feel that I should remind you that this is simply a social gathering after a banquet. There's no more than eight songs played in total."

"Thank you for that information, but I'm not sure that really helps my decision, because now I have to pick and choose."

Here a small giggle was appropriate. After lowering her hand again, Hilda offered, "Well, it all depends on which alliances you wish to achieve. Lady Illia Ordona is the daughter of Baron Ordona, who owns some of the most plentiful land in all of Hyrule. She's the taller one dressed in cream. Lady Bethany, standing beside her, is the only daughter of Governor Hanch, who manages a great number of traveling merchants under the merchant's guild. Lady Karane may be a good choice as her family is descended from a long line of noble knights. She's in the forest green dress."

Prince Link nodded slowly at her words. Just before they reached the table, he asked the inappropriately innocent question, "And does no one dance for fun?"

A bit scathingly, Hilda turned to him. Carefully thinking about his question she answered, "Perhaps in another age. Perhaps you'll be the only one on that dancefloor tonight who enjoys what you're doing. But I'll give you a piece of advice as a royal. If you are a true prince of your people, you will always do what's best for your people, and that includes carefully choosing your dance partners."

"Thank you for your wisdom, Lady Hilda," Prince Link said as he bowed again with his arm folded across his waist. "It was a pleasure dancing with you."

"As with you," she politely, and surprisingly honestly, returned.

Then he left. With that same determination as when a approached her, he approached the group of girls she had directed him to. Hilda gratefully reached for the glass of water that was placed before her but before she could take a drink her mother spoke.

"A lady of wisdom, hmm?"

A cold shiver ran down Hilda's spine. Of course her mother heard that.

"He was merely thanking me for the advice I gave him," she said all too quickly. Was she being defensive over Prince Link?

"I think not," Lady Ivee sharply pronounced. "He was mocking you and your bloodline. But no matter, my dear Hilda. You are going to be a lady of wisdom. The lady of wisdom."

"Mother!" Hilda sharply hissed and sat up straighter. Quickly she checked the surrounding area for any prowling ears. Though she was terrified of the consequences, she snatched the goblet away from her mother.

"Mother, you've been drinking too much! You're saying some quite funny things. Now please, if we could, let us retire tonight. I've danced enough."

Duchess Ivee didn't move. Instead she stared long and hard at the nearly empty goblet that was trembling in her daughter's hands. Then a wicked smile stretched across her wine-red stained teeth. Licking her blush lips, she whispered in a low, sultry voice, "Yes, dancing with the Prince of the _Gerudo_. And dare I say, you were enjoying yourself, weren't you?"

"M… Mother." Hilda trembled.

But Lady Ivee ignored her daughter and abruptly stood up. "It's getting late. You should soak your feet. No doubt they'll be bruised in the morning from that boy stomping all over your delicateness."

Hilda opened her mouth to protest. Link didn't come anywhere near to stepping on her toes, but her mother wouldn't believe her. So instead, she simply went along.

"Yes, lady-mother." It would be best to leave now, before mother made any other ludicrous and dangerous comments.

Hilda quickly gathered up her parchment and pastels, but as she was placing them in their bag, she glanced at the drawing she was working on. It was similar to a lot of the ones she had created recently. Dark, thunderous clouds were gathered over a darker landscape. The only source of light came from a bright pillar, though it's jagged outline was more reminiscent of lightening. But this one was different from all the others because of that silly mistake she made as the Prince approached her. That random pastel she had grabbed was green. And the way her hand fumbled over the page the largest green smudge landed in the center of the yellow pillar. It was highly abstract, but she fancied she saw a vaguely human figure in that smudge.

"What a silly mistake," she moaned. There was no way she could show Scholar Yuga this. For a brief moment she thought of simply discarding it in the closest trash, but a sudden tightness in her chest warned her not to. So, she wouldn't show it to anyone, but keep it safely hidden and only bring it out to remind her of that one time where she was excited to dance. Yes, maybe it was a good thing a green smudge appeared in that pillar of light.

* * *

 **Translations (in order of appearance):**

 _"Mahal vai"_ = "Dear girl" (A form of expression.)

" _Hara, Lalaki Link! Biaf mus kuno sa woo ang vaibas hangtud sa bangkete_." = "Careful, Prince Link! You're not supposed to woo the ladies until the banquet." ( _viabas_ directly translated means elder women, but it can also mean noble or important women)

" _Kaf das ikaw targim? Es yano nindot_." = "What do you mean? I'm simply being nice."

" _Ug kana kaf ikaw ah gipangita kayo ves-voe. Ikaw dasn bisan pa makaamgo mid ikaw buhaton ah vai-e dokiki mopitik._ " = "And that's what makes you a highly sought-after attractive man. You don't even realize when you make a girl's heart throb." (Rough child-appropriate translation. She's basically saying he's man-candy.)

" _Ves-voe!_ " = "Man Candy." (It's usually one of the best compliments a Gerudo can give a Hylian man, but here Hayate is both teasing Link and pointing out to him how his actions can be taken as somewhat intimate to a Hylain lass.)

" _Sarqso_." = "Thank you." (Come on! If you've played BOTW you should have come across this one. Do I have to point it out?)

" _Oh nat_." = "Oh no." (Its use is similar to "Oh great." or "Oh bother.")

So? Do you like the Gerudo language I sort-of created? Yes/ No please tell me in a comment, because I would really like to know! Thanks!

-TFC


	46. Chapter 46: An Evil King

**A/N: I know it's long, but please bear with me.**

 **I know I've been gone longer than any of us wanted, and I apologize for that. Lots of life things have been happening, including job hunting and buying a house. Both are exciting but very time consuming. If I'm honest though, I've been avoiding this story as well. This coming arc wasn't as fleshed out as the previous ones and so I struggle writing it. That coupled with a whole new host of characters, settings, and new styles of interactions, make more difficult. Link also goes through some serious character growth (or degeneration, depending on how you look at it). He's not quite the same Link as I enjoy writing, so his new character traits keep slipping though my fingers and I keep crying over the fact that my little baby is gone. I want to keep the same story-telling consistent, but tensions are rising and with that, I think, comes a different style that I'm not as fond of. So feedback is more than welcome.**

 **But with all this in mind, as I was writing this chapter, I came across a major error in a previous chapter.** _ **That**_ **really killed my gusto, so I've been fastidiously going over everything, while trying to maintain my waning confidence.**

 *****PLEASE READ! It is of** **major** **PLOT IMPORTANCE!*****

 **I hate to admit it, but I did a major screw up in Chapter 27: City Sights. One of the characters I mistakenly wrote as** _ **Sir Kendrick**_ **. An astute reader would have recognized that as the same first name as Link's biological father.**

 _ **This is NOT the case!**_ **I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT THE CASE!**

 **I totally didn't notice until now. That man's first name is currently "unknown", but his last name is (and I'm going to change it for future readers):** _ **Zielnski.**_ **I feel like shooting myself in the foot for this, because this was supposed to be a really cool, awesome plot twist thingy, but I feel like I owe you guys. The man walking/ guarding the high noble in the street was in fact** _ **Link's Uncle,**_ **the younger brother of Sir Kendrick Zielnski and second son of Lady Shannon Kendrick (Link's biological grandmother).**

 **I bring this up now because in this chapter we meet two more side characters, which I'm sure you'll figure out why they're important based on their name. Cookies to those who catch onto the lame naming scheme I have that foreshadows yet another favorite Zelda character.**

 **Aw heck, cookies to everybody for putting up with me and my blunders and this seriously long author's note!**

 **And I apologize to all of you who had high hopes that Link would meet his biological father and have a heart to heart… that's just not going to happen. (BTW: Did** _ **any**_ **of you think or hope that?) Sorry. But never fear, Link will still meet a special family member or two.**

 **In other news…. a reviewer asked this question and I felt I should answer to everybody: "** _ **Is this fic going to be a Link X Harem?"**_ **The answer is No.** _ **But**_ **! with that said, Link is going to be interacting with many a female character, several which could pose as love interests… indeed, some may actually fall for Link. But our hero is stalwart, stubborn, and quite possibly blind (or maybe just immune?) to the advances of a woman. I'm hoping later in the story there can be a few good fluffy and hilarious scenarios that revolve around this idea. So if you think that's what a harem looks like… then I guess that's your prerogative. But let me make it clear that Link has/ will only have his sights on one person in particular. Love it, hate it? I don't care, it's what I've decided and as author I have the pleasure of writing what I want.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated.** **(Especially if there are other significant plot-problems!)**

 **-TFC**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Let's play good guys against bad guys... Yes. Let's play that. Are you ready? You're the bad guy."_

 **Chapter 46: An Evil King**

Ingrained habits were impossible to ignore. Despite how late Link returned to his room last night, he found himself wide awake the next morning. He groaned in disapproval when he realized how far up the sun had risen. Though he liked joking with his sisters about sleeping in, Link truthfully didn't like to; there was too much to be done to waste on anything but the minimal required time for sleeping and eating. That was something important he had learned this past year.

Without wasting any more time he threw off the sheet he had taken from the bed and stood up. A quick glance at said bed made him smile. So Hayate _did_ take his offer. It was a strange sight, seeing the large woman sprawled out on the mattress with her feet hanging off the edge. He shook his head. That bed was a curse and Hayate would understand as soon as she tried standing up.

Leaving his guard alone for now, Link focused on stretching his own sore muscles. First was his neck and shoulders. A few slow turns and rolls relieved the built-up stress. Intertwining his fingers, he then focused on his arms. Slowly, he pushed his hands out and away from his chest, then up above his head. That felt good. Next came the somewhat harder sets.

Placing his feet shoulder length apart, he then inched his left foot until there was a gap nearly two feet across. Keeping his breathing steady, Link closed his eyes and found his center of balance. Fiery pain began racing across his thighs as he shifted his weight and lowered his chest close to the floor. As soon as his hands were stable on the ground, Link shifted his body weight to those for a moment. It was ridiculous the amount of strain dancing put on his body, but it was a necessary act, so Link put up with it. Silently he thanked his teachers for their good sense in disciplining him. If he hadn't done any cool-downs last night, the pain would have been far worse. Doing these stretches now only served to help him prepare for the busy day ahead.

Once satisfied that his left leg was in working order, Link then focused on his right. Turning and shifting his weight, he gingerly stretched that leg's sore muscles as well. There was a certain peace associated with these movements. They were so finely drilled into his head that Link felt connected to home. Without meaning to he began reciting the seven mantras.

"I am a child of the desert. I will not disgrace the Goddess of the Sands or my Tribe.

"I am a child of the desert. I will respect the laws of the land and follow the orders of my leaders.

"I am a child of the desert. I will protect my home and sisters from disease, suffering, and invaders. Though if the Golden Goddesses will it, it shall be.

"I am a child of the desert. I know my duties and I will complete them to my upmost capability.

"I am a child of the desert. I know the dangers of the world, but I will not fear them.

"I am a child of the desert. I know from which way the wind blows that it will lead me home. I will survive.

"I am a child of the desert. The desert will always be my home though I may travel to foreign lands."

When he came to the last one, a forlorn sigh escaped him. He _was_ in a foreign land, even though it was technically his birthplace. Literally shaking the burdensome thoughts away, Link stretched his body one last time. Focus, he needed to focus.

Promptly he headed into the sitting room. There he found the other two guards standing watch. One was positioned at the bedroom door, the other near the hall entrance. Both looked tired but were alert.

"Thanks for keeping watch. I'm gonna to speak with him now, so you should rest while ya can." He informed them. The women bowed their heads in acknowledgement, and Link left it to them to sort out who was going to rest first. Just because he gave them permission didn't mean they were about to slack off in their duties to protect him.

Opening one of the many doors revealed a second door. It was the craftily constructed entrance into the second suite, which Link was thankful for. He didn't have to go out into the hall and see any unnecessary people to talk with his King. After lightly knocking on it, he waited. A moment later one of the Gerudo guards opened it. She quickly stepped to the side and allowed Link entry into King Ganondorf's quarters.

"Where is he?" he asked in Gerudo, but after scanning the room he saw him.

Ganondorf was standing beside one of the windows and gazing to the courtyard below. In his large hands he held a cup and saucer. They looked tiny in comparison to the man but still he held them with a grace befitting any of the high nobles. He took a sip, then, without turning around, he addressed the Prince.

"Good, you came. I believed you would."

Link shrugged, even though he knew Ganondorf couldn't see him. He admitted, "I'm didn't mean to sleep for so long. I'm sorry I'm late."

Setting the cup back on the saucer, then setting that on a small table next to him, Ganondorf turned his head to look at Link. A grim line that was supposed to be a smile appeared on his face.

"There are times when you deserve rest, Prince Link. I would consider now one of those times, considering that marvelous performance you managed to pull off yesterday."

Folding his hands behind his back and retreating into his typical stance, Link glanced to the side. "A lot of the words came from Aaroot," he humbly admitted.

"Ah, but don't cut yourself short, Prince Link," Ganondorf advised as he strode over to the boy. Placing a hand on his shoulder he said, "The words may have started with her, but you have made the cause your own. Because of that spectacular delivery in the throne room we are now that much closer to getting what we want."

A shiver passed through Link, but he managed to keep eye contact with his king. Returning look for look, he responded lowly, "The truth."

Ganondorf nodded. "That. And more," he added sagaciously. "Come, sit. We should talk."

Without a word, Link followed Ganondorf to the center of the sitting room. Though instead of sitting in the plush chairs or couches, Link opted to sit cross-legged on the thick rug.

Ganondorf rose a brow and mockingly asked, "What? You're not going to sit in a chair like a proper person?"

With another shrug, Link propped his head in his hands as he leaned over his knees. "I'm more comfortable this way. Hylian furniture just seems useless."

A horse-like snort escaped the Gerudo King as he also sat down on the carpet. "You'll find there's a lot more useless things that Hyrulians have thought of beside a dozen different styles of chair. But let's focus on the task at hand. Which question will you start with first?"

Link closed his eyes in contemplation. He took his time as he wanted to impress his mentor. Having decided on which path to take he opened his eyes and asked, "Which of the High Nobles were shocked at the news?"

"Not a bad question to start with," Ganondorf replied, but still he frowned, "But it's also a little too vague. I believe everyone was shocked, but at what point were individuals shocked? What different reactions were there when you said your piece compared to when you turned your back to the Hyrulian King? Which ones were angered by the Prince's actions, and which ones were more upset at boy's bold words?"

There was a pause and Link almost groaned in annoyance. Ganondorf was in a good mood when he played this game. Unable to keep all the exasperation out of his voice, Link repeated, "And which nobles were they?"

A bit of sweat slid down the side of Link's face when the silence continued to drag on. It was becoming harder to not fidget under the intense gaze of those golden irises. He knew he screwed up, but still, he tried to not turn away. Doing that would mean a double-defeat and an extra twenty minutes of standing in the Din-awful Poe's Cradle stance, if he were lucky.

"If you can't keep your tone flat, Link, then you should try to make it more conversational," Ganondorf cautioned in complete ease.

" _Yes, sir_ ," Link immediately replied. Though it sounded cheerful he was feeling anything but happy. His nerves were slowly being worn away and he really didn't want to play this game right now.

"You're going to have to stop expressing so much. I can tell you're getting irritated."

A light shiver passed through Link as he bowed his head in shame. Taking a deep breath he tried to find something in his mind to calm him down. If he continued like this, greater mistakes would be made. He knew that. But he was so nervous. Walking into that room full of nobles yesterday made him realize what he was doing. He was here, _in Hyrule_ , after four long years of endless study. It was not only mind-boggling, but also rather lonely. Time and time again he was reminded that he would be alone. And that this was a burden only he could carry.

It wasn't that he didn't want to carry it, he would do anything for his tribe. Anything was worth the cost of seeing his sisters happy and prosperous. So why was it so hard to face the Hyrulian Nobility?

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he spoke, he was being totally honest, "I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling well. I had to talk a lot last night, so my throat hurts now."

Honest, but perhaps without deep thought to it. Regardless, it had the effect he wanted.

Imperceptibly, Ganondorf's eyes squinted slightly and his bushy red brows came together. Neither of those movements told Link that he said something wrong. On the contrary, the Gerudo King backed off on his overbearing behavior.

With thin lips, he nodded his head once. "I understand. Use signs if you want to ask a question, but for now just listen."

Link readily agreed, though he made sure to only nod once and keep his face neutral, despite wanting to break out into a smile.

"It seems that it's worse than we thought," Ganondorf began gravely. His deep voice was low and quiet. If Link wasn't sitting directly across from him, he might have had trouble hearing his words. That opening line, though, made him far more attentive to what followed.

"To start, what was most curious was the Chancellor. I've only met him on occasion, and he struck me as a frivolous but intelligent man not easily swayed by others. Either your words or your actions infuriated him. I'm inclined to think the former as your words seemed to have persuaded the Hyrulian King and that sort of power is something Chancellor Cole takes extreme precautions to guard against. His holier-than-thou attitude isn't matched even among the high nobles. We'll need to be careful around him.

"The second person we need to watch out for is the High Noble Jager Mahafri. Not only do our sources say he is a close acquaintance of Chancellor Cole, but his reaction was unsettling. He was more amused than surprised or angry."

The hands that were laying in Ganondorf's lap curled into tight fists. Link's eyebrows twitched in worry, but he refrained from saying anything as he saw the anger pass over his King's face.

"Anyone that finds this situation amusing isn't human. And if they're not human they deserve to be cut down."

"Sir?" Link asked in startled surprise.

The words alone were alarming and could be cause to end the negotiations then and there, but more worrisome than that was the physical change Ganondorf underwent. His skin transformed back to the nearly deep tan of the Gerudo while his golden irises almost seemed to glow. But at Link's hoarse voice his eyes snapped back to the boy, instead of looking through him, and faded into the light tawny color. A moment later he covered his mouth and began coughing. Near instantly his skin transitioned to an ashen green and the veins along his arms and neck bulged in sinister dark lines.

Concerned, Link moved to kneel next to him. Placing one of his hands on the large knee and the other on the sturdy back, Link felt a little helpless as he watched his stalwart King weaken with the curse. Several long terrifying moments later, Ganondorf's wheezing had calmed. He was still sweating bullets, but his eyes managed to hold a warrior's pride.

He sat up properly and looked at the boy who was staring intently at him. Slowly he stretched a hand out and placed it on Link's head. Before he could say a word, Link furiously began signing. Ganondorf's lips curled into a small smile.

"Is that an order?" he dryly asked. Though he tried to make his tone gruff he couldn't keep all the mirth out. "Did you forget that you are the Prince and I am the King? Our roles haven't reversed yet."

Link dropped his shoulders in defeat and shook his head with a huff. Deliberately, though, he voiced his concerns as only a child could, "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

The reply was sharp, but Link was unfazed. Careful to not strain himself, he clarified, "When your skin changes like that and you have the coughing fit, it looks like your straining yourself. You look like you're in pain. How bad is it?"

The Gerudo King had returned to that stone-faced look. But he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. His voice, though mostly flat, carried notes of weariness. "A warrior does not fear pain, Prince Link. He should have greater concerns than his physical well-being."

Link opened his mouth, but nothing came to mind. So he sat back on his haunches and signed two words: "I understand."

"Good. Now we should finish our discussion before breakfast arrives. I don't want to give anyone in the castle an excuse to overhear us."

* * *

"Have you finished copying that report, Steph? We're turning it in in less than five minutes!"

"Get off my back, Marc! My hand's cramped up three times already. There's a limit to how fast I can write."

"That doesn't matter. Chancellor Cole is going to be here _any_ _minute!_ "

"Well if you hadn't spent so much time last night chasing girls, _dear brother_ , maybe we wouldn't have to rush this morning."

"Don't bring my beauties into this! They've got nothing to do with this mess."

"Fine, fine. Do we agree to blame the Gerudo Envoy for our misfortune? I mean seriously, if this was such a big deal to them, couldn't they have brought it up six months ago? This is, like, ancient history already."

A slow clap startled the brothers causing Stephano to drop his pen. With an angry curse he snatched it back up, but he wisely refrained from saying anything else. A polite cough from his brother snapped him to attention and immediately he stood up from his chair and saluted.

Marco took the lead, "Chancellor Cole! We weren't expecting you for another five minutes."

"Oh, are you presuming to know my schedule?" the short but imposing man asked.

The brothers trembled. They weren't tall by any means, but Chancellor Cole was still half a head shorter than they and greatly disapproved of it. The angry sneer he gave them made them feel half their size. Slowly the Chancellor walked to the desk and picked up the still-drying report. Stephano opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut when his brother nudged him hard in the side. Painfully, his bright green eyes watched as the wet ink lines slowly merged into each other, ruining his report. This was not a good day.

"Sir Marco Zielnski. Sir Stephano Zielnski. Are these reports accurate?"

"Yes sir! We wouldn't dare disobey our King."

The Chancellor ignored their blustering exclamations to continue scrutinizing the document. At long last he stated, "Well, just to be sure, you may want to give the report in person to the… Gerudo King."

The last two words were spoken in such a way that if Steph didn't shiver, he was sure he would catch whatever curse lay upon that giant of a man. With his heart beating fast, he stuttered, "But-but-but sir, wouldn't our signatures be enough?"

Those perpetually squinting eyes squinted harder at the foolish teenager. Thankfully, though, Chancellor Cole's wrath seemed to be targeted somewhere else.

"I doubt it," he snidely replied as he slammed his palm against the desk yet smearing more of the ink. "That _king of thieves_ is sure to ask more questions, and it's best to sweep this under the rug as fast as possible. And that means making _you_ stand before _him_ and answering _every_ _single_ _question_. Do you understand?"

"But, that isn't what the King said last night," Marco stupidly protested.

The squinted eyes opened a fraction and both Zielnskis shuddered in fear. Stephano would have slapped his older brother if he wasn't so afraid of moving at the moment.

"And the King has ordered _me_ to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. So I'm ordering you _two_ to stand in front of that barbaric tribal chieftain for as long as he sees fit." The prim and proper man pulled out a fine cotton handkerchief and wiped the angry spittle from his lips.

A moment later, the Chancellor's wrath reduced to a simmer. After taking a breath he smiled with his eyes pinched shut. "Isn't that what the Zielnskis are best known for? Following orders to a T, even at the cost of your lives?"

Without meaning to, the brothers shared an agitated look. Marco's light grey eyes met Stephano's blue and simultaneously their temples throbbed. Neither liked where this was going.

Cole smiled at their reactions. In a low voice he hinted, "But of course that loyalty has been rightly paid for." A bit more conversationally he said, "By the way, I've heard that you two want to get out of the family business to start up your own business. Is that correct?"

Again the brothers shared a look, but this time one of shock. It took a long moment of silent arguing before Marco finally consented. With a weak cough he gave the tinniest nod of his head and admitted, "We've thought of it, but we haven't gone to the merchant's guild yet."

Turning around and walking out the door Chancellor Cole threw over his shoulder. "Well, _do_ let me know when you two decide to make your dreams a reality. I'm always happy to help out aspiring young men such as yourselves."

The Zielnski brothers were left standing slack-jawed in their tiny cubicle of an office. Neither one wanted to ask the other what they were thinking as if that would break the wonderful spell cast over their now glowing lives. This was a one in a million chance and all it seemed to cost was a meeting.

Chancellor Cole popped his head back in with a frown on his face. "Well, aren't you coming with those reports?"

Marco and Stephano sprang into action. They hastily began collecting all their carefully worded documents and rushed out the door to follow Chancellor Cole. Snatching a paper that flew off his stack, Stephano clarified, "So, all we have to do is answer the Gerudo King's questions?"

Cole's thin lips twitched, and his cane resounded against the stone floor several times before he answered. "Isn't that what I ordered you to do?" he artfully replied.

"The Gerudo King…" Marco muttered as he gripped his papers.

Chancellor Cole snorted and slowed his walking. Tilting his head he dropped his voice to only what one would call a conspirator whisper. "I agree with the two of you. The Gerudo Envoy has brought nothing but trouble since they've arrived. And that _King_ … he can't be considered a king."

An awkward silence fell upon the group. The brothers exchanged looks again but settled on shrugging away the old man's murmurs.

"Yes, definitely not a king." Cole continued. A wicked smile stretched across his face as if a brilliant idea occurred to him. "That is…"

Stephano lost the war of looks and had to humor the chancellor. Pushing away his greedy fantasies, he encouraged the one-sided conversation, "That is…?"

Cole's bright white smile blinded the two. Nothing short of boisterous laughter, the little man loudly whispered, "That Ganondorf is most certainly _an evil king._ "

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be back next week on time! I promise! -TFC**


	47. Chapter 47: A Meeting of Men

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _It's a simple question, but it holds grave consequences. But are you willing to uphold the family name, no matter the price? Are you ready to become a Zielnski? The family of your true father? Will you accept the blood of your blood, an inheritance of courageous forebearers? Think carefully about this, as you may never revoke your decision."_

 **Chapter 47: A Meeting of Men**

Prince Link wasn't as patient as King Ganondorf when it came to waiting. Knowing this and knowing that the designated meeting time would undoubtedly be changed to whatever the Hylian ambassador thought appropriate to keep the King of the Gerudo waiting, Link was free to roam the large room without offence. After his first slow turn around the spacious room, in which he learned that the footman didn't appreciate his close proximity, Link was worried that he would be stuck doing nothing more than staring out the window and reciting the Hylian alphabet backwards. But halfway through his second turn he got curious and opened one of the freestanding shelves. The footman coughed in agitation, but Link's sneeze overshadowed that weak protest. Waving a hand to disperse the cloud of dust revealed several rows of books. Delighted, Link ran his fingers across their bindings and silently read the old text. The forgotten tomes were nothing more than a collection of genealogical histories and outdated economic tallies. Still, it was better than driving himself mad, so he plucked one off the shelf and closed the door.

He moved to a windowsill where the ledge was just wide enough for him to lean on and be comfortable. The morning light filtered through the pristine glass perfectly, allowing him to see the slightly fading ink. The contents of the book were exactly as he expected: dry and densely packed with useless information. It was all very official looking with crests and monikers lining every page and detailed reasonings for the symbolism a lord or foreigner chose to incorporate in their varied coat-of-arms. Link almost wanted to giggle at the strenuous lengths the author went in trying to sound neutral but failing utterly. A particular paragraph about a Labrynnian-inspired design and its many faults made Link shake his head.

As he read its sordid history, he couldn't help but murmur, "It wasn't her fault she had to marry a Hylian lord."

"What's this?" Ganondorf asked with a half-turn of his head. He was seated at the wide oak table looking neither relaxed nor rigid.

Link held the book aloft. "Just histories on Hylian coat-of-arms."

"Anything interesting?" It was asked with the full knowledge that there wouldn't be.

"Just further proof of what we already know."

"Unsurprising," Ganondorf closed his eyes again.

Returning the book to his lap, Link was a little less enthusiastic. It seemed that everywhere he went, the gilded veneer of Hyrule only enhanced its pomp and superiority. As he traced another coat-of-arms with his finger, Link faintly wondered if all of Hyrule was like this.

A sharp rapping at the door startled Link. As the footman got to work, Link quickly scooped the book off the floor and hurried to stand behind Ganondorf. Secretly, he slid the manuscript into a wooden chair. He wasn't sure why he did. Maybe he thought someone might think him foolish for being interested in such an old book, or a snoop for going through the furniture like that? Anyway, it was too late. The ambassador was walking through, with a cohort of individuals trailing behind.

Ganondorf slowly rose to stand with his face grim. Though the polite thing to do, it did nothing to put the shorter man at ease. The pudgy ambassador almost looked as if he wanted to faint when he saw how tall and grotesque King Ganondorf was. Hurriedly he snatched a handkerchief from his layers of clothing. After clearing his throat, he began the ceremonious discussion in Proper Hylian.

"Lord Ganondorf, I am Ambassador Henry Gren. I will be working closely with you so that both Hyrule Kingdom and the Gerudo Territories may benefit from this exchange."

The pasty man looked as if he wanted to stand as far away from Ganondorf as he could while weakly squeaking out his greeting. Link narrowed his eyes, though. As ambassador, the man had a significant amount of influence in court, but that still didn't negate the genuflections that should have accompanied his speech. Just the opposite, considering he was speaking directly to the leader of another nation.

There was a long moment of breathless anticipation as he watched what King Ganondorf would do next. The insult was not lost on him, if Link could properly judge the pulsing of the veins in his throat. But Ganondorf was a perfectionist, and this act would be nothing more than routine drudgery in the coming days.

With a pleasant smile, Ganondorf stretched out his hand in the Hylian greeting. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir Gren," he rumbled in Hylian. Link had to sharply bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Ganondorf was enjoying watching the man jiggle in fear. "I, too, wish for these meetings to end in ways that are profitable."

The ambassador was now trapped. If he had only given the slightest bow as he entered, Ganondorf probably would have let him go. But happily the events had turned favorable for the Gerudo as the man was now forced to acknowledge Ganondorf's power by walking over and completing the archaic handshake. To refuse was akin to refusing the Gerudo's peaceability, and that was unacceptable in these tense meetings. Trapped by their own standards of etiquette, Henry Gren grudgingly stepped forward. His strangled gulp was audible as their hands connected, and Link was sure his cheeks flushed because of the lack of air when he saw how tightly Ganondorf gripped the soft hand.

Once the handshake was complete, everyone but the ambassador seemed to relax. Gren quickly backpaddled while clearing his throat yet again.

"Yes, of course." Tugging at his cravat, Gren, like any politician, directed their attention to something else. "Before we begin, can I offer you any drinks or treats? The chefs here make the most wonderful roasted nuts-"

The ambassador stopped his rambling when Link had a sudden coughing fit. It wasn't for any real reason. It's just that Prince Link had realized his huff at the offer could have been offensive, so he turned it into the least offensive thing he could. Ganondorf, like everyone else, looked at Link, who was going red in the face. Picking up on Link's cue, Ganondorf turned back to Gren.

Smiling pleasantly, he rumbled, "Water for the both of us will suffice."

"Y-yes, of course," the man stuttered as Ganondorf sat down. That was against protocol. One was supposed to continue standing until all important members had been introduced. Gren's associates stiffened in agitation, but there was nothing he could do. Thankfully, the Prince was still standing.

"Ah, Prince Link. If you need help finding your way to the University Hall, I could ring for an escort."

Prince Link slowly blinked when his name was addressed. Even slower his eyebrows rose as he processed the implications. With a small smile, he spoke in a ragged whisper, "There's no need."

Again startled, the man asked genuinely curious, "You've already memorized the castle layout?"

Link's grin widened. "It's not that," he clarified, "King Ganondorf believes I'll learn much more by participating in these important meetings compared to studying theories elsewhere." The Hylians seemed a little off-put by his declaration, but Link didn't particularly care. Just because this was going to be an adult meeting didn't mean he wasn't prepared for it.

With his authority quickly slipping out of his grasp, Gren finally moved on the final introductions. Clearing his throat yet again, he gestured to his three companions.

"Viscount Stanley Mattis is a finance minister and is here to help negotiate the economic terms of our agreement."

A thin man of grey hair and drooping ears stiffly bowed. Link though of him as an impeccably shrewd person, if his muted grey clothing was anything to go by. In fact, his blue-grey eyes were the most colorful part of the man.

"Decorated Knight-at-Arms, Sir Conan Helmsbram, is of course interested in the militaristic alliances and the security of the borderlands."

The middle-aged man may once of have been impressive twenty-or-so years ago, considering he was the only other person who came close to Ganondorf's height. But Link suspected that after his decoration, he was the type of man who liked to sit in the back to direct the troops, instead of leading the charge. This assumption was based firmly in the man's soft jowls and sagging waistline. Though his movements still had military precision, Link was left with an overwhelming impression of pitiful posturing. It rankled his nerves to know that such talent was wasted in luxury.

Link didn't have long to fret, as the last man was introduced. This man was also portly, but he seemed a far cry different from his companions. For one, he was smiling. It didn't seem sinister, so Link had trouble reacting to the man. He had very little hair, and what was left was cropped close to the skull. He had a very strange mustache, though. It reminded Link of the tusks of a wild boar. His suit, though finely made, was distinctly different from his companions'. It seemed to be made of fine leather, instead of wool. The other reason was the strange waist wrapping. The added colorful layers seemed to serve no other purpose other than some cultural identity that he couldn't fathom.

"Baron Bo Ordona is here to… provide general advice."

The way Ambassador Gren introduced Baron Ordona made Link hesitate in his examination of the Baron. That wasn't the kind of introduction he was expecting for a man of mythical proportions. It was strange and Link felt that he should ask about it later. For now, he had to deal with that seemingly warm smile.

Ordona dipped his head in respect to King Ganondorf, who returned it in kind. It was then that Link realized the other two men failed to show such courtesy. But the Baron didn't stop there. He inclined his head to the prince, and even addressed him.

"A pleasure to meet you again, King Ganondorf. And it's wonderful to finally meet the mysterious Gerudo Prince. I dare say, I never would have imagined that my daughter would have the pleasure of meeting the Prince of the Gerudo before I ever got a chance to speak with you, Prince Link."

Was that an accusation? Or perhaps backhanded praise? Link suddenly doubted leaving Ganondorf's side last night. Maybe it would have been better to have waited to dance for several more days? Oh, it was so complicated! What did these people want from him?

Link swallowed thickly and tried to put on a charming smile. Putting a hand over his heart, he leaned forward in a subtle bow. Meekly, he said, "That was certainly not the intention. As a new face in the castle, I was given some helpful advice as to who would make suitable dance partners for my first day here in Hyrule. Lady Illia is certainly a fine dancer, and I would enjoy meeting her again on the floor."

Baron Ordona's face fell to a cold, squinting look that was all too familiar to Link. A deep pit of worry began to gnaw in his gut like a whirling, angry leever. This was clear, undeniable proof; Link had overstepped his bounds last night. He bravely tried to show he wasn't afraid but worry overrode those feelings.

Time seemed to stretch on eternally, but in reality, it was only a heartbeat later that the Baron's face was upturned back to that unguarded, happy look. A howl of laughter escaped the man and he had to grab the back of the chair before him to steady himself.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Ordona gasped, "No need to look so bashful, young man! Illia has a mind of her own when it comes to dancing partners. She's told me time and again to not interfere, but if you insist on my permission, you're more than welcome to have it. Illia, oh my darling Illia just wouldn't stop raving about how graceful you are. I'm sure I'll get an earful if she knows I told you this, but she eagerly anticipates the next time."

Link was stunned. This man was far more than what he seemed. Immediately he glanced to King Ganondorf to gage his reaction to the quirky man. It was positive. His lips were upturned in a rare smile and a subtle nod made Link beam from head to toe.

Quickly he again offered a shallow bow, "Thank you for your kind words, Baron Ordona. And don't worry, I won't tell her."

"Eh, oh well. She'll find out eventually. Always does." The man drawled as he pulled out the chair and sat down. He didn't seem to pay his agitated companions any mind. With another wide smile, he bluntly stated, "Well then, I feel that more than enough time has been wasted. Lord Ganondorf, if you don't mind, why don't we start with the tough stuff first?"

"Baron Ordona! What are you doing!?"

It was the Knight-at-Arms, Conan Helmsbram, who demanded. His face had gone sanguine as he now began gripping his own chair.

"Exactly," squeaked Ambassador Gren. "I'm the ambassador here! I'm the one to make those decisions."

Bo Ordona calmly turned to his companions. With a nonchalant look and a wave of his hand, he gestured across the table. "If I may be so blunt, Sir Gren," the Baron began in a tone that bode no argument, "You lost your right as lead negotiator in this meeting when you failed to give King Ganondorf the immediate, proper respect at the very start. As of right now, I am the man most capable to negotiate Hyrule's terms with the Gerudo. And as such, I will."

"Do-do you know what you're saying?" Henry Gren desperately tried his weapon of last resort, but his demoralized posturing only proved his cowardice. "I- I was asked by Chancellor Cole himself to lead these negotiations!"

"And good thing I decided to stick my neck out for you because this meeting was on a one-way road to disaster. Or do you want me to tell Nick all about your 'slips' of protocol, after he expressly stated the need to show the Gerudo our upmost hospitality?"

Gren visibly flinched. Then his whole body began shaking as fear of the imposing Ordonan took over. Even Helmsbram's ruddy face drained of all color. Link only kept his jaw from dropping by fiercely biting on his bottom lip. But he could do nothing about his eyes as they grew as wide as saucers.

So it was true. Baron Ordona was as close to the Hyrulian King as a brother. It was a fascinating position for him to be in, considering his standing as a lowly baron. The way Bo Ordona masterfully played with his companions quickly became a source of both hope and envy to the Prince. If a baron could manipulate the meeting to his whims by simply being a good friend to the king, then could a prince hold sway over the court by simply being friends with the crown princess?

Link's mind stuttered when there was a sudden, imposing knock on the door. Again, the door was swept open and another cohort of Hylians marched through. Instantly the atmosphere changed. Bo's subtle grin disappeared under a thinly-veiled scowl while Gren's sad demeanor flipped like an excitable puppy. The ambassador quickly closed the gap between him and the Chancellor who had just walked in. Though the practical reasoning as to why Henry Gren bent slow low to whisper in the Chancellor's ear, to Link it looked like reverential posturing. To everyone else the words were whispered to quietly that it was impossible to hear. To Link, it just required some extra concentration.

"Sir! Chancellor Cole, we've um – there's an issues with the meeting so far. Baron Ordona is attempting to take control and be the sole negotiator on Hyrule's behalf! Even though _I'm_ the lead negotiator here. So, if you could-"

"I understand." Chancellor Cole's eyes only flickered over the crowd. He rose a hand to dismiss the ambassador's complaints and continued his steady march forward. Loudly, he announced, "Lord Ganondorf, I apologize for interrupting this important meeting, but I thought you would like those reports as soon as possible."

Ganondorf gracefully rose out of his chair. With both hands resting on the table, he slightly leaned over and gave a simple nod of his head.

"I would," he rumbled. He set his sights on the two young men hovering in the doorway.

"Very well, we shall discuss it here and now," Chancelllor Cole declared. "I apologize, Sir Gren for this interruption, but I'm going to have to ask you and your companions to leave."

There was a tense moment when Cole looked to Ordona. Bo clearly didn't like this interruption, but with a sigh he slowly rose from his chair. Putting a smile on his face, he again bowed to King Ganondorf and Prince Link.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both. And I hope to speak with you again, Prince Link."

"Likewise." Link winced when his voice cracked.

As soon as the door was closed, with the footman sure to be on the other side, Chancellor Cole gestured to the seats. In a perfectly neutral tone, he said, "Shall we begin?"

Without a word, the two men sat across from each other. It was a strange dichotomy. Though one was towering over the other physically, Link could clearly imagine they were perfectly matched at this table-top game of politics.

No, Link quickly revised, Ganondorf was at a disadvantage. To an unpracticed party member, Ganondorf looked perfectly cold and calculating. But he had propped his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers before his face. It wasn't a tight grip, but Link could identify the underlying tension in those well-worn hands. This was going to be a difficult battle ahead.

Link couldn't help but fidget with his necklace as he swallowed thickly. This was the real test. He would have to prove the legitimacy of yesterday's charades. If he failed to do so, their master key to this whole debacle would be locked away for good.

Again, he swallowed. _There's nothing to be afraid of,_ he thought. _It's our right and duty to see this through. King Ganondorf will make sure of it._ His eyes flickered back to the stalwart figure of the man he admired. Then he set his sights back to the other side.

For the first time he saw the two young men standing tall behind Chancellor Cole's chair. They looked quite similar, with rounded faces, short and pointed noses, and long straight ears. Both had close cropped hair in varying shades of brown, but one had eyes the color of grass and the other a light grey blue. Despite that small difference it was undeniable that these two were brothers. What they were doing here, in this delicate council, was anyone's guess. A quick survey of their clothing and it was clear they were of the lowest nobility. And the pins at their lapels labeled them as members of the honorary guard, something that practically anyone in this day and age could be a part of.

What was intriguing about them was how little time they spent looking at the Gerudo King and how long their stares lingered on Link. Link, for his part, was almost used to the insatiable curiosity of these Hylians and could easily withstand their drifting attention. It was the Chancellor that worried him. As abruptly as the intense staring contest started, it ended when the man directed his attention to the unfortunate boy. Link had just gotten his heart rate at a normal tempo when the question was asked.

"So, you're the Gerudo Prince. I hear you spent last summer gallivanting about Castletown. Tell me, what do you think of the Home of the Eight Noble Families?"

Caught off guard, Link stuttered his lame response, "It-it's quite a big-large city, Sir."

Cole ignored the blush creeping across Link's face and asked again, "That it is. I'm surprised you had time to visit it all."

A trap.

"I didn't, though I wish I had." A soft smile was all it took to dispel the accusation.

"So what is your favorite place? You must have one."

A strange request, so it took Link a moment to decide. He shouldn't say Telma's Bar. A gathering place of ruffians wouldn't sit well with a high noble. Hyrule Field wasn't an option because that was outside the city. Naming any particular business might seem like favoritism. Then, the perfect idea came to him.

"The central fountain."

Cole propped an elbow on the table and leaned forward. "Oh, why that place?"

Link wasn't about to say _because it's where I first met the princess_ , obviously. But his second reason was just as valid. With his voice drawing to a whisper due to continued strain, he honestly answered, "I'm amazed at the engineering. To have such easy access to pure water like that is unthinkable in the desert."

Chancellor Cole didn't move. Ganondorf only slightly tilted his head and caught Link's eye. Though his expression was still solemn, Link felt a bit of pride swell in his heart. He had managed to get the discussion on the right track. It was the perfect opening for his King to begin with.

"Yes, no doubt you're in need of many of life's necessities. You can bring that up with Ambassador Gren, if you so choose. I'm here now to present Hyrule's findings. If you would please, read over these reports."

With that, the two young men stepped forward. They offered the files in their hands without placing them on the table. It took Link a second to realize that he would have to be the one to walk around the table and take the papers from them. Smartly, and with the grace he acquired from training, he no sooner left Ganondorf's side to then materialize next to the young men.

"I don't believe I've introduced these young men yet. They are Sir Marco Zielnski and his younger brother, Stephano Zielnski. They are, of course, sons of the well-known Zielnski line, who are most famous for their martial contribution to the crown. Though young, they are the lead investigators of this incident."

Link carefully took their two stacks of papers before giving a polite nod of his head at the brothers. Then he returned to Ganondorf's side and handed off one of the reports. As Ganondorf studied the neat writings, the Chancellor continued to talk.

"As you'll find, everything was carried out according to procedure. There are no problems in the Zielnskis' reports. But if you do insist, both Marco and Stephano are willing to stand and be questioned at this time."

As their names were called, the teenagers straightened their shoulders and puff out their chests. But Link observed that they tightened their curled fists and their Adam's apple bobbed in nervous twitches. There was nothing to worry about from them, he decided. Anyone might panic a little when in the presence of a grand king like Ganondorf. His sights returned to those papers. He struggled in deciphering the larger, unfamiliar words, but he got enough of it to piece it together. As each page slowly turned to reveal the next set of facts, his heart sank lower.

The minutes stretched on. Link couldn't stop his ears from twitching. It was too quiet. Other than the sounds of papers, he could hear the unsteady breathing of the people across from him. It was so quiet he worried his beating heart could be heard from the hall. Despite his discomfort, the silence continued until Ganondorf reached the end of his first report.

Link frowned. Ganondorf had returned to intertwining his fingers before his face and closed his eyes. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking. Right now, the King of the Gerudo was a cacophony of contradictions. The tense arms which signaled frustration was contrasted against his creasing of crow's feet at his eyes which was a tell-tell for a smile. His stiff back, which was always dignified, was affected by the strange tapping of his heel. That sign was unfamiliar to Link.

After yet another minute of heavy silence, Ganondorf opened his eyes to stare at the Zielnskis. Link had to give them credit; they didn't buckle or waver under his King's golden gaze. They continued to stare straight ahead, completely unaffected by what was happening around them, or the lack thereof.

When he spoke, it was as if the thin glass had burst, though his voice was as calm and quiet as always. "So you two are the Zielnski brothers. I thought there were three of you."

The brothers shared a look, and it was the older one, Marco, that replied, "We do have a younger brother, but he has barely begun his training."

Slowly Ganondorf nodded his head, as if in understanding. "And no doubt physical training is only a part of it. The arts, sciences, and chivalry is a part of it as well."

"Yes, sir." Marco agreed, though by his tone of voice he didn't see where Ganondorf was leading them. He politely refrained from asking, as chivalry dictated that he not ask questions at this time.

Ganondorf obliged with a smile. "Don't worry," he easily said. "I'm merely evaluating your character. Because you see, if you tell me that what you've written in these reports is true and accurate, then I have no more need of you and the Zielnski line will continue to be a pillar of honor in these modern days."

Link quickly took a step to the side as Ganondorf pushed his chair back and rose to stand. With one hand loosely holding a file open, he tapped the front page with his other. "So, Marco and Stephano Zielnski, are these reports true and accurate and do you so swear on your family name?"

There was a high-pitched whistling that Link was sure only he could hear. Both Zielnski's had taken a sharp, deep breath at the nonsensical demand. To swear on the family name would be either the greatest honor or the grievest of blasphemies. The brothers locked eyes. By their hardset jaws neither liked the idea of swearing on their family's honor. But their clouded eyes gave away their feelings on the matter. It was quite simple, really. They were Zielnskis, after all. Barely even noble, if you could call it that. They still required jobs to support themselves, that's how lowly they were. So when someone of a higher rank demanded such a high price, they had no bargaining power.

With a hint of regret and wounded pride, the brothers nodded their heads and turned as one. In perfect synchrony they clicked their heels together and gave their pledge.

"I, Sir Marco Zielnski,"

"And I, Sir Stephano Zielnski,"

"Do solemnly swear that as Royal Investigators, and on our family's honor, the reports you have been given today are a true and accurate record."

Link rose his eyebrows and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. So it was true; there were a few brave souls left in Hyrule.

The folder snapped shut and Link watched as the heavy pages fell onto his outstretched arms. Ganondorf was finished. There was no need to stick around. As he trailed behind, Link couldn't help observing how the brothers seemed to have relaxed. It seemed a strange reaction, considering that the Gerudo King was several heads taller, and was bearing down on them.

He stopped just before them and gave a bow of his head. "Thank you," he rumbled. "For that pledge of honor, and for these meticulous reports. It was certainly a lot of hard work, and I appreciate the details you've included. Have a good day."

Startled, the brothers unconsciously moved closer together and away from the monstrous-looking man. Finally, the second brother, the silent Stephano, replied.

"Than-Thank you, Sir. Ha-Have a good day."

Ganondorf turned smartly, his black robes billowing elegantly as he took two steps towards the door. It was then the Chancellor called out.

"Lord Ganondorf," his voice was tight, as he turned in his chair to face them. "Am I to presume that this matter is settled?"

Link rose his eyebrows as Ganondorf gave his answer. It wasn't the words, but the blatant discourtesies he gave because he didn't even turn his head to look at the man. His back was broad and straight, his head facing resolutely forward. And his answer was perfectly, politically evasive.

"I'll need some time to review the documents."

And with those foreboding words, he opened the door and silently walked out of the room. Link gave a quick bow to the Chancellor, all to aware of the man's incensed gaze. There was only time enough for a quick nod to the Zielnski brothers, before Link too made his hasty retreat.

He practically had to jog to catch up to his King. Ganondorf, thankfully, slowed down once he turned the corner. Trailing just behind both of them were their Gerudo guards. They were without their usual weapons, but the heavy steel rings on their hands should be enough for any incident.

Rubolson slowed her stride by half a step and fiddled with the rings on her fingers. She was staring at Ganondorf's back with a tight frown on her face. Looking down to Prince Link and the reports he carried, her frown stretched further.

"What happened?" she asked quietly in Gerudo.

Link responded in kind. "Hylian reports of the attack."

Rubolson gave nothing away, but Link heard his guard's sharp breath. Link could agree. This was a terrible start to the day. He looked up to ask Rubolson for her advice, but she had already laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of this."

A moment later she was at Ganondorf's side, whispering in his ear. Though he could have, Link refrained from eavesdropping. Now wasn't the time. But Ganondorf had slowed to a stop, so Link paused just a few feet away. After a few more whispered words, Ganondorf nodded his head and turned to look at Link.

"Come, Link. There's a place I want to show you, where we can talk."

Link rose his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead he simply walked under that waiting arm. Once Ganondorf's familiar hand was resting on his shoulder, the two walked off in companionable silence. The only troubling part was the oppressive, ruinous parchment that Link clung onto for dear life.

* * *

 **A/N: Unedited chapter, so please forgive my mistakes.**


	48. Chapter 48: Within the Temple Walls

**A/N: I have no excuses. When I have time, I have no motivation. When I am motivated, I have no time. Ya'll probably think I'm dead or dropped it at this point. I apologize. I'm trying my best to get back into the grove and after I've re-read the story a couple of times and plotted a few more things, I think I'm ready to jump back in. No update schedule yet, but once I have a big enough buffer, I'll let you know. But ya'll have waited long enough, so here you go. This one's a doozy.**

 ***Feel free to listen to "Temple of Time" OOT.**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _The Triforce parts are resonating. They are combining into one again. The two parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago...I didn't expect that they would be hidden within you two. These toys are too much for you! I command you return them to me."_

 **Chapter 48: Within the Temple Walls**

"Where are we?" Link whispered in Gerudo. He would have gladly used sign language in this quiet and still place if he wasn't gripping those documents. It was a different quiet when compared to the meeting room they just left, as it was serene and peaceful. An anomaly in the court.

Before him stood a towering building at the edge of the castle grounds. There were three spires that rose before him with the central one being the largest and tallest. Its doors were imposing while its windows were lofty giving it the air of a sacred and reverent location. For some reason Link felt drawn to the place. He hadn't seen anything like it before and though he knew he was but an outsider he wanted nothing more than to enter and see what glories lay inside. It was a beautiful piece of architecture and Link could only stare in awe.

Ganondorf had also paused to stare at the church but after a minute's examination he moved to open the door. Link's eyes bulged. Could he really go inside? Gripping those damning papers tightly, he scurried after his King. Ganondorf stood in the entrance turning his head slowly as if searching for something. To get a better view of the place Link shyly poked his head around the giant man.

A low gasp escaped him as he saw the wide expanse. The sound echoed in the quiet hall. The stones here were polished to a shine while the bright red rug was clean of any grain of dirt. At the far opposite end was a set of shallow stairs and a large stone slab. Above an ornately carved wall of a sunburst was the symbol Link had seen a lot lately. Three equilateral triangles arranged so that they formed a single large triangle. He knew it was one of the insignias of the royal family and it made sense that it would be here, in an official looking building not far from the castle.

Movement to their left distracted Link's examination of the wall. Sharply he turned and found a middle-aged, brown-robed, baled-headed man. The person's hands met at his waist, but Link couldn't see them because of the enormous sleeves. Giving a slight bow, the man didn't look surprised at their intrusion.

"Lord Ganondorf," he spoke just barely above a whisper in Hylian, but still his voice echoed brightly against the stillness. "What brings you to Hylia's foremost temple, the Temple of Time, today?"

Ganondorf almost seemed at a loss for words. Grinding his teeth he leaned back from the man who had stepped too close. "And you are?"

"Oh, my apologies," the man gave another quick bow. "I am Shea Katha, a monk who recently transferred to this temple."

There was a long pause while Ganondorf simply stared down at the man. The monk didn't seem bothered in the slightest as he gave a small, but warm, smile back. Link tilted his head as he looked at the monk. There was something peculiar about him that he couldn't immediately pin down.

Once it hit him, he blurted out, " _You're a Sheikah?_ " His voiced echoed embarrassingly loudly in the large hall. Link cringed at both his blunder and the unending noise.

Shea Katha faced Link with his thin white eyebrows raised in question. Behind his friendly red eyes Link noticed the quick calculations he made. Once the echoes were mere murmurs Shea spoke in that same soft tone, "I assume that you asked if I am a Sheikah. The answer is yes, Prince Link. Long ago I decided to devote my life to the Goddess Hylia as a monk, instead of the many other paths a Sheikah may walk."

Link's grip on his papers tightened as he prepensely stepped behind Ganondorf to avoid any further conversation. It was too strange, too forthcoming, too _casual_ of a confession for him to take in. He felt his blood light on fire, and he knew his breathing was becoming quick and shallow. He hadn't realized the paroxysm of negative feelings overwhelming him until he saw Ganondorf move. He was saying something, but Link found it hard to concentrate on the words. It was like he was underwater, for all the good his ears were at the moment.

It wasn't until he had mechanically followed Ganondorf past the left sided pillars and to an inside door that he hadn't noticed, that he picked up on other sounds. There were quiet footsteps and hushed conversations of other people. Surprised, he looked up to find nearly twenty other men dressed in the same robe Shea Katha was though this time the men ranged in various ages and eye color. It didn't appear there were any other Sheikah hidden in the ranks of the monks.

"What are we doing here?" Link felt it safe enough to ask again, though he made sure his voice was the softest it could be.

Ganondorf only spared him a glance before silently striding toward one of the few long benches sitting against the wall. It was irksome, being brushed off like that, but Link determinedly kept his face in the simple, blank look. It wouldn't do to show his mounting frustration or fear at a time like this. So without another word the little Prince sat on the plain wooden bench with his body pressed close to Ganondorf's. It wasn't safety he was seeking, not with Commander Rubolson standing at attention with another guard on either side of the bench. No, it was something else he was unconsciously needing. But whatever it was, Link failed to find it in King Ganondorf. The man was rigid with his arms crossed. And though his golden eyes stared straight ahead they seemed to look past everything uncaringly.

Link quickly glanced down at the papers in his lap. He wouldn't get an answer from Ganondorf for a while. Not when he was in this brooding mood. But the papers made him nervous as well. His fingers itched to open the files and scrutinize every letter of the documents to find _something_ that could reopen the case. But that was too terrifying, too overwhelming, too mortifying of a nightmare to pass through alone. So he stopped that reckless inclination before it could go any further.

As he sat in silence the logical thing to do was to watch the gathering of monks. It wasn't particularly interesting but lessons of the past kicked in. This was Hyrule, where any amount of information could be twisted into an advantage and so Link began to focus his hearing on the mundane whispers of the monks.

" _Monk Latan won't be here for choir practice. He's locked himself in his room after visiting a family of severely sick children."_

" _Salve et bonum beneficia ad vos. And pardon me, but I need to step past you."_

" _I hope we sing Dearum, Aurea In Laude_. _It's been a few weeks."_

" _Let's hope we can be in tune today. I feel that we can do better with these rehearsals."_

" _I couldn't help but notice we have… listeners today."_

Link's ears twitched in automatic response. He fidgeted and glanced at Ganondorf, but the man didn't seem to have heard the quiet comment. It didn't seem malicious but more of cautious curiosity. Still, the alarm bells went off in Link's head and he returned to the eavesdropping but sadly the conversation was hushed. The men were positioned in two neat crescent shaped rows. One monk was standing before them and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, fraters. Thank you for your timely arrival to choir. We shall begin with the simple exercises. Brother Katha, if you would start the intonation at Y-clef, please. Everyone, follow his lead when ready. Then we'll move onto the scale. We begin in three… two… one."

Prince Link wasn't sure what to expect. He hadn't exactly heard choirs before. The Gerudo tradition was to elect a single singer for their festivities but more often than not everyone would eventually join to sing the traditional songs. It would always be a loud cacophony of boisterous, loving, out-of-tune, female voices. And in Castletown one would find various bards belting out songs on street corners or in bars strumming to the whims of the crowd. But this…?

This merging of such lovely tenors, basses, and baritones thrummed through Link's core. It was something he had never heard before, but more than that, it was something he had never conceived of. It seemed to take only mere seconds for the choir to unanimously join Shea in that one note and to move seamlessly onto scale. Though this wasn't a scale he was used to. It seemed to rise and fall in a random pattern. He couldn't make sense of it. But that didn't matter. It was soothing and calm and, dare he say, _peaceful_. For one single, blissful, unforgettable moment, Link was free. Free from his worries. Freed from the heavy weight on his lap. Freed from his title. Free from the melancholy future before him. And free from his haunting past.

It was as if the breeze of the notes were pushing him forward as they traveled through him. To where, he wasn't sure. A small part of his childish self returned with sweet aching's, as a funny thought came to him; Maybe he could travel to the realm of the gods riding solely on those notes that were nearly tangible.

What foolishness! But such wonderful foolishness, such bliss. And what a strange place to find it.

Of course, euphoria like this couldn't last. All too quickly the monks were finished with their warm-up and Ganondorf stirred beside him. Link immediately snapped his face back into that wretched stone-cold look to glance at his King. Ganondorf's eyes were clearer now and his jaw was pulsing in that peculiar way that indicated he wanted to speak but was struggling to form the right words. Link returned his sights back to the monks with a new admiration and anticipation for what would happen next.

Again, their voices sang out in beautiful harmony, but the first foreign word wasn't finished before Ganondorf rumbled beside him.

"This is a meeting place, Link. Nothing more."

Link snapped his head back around. Too late, he realized, he had inched his way to the edge of the bench to get closer to the music. An unconscious act that revealed far too much about himself.

"A meeting place?" Link asked. He widened his eyes as it became blindingly clear with that question. He had spoken in a normal tone of voice, but it was practically lost in the intonations of the monks. Of course; a meeting place. Where they could speak freely with little to no chance of anyone overhearing them. As Shea had just proved minutes ago, the Gerudo language, though despised, was still too well-known to have deeply important and sensitive conversations at any other location. A sudden tightness gripped Link's stomach.

"Right," he muttered, the single syllable immediately lost under the cover of another language. Apprehensively, he moved his hands off the papers and was just about to lift them up when they were snatched. Apparently Ganondorf was in a hurry. He shuffled through the pages so quickly that a few were scattered to the floor. Link would have picked them up but something about Ganondorf had frozen him to the spot. The Gerudo King, though moving fluidly, was coiled tightly like a cobra. His actions were even reminiscent of the poisonous snake. The subtle swaying of his body because of his stressed breathing forced Link to stay focused on him.

And like a snake, he struck. "There's nothing to be done."

The words were poison. Link barely caught them, but it was enough to freeze his heart.

"Wha… what do you mean?" He asked breathlessly. "There has to be something. Anything! Some… some error, or loophole, or- or…"

Din's fire, his throat was burning. He couldn't even hear his own pitiful pleas anymore. And the cold, remorseless look Ganondorf was giving him didn't help. The man simply towered over him with his mouth set in a grim line and his golden eyes hungry with a piercing flame. Link couldn't take it anymore.

He jumped out of his seat with his hands fisted at his side. How desperately he wanted to sit at the feet of those monks and lose himself to that music! It still thrummed through him, even now. But that feeling of happiness had completely dispersed leaving him empty and agitated. The way he was feeling made him wonder if it would have been better to have faced complete silence instead of this holy sound. He felt like he was desecrating the heavenly song with his turbulent and bitter feelings.

After a deep breath he turned around. Ganondorf was of course watching him with those critical and calculating eyes. A bit petulantly he snapped at his liege with a voice cracked and hoarse, "What are we doing here?"

Ganondorf gave him a long, unreadable stare. For a fearful heartbeat Link wondered what punishment he would receive. He mentally prepared himself for his unjust actions, but it was a struggle. He didn't feel like asking forgiveness for his outburst just yet.

Instead of answering, Ganondorf simply leaned back and rested his head against one of the cool stones. Link was left standing there, alone in his worry. He glanced to Rubolson, but she was fastidiously ignoring him by feigning interest in the entrance doorway. A shrug from the other guard told him she didn't have a clue what was happening either. So Link was left waiting. When he had built up enough courage to ask again, Ganondorf moved.

It wasn't big or showy, but it set off alarm bells in Link's head. The man's great arms, which before were dangling uselessly at his sides, had become rigidly stiff as his hands were braced against his knees. Ganondorf seemed to grow ten times in size by simply straightening his back and shoulders. Once his neck was stiff and head tall, the great man slowly opened his eyes and Link was shaken to his core.

His King's eyes were gold.

A real and true gold that was shimmering like liquid metal in the forge's fire. It was unsettling and unlike anything Link had seen before. It was… magic. Link's mouth was left hanging open, his demanding question dying in his parched throat.

After an endless heartbeat Link could hear _his_ voice, perfectly clear and overriding every other sensation. Even the monk's refrain was lost to these soft, velvety whisperings. It was the voice of unquestionable, unequivocal power. It set Link straight while simultaneously making him want to fall to the ground in a frenzied panic attack.

"I came here to decide something."

A small smile was gracing his lips, as if he found amusement in his own words.

The oppressive declaration echoed in Link's head, swirling around until he was dizzy. Eventually, or perhaps suddenly, he wasn't sure, Link's mind cleared. It was enough for him to daringly ask in a reverent tone, "What did you decide?"

Ganondorf gave him another slow blink. When his eyes had opened again and a patronizing smile stretched all the way across his face, he beckoned Link closer with a languid flick of his hand. There was another squeamish tug in Link's gut. He was torn between feelings of candid fear and fanatic reverence, of immediate adoration and curious revulsion. A bit unwillingly, but magnetically, he was pulled forward by his own two feet and the unspoken order casted over him.

His King raised the same hand again and placed it on Link's head. With small, gentle movements he ruffled the Prince's hair. Link swallowed thickly, pushing away the sense of unease and replacing it with happier memories. A touch like this was rare and it was a good sign. A small smile began forming on his own lips, which Ganondorf didn't miss. The arrogant smile faded into a warmer one but the sigh that escaped his lips was heavily laced with pain and sadness.

"Tell me, Prince Link. What do you know of the gods?"

Link furrowed his brows in confusion. He started off slowly, mixing verbs with gestures to get his fumbling thoughts in order. "I… I know of the tales Mother Heruta tells. And that we worship the Desert Goddess while the Hylians believe in Hylia. And the origins of this world. And… what are you asking?"

The hand had retracted from his head. The comforting weight was replaced with anxious hesitation. Ganondorf flickered his sights over him, a slight frown forming. His eyes had lost some of that luster, but that fire was still there. Another weary sigh escaped, and Link's heart clenched. He felt like he had failed in some small way.

"The Golden Goddesses," he began slowly, faintly. He closed his eyes but tilted his head up as if to search the ceiling. "Din, Nayru, and Farore. They are true goddesses, through and through. They create worlds and systems, enchanting them with their unparalleled power. But caretakers they are not. Once their gardens are populated, they leave, never to step foot among mortals. But in their place they leave reminders; tantalizing traces of their omnipotence. Perhaps as a way to remind their creations of their origin. Perhaps they simply tease mortals. In this world, the greatest of these is the great golden power. The perfect unity of the trinity. Something called **The Triforce**."

The words were soft whispers ghosting over Link's ears and making them tremble. As Ganondorf continued his lengthy explanation his voice melted and froze periodically. It was as if there was a strange mix of admiration, envy, and absolute hatred for the goddesses in the sentences he lovingly wove. He spoke as if he actually knew the divine beings and was mocking them for their humane folly. But those faint thoughts were lost to Link when the last two words were spoken. There was such reverence, such lust, such an overriding sense of desire in those two words that it was worse than a blow from the butt-end of Rubolson's trident.

Link's stomach heaved and he tasted the vestiges of breakfast in the back of his sore throat. His mind went blank as sudden, unspeakable emotions crashed over him. His sight suddenly flared as everything sharpened into intense focus until his eyes watered. When he closed them, instead of meeting darkness there was a blazing white. It ached. Perhaps that was the feeling? His whole body tingled, and his heart felt tight. It was as if his very essence was bound and squeezed, eternally trapped in a tightly knitted body that made up him. But this soreness wasn't entirely uncomfortable. In a way it seemed to knit him back together. To keep him from fading into oblivion. As if that burning, unclear image was what made him complete. But still, it burned and instinctively Link raised his hands to protect himself.

A heavy weight rested on both his shoulders and Link snapped his eyes open. Before him was a blurred, grotesquely dark and scaly face with fire-light eyes surrounded by a burning mane. It was a fearful, monstrous demon. But blinking his eyes restored his sight and all he saw was Ganondorf's concerned face. The man's russet red brows had cinched in worry while his lips had flattened to a tight frown.

"Link. What's wrong?"

The question seemed to boom in his overly sensitive ears, but Link still relaxed. He now noticed that he had fallen to his knees with both hands clamped over his mouth. Slowly, he peeled them off to breath and shifted his body so the sharp pain racing up his legs would go away. Situated, and with his heartrate slowing back to normal Link lightly patted the wrists near his face.

"I'm… alright," he said with a small smile. And for some strange reason Link _was_ alright. It was like he had stepped into water. A cool and refreshing feeling enveloped him and washed away his previous anxiety.

Ganondorf still looked at him with his lips now puckered in doubt. Link continued to smile at him. He shifted again which forced Ganondorf to break his hold on him. A glance to either side informed Link that both guards were hovering inches above him. Now sitting crossed-legged, he brushed his bangs back and smiled at everyone.

"I'm fine," he signed. With a shrug he said, "I don't know what happened, but I'm feeling much better now." No one seemed convinced, so he tried a different tact. Swinging his head back to Ganondorf, he asked, "Please, tell me more about… about the Triforce." The word rolled off his tongue so naturally it was surprising, but it sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Ganondorf gave Link a long, hard stare. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes again. Rubolson took a subtle step back to her position, but the other guard stayed next to Link. He was fine with that. He probably gave her a heart attack with his fainting spell. It was strange though. He didn't feel exhausted or dying of thirst. Instead he felt invigorated and perhaps a little excited. His ears perked up and he knew the exact moment Ganondorf would speak.

"The Triforce is said to be a gift from the Golden Goddesses. It contains a portion of their power. With that power it's believed that a person's wish can be granted just by touching it."

There was a lull in the speech, so Link asked, "Any wish?" It sounded too good to be true.

Ganondorf cracked open one eye. "Any." That promise hung thickly in the air.

There was a pause before he continued, "Obviously power like that can be used for good or ill. For that reason the minor goddess Hylia became the self-appointed guardian of the Triforce. Wars ensued after that. Unable to protect it with her power alone, she sought the help of the humans. In exchange for blessing them with prosperity, the humans were to protect the Triforce and let no evil ever come within reach of it. Over time, for some strange reason, Hylia shed her divinity to wear human skin. From her was born the linage of Hyrule. She was a stupid goddess, always thinking with her feelings. Because of that she left the greatest tool in the hands of possibly the foulest creatures in existence. And she also gave up her divinity to become one of them."

The words were of course spoken in hushed tones, but Link still quivered. This was beyond blasphemous; saying such disparaging words in the goddess's own temple would surely bring disaster.

"But regardless of her foolish choices," Ganondorf continued coolly, "it only served to make the Triforce easier to locate. Her arrogance would mean it would have stayed in the feeble country she formed and blessed. And there's no better choice to hide it than in the center of its superiority, the capital city."

Link's mouth was full of cotton and that tugging in his gut intensified. He stared at his King unable and unwilling to put his thoughts in order. "And so… we are… about those papers… what are we… I don't…?" The high note of desperation in his voice only cracked his voice more, making his frail questions weaker.

Snapping his eyes back to the child sitting before him, Ganondorf was silent. Then a long-withdrawn sigh escaped his chest and he let his eyes fall to the floor. "I can't tell you yet, Prince Link. A Gerudo doesn't reveal his secrets. But know that there are some changes to the plans you and I previously made."

Link's eyes widened. He again opened his mouth to ask, but Ganondorf had already perceived his questions.

"I haven't decided on the role for you to play yet, so continue on the orders you've already received. Don't worry, your efforts won't be for nothing. But I may ask of even harder things of you. It's going to be a long and difficult road ahead but I'm sure you'll survive."

"My lord…" Rubolson spoke up with a certain tightness to her voice. Her face was grim, and her eyes flickered between Prince Link and King Ganondorf.

Ganondorf returned to his stiff sitting position, though there was that regalness to him that made it seem like he was sitting on a gilded throne and not a well-worn bench. There was a certain calmness to his face and voice, "Yes, Rubolson. I have decided. We'll have to act carefully. I'll be relying on your strict preparations in the future. But Rubolson, I'll need my cunning commander most of all."

The wariness in Rubolson's face melted into first sorrow, then as she gave a deep bow, Link caught the pointed smile. In an instant she had morphed into the ferocious lioness she was known to be. There was a resounding crack as she gave the sharp salute. "Yes, my King."

Her last syllable hung in the air and Link frowned. Something was wrong. His ears twitched and he turned his head around. The monks had finished their singing, and by the formal bows they were giving each other, Link suspected this was the end of their secret conversation. When he caught Prince Link's eye, Shea gave a polite bow to him and calmly followed the other monks out another door. Link continued to watch him until another monk caught his attention. It was the monk who lead the choir, the director. The stout man was quickly approaching him and Ganondorf. He didn't need confirmation to know that sitting on the ground would have been inappropriate for the inevitable meeting, so Link pulled himself up with help of his guard's outstretched hand.

The monk wisely gave the correct bow to both King Ganondorf and Prince Link before he greeted them. "King Ganondorf, it's a pleasant surprise to meet you. I am Gregory F. Wicker, the music director here at the Temple of Time. May I offer you a tour of this blessed sanctuary?"

An easy smile crossed Ganondorf's face and Link felt himself relax a little. "No need. I only came here to listen to the choir. It's such an unusual spectacle to me. We have no such choirs in the desert, you see."

Gregory seemed to bubble with the implications. "Oh, well, I'm very pleased to hear that. Was the choir to your liking? We always seek to uplift any listener's ear with Her Grace's hymns."

The smile was frozen, but the words continued on their easy way. "Yes, although I do have a question. Last time I came, years ago, there was a large instrument that someone played during the songs. I didn't hear that this time. Why not?"

Bobbing his head with gusto, the choir director explained, "Oh, you must mean the organ. Yes, yes, it's a delicate instrument that few ever get to play. Sadly our last organist was transferred to another temple, so we have been without it's accompaniment for a few months now."

"Organ?" Link asked incredulously and unthinkingly. Images of beating hearts and dismembered limbs made him blanch. What was wrong with these Hylians?

"Yes, that instrument there," Gregory turned and pointed to the far wall. Link wasn't entirely sure what he was pointing at, so he shot the monk a confused look. Gregory smiled and the young prince wasn't entirely sure how to interpret it. But the man pressed his hands together with a single clap and seemed to bubble over. "Yes, yes, follow me. I'll show you this magnificent work of art."

Link gave Ganondorf a look, but the man gave a non-committal shrug. So he was leaving it up to Link to choose? Link gave a dry swallow as he watched the monk hurry away. The pain of Ganondorf's revelation still hurt and Link didn't want to be around such an ingratiating person right now. But neither did he want to leave the safety of this temple and it's quiet and still walls just yet. And well, he did ask, so Link found himself only a few steps behind the monk with his curiosity an overwhelming force that he didn't want to quash right now.

As soon as he had realized Prince Link was following him, Gregory F. Wicker began a breathless monologue. "It really is quite the engineering feat. Created eight-hundred and twenty-two years ago, the Organ of Time is a symbol of this temple. All together it weighs in excess of a ton-"

"A ton?" Link interrupted. Monk Wicker had stopped in front of a peculiar looking seat. And before it was several rows of think long white and black rectangles with polished knobs set against a varnished board that curved around the seat. Sure, the structure was interesting, but it was no taller than the monk and looked to be primarily made of wood.

"Oh," the bald-headed man chuckled, "This is merely the controls of the organ. It's called the keyboard. The parts that really make the sound are those."

The man's boney finger drew Link's eyes to the back wall. He had noticed the tall, cylindrical pipes before and thought them a strange addition to this room but hadn't fathomed the reasoning. So, pipes. Giant pipes that were far bigger than what small wind instruments he had practiced on. Link knew his mouth had formed that familiar 'o' shape in his awe and that he couldn't hide his excitement. As if hearing his thoughts loud and clear, Gregory hung his pointer finger in the air for a dramatic second then let it fall on a random key. A low intonation sounded, and Link's ears flickered for a moment. He scanned the pipes but couldn't tell visually which one was making the sound. Then, it was gone. Gregory had stopped pressing the key as soon as Lord Ganondorf had walked over.

"An impressive instrument," Ganondorf said lowly.

Gregory again dipped in a bow. "Thank you, m'lord." His next bubbling sentence was sharply cut off in only the way Lord Ganondorf could.

"It certainly is a shame that no one is here to play it so that we may hear it. But regardless, we've dawdled here long enough. It's time Prince Link and I be off."

"Yes, of course. I, too, have other duties to accomplish. As always, I invite you to listen in on our practices as they are provided to sooth the soul. May Hylia's Grace be upon you, Lord Ganondorf."

There was the polite bow, but then Gregory set his sights back to Prince Link. The smile was still there, but it almost seemed regretful as he spoke. "And Prince Link. I feel as if I should make you aware that Head Monk Raym wishes to speak with you."

Gregory's smile grew a little wider to appear more amicable. Link wasn't at all assured but kept his face in that carefully crafted neutral look. Allowing himself that small bit of curiosity, he thought it reasonable to ask.

"May-" he cleared his throat and tried again. "May I inquire as to why?"

It was slight. Nothing more than a hesitant flicker of the eyes that betrayed the man's thoughts. But still the monk smiled in that all-too-friendly way. "Oh, don't be nervous. It's simply his duty to know everyone in Hyrule Castle to know how to best serve Hylia. He'll probably go over protocols and speak at length of the sacred mandates."

A lecture then. Link fought the urge to brush his fingers against his ear tips and the numerous silver earrings in them. The silence stretched on just to the edge of awkward. Gregory slightly shifted under the Prince's cool gaze but before he opened his mouth, Link cleared his throat.

"Of course," he rasped. "I look forward to meeting with the Head Monk."

There was a jerk of the man's head in acknowledgement. Recovering himself he gave another bow to the both of them and backed away. "Thank you again for visiting this temple and I wish Her Grace's blessings upon you. I shall be leaving now. Feel free to stay here as long as you like."

Neither King nor Prince answered, but Ganondorf did give a slight nod of his head. It might have been a friendly gesture if not for the hard-set frown. But regardless, the dull pleasantries were finished as the monk scurried out the same door all the others left through. Once the soft echoes had faded Ganondorf moved.

It was slow and strict. He walked a paced forward, centering himself right in the middle of the organ's playing space. A hand was raised to brush against the polished wood of the organ. It was light enough to be called a caress. Despite not being in use it was still very well taken care of. As his fingertips traced the knots in the design, the Gerudo King lifted his eyes to the wall of pipes. From his position Link couldn't see the look on his liege's face, but he could imagine it. Stone cold. The lips thinly pressed into a hard line. Eyes half-lidded but his golden gaze sharper than a polished scimitar.

The hand suddenly dropped to the black and white keys and for a moment it looked as if he were about to start playing. He stopped, a hairs breadth away from sound. It was a long heartbeat later that his fingers ghosted over the keys. Link couldn't fathom what was going through the man's mind. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

The words were barely a breath. They were spoken in that wonderfully smooth and familiar Gerudo but that did little to stop Link's anxiety from spiking through the roof. He was all too aware of how quite this room was and how damning it would be if someone heard that traitorous line because of the peculiar acoustics.

But Ganondorf didn't seem at all perturbed by his statement. He looked just the same before as he did after the utterance. The back was still broad and strong. The hands still hovering as if he were waiting for the signal to start playing. The head tipped back slightly with the eyes fixated on the towering pipes above. The Gerudo King looked exactly the same except for one, tiny, rather innocent if it were anyone else, difference.

A sharp, but clearly content, smile.

Link was frozen to the spot almost unable to breath. His mind was too busy replaying the words a thousand times over, dissecting them, piecing them, and searching for its hidden depths. Link wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers, half-heartedly hoping this was another of Ganondorf's dry quips. But the man seemed as somber as always when he turned away from the organ and examined Link.

"Breath, Link," was his soft command. Link let out a shuddering breath. "There's no need for you to think that hard about what will happen. Just do your duty and I will take care of the rest."

A dry swallow and a shaky intake of breath. It took a moment for Link to shake off his insecurities and fall back into his natural state. "Yes, sir."

It came out more resolutely than he was feeling. It was enough because Ganondorf brushed past him and strode towards the back door they had entered. It was a snap decision, completely innocent and free of the heavy atmosphere, but Link hurried to catch up to his King.

He slowed as he spied the scattered papers on the floor. The reports. Those damning reports. Ganondorf must have noticed his hesitation because he slightly turned his head around.

"Leave them," he sneered. "Those reports are worth less than the fuel they would be to burn them."

Link still hesitated though. It felt wrong to just leave the last straw of hope abandoned and scattered across the well-worn stones. A calloused hand brushed his shoulder and he looked up to find his guard gently prodding his back. With her stern but kind nod, Link obeyed her silent pleading.

He almost had to jog to catch up to Rubolson who was just slipping through the doorway after her king. It still didn't feel right, but he trusted King Ganondorf's judgement on the matter. He had seen the reports himself and though he wasn't as intuitive as his mentor he still understood their value. Which was to say, very little.

Again, those words flashed across his mind like lightening.

" _Someday, I shall conquer this music as well."_

Link had a sharp intake of breath and blinked the spots in his vision away. That dizzy spell was back but gone just as quick. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of that peculiar wall in the first room as he was crossing it. The wall was just as intricate as before with its undoubtedly important symbolism that he didn't understand. And the alter was still there, perhaps a little more imposing this time, but as solid and real as the heaviness in his heart. This place was full of mysteries he just couldn't comprehend so Link didn't feel bad turning his back to it to walk after his king.

This was an odd country, after all. With strange customs and stranger laws. There were plenty of things he didn't understand and couldn't trust. But he did trust his King. Ganondorf would surely find a way and Link would readily obey.

* * *

 **A/N: Oouf. What will happen next? Nobody knows!**

 **So, about the music. Those of you skilled enough to understand music I'm sure caught the 'Easter egg' before the singing began. For you poor souls like me, and can't understand a treble from a whole note, I'll explain. There is no such thing as a Y-clef.**

 **If you've come this far, you're familiar with the fact that music has a lot to do with this story. And I'm constantly adding in recommendations to help with the atmosphere of the chapters. Obviously, I like music but sadly I don't understand a single bit of it. I wanted Link to have 'official' music lessons, but I quickly decided that anything I wrote would make no sense to anyone who has had music lessons. To cheat that, I came up with a solution. As a call-back to the game, all notes, clefs, and whatever music-lingo will be based around the buttons on the game controller. So therefore:** _ **Y-clef**_ **.**

 **So please pardon whatever inaccuracies the story may have in this regard. I try my best in building as realistic of a world as possible, based on logic and research, but plenty of things still elude me (music especially). If any of you talented readers would like to give me tips or advice on music, I will love you to the end of days!**

 **Thanks for being so patient with me! I love you all!**

 **-The Friendly Critiquer**


	49. Chapter 49: The Start of a Beautiful Fr-

**A/N: Again, apologies, my dear readers. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, now that vacation is over, the house is bought, and we have moved. (Yay, me!) So look forward to more updates in the future. For now I'll be posting as soon as I believe the chapter is finished, so check in often or follow this story!**

 **I love you all, and happy reading~!**

* * *

 **Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Show them your power, Prince Link. Show them how mighty we of the desert have become. Hold nothing back. Not now, not ever."_

 **Chapter 49: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

Link found himself in the castle's training grounds on his third day. It was two hours after sunrise and his first impressions of the nobility from the first day still held true; Pampered, lazy, and so full of themselves that they couldn't be bothered to arrive on time. It irked him but he tried to not let it show. Flickering his eyes, Link again assessed the area.

Made for a more utilitarian purpose, the training grounds were barren of the normal glitter and glamour of the rest of the castle. It was large, roughly the same size as the training grounds back home, but space was eaten up by the added archery range on the north side. All four sides were enclosed in the typical grey rock. On the north side, the side upward from the starting archery line, the wall was solid with only a single patrolman standing guard. The rest of the three sides were open on three floors for viewing purposes. Out of the corner of his eye Link could see the shadows of watchers. He didn't know who they were. Perhaps they were just curious maids or footman who stopped for a break. Perhaps they were nosy noblewomen with little else to do but ogle the couple men sparring each other. Or maybe they were Sheikah dogs just waiting to judge his abilities.

Link immediately quashed that terrifying thought. The previous warnings of always being watched came back with a vengeance and he fidgeted uncomfortably. If he could just get started, he would feel better. Not that he hadn't already trained that morning, but those were just simple exercises meant to stretch and invigorate the body. He needed to _move_ ; release this tension he had been holding in since yesterday. A bitter, heavy lump formed in his throat again as he recalled that disastrous meeting with the Chancellor and the information that followed immediately after in the temple. Link tried not to think about it. He really did. It was dangerous, that much was abundantly clear, but he didn't like being kept out of the dark. Rubolson seemed to know what was going on, but she was tight-lipped and would give him that cold, dead-eyed look that warned him he should back away quickly. He didn't ask her again.

"Laggards," Babi muttered in Gerudo. She was on the other side of the short wall Prince Link was standing next to. Close enough to be considered an attentive guard, but out of the training grounds so she wouldn't be considered a threat to the nobles. It was the position other attendants and guards had taken, but none were casting as critical of an eye to the sparring matches like she was. Looped around her hips were her pair of scimitars. Anywhere else in the castle and they might have been offensive, but here, Link was more than happy to let her have them.

Tilting his head in her direction, Link gave her a small smile but didn't say anything in return. She might get away with saying something like that, mainly due to her most-definitely-earned position as a strict captain, but as a young dignitary, there would be hell to pay if he let something like that slip, even in a foreign tongue. He wholeheartedly agreed, though. The trio of boys that were loudly dragging their feet were none other than his training partners. And what a dismal group they made.

The middle one, and by far the loudest, was a familiar face. He was easy to spot in the crowd on the first night's banquet with his shock of bright red hair. His face was flat with rounded eyes, but he had a pudgy nose. He wasn't Gerudo, that much was certain. He didn't have the slim, athletic build of the women of the desert. If he was at all interested in training, he might be a perfect replica of a heroic knight, but for now he was just a ten-year-old child with all the time in the world. He said something that was apparently funny because he began laughing boisterously at his own joke. The two lackeys on either side joined in perfectly, like it was all rehearsed.

One was short, not significantly so, but the way he tried walking by constantly bouncing on his toes suggested he was trying to match his friends' height. The other one seemed to have hit his growth spurt already. He was a good few inches taller but hung his head low like an obedient puppy. There was nothing worth noting in either of them.

Nonchalantly, they entered the sandy arena and Link almost shook his head in disgrace. Obviously, not one of them thought to even glance around for any possible danger before heading into a combat zone, because their childish behavior still persisted. Hyrule clearly did things differently. That was the first, painful, lesson all desert warriors undertook on their first day and it would be repeated until it was sorely drilled into their thick skulls.

To be fair, Link wasn't on high alert, either. It was too taxing to be that aware of everything and he was already over-stressed. This was just an initiation, so there shouldn't be anything too explosive. And Babi was here. If he wasn't on high alert, she most definitely was.

"Make 'em eat sand, Prince Link!" Babi chuckled quietly as Link finally pushed away from the wall.

He gave a sigh as his response. It was too much trouble to explain to her how unlikely it would be to actually spar today. So silently he plodded along, his feet barely whispering over the sand. This earth was different from the lose red dirt that mainly made up the desert dunes. His feet didn't sink as far because of the excess water and clay mixed in. It was different, but it was the closest he had felt to home since coming to Hyrule.

He stopped on the other side of the shorter boy who was preoccupied with leaning in to hear his friend's hushed whispering. Link tried ignoring it, but his ears were just too good.

"Ok, ok, I heard this one not too long ago. What… do you call a stag with no eyes?"

The two companions gave each other a blank look, their shrugs indicating their thought process. The middle boy was pulling quiet the face by biting his bottom lip and his cheeks smushed up into his eyes. He guaffed into his hand until the tall one gave up.

"I don't know, Groose. What?"

Groose let out a hearty laugh and dropped his hands. "No eye-deer!" he crowed. He wrapped his arms around his belly and laughed some more.

Link didn't get it.

He stared at the giggling boys for several long seconds, trying to piece the Hylian words in his head. It still didn't make sense. He was debating if he should open his mouth and ask for an explanation when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Instantly, he snapped his head around.

A few precious seconds were wasted as his eyes grew double their size. But then his body snapped into action, and his world twirled once, then twice before landing on the balls of his feet. Instantly he crouched down and tried to make himself as small of a target as possible. Less than a second later, the bomb exploded.

There were cries of fear and confusion all coming from the three noble boys, but Link frowned. His ears were ringing from the sudden, sharp pain, but it wasn't nearly anything close to the bombs he was used to hearing from within the mines. There was a lot of sparking on the fuse when he first saw it, but now there was a thick cloud of smoke emanating from where he once stood.

A smoke bomb then.

Link allowed himself a rare smile. He sharpened his ears and like he expected, more cries came from within the cloud. These yelps consisted of a lot more pain than the previous ones, and Link guessed it was due to the meaty smack half a second before.

The smoke was starting to clear and Link started to unravel from his crouch. A quick glance to Babi assured him that everything was fine. She gave him a nod of approval but there was a frown on her face. Link guilty shrugged his shoulders. He should have done a better job than that, he knew. It's just that he was distracted by that ludicrous small talk. Oh well. He'd receive the lecture later.

Cautiously he began approaching the spot again. Facing away from him was a tall, muscular man. He was decked out in simple leather armor but he was imposing. In his right hand he held a simple wooden training sword that was slowly tapping against his side. Without even turning his head, he called out to Link.

"Stop right there."

Link was so used to following orders that he didn't even think twice about obeying a Hylian. Of course, it would have been suicidal to have done anything else. Link now recognized the figure. Former Knight Commander, William Eagus, was lording over the three wheezing weaklings.

"Fools," Eagus said lowly, but still his voice carried over the silent arena. Others in training had paused to watch the spectacle and the place was deathly silent. Uncaring about the audience, he went on lecturing. "How often must I remind you? As soon as you step onto the training grounds, both your mind and body must be prepared."

A heavy silence hung over the boys. Their whimpers had grown quieter as reality sunk in. Unfortunately, it seemed that it didn't sink deep enough. The red haired idiot mumbled something, then coughed.

"What was that?" Eagus planted the sword into the sand and brought his hand up to his ear mockingly. "Did I just hear an insulting remark about your superior officer?"

Link almost winced in pity. It didn't take much to imagine what would happen next. He'd witnessed it plenty of times before.

Fast as lightening, the blade was back in the man's hand and then cruely connected to Grooses's bottom. The boy yelped again and hurriedly rolled away. The other two simply quivered in fear. The bigger of the two had a long stream of snot running out his nose, but he was too afraid to wipe it away. The shorter one's face was a dictionary description of terror.

Eagus allowed the tense, silent seconds to continue stretching on. By that point, Groose had crawled a fair distance away and dared to look back. Link had to give credit where credit was due: Groose Gallagher was truly the biggest idiot he had ever known. After rubbing his chest for a minute, the red-headed child glared at the knight and was stupid enough to open his mouth for a second round of complaint. He was cut off mercilessly.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU WISH TO DIE!?"

The bellow cracked across the training grounds and continued to echo in the alcoves above. Eagus continued his rant in a much calmer voice after that, but his unfettered urgency was still at the forefront of his speech.

"This was a mere smoke bomb, but what about next time? Are you really so ignorant as to believe you are safe? You fool! Being of nobility doesn't decrease your chance of death by any means. In fact, being of noble blood, you should aspire to be the greatest warriors of the kingdom. Which means coming to the training grounds fully prepared for battle. As soon as you cross the threshold, you are in enemy territory. You are in _my_ territory. And I accept no slackers, regardless of lineage."

Eagus paused. It took Link a few seconds to realize the silence was bait. And for a moment it looked as if Groose was going to argue as an angry scowl darkened his features. Link heard the high pitch of breath being pulled past clenched teeth and he widened his eyes in surprise. Was the kid really going to do it?

But before his very eyes the noble did just the opposite. Groose rolled over to get his legs under him. But instead of standing he stayed at a kneeling position, with his right arm propped over his right knee.

His young voice quavered and broke, but still he shouted, "Yes, sir."

Quickly his two companions followed suit and scrambled to one knee. In a much less determined voice they echoed the sentiment.

Eagus gave no reaction. Link wavered for a moment, but then he too knelt down and rasped a quiet, "Yes, sir."

It was several long seconds before anything happened. Slowly, the knight lowered the arm holding the sword and it's tip faced the ground in a non-threatening way. Idly, Link realized that the sword never wavered even the slightest bit during the entire lesson.

"Good." Link still couldn't see his face but with with the man's complete change in tone it was easy to imagine a smile was there. "If you're finally ready to get this lesson started, stand where you are."

Without any further procrastination, they all stood at attention. The two closest to Eagus shuffled a bit, as they were uncomfortable with staring at nothing but leather armor. But the man moved away to pick up the shell of the bomb and simultaneously they relaxed.

Tossing and catching the shell with his free hand, Eagus began another lecture. "The bomb landed here, in front of all of you. It wasn't all that clever of a throw as it was within your line of sight the entire time. You should have avoided it, much like Prince Link did."

The man finally turned around to face the prince, and Link stood a little straighter. This man was a commander by virtue of his strength and not by name, as Link found out not too long ago. Of all the Hylians, William Eagus was the first Link truly respected because of his physical strength. Others like the King of Hyrule or Baron Ordona had their own characteristics worthy of note, but they couldn't match the former Knight Commander's physical presence. He was a beast, with broad shoulders and arms to match. And even though he was big for Hylian standards, he was quite stout when compared to the women of the desert. But his agility seemed to match theirs by every wit. In the end, Link decided, it would be a fair tie between Eagus and Rubolson.

"The minimum safe distance without shelter is twelve feet. Fifteen is better. Now, look at Prince Link. How far is that distance, Page Cawlin?"

A startled shriek came from the shortest boy. His unruly black hair bounced across his eyes as his whole body shuddered. Stumbling over his words, Cawlin gave his answer. "Um, ah, I think, aahhh, it's um, ssssseev- no, six feet... sir?"

"Ten. But just barely. Page Strich, in what position did Prince Link land?"

The tall boy swayed a bit when his name was called, but he answered immediately. Or at least Link thought so. His lips moved, but it was far too quiet for him to hear.

"An honest answer at least," Eagus continued like he _had_ heard those unintelligible words. "And need I remind you to pay better attention next time?"

Strich opened his mouth in what Link thought was a protest, but Eagus threw back his head and laughed.

"How? It's quite simple! You don't get caught in the smoke! So are you going to pay better attention to your surroundings from now on?"

The boy's face had gone a bright red but he vigorously nodded his head. Judging from his wide eyes though, the kid knew how lacking his skills were.

"Prince Link, return to that position as a demonstration."

Immediately, he did. No questions asked, he returned to the squat. Balancing on the balls of his feet, he wrapped his arms across his face and neck as he lowered his chest to his knees. Link looked past his fingers to see a satisfied nod from the Knight Commander.

"Page Groose, what's significant about that position?"

The red-head looked a little peeved. Digging his toes into the sand, he mulled the question over. "I don't know. He looks silly sitting like that though."

It was ridiculous. Link had a fairly good idea of what he looked like in this position after having practiced with his age-mates for hours, so it didn't seem strange to him in the slightest. But hearing the honest, blatant, and bored truth from that young noble made his ears burn with fever. Silly? Was this really a silly move? Did he make a mistake?

"It may look silly," Eagus confirmed Link's fear, "But it's a good defensive move. There are three courses of action you should take when near a bomb. First, is to run away. Second, is to find shelter from either the explosion itself or the shrapnel it makes. Third, is to make your body as small of a target as possible. And there are two ways of doing that and you should use either based on your circumstances. The first is to lay face down with your head as far away from the bomb as possible. The second is to crouch down and become as small as possible. Prince Link, would you care to explain why you chose the second?"

Link took that as permission to rise from his position. Falling back into his soldier's stance, he barked out his answer with as little rasping as he could manage.

"Yes, sir. It's because I did not know what would happen next, sir."

Eagus gave him a critical look-over and seemed to wait another moment to make sure Link was done. He then nodded his head.

"Good. Pages Groose, Cawlin, Strich. Any one of you try to explain to me why Prince Link's course of action was appropriate in this scenario."

There were a lot of uncertain looks being exchanged between the boys. Their bickering silence extended longer than the Commander's patience and he gave a disgruntled growl. The boys all snapped to attention. Eventually Groose spoke up. He still had the haughty air of nobility but his words were honest.

"We don't know, sir."

Eagus gave the group a long, stern look. In turn, each of the boys lowered their heads and scowled. Suddenly, the man hefted the training sword to his shoulder and belted out a hearty laugh. Taking a step forward he then slapped Strich's shoulder in a friendly way.

"Aye, not to worry, lads! That's why you're here; To learn!" Backing off a little, he lowered his voice. While scratching his hairy chin, he mused, "If you knew everything already, then you'd be impossible to work with. Now that we know why you're here, let's get to it! Prince Link, if you would join us, please."

Link's lips quivered in delight. There wasn't much to be said of those in Hyrule Castle. Propriety and politics had sucked the life out of most people, leaving behind only boorish, grey authoritarians who's personalities perfectly matched the castle walls. Most, that is. Link was noticing a pattern. It seemed that those who spent significant time outside the castle had their own free will. A most appealing quality, for sure, in this prison of sycophants. Prince Link suspected he was going to enjoy training under Sir Eagus's tutelage, no matter how physically demanding it would be. Which is why he obeyed the request without any hesitation.

* * *

A puff of sand exploded around Groose's feet and he scowled as he rose to stand. Great, just great. He had even more grit wedged between his toes. As he walked back to the starting point he wiggled his toesies to make the itchy sensation go away.

This was _ssstu-pid!_ Running and jumping and rolling around in the dirt like a pig? That's kids stuff. He was a page now, he should have been able to start swinging a sword around! He could even make do with a practice sword, like what's-his-eagle was holding, if he had to. But this dumb 'practice' was just… dumb.

Strich and Cawlin seemed to feel the same way by their disgruntled faces. Groose would have protested, if only for Cawlin's sake. Cripes, _he_ was having a hard time making the long-jump distance, and Cawlin was several inches shorter. There was no way his buddy was going to make that!

A blur of black crossed his vision and Groose flinched in surprise. A second later there was a soft 'whump' of a body hitting the dirt. Groose's scowl stretched wider. Of _course_ the Gerudo spawn made the jump. The twiggy little runt was practically flying over the training arena. It had to be that dark magic that came from the desert that made the poo-headed prince so agile.

Groose bit his lip, but still a snort of laughter escaped him. He'd have to tell Strich and Cawlin that one: Poo-headed. Ha! It fit the snotty little prince perfectly. The twerp hadn't said a single word to him or his buddies. Not that he wanted to hear that creepy voice, but it was just the polite thing to when you approach a gentleman's group. That's what Groose was always told, anyway.

With a huff, he made it back into the line right behind Strich. This was so boring. In another minute he'd have to make the jump again. He couldn't help rolling his eyes as the Knight Commander gave the lousy lout Link another compliment. Of course the peasant prince was the Kinght Commander's favorite. Birds of a feather, and all that. It just wasn't fair.

"Well done, Prince Link. That's four in a row. One last try for all of you, then it's back to another 20 minutes of jogging. Now, get to it!"

Strich flinched then took the few steps to the starting line. Getting in a crouch, he then swung his long arms for momentum. A second later he sprung from his position. All in all, he did a good job for the last jump. Groose would just have to do a little bit better.

That's what Lord Dunsith always reminded him of. _You have to do better_. Because if Groose couldn't do better…

With grunt he landed, but immediately pain shocked through his legs and he toppled over. Embarrassingly, his butt was sticking up in the air as he got a face full of filth. Spitting and hacking dirt, he sat up. A raspy cough made him snap his head around and narrow his eyes in suspicion.

That _twerp_ was laughing at him!

Oh, Groose knew it was a laugh. It couldn't be anything else. Link-y-dink wasn't looking at him, but purposefully had his head turned with a hand covering his mouth. An innocent coughing fit, yeah, right! Groose knew when he was being made fun of. How dare he! As he slowly stood up, Groose clenched his teeth tightly.

That Gerudo scum would pay. Nobody made fun of the Great Groose! Nobody unimportant, that is. Groose wasn't entirely sure where the Prince stood in the pecking order around here. 'Prince' was an obviously important title, but it meant very little if it came from a land as barbaric as the desert. At least that what he heard all the adults say. So there was no way that _Prince_ Link would be more important than him. There just was no way. Especially not after Lord Dunsith's proposal, for which he couldn't fathom why mum was still on the fence on accepting.

Whatever. The jerk was going to get his due. Groose smiled wickedly as he joined Strich by standing on the other side and watching the last two do their jumps. Oh, he was going to get what was due, and Groose was going to enjoy it.


	50. Chapter 50: Bath Time

**Time's Saga**

 **First Life: Prince of Power**

" _Move outta the way, Riju! I'm gonna do a cannonball!"_

" _Wah-wait a minute! Link, hold on a sec-ah!"_

" _Lllliiiiiinnkkk!"_

 **Chapter 50: Bath Time**

"For the last time, I don't need a bath."

Link tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but quivers of it still bleed through his whisper. This argument had been going on for several minutes now, but Link was stuck at an impasse. He simply wanted to go inside his room to rest after training, but he found Peatrice just as determined to get her point across. She was thankfully quiet with her arguments, but far more stubborn than he had anticipated when she first spoke to him. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't entirely sure how things had escalated so quickly.

* * *

Prince Link's attention was waning while listening to Babi's critique of his workout. Her reputation for diligence wasn't unfounded, but the captian's iterations of the same information was beginning to sound dull. Somehow she had judged and rejudged his reaction speed and landing form for so long that it extended for the entire walk back to his room. And it was _not_ a short walk. Which was why he was a little happy to see Peatrice waiting at the top of the stairs, as she was certainly someone who would break the monotonous drone.

She was waiting primly with her face pinched in boredom. Once she saw him though, Peatrice took a deep breath and straightened her back. Dipping into a quick curtsy, she politely inquired, "Prince Link, I hope that your first day of training had gone well?"

As he walked up the last few steps, he gave her a silent nod as both acknowledgment of her presence and to answer her question. There was less hesitation this time as she fell in step behind him as Babi politely gave her enough space to do so. That was good. For the few times she had shadowed him Peatrice seemed overly worried about her position as lady-in-waiting to a prince, and even more thrown off by his continual lack of verbal response. It seemed she was adjusting adequately.

Just before he reached his door she did something unorthodox though; She stepped in front of him. He rose his eyebrows in surprise, but remained quiet. She seemed nervous as she had pulled out her handkerchief and was twisting it in her hands, a tell he had immediately picked up on. Silently he contemplated what to do. He was certainly curious about what it was that required a small breach of protocol, but coaxing her to speak wouldn't improve her jitters. And there was the added measure of not straining his voice after all that labored breathing from training. If what she had to say was important enough, she would get it out on her own, he decided.

A deep breath and a moment later, she spoke. "Prince Link, please don't think poorly of me, as I'm just doing my job as lady-in-waiting," Her eyes flitted from her hands, up to Link's face, then quickly back down as a blush slowly creeped across her cheeks.

Link narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He opened his mouth to begin a preliminary argument as he had a fairly good idea of what she was going to say, but she beat him to the punch in a rush of hushed words.

"But I must insist that you bathe today."

And there is was, just like he thought.

She had brought it up yesterday, but he had brushed off the absurd request. Bathe? When there wasn't any reason to? Ridiculous. But it seemed the little Hylian lass hadn't given up. In fact, she was being far more forward than he thought she would ever be, to be honest. He might have found it endearing, if he wasn't so sore and tired at the moment.

He was too anxious and eager this morning and had pushed himself a little too hard. His body was just starting it's long road to recovery from starvation, but he was just too excited to be on the move. He was worn out. Happy, but extremely tired. And the last thing he wanted to do was something as special and savory as bathe. Something like that had to be enjoyed to it's fullest, and if he took a bath right now he knew he would fall asleep.

"No." To emphasize his point he leaned back a little and crossed his arms. Be authoritative, like Ganondorf always said.

Peatrice wavered, he saw it. The way her lips trembled and the slight hunch of her shoulders. But then her face wrinkled and she shot her eyes back up to meet his. She plastered on the neutral face of polite dismissal, with her lips in a severe thin line and her voice the light, but orderly tone.

"I must insist, Prince Link. You've been here at the castle for three days, but you haven't bathed at all! Today you are officially starting your classes at the University and it won't do to make a poor impression."

"No."

Link didn't particularly care of his impression at the University. Well, he did, but he didn't. Impressions were of the upmost importance in the castle, and he felt he had make a pretty solid one that first day. Regardless, he didn't see how a bathe fit into the equation at all.

"Why won't yah just listen to me? Yah need a bath, 'specially after morning workouts, else yah get sick! That's what all the handmaids say."

Immediately Peatrice slapped a hand over her mouth. Her face, which was already a slight pink from passionate ire, turned to a scarlet shade of mortification.

"Forgive me, Prince Link," she sniffled. Her head had dropped to her shoulders and the silk in her hands was wound tighter than a noose. There was an awkward pause as she struggled to speak again. The heavy Faronian accent purposefully disappeared as she struggled to maintain Proper Hylain. "I- I did not mean to offend you. Please forgive my outburst. ...And my... crassness."

Link released a worn-out sigh. It was nothing short of stressful, having to speak with an anxiety-riddled lady-in-waiting. Spying the shortest route to his goal, Link gave her the assurances she needed. "Don't worry about it," he said with the perfect amount of Gerudo lisp slurring his speech.

Smoothly he sidestepped her and managed to put his hand on the door nob this time. He startled when she suddenly placed her hand on top of his. Shooting her another confused glanced, Link was rewarded with a puckered and pouty Peatrice. Her watery eyes only added to the effect.

With short, punchy words, she explained again, "But I _do_ insist on a bath."

His grip on the handle tightened. "For the last time, I don't need a bath."

Her fingers trembled, but they stayed right on top of his. With a sharp intake of breath, she finally admitted, "Yes, you do."

Obviously he was going to argue that, but he hadn't even opened his mouth halfway when she barreled on.

"Prince Link, I understand that in the desert water is a precious commodity. You don't want to waste it. But here in Hyrule you can afford yourself the luxury. So please, take it."

It wasn't just a luxury, Link thought bitterly, it was also a temptation. A trap. And he wasn't about to fall for it. He wasn't going to say that out loud or in as many words, but he was going to hold strong.

Unexpectedly, he felt the handle move and he instantly let go. This action also broke Peatrice's hold, and she returned to twisting the silk. Link took a half-step back and suspiciously watched the door swing inside.

As smooth as Lon-lon cream, the man on the other side took in the two children's faces, then politely bowed. In perfect pitch, the butler intoned, "Good morning, Prince Link. I trust your training went well? As your butler, I have anticipated that you would need a bath, sir, so I have prepared one for you. And Miss Pavo, thank you for your assistance."

Link shifted his stare between the old butler, Steen, and Lady Peatrice. The old man gave nothing away. He stood tall, with his arm at a perfect right angle across his waist and his mud brown eyes dully uninterested. Lady Peatrice on the other hand, was leaning against the door frame for support with the handkerchief brought close to her mouth. There was a light of victory in her grey eyes, and Link put two-and-two together.

A snort of laughter came from behind him. Sagely, Babi suggested in Gerudo, "Plan your battle for another day, Prince Link. Because, for now, you've lost."

Link shot her a grimace. This wasn't fair! He was totally not expecting Peatrice and his butler to gang up on him like this. To make his point to the both of them, he silently brushed past them into his suite. Babi simply chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. As she followed Link, she ruffled the top of Peatrice's head. That caused the perfectly positioned veil to sit sideways, but Peatrice was alright with that. The lady-in-waiting then entered the spacious suite, but not before she shared a victorious smile with Steen.

* * *

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Groo-er, um, boss. What if someone else walks through the door first? What if the teacher walks in!?"

"It's going to work!" Groose shot back through gritted teeth as his body swayed precariously. He was standing on his toes on a wobbly stool with his arms high above his head. "Hold the door still!"

"Sorry, boss," Stritch mumbled. His head continued with it's odd bobbing motion as he couldn't decide whether to look away from the filthy water sloshing above him or to actually concentrate on his task. Cawlin got the easy job. All he had to do was stand watch.

Somehow, despite having both hands stuck in his mouth in a curious nail-biting habit, Cawlin asked with wide-eyed wonder, "How'd you mana' t'fin a dir-y buc'e' o'wa'e' anyway?"

"Wha-" Groose, confused, looked away for half a second, but that was enough for him to lose his balance.

"Watch it!" Stritch shouted as he ducked away from the falling water.

With a startled gasp, Groose gripped the bucket tighter and forced his legs to still their trembling. When he opened his eyes he saw a very disgruntled looking Stritch. Biting his lip, he gave his friend a lopsided grin, "Ehehe… you look like a drowned cat, Stritch."

The tall boy didn't say anything. Only pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes tighter. With a sigh, Groose rolled his eyes to his other friend. "Hurry, Cawlin, go get those towels. We need to clean this up before anyone notices."

"Uh, right!"

Moments later a fresh linen towel was thrown over Stritch's head and gratefully he began rubbing furiously at his face. Cawlin then dropped another towel to the floor and began moping up the rest.

"Hurry up," Groose complained as he shifted on the stool. Instantly everyone froze as he again began to lose his balance. A collective sigh of relief came from all three as he managed to right himself. In a grouchier tone he snapped, "This bucket's getting heavy. We need to finish this."

"Yes, boss," the two snapped into action. Cawlin gathered the towels and stepped back while Stritch begrudgingly went back to bracing the door.

Several tense minutes later, with Stritch toweling his hair at the end again, the three stood back to admire their handiwork.

"It's perfect!" Groose beamed with his arms spread wide. "This will really help that peasant prince clean up real nice. You know, I heard a rumor that Gerudo only wash like, once every ten years. So, see, we're helping him out, right, right?"

Stritch, always silent, brought the towel up to tossel his blond hair one last time. And Cawlin was still biting his nails. Nervously, he asked between the snapping teeth, "Are you _sure_ this is going to work, Groose? I mean, what if the prince gets really mad at us? Or worse, the teacher finds out?"

"Stop worrying!" Groose bellowed. Taking a deep breath he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He really should cut them soon. "Everything is going to be just fine. Trust me a little, would you? Anyway, you're supposed to call me ' _boss_ ', remember?"

There was an awkward silence as the other two fidgeted. Groose crossed his arms and huffed a little. Staring ahead, he again marveled at his perfect revenge. A little smirk crossed his face as he again muttered, "It's perfect."

* * *

Link slowly followed Peatrice down the long halls, only half-interested in her rambling chatter. He was still too perturbed by the duo's success. Admittedly the bath _was_ nice, but he was never going to say that out loud. And in an effort to conserve the water, he demanded his three guards take baths as well. Of course, Peatrice put a stop to their communal time with a beat read face and an unlady-like stomp to the floor, so Link was left with a very lonely hour to himself. His guards also had qualms about letting him leave the suite without protection, but he just gave them that steely smile.

"I'll be on my own soon enough," he whispered for their ears only. "It's better to break into this life slowly, then to be thrust into it all at once. You know the route to the classroom. If there really is trouble, I'll whistle."

Link had to give it to his older sisters. They were certainly protective of him, and he appreciated that. And even though his gut roiled in protest, he knew that their time together was going to end soon. He couldn't have Gerudo guards with him at the castle. It would defeat the Council's original purpose in sending him here. Slowly and tenaciously, his arguments won them over. The water was not to be wasted. And his guards would receive a much needed respite from the overbearing Hylians.

Hylians. Link wanted to roll his eyes. Peatrice's never-ending chatter had moved on to the predicted spring fashion trends, and what his ears picked up from the other courtiers' hallway gossip wasn't any better. Only a few days in and Link was already missing Aaroot's stubborn lectures. They might have been boring but they were at least relevant.

"Sea foam green was the highlight color of spring from five years ago, but I really don't think it's going to make a return this early. I mean, it's still used as an accent to- Oh. Here we are. Your classroom for general educational studies. This is where most of your classes will be held. I am informed that your homeroom teacher will be Professor Horwell. He's a well-educated man who's life focus has been the preservation of various fauna in Hyrule. And your classmates are Pages Groose Gallagher, Cawlin Rook, Stritch Kenja, and Fledge Fletcher. I will introduce you to them- Eep!"

It happened in an instant. Link was somewhat grateful for the boring walk because it allowed his mind to pay attention to the little details of his surroundings. Like the small puddle of water that was just in front of the slightly ajar classroom door. It was certainly out of place and it sent his other senses into high alert. When Peatrice's hand gently pushed on the door he heard the rattling of a pail above them. Too late, his mind processed. The bucket was falling and with it the torrent of water. Instincts took over then. In one fluid motion, Link grabbed Peatrice's arm and spun her around, out of the range of the water. But he didn't even have enough time to cover his eyes before the bucket of dirty water landed squarely on his head.

He was soaked.

His ears were ringing and he knew there would be a bump forming on his head later that day. Raucous laughter echoed inside the bucket as Link felt a gust of wind when the door was swung open.

"Hahahaha! See! I told you it would work! See! Didn't I? Didn't I?"

Almost immediately Link heard Peatrice's shrill and cracking voice. "Oh! Prince Link! Are- are you… Oh. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Wha… Oohhh!"

Slowly, Link raised the smelly pail off his head and ever so slowly blinked. He was still slightly disoriented and the cacophony of sounds so close to his sensitive ears didn't help.

"WHAT has happened here!?"

It wasn't a bellowing voice. In fact, it was far quieter than the giddy, childish giggles that had surrounded the prince. But it was far from being a gentle or mellow sound. It had the rotund vibrations of a full-grown adult, mixed with the strains of a person holding back their ire.

Immediately, the young boys' cheering halted and Link could hear the pattering of their footsteps as they backed away.

"Um, ah…"

"There was.."

"We we're..."

Link furiously wiped the water out of his eyes, but it didn't do much because his hands were just as wet. But the world blurred somewhat into focus and Link saw the trio of boys cowering before him.

"Speak up! You are not to stutter!"

"Yes, sir!" Yelped three unanimous voices and that was the end of their sputtering.

Tilting his head, Link looked behind him to see a slim and tall Hylain. He had smoothed back dark hair and long, pointed ears. His lips were thinned into a frown and his eyes were so squinted in anger that Link couldn't tell what color they were. Over his long, white robe was a deep red scarf that was fashionably pressed and perfectly straight. The attire marked him as a professor. And considering the timing of it all, Link could only assume this was his general education professor.

Quickly, Link tipped his head forward and his soaking braid flopped over his shoulder. Embarrassed, but knowing there was nothing else to do, Link felt a fat droplet slide off his pointy nose and drip to the floor. Forcing his voice back to what should be his normal tone, he sputtered out, "Professor Horwell? It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to learning much in these class."

Because of his formal bow, Link missed the softness in Professor Horwell's eyes. But the greeting, still the stiff formality of Hyrule Castle, had it's own warmth to it. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Link. Though this is quite the unfortunate disaster that has occurred. You there, m'lady. Go fetch some dry towels for the prince."

"Yes, right away." Lady Peatrice dipped into a light curtsy before dashing off.

Link could hear the notes of relief in her voice, and secretly he agreed with her. He could feel the rage bubbling within him, and he was having to tightly clamp down on his magic. He couldn't lose control. Not here. Not now. Scenarios like this were predicted, though he hadn't guessed it would be so soon. Once King Ganondorf had left with the envoy, certainly tricks like this were to become common place. But this was bold to the point of stupid. It was insulting in every way, and Link wanted nothing more than to retaliate instantaneously.

But there was an adult here and he had to reign his magic.

"Now, you three," Horwell rounded on the troublemakers. "Would you care to explain your actions? I dearly hope you have a good reason."

The three shuffled about, each one trying to hide behind the other. If anything, they looked more chagrined now then they were at morning's practice. Their furtive glances and hushed complaints to each other seemed to only anger their teacher all the more.

Finally, Gallagher spit out, "That Gerudo Prince was with us at morning practice! We realized something was… off. So we… we thought to help him out. Everyone knows the Gerudo don't have any water, so we hoped to… help him understand the castle's higher main-maintenance re-require-ments."

Link would have been quite satisfied if he could just kick that bratty snot-nosed noble right into a well. Higher maintenance requirements? Honestly, would these Hylians ever stop beating around the bush and just say it?

Professor Horwell wasn't saying anything. He still had his eyes squinted close and his hands folded behind his back. So no help there, Link determined. He had thought the man was kind, just by his intonations of his greeting, but perhaps some water got into his ear. He was in Hyrule, on his own. And on his own, he would find a way out.

"Is- is that so?" Link rasped. He had put a genial smile on and straightened his posture. With a slight tilt of his head, which he hoped was convincing enough, he continued on innocently, "Is this a form of greeting? Because water was truly refreshing. I could not never imagine using water in such a way in the desert. This truly is a land of plenty, and I'm so grateful for classmates that thought of this… welcome."

With his speech over, Prince Link again gave a small bow to the three boys. When his head was lowered, he bit his bottom lip and swallowed back the thickness in his throat. His heart squeezed a little at the blow his pride was forced to take. Like always, the mantras appeared in his head and images of his sisters flew across his vision.

"Well, then. If everything is settled..." Horwell broke the silence. Silently, his unspoken threat snapped the trio into action.

"Yeah, uh..."

Link rose from the bow and had to severely bite his cheek to keep from smirking. The stunned, stupid looks on their faces made him feel a little bit better. So they weren't expecting a come-back like that? Link filed that bit of happy news away.

"Sure, whatever..." Groose grumbled lowly. In a more formal tone, he replied, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance… I am Groose Gallagher."

"I am-am-am Cawlin Rook."

"I'm Stritch Kenja."

All three gave a bow, but it was quick and sloppy.

"Prince Link!" The breathless shout came from behind and Link immediately turned around. Peatrice was running toward him with a stack of towels in hand. Her face was flushed and her bonnet was coming undone. He side-stepped out into the hall with Horwell politely making room for him.

Peatrice skidded to a halt and gasped out, "I... finally found… some… towels."

"Thank you," Link spoke quietly as he reached for the top one.

"No prob- Er. Ah. Of course, Prince Link." Lady Peatrice brought a hand to her mouth as she bit her own tongue. She had again slipped into her native accent, which seemed to happened whenever she was flustered.

After giving his braid a few final squeezes, Link handed back the towel. The clothes would have to dry on their own. Thankfully, his attire was black silk, so not the worst thing to move around in when wet.

Peatrice was still fidgeting though, and she kept glaring daggers at the boys who had settled into their desks in the room behind them. Eventually, she stuttered out quietly, "I am so, so sorry, Prince Link. I had no idea this was going to happen."

Link had to keep himself from laughing. Giving her a dry smile, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "No worries," he wanted to say. "It was going to happen sooner or later," he wanted to assure her. "I'm lucky it was just a bit of water," he wanted to admit. But the shrug was all he gave with the hope she would understand some of it's intentions.

The girl opened her mouth but closed it immediately. She looked down for a moment, but then snapped her head back up. With tears shining in her eyes, she said in that honest-to-goodness country bumpkin way, "Thank you. Thanks for pushing me out'a the way. You got completely soaked, but I didn't get a single drop on me. I know I'm late in say'n it, but thanks."

Link's own blue eyes flickered for a moment in uncertainty. A sad, forlorn look crossed his face again, but he managed to fight it off.

"Thank you for the towel, Lady Peatrice," he said genteelly. She immediately reacted to his praise by practically glowing. The words were just loud enough to carry across to the gathered gossipers and set both their minds at ease. "And thank you for showing me to the classroom. I probably won't need you for a few more hours."

"As you wish," she gathered the towels back in her arms and curtsied. And with sure footsteps, walked away.

Link couldn't help but smile at her courage. Even though she pushed past a number of jeering socialites, she kept her head tall and face composed. If only he could have courage like that. Instead, he struggled to keep that carefully crafted mask in place as he turned around to face the classroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here's my attempt at something light-hearted and fluffy after the past several tense chapters. But somehow it still took a depressing turn.**

 **Anyway, here's another plug for my second, related series Time's Saga Shorts. I've only uploaded one chapter there, but I'm open for suggestions on short stories. Taking a page out of Lyxie's writing, I'll be happy to produce some short, fun-filled chapters for your entertainment during this world-wide shutdown. Of course, it's got quite a few more limitations than Lyxie's, where it takes place in the Time's Saga Universe, but if you want to see more of baby Link, or the relationship between Ganondorf and Ruvano, or more shenanigans of Link's first trip to Hyrule, by all means, send me your ideas, or better yet, comment on this chapter or T.S.S. I still maintain full right to produce what I will, but having input from reader's is always fun.**

 **As always, Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy, my friends. And stay nerdy, too~!**

 **-TFC**


End file.
